2º B
by tlebd
Summary: -¿sabes Alice?- dije pasandole las manos por los hombros- algún día tendrás que presentarme a ese hermano tuyo , Edward. Estoy segura de que nos llevaríamos genial.- ella rompió a reir a carcajadas.-no creo que debas pensar en Edward ahora mismo...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen . Es una lástima , así que lo único que me queda es poder jugar con ellos.

* * *

Bella pov.

Metí la última mochila en el coche y me senté en el asiento del conductor con una brillante sonrisa en los labios. Leah estaba a mi lado y tambien sonreía. Sabía lo que esto significaba para mi. No más Jessica , No más Lauren , no más sonidos obscenos en medio de la noche , no más malas caras ni malas contestaciones...no más.

Hacía una semana que había encontrado por internet un piso que se alquilaba a muy buen precio , era pequeño y tenía una sola habitación. Era tranquilo y silencioso y en el salón , había un gran ventanal que dejaba entrar muchísima luz. Era perfecto para mi.

No había dudado ni un segundo y pronto me encontraba hablando con la propietaria , una mujer de unos 60 años que se vió igual de encantada que yo al cerrar el trato del alquiler , incluso se había ofrecido a ayudarme con la mudanza , oferta que por supuesto , yo decliné.

No me imaginaba a la pobre mujer cargando con mis pocas , pero pesadas pertenencias , no quería ni pensar que tuviese que cargar con mi caballete , o con mi maleta de pinturas.

.-¿vas a arrancar o no?.- bramó Leah desde el asiento del copiloto.- pensé que estabas deseando salir de aquí.-

.-y así es , solo estaba haciendo inventario ¿seguro que lo llevo todo?.-

Mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco

.-por quinta vez , Bella. lo llevas todo , He revisado en los armarios , en los cajones incluso bajo la cama...además , tampoco es que tengas tantas cosas. Podríamos meter todas tus pertenencias dentro de mi bolso y aún sobraría espacio.- bromeó.-

.-eso es por que tú no usas bolso , lo que te cuelga del hombro se llama maleta y ya que hablamos del tema si yo fuera tú , empezaría a pensar en comprarme una con ruedas.-

Leah entrecerró los ojos y me sacó la lengua , lo que me hizo reir y recordar cuando nos conocimos.

Leah , era la hijastra de Emily , la hermana de mi madre.

Emily se había casado en segundas nupcias con un hombre que traía como regalos a tres pequeños morenos de ojos negros.

Leah y sus dos hermanos , Jacob y Seth ,pronto se ganaron el cariño de el resto de la familia.

Crecimos juntos y nos hicimos inseparables. Nunca me importó que no fueran mis primos carnales , por que en realidad nunca fueron mis primos .

Desde el momento en el que entraron en mi casa se convirtieron en mis hermanos.

Cuando mis padres se divorciaron , ellos estuvieron allí .

El día que mi madre se casó de nuevo , no se separaron de mi lado , cuando me licencié me montaron una fiesta por todo lo alto juntando sus excasos ahorros , y ahora , hoy , que me sentía ansiosa , nerviosa y felíz por mi cambio de vida , seguían apoyándome.

Un sonido extraño procedente del descomunal bolso de mi prima me sacó de mis pensamientos.

.-¡oh dios mio!.- se quejó Leah.- Bella , haz el favor de arrancar ya , el plasta de Jake no para de mandarme mensajes. Dice que como no lleguemos pronto hacemos la mudanza solas y sabes que lo necesitamos.-

.-Vale , vale ya voy , dile de mi parte que se relaje. Quedé con él a las 4 y no son más que las 3.15.-

.-ya sabes como es.-

.-sí , ya lo sé.-

Durante todo el camino , no dejé de imaginarme viviendo en mi nuevo apartamento.

Era pequeñito , soy consciente.

Pero eso era lo que más me gustaba.

Era suficiente para mi y para invitar a mis primos-hermanos a cenar, evitando que se quedasen a dormir , ya que solo había una cama.

.-ya era hora.- gruñó Jacob que estaba sentado en los escalones de mi nuevo hogar.-

Jacob era sencillamente despampanante. Alto ,altísimo. Su piel era morena y suave como la de un bebé. Sus brazos fuertes como los de un culturista y sus ojos negros como la noche contrastaban con su perfecta dentadura , brillante siempre tras su sonrisa. A sus 21 años podía presumir de robarles el corazón a la mayoría de las chicas con las que se cruzaba... No había en el mundo mujer capáz de resistirse a su rostro aniñado...

.-¿llevas mucho esperando?.- me burlé mientras bajaba del coche y caminaba hacia él.-

.-demasiado , sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que voy a hacer esto gratis.-

.-es lo que ocurre con los favores Jake , son gratis.- añadió su hermana.-

.-¿ves? , por eso no me gustan los favores.- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.- bueno, ¿por donde empezamos?.-

.-podrías empezar por darme un beso , hace semanas que no sé nada de ti.-

.-no te pongas _ñoña_ Bella , no te pega nada.- dijo antes de estrujarme en sus fuertes brazos.-

Despues de subir mis cuatro cosas a mi nueva casa. Jacob movió el sofá del salón de modo que el grandísimo ventanal quedase libre para poder poner mi caballete y mis utensilios de dibujo delante. La luz era perfecta , además tenía unas preciosas vistas .

.-no me convence demasiado esa ventana Bells.- dijo Jacob serio.- ¿seguro que el cristal es blindado?cualquiera podría colarse por la verja y entrar.-

.-es blindado Jake , no me pasará nada.-

.-eso espero.-

.-hablas como papá .- le recriminó Leah.-

.-no es cierto.-

.-sí lo és.-

.-no lo es.-

.-que sí.-

.-que no.-

.-que sí.-

.-que no.-

.-que sí , sí , sí y sí.-

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco mientras le enseñaba el dedo a su hermana mayor.

Era habitual vivir estas escenas cuando ellos dos estaban juntos. Ya estaba totalmente acostumbrada así que no les presté la más mínima atención.

Lo que sí que me llamó la atención fué un chico que estaba parado frente a mi gran ventanal hablando por el móvil.

¡ Dios mío , era guapísimo!

Pero guapísimo , guapísimo.

Alto , fuerte...rubio...no le podía ver bien el color de los ojos , pero sí las pequeñas arruguitas que se le formaban al rededor de ellos al sonreir...díos mío...menudo especimen.

.-¿Bella?.- me giré repentinamente hacia Leah , que me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.-¿se puede saber por que babeas como un san bernardo?.-

Inmediatamente corrí las cortinas avergonzada.

.-¿que estabas mirando?.- preguntó con voz burlona.-

.-nada.-

.-¿nada? no es eso lo que parecía.-

.-no estaba mirando nada Leah , no te pongas pesada.-

.-Isabella Marie Swan, te juro que como estes escondiendo un FPDMH para tí sola no te lo perdonaré jamás.-

.-no estoy escondiendo a ningún FPDMH , sabes que no te haría eso.-

.-¿que es un FPDMH?.- preguntó Jacob mientras Leah se acercaba a la ventana elevando una ceja.-

.-EL FUTURO PADRE DE MIS HIJOS.-contestamos las dos al tiempo , lo que hizo que Jacob bufara y menease la cabeza.-

.-seguís siendo ridículas , no importa cuantos años pasen.-

Iba a rebatirle y a comenzar una charla picajosa sobre la madurez cuando Leah me abordó arrebatándome el borde de la cortina de las manos y abriéndola del todo dejando al FPDMH a la vista.

.-oh dios mio Isabella...es...-

.-lo sé...- dije imaginando repentinamente las manos de ese impresionante ejemplar sobre mi cuerpo.-

.-¿es que ?¿quien es..?.- preguntó Jacob asomándose entre nuestras cabezas.- oh vamos, ¿ese tío? ,¿que tiene ese tío?.-

.-dí mejor , que no tiene.- exclamó Leah.- míralo , es increíble...su pelo...sus manos...sus hombros...es ...uhhhh. Te perdono que no me lo quisieras enseñar Bella , yo tambien lo querría solo para mi.-

.-no te lo estaba escondiendo.- respondí molesta.-

.-sí lo hacías.-

.-no lo hacía.-

.-sí lo hacías.-

.-no-lo-es-con-dí-a.-

.-venga Bella , te giraste y cerraste las cortinas .-

.-no cerré las cortinas.-

.-sí lo hiciste.-

.-chicas...-

.-no lo hice.-

.-chicas...creo que..-

.-sí lo hice.-

.-chicas , creo que deberíais parar...-

.-cállate Jacob.- gritó Leah.-

.-vale , vosotras mismas.-

Me giré de golpe hacia Jacob dispuesta a gritarle que se metiese en sus asuntos .

.-¿que coño pasa Jacob?.-.

él se limitó a fruncir los labios reprimiendo una carcajada y señalando la ventana. Leah y yo giramos la cabeza lentamente sabiendo que habríamos deseado no hacerlo nunca. Y nos encontramos con los curiosos y preciosos ojos del fpdmh , que por cierto , eran azules.

.-mierda.-escuché a Leah por lo bajo cuando el guapísimo chico empezó a saludarnos con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y Los ojos se nos salieron de las órbitas cuando lo vimos subir las escaleras hasta la puerta de la entrada.

A los dos segundos , sonó el timbre.

.- Dios mio ¿¡y ahora que hago?.- pregunté presa del pánico.-

.-¿abrir la puerta?.- preguntó burlón Jacob.-

.-no puedo abrir la puerta , acaba de vernos espiarle.-

.-en realidad lo único que vió fué a dos histéricas discutiendo en la ventana.-

Leah le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

.-dios mio , no puedo abrir , ¡míra que pintas tengo!.-

Jacob se golpeó la cara con la mano en un signo de desesperación.

.-vale muñeca. Ponte guapa mientras yo voy a ver lo que quiere el_ futuro padre de tus hijos _.- se burló .-

Leah y yo salimos corriendo hacia la puerta de mi habitación y empezamos a despedazar una de las cajas que contenían mi ropa. Me empecé a sacar la camiseta que ahora estaba manchada de polvo por la mudanza y me calcé una sudadera verde , que no era sexy , pero al menos estaba limpia. Entré en pánico en cuanto escuché la risa estridente de Jacob y otra voz masculina. Masculina y embriagadora .

.-¿como estoy?.- preguntó Leah que se había peinado y maquillado en un tiempo record.-

Miré a mi amiga de arriba a abajo y lo único que pude hacer fué reirme.

Caí de rodillas agarrada a mi barriga mientras ella me miraba atónita.

.-vale , ¿puedes decirme que te pasa a hora?.-

.-somos ridículas.-

Ella se unió a mis risas.

.-es cierto , somos ridículas.

.-¡chicas!.-escuchamos a Jacob gritar desde el salón.-

.-ya vamos , espera!.-

Nos dimos los últimos retoques y salimos al salón.

Si desde la ventana el chico me había parecido guapo , ahora que lo tenía delante había perdido la capacidad del habla. Era simplemente perfecto.

Era un poco más alto que Jake e igual de fuerte , pero de un modo más maduro , más varonil . El pelo era negro y se le formaban pequeños ricitos a pesar de llevarlo corto. Sus ojos , que efectivamente eran azules , brillaban mientras sonreía y unos pequeños y atractivos hoyuelos se le formaban en las mejillas...era irreal.

.-Bella , este es Emmet Cullen. Es el dueño del apartamento.-

.-en realidad el apartamento es de mi abuela , ella me pidió que me acercase por si necesitabas ayuda con la mudanza.-

Leah y yo permanecimos en estado catatonico , incapaces de hacer nada que no fuese asentir. Jacob rodó los ojos y le ofreció a Emmet algo de beber.

.-¿has comprado cerbeza Bella?.- me preguntó. Pero nada , no contesté . Bastante tenía con contener los ríos de baba que amenazaban con resvalarse por mi barbilla. De hecho , pasé disimuladamente un dedo por la comisura de los labios para asegurarme de no empapar el suelo.

.-entonces...¿te gusta el piso?.- preguntó el ser superior aún desconcertado por nuestro comportamento.-

Gracias a dios , Leah había salido de su letargo e inmediatamente sentí un codazo que me hizo espavilarme un poco.

.-ehhh..sí, es genial.-

Pude ver a Jacob rodando los ojos de nuevo.

No lo culpé provablemente todos los de la habitación pensasen que soy disminuida mental o algo por el estilo . Lo peor es que yo tambien comenzaba a pensarlo.

.-veo que has cambiado la disposición del salón. ¿no te gusta la mesa del comedor?.-

.-¿que? , no , me encanta .Pero me quitaba espacio fente al ventanal-

Emmet me miró divertido sin comprender.

.-¿te molestaba? .- .

.-no ..es que... necesito toda la luz para pintar.-

.-¿tu pintas?.- preguntó un poco más serio.-

.-sí , es a lo que me dedico , soy pintora o al menos lo intento-

.-¿y que pintas?¿paisajes..retratos...?.-

.-un poco de todo.-

.-tambien pinta desnudos , aunque todavía no ha encontrado a ningún modelo lo suficientemente perfecto que se deje dibujar...¿tú no conocerás a nadie ?.- miré a Leah con todo el odio que pude concentrar en una simple mirada , pero ella no pareció darse cuenta y sonrió con malicia.-

.-yo...no , en realidad no conozco a nadie con esos requisitos .- dijo Emmet un poco turbado.- pero te prometo que cuando lo encuentre serás la primera en saberlo.-

Solo los hoyuelos de Emmet lograron apartar mi mortífera mirada de mi amiga.

.-bueno , ahora me tengo que ir. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo. Toma , te dejo mi tarjeta , ahí tienes mi número de móvil y el de mi casa. vivo a dos calles así que si tienes algún problema ...-

.-gracias.- miré el trocito de cartón que tenía en mis manos. Emmet Cullen. Abogado.

.-Bueno , ha sido un placer.- dijo desde la puerta.- y bienvenida.-

.-gracias Emmet.- contesté.-

.-el placer ha sido nuestro.- gritó Leah tras de mi.-

.-¿no podeis ser un poquito más evidentes? creo que el chico no se ha dado cuenta de que lo estabais desnudando con la mirada.- nos recriminó Jacob una vez que escuchamos la puerta de la calle cerrarse.-

.-¿eso hacíamos?.- pregunté.-

.-sí , Bella, eso hacíamos.

* * *

Espero que os guste , es el primer fic que me atrevo a subir y no sé que tal resultará .

Me gustaría saber vuestra opinion así que ¿rewies?.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Emmet pov.

No entiendo por que la abuela siempre piensa en mi para meterme en estos follones...¿que pasa con Alice?.

Además , tengo un caso muy importante entre manos , algo relacionado con tráfico de drogas. No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.

Una nueva inquilina ¿y a mi qué?. ¿no puede apañárselas sola para hacer la mudanza?. "_hay que ser agradable y servicial con los inquilinos Emmet_" me había dicho.

Bueno , lo haría rápido , me presentaría ayudaría en lo que la nueva necesitase y despues tendría tiempo suficiente para repasar el caso hasta la hora de cenar.

Me paré frente a la casa.

Me traía muchos recuerdos. Yo mismo había vivido allí , en el segundo piso. La abuela siempre reservaba el segundo piso por si alguno de mis hermanos, o yo mismo lo necesitábamos. No era el caso. El piso estaba vacío.

El sonido de mi móvil interrumpió mis recuerdos.

-¿sí?.- pregunté.-

_.-hola Em.-_

No pude contestar. Me quedé clavado al suelo , como si miles de cordones de acero me atasen al asfalto.

_.-¿Em , sigues ahí?.-_

.-sí , sí , estoy aquí...solo , dame un minuto.-

Me llevé las manos a la cara , e intenté por todas mis fuerzas no echarme a llorar como un chiquillo. Me aclaré la voz y tomé aire.

.-ya estoy aquí.- dije.-

_.-me alegro , pensé que me habías colgado.-_

.-¿a tí? , nunca. Aunque te lo mereces .- aseguré con voz ahogada.-

_.-no estarás llorando como un marica?.-_

.-yo no lloro , pensé que lo sabías.-

_.-lo sabía , pero ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿quien sabe?, a lo mejor te has convertido en una nenaza durante estos años._- se burló.-

.-no te lo crees ni tú.-

_.-bueno y dime , ¿que es de tu vida?.-_

.-¿de mi vida?¿que es de la tuya?. Te recuerdo que un día te largaste sin avisar . -

_.-lo sé ,lo sé , pero no te preocupes , pronto podrás darme un buen tortazo.-_

.-un tortazo no sería bastante.-

El silencio controló la llamada , pensé que me había colgado hasta que le escuché suspirar.

_.-vuelvo a casa , Em.-_

Si antes pensé que me sería imposible reprimir las lágrimas , ahora me sentía tan felíz que no me importó y solté un gemido ahogado.

_.-¿ahora sí estás llorando?.-_ preguntaron en tono burlón al otro lado del teléfono.-

.-claro que estoy llorando gilipollas y verás cuando se entere la enana. tardaremos días en tranquilizarla.-

_.-¿está muy enfadada?.-_

.-enfadada es poco , creo que ya perdió toda esperanza de volver a verte...díos mío , no me lo puedo creer... ¿y cuando llegas?bueno ¿donde estás?.-

_.-en Francia.-_

.-Francia...¡caramba! pensé que estarías en algún lugar exótico...no eres demasiado original.-

_-lo sé. lo de la originalidad siempre ha sido lo tuyo.-_

.-ya no. Ahora soy un hombre de negocios.-

_.-¿tú, un hombre de negocios?.-_ preguntó en tono burlón.-

.-ajá...-asentí orgulloso.-

.-¿y dime_ oh , gran hombre de negocios_, ¿tambien te has casado?.-

.-nop. Eso lo dejo para Alice... Tiene novio.-

_.-¿novio?.-_

.-sí , novio.- una perversa sonrisa se me asomó a los labios , ya que sabía que esta era una noticia que no le había gustado.- está super enamorada , ¿sabes?.- le piqué.-

_.-¿y cómo es él?.-_

.-es...bueno , no está mal. De todos modos no importa lo que te diga. Podría decirte que es fantástico y maravilloso y tú no me creerías. Así que mejor lo juzgas tú cuando vengas.-

_.-en un mes estoy allí .-_aseguró.-_ Y Emmet...no llores, es de maricas.- _soltó una gran carcajada que tambien me hizo reir a mi.-

.-vete a la mierda.-

La sonrisa de estúpido seguía titilando en mi cara cuando colgué el teléfono.

Dios mio , un mes . Solo un mes y estaría aquí de nuevo. La abuela tenía que saberlo .

Tomé el teléfono y comencé a marcar su número cuando de pronto vi a tres personas en la ventana del piso que la abuela había alquilado.

Un chico , que debía de tener unos...20 años y dos chicas.

Las chicas discutían mientras el joven me miraba con media sonrisa.

Entonces en algún momento , por algún motivo ellas dejaron de discutir y me miraron.

Me sentía como un chimpancé encerrado en la jaula del zoo , así que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer , fué saludar.

Ellas no contestaron a mi saludo. Solo se ruborizaron en 200 tonalidades de rojo diferentes y observaron con los ojos horrorizados como subía las escaleras a su casa.

Timbré una vez...dejé el tiempo suficiente para no parecer ansioso y timbré de nuevo. A los pocos segundos el chico, que por cierto , era enorme abrió la puerta , regalándome una agradable sonrisa.

.-hola .-

.-hola. Me llamo Emmet Cullen , soy el propietario del apartamento y me pasaba para saber si necesitábais algo.-

.-¿que hay Emmet? soy Jacob. Pasa. Bella está dentro.

.-¿Bella?¿Isabella Swan?.-

.-sí , la que te ha alquilado el piso. Creo que ahora mismo está en su habitación sufriendo un ataque de histeria.- y despues de decir esto , lanzó una estridente carcajada que repiqueteó por todo el apartamento.

La tal Bella. Tenía el piso de mi abuela absolutamente desordenado. Había descolgado los cuadros y había colgado unos nuevos. Había vaciado todas las estanterías que tan minuciosamente había rellenado Alice con sus figuritas y las había cambiado por montones de libros de diferentes colores y tamaños.Y había quitado la preciosa mesa de cristal de murano del salón...Esme , no estaría de acuerdo con ella . Pero lo cierto es que le daba un toque acojedor...aunque no huviese un orden aparente en todo el lugar.

.-chicas!.- gritó el muchacho.-

.-ya vamos espera!.-

De la única habitación del pequeño apartamento , aparecierton dos bellezas. Dos bellezas totalmente distintas.

La primera era alta , absolutamente curvilínea, guardando unas proporciones que harían perder la cabeza a cualquier hombre. Su pelo era negro como el azabache y liso al extremo. sus ojos negros como la noche decían _"comeme_" , era impresionante. De esas chicas que no tienes que mirar dos veces para caer rendido a sus pies...la segunda...la segunda era más pequeña , más menuda. El pelo castaño le caía sobre los hombros de una manera que era sensual sin la intención de serlo. Miraba al suelo , pero no lo suficiente como para ocultar unos arrebatadores ojos oscuros , que estaba seguro , te hacían perder la voluntad a su antojo.

.-Bella, este es Emmet Cullen. El dueño del apartamento.-

Ninguna de ellas contestó , por lo que seguía sin saber cuál de esas dos preciosidades era Isabella Swan.-

.-en realidad es de mi abuela , ella me pidió que me acercase por si necesitabas ayuda con la mudanza.-

Me sentía como un imbécil enfocando la vista hacia las dos mientras hablaba para ver cuál de ellas me contestaba , pero niguna lo hizo.-

.-¿te apetece tomar algo?.- preguntó el chico visiblemente divertido. Yo asentí.-

.-¿has comprado cerbeza Bella?.- preguntó. Las volví a mirtar esperanzado , pero no había manera.¿que les pasaba a estas chicas?.-

A estas alturas de la no-conversación , ya estaba decidido a salir de allí sabiendo a cuál de las dos debería venir a cobrarle el alquiler así que me lancé.-

.-entonces...¿te gusta el piso?.- algo sencillo para empezar. pero era una pregunta que obligaba a una respuesta. Esperé dos segundos más y entonces ví como la chica morena le daba un leve y disimulado codazo a la que supuse , sería mi inquilina.-

.-ehhh...sí , es genial.-

Lo que fué genial , fué lo que sentí en cuanto escuché su voz. No era dulce , como la de las princesas. No era como si imiles de campanitas repiquetearan en mis oidos. Su voz era fuerte , no la habría definido como decidida , pero tenía personalidad .-

.-Veo que has cambiado la distribucion del salón.- volví a preguntar queriendo escuchar un poco más de ella.- ¿no te gusta la mesa del comedor?.-

.-¿que? , no , me encanta. Pero me molestaba . Me quitaba espacio frente al ventanal.-

¿Espacio? , era evidente que le quitaba espacio , pero por el amor de dios ¡había alquilado un apartamento de 45 metros cuadrados.!

.-¿te molestaba?.- pregunté curioso. No podía ni imaginarme que es lo que quería hacer frente al ventanal. Quizás fuese una romántica de esas a las que le gusta leer mientras echa un vistazo a la lluvia caer por los cristales.-

.-no es que.. Necesito toda la luz , para pintar.-

¡Pintar?. De modo que era pintora. Sí , bueno , lo cierto es que le pegaba.

Aunque mi opción de la romántica lectora me parecía mucho más sugerente.

.-¿tú pintas?.-

.-sí , es a lo que me dedico o al menos lo intento-

.-¿y que pintas?¿paisajes...retratos?.-

.-un poco de todo.- dijo encojiendose de hombros un poco más relajada.-

.-tambien pinta desnudos , aunque todavía no ha encontrado a ningún modelo lo suficientemente perfecto que se deje dibujar...¿tú no conocerás a nadie?.- dijo la morena. Casi me muero de la risa al ver como Isabella mirababa a su amiga. Casi temí por su vida.

.-yo...no.- contesté un poco avergonzado ante la evidente alusión.- en realidad no conozco a nadie con esos requisitos. Pero te prometo que en cuanto lo encuentre serás la primera en saberl...Bueno , ahora me tengo que ir.- dije recordando la llamada telefonica de hace un rato.- Si necesitas algo , no dudes en pedírmelo. Toma , te dejo mi tarjeta. Ahí tienes mi número de móvil y el de mi casa. Vivo a dos calles , así que si tienes algún problema...-

.-gracias.- dijo ella mirando el trocito de cartón que le acababa de dar.-

.-bueno , ha sido un placer.- dije desde la puerta debatiéndome entre irme o quedarme un poco más a disfrutar de esas dos diosas.- y bienvenida.-

.-gracias Emmet.- contestó elevando el rostro y dejándome ver unas pequeñas pecas sobre la piel de su nariz y sus mejillas que le daban un toque encantador.-

.-el placer ha sido nuestro.- contestó su amiga.-

Aún sonriendo salí del edificio.

Habría sido difícil decidirse por alguna de las dos. Quizás la morena lujuriosa, o la inocente Isabella con sus sonrosadas mejillas...como fuera , ahora tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer.

Saqué de nuevo el teléfono del bolsillo de mi americana y marqué el número de mi hermana.

.-¿Sí?.-

.-¿Alice?.-

.-hola Em , dime ¿que ocurre ahora?.-preguntó malhumorada-.

.-¿llamo en mal momento?.-

.-¡no , por dios que vá! solo me acabo de enterar que el vecino de arriba se ha comparado un caniche que va meando todas las mi nuevo director de marketing quiere echar a perder toda mi presentación por solo una puñetera frase que segun él , suena demasiado _clasista _y además Jasper no viene a cenar. Por lo demás , es un momento perfecto.-

.-vaya enana... Me parece que sí que lo es. Por que lo que te tengo que decir te va a alegrar el día.-

.-¿ah sí?¿te has echado novia?.-aventuró.-

.-nop.-

.-¿no?ehhh...¿te has comprado un coche?.-

.-nop. mejor.-

.-¿me lo has comprado a mi?.- preguntó burlona.-

.-no , Alice , mejor mucho mejor.-contesté entre risas.-

.-sinceramente , no sé que sería mejor que comprarme un coche nuevo.-

.-¿estás sentada?.-

.-no , estoy esperando el metro.-

.-pues es una lástima por que todo el mundo te verá desmayarte.-

.-¿en serio? , no es por molestar , pero dudo mucho que nada de lo que tú me cuentes me hiciese caer de culo . Además , no suelo desmayarme por que no estoy segura de saber caer con elegancia , ya lo sabes.-

.-Alice.-

.-¿que?.-

.-Edward vuelve a casa.-

* * *

Bueno , aquí está el segundo capítulo.

Edward no aparece mucho por el momento , pero pronto llegará.

En fin , decidme lo que os parece y por favor dejadme vuestra opinion.

besitos.

L.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me historia , sí es mia.

* * *

Bella pov.

Me levanté temprano.

Me preparé un consistente desayuno formado por un café negro , una galleta y un pitillo. Justo lo que necesitaba para comenzar a trabajar.

Hacía dos semanas que había llegado a mi nueva casa y ya la sentía como si me huviese pertenecido siempre.

Lo tenía todo tirado , lo sé , pero siempre me había gustado vivir en el orden del desorden , era la única manera de sentirme en casa.

Me senté en la butaca descolorida , frente a mi precioso caballete donde había un lienzo en blanco.

Hacía días que una idea rondaba mi cabeza , aunque si me huviesen preguntado no sabría explicar el que.

La paleta estaba manchada con miles de combinaciones de color. Cojí el aguarrás que estaba en el suelo , dentro de mi maletín de herramientas. y la limpié un poco por encima.

Tenía los pinceles ordenados por tamaños. Cojí el más pequeño , el que suelo utilizar para perfilar.

Mezclé varios tonos en la paleta y comencé a trazar lineas inconexas sin ningún sentido.

No sabía lo que saldría de allí , pero al fin y al cabo era lo que más me gustaba de pintar, la improvisación.

Cuando todavía no había decidido cual sería el proximo color que utilizaría , sonó el timbre.

Me levanté maldiciendo a quien fuera quien fuese por la interrupción.

.-hola Bells.- saludó Leah entrando en mi apartamento sin esperar a que la invitara.-

.-hola Lee.-

.-¿has desayunado? oh , vaya , has empezado a pintar otro de tus...bueno , otro de tus dibujitos.-

.-¿no te gusta?.- pregunté al ver que se quedaba delante de las líneas que había dibujado con el ceño fruncido. Ella levantó la mano , pidiendome que me callase. Yo lo hice esperando pacientemente a que me diese su veredicto.

No me gustaba que nadie mirase mi trabajo antes de haberlo terminado , pero con Leah hacía la excepción , ella siempre tenía alguna idea que ayudaba a darle forma a las mias.-

.-...estás dibujando la calle ¿verdad?.-

.-sí.-

.-estás dibujando esta calle...lo que se ve desde tu sofá ¿no?.-

.-bueno , esa era la idea , pero lo acabo de empezar.-

Leah se giró hacia mi con una gran sonrisa.

.-tienes que continuar Bells , creo que te quedará genial sobre la cama.- dijo guiñándome un ojo.-por cierto ¿has desayunado?.-

.-sí , de hecho ya hace un rato.-

.-sí ya me imagino. Toma.- dijo extendiendome un café en un vaso de cartón.- me he tomado la libertad de pasarme por Sturbucks , supuse que lo único que habrías ingerido sería el humo de un cigarrilo.-

.-eso no es cierto ... he tomado café.-

.-oh , vaya , debes de estar llena.- exclamó exageradamente rodando los ojos.- toma anda, tambien te traje un bollo.-

Sonreí. Aunque Leah era de mi edad , me trataba como si fuese mi hermana mayor , algo que mi madre le agradece enormemente. De hecho si no fuese por ella , la mayoría de los días no comería o le daría un par de bocados a un sandwich insípido.

.-bueno , ¿a que esperas? ponte a trabajar.-

.-a sus ordenes.- respondí burlona.

Sé que a la mayoría de los_..artistas _, les molesta tener compañía mientras trabajan , pero a mi no. No me importaba tener a alguien parloteando a mi alrededor.

.-bueno , y dime ¿le has llamado ya?.- preguntó mirándome por encima del borde de su vaso.-

.-si he llamado a quien?.- pregunté sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería.-

.-¿a quien? , vamos Bella, no insultes a mi inteligencia , sabes que me encabrona muchísimo.

Yo reí ante su enfado.

.-no , Lee , no le he llamado. De todos modos tampoco sabría que decirle.-

.-eso es lo de menos , improvisa. tú le llamas, y despues te inventas lo que sea.-

.-no puedo hacer eso , es mi casero.-

.-mejor me lo pones. lo tienes más fácil que cualquiera de esas chicas que babearán por la calle detrás de él. vamos ¡hace casi un mes que estás aquí!...- gimió.-

.-no pienso llamarlo Leah.- dije riendo.- solo lo haré cuando tenga algún problema relacionado con la casa.-

.-bueno , siempre podemos _cargarnos_ la tubería del fregadero.- rodé los ojos.- ¿que? ¿te imaginas que aparece aquí vestido de fontanero? con esos brazos tan fuertes...una camiseta de tirantes marcando pectorales...oh , dios mio , se me hace la boca agua.-

.-eres una cerda.-

.-¿que le voy a hacer?. Me pirran los hombres de uniforme.-

.-¿que haremos esta noche?.- pregunté mientras perfilaba una esquina del edificio de enfrente.-

.-no sé , tenía pensado llamar a Rose ,a ver si nos invita a su pub.-

.-guay , ¿sabes si hoy actúa alguien interesante?.-

.-no tengo ni idea. Despues la llamaré...¡oye!, ¿por que no llamas al macizo y lo invitas a salir con nosotros?.-

.-no.- contesté tajante.-

.-¿por que no?.-

.-joder Leah , ¿que quieres que le diga?. Hola Emmet , soy Isabella Swan , tu inquilina , me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo esta noche a tomar algo y despues pasarte por el apartamento de tu abuela a comprobar si el metálico de la cama es tan resistente como parece.-

.-esa me parecería una idea genial...pero de todos modos creo que ya conoces la consistencia del metálico ¿no?.- contestó con acidez.-

Yo sonreí.

.-no sé de lo que me hablas.-

.-yo creo que sí. ¿que hacía el coche de Jared el otro día aparcado a las cuatro de la madrugada allí fuera?.- señaló la crea que yo estaba dibujando.-

.-estaba...desatascandome las tuberías.- dije entre risas.-

.-¿en serio?¿quien es la cerda ahora?.-

.-¿y tú como sabes que estaba el coche de Jared aparcado fuera a las 4 de la madrugada?¿que hacías por aquí a esas horas?.- le pregunté divertida mientras me levantaba a coger un cigarrillo.-

.-bueno , no te lo iba a contar , sé lo poco que te gusta que te hable de mi vida sexual.- bromeó , lo que me hizo reir.- ¡está bien !, te lo contaré . Isabella , te pones realmente pesada cuando de sexo se trata.- se burló.-

.-te escucho , ¿quien fué esta vez? , Embry , Mike , ¿el chico del quiosko de enfrente?.-

.-¿¡hay un chico en el quiosko de enfrente!.- preguntó de pronto.-

Yo rodé los ojos.

.-no Leah , no lo hay , era solo un decir.-

.-pues no me asustes. Tengo a todos y cada uno de los hombres de este barrio controlados , ya me parecía difícil que me huviese saltado a alguno... bueno , ¿me dejas seguir?.-

.-por supuesto.- dije haciéndole un ademán con la mano apremiándole a que continuase.-

.-vale , esta vez fué con Embry.-

.-¡Embry! ¿en serio?. Pensé que habías dicho la última vez que sería la última vez.-

.-lo sé , pero ¿que iba a hacer?. Casi lo suplicó Bella , ya sabes que no soporto ver a un hombre suplicar.-

.-pero dijiste que era un desastre.- exclamé riendo.-

.-y lo es. Pero al menos pone ganas.- Yo reí , Leah era capáz de sacar el lado positivo de cualquier cosa.- No te rías . es muy difícil encontrar hoy en día a un tío que se esmere tanto como él, y creéme , lo sé por que los busco.-

Me giré de nuevo para reanudar mi trabajo cuando , un coche de marca y cuando digo de marca no me refiero a un mercedes , si no a un Ferrari, aparcó frente a mi ventana.

.-jo-der... Isabella , no sabía que tenías vecinos tan exquisitos.-

.-yo tampoco.-

Me levanté para mirar quien era el propietario de tan flamante vehículo con Leah a mis espaldas y casi nos caemos de culo al ver bajar a Emmet de él.

.-dios mío Bella. Está bueno , es guapo , parece simpático y además tiene un cochazo,¿a que estás esperando cariño?.- susurró Leah pegada a mi oreja.-

El _ser superior _, llevaba puesto un vaquero oscuro , lo suficiente holgado como para no parecer hortera , pero lo suficientemente ceñido como para imaginarse perfectamente el contenido.

Emmet abrió el maletero sin ser consciente del excrutinio al que lo estábamos sometiendo.

De él sacó una caja enorme que dejó en el suelo con sumo cuidado y despues sacó unas cinco bolsas más.

A medida que se iba cargando , los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban , haciendo que Leah y yo dejásemos nuestras bragas por el camino.

.-quizás podríamos salir y ayudarle con las bolsas.- susurró.-

.-podría ser..-

.-eso sería mejor que el que nos pillase babeando por la ventana...otra vez.-

Me giré a mi amiga recordando el incómodo momento en el que nos pilló observandolo el día de la mudanza.

.-sí , sería definitivamente mejor.-

Tras un asentimiento de cabeza de ambas , para reafirmarnos en el hecho de que era buena idea , salimos a la calle justo en el momento en el que Emmet iba a entrar.

Su primera reacción fué dar un brinco ya que quizás , solo quizás , nosotras fuimos un poquito bruscas a la hora de arrebatarle las bolsas de las manos.

.-vaya , hola chicas. No pensé que estuvierais despiertas , es muy temprano.-

.-suerte para ti que no estuviéramos durmiendo.-

.-es verdad , gracias por ayudarme.-

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó del ambiente. Y allí estábamos los tres. Emmet cargando con la caja , yo con cuatro bolsas y Leah con una , como no!.

Me sentí un poco incómoda al ver como Emmet paseaba su mirada entre nosotras dos , como si en nuestros rostros se encontrase el secreto más intrigante del universo.

carraspeé para romper el encanto. No me gusta sentirme observada.

.-en fin...¿donde necesitas que te pongamos esto?...pesa un poco.-

.-oh dios mío , es cierto , perdona. Tengo que subirlo al piso de arriba.-

.-¿te mudas aquí?.- preguntó Leah , evidentemente esperanzada. Yo traté por todos los medios de darle un codazo pero me fué imposible , por que tenía los brazos repletos de bolsas de deporte.

.-No que vá. Es que..bueno , tenía estas cosas en mi piso y eran de mi hermano . A mi me ocupan un montón , así que...bueno , pensé que estaría bien soltar un poco de lastre.- admitió sonriendo.-

.-¿y por que no se las llevas a su hermano a su casa?.-

.-¡Leah!.- regañé a mi amiga.-¿a ti que te importa lo que haga Leah? , no es asunto tuyo.-

.-bueno , chica , solo preguntaba , eres demasiado susceptible , no le ha molestado ¿a que no te ha molestado Em?.- preguntó cambiando notablemente el tono de voz desde el momento en el que se dirigió a él.-

.-No que vá , no te preocupes. No se las llevo a él por que no vive aquí.-

.-¿donde vive?.- yo volví a bufar. No me parece mal que cotillee , de hecho yo tambien lo hago , lo que no me gusta es que se le note tanto.-

.-pues ahora mismo está en Francia , pero creo que vendrá a pasar una temporada con la familia.-

.-eso está bien. Bella tambien debería pasar más tiempo con la familia , si no fuese por mi, no nos veríamos en meses.-

.-eso no es cierto Leah , no seas exagerada.- me quejé.-

Era cierto que no veía a mis padres todo lo que a ellos les gustaría , pero es que mi trabajo me robaba mucho tiempo la mayor parte de las veces...y además odiaba Escocia.

Al cumplir los 18 me había escapado y me había llevado a Leah conmigo. Y desde entonces , solo he vuelto en navidad y para la boda de mi madre.

-¿y cuantos años tiene tu hermano?.-

.-Leah!.-susurré y aunque sé que ella me escuchó , no me hico ni el más minimo caso , como siempre.-

.-26.-

.-¿y tú?.- pregunto ella de nuevo.-

Él sonrió , parecía que empezaba a acostumbrarse a Leah y a su especial manera de abordar a alguien que le interesa , ahí fué cuando me dí por vencida , cuando ví los hoyuelos de Emmet aparecer...este hombre era un sueño .

.-yo tengo 30.-

.-vaya...30.- exclamó mi amiga.-

enarcó una ceja divertido.

.-¿te parecen muchos?.-

.-depende de para qué.-

Ahora la que enarcó la ceja fuí yo.

.-sí , eres lo suficientemente viejo para salir con chicas de 17 , pero no lo suficiente como para no invitarme a salir...¡invitarnos!, quise decir invirtarnos a salir.-

La sangre que habitualmente me recorre las venas se unió en mi contra para amontonarse en mis mejillas. Mi mirada horrorizada se encontró con la de Emmet , que por el contrario parecía encantado con el comentario de mi , futura _difunta_ amiga.

.-¿y a donde os gustaría que os llevase? en caso de que decidiese hacerlo , claro.-

.-oh , ya sabes , algo normalito. Primero podríamos ir a cenar a algún lugar guay y despues te invitaríamos a unas copas en el bar de una amiga , en Camden.-

.-¿en Camden?.- preguntó él.-

.-sí , en Camden , al Hale´s , ¿lo conoces?.-

.-no , la verdad es que no.-

.-pues es una lástima , cada viernes Rosalie deja a alguno de sus extravagantes amiguitos animar la fiesta con música en directo. El resto de la semana suena Britpop a toda leche, las copas no son muy caras y como además tenemos enchufe , siempre nos reservan la mejor mesa , ¿que haces?¿te apuntas?.- Dijo todo eso sin parar ni un solo segundo a respirar.-

.-bueno , no creo que deba negarme a una invitación como esa , pero el restaurante lo elijo yo ¿de acuerdo?.-

.-no pienso poner ninguna objecion al asunto , ¿tu que opinas Bells?.-

.-me parece bien .-_ que más podía decir!_

.-estupendo. Quedamos a las 7 para cenar.-

.-muy bien. Os vendré a buscar a esa hora.-

.-no es por molestar cariño. - dijo Leah muy pagada de si misma.- pero me dá la impresión de que sería imposible meternos los tres en ese cochecito tan mono que tienes.-

.-no te preocupes preciosa.-contestó en el mismo tono.- El espacio no será problema...por cierto ¿os importa si traigo a mi hermana?.-

La sonrisa de Leah descendió unos puestos en el ranking de las más brillantes del día , pero rápidamente se recompuso y exclamó un extremadamente agradable _"por supuesto"_

.-de acuerdo , se va a poner loca de contenta , está deseando conocerte Bella.-

.-genial.- fué lo único que pude decir al verme envuelta en semejante encerrona sin apenas darme cuenta.-

.-vale , ahora vamos a subir todas estas bolsas al piso de arriba , se me está cortando la circulación de la mano.- bufé de nuevo . ¿como podía ser tan quejica ? _solo llevaba una bolsa!.-_

* * *

Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo , espero que os guste.

Sé que al principio echareis de menos a Edward , pero paciencia. Es necesario que la historia siga su curso de esa manera.

Muchas gracias a las que me dejais comentarios, es muy divertido leer vuestras conjeturas sobre como continuará la historia , espero que sigais mandandome vuestra opinión.

Muchas gracias tambien a la gente que solo lee.

Bueno , en fin ya os dejo. Nos leemos pronto , en el próximo capitulo.

Muchos besitos.

L.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

EMMET POV.

.-¡Alice!.-

.-¿que?.-

.-¿donde estás?.-

.-Aquí , en mi cuarto.-

Subí las escaleras de la casa de mis padres . No entiendo por que mi hermana sigue viviendo aquí. Cobra suficiente dinero como para pagarse su propia casa . En realidad gana lo suficiente como para comprarse dos casas; Pero la enana es así. Siempre le costó separarse de la familia. Recuerdo que cuando se licenció , no quiso ir de viaje de fin de curso por no separarse de la abuela , que tenía gripe.

Tambien recuerdo el día que se marchó Edward. Hace ya tres años.

Recuerdo la llamada llena de llantos y de gritos, tambien lo nervioso que me puse al pensar que podría ser algo más grave. No es que no huviese sentido que mi hermano se huviese escapado de casa, claro que me dolió , sobre todo por que no me avisó, pero Edward es así , y yo lo conocía bien. Sin embargo Alice , no lo entendió .

Se sintió abandonada y engañada. Supongo que ser la única chica y además ser la pequeña influyó algo.

Hace dos días cuando la llamé para decirle que Ed volvía a casa , reaccionó de la manera que menos me huviese imaginado.

Cuando yo esperaba gritos de alegría escuché silencio y cuando me esperaba llanto , sentí su rabia. No lo había perdonado y no estoy seguro de si algún día lo haría. Desde ese día no sale de su habitación , ni si quiera Jasper ,su nuevo novio , ha conseguido subirle el ánimo. Cuando esta mañana , mis preciosas inquilinas decidieron invitarme a una noche de fiesta , no me lo podía creer. Era lo que Alice necesitaba. En realidad no debería salir. Estoy enfrascado en mi nuevo caso y no debo perder el tiempo , al menos hasta dentro de dos semanas. Pero Alice es mi hermana pequeña y yo cuido de los mios. Estoy seguro de que salir conmigo y con Isabella y su amiga es lo que le hace falta.

.-hola hermanita , ¿que haces?.- pregunté al entrar en la habitación.-

.-estaba revisando unos bocetos.- estaba de pie , frente a la ventana , levantando sobre su cabeza un par de papeles y mirándolos a contraluz.- ¿tú crees que esto se parece a un testículo?.- preguntó con una mueca.-

Me puse a su lado y eché un vistazo. Olía estupendamente , ella siempre lo hacía. Cada vez que me acercaba , recordaba a cuando eramos niños y Edward y yo la hacíamos rabiar...en realidad era Edward el que la hacía rabiar. Habían sido como el perro y el gato , pero se convertían en autenticas panteras cuando uno defendía al otro , incluso de mi. Solo espero que eso pueda volver a ocurrir.

.-no lo sé , ¿lo es?.- respondí despues de echar un vistazo a lo que efectivamente , se parecía extrañamente a un testículo.-

.-no , en realidad debería de ser una nuez, pero ya sabes...supongo que es imposible que no se confundan.-

.-¿es tu nuevo trabajo?.- pregunté tumbandome sobre la cama llena de peluches.- por cierto Alice , ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de que levantes el vuelo?.-

Ella me miró sorprendida.

.-¿es que ahora eres mi conciencia?.- preguntó burlona.-

.-no , es solo que me sorprende. ¿que piensas hacer?¿vivir con papá y mamá hasta el día que mueran?.-

.-claro , despues me mudaré contigo.- eso me hizo reir.-

.-podías aprovechar que Ed vuelve y compartir piso con él.- intenté probar suerte , y tantear el terreno. Pero pronto me dí cuenta de que no iba por buen camino ya que Alice no me contestó.-

.-sí , definitivamente parece un testículo.- dijo pensativa soltando un suspiro.- en fin...siempre puedo diseñar algo más...diferente a un simple _huevo_.-

.-me parece bien , pero tendrás que hacerlo otro día por que hoy tenemos planes.-

Me miró extrañada.

.-¿tenemos?.-

.-sí , tenemos.-

.-¿tú y yo?. Uy Emmet , algo muy malo debe de ocurrir para que me invites a salir. ¿que pasa?.-

.-nada.-

.-no me mientas.-

.-no te miento , no pasa nada. La inquilina de la abuela y una amiga suya me han invitado a un pub en Camden . Parece ser que está genial y en fin , he aceptado , les he dicho que tú tambien venías y se han puesto como locas.-

.-ya me lo imagino.- aceptó mordaz.- y ¿como es que la señorita Swan va por ahí pidiendo citas?¿no querrá que le rebajemos el alquiler y está usando sus armas de mujer para conseguirlo?.-

.-no digas chorradas Ali. Además no ha sido ella , ha sido su amiga la que me ha invitado.-

.-¿y es guapa?.- preguntó con voz sugerente.-

.-¿quien , Isabella o su amiga?.-

.-ambas.-

.-pues en realidad sí , lo son. preciosas...aunque no tanto como mi hermanita pequeña.-

.-eso ya lo veremos. ¿a que hora has quedado con ellas?.-

.-a las 7.-

.-vale , pues ahora vete y ponte guapo. una vez que las vea , yo decidiré si son lo suficientemente buenas para mi hermanito.-

.-si por ti fuera , jamás saldría con chicas.-

.-por que ninguna es tan buena como tú.-

Suspiré.- en fin. procura estar lista a eso de las 6.30 , pasaré a por ti.-

.-aquí estaré...por cierto. Ponte vaqueros , estás realmente guapo con ellos Emmet... para comerte!.-

Aún estaba sonriendo cuando llegué a casa. Era algo que mi pequeña siempre conseguía.

Me metí en la ducha de agua caliente . Y ese fué el primer momento en el que me empecé a poner nervioso.

Repetí mentalmente todo lo que había pasado.

Dos preciosidades me habían invitado a salir con ellas...y voy yo , e invito a mi hermana. Si alguno de mis amigos se huviese enterado , me habría cortado los huevos por idiota...dos para mi solo..el sueño de cualquier hombre..soy idiota , soy idiota. Bueno quizás aún estaba a tiempo de arreglarlo...y llegado el momento..¿a quien elegiría?.

Las dos estaban de muerte...

Definitivamente me preocuparía de esto más tarde.

Salí de la ducha y cojí el movil. Pensé que si invitaba a Alec , él podría ayudarme a decidir. En caso de que los tiros fuesen por donde yo creía. Por que a lo mejor estaba siendo un poco imaginativo y lo único que ellas querían de mi era una amistad...no , imposible , solo había que ver como se conportaban de raras cuando me veían...bueno , equivocado o no , prefiero pensar eso.

* * *

BELLA POV.

Escuché como se abría la puerta de la calle justo cuando me estaba dando los últimos toques de rimmel.

.-¿has llamado a Vicky?.- preguntó Leah arrebatándome el pincel de las manos.-

¿cuando le había dado yo las llaves de mi casa?.

.-no .-contsté.-, supongo que nos la encontraremos en el Hale´s , no sale de allí de todos modos.-

.-es verdad.- asintió.- ¿por que no te has puesto el vestido azul?.- preguntó .-

.-por que no. ¿tiene este algo de malo?.- dije revisánsome.-

.-no , es bonito , te queda bien.-

.-tu tambien estás muy guapa.-

No mentí.

Leah tenía la suerte de que todo lo que se ponía le sentaba bien , ya podría haber sido un saco de patatas o un simple periódico . Todo parecía de diseño sobre sus curvas. Sin embargo este ceñidísimo vestido amarillo le sentaba especialmente bien.

.-se retrasa.- dijo al cabo de unos segundos.-

.-no desesperes.- reí.- quedamos a las siete y son las siete menos diez.-

.-ya Bella , pero no debería hacernos esperar tanto...tengo hambre.- gimió.-

.-ya...el problema es que creo que preferirías empezar por Emmet , en vez de por un sandwich.-

.-¿y por que tiene que traer a su hermana?.-

.-¿que más dá Leah?. No es como si fuésemos a hacer un trío o algo así ¿no?.-

.-¡claro que no!.- exclamó molesta. pero luego su expresión se volvió divertida.-

.-aunque habría sido interesante. Si quieres que te diga la verdad , me huviese gustado verte en acción. Eres siempre taaaan correcta.-

.-creéme , en esos momentos , soy de todo menos correcta.-reí.-

.-me cuesta creerlo.-

En ese momento sonó el timbre y la perversa risilla de Leah.

Me levanté de la silla que había puesto en frente del espejo del baño y fuí a abrir todavía sonriendo de las ocurrencias de mi prima.

Emmet estába guapísimo. Los vaqueros le sentaban de muerte a este hombre y la camisa negra se le ceñia al cuerpo de una manera demasiado peligrosa como para meterlo en un bar como el Hale´s.

.-hola.- dijo con los hoyuelos en las mejillas.- estás muy guapa.-

.-tú tambien.- me quedé como una auténtica retrasada mirando para él , y tampoco él parecía tener ganas de desviar la mirada. Pero pronto un carraspeo a su espalda , rompió el hechizo.-

.-hola.- dijo una chica tras él.- me llamo Alice. Soy..-

.-la hermana de Emmet , me imagino.- interrumpí.- él dijo que vendrías. Yo soy Isabella.- me presenté tendiendole mi mano.-

.-encantada Isabella.-

.-¿quereis pasar?.- ofrecí.- podemos tomarnos una cerveza antes de salir.-

.-vale.-exclamó Alice adelantandose a Emmet pasando bajo su brazo. A lo que él se encojió de hombros con esos encantadores hoyuelos de nuevo.

Debía de pedirle que dejase de sonreir o me volvería absolutamente loca.

.-me gusta lo que has hecho aquí.- gritó Alice desde el salón.-

.-gracias.-

.-en serio , está muy cambiado , seguramente mi abuela moriría al ver que has quitado su adorada mesa de cristal , pero a mi me gusta. oh, ¿pintas?.-

Preguntó señalando mi caballete.

.-sí , de hecho acabo de empezar un nuevo cuadro esta mañana.-

.-¿puedo verlo?.- preguntó.-

En ese momento me sentí incómoda. ¿como se le niega algo a quien te alquila su casa?

.-A Isabella no le gusta enseñarle sus obras a nadie hasta que estén terminadas.- me salvó Leah desde el cuarto de baño.- dice que pensar en las opiniones que puedan tener los demás la... _bloquean_.-

Alice asintió , y Leah se acercó a ella.

.-Soy Leah. la prima pesada que no la deja en paz.-

.-Alice , la hermana pequeña que va de vela a las citas.- todos reimos y nos sentamos en el salón.

Fuí a por unas cervezas a la cocina y comenzamos a charlar.

.-¿a que te dedicas Alice?.- preguntó Leah.-

.-soy publicista. Hago los carteles de publicidad de grandes marcas.-

. está genial . Era otra de la cosas que me habría gustado hacer en la universidad.- comenté saliendo de la cocina.-

.-aún estás a tiempo.- me dijo Ella.- ¿cuantos años tienes Isabella?.-

.-24.-

.-¿ves? aún estás a tiempo , yo tengo 25 y me licencié hace tres.-

.-¿y ya estás trabajando con grandes marcas?.- preguntó Leah , impresionada.-

.-tuve mucha suerte...y mucha ayuda.- tomó aire , como si fuese a revelar algo que en cierto modo la incomodaba.- mi hermano.- dijo señalando a Emmet.- me presentó a mucha gente , gente que me presentó a otra gente que me puso en contacto con la gente para la que trabajo.- su juego de palabras me hizo reir.- así que supongo que soy una pequeña enchufada.- Emmet bufó molesto.

.-no lo creo.- dijo Leah.- si no hicieses bien tu trabajo , no te mantendrían en nómina.-

Alice sonrió.-¿a que te dedicas tú?.-

.-bueno. Tengo una tienda.-

.-¿de que?¿ropa...complementos..?.-

.-ropa y bolsos.- admitió Leah con una sonrisa.-

.-es genial , ¿donde está?.-

.-en Oxford Street.-

.-deberías de decirle exactamente donde está Leah. Alice es una fanática de los bolsos. Es posible que frente a ti tengas a una clienta en potencia.- apuntó Emmet.-

.-no te preocupes. ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso . Ahora vamos a beber esta cerveza y a salir a cenar , por que no sé vosotros , pero yo , me muero de hambre.-

Salimos de casa y nos quedamos alucinadas viendo el enorme 4X4 que estaba aparcado frente al portal.

.-¿Emmet?.- preguntó Leah.-¿cuantos coches tienes?.-

él rió visiblemente orgulloso.

Leah se abalanzó sobre el asiento delantero , el del copiloto. Y a mi no me importó. Si quería a Emmet para ella no me entrometería. De todos modos tampoco sé si sería capáz de evitarlo. él no parecía ser capáz de alejar sus ojos de ella , así que...

_¡mierda!_ .Debí haberme puesto el vestido azul.

.-¿Os apetece cenar pasta?.- preguntó Alice que se sentaba a mi lado.-

Nosotras asentimos.

.-Genial , por que Emmet conoce un italiano estupendo .-

.-¡_meraviglioso!_.-exclamó Leah con un patético acentó.

La cena fué mucho más agradable de lo que me habría imaginado.

Resultó que la hermana de Emmet era una de la personas más interesantes que había conocido en mucho tiempo.

Me reía con ella tanto como no recordaba.

Emmet se empeñó en pagar la cena , Leah y yo nos opusimos , pero él insistió y añadió que la cena corría de su cuenta pero que las copas de la nuestra.

Yo solo deseé que no bebiese demasiado por que el sueldo de una pintora que solo había expuesto cinco cuadros en los últimos dos años y que hacía horas como guía en el museo , no era demasiado elevado.

Aparcó el coche frente al pub de Rosalie, pese a que yo le rogué que no lo hiciera.

.-no pasará nada , Isabella. No te preocupes tanto, relájate.-

.-no pidas imposibles Em. ¿que sería de Bells si no pudiese estar preocupandose todo el rato por todo?.- bromeó Leah , que ya estaba enganchada del brazo de mi casero.- Ella es así. Una _mimi mamá_.-

.-de acuerdo.- dije elevando las manos.- es tu coche. Yo siempre puedo volver en taxi a casa.-

Pasamos al interior del local.

Estaba a rebosar , como cada viernes.

He de admitir que Rosalie ha sabido sacarle un provecho estupendo al lugar. El día que nos lo enseñó , al resto de la pandilla, No era más que un lugar oscuro , inhospito , lleno de humedades y de bichos asquerosos.

Todos dijimos , yo incluida, que era una locura, que no se le pasase por la cabeza alquilarlo por que nunca saldría nada bueno de allí.

Pero la visión de Rosalie siempre va mucho más allá de la del resto.

Ella veía un sueño donde los demás no veíamos nada más que mierda. Gracias al cielo no nos hizo ni caso y hoy en día es el pub , con actuaciones en directo más visitado de la zona.

.-¡Hombre al fin!.- gritó una preciosa Rosalie a mis espaldas.- llevo esperandoos más de media hora.-

.-perdona Rose. Teníamos una _cita_.- dijo Leah mientras la besaba en las mejillas y señalaba a nuestros nuevos amigos.-

.-oh, hola.-

Emmet estaba causando en ella el mismo efecto que en Leah y en mi.

Me pregunto si Victoria será inmune...

.-Rosalie.- dije divertida.- estos son Alice y Emmet. Su abuela es la encantadora mujer que me ha alquilado mi casa. Chicos , ella es Rosalie, mi mejor amiga.-

.-encantados.- dijo Alice ofreciéndole su mano.

.-bueno , Rosie. ¿Está lista nuestra mesa?.- preguntó Leah , ligeramente molesta por la expresion de Emmet , que no dejaba de babear mirando el perfecto escote de Rosalie.-

No lo culpé.

Rosalie era tan espectacular que dañaba a la vista.

Era la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás.

Alta , despampanantemente curvilínea , incluso más que Leah.

Su pelo rubio caía en cascada por sus hombros rozando una perfecta y bronceada piel, nada normal en nuestra ciudad.

Sus labios eran tan carnosos que parecían de mentira y sus ojos azules tan brillantes que como decía mi buen amigo Jacob , _iluminarían todo el pais en caso de un apagón;_ Por no hablar por supuesto del más que sugerente lunar que descansaba sobre su labio superior , que parecía puesto ahí a proposito para provocar...solíamos reirnos a menudo de la cantidad de hombres que la llamaban y le suplicaban citas, sin embargo ella nunca estaba preparada por que tenía la ridícula idea de que en algún lugar estaba el definitivo , así que no quería perder tiempo intentando conocer a idiotas que lo único que querían de ella , era ver sus preciosos mechones dorados , pegados a su frente tras una larga sesión de sexo. Tampoco se puede decir que no saliese con hombres, lo hacía. Pero a poder ser , no más de una vez con cada uno.

.-¿no lo está siempre?.- respondió burlona sin desviar su vista del chico.-

Nos hizo una seña con el dedo para que la siguiéramos y así lo hicimos.

Nos colocó en nuestro lugar de siempre. Una mesa redonda , suficientemente amplia como para albergar al menos a 8 personas.

Era mi lugar favorito por que estaba justo frente al pequeño escenario que con tanto esfuerzo Jacob logró montar.

Me encantaba estar allí.

Solíamos reunirnos todos los viernes para escuchar a los nuevos descubrimientos de Rosalie.

Chicos que llamaban a la puerta del local pidiendo una oportunidad para poder ser escuchados. No es que huviese salido ningún gran artista de allí , pero todo el mundo sabía que si querías que alguien escuchase tus canciones cuando todavía no eras nadie , tenías que conseguir una actuación en el Hale´s.

Cuando Rosalie se alejó para pedir nuestras bebidas ví como Emmet paseaba sus ojos por todo el local , admirando anonadado , no solo a su propietaria , si no a todo lo demás.

.-¿sorprendido?.- pregunté burlona elevando una ceja.-

.-la verdad es que sí. No me imaginaba que ...bueno , no me imaginaba esto.- admitió señalando con las manos las sillas tapizadas y las grandes lámparas de diseño.-

.-¿y que te esperabas exactamente?.- inquirió Leah.-

.-lo cierto que en cuanto escuché _Camden._- dijo marcando las palabras.- lo primero que se me vino a la mente fueron unos pantalones de cuero y un millar de piercings.- Leah y yo reimos mientras Alice rodaba los ojos.-

.-Emmet , Emmet , Emmet.- dijo Leah pasando su brazo por los hombros de nuestro nuevo amigo.- ¿es que aún no te has dado cuenta?.-él , la miró con un interrogante en los ojos.- Somos chicas con clase. Nunca podríamos meterte en un tugurio como ese...aunque me parece encantador por tu parte que estuvieses dispuesto a ir a uno , en caso de que te lo pidiéramos , eres todo un caballero.- Concluyó apartandose de él bruscamente al ver que Rose se acercaba con nuestras bebidas.-

Al parecer , mi querida Leah tambien se había dado cuenta del interés por nuestra amiga en él , y sabía que no tenía nada que hacer. Rosalie , definitivamente , no era la misma clase de rival que yo.

Ella ganaría siempre.

.-Bueno , aquí teneis. Cuatro margaritas y una cerveza...Bella, ¿cuando tienes pensado empezar a beber como una adulta?.-

.-¿que tiene de malo mi cerveza?.-

Como respuesta , se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

.-y cuentanos Rose, ¿que maravilloso cantamañanas nos tienes preparado hoy?.- preguntó Leah.-

.-bueno. Lo cierto es que no lo he escuchado aún. Me lo encontré un día mientras cerraba el local y no me dejó tranquila hasta que acepté a que tocase alguna noche y fijate tú , que esa noche es hoy.-

.-¿no lo has escuchado?.- preguntó Emmet y ella negó.-¿y que ocurre si es un auténtico desastre?.-

.-sería mi suicidio social.-

.-¿y lo dices así , tan tranquila?.- exclamó él divertido.-

.-¡claro! ya me ha pasado otras veces.-

.-A Rose ya le cerraron un local por confiar en quien no debía , nunca aprende de sus errores.- masculló Leah.-

.-Sí que he aprendido de mis errores...pero no quiero renunciar al delicioso placer de equivocarme.- sentenció con una sonrisa picajosa antes de girar , de modo que su precioso pelo revoloteó sobre sus hombros desnudos , casi provocando un paro cardíaco al pobre de Emmet.

Alice , no pudo evitar bufar.

.-Aún tenemos tiempo antes de presenciar el... _suicidio social de Rose_.- dijo Leah poniendo comillas con los dedos.- asi que...¿por que no nos contais algo más sobre vosotros?. Sabemos que sois hermanos , sabemos que sois los dos guapísimos y que teneis unos excelentes trabajos que os reportan unos muy buenos ingresos , pero no sabemos nada más.-

.-¿Hay algo más?.- preguntó burlona Alice.-

.-¿tienes novio..no?.-

.-sí , tengo novio. Se llama Jasper. No tiene hermanos , es extremadamente guapísimo y todavía no tiene un trabajo que le reporte buenos ingresos.-

Estallamos en carcajadas.

.-¿y donde está?.- pregunté.-

.-oh , en una convención de psicología.-

.-¿es psicólogo?.-

.-lo será. De momento sigue estudiando. Un rollo.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.- pero en fin , no es tan malo por que así yo puedo salir y divertirme.-

Una fuerte y sonora carcajada salió de los labios de Emmet.

.-¿que?.- preguntamos todas.-

.-Alice. Tú nunca sales a divertirte. Es más , estoy tremendamente sorprendido de que estés aquí esta noche y de que no me costase cuatro horas convencerte de que vinieras.-

.-ya sabes por que vine.- aseguró ella con sorna en la voz.-

.-no , no lo sé.-

.-sí , sí lo sabes.-

.-no lo sé.-

.-lo sabes.-

.-no.-

.-sí.-

.-de acuerdo , ambos lo sabeis , ¡pero nosotras no!.- grité empezando a desesperarme con el jueguecito. Bastante tenía con aguantar el de Jacob y su hermana.-

.-vine.- comenzó ella.- por que , él - señaló a Emmet con el dedo.- me dijo, que tenía una cita con dos mujeres preciosas y creo que le daba miedo venir solo.-

.-¿ah sí?.- pregunté.-

.-estaba acojonado.- rió Alice.-

.-absolutamente aterrado.- asumió él riendo.-

.-pues ya ves que no había nada que temer.- afirmé.-

.-lo sé ahora.-asintió.- pero cuando me abordasteis en las escaleras de tu casa , he de admitir que me entró el pánico.-

.-¿te asustan las mujeres Emmet?.- lo picó Leah.-

.-ummmm...una sola , no.- Todos reimos.- ¿y que me decís de vosotras?¿no teneis un regimiento de novios detrás?.-

.-sí , por suspuesto , pero los dejamos en casa esta noche para dedicarte todo nuestro tiempo.- dije e inmediatamente Leah comenzó a reir coreada por Alice.-

.-¿entonces?...¿puedo asumir que no hay ningún señor Swan esperando tras la puerta para partirme la cara?.-

.-¿Bella?¿un novio?, deja que me ría.-

Levanté la vista y ví una larga y rizada cabellera pelirroja , absolutamente inconfundible para mi.-

.-¿chicos? os presento a Victoria. Escritora , pintora y escultora en ciernes. Vic , estos son Alice y Emmet.-

Presenté solemnemente.

Conocía a Victoria desde la universidad , cuando una mañana nos sentamos juntas en clase de dibujo. Desde entonces nos habíamos hecho casi una. Teníamos los mismos gustos , y las mismas inquietudes , ella era como mi alter ego. Parlanchina hasta el extremo , bastante mal hablada , pero muy buena de corazón. Ella me echó la lengua y se sentó entre Emmet y su hermana.-

.-creo que alguien preguntaba si nuestra querida Isabella tenía novio.- Ellos asintieron.- Vereis , os contaré una bella historia.- dijo tomando la copa de Alice y dándole un sorbo tan grande que pronto debería pedirse otro margarita.- Todo empezó en la universidad...- comenzó.-

Yo me apoyé contra el respaldo de la silla con una nerviosa sonrisa en los labios. No me gustaba que la gente hablase de mi vida , pero tengo que reconocer que Victoria siempre lo ha hecho magníficamente bien.

- Había una chica delgaducha y tímida que había llegado del norte de Escocia , con su acento extraño y todo eso.- yo bufé.- ¿que?¿acaso no hablabas raro?.- me preguntó.-

.-eso no es hablar raro, el acento es un poco más fuerte , eso es todo.- justifiqué-

.-Bella ,Leah tambien es de Escocia y nunca la he oido utilizar el mismo acento que tú.- me riñó ella.-¿puedo seguir?.-

.-por favor..-pedí con una reverencia.-

.- En fin , la chica que hablaba_ raro - _me echó la lengua_.-_, conoció al chico más maravilloso del mundo..llamemosle...¡Mike!.-

.-¿Victoria? se llamaba Mike.- admití con una carcajada.-

.-pero ellos no lo sabian.- exclamó ella con sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos , lo que los hizo reir a todos.- El caso , es que _Mike_.- miró para mi recalcando el nombre.- se enamoró por completo de ella, de su cabello rojizo , de sus soñadores ojos , de sus pequeñas manitas de artista...y se querían más que nadie en este mundo.- hizo una pausa intencionada para darle emoción a la historia y que todo el mundo quisiese más..._odio conocerla tan bien!.-_

.-¿y que pasó?.- preguntó Alice cayendo en su trampa.- parece una historia como otra cualquiera , dos adolescentes que se quieren , eso no explica por que Bella no ti...- Victoria puso su mano sobre los finos labios de Alice y continuó.-

.-Hay muchas formas de quererse, ¿sabes? Pero la suya era... total. Un amor puro, increíble, amor único , como no hay dos. Todas las parejas piensan que su amor es diferente , que jamás habrá nadie capáz de sentir lo mismo. Pero su amor era realmente así. Podían pasarse horas mirándose a los ojos sin decir una palabra, cuando se tocaban , sentías como el ambiente aumentaba unos grados , destilaban pasion . Jamás he visto tal dolor en los ojos de nadie como cuando ellos se separaban y cuando estaban juntos , te contagiaban la alegría...No creo que vuelva a ver algo como eso jamás , por que ver lo mucho que se amaban...lo mucho que se respetaban...no hay palabras para describirlo...-

Miré a Victoria que seguía con su semblante serio narrando la historia de mi primer amor. Si no fuese por que yo misma la había vivido y terminado , ahora mismo tendría las mismas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Alice.-

.-¿y que pasó?.- preguntó.-

.-que me licencié , me enteré que me puso los cuernos con la hija del decano y lo dejamos.- añadí yo , divertida al tiempo que Leah rodaba los ojos.-

.-¡eso no es cierto Bella!.-

.-¡que más dá !.- exclamé.- eso fué hace mucho tiempo y desde luego no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión de no tener novio.-

.-¿entonces?.- preguntó Emmet que había permanecido en silencio durante todo el relato.-

.-¿entonces que?.-

.-¿por que no quieres tener novio?.-

.-por que no me apetece.-

.-eso no es una cuestión de apetencias.- replicó Alice.-

.-sí que lo es. Ahora mismo no me apetece complicarme la vida con ningún tío que probablemente no pueda aportarme nada mejor que un par de orgasmos.-

.-que ya sería bastante.- añadió Rosalie que se había sentado a mi lado durante la conversación.-

.-no entiendo como puedes pensar así aún Bella. Creí que tu campaña de _abajo el amor _se habría terminado hace años.-

.-no se trata de una campaña...es más bien de ser consciente de la realidad de la vida...verás.- dije mirando a Alice a los ojos.- _¿Te has imaginado el día que conozcas al hombre de tus sueños , increíblemente atractivo , sexy , y que caiga rendido a tus pies en cuanto te vea...?.- ella asintió sonriente.- Bien , olvídate de eso, ese día no existe y ese hombre tampoco.-_

Emmet rompió en una de sus sonoras carcajadas haciendo que algunos de los otros clientes del bar girasen sus rostros con curiosidad para intentar descubrir que era lo que le hacía tanta gracia.-

.-¿que?.- pregunté confundida.-

Emmet miró a Alice con complicidad sin poder dejar de reir todavía.

.-¿sabes a quien me ha recordado?.- le preguntó a ella.-

.-perfectamente.-asintió Alice con media sonrisa.-

.-es increíble.- me dijo.- hablas exactamente igual que mi hermano.-

.-entonces debe ser un hombre muy inteligente.- bromeé.-

.-no tanto.- dijo ella con el rostro súbitamente ensombrecido.-

.-Alice.- dije.-no pretendía molestarte...en serio...-

.-no , no , que vá.- se apresuró a aclarar.- no me ha parecido mal. Pensar en lo que Edward habría dicho ha sido lo que me ha molestado , pero tranquila , no tiene nada que ver contigo. Al contrario . Me parece interesante que opines eso, no es común en las mujeres pensar como lo haría un hombre , creo que es...divertido.-

.-es que mi Bella es extremadamente divertida.- dijo Rosalie besandome el hombro .- ambas tenemos un obetivo, no es cierto Bells?.- yo asentí.-

.-¿y cuál es?.- preguntó Emmet curioso.-

.-No buscamos al hombre de nuestras vidas , solo buscamos el mejor polvo de nuestras vidas y mientras lo encontramos...disfrutamos de la búsqueda.- terminó mi amiga chocando su copa con mi jarra al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo a Emmet.-

.-brindo por eso.- afirmó él.-

.-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo.- se quejó Leah.-

.-ni yo.- se sumó Alice.- es más...en fin , con todos mis respetos, pero ¿alguna de vosotras ha estado enamorada alguna vez?.-

.-bueno , creo que Victoria os dejó muy claro hace un rato , que yo sí.- dije elevando la jarra hacia ella y sonriendole.-

.-¿en serio crees que eso era amor?.- yo asentí- Eso no era amor Bella. El amor no se basa en miraditas románticas y besitos de pajarito mientras paseais juntitos de la mano. El amor acojona, el verdadero amor debe de dar autentico pavor por que de pronto estás dispuesta a dejar tu vida en las manos de otra persona. Todo a lo que llamas _tu vida _se te pone del revés. Te sientes guapa , fea , grande , diminuta...cambias de estado de ánimo en cuestion de segundos. descubres inseguridades que ni tú misma sabías que existían y te das cuenta de que en realidad te da igual todo, todo excepto él. El mundo que conocías desaparece y pasas a formar parte de una realidad paralela en la que solo existe su voz, sus caricias, sus abrazos...¿os habeis sentido alguna vez así por alguien? Bien , pues yo sí y déjame decirte que no hay nada igual...ni siquiera uno de esos orgasmos de los que hablabas antes Bella.-

Todos nos quedamos petrificados sin saber que decir despues del discurso . Hasta que Victoria rompió el hielo.

.-Alice...¿verdad?.- ella asintió.- mira..¿has pensado alguna vez en dedicarte a la escritura? serías única como guionista.-

Todos rompimos a reir, incluida Alice.

No me sentí ofendida en ningún momento por lo que ella dijo. Era consciente de que no todo el mundo pensaba como yo. Ni siquiera yo estaba segura de estar de acuerdo conmigo misma la mayoría de las veces.

En realidad no es que estuviese en contra del amor.

Mas bien era que no estaba preparada para ponerme a buscarlo.

.-Bueno , y despues de esta declaración de intenciones , tengo que ir a ver como está mi cantante.- dijo Rose levantándose y alisando la tela de la falda.- Alice , te traigo otra copa ¿verdad?. Me imagino que tendrás la graganta seca.-

Alice soltó una carcajada y aceptó la copa que Rosalie le ofrecía.

Seguimos hablando sobre chorradas durante un rato. Definitivamente Alice y su hermano podrían convertirse fácilmente en una parte de mi grupo de amigos.

.-Atencion por favor , un poco de silencio.- pidió Rose desde su escenario.- Como sabeis , cada viernes traemos a los mejores músicos a tocar aquí para vosotros.- La gente del club gritó .- Pues este viernes no iba a ser menos.-

.-es increíble lo que esta mujer puede hacer con una caida de ojos. Los de la primera fila deben de estar hiperventilando.- comentó Alice simpática.-

.-y que lo digas.- añadió Emmet . Al que se le veía con unas ganas descomunales de saltar hasta el escenario y comerse a mi amiga.-

.-En unos momentos , subirá al escenario, no os impacienteis.-

Siguió Rosalie fingiendo no darse cuenta de que los gritos iban dirigidos a ella y no a la emoción por la actuación

.- Es de Tenesse. El pobrecito está muy lejos de su casa así que por favor , sed buenos con él.- añadió en un tono demasiado sensual para los corazónes déviles.- Vale , ahora sí. preparaos para disfrutar de la voz y las letras de ¡James Dawson!.-

Gritos , alaridos , silvidos aplausos...este era sin duda el momento que más me gustaba de los viernes.

Supongo que tenía que ver con mi profesión. En principio y a vista de todos un pintor es un artista. pero de la rama de los que se quedan sin sus dosis de aplauso. Es decir , los cantantes , actores , bailarines..todos son recibidos con obaciones (o abucheos en el peor de los casos) , sin embargo , para los de mi... _especie_. tanto el reconocimiento como la crítica , era silenciosa. Escuchando los aplausos que se le daban al resto , cubría un poquito mi carencia.

Vi subir al escenario a dos hombres:

Uno era grande... Su piel era negra como la noche , llevaba el pelo totalmente entrenzado y unas gafas de sol , pantalones cortos y chanclas. No entendí si lo del look veraniego era una broma. Ya que aquí , en pleno mes de octubre , se podía usar de todo menos chanclas.

Se colocó detrás del teclado de Rosalie.

El otro, era de estatura normal, de tez blanca , bastante delgado , aunque no lo suficiente como para calificarlo de tirillas. Vestía un vaquero y una camiseta de los Beattles , lo único que destacaba por decir algo era un borsalino gris . Él, tocaba la guitarra.

Estuvieron unos segundos ajustando los micros a la altura de cada uno ...aún ninguno de nosotros tenía muy claro quien era James Dawson. Si el enorme hombre de color o el pequeño...claro que pensandolo bien a lo mejor no era tan pequeño , lo que pasa es que estando al lado de ese tío tan alto , cualquiera habría parecido pequeñín , incluso Emmet , que debía de medir al menos el metro noventa.

.-muy bien.- exclamó el pequeño entre grititos de júvilo por parte del publico.- hola a todos, Soy James y esta noche está conmigo mi querido amigo Laurent.- dijo señalando al hombre de las chanclas.- todo el mundo aplaudió mientras el aludido sonreía.- Bueno , bienvenidos al Hale´s , un lugar genial...- Todo el mundo aplaudió , incluso Rosalie que no dejaba ver el pánico que había en sus ojos aunque los que la conocíamos , sabíamos que estaba ahí, detrás de esa perfecta fachada que ella se esmeraba tanto y tanto en dibujar.-

Empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes de la guitarra , seguíamos sin saber muy bien ni siquiera el estilo de música que íbamos a escuchar.

Rosalie seguía imperturbable con esa sonrisa tirante en los labios.

Entonces , al mismo ritmo empezó a acompañar el teclado y a los pocos segundos la dulce y encantadora voz del tal James Dawson llenó el local dejándonos a la mayoría con los ojos pegados en él.

La gente gritó cuando el chico y el hombre de las chanclas empezaron a cantar a dúo. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como una Rosalie tremendamente aliviada , se desplomaba sobre el sofá resoplando de alegría.

El estribillo llegaba y yo casi me meaba en las bragas de la emoción.

Leah y Alice me miraban con la misma pregunta en los ojos que debía de tener yo ahora mismo.¿como este hombre no tenía un disco?. Seguimos disfrutando de los acordes , los gorgoritos y los coros. Era una maravilla ver lo que se podía crear a partir de dos instrumentos y una maravillosa voz. La canción llegaba a su fin al compás de la guitarra.

.-muchísimas gracias.- dijo el cantante y entonces ocurrió lo que nunca había visto en los dos años que el Hale´s estaba abierto:

La gente se puso de pie aplaudiendo como loca.

Se escuchaban tantos gritos y silvidos de aprobación que el pobre muchacho se empezó a sentir abrumado por tal recibimiento.

No importaba , yo era una de las que gritaban en su asiento.

De todos los cantantes que Rosalie había permitido tocar en su pub, sin duda , él era el mejor.

.-muchísimas gracias a Rosalie , por permitirme estar aquí. Esto es fantastico para los dos , para Laurent y para mi , es emocionante . Estamos acostumbrados a tocar en parques , en el metro..en la ducha...- la gente se reía .- Habitualmente , las actuaciones del Hale´s eran simples.

El cantante subía , cantaba , bajaba y se marchaba . Sin un hola ni un adios, a veces , incluso ,sin el _muchísimas gracias _de rigor. Sin embrago él , además de tener una voz embaucadora , se intentaba meter al público en el bolsillo. .- nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de tocar en un local así , por lo que muchísimas gracias otra vez .-

Sin más comenzó a tocar otra canción a la guitarra, volviendo a dejar a la gente de nuevo pasmada , deleitandose con el sonido.

Escuché el murmullo de unas voces a mi lado.

Supuse que serían mis amigos. Pero no presté atención. La canción que sonaba ahora era una balada, pero no una balada propiamente dicha. Se ahorraba la cursilería y la música pastelosa .

En un momento de la canción , en la que James parecía susurrar se acercó a una de las chicas que se habían amontonado en la primera fila y le cantó al oido. Ella casi se desmaya y yo sentí como una punzada de rabia recorría mi cuerpo. ¿como se atrevía _esa, _a disfrutar de un momento que debía de haber sido mio?.

.-Bella...Bella..¡BELLA!.- me giré de golpe al escuchar el grito de mi amiga ahogado por los aplausos...el final de la canción.- Bella , ¿donde estabas?.-

.-¿yo?.- contesté mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos aún disfrutando del sabor de boca que me había dejado la canción anterior.-

.-sí , tú . Parecías estar a kilómetros de aquí.-

.-y lo estaba. Estaba en una tumbona en una playa del mar caribe con ese chico.- señalé a James.- cantandome al oido mientras yo me bebía un margarita.-

.-creí que preferías la cerveza.- dijo Emmet burlón.-

.-en realidad en mi fantasía una cerveza desentonaría bastante.- reí.- es bueno¿verdad?.- pregunté para saber si solo me lo estaba pareciendo a mi.-

.- es _sublime!_.- exclamó Rosalie que se acercaba a nosotros con el símbolo del dolar en los ojos.- le voy a pedir que venga más veces. La gente está como loca.-

.-es cierto. Nunca había visto que alguien se levantase a aplaudir al terminar la primera canción.-

.-¿es mono , verdad?.- yo seguia a lo mío...-

Leah me miró enarcando una ceja.

.-¿ya empiezas?.-

.-¿a qué?.-

.-ya sabes a qué. Ahora lo perseguirás hasta que te lo tires y despues pensarás que es aburrido y que no te aporta nada.- me reprochó.-

.-a no ser claro , un par de buenos orgasmos.- añadió Alice guiñándome un ojo.-

Yo miré a mi amiga apretando los labios para no soltar una carcajada.

.-Rosalie, ¿cuando empieza el descanso?.- pregunté sin dejar de mirar a Leah , retándola a que me detuviese.-

.-dentro de exactamente...dos canciones creo.- dijo siguiendome el juego.-

.-supongo que tendrán que beber algo ¿no?. No sería bueno para tí que se les secase la garganta y despues no pudiesen entonar...¿verdad?.- añadí con tono inocente.-

.-oh dios mio Isabella! .- gimió de manera teatral.- eso sería horrible. ¿que dirían los clientes?, sería terrible para mi.-

.-entonces quizás debería ir y prepararles algo fresquito ¿estás de acuerdo?.-

La sonrisa pícara de Leah hizo acto de presencia añadiendo una diversión extra a mi juego.-

.-¿harías eso por mi Bella?.- siguió Rose.- lo haría yo , pero ya sabes lo mal que se me dá preparar bebidas _fresquitas_.- Emmet y Alice ya estaban por los suelos. Leah siguió allí , imperturbable, sonriendo.-

.-no te preocupes Rose , para eso estan las amigas.-

Sin decir más me levanté y me alisé el vestido negro. Por suerte no me había puesto el azul , que habría preferido Leah. Me hacía demasiado escote , no habría sido apropiado para salir a ligar. Habría sido el apropiado para una segunda cita , donde el mensaje que yo habría querido dar , sería..._deleitate con mi carne_. Esta noche era algo más como..._me encantaría conocerte y besarte en la comisura de los labios..._en fin. Más sutil.

Me aplaudí mentalmente a mi misma y me colé en la barra del bar , donde estaba Jacob, que había empezado a trabajar allí hacía un año.

.-genial.- exclamó James.- me lo estoy pasando pipa ¿tú te lo estás pasando bien Laurent?.- el hombre de las chanclas asintió.- ¿vosotros os lo estais pasando bien?.- preguntó al público que sumamente participativo ( y alcoholizado , he de añadir) se levantó formando un gran ¡SÍ!.-

Tenía que darme prisa si quería preparar algo especial , no tenía pensado llevarle solo agua o una coca-cola, no quería dar la imagen de chica que lleva agua alos jugadores de fútbol en el descanso del partido, aunque fuese exactamente lo que iba a hacer , cambiando claro , un bar por un estadio y un futbolista por un virtuoso músico.

.-¿que haces aquí Bells?.- preguntó Jacob.-

.-oh , Jake , gracias a dios que estás aquí.- exclamé .- necesito que me ayudes.-

.-¿que necesitas Bella? , ahora estoy ocupado, como Rosalie te vea aquí...-

.-no temas , cumplo ordenes de la rubia .-dije guiñándole un ojo.- necesito que me prepares algo especial.-

.-¿especial?.-

.-sí , uno de esos chismes que tú haces , que hacen que las chicas se pongan _piripis_ y se vuelvan literalmente locas por ti.- pedí gesticulando con las manos.-

Me miró con una expresión entre sorprendida y burlona.

.-¿a quien quiere ligarse la jefa?.-

.-no es para ella , es para mi.- aseguré.-

.-oh. ¿y a quien quieres ligarte tú?.-

Sonreí con malicia y señalé al chico que se desgañitaba con cada gorgorito sobre el escenario. Jacob rodó los ojos.

.-Bella , definitivamente no sé que es lo que tienes , pero haz que te lo miren.-

.-¿tan feo es?.- pregunté decepcionada.-

.-no...si lo comparas con otro más feo.- Le di un golpe en el hombro.-

.-no eres gracioso Jacob , eres un idiota.-

.-pero me quieres.-

.-tu madre me paga para que te quiera.-

él soltó una carcajada y me echó la lengua.

.-esta es una de mis canciones favoritas de entre todas las que he escrito. y..bueno , espero que os veais reconocidos en ella.-

Tras decir eso mi nuevo cantante favorito , comenzó a entonar la más tierna canción que había escuchado jamás.

.-vamos Jake , date prisa , solo tengo esta canción.- le apremié.-

.-tranquila Bella , ¿no es como si se fuese a desvanecer despues de esta canción, verdad? todavía le quedan 45 minutos despues del descanso.-

.-ya , pero quiero aprovecharlos Jake.- grité a lo que él se limitó a menear la cabeza.-

.-vale , pero tendrás que atender tú al resto de la gente , si quieres que me concentre en hacerte algo que te aseguro , no podrá olvidar.-

.-hecho . Pero tampoco te pases , no quiero que le patine la lengua despues de bebérselo.-

.-¡que curioso! , yo pensé que el hecho de que le patinase la lengua no te molestaría.- dijo con un clarísimo doble sentido lo que me hizo reir..- ¡Bella!.- me gritó de pronto.- tienes a dos chicas al fondo de la barra , ve a ver lo que quieren.-

.-sí.- dije , e inmediatamente me lancé a por ellas.

Nunca había trabajado en la barra de ningún bar , pero no podía ser tan difícil. ¿no?.

Pues sí , lo era.

No me acordaba de los pedidos y cuando me acordaba no sabía cuales eran las botellas que tenía que usar y cuando lo sabía no las encontraba , estaba hecha un lío , y _¡dios mío!_ ¿cuando se iba a terminar la maldita canción?.

.-Jacob ¿ya?.- casi lloré.-

.-no , me quedan algunos toques, ¿que tal vas?.-

.-genial! .- mentí .- pero date prisa.- él sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que dejan a media población femenina sin respirar.-

Cuando estaba apunto de perder la paciencia y tirarle a una chica el mejunje que le había preparado sobre la cabeza escuché un maravilloso sonido proveniente del escenario.

No podría haber dicho si era interesante , o listo , o si tenía una buena conversación , pero lo que no se le podía negar es que tenía talento.

La gente se levantó de nuevo aplaudiendo como locos por segunda vez en la noche, incluso Jacob había dejado a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para escucharlo.

Rosalie debía de estar loca de contenta. Esta noche se iba a forrar.

Por fin la cancion eterna llegó a su fin. Y yo miré a Jacob con súplica en los ojos. Ya no sabría decir que es lo que quería , si acercarme a ese chico o alejarme de los clientes que me miraban como si fuesen hienas y yo un suculento trozo de carne putrefacta.

.-ya está Bella.-

.-¿ya está?...y...¿que es?.-

.-¿ a caso el que inventó la coca-cola desveló alguna vez la formula secreta?.- yo rodé los ojos mirando para los vasos.-

.-¿no le vas a poner nada más?.- pregunté , él me miró molesto.-

.-¿nada más?.-

.-sí , no sé..una sombrillita o algo, el vaso está un poquito soso...se trata de dar una buena impresión.-

.-entonces prendete tú del pelo la sombrillita , al vaso no le hace falta.-

Le enseñé el dedo antes coger los dos vasos y dirigirme a la pequeña sala de detrás del escenario , donde Rose había puesto un par de sillones para que los cantantes pudiesen descansar .

Ahora venía el momento difícil...¿que decir?.

Con un simple _hola te traigo esto_, no conseguiría que se fijase en mi , y tampoco quería decirle nada demasiado sugerente y que pensase que soy una fresca...¡mierda! , quizás el vestido azul no habría sido tan mala idea al fin y al cabo.

Me metí por la puerta de detrás de la barra, la que daba al despacho de Rose , donde había otra puerta , que era la sala de los cantantes. _El backstage del Hale´s._

Cuando entré , el hombre de las chanclas estaba despatarrado sobre el gran sofá blanco de Rose , solo que con él encima , no parecía tan grande. Mis ojos buscaron al otro chico por la diminuta habitación , pero no lo encontré.

.-está en el baño.- oí que me decía una voz.

En seguida recompuse mi cara , que era de absoluta decepción.

.-¿que?.-

.-¿buscas a James?.- asentí.-

.-está en el baño.-

.-oh , genial. Solo venía a ...a traeros algo de beber.-

me acerqué un poco más a él. De cerca no era tan aterrador , además , se había sacado las gafas y sus ojos eran muy dulces.

Tan oscuros como los de Jacob.

.-estoy disfrutando mucho de la actuación.- susurré Mientras el hombre le daba un gran sorbo a la bebida que yo le acababa de dar.- ¿hace mucho que tocais juntos?.-

.-dios , esto está de muerte!.- exclamó dejando el vaso sobre la mesita de al lado del sofá.-

.-¿en serio?.- suspiré aliviada.-

.-¿lo has hecho tú?.- Dudé un momento...bueno , en realidad no dudé ni un segundo . Tampoco era como si me fuesen a dar un pulizter por preparar bien un cubata , ¿no? A Jacob no le importaría , además cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo en mi lugar. Así que asentí.-

.-8 años.- dijo de pronto.-

.-¿como?.-

.-has preguntado cuanto tiempo llevamos tocando juntos...8 años.-

.-eso es mucho tiempo.-

El hombre rió abiertamente , aunnue no sabría explicar muy bien por que.

.-sí que es mucho tiempo. perdona por reirme espero no haberte ofendido.-

.-en absoluto.-contesté todavía un poco confundida.-

.-¿trabajas aquí?.- preguntó.-

.-no , soy amiga de la dueña y ella me pidió que os acercase algo de beber. Supuso que lo necesitaríais.-

.-pues dale las gracias a la jefa. Y gracias a ti tambien. Supongo que no te habrá hecho mucha gracia tener que levantarte de tu sitio para prepararnos esto...-

.-no , que vá , no es molestia. De todos modos tenía ganas de conoceros . A mi y a mis amigos nos habeis dejado absolutamente impresionados.-

.-me alegro mucho.-

En ese momento apareció James, que evidentemente no era tan bajito ahora que lo tenía de frente. al contrario, era bastante más alto que yo. Se quedó mirandome a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y yo en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que me gustaba esa sonrisa. Entornó una ceja al ver que yo no le decía nada y escuché la risa de su amigo que seguía sentado en el sofá.

.-hola.- dijo . Y gracias a Dios desperté.-

.-hola..eh...bueno. Solo venía a traeros algo de beber.- y le dí el vaso.-

.-oh , gracias.-

.-deberías probarlo , él .-dije apuntando con la barbilla al de las chanclas.- dice que está delicioso. Yo de tí me lo bebía antes de que te lo robe.- bromeé.-

.-no por dios!.- dijo él mientras bebía y una pequeña gotita se le resvalaba por la comisura de la boca. No pude evitar, aunque traté , el pasarme la lengua por los labios en una especie de maldito acto reflejo.-

Cuando dejó de beber cerró los ojos y saboreó la bebida.

.-¿y bien?.- pregunté.-

.-impresionante.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Aunque no tan amplia como la mia que estaba a punto de ponerme a aplaudir como una foca. Debía de comprarle algo a Jacob.

.-me alegro.- dije consiguiendo calmar la alegría de mi estómago.- Bueno. ya os dejo , que seguro que teneis que dar los últimos toques. quizás nos veamos despues por ahí.-

.-me encantaría.- dijo James que no había dejado de mirarme...¡bien! , no había salido mal del todo.-

.-pues hasta despues.-

* * *

¿Y bien?¿que os ha parecido?

Me quedó un poco largo , pero no supe como resumirlo.

Espero que lo disfruteis y que me dejeis vuestros comentarios.

Muchos besitos.

L.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cinco , la continuación de la noche. espero que os guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Emmet pov.

Mientras Isabella iba en busca de su nueva víctima, Como Leah había dicho . Yo me maravillaba con la sonrisa de Rosalie. ¿Como era posible que una cara como esa existiera?. Era lo más parecido a un ángel que yo había visto jamás.

Al empezar la noche, había tenido serios problemas a la hora de decidir cuál de mis nuevas amigas era más bonita.

Pero ahora, a las dos de la madrugada , lo tenía más bien claro.

Me fascinaba la forma en la que su precioso pelo caía sobre su piel, me volvía loco como se mordía el labio provocando que las mariposas de mi estómago me impidiesen respirar con normalidad , mientras ella no se daba ni cuenta de lo excitante que podía ser ese simple gesto.

Como si pudiese estar leyendome el pensamiento, sin ningún aviso , fijó sus ojos en mi.

.-hola.- dijo sin sonido.-

.-hola.- fué lo único que pude decirle antes de que una sonrisa de idiota se asomase a mis labios.

.-Emmet.- susurró Alice en mi oido.- pareces gilipollas.-

Miré a mi hermana sin poder ocultar aún la sonrisa.

.-no lo puedo evitar.- contesté.-

.-pues intentalo , anda. ¿no ves que me estás dejando quedar fatal?.-

Rodé los ojos y suspiré.

.-¿te lo estás pasando bien?.- pregunté.-

Al fin y al cabo si ella estaba allí era por mi. Gracias a dios asintió decidida

.- y...ya has decidido cuál de ellas es lo suficientemente buena para mi.-

Me mantuvo la mirada de manera picajosa antes de abrir la boca.

.-¡como si no huvieses hecho ya tú mismo la elección!.- contestó señalando a Rosalie de manera disimulada.- ¿de que valdría si yo te dijese lo contrario?.-

.-de nada en realidad .-afirmé divertido.- pero ya sabes lo mucho que me interesa tu opinión.-

Ella rompió en carcajadas dejando al resto de los de la mesa intrigados.

.-Emmet. Nunca en la vida me has hecho caso a nada de lo que te he recomendado.-

.-bueno , inténtalo , quizás esta vez lo haga.- susurré.-

Me miró por unos segundos , seguramente dudando si debía contestar o no.

.-me gusta Bella.- afirmó en voz baja.-

Me sentí decepcionado.

No es que Bella me pareciese mal... pero habría preferido que le gustase Rosalie.

.-¿por que?.- pregunté.-

.-por que me cae bien. Es bonita y creo que necesita a alguien como tú.-

.-¿alguien como yo?.- enarqué una ceja.-

.-podría ser...si no fuera por que babeas por la rubia.- suspiró.- en fin ¡que se le va a hacer!.-

.-Bella!.- gritó Leah cuando vio a su amiga subiendo las escaleras que la llevaban a la mesa .- cuentanos , ¿que tal te ha ido?¿ha sido productiva la visita al backstage?.- Bella rió.-

.-ha sido...interesante.- dijo.- pero en realidad lo único que quería era molestarte Leah , no sufras. Está libre si lo quieres.-

.-No me importa que os tireis a mis artistas , pero tendreis que hacerlo cuando termine el trabajo. No quiero que me los desconcentreis...- añadió Rosalie demasiado tarde, ya que la música había vuelto a sonar , y si te fijabas bien y sabías lo que había pasado hace unos momentos , podrías darte cuenta de como el chico buscaba a alguien paseando sus ojos por todo el local , hasta que por fin , se posaron en Bella y la miró , como si huviese encontrado la fuente de la vida eterna.-

Ellas no parecieron darse cuenta o al menos , no comentaron lo que a mi se me hacía evidente. Yo tampoco lo mencioné. Me lo tomé como un secreto entre caballeros , al fin y al cabo , su actuación con ella era tan patética como la mia propia.

Cuando el concierto terminó , la gente se puso en pie alborotada. Había sido genial y hasta yo tenía que aceptarlo. Alice tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Siempre me hizo gracia lo tremendamente emocional que era.

Alice lloraba con los anuncios de detergente, algo de lo que siempre se había burlado nuestro hermano , desencadenando fuertes riñas que siempre terminaban conmigo en medio de los dos , evitando que se mataran...como ahora mismo.

El bar se fué vaciando.

.-¿quereis otra copa?.- preguntó Rosalie mirandome.- de todos modos tengo que esperar a que los chicos recojan; despues podríamos ir a otro sitio. ¡yo tambien me quiero divertir!.- evidentemente acepté esa copa, y todas las que ella quisiera. No tenía pensado que la noche terminase tan pronto .-

El chico al que había conocido el otro día en casa de Bella , subió las escaleras con nuestras bebidas en una bandeja.

.-¡hombre Emmet!.- dijo sonriendo al verme.- no sabía que estabas aquí. Me imagino que te habrán arrastrado a la fuerza.- soltó una gran carcajada mientras me guiñaba un ojo.-

.-la verdad es que sí . Me amordazaron y me secuestraron...por cierto . Esta es mi hermana, ha venido a rescatarme. Pero tambien la han atrapado.- bromeé.-

.-Alice.- dijo mi hermana visiblemente impresionada por el chaval.-

.-encantado , yo soy Jacob , el hermano de estas dos.- dijo señalándo a Bella y a Leah.-

.-¿hermano?.- pregunté extrañado.-

.-En realidad es solo hermano de Leah.- contestó Bella.- de hecho salta a la vista.- añadió señalándolos.- lo que pasa es que hemos vivido juntos la mayor parte de nuestra vida , así que...en fin , que los he tenido que adoptar.-

.-a los dos.- terminó Jacob.-

Di un sorbo al vaso que nos trajo y me sorprendió el sabor que tenía.

.-dios esto está de muerte.- le dije.-

.-lo sé.- dijo muy pagado de si mismo.-

.-¿que es?.-

.-No te lo dirá , por que si lo hiciera , tendría que matarte.- bufó Leah rodando los ojos.- Jacob se cree que algún día se hará famoso con sus mejunjes.-

.-¿nunca vas a aceptar que te encantan?.- preguntó Bella.-

.-no , por que no me encantan.-

.-¿y por que te los bebes?.- rugió Jacob.- podrías hacer como ella.- dijo señalando a su amiga.- Bella siempre se pide una caña .-

Leah no contestó. Y todos en la mesa comenzamos a reir.

.-Perdon...- escuchamos de pronto.

Todos giramos la cabeza para encontrarnos con James , el cantante que había hecho las delicias de todo el público esta noche.

.-Rosalie...¿podría hablar contigo un momento?.- preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Bella , que le sonreía coquetamente mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza.-

.-sí , claro . Ahora hablamos , pero ¿por que no te tomas algo? sientate con nosotros un rato.-

.-la verdad es que aún tengo que recoger el equipo.-

.-no te preocupes James , ya lo hago yo.- le dijo a voz en grito su compañero , que debía de estar escuchando desde el escenario.-

Rosalie le miró levantando una ceja.

.-¿entonces?¿te vas a tomar la copa o no? despues podemos hablar de negocios , tengo algo que ofrecerte que estoy segura que te encantará.-

.-no podré negarme entonces , tú eres la jefa.-

.-así me gusta chico, las cositas claras.- bromeó mi angel .- Jacob , ¿por que no le haces uno de tus cocteles especiales?.-

.-de hecho...si puedo elegir.- dijo James con una mirada pícara.- me gustaría tomar lo mismo de antes.- añadió lanzándole una mirada a Bella , que inexplicablemente se hundió en su asiento y se sonrojó hasta lo inhumano.-

.-ehh...lo cierto es que no se´...si...¡Jacob!.- dijo girándose hacia él.- ¿te importaría bajar conmigo a la barra y...decirme donde están las botellas que _utilicé_ antes...es que ya sabes que lo mío no es el orden.-

.-no , Bella. Ve tú. Sabes perfectamente donde está todo.- contestó en un tono burlón.-

.-por favor...Jake.- susurró ella entre dientes .- por favor.-

Jacob fingió dudar unos segundos , supongo para hacerla rabiar , aunque yo no entendía nada , estaba siendo divertido.

.-Esta Bien Bells , vamos abajo.-

.-y bueno...Emmet.- dijo Rosalie en tono coqueto.- ¿a qué te dedicas?.-

.-soy abogado.-

.-caramba! .- exclamó.- no tienes pinta de abogado.-

.-¿y de que tengo pinta?.-

.-no sabría decirlo...pero definitivamente , no de abogado.-

.-espero que eso sea un cumplido.-

.-ésa era la intención.-

Me estaba poniendo una mirada traviesa que al principio no sabía como interpretar. Pero al final , me dí cuenta de que estaba tonteando conmigo, lo que me convenció de que esta noche , definitivamente , no dormiría solo.

* * *

BELLA POV.

.-Vamos Jake apúrate...joder , ¡¿quien me mandaría a mi mentir?. Ahora voy a quedar como una autentica estúpida .-

.-No te preocupes Bells , no se tiene que enterar de que el maravilloso cocktail de antes no lo hiciste tú.-

.-creo que fué bastante evidente , que no lo hice yo. Si huviese sido así , no me habría hecho falta que vinieses conmigo.-

.-no creo que él se haya dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle de todos modos...no dejaba de mirarte.-

.-¿en serio?.- pregunté halagada.-

.-en serio.-

.-oh , en ese caso...puede que no esté quedando como una idiota despues de todo.-

.-bueno , sabes que eres especialista en quedar como una idiota...- dijo en tono burlón.- pero no creo que tengas de que preocuparte esta vez.-...voilá , ya está listo.-

.-entonces vamos .-

Cuando subimos con la bebida de James ,nos encontramos con mi Rosalie riendole las gracias de una manera muy poco disimulada a Emmet , muy a lo _Rose_. Emmet había tenido suerte , había picado la curiosidad de la dama de hielo.

.-Aquí tienes.- le dije a James que hablaba con Alice.-

.-gracias.-

.-Bueno James.- comenzó Rosalie.- tengo que decirte que me has dejado absolutamente impresionada. Nunca la gente se había volcado tanto con una actuación en el bar.

.-gracias Rosalie , yo tambien me lo he pasado genial. Me he sentido muy agusto.-

- ¡Eso es estupendo! por que...me preguntaba si no te interesaría...no sé , tener algo así como un contrato.-

.-¿que clase de contrato?.- preguntó James.-

.-¿que te parecerían dos actuaciones por mes?. Te pagaría por supuesto. Tu sueldo sería proporcional a las ganancias. Además de que tu nombre saldría en cuñas de radio y repartiría carteles y fotos para hacerte publicidad.-

.-¿me lo estás diciendo en serio?.-

.-¿te parece que estoy bromeando?.- dijo Rosalie en _modo jefa_.-

Siempre me había parecido gracioso , casi cómico el modo en el que Rose cambiaba su dulce semblante para convertirlo en una dura pantalla cuando de su negocio se trataba . Como amiga era la mejor y yo la adoraba , pero jamás me habría gustado trabajar para ella.

.-no veo como podría negarme a una proposición como esa.-

.-Estupendo!. El lunes redactaré tu contrato, por supuesto , mientras trabajes conmigo no podrás tocar tus canciones en ningún otro lugar , ni siquiera en el metro. Soy una persona muy leal y me gusta que quien trabaje conmigo mantenga los mismos valores. Si alguna vez me entero de que cantas en cualquier otro sitio, incluído la ducha. Te despido , sin indemnización , sin derechos , sin nada ¿queda claro?.- Sin poder evitarlo se me escapó una risa.-

El chico tenía tanto pánico en los ojos despues de la transformación de mi amiga...ahhhh , dios , eso le daba un aire _taaan tierno_.-

.-vamos Rose, no seas tan dura con él ;Aún no ha firmado el contrato y seguro que ya se está arrepintiendo.- bromeé.- relájate .- le dije a James.- es una autentica gruñona , pero despues nunca llega a morder.-

.-no , si no tengo motivos.- puse los ojos en blanco justo en el momento en el que James aceptaba oficialmente la propuesta de mi amiga.-

.-Vale y ahora...¿a donde vamos?.- preguntó Leah.- tengo ganas de bailar .-

.-podríamos ir a Paramont.- sugirió Victoria.-

.-¿otra vez? .-gemí.- Vicki , fuimos a Paramont la última vez y no es por ofender pero , solo tú te diviertes allí.-

.-no es cierto...que yo sepa , la última vez que estuvimos allí...te vi bastante entretenida.- siseó con rabia en los ojos.-

.-vamos Bella , si ella quiere ir a Paramont , vamos a Paramont, no puede ser tan malo.- intervino Alice.-

.-¿alguna vez has estado allí?.- pregunté.-

.-no.-

.-bien , ya te arrepentirás luego...¿quieres venir?.- le pregunté a James que seguía con su imperturbable sonrisa.-

.-¿quieres que vaya?.-me retó dejandome un tanto confundida.-

.-claro , ¿por que no? Al fin y al cabo en cuanto lleguemos allí me van a dejar sola como hacen habitualmente , no me vendría mal alguien con quien poder hablar...así que ¿que?¿te apetece venir o no?.-

él frunció el ceño.

.-no lo sé... En realidad me huviese gustado más que me dijeses que te morías de ganas de pasar un rato agradable conmigo , en vez de pedirme que te haga de mono de feria...- el rubor cubrió mi rostro.-

.-no , yo no...-

.-en fin ¡que más dá! , al fin y al cabo , yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer esta noche. Podríamos entretenernos mutuamente.-

El doble sentido que le dí a sus palabras casi hacen que me desabrochase el vestido y me lo tirase allí , frente a todos mis amigos , gracias a dios al cabo de los años he aprendido a diferenciar perfectamente mis fantasías de mis realidades...aunque fuesen un poco más aburridas.

* * *

Emmet pov

Nunca había salido por Camden antes de hoy; pero he de admitir que estaba siendo una experiencia de lo más agradable.

El Paramont , terminó por ser un bar de ambiente Gay.

Ahí fué donde descubrí que Victoria tenía un gusto diferente al de sus amigas , lo que enfermamente me hizo visualizar diferentes escenas conmigo como protagonista.

La cancion _MEN I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN _de Shania Twain retumbaba por todas las partes haciendo que una Rosalie mucho más deshinibida que hace media hora , menease las caderas a un ritmo desenfrenado volviendome absolutamente loco.

.-¿quereis algo de beber?.-me ofrecí intentando escapar de esa melena rubia que poco a poco iba deshaciendo el control que me impedía no arrastrarla fuera de la vista de cualquiera.-

.-sí , me apetece un _bull-dog_.- pidió Rosalie.-

.-lo mismo para mi.- gritaron mi hermana y Leah.-

.-¿y tú?.- le pregunté a Bella.-

.-cerveza.-dijo encojiendose de hombros.-

.-no , nada de eso.- gritó Rosalie.- Emmet , tráele un..._bloody mary_. Ya va siendo hora de que se pille una buena cogorza .-

.-no!.- gritó ella.- no quiero una cogorza y menos aquí.-

.-Entonces...tres_ bull-dogs_ y un _bloody Mary_ .-dijo James divertido .- bien , vamos Emmet , te acompaño a pedir.-

Dejamos atrás los quejidos de Bella que se veía horrorizada por dejar de lado sus deliciosas cervezas y nos dirijimos hacia la barra entre risas.

.-¿piensas emborracharla?.- le pregunté cuando ya estábamos esperando a que la camarera de grandes pechos nos atendiese.-

.-¿a quien?.-

.-¿a quien? , venga tío. No voy a decirle nada , pero tus intenciones son más bien claras.- dije entrecerrando los ojos.-

.-¿tanto como las tuyas?.- contestó picándome.-

.-espero que no . Me gustaría pensar que disimulo mejor que tú.-

.-no lo haces.-

.-no verdad?.- contesté riendo.- en fin. Recemos entonces para que ambos tengamos suerte.-

Las chicas cantaban a pleno pulmón cuando por fin llegamos a ellas cargando con todos los vasos y la copa de Isabella.

Puso un gesto de asco pero inmediatamente se puso a beber sin rechistar; quizás por la euforia del momento o quizás por que James fué quien le tendió el vaso.

La canción de _HOT AND COLD_ empezó a sonar a toda leche.

Personalmente nunca me había gustado esta música , claro que eso había sido antes de ver a Rosalie bailandola. Ahora , pensé , me compraría toda la discografía para poder recordar este momemto durante toda la semana.

Terminamos la copa y fuimos a por la segunda , y la segunda llevó a una tercera.

Mis capacidades empezaban a fallar estrepitosamente. Sin saber muy bien como , le tiré a una chica el cubata por encima y a otra le quemé el vestido con mi cigarro...dió lo mismo , estábamos todos tan perjudicados que nadie se dió cuenta.

.-quiero otra copa. ¿me acompañas?.- me pidió Rosalie al oido.

Yo solo sonreí y asentí como un tonto. Llevaba toda la noche deseando pasar un momento a solas con ella y por fin , ese momento sería ahora.

Nos alejamos del resto con los pedidos.

.-¿te lo estás pasando bien?.- preguntó una muy bebida Rosalie.-

.-sí , genial.-

La música se alzaba sobre nuestras voces por lo que teníamos que pegarnos mucho para conseguir descifrar lo que nos estábamos diciendo.

Eso me permitía disfrutar del olor de Rosalie.

Su perfume suave y fresco se juntaba con el olor natural de su piel , dando lugar a una combinación que debería venderse en botecitos y a precio de oro. Esta chica estaba volviendome literalmente loco.

.-siento mucho no haberte dicho antes que era un local de ambiente.-

.-no pasa nada. Hay buena música.- dije burlón.-

.-ya , pero disminuye en gran cantidad tus oportinidades de ligue.- ronroneó.-

.-¿que te hace pensar que he venido a ligar?.-

.-¿no es a lo que has venido?.-

.-no.-

.-es una lástima.- suspiró y mis sentidos se pusieron alerta, ¿acaso estaba intentando seducirme?.-

.-¿el que es una lástima?.- la tenté a continuar.-

.-nada , olvídalo.-

Cuando me dí cuenta se había dado la vuelta y empezaba a pedir al camarero que la miraba como si se la fuese a comer.

Un sentimiento parecido a la rabia me recorrió la espina dorsal .

Sin pensarlo mucho , me pegué Rosalie.

Bastante.

Demasiado.

Tanto , que muy fácilmente podría estar clavándose la barra del pub en el estómago.

No me importó , lo único que quería era que ese tío , dejase de mirarla como si fuese suya , por que aunque solo fuese por hoy , por esta noche , Rosalie estaba conmigo.

Ella se giró sin despegarse ni un solo centímetro de mi, y me miró divertida elevando una ceja.

.-¿que?.- pregunté aún molesto con el camarero.-

.-nada.- dijo tras soltar una leve carcajada.-¿me ayudas?.- me pidió entregandome dos vasos.-

Volvimos con los otros cuando comenzó a sonar otra canción _LOVE AND SEX AND MAGIC_.

Las chicas emitieron un gritito de júvilo mientras Jacob , que abrazaba a una morena , James y yo las mirábamos divertidos.

El sudor comenzó a resvalarme por la espalda en cuanto los movimientos de Rosalie se mezclaron con la música dándole a la letra de la canción un significado demasiado personal .

Caminó hacia mi clavándome sus sensuales ojos azules , atravesandome como si pudiese leerme la mente , como si supiese que quería hacer yo con ella ahora mismo.

.-¿baila señor Cullen?.- me preguntó casi en un gemido.-

Yo no supe contestar , solo la sujeté por la cintura y la pegué a mi.

Ella se contoneaba peligrosamente rozandose contra mi bragueta , que ahora mismo luchaba por no reventar.

.-_i bet that i can make you believe in love, and, sex and magic_...- me cantaba al oido. (** apuesto que puedo hacerte creer en el amor , el sexo y la magia**)

De acuerdo , esto ya no eran imaginaciones , me estaba lanzando indirectas.

Si seguía así no podría contenerme mucho más , me estaba faltando el tiempo para agarrarla del pelo a lo troglodita y llevarmela a mi cueva.-

.-_baby show me , show me , what´s your favourite trick that you wanna use on me and i´ll volunteer_.-( c**ariño, muestrame , cuál de tus trucos favoritos quieres usar conmigo y me presentaré voluntaria**) siguió cantandome a tan solo unos milímetros de mis labios... No pude más.

A la mierda.

La agarré del brazo _(me pareció mucho más adecuado que el pelo)_ y la arrastré fuera de la pista.

Ella no parecía asustada cuando me giré para mirarla a la cara , al contrarío su expresión era divertida.

Miré hacia los lados buscando un lugar apropiado...:

pista de baile...

no , demasiada gente.

sofás...

no , todos llenos...

.-creo que este bar tiene unos baños apasionantes...quizás te gustaría que te los enseñara..- me dijo la coqueta voz de Rosalie al oido.-

No lo pensé dos veces.

Tomé su cara en mis manos y la besé en los labios , con fuerza , casi con fiereza. Supongo que toda la tension que sentí durante toda la noche me había desbordado.

.-ven.- dijo ella entre jadeos tirando del borde de mis vaqueros para que la siguiera..

¡como si hiciera falta!

Abrió la puerta de los servicios de mujeres pero al parecer estaban todas en fila esperando a que quedasen libres y yo no tenía tanta paciencia, así que la giré y la metí en el de hombres.

Ninguno de los tíos que estaban allí , pareció sorprenderse de que entrase como alma que lleva el diablo y la empujase contra el único servicio que tenía puerta y que gracias a dios estaba libre.

.-¿estamos ansiosos?.- preguntó ella entre risas.-

No le contesté , volví a devorarle los labios como si fuesen la única fuente de agua en medio del desierto.

Empezó a desabrocharme los pantalones mientras yo la subí a la cisterna del servicio para así tener las manos libres y ayudarla en su tarea , al fin y al cabo , me han educado para ser un caballero...

¡ja!.

Mientras ella me bajaba los pantalones y lo que no eran los pantalones hasta los tobillos , yo le levanté la falda pasando mis manos por la suave piel de sus muslos, despues le retiré la ropa interior que a estas alturas , no hacía más que molestar, y ella se sacó la blusa dejandome contemplar su desnuda belleza.

Si vestida ya era un pecado , sin ropa solo podría compararse con una de esas perfectísimas estatuas griegas .

.-¿a que estás esperando?.- me apremió mientras me acariciaba y me besaba el cuello.-

A regañadientes separé mis manos de su cuerpo y me agaché un segundo para buscar el condon que tenía en la cartera.

Ella me lo arrebató de las manos y lo abrió para despues colocármelo.

Se me hacía la boca agua pensando en lo que venía despues...

* * *

Aquí estamos otra vez con un nuevo capítulo.

Espero que os guste y que me dejeis vuestros comentarios.

muchos besitos.

L.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno , aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo que da fin a la noche.

Espero que os lo paseis tan bien leyendo como yo escribiéndolo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen , pero la historia , sí es mia.

* * *

BELLA POV.

Alice permaneció con la boca abierta como si no fuese capáz de entender lo que le había pasado a su hermano.

Claro , ella no conocía a Rosalie.

.-tranquila Alice.- le dijie.- seguro que estarán bien.-

.-dios mio , Bella . Te lo juro . Emmet jamás ha sido así , nunca ha hecho estas cosas...son más del estilo de Edward no de él.- dijo entre sorprendida y divertida.-

.-¿Sabes Alice?.- Reí pasándole las manos por los hombros.- algún día tendrás que presentarme a ese hermano tuyo , Edward. Estoy segura de que nos llevaríamos genial.- ella rompió a reir a carcajadas.

.-no creo que debas pensar en Edward ahora mismo.- la miré sin entender.- ahí en frente .-señaló con la cabeza a James.- hay un chico que no te saca el ojo de encima y entre nosotras... -hizo un movimiento con el dedo para que me acercase.- no está nada mal.-

Ambas reimos.

.-ya viste lo que dijo Rosalie Alice , no puedo ligar con ninguno de sus músicos.- bromeé.-

.-pero ell no está por aquí ahora mismo ¿verdad? y créeme , sé guardar un secreto.-

Yo sonreí y le besé en la mejilla.

Es posible que fuese por el alcohol , pero esta chica me encantaba.

Le di mi vaso y me acerqué a James que estaba hablando con Jake y su nueva conquista.

Le lancé una mirada a mi amigo que entendió a la perfección alejandose de James y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca justo cuando comenzó a sonar una típica balada pegajosa...en realidad no era capáz de escuchar nada , por que gracias a los cuatro _bloody maries_ que me había bebido me pitaban los oidos.

Cuando llegué a él le pasé los brazos por los hombros mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

.

-hola.- le dije.-

.-hola.- sonreía y al hacerlo su expresión se volvía casi infantil , tremendamente aniñada y eso me encantaba.-

.-estoy muuuy borracha y todo gracias a ti.- le piqué el pecho con un dedo.-

.-¿a mi?.- preguntó burlón mientras me acercaba aún más a él y me apretaba fuerte por la cintura haciendo que tuviese que apoyar mi cabeza contra su hombro .-

Empezó a mecernos suavemente al ritmo de la música.

.-yo no te he obligado a beber.- dijo.-

.-lo sé , pero entre todos me tendisteis una trampa. Yo quería cerveza!.- me quejé con un puchero y él rió.- ¿te diviertes?.- pregunté.-

.-ahora sí.-

Eso me descolocó así que me alejé un poco de él y le miré a la cara.

.-¿ahora?, ¿eso significa que antes estabas aburrido?.-

.-no exactamente.- dijo acercándome de nuevo a él.- simplemente me lo paso mejor ahora.- yo sonreí enterrando mi cara en su cuello.-

Estar abrazada a él era la sensación más agradable que había tenido en los últimos meses.

.-por ahí viene la jefa.- me giré de golpe al escucharle.-

Tenía razón. Rosalie se acercaba de la mano de Emmet que parecía avergonzado mientras ella llevaba su sonrisa tan extendida que temí que se le diera la vuelta la cara.

.-parece que ellos tambien se han divertido.- rió en mi oreja.-

.-sí , eso parece.-

Emmet soltó a Rosalie y le dijo a Alice algo al oido. Yo esperé pacientemente a que Rosalie me hiciese la seña de rigor que me indicase que quería contarme algo. Cuando la ví señalar disimuladamente con los ojos hacia la barra del pub me dí cuenta de que ese momento , era ahora.

.-voy a por algo de beber.- le dije a James.- ¿tu quieres algo?.-

.-lo que tomes tú.- dijo sin soltar mi cintura.-

.-espero que te guste la cerveza.- dije en una carcajada.-

.-y yo que había pensado que había logrado convencerte...-

.-no soy una chica _fácil , _James.-

Quizás no fué la expresión más adecuada para ese momento .

.-no es tan fácil hacerme cambiar de opinión.- rectifiqué.-

.-de acuerdo, pídeme una cerveza.-

Me giré al resto de mis amigos.

.-¿alguien quiere algo de beber? voy a ir a la barra.-

.-yo no quiero nada.- dijo Alice. A Leah ya ni la ví , me giré para encarar a Emmet.

.-¿y tú machote?¿quieres beber algo?.-

Me puso una mueca burlona y pidió otro _bull-dog_.

.-¿tú Rose?.- pregunté burlona.-

.-otro para mi.-

.-vale..entonces...dos cervezas y dos..cubatas...¿alguien me acompaña?.- pregunté mirando a Rosalie directamente.-

.-claro , yo voy.- respondió sonriendo con sorna.-

La tomé de la mano y llegamos a la barra de nuevo donde les habria sido mejor colocarnos un par de grifos y así poder servirnos nosotros mismos , ya había perdido la cuenta del dinero que me había gastado esa noche.

.-¿y bien?.- pregunté.-

.-vale , antes de que te diga nada...¿sabes algo sobre él?.-

.-no sé , ¿a que te refieres?.-

.-no sé Bella , lo que sea.-

.-no sé...es guapo , fuerte , simpático...abogado.- enumeré con los dedos.-

.-algo que no sepa yo , lista.-

.-Rosalie, creo que ahora mismo conoces muchísimos más detalles de Emmet que yo.- reí.-

.-no lo sabes bien...-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco , lo que me hizo volver a reir.- bueno , el caso es...¿conoces algún motivo por el que no debería irme a su casa a pasar la noche ?.-

.-no , en realidad no , ¿por que?.-

.-bueno , una cosa es tirármelo en el bar de la discoteca donde hay miles de personas que podrían evitar que me secuestrara y otra muy distinta irme a su casa.-

.-oh , claro donde va a parar , no hay comparación! .- dije socarrona.- No te preoucpes , vive a dos calles de la mia al parecer. No creo que corras peligro.- terminé riendo.- por cierto ...¿que tal los servicios?.-

.-limpios...al menos hasta que salimos nosotros de ellos.-

.-joder Rose , ¿no te podías haber esperado?.-

.-en realidad no , y lo cierto es que aunque yo huviese podido , creo que él ...- Rompimos a reir y de pronto una voz nos interrumpió , era James.

.-¿que es tan divertido?.- preguntó sonriendo.-

.- tu jefa. Es la monda.- exclamé sin para de reir.-

.-James , ¿te importaría ayudar a Bella con las bebidas?.-

.-no , claro.-

.-bien, entonces os dejo solos. Sed buenos , e Isabella...no me corrompas al chico nuevo .- bromeó antes de darse la vuelta.-

.-lo intentare.- contesté más para mi que para ella.-

.-¿lo intentarás?.- preguntó enarcando una ceja.-

Yo suspiré de manera teatral.

.-soy una mala mujer ¿sabes?, no querría llevarte a la maldad.- él rió.-

.-no te preocupes , no tienes ese poder.- respondió mordaz.-

.-me estás subestimando.- me quejé burlona.-

.-y tú a mi. En ningún momento te he dicho que sea bueno.-

.-no hace falta, lo llevas escrito en la cara.-

.-a lo mejor es tan solo un disfraz.-

.-puede...eso tendré que descubrirlo.-

.-¿que quieres saber?.-

.-si eres tan bueno como pareces.-

.-no lo soy , te lo estoy diciendo.-

.- pero es posible que mientas.-

.-siempre digo la verdad.- dijo negando con la cabeza.-

Lo miré por unos momentos planteándome si me apetecía mantener con él algo más que un par de conversaciones...pero no me dió tiempo a contestarme por que el camarero apareció con las bebidas de nuevo.

James me guió entre la gente ya que yo a estas alturas no era capáz de dar dos pasos sin tropezar y cuando llegamos a donde se supone que estaban nuestros amigos , no los vimos.

.-¿donde estan?.- preguntó .-

.-ni idea , seguramente se han ido ya. Alice estaba cansada y Rosalie y Emmet no .- sonrió.-, así que supongo que cada uno se habrá marchado a su respectivo nido.

.-¿y Jacob?.-

.-ah , no te preocupes por Jake .-dije mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza y gesticulaba con la mano.- ahora mismo seguro que está tomando el relevo de Rosalie en los servicios.-

.-y tú que quieres hacer?.- preguntó.-

.-no sé...supongo que podríamos bebernos la cerveza y despues debería ir a buscar un taxi.-

.-vale , te acompaño.-

Nos bebimos la cerveza y bailamos un par de canciones más cuando dieron las 7 de la mañana . La noche había pasado y no me había dado ni cuenta , el tiempo corría demasiado rápido cuando me divertía .

Caminábamos por la calle buscando un taxi cuando comenzó a llover.

.- ¡mierda!.- grité al notar como el agua helada empezaba a calarme hasta los huesos.-

James se quitó la cazadora y nos cubrió a ambos con ella.

.-¡corre!.- gritó empujandome para atravesar la calle por la que ya estaban empezando a circular coches.

Sin saber muy bien como , terminé sentada en la mesa de una cafetería.

No me apetecía mucho un café pues aún tenía el último _bloody Mary_ atascado en la garganta pero tampoco me apetecía separarme de James por ahora y al menos allí se estaba calentito.

.-voy un momento al servicio.- me dijo cuando me trajo la humeante taza de café. yo asentí.-¿seguirás aqui cuando regrese?.-

.-no lo sé , me lo pensaré.- bromeé a lo que él , solo sonrio.-

Afuera había empezado a llover con más fuerza.

La gente , que como yo , había salido de la única discoteca abierta hasta estas horas ,corría buscando un lugar donde refugiarse.

Hice un repaso de la noche.

Lo cierto es que había sido genial.

Aún no se me había olvidado la cara de Rosalie al venir del servicio, la muy _asquerosa_ , seguro que se lo estaba pasando de muerte .

Luego la llamaría y la obligaría a que me contase con detalles la noche de sexo desenfrenado con mi casero.

Cojí una servilleta y saqué el lápiz que siempre llevo en el bolso, supongo que es una manía de los pintores. Nunca sabes donde te puede abordar la inspiración y hay que estar preparado.

Comencé a trazar curvas que poco a poco comenzaron a tomar la forma del bar de Rosalie .

Lo recordaba tan bien , que podría dibujarlo con los ojos cerrados.

Dibujé la mesa y a todos los que estábamos allí esta noche , incluso a James.

No era un gran dibujo , pero lo guardaría como la foto que nunca llegaría a tener de ese día...en la mesa de ocho aún había una silla vacía...sin saber muy bien por que dibujé a un hombre , un hombre sin rostro.

Nunca me gustaron los espacios vacíos...supongo.

.-¿que haces?.- una mano me arrebató el lápiz y la servilleta.-

James miraba el dibujo con el ceño fruncido.

.-no tengo la naríz tan grande.- se quejó.-

.-claro que la tienes.- bromeé.-

.-no es cierto...ni tampoco Jacob se ve tan grande a mi lado.-

.-lamento decirte que sí .- reí .-

.-de acuerdo...pero definitivamente , Rosalie no es tan perfecta como la has dibujado.-

.-¿no lo es?.-

.-no , al menos no es más bonita que tú.- dijo señalando mi rostro en la servilleta.-

_Claro que lo era _, Rosalie era _más bonita_ que cualquiera.

.-¿quieres dejar de criticar mi dibujo?.- dije arrebatándole burlona el papel de las manos.- no te puedes meter con el trabajo de un _artista_, ¿he criticado yo algo de tus canciones?.-

.-no hay nada que criticar !.- exclamó .- son perfectas.-

.-ja! .-

.-já ¿que?. Pensé que te habían gustado. Al menos eso fué lo que me dijiste cuando te presentaste con una bebida que había hecho Jacob, diciendo que la habías hecho tú.-

Lo miré con una mueca de asco notando como el rubor subía a mis mejillas.

.-tenías razón.- dije seria finalmente.-

.-sobre que.-

.-no eres tan bueno como pareces.- soltó una gran carcajada , que me hizo enrojecer más.-

.-ya te advertí sobre mi. No puedes enfadarte conmigo por eso.-

.-no me enfado por eso.-

.-¿no?.-

.-no estoy enfadada.-

.-entonces...¿me permite señorita que la acompañe a casa?.-

Miré a la ventana dando un sorbo al café.

.-llueve un monton . Vamos a tardar siglos en encontrar un taxi.-.

.-hay una parada de metro allí delante.-

.-¿donde vives James?.-

.-no puedo decírtelo.-

.-¿por que no?.- pregunté con una sonrisa.-

.-no te conozco. No suelo darles mi dirección a los desconocidos.- se burló.-

.-sin embargo quieres acompañarme a mi casa. Yo , tampoco te conozco.-

.-Es cierto. Pero tendrás que fiarte ; a no ser que quieras coger el metro tú sola a las 7 de la mañana de un sábado...creeme , lo más normal que vas a encontrar allí abajo , es a mi.- dijo señalándose.-

.-eso suponiendo que seas normal.- él arqueó una ceja.- todavía no he tomado una decisión a cerca de ti.-

.-me parece bien. yo tampoco me decido aún.-

.-¿sobre que?.- pregunte siguiendole el juego.-

.-estoy planteandome seriamente sobre si debo besarte o no.-

Me quedé un poco traspuesta ,yo tampoco me había decidido . Era algo que había estado debatiendo toda la noche.

.-¿y cuando decidirás que hacer?.-

.-no lo sé.- dijo encojiendose de hombros.- quizás si me dieras una pista...-

.-sobre qué.-

.-sobre lo que harías tú en mi lugar.-

.-no puedo decidir algo así sobre ti...ya te he dicho que aún no te conozco lo suficiente.- ronroneé.-

.-tendré que seguir debatiendome entonces...-

.-es dura la vida ¿verdad?.-me burlé.-

Media hora más tarde estábamos frente a mi portal.

Uno de pie frente al otro, en silencio.

Era uno de esos momentos de silencio incómodo en el que no se te ocurre nada ingenioso que decir.

.-voy a entrar en mi casa .- anuncié , él sonrió.-

.-me parece bien. Hace bastante frío.-

.-vale.-

.-vale.-

Lo miré a los ojos , en los que seguía esa mirada traviesa que había visto desde que subimos al metro. _¿no tenía pensado besarme?_

Tampoco es como si tuviese que decidir el nombre de sus hijos o algo así , tan solo era un beso...

.-bueno , pues...ya nos veremos , supongo.- dije subiendo lentamente el pie al primer escalón.-

.-en realidad no lo sé. Londres es una ciudad realmente grande y no es como si tuviesemos amigos en común...-

¿En serio se creía gracioso?.

.-Entonces tendrémos que confiar en el destino .- dije siguiendole el juego.-

Mis pies comenzaron a subir los escalones a paso lento.

Le estaba dando demasiadas oportunidades para que me besase , pero al parecer , él no se decidía, tal vez no estaba interesado como yo había pensado y solo me veía como la amiga de su jefa...lo cierto es que nunca me había gustado quedarme con la duda. Así que me giré y él aún seguía alli , de pie , mirandome con esa _puñetera_ sonrisa socarrona.

Me plante frente a él.

.-¿en serio no tienes pensado besarme?¿ni un poco?¿ni siquiera el típico beso en la mejilla acompañado del .._ha sido un placer conocerte _, _espero_ _verte pronto_ o..._me lo he pasado genial contigo esta noche..._no sé...¿nada?.-

Me dí cuenta de lo patético de mi discurso pero es que así me sentía yo , patética.

Lo miré a la cara y no parecía en absoluto asombrado por lo que le acababa de decir.

.-¿no vas a decir nada? .-

Entonces se acercó a mi y me tomó de la cintura.

En menos de un segundo sus labios estaban sobre los mios , mis manos en su cuello y las suyas bajando preligrosamente hasta el borde de mi falda.

Me empujó hacia atrás haciendome subir un par de escalones de golpe.

Sabía lo que pasaría despues si no lo detenía y lo cierto es que no me habría importado lo más mínimo rendirme a mis deseos más primarios , si no fuera por un sentimiento mayor y más poderoso.

La verguenza.

Él , me había hecho pasar un gran bochorno hace unos segundos , al hacerme suplicar por un beso ; y ahora , era mi momento para devolverselo.

Dejé que me besase el cuello mientras sacaba las llaves de mi apartamento .

Sus manos ya estaban bajo mi vestido lo que provocaba que de mi boca saliesen gemidos que pronto el callaba con sus labios.

Por suerte aún estaba oscuro y nadie nos veía por que de lo contrario el espectáculo nos habría costado un par de libras de multa.

Me volvía loca cuando me besaba el cuello , tanto , que casi no podía atinar a encontrar la cerradura.

Cuando por fin lo hice me giré hacia él y le dí el beso más a pasionado y más sexual que nos habíamos dado hasta el momento.

Cuando nos separamos nuestras respiraciones aún eran irregulares y miré con verdadero deleite como sus ojos grises estaban ligeramente oscurecidos por el deseo...era perfecto.

.-James...- gemí cuando volvió a mover su mano bajo mi falda.-

.-¿que?.- susurró en mi oido.-

Haciendo acopio de una fuerza sobre humana que despues me llevaría a una larga sesión de onanismo en la bañera con mi querido vivrador , me alejé de él y le acaricié la mejilla mirándolo con expresión inocente.

.-lamentablemente .- comencé.- yo , aún no me he decidido sobre ti, y además sigues siendo un desconocido...por lo que no te puedo invitar a entrar.- su mirada al darse cuenta de lo que quise decir , habría sido la típica que me habría vuelto loca dibujar , lástima que no fuera el momento.- me lo he pasado genial contigo , especialmente estos últimos minutos y espero que nos veamos otro día...hasta entonces...-

Me acerqué y le besé suavemente la comisura de los labios antes de cerrar la puerta , dejándolo totalemte pasmado.

Lo primero que hice fué echar a correr hacia el gran ventanal del salón desde donde se veía la calle.

Gracias a dios las cortinas estaban cerradas, así que me asomé por una esquina ocultando cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que no fuesen mis ojos.

Seguía allí.

_Bien_

Mi venganza había tenido el efecto esperado.

No parecía haberse movido ni un solo centímetro , claro que , despues de lo que yo había notado contra mi espalda...lo que había dentro de sus pantalones era probable que no le facilitase el andar.

_¡já!_

chúpate esa listillo.

Al cabo de un momento, se sacó algo del bolsillo , parecía un papel...sí , estaba escribiendo algo; despues lo metió por debajo de la puerta del portal , se encendió un cigarro y echó a andar hacia la estación de metro otra vez.

No lo dudé ni un segundo y fuí a ver que era lo que había escrito.

Cojí el papel.

_YO TAMBIEN ME LO HE MASADO MUY BIEN CONTIGO_

_SOBRE TODO LOS ÚLTIMOS MINUTOS_

_ESPERO QUE PODAMOS REPETIR ESOS MOMENTOS EN ALGUNA OCASIÓN. JD._

Sonreí casi sin querer. El chico era realmente encantador.

Entré en casa y me desplomé sobre el sofá , sin las fuerzas necesarias como para alcanzar la cama.

Despues de unos minutos debatiendome sobre si dormir o no allí mismo , me arrastré y llegué a la habitación , me desvestí lo más rápido que pude y me tumbé cubriendome con el edredon cayendo en los brazos de morfeo.

Eran las ocho de la tarde del día sigiente cuando al fin desperté.

Y habría seguido durmiendo de no ser por el molesto pitido de mi teléfono movil.

Lancé un manotazo a la mesilla para cogerlo , con la mala suerte de que al hacerlo arrasé con lamparita y todo.

Mierda.

Ahora me tendría que levantar.

Primero abrí un ojo y un terrible dolor punzante se me instaló en la frente.

Tendría que darle las gracias a Leah por el _bloody mary._

Ahora me esperaba la peor resaca de mi vida, algo que no habría pasado si me huviesen dejado con mi deliciosa cerveza.

Me estiré a conciencia mientras una parte de mi me convencía para quedarme en la cama , casi lo consigue de no ser por que el puñetero teléfono volvió a tocarme las narices aumentando mi dolor de cabeza.

Me destapé maldiciendo en voz alta y encontré el teléfono tirado en el suelo , bajo el libro que antes estaba en la mesilla de noche.

.-¿seee?.- pregunté y al hacerlo , me asusté de mi propia voz , que parecía más apropiada para alguien que se llamase Richard, o Peter...para Isabella , desde luego no.

.-¿Bella?.- el grito de Leah me traspasó el tímpano.-

.-sí , ¿que quieres Leah?.-

.-santo dios , ¿que has estado haciendo ? llevo todo el día llamandote , estaba pensando en ir a tu casa.-

.-no , hoy no estoy de humor.-

Escuché como se reía mientras iba a la cocina para prepararme un paracetamol, la cabeza me estaba matando.-

.-¿no te lo pasaste bien anoche?.- preguntó en un tono burlón que yo no entendí.-

.-¿y tú?.-

.-sin duda tú mejor.- repitió en el mismo tono.-

.-Leah , no sé que es lo que piensas que ocurrió ayer , pero sea lo que sea , estás equivocada.-

.-¿estás sola?.-

.-¿que?.-

.-¿no hay nadie contigo en casa?.-

.-no , no hay nadie conmigo en casa ¿quien debería haber?.-

.-¡James!.- gritó como si fuera ovbio.-

.-pues siento desilusionarte pero no , James durmió en su casa o sabe dios donde , pero no conmigo y Leah ¿podrías hacer el favor de no gritar? , la cabeza me está matando.-

.-vale , vale...te dejaré por hoy . Pero mañana quedamos para comer.¿has llamado a Rose?.-

.-no , tenía pensado hacerlo pero la verdad , me acabas de despertar.-

.-bien , no la llames. Tiene el móvil apagado , supongo que ella sí que supo aprovechar el tiempo , no como otras.-

.-vale Lee, hasta mañana.-

Y sin más le colgué dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Me arrastré hacia el cuarto de baño y abrí la ducha.

Hoy sería uno de esos días en los que no tenía pensado hacer nada. Ni trabajo , ni amigos...nada. Gracias a dios no tengo perro así tambien me ahorro el tener que bajarlo.

Me metí bajo la ducha donde me quedé al menos media hora.

Al salir me preparé un insípido sandwich que ni me molesté en calentar y me senté en el sillón.

La verdad , aunque no me apeteciese en absoluto tendría que llamar a Rose , al menos para saber si seguía viva. por muy buena pinta que tuviese Emmet , podría resultat ser un loco chiflado , no sabíamos nada de él en realidad.

Marqué el numero que me sabía de memoria.

Esperé un poco ansiosa el primer tono hasta que por fin lo escuché.

Dio unos...dos...tr.

.-¡Isabella!.-

.-hola Rose.-contesté un poco molesta , ya no me dolía la cabeza pero otro_ graznido _como ese y el dolor volvería de nuevo.

.-¿sabes donde he pasado el día?.- preguntó divertida.-

.-no dios mio , ¿donde? no me hago ni una idea.- me burlé.-

.-es que jamás lo adivinarías...- dijo siguiendome el juego.- en serio Bella , tengo muchas cosas que contarte, ¿quedamos mañana?.-

.-buff , no Rose ,en serio. Mañana no. Prefiero que nos veamos el lunes, si no te importa. Podría irte a buscar a casa y luego comemos juntas.-

.-de acueeeerdo , me esperaré. Solo te diré una cosa.-

.-¿que?.-

.-el mejor de mi vida.- reí.-

.-¿en serio?.-

.-en serio Bella , he tenido tanta suerte que no me lo creo ni yo, ¿te has fijado lo bueno que estaba con la camisa negra?.-

.-aja.- asentí recordando lo tremendamente sexy que había aparecido en mi puerta la noche anterior , antes de presentarle a Rose y que se fuese todo mi plan de acostarme con él a la mierda.-

.-bien , pues comparado a como estaba sin ella, no vale un duro.-

.-pues hija mia. Saca fotos , algo así no es bueno guardarlo para una misma.-

.-aunque tuviera una foto , no te la daría...seguramente te quedarías ciega de tanto mirarla.-

.-seguramente.-

.-bueno , y tú ¿que tal con mi chico?.-

.-bien...bueno , en realidad...solo nos besamos y en fin creo que...estuvo..bien.-

.-¿crees?.-

.-es complicado. ¿te importa si te lo cuento el lunes? creo que en breve caeré en coma de nuevo.-

.-vale , pero el lunes quiero detalles.-

.-y yo...-

.-sabes que te los daría aunque no me los pidieses.- rió con ganas.-cuidate mucho y duerme un besito.-

.-besos.-

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé mirando a la ventana que tenía las cortinas corridas.

Me levanté , las abrí y me volví a sentar.

Llovía muchísimo y yo estaba super calentita en mi sofá viendo llover...parecía la típica protagonista de una novela de Nora Roberts .

Me recosté acomodando un cojín bajo la cabeza cuando noté algo entre el cobertor que colocaba para no manchar de pintura el sofá.

Era un papel...no eran dos:

El primero , era la nota que James me había dejado debajo de la puerta. Quizás había sido un poquito malvada dejándolo al pobre en las condiciones en las que lo dejé, al menos no parecía haberselo tomado mal.

El otro papel , estaba muy arrugado.

Lo estiré con cuidado y descubrí con una sonrisa el dibujo que había hecho en la cafetería , aquel que tanto había criticado James...lo cierto es que sí que le había hecho una nariz demasiado prominente.

Sonreí al recordar sus quejas.

Entonces pasé la mirada por mi salón hasta que me detuve en el caballete.

Me levanté y quité el cuadro que había empezado a pintar.

No es que fuese a dejarlo, no podía . Pero ahora no quería trabajar.

Lo bueno de ser autonomo y de trabajar en casa es que te pones tus propios horarios y hoy , era sábado, lo único que me apetecía era dibujar.

Cojí un lienzo un poco más grande y lo fijé al caballete.

Me preparé un café y encendí un pitillo.

Busqué todas mis pinturas que recordaba había dejado en aLgún lugar de mi cuarto el día de la mudanza.

Cuando por fin las encontré fuí hasta el salón y coloqué la servilleta con el dibujo en la parte superior del caballete, sujetándola con una pinza.

No sabía por donde empezar.

Hacía un montón que no dibujaba por placer.

Arranqué una hoja del cuaderno e hice una prueba.

En la servilleta Jacob y Alice estaban en los extremos , así que podría comenzar por ahí...claro que si empezaba por las paredes tendría una aproximación del espacio que iba a necesitar...no lo dudé más y comencé por Jacob.

Perfilé sus hombros fuertes y anchos y dediqué un cuidado especial a su querido tatuaje, ese que llevaba en el brazo y que me había pedido que le diseñara desde que el pobre tenía 14 años.

Su padre me habría matado si se llega a enterar de que el _Borrón _ , como él lo llama, que su hijo lleva en el brazo se lo diseñé , y regalé por su 17 cumpleaños.

No me lo perdonaría jamás.

Cuando me dí cuenta eran las tres de la mañana y ya había dibujado a la mitad de mis amigos, exceptuando a Alice , Emmet y la silla vacía que estaba a mi lado...aún no había decidido si la dejaría vacía o si por el contrario dibujaría a alguien...quizás a Jared o a Embry, no sé.

Me levanté con paso torpe despues de haber estado casi 5 horas sentada en la misma posición sin haberme movido ni un poco y me tiré en la cama , mañana decidiría que hacer , hoy esTaba demasiado cansada y el dolor de mi cabeza , amenazaba con regresar si no descansaba un poco.

* * *

¿Que tal?. por fa espero vuestros comentarios. Tambien acepto críticas constructivas.

No desespereis , Edward viene en breve. Es que si sale desde el principio le quita importancia a otros personajes, lo sé por que tambien me pasa a mi cuando leo otros fics. jaja.

En fin espero con ansias vuestros reviews.

Muchas gracias a las que comentan y tambien a las que solo leen.

Besitos.

L.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen , la historia sí que es mia.

* * *

EDWARD POV.

Salí de casa temprano , todavía tenía unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar antes de marcharme.

Caminé hacia mi estudio y no pude evitar sentir pena al pensar lo mucho que me había costado abrirlo , para ahora , tener que cerrarlo.

Cuando me marché de casa hace ya tres años,tenía las ideas clarísimas.

Quería ser fotógrafo , algo que mi padre no aceptaba , ya que quería que siguiese sus pasos y _me hiciese arquitecto _, por que según él , la fotografía no pagaba las facturas...me habría encantado ver su cara el día que llamé por telefono a Esme y le conté sobre el cuantioso cheque que había recibido de una de las mayores empresas del mundo , al venderle dos de mis fotografías...claro que , mi padre , ni siquiera se molestó en llamarme para felicitarme , en ese momento no me importó. Me sentí suficicente satisfecho sabiendo que estaría revolviendosele el estómago por mi exito.

Despues de eso , trabajé en varios proyectos , que tambien me reportaron importantes ingresos, gracias a ellos pude abrir mi estudio.

Recuerdo el día que lo innauguramos.

Creo que fué el día más feliz de mi vida , o quizá el segundo...

Sin embargo ahora se me encogía el corazón solo de entrar allí.

En cuestión de un año , mi vida había dado un giro demasiado drástico y no para mejor precisamente.

Al poco de llegar a Toulouse , _ ella ,_comenzó a cambiar.

Al principio estaba como siempre. Alegre , simpática y cariñosa . Nunca se quejaba de mi horario , que algunas veces era de 15 horas ; tambien se tomaba bien mis salidas sin previo aviso en cuanto me ofrecían un trabajo y no se veía molesta por el hecho de tirarme horas y horas rodeado de preciosas modelos...sin embargo , un día comenzó a quejarse por todo.

Que si trabajas demasiado , que si no me haces ni caso ... incluso llegó a montarle una escenita a una pobre chica que solo me pidió un mechero , por que creyó que intentaba ligar conmigo.

En un principio me hizo gracia, hasta me gustaba que sintiera celos , pensé que significaba que seguía enamorada de mi...pero una noche llegué a casa ,de madrugada , despues de tirarme trece horas en una sesión fotográfica y me la encontré llorando , tirada en el suelo rodeada de pedacitos de papel .

Mas tarde me enteré de que esos pedacitos que ella estrujaba con tanta fuerza entre los dedos , eran las fotografías en las que había estado trabajando desde hacía un mes , y que tenía que entregar en un par de semanas.

Me puse como loco.

Había empleado sangre sudor y lágrimas en ese trabajo y ella lo había destrozado por que se pensó que estaba teniendo una aventura con la modelo que salía en el reportaje...(vale , la tenía. Pero en realidad ella no lo sabía así que de primeras, todo el drama , era desmesurado).

Quise matarla , empecé a gritar como un loco diciendole que se le había ido la cabeza , que habíamos terminado y que no quería volver a saber nada de ella...pero cuando me miró con sus ojitos azules llorosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el disgusto , la abracé y lo dejé pasar , pensando que sería un episodio pasajero y que no volvería a ocurrir.

Pero no fué así.

Cada vez era peor , se ponía como loca si me retrasaba aunque solo fuese media hora , no permitía que saliese con mis amigos y cuando iba a trabajar se empeñaba en acompañarme , las cosas se empezaron a poner feas.

Discutíamos a diario y ya no conseguía ver a la chica de la que me había enamorado y por la que había abandonado a toda mi familia, esa chica que me animó a conseguir mi sueño de convertirme en fotógrafo y de echarme a la espalda todas las estúpidas opiniones de mis padres, esa a la que prometí que siempre querría y que nunca me separaría de ella...y aquí estoy. Recogiendo mis últimas pertenencias precisamente para poner tierra de por medio.

Abrí la puerta y enseguida pude oler el inconfundible aroma alcalino de los líquidos del revelado. Me encantaba ese olor...

Encendí la luz y entré cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

Casi había vaciado por completo el lugar , solo quedaban algunos marcos que utilizaba para hacer las exposiciones de los escaparates y algunas estanterías vacias.

Pasé al laboratorio y encendí la luz de infrarrojos ya que todavía tenía algunos negativos en _el horno._

No quería volver a casa , por que mi vida estaba aquí. Ella , seguía aquí y aunque debo admitir que hacía tiempo que lo único que hacíamos juntos era tirarnos los trastos a la cabeza, me dá mucha lástima separarme de ella.

Nunca pretendí que esto terminase así, ni siquiera pretendí jamás que se terminase...no puedo evitar recordar los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos...aunque debo de hacer un esfuerzo enorme. Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que la escuché reir.

Sé que la mayor parte de culpa la tengo yo, y eso me_ mata._

gracias a dios el teléfono me interrumpió antes de ponerme a llorar como una niña...era Emmet.

* * *

EMMET POV.

Estaba de un humor increíblemente bueno.

El fin de semana había sido perfecto.

Nunca me imaginé que una cita con mi inquilina me llevaría a la mayor y mejor experiencia sexual que he tenido en mi vida.

Cuando por la mañana salí a trabajar llovía a cantaroS , pero yo a penas me dí cuenta por que en realidad tampoco me importaba .

Todo era perfecto para mi.

Durante toda la mañana no dejé de pensar en ella , no sabía si debía o no llamarla.

Si lo hacía , quizás quedase como un autentico idiota y si no lo hacía ella podría sentirse mal...

Cojí el teléfono y llamé a la única persona que al menos , hace años, tenía las respuestas a mis preguntas...

_.-¿sí?.-_

.-Edward , hola ¿como te va?.-

_.-Em, ¿ha pasado algo?.-_

.-no , ¿tiene que pasar algo para que llame a mi hermanito pequeño?.-

_.-en realidad sí , no me has llamado en dos años.-_

.-¡por que no tenía tu teléfono idiota!.-

_.-vale , de acuerdo ¿que ha pasado? no quieren que vuelva ¿es eso?.- _preguntó con un deje de tristeza en la voz.-

.-no digas chorradas!.- grité.- la abuela ya está preparandote una recepcion y mamá casi se muere cuando se lo conté.- sonreí al recordar el desmayo que sufrió mamá , pero a él no se lo iba a decir,.-

_.-y Alice?.-_

.-Alice...bueno , a Alice ya se le pasará.-

_.-me odia ¿no?.-_

.-no , no te odia...pero ella aún no lo sabe. - al otro lado de la línea no se escuchó mas que silencio.- vamos Edward ¿que esperabas? un día se despertó y tú ya no estabas allí , y no supo nada de ti hasta una semana despues que recibimos una carta donde nos decías que te ibas a recorrer mundo con tu cámara...¿esperabas realmente que no se enfadase ?.-

_.-tú no estás enfadado.-_

.-sí que lo estoy , lo que pasa es que...en fin, eres tú , y aunque lo que más me gustaría sería reventarte esa cara de niño bonito que tienes , eres mi hermano.-

_.-¿niño bonito?.-_

.-sí , niño bonito.-

_.-me halagas.-_

.-no era un cumplido , aunque no me extraña que te lo tomes así.- ambos reimos y yo me dí cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.-

_.-bueno, pero dime , ¿para que me has llamado con tanta urgencia que no puede espererar?.-_

.-verás...estoy en una gran encrucijada...-

_.-las morenas Emmet , sin ninguna duda. Las rubias casi nunca son tal , lo que pasa es que los tintes de hoy en día son milagrosos , pero ¿que puedes esperar de una mujer ya te empieza mintiendo en algo tan básico como el color del pelo?.-_

Por un momento me quedé estático para despues romper a reir como un loco.

Definitivamente mi hermano no había cambiado ni un poco y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz..

.-no se trata de eso...de hecho es..rubia...natural, es algo que te puedo garantizar...a no ser que utilice tintes tambien para el bello púbico.-

_.-¡lo hace! no te dejes engañar machote, todas lo hacen!.- _se burló él.-

.-bueno , no sé con que clase de mujeres te relacionas tú Ed , pero esta es rubia natural.-

.-_de acuerdo , está bien , vamos a suponer que lo es_.- yo rodé los ojos y juraría que él se dió cuenta por que soltó una de sus risotadas.-_ entonces , ¿cuál es tu duda?¿que quieres que te aclare el sabio de tu hermano pequeño? que por cierto , debería darte verguenza comentarme estos temas cuando tendría que ser yo , el que te preguntase a ti.-_

.-eres libre de hacerlo cuando me necesites.-

_.-ese es el punto, no necesito consejos para llevarme a una mujer a la cama Emmet , eso es lo que me prepcupa de tu llamada.- _se burló de nuevo.-

.-no quiero que me digas como llevarmela a la cama.- rebatí riendo.- eso ya lo he hecho yo solito...una y otra vez durante toda la noche del viernes.-

_.-¿entonces?.-_

.-es...¿tu crees que debería llamarla?.-

Una fuerte carcajada de mi hermano se escuchó por el auricular. Y me hirió de dos maneras .

la primera ,en el tímpano.

la segunda y más importante , en el ego.-

_.-pareces un quinceañero Emmet ¿debo de llamar a Susan despues de haberla besado en el baile?.- _se carcajeó.-

.-de acuerdo Edward , de todos modos no sé por que te he llamado.-

_.-no , espera , espera no cuelgues.- _dijo intentando dejar de reir _.-escucha.-_

Tomó aire y soltó una leve risa antes de recomponerse del todo

_- dime ¿que es lo que quieres conseguir?.-_

.-¿que quiero conseguir?.-

_.-sí , que es lo que buscas.-_

.-¿que voy a buscar? otra noche tan sumamente alucinante como la del otro día.-

_.-bueno , pídesela.-_

.-¿tu crees?.-

_.-hombre , no de modo literal. No puedes acercarte a ella y decirle hola preciosa me encantó follar contigo el otro día y me preguntaba...-_

.-ya , ya entendí. La cosa es que...verás , esta chica tiene una amiga .-

_.-guau! , esto se pone cada vez mejor.-_

.-no seas idiota y escucha. Tiene una amiga y entre las dos llevan un extraño y ridículo juego de nada de rollos duraderos.-

_.-dios mio Emmet , ¡has encontrado a la chica perfecta!.-_

.-no tanto. Rosalie tiene por costumbre no repetir con el mismo tío.-

_.-bueno, no encuentro el problema.-_

.-¿no?¿me has estado escuchando?.-

_.-toooodo el rato.-_

.-entonces ¿que es lo que no entiendes?.-

_.-vamos a ver Emm. ¿Ella se quedó contenta?.-_

.-supongo que sí.- contesté encogiendome de hombros.-

_.-¿te miró con ojos golositos cuando os despedisteis?.- _se burló .-

.-no sé como tenía los ojos cuando me despedí de ella Edward , seguramente los tendría del revés igual que yo.- mi hermano rió de nuevo.-

_.-llámala Emmet , lo peor que puede pasar al fin y al cabo es que te diga que no .-_

.-por eso te llamo Edward , por que no quiero que me diga que no , a esa conclusión ya había llegado yo solito.-

_.-llámala y tantea el terreno. No le comentes nada de la otra noche , o mejor aún si sabes donde trabaja , ve a buscarla y haz como que os encontrasteis por casualidad , así sabrás si dejaste huella o no.-_

.-en fin , no me vales de nada ¿sabes? estoy igual que antes de llamarte.-

_.-pues no haberlo hecho!.- _dijo con un falso enfado.- _de todos modos si te dice que no...¿te molestaría que lo intentase yo cuando llegue? creo que esa chica y yo nos llevaríamos genial.-_

.-No Edward , no os llevaríais nada bien por que ella es dulce y simpática y tu un idiota.-

_.-a las chicas les encanta.- _se burló. y yo suspiré.-

.-en fin...¿para cuando te esperamos?.-

_.-tengo que ir a comprar el billete , supongo que a principios de la semana que viene, no lo sé aún.-_

.-¿donde vas a vivir?.-

_.-supongo que...no lo sé , no lo he pensado. ¿el piso de la abuela está ocupado?.-_

.-el primero sí , pero está libre el segundo.-

_.-no lo sé , Es posible que la abuela no me lo quiera dejar.-_

.-eres su favorito , siempre lo has sido . Si le dijeses que tiene que caminar sobre brasas para ir a comprarte el periódico , iría sin dudarlo.-

_.-eres un celoso.-_

.-lo soy...escucha Ed , tengo que colgar. Te espero la semana que viene.-

_.-vale , ¡ oye! si pasa algo con la rubia ¿me llamarás?.-_

.-¿tan aburrida es tu vida que necesitas cotillear sobre la mia?.-

_.-es solo preocupación fraternal.-_

.-tú nunca has tenido de eso...te llamaré.-

_.-nos vemos pronto Em y dile a la enana que la quiero.-_

.-ya lo sabe.-

_.-díselo de todos modos.-_

.-está bien. nos vemos.-

Tenía una reunión en dos minutos y la charla con mi hermano no me había aclarado nada. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me quedé mirando el teléfono...al fin y al cabo si me dió su número , sería para que la llamase...

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿que os pareció?

De acuerdo , ya sé que tiene muy poca _chicha_ , que no es demasiado interesante. Pero tomaroslo como un capítulo de transición.

Y miradlo por el lado bueno , al menos sale Edward . ;D.

Muchas gracias por los mensajes , Reviews, alertas y favoritos.

Me pongo super contenta cuando los leo.

Espero que me sigais enviando vuestras opiniones y críticas constructivas.

Muchos besitos.

L.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pretenecen , pero la historia , es mia.

* * *

Rosalie pov.

.

.

.

Desde la noche del viernes , no había sido capáz de pegar ojo.

Me pasaba día y noche paseando nerviosamente por el pasillo de mi apartamento , con el teléfono en la mano , hasta el punto de dejar surcos sobre la madera.

¿por que no me llama?.

¿no había sido tan especial para él como para mi?.

Seamos sinceros...

No pensé encontrarme nunca en esta situación.

Sin ánimo de querer parecer una perra engreída , he de admitir que nunca he tenido que esperar dos días a que ningun tío me buscase despues de haber pasado la noche con él. Solía darles un falso número de teléfono , que habitualmente pertenecía a una funeraria o a algún restaurante.

Bella y yo siempre nos partíamos de risa al imaginar sus caras despues de escuchar algo como..._Funeraria Spencer, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?_

Bien. Pues ahora mismo ,no me hace ninguna gracia , creo saber perfectamente como se sentían estos pobres chicos...al menos yo me siento fatal.

Había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, y no solo dentro de la cama, aunque admito que fué casi la mejor parte...Dios mío ¡que hombre!.

Pero había sido algo más que eso.

Emmet era , guapo , listo , encantador , sumamente divertido , tierno, ardiente...creo que es la primera vez que no me hacen sentir como un trozo de carne.

Me habló de su trabajo , de sus amigos , un poco de su familia.

Vimos una película desde la cama mientras comíamos unas tortitas que él mismo preparó...

Me sentí tan cómoda , que decidí romper mi regla de oro y darle mi verdadero teléfono.

¿y para qué?.

3 días.

3 putos días y ni siquiera una llamada perdida , ni un simple mensaje con un _pienso en ti_...nada.

Reconozco que la herida mas grande se la lleva mi orgullo.

Me enferma imaginar que pueda estar riendose de mi con sus amigotes , como cuando lo hago yo con Bella.

Bella...¿que le iba a decir?.

¿que pasa de mi?

¿que ni siquiera me dió , su número ?

¿que casi me abalanzo sobre él con mi tarjeta , suplicandole que me llamase en cuanto tuviese un momento?

No , no podría decirle eso.

No por que ella no lo fuese a entender. Sé que sería la primera en consolarme si se enterase que estoy mal , y tambien sé que sería capáz de comenzar un club de fans de _matemos a Emmet _si lo creyese necesario solo para hecerme sentir mejor...

Pero no podía decírselo.

Por muy amiga mía que cosas que una misma debe guardarse para sí.

Un secreto familiar.

Una humillación en el instituto.

El mayor de tus complejos y la primera vez que un tío pasa de ti.

Terminé de vestirme y dí una última mirada a la mujer que había en el espejo.

Habría jurado que mi imagen había empeorado en las últimas dos noches.

Sin querer pensarlo demasiado. Cojí las llaves y salí a la calle.

Había quedado con Bella y con Leah para comer.

Así que tenía exactamente media hora para inventarme una historia que me hiciese parecer la Rosalie Hale de siempre , en vez de el perrito abandonado que era ahora mi ego.

No me había enamorado , ¡claro que no! por el amor de dios , solo había sido un polvo...bueno , 6 en realidad...ughhh.

Emmet , me gustaba , me caía bien...al menos hasta que pensé que me llamaría .

Mientras cruzaba la calle para entrar en la boca del metro. Mi teléfono movil comenzó a sonar.

Y yo por poco provoco un accidente al pararme en medio de la carretera como una posesa buscando el puñetero teléfono , que no importa lo pequeño que sea el bolso, nunca lo encuentro a la primera.

De milagro llegué ilesa a la acera sin haber podido contestar aún, así que como una loca volqué el contenido del bolso que me había regalado mi madre por mi cumpleaños , cojí el teléfono y contesté.

.-¿diga?.-

_.-¿Rosalie?.- _era Leah , por lo que mi tono de voz pasó de ser encantador a asesino.-

.-sí , ¿que quieres?.-

_.-nada , te llamaba para decirte que llegas tarde. Bella y yo ya hemos pedido.¿estás muy lejos?.-_

.-dame diez minutos Leah.- gruñí entre dientes.- y no ocupes la linea!.- grité al final.-

Tenía que tranquilizarme. No debía dejar que notasen mi estado de ánimo, y mucho menos Leah. Que aprovecharía cualquier excusa para recordarme que nadie es perfecto y mucho menos yo , y que por fin había aparecido un hombre que se había dado cuenta.

Leah era molesta. No mala. Pero insoportable al fin y al cabo.

Yo quiero mucho a Bella y Bella adora a Leah por lo que no se lo diría jamás , pero cada día me cuesta un riñón no mandarla a la mierda cuando suelta uno de sus desagradables comentarios , que solo ella , y Bella claro , creen graciosos.

Despejé la frente de los mechones de pelo que se me habían quedado pegados por la lluvia y me metí en el metro , entonces pensé que allí dentro no había cobertura y que si Emmet me llamaba , no habría forma de enterarme.

Así que tomando una decisión digna de una adolescente. Salí del metro y comencé a caminar bajo el agua.

Ya se me ocurriría algo para explicar por que narices llego empapada hasta las cejas.

* * *

Bella pov.

.

.

.

Leah me miraba sin decir una palabra . Pero por la sonrisa maligna que tenía en el rostro sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

.-¿que Leah?.- suspiré rindiéndome a su tortura psicológica.-

.-es que no lo entiendo Bells ,en serio.- rió.- ¿sabes que eres tremendamente riícula?.-

.-sí , Leha , lo sé. Sé que soy ridícula y que tú probablemente habrías hecho las cosas totalmente diferentes , pero yo no , yo soy ridícula.- acepté con voz cansada.-

.-lo eres.-

.-vale.-

Se quedó en silencio otra vez , sonriendo con suficiencia de nuevo.

Estaba empezando a mosquearme y le iba a gritar que se fuese a la mierda cuando entró Rosalie como alma que lleva el diablo casi empotrando la puerta del restaurante contra la pared.

Estaba empapada de arriba a abajo .

El pelo pegado a la cara , el rimel corrido por las mejillas y la ropa se le ceñía como una segunda piel por culpa del agua.

Tenía un aspecto horrible y sin embargo seguía estando preciosa.

Suspire.

Me habría encantado saber que se siente , aunque solo fuese un momento , al ser Rosalie Hale.

.-¿¡que te ha pasado?.- preguntó Leah , mirándola como si viese un fantasma.- parece que acabas de salir de la taza del water.-

Rosalie rodó los ojos . Me miró y entonces tomó aire.

Sabía de sobra que a Rosalie no le gustaba Leah. De hecho entendía que no le gustase. Pero yo no puedo meterme entre las dos.

Rose es mi mejor amiga y Leah es mi hermana. Puede que suene egoista , pero mientras ellas puedan llevar una convivencia más o menos pacífica , no pienso preocuparme por sus problemas en común.

.-¿estás bien?.- pregunté yo.- ¿te ha salpicado un autobus o algo?.-

.-no .- rugió ella.- he venido andando.-

.-¿con el día que hace?.-

.-sí. Me apetecía caminar bajo la lluvia.-

Ambas nos la quedamos mirando. Rose mentía estupendamente bien ,aunque habría jurado que ahora mismo , no estaba diciendo la verdad..

.-muy bien_ Gene Kelly_. Será mejor que te saques el abrigo y nos cuentes lo que en realidad ha pasado para que te arriesgues a estropear tu preciosa cabellera.-

Bien , Leah tampoco se lo había tragado.

Miré a Rose que se mordía el labio con fuerza.

Parecía dudar entre clavarle los dientes en el cuello a Leah o contarnos finalmente lo que le pasaba.

Se sentó de golpe en la silla sin molestarse en quitarse el abrigo y me miró.

.-no me ha llamado.- susurró , tan bajito que si no llega a ser por Leah , no creo que lo huviese oido.-

.-¿¡que no te ha llamado?.- gritó.- ¡caramba!...¿y que se siente Rose?, me refiero a ser una más.-

Fulminé a Leah con la mirada al tiempo que le tomaba una mano a Rosalie, para reconfortarla y que supiese que estaba a su lado ...y tambien para evitar que ahora sí , lograse matar a leah.

.-no te preocupes Rosalie. Al fin y al cabo solo han pasado 3 días.- le dije.-

.-¿solo?. Bella...no son solo 3 días.- sonrió sin humor.- son tres putos días con sus tres jodidas noches. Noches en las que no he hecho más que pasear y preguntarme que narices he hecho mal , para que el único tío que me huviese gustado que me rondase un poquito no lo ha hecho.- tres días en los que me he dado cuenta de lo asquerosamente ruín que he sido con los tíos que querían verme de nuevo...tres días...-

.-¡para , para , para !.- gritó Leah interrumpiendola.- Jesus Rose, no seas tan exagerada. Punto num 1: Si no te ha llamado , a lo mejor es que no ha tenido tiempo , o ha perdido tu número .- rose rodó los ojos.- o quizás , está sentado frente al teléfono de su oficina como un idiota , colgando y descolgando con tu tarjeta frente a sus ojos intentando encontrar el valor suficiente para llamarte.-

Elevé la ceja incrédula. No por que no creyese que eso pudiese ser posible , de hecho , tenía sentido. pero me llamó la atención que fuese Leah la que lo dijese.

.-y por lo de ruín...vale , quizás has sido un poco perra con un par de capullos que solo querían abrirte de piernas , pero no creo que nadie te culpe por eso. Yo no lo hago.- admitió encogiendose de hombros.-

.-si tanto te preocupa , ¿por que no lo llamas tu?.- me ateví a comentar.-

E inmediatamente me arrepentí por que ambas me miraron como si me acabasen de salir tres cabezas y cinco ojos .-¿que?.-

.-Bella. No pienso llamarle. Si no me ha llamado él , es que no le intereso. Así que no pienso rebajarme.-

.-era solo un sugerencia.-

.-además , no me ha dado su número.- admitió avergonzada.-

.-que cabrón.- masculló Leah.- bueno , mira , no te preocupes. ¿a quien le importa Emmet Cullen cuando hay miles de tíos por ahí dispuestos a morir por una de tus miradas?.-

Rosalie sonrió agradecida. al parecer se había firmado la paz entre las dos. Al menos por hoy.

.-en fin...es cierto. ¿a quien le importa Emmet Cullen?.- dijo Rose.- sobre todo cuando tenemos aquí a la hermosa Isabella con noticias frescas...- bailoteó en su asiento mientras me miraba y yo solo rodé los ojos y me encendí un cigarro. No me apetecía hablar de mi.- ¿que pasó entre mi músico y tú?.-

.-escucha esto Rose , vas a reirte un montón.- le dijo Leah aguantando la risa.-

Rose me miró y yo suspiré.

.

.-no pasó nada.- comencé.- desaparecisteis de la pista en cuanto volvimos de la barra con las bebidas , bailamos un par de canciones más y nos fuimos. Despues tomamos un café y me acompañó a casa. Nos despedimos y ya está.- concluí dándole un gran sorbo al vaso de vino.-

.-no fué así , Bella. Te has saltado la mejor parte.- se quejó mi prima.-

Rosalie nos miraba a ambas con un interrogante en los ojos.

.-de acuerdo , te lo contaré yo , Rose.- exclamó Leah triunfal.- Verás , despues del café y de que la acompañase a casa y despues tambien de un par de conversaciones que te voy a ahorrar por que no tienen nada de sustancia.- puse los ojos en blanco exasperada.- llegaron al portal de la f_rígida_ esta.- me señaló.- y como él , no se decidía a atacar...dios Rose ,esto te va a encantar.- se burló entre risas.-

.-¿que , que hizo?.-

.-Bella poco más que le suplicó para que la besara.-

Rosalie se llevó las manos al pecho exclamando un _NO _, demasiado alto como para llamar la atención de las personas de las mesas de al rededor.

.-SI.- dije yo molesta.-

.-¿y que hizo?.-

.-la besó , ,naturalemnte. ¿que iba a hacer? ya es bastante penoso ver a una mujer guapa suplicar por un beso , pero ya sería el colmo no dárselo despues y dejarla allí tirada sintiendose avergonzada y además miserable.-

.-Leah , he de decirte que siempre consigues alegrarme el día.- comenté mordaz.- en serio , no sé como lo haces , pero siemrpe tienes las palabras perfectas preparadas para subirle a alguien el ánimo.-

.-a mi me lo ha subido.- dijo Rose sonriendo. Yo simplemente de envié una mirada feroz.-

.-pero espera , no acaba aquí la cosa.- canturreó Leah.-

.-¿que más? ¿tambien le suplicaste que te metiese mano?.-

Ambas rieron volviendo a acaparar las miradas de los comensales del restaurante.-

.-JA JA. No no lo hice , no me hizo falta.-

.-Al parecer , James se abalanzó sobre ella y le metió la mano por debajo de la falda y...-

Leah se giró bruscamente mientras hablaba , hacia la mujer de la mesa de al lado.

.- disculpe señora.- le dijo.- me he dado cuenta de que está intentando por todos los medios enterarse de toda nuestra conversación, quizás desde su mesa no oye demasiado bien , ¿quiere sentarse con nosotras?.-

Rosalie y yo no podíamos creernoslo y comenzamos a reir , mientras la mujer bufaba y se giraba hacia su marido llena de indignación.

.-Leah...-reprendí.-

.-no soporto a las cotillas , joder , es que se estaba recargando sobre mi hombro. En fin...¿donde iba?.-

.-James tenía la mano bajo la falda de Bella.- dijo Rose.-

sí , cierto. Eso , él la _magreaba_ de manera adolescente en el portal de sus apartamento , cuando de pronto a Bella le entró un repentino ataque de amor propio y lo dejó plantado escabulléndose dentro del portal y ´dandole con la puerta en las narices...bueno , espero que le diese en las narices y no en algún otro lugar prominente de su anatomía.- Ambas rieron haciéndome sentir avergonzada.-

.-sois unas zorras estúpidas.- bramé.- ¿que queríais que hiciera? ya bastante bochornoso es para mi tener que recordarlo como para que os burleis vosotras tambien.-

.-no nos burlamos Bella.- dijo Rosalie cariñosa.-

.-no mientas , Rose , si lo hacemos.- interrumpió Leah.- pero no te lo tomes a mal , mujer. Lo hacemos solo por pasar el rato. Despues disfrutaremos con la triste historia de Rose otro ratito..- Rosalie le puso una mueca y Leah le guiño un ojo.-

Entonces un sonido proveniente de la silla que estaba a mi lado me llamó la atención. Miré hacia allí y vi el bolso de Rosalie.

Sin decir nada , lo cojí y miré en el interior. El movil estaba vibrando.

Lo cojí y miré el número.

.

-555-432...Rose. te llaman.- dije balanceando el teléfono frente su cara.-

.-¡dámelo!.- gritó como una loca , yo reí.-

.-No! . Hace un momento decías lo pátética que yo había sido . Yo tambien me quiero reir...oh! dios.-exclamé llevandome la mano a los labios.- , ¿que ocurre si es Emmet?.- me burlé apartando el teléfono justo antes de que ella intentase arrebatármelo.-

.-Isabella Swan , dame el puto teléfono ahora mismo.-

.-promete que no te volverás a burlar de mi.-

.-prometo que como no me des ahora mismo el teléfono haré de tu vida un completo infierno.-

Puse los ojos en blanco.

.-no hace falta que te pongas así , solo quería hacerte rabiar un poco..- me quejé.-

.-pues has elegido un mal día para hecerlo.-

Le tendí el teléfono y se apresuró a darle al botoncito verde.

.-¿diga?.- ronroneó.-

Leah y yo reimos.

.-oh , hola Emmet , ¿que tal?.- dijo con voz seca mientras daba saltitos sobre su silla.

* * *

Bueno , hoy doble atualización.

Soy consciente de que el capítulo anterior no era demasiado entretenido así que...

En fin , gracias aún así por los reviews y los mensajes .

¡por cierto! tengo una buena noticia , en el prox capítulo llega Edward así que espero que tengais paciencia y sigais leyendo.

sin más me despido, muchos besitos.

L.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí es mia.

* * *

EDWARD POV.

.

.

.

.

Estaba muerto de miedo.

En que momento se me había ocurrido decirle a Emmet que volvía a casa?

De acuerdo que no estaba pasando mi mejor momento y que las cosas no me estaban saliendo como tenía pensado en un principio pero...¿volver a casa?¿para que?.

Los gritos de Alice , la mirada reprobatoria de mi padre y los interminables sermones de la abuela no me ayudarían en absoluto.

Tres años.

Tres años en los que me había dedicado a vivir mi vida a mi manera. Momentos en los que había probado cosas que probablemente mi madre ni sabría que existían.

Disfrutando de cada día como si fuese el último.

Había ganado mucho dinero , y había perdido todo lo que tenía gracias a ella...

No , no merece la pena seguir pensando.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y bajé las escaleras del edificio con mi petate al hombro. Solo me llevaba conmigo algunas cosas. Soy un experto en empezar de cero así que...

En la calle hacía un frío de mil demonios , pero no llovía , el sol estaba alto y brillaba con fuerza.

Me coloqué frente al edificio en el que había vivido en el último año y le eché un último vistazo pensando que quizás , no volvería allí jamás.

Un montón de recuerdos me vinieron a la mente.

Como la primera noche que pasamos allí...o cuando elegimos las cortinas que ahora mismo estaban colgadas. Recuerdo que casi me caigo por la ventana al intentar colocarlas...en fin..

_empezar de cero , empezar de cero_.

Paré a un taxi y le pedí que me llevase al aeropuerto.

Le había dicho a mi hermano que llegaría la semana que viene pero estos últimos días las cosas se habían vuelto _insoportables_.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar la cartera.

Allí estaba la foto de mis hermanos , otra de ella y el billete de avión.

Tambien había 200 míseros euros. Lo único que me quedaba.

Al cambio serían unas...174 libras.

No me daba ni para pagar dos noches de hotel. ¿y que iba a hacer? No quería llamar a Emmet ni a mi padre y pedirles dinero antes de llegar...

Me bajé del taxi que me cobró 35 euros , ¡puto ladrón de mierda!. Estaba seguro de que me había timado , pero había estado tan absorto pensando en lo que me esperaba que no había prestado atención al trayecto.

Aún faltaban dos horas para que mi avión despegase así que me senté en la zona de fumadores del aeropuerto y me encendí un pitillo.

¿y ahora qué?.

Si no me huviese marchado hace años en la manera en la que lo hice , ahora no tendría que estar lamentándome por haber sido un crío gilipollas , incapáz de enfrentarse a su familia.

Me revolví el pelo desesperado.

Sin darme tiempo a pensarlo , saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y marqué.

La voz que deseaba oir contestó al segundo tono.

.-_¿diga?_.-

Me latía tan rápido el corazón que pensé que se saldría corriendo.

.-_¿diga?_.- repitió la voz de mi abuela.-

.-nana...- fué lo único que me dejó decir antes de soltar un grito que me asustó pensando que le había pasado algo, para despues comenzar a soltar una mezcla de_ te quiero , eres un estúpido , te he echado de menos , cuando te vea te voy a moler a palos y dios mio como me alegra que me llames.-_

La dejé terminar por que sabía que necesitaba soltar todo eso y prefería que lo hiciese ahora a que lo hiciese cuando me tuviese delante por que probablemente , acompañaría el discurso con alguna que otra colleja. Además en realidad , estaba tan avergonzado que tampoco sabría que decir.

.-_¿donde estás? y ¿como estás?.¿cuando vienes?._-

.-una por una nana!.- exclamé riendo.- estoy en el aeropuerto , estoy bien y llego en...unas...7 horas más o menos.-

.-_Edward!_.- gritó ella.- _eso es estupendo cariño , ¿lo sabe Emmet , y tu madre?_ .-

.-no nana , no lo saben...y no se lo digas por favor. Prefiero darles una sorpresa.-

.-_¿una sorpesa?¿y por que me llamas a mi entonces? sabes que no soy la mejor guardando secretos_.-

.- tenía ganas de hablar contigo.- mentí. Bueno , de hecho no era una mentira , claro que quería hablar con ella , pero no la había llamado por eso.-

.-_Edward Anthony Cullen _.- exclamó con tono autoritario. No se lo había tragado , ya podía imaginarmela entrecerrando sus despiertos ojos verdes mientras agarraba el telefono con fuerza.- _es posible que esté vieja y que mi mente no funcione como antes , pero definitivamente no soy estúpida.-_

.-no sé por que me dices eso.- contesté tragando saliva.-

.-_por que te conozco como si te pariera, no olvides quien te cambió tu primer pañal. Sé que me echas de menos , al menos eso espero ,pero tambien sé que si me llamas a mi , en vez de a alguno de tus hermanos es por que necesitas algo que ninguno de ellos te puede dar.-_

.-¿como puedes decirme algo así , no soy un aprovechado.- dije ofendido..sin razón en realidad por que ella estaba en lo cierto.-

.-_no creo que seas un aprovechado...pero sabes perfectamente que hilos tienes que mover para conseguir lo que quieres...y lo digo como un cumplido . De todos tus hermanos siempre has sido el más inteligente.-_

.-abuela...-

.-_¿qué? , he dicho el más inteligente , no el mejor...ahora bien. ¿que quieres?.-_

Unas horas más tarde , el avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Heathrow.

Pasé todos los controles y recogí mis maletas.

Mis pies parecían negarse a avanzar a medida que me acercaba a la puerta donde en teoría , estaría esperándome mi abuela.

Ahora que se acercaba el momento , me arrepentí de no haberme afeitado.

Tenía una barba bastante larga y poblada. Me parecía atractiva y cool allí en Francia , pero ahora que tenía que besar a Esme...en fin , ¡que sea lo que dios quiera!.

Los familiares se agolpaban esperando el regreso de sus , hijos , maridos , mujeres , padres..

Pasé mi vista por todos ellos buscando el pelo canoso rigurosamente recogido en un moño Italiano , y los ojos verdes de Esme Cullen.

La verdad es que mi abuela era una mujer realmente preciosa.

Era alta , esbelta , de rostro firme y severo..hasta que sonreía, cuando lo hacía , dos simpáticos hoyuelos se le marcaban en las mejillas. Mi hermano Emmet los había heredado de ella , aunque el que más se parecía a la abuela era yo.

No tardé en encontrarla. Pulcramente vestida , de pie , con la mirada al frente. Me dí cuenta de que no me había reconocido y no me extrañó . He cambiado muchísimo desde que no me ve.

He crecido...un poco al menos y he ancheado bastante. Solía ir al gimnasio antes de que las cosas se pusiesen feas , antes de haber perdido todo mi dinero. Mi pelo estaba ahora más largo que cuando me fuí , que lo llevaba casi rapado...bueno , y la barba , claro . Probablemente sin ella no habría tardado tanto en reconocerme.

Caminé hacia ella al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se asomaba a mis labios. Luche intensamente para no formar un puchero en el momento en el que Esme fijó sus ojos en mi.

Ella no cambió el gesto de su cara , que seguía siendo serio. Se acercó unos pasos y me miró de arriba a abajo sin decir una palabra. Me sentía como cuando estás en el servicio militar y tu comandante te inspecciona para saber si llevas correctamente el uniforme. Un sudor frío me recorría la espalda y pensé que me desmayaría allí delante de ella , justo en el momento en el que abrió los brazos y me acogió en ellos.

.-mi niño...- gimió antes de echarse a llorar en el hueco de mi cuello.-

Yo tambien la abracé. Es cierto que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Yo he tenido que esperar tres años para darme cuenta de la falta que me hacía mi abuela.

.-lo has tenido que pasar fatal ,¿ no es así mi niño?.- preguntó cariñosa.

En la llamada que le había hecho en el aeropuerto hacía ya unas horas , le había contado todo lo ocurrido en estos años. Mis motivos para irme , los motivos para permanecer allí y por supuesto , los motivos para volver.

Me besó la frente y las mejillas tal y como hacía cuando yo no era más que un crío y me tomó la mano con fuerza mientras caminábamos hacia la salida.

.-no te preocupes.- dijo una vez sentada a mi lado en el coche.- todo se arreglará , ya lo verás.-

.-ojalá pudiera creerte.- musité mirando mi mano , todavía entre la suya.-

.-¿cuando te he mentido yo? .Solo necesitas hacer las cosas bien esta vez...podrías empezar por quitarte esa espantosa barba, pareces un indigente.- yo sonreí , por que ya me estaba tardando que hiciese algún comentario a cerca de eso.- no te rías. Si mal no recuerdo , eras guapísimo. Me gustaría comprobar si lo sigues siendo así que...pararemos en el barbero antes de dejarte en casa.-

.-no nana , en serio.- me apresuré a decir.- te prometo que me afeitaré mañana, pero hoy necesito descansar, tomar una buena ducha y meterme en la cama.-

Me miró en silencio y pude ver que yo había ganado , me dejaría tranquilo , al menos por hoy.

Al cabo de media hora , Aro , el chofer de la abuela , paró el vehículo frente al edificio que nana tenía en el centro.

.-bueno , ya hemos llegado.- dijo nana.- te lo huviera preparado mejor si me huvieses llamado con más tiempo , la empresa de limpieza ha hecho lo que ha podido , pero creo que solo han podido limpiar el polvo y fregar los suelos. Lleva años cerrado por lo que es posible que el olor...- dijo y arrugó la nariz , lo que me hizo sonreir.-

.-no te preocupes nana , seguro que no es el peor sitio en el que he vivido.-

.-no quiero saberlo , Edward.-

Salió del coche con paso grácil y se paró frente al gran ventanal del primero.

Las corrtinas no estaban corridas y se podía ver perfectamente el interior.

Me acerqué a mi abuela que se balanceaba sobre las puntas de sus pies para ver mejor.

.-¿necesitas que te aupe?.- le dije en el oido burlón. Ella se giró de golpe con un leve rubor. Como cuando a un niño lo pillas haciendo alguna trastada.-

.-¡no seas insolente !.- me reprendió .-

.-¿que buscabas de todos modos?.- pregunté.-

.-no buscaba nada...estaba revisando que Isabella me tuviese bien cuidado el piso.-

Eché un ojo al interior y no vi nada inusual.

.-¿y cuál es el veredicto?.-

.-ha quitado la mesa de cristal de murano.-

.-¡no puede ser!.- me burlé llevando las manos al pecho.-

Rodé los ojos. La abuela , adoraba esa mesa , apuesto a que habría sido capaz de matar a alguien aquel día en la subasta si no llega a conseguirla.

Solté mi petate y me colgué del alfeizar de la ventana , al ser un primero , no estaba demasiado alto.

.-¡Edward! , ¿que haces? ¡bajate de allí ahora mismo!. cualquiera podría verte.- gritó mientras miraba hacia los lados nerviosa.-

.-tranquila nana...no hay nadie en casa.- entonces me giré hacia ella con una sorisa pícara.- ¿quieres echar un vistazo?.-

.-¿pretendes que me ponga a escalar como una cabra montesa por la fachada del edificio?.- preguntó incrédula.-

Yo me reí y me solté .

.-no , me refiero por dentro. tienes las llaves ¿no? , sé que siempre guardas una copia.- la tenté dandole golpecitos en la tripa con el dedo.- podríamos simplemente entrar...al fin y al cabo eres la propietaria.-

La abuela me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

.-¿no estarás hablando en serio?, ¿como te atreves?.- gritó molesta.-

.-era broma nana .- reí con las manos en alto. cojí mi petate de nuevo y comencé a subir las escaleras del portal .- pero admite que habría sido divertido.- ella solo rodó los ojos , una costumbre muy suya que yo tambien había heredado.-

.-pasa Edward , antes de que me arrepienta.-

El piso seguía igual que siempre. La misma decoración , la misma disposición. Yo nunca había vivido aquí , pero Emmet sí. Me sorprendió el ver unas cuantas cosas mías allí.

.-bueno cielo. Tengo que volver a casa.- me dijo nana acercándose a mi.- si llego demasiado tarde tu madre comenzará a preguntarse donde estoy y no tendré fuerzas para mentirle en caso de que me lo pregunte.-

.-vale , tranquila , estaré bien.-

.-me alegro tanto de que estés aquí.- lloriqueó mientras me envolvía con sus pequeños bracitos.-

.-yo tambien.- dije y le besé la coronilla.

La acompañé a la puerta con la promesa de ir al día siguiente a casa para que todos me vieran.

.-una última cosa Edward.- dijo la abuela desde el marco de la puerta.- Isabella es una buena chica, no me ha dado problemas en el mes que lleva viviendo aquí , por favor , no la molestes. Creo que es artista así que nada de musica demasiado alta ni...visitas en mitad de la noche.-

Elevé una ceja mirándola incrédulo. ella rodó los ojos de nuevo.

.-bueno , al menos si traes visitas...que no...-

.-¿que no qué?.- pregunté burlón al ver el sonrojo que se asomaba a sus mejillas.-

.-que no hagais ruido.- dijo antes de cerrar precipitadamente la puerta tras ella.-

Yo reí. La abuela no había cambiado nada.

Me giré con las manos tras la cabeza pensando por donde empezar...podría darme una ducha y luego iría a por algo de cenar. Estoy seguro de que Esme ya se había encargado de llenar la nevera , pero no me apetecía ponerme a cocinar ahora. Esbocé una sonrisa al imaginarme a mi abuela desplegando un operativo en cuanto me colgó el teléfono para tenerlo todo listo para cuando llegase yo.

Quité la ropa de mi petate , vacié mis bolsillos y lo dejé todo sobre la cama.

Me desnudé y me metí en la ducha.

¡que maravilla!. El agua caliente estaba relajando todos mis músculos.

Despues de la ducha me vestí y me miré en el espejo que había en la entrada. Me pasé las manos por la cara y no me quedó más remedio que darle la razón a la abuela. Necesitaba un afeitado con urgencia , parecia efectivamente un indigente , me sorprende que me dejasen montar en el avión. Me miré durante unos segundos más y decidí que mañana arreglaría eso...eso y todo lo demás. Había llegado el momento de dejar de ser quien yo creía que era y tomar las riendas de mi vida. Tendría que resignarme y volver a ser Edward Cullen ... auqnue eso no me hiciese la menor gracia.

Cojí las llaves que la abuela había dejado en el recibidor...tambien tendría que comprar un llavero nuevo , aquella ovejita de metal no pegaba en absoluto con la idea que tenía programada para mi nuevo yo. Sin más , salí de casa y me dirigí al Burger king más cercano. Lo primero es lo primero , y mi estómago acababa de decidir el orden de prioridades.

* * *

BELLA POV.

.

.

.

Llegué a casa sobre las 8 de la tarde. Justo despues de dejar a Rosalie en su casa que seguía delirando a cerca de la llamada de Emmet.

Leah nos había dejado mucho antes, justo depues de comer había tenido que volver al trabajo. Agradecí una vez más trabajar en casa. Aunque dos días a la semana tenía que ir al museo de arte para hacer de guía , el resto del tiempo lo disponía como yo quería.

Dejé el bolso encima del sofá y me desplomé mirando hacia la ventana.

Seguía lloviendo , no había parado en todo el día. Este tiempo era deprimente.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

Decidí cambiarme de ropa , prepararme un sandwich y trabajar un poco.

Ya había estado haciendo el vago dos días, era hora de ponerse las pilas.

Me puse mi ropa de pintar , que se trataba de un viejo pantalón de chandal gris , lleno de manchas de témpera y agujereado por algunos lugares de lo viejo que era el pobre y una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco . mi casa tenía calefaccion por lo que el frío no era un problema.

Me senté en el taburete frente al caballete , cambié el lienzo que había estado dibujando y volví a colocar el que había empezado hace dos días .

Cuando estaba enfrascada con el diseño de las cornisas de un edificio cayó un rayo tan grande que casi acabo con el culo en el suelo.

Me llevé las manos al pecho , el corazón me iba a 2000.

Intenté serenarme y continuar con mi trabajo , pero la tormenta no me dió tregua y pronto volvió a descargar toda su furia. Esta vez pude ver el resplandor del rayo desde la ventana y un segundo despues , se había ido la luz.

Tapé mi boca con la mano para acallar un grito.

No me gustaba la oscuridad y no me gustaban las tormentas ...pero desde luego , lo que no podría soportar era una combinación de ambas.

Despues de la parálisis inicial que sufrieron mis piernas a causa del miedo.

Me cojí el mechero que sabía que había dentro del bolso que antes había lanzado sobre el sofá.

Cuando lo encontré lo encendí y caminé hacia la cocina a buscar las velas que Leah me había traído para ocasiones como esta.

La besé mentalmente cuando las encontré.

Dispuse los tres cirios estrategicamente por el salón para que me iluminasen la estancia ...pero en realidad estaba cagada de miedo , por que la luz de las velas en vez de hacer la casa acogedora le daban un aire sumamente tétrico.

Cojí una y la llevé hacia el caballete , quizás si seguía pintando , estaría lo suficientemente entretenida como para relajarme hasta que volviese la luz.

Cuando por fin me había olvidado de que era la única inquilina en un edificio de dos plantas , en medio de una tormenta eléctrica y sin luz , comencé a escuchar sonidos , que parecía que venían del portal.

Me levanté muy despacio y me asomé a la ventana.

Desde allí no era capáz de ver si había alguien en las escaleras...

Apagué las velas de un soplido y cojí el mechero para ir caminando hacia la puerta de la entrada .

Miraría por la mirilla.

tarde me dí cuenta de que había sido una decisión un tanto estúpida por que evidentemente , no vería nada, ¡no había luz! .

Me iba a dar la vuelta riendome de mi misma por cobarde cuando otro fuerte sonido se escuchó afuera , en el descansillo de la escalera.

Sin pensarlo demasiado pequé mi oreja a la puerta y pude escuchar un par de maldiciones y un sonido que yo conocía bien .

Fuera quien fuese el que estaba fuera , estaba intentando encender un mechero...aproveché y me puse de puntillas para mirar por la mirilla , quizás si el intruso conseguía encender el mechero lograría ver quien era...quizás fuese Emmet...o Alice...

Alcancé la mirilla pero estaba todo oscuro aunque seguía escuchando el sonido de la friccion de la piedra del mechero , por lo que esperé unos segundos... y voilá.

Allí , en el descanillo de mi casa , de la cuál yo era la única inquilina, se encontraba un hombre...un hombre que por las pintas que tenía no parecía demasiado amistoso.

Estaba empapado y tenía una barba que le cubría toda la cara , dándole un aspecto más bien amedrentador. El corazón , que se me había desplazado del pecho , me latía fuertemente en la garganta , entonces el hombre de la escalera , clavó sus siniestros ojos en la mirilla de mi puerta.

_No. me. jodas!_

Me eché hacia atrás pegando mi espalda en la pared , y el timbre comenzó a sonar.

No me lo podía creer. La curiosidad mató al gato.

_¡puto refrán!._

No sabía que hacer , tenía claro que no pensaba abrir la puerta.

Estaba segura de que se trataba de un borracho , enfermo violador y asesino que estaba intentando acabar con mi vida...

Entonces , hice lo que cualquier persona normal , cuerda y madura habría hecho...

Corrí como alma que lleba el diablo a la cocina , cojí el cuchillo más grande que tenía en el cajón y volví de vuelta al salón cojiendo el movil del bolso y escondiendome detrás del sofa.

_Estupendo Bella , aquí nunca te encontrará._

Estúpida.

Sé de sobras que lo suyo habría sido llamar a la policía , pero no puedo entender por que no fuí capáz , supongo que el miedo no me deja pensar con claridad.

Sin saber muy bien por qué presioné los botones del móvil hasta que encontré el teléfono que estaba buscando, entonces le dí a llamar...

.-_¿diga?_.- la voz sofocada de Emmet envió olas de calma a todas las terminaciopnes de mi cuerpo. "_llamame si tienes algún problema , vivo a dos calles.." _, ¿no era eso lo que había dicho el día que lo conocí?.-

.-Emmet...- susurré tan bajo , que casi no me oigo ni yo.-

.-_¿sí , diga?_.-

.-Emmet , soy yo , Bella.- intenté un poco más fuerte.-

.-_¿Bella?_.-

.-sí , Emmet, oh dios mí-o tie-nes que ve-nir, h-han entr-ado...- las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos como si fueran grifos , haciendome hipar .-

.-_espera Bella , cálmate , espera , ¿que pasa ? no te entiendo.-_

.-Emmet por favor , hay algui-ien en el edificio.- logré decir con mucho esfuerzo. De pronto otro sonido , más fuerte que los anteriores retumbó en mi techo , justo sobre mi cabeza. ¡mierda! el ladrón había logrado entrar en el piso de arriba.- _Emmet , date pr-prisa-por favor_.- rogué.-

.-tranquila Bella , no te muevas y no hagas nada ridículo en dos minutos estoy ahí.-

.-_no tardes.._.-

Pedí antes de colgar el telefono. No hacía falta que me lo dijese. No tenía pensado moverme de detrás del sofá. Dejé el móvil sobre mis piernas y aferré el mango del cuchillo con fuerza , si alguien entraba en mi casa por la fuerza al menos podría defenderme.

Estaba tan asustada que ya me había imaginado 25 titulares diferentes para cuando la noticia de mi asesinato saliese mañana en los periodicos.

Permanecí en silencio , casi sin moverme para poder escuchar algún otro sonido que me indicase la situación del intruso y de paso poder contar mis pulsaciones y así evitar que me diese un infarto.

Otro fuerte golpe se escuchó y tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritar, el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y yo me asusté tanto que comencé a hacer juegos malavares con él mientras intentaba silenciarlo.

.-¿sí?.- contesté cuando lo logré.-

.-_Bella ,soy Emmet , estoy fuera , abre_.-

.-oh , gracias a dios.- suspiré.-

Sin soltar el teléfonome fuí hacia el telefonillo y le dí al botón.

En dos segundos tenía a Emmet en mi puerta , seguido de una Rosalie bastante más despeinada que cuando la dejé en su casa. Le lancé una mirada de asombro y ella rodó los ojos.

.-¿donde está , le has visto la cara?.- preguntó Emmet con cara de preocupación.-

.-sí...-asentí todavía en shock por verlos a ambos en mi casa...juntos.-

.-¿sabes donde está Bella?.-

.-creo que ha logrado entrar al piso de arriba.-

.-voy a ver , vosotras quedaos aquí y no os movais.-

.-¿estás loco?.- gritó Rose agarrándolo del brazo.- seguramente esté armado ¿y si es peligroso? , mejor llamemos a la policia.-

.-no te preocupes , no pasará nada , vosotras hacedme caso y no os movais de aquí.-

Agarré el brazo de Rose con fuerza y la arrastré hasta la pared de enfrente a la puerta en el momento en el que Emmet comenzó a subir las escaleras.

.-Emmet.- susurré , él me miró.- toma .- Le di el bate de baseball que Jacob se había olvidado en mi casa el otro día. Y volvió a dejarnos solas.

.-¿que haces aquí rose?¿con Emmet?.- pregunté.-

.-Joder , Bella , no es el momento.- murmuró enfadada.-

.-solo preguntaba.-

.-shhhhh.- me tapó la boca con la mano y nos quedamos en silencio escuchando...

No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando un sonido de cristales roto nos hizo dar un brinco.

¡mierda!

Gritamos las dos a la vez .

* * *

EDWARD pov.

.

.

.

Puta tormenta , puto rayo , Puto mechero que no enciende...puta vecina , que no me abre la puerta...bueno , eso lo entiendo, seguro que con las pintas que tengo ahora mismo estará muerta de miedo debajo de la cama.

Entré sonriendo en mi apartemento cuando por fin logré dar con la llave en la cerradura. Caminé hacia el salón para descorrer las cortinas y que entrase un poco de luz , con la mala suerte que me tropecé y caí de morros contra el suelo.

.-¡joder! , me quejé frotandome la espinilla y despues dándole una patada a la mesita con la que había tropezado.

Cuando el dolor se me pasó un poco , me levanté para ir a cerrar la puerta de la calle que la había dejado abierta y de pronto un tío enorme con lo que parecía un bate de baseball en las manos , se me echó encima intentando partírme la cabeza.

Por suerte para mi , fuí más rápido que él y me agaché a tiempo , la vitrina de la abuela no corrió la misma suerte y pronto se escuchó el ruído de los cristales cayendo al suelo hechos añicos.

.-¿pero que haces gilipollas estás loco?.- grité muerto de miedo. Por un segundo pensé en la vecina y me pregunté si ella tambien habría sido atacada.-

.-¿que haces en mi casa?.- gritó el asaltante que meneaba el bate de basseball sobre su cabeza una y otra vez..-

.-¿tú casa? es mi casa , ¿que coño haces tú en mi casa intentando matarme?.-

Me levanté como pude y me puse detrás del sillón con la lamparita de la abuela en la mano , seguramente me mataría si se enterase que la he usado para rompersela a alguien en la cabeza , pero ahora mismo cualquier cosa me valía.-

Menuda mierda. Acabo de llegar , voy a morir a manos de un ladrón en mi propia casa y ni siquiera he podido despedirme de mis hermanos. Definitivamente. Dios me odia , es un hecho .

Me puse frente a la ventana intentando evitar que el orangután me diese en toda la cabeza , pero tropecé con la alfombra y terminé de bruces en el suelo. No me dió tiempo a levantarme y escapar , cuando me quise dar cuenta , el tío ese me agarraba el cuello y me inmovilizaba contra el suelo.

Adios a mi _muy preparada_ huida.

.-¿Edward?.- dijo de pronto mientras aflojaba un poco las manos en mi garganta .- ¿eres tú?.-

Entrecerré los ojos para ver mejor , ya que aunque la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana , seguí estando muy oscuro.

Casi me pongo a llorar de la alegría y el alivio en cuanto conseguí reconocerlo.

.-¿Emmet?.- preguté con la voz rasposa.-

.-¡joder , Ed! , ¡casi te mato! ¿que haces aquí?.- y sin más palabras se tiró sobre mi .- ¡no te esperaba hasta la semana que viene!.- Emmet me axfixiaba entre sus brazos , no sabría decir si habría preferido un golpe con el bate.-

.-tio , que susto me has dado joder.- dije sin aliento pero correspondiendo a su abrazo.-

Entonces empezamos a escuchar unos pasitos detrás de nosotros.

.-¡sueltalo ahora mismo o no respondo de mi!.-

Y en ese momento volvió la luz.

Cerré los ojos para acostumbrarme a la repentina claridad y cuando lo hice pude ver a dos chicas en pijama sosteniendo , una un cuchillo y la otra una sarten. Me habría echado a reir por lo cómico de la imagen , pero estoy seguro de que no era el momento.

.-chicas , chicas , tranquilas , no ocurre nada..es mi hermano.- Emmet nos había levantado y ahora caminaba hacia ellas con el bate de basseball en alto.-

Ellas se quedaron con cara de sorprendidas , pero ninguna soltó su improvisada_ arma_.

.-¿tu hermano?.- preguntó la que iba delante Todavía no muy convencida.-

.-sí , Rose , es mi hermano Edward.-

.-encantado .- logré decir pasándome las manos por el cuello , masajeando allí donde había estado apretando mi querido y bruto hermano.- Dios Emmet , en serio , creo que aún me tiemblan las piernas.- Mi hermano rió y me volvió a abrazar.-

.-no me extraña que Bella pensase que eres un ladrón ¿has visto que pintas tienes?.- bromeó.-

.-lo sé , lo sé. Por cierto.- dije girandome a las chicas de nuevo.- siento mucho haberte asustado , no era mi intención.- ella simplemente asintió con gesto serio.- me dió la impresión de que me habías visto por la mirilla y te timbré por si necesitabas ayuda.-

.-no te preocupes , yo tambien lo siento.- admitió ella.-

.-Edward.- dijo Emmet.- Ellas son Bella , y Rosalie.-

Asentí mientras las miraba un poco más detenidamente.

Mi vecinita no tenía mala pinta , seguro que en cuanto se quitase el rimel de la cara y se peinase el nido de gorriones que tenía por pelo el resultado sería interesante y la otra...la otr...oh , ¡oh dios mío!.

.-¿Rose?.- grité sin poder salir de mi asombro y ella se quedó mirandome como si fuese idiota.- ¿Rosalie Hale?.- asintió de nuevo.- joder Rose , soy yo , Edward...- entornó la mirada y aún así no se dió cuenta...he de decir que me molestó un poco. Me acerqué a ella.- ¿Recuerdas la clase de la señora Goff? yo era tu compañero.-

Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron de una cuarta al recordar.

.-¡dios mío !, Edward Cullen , ¡claro! he sido una idiota , cuando conocí a Emmet ni se me pasó por la cabeza que tuviese nada que ver contigo. ¿como has estado?.- dijo y se lanzó a mis brazos.- joder Ed , que pintas tienes .- exclamó y entonces la tensión del ambiente se relajó. Es lo que tenía Rose , conseguía de todo con tan solo reirse.-

.-tambien te he visto mejor en otras ocasiones.- un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.-

.-Bella.- dijo girandose hacia mi vecina.- tú tambien lo conoces.- fruncí el ceño intentando recordar , pero no creí haber conocido a ninguna Isabella en mi vida. Ella parecia igual de perdida que yo.- no en persona , claro .- aclaró Rose.- pero te he hablado un montón de él , ¿te acuerdas de mi amiga...?-

.-Rosalie.- grité interrumpiendola. No me apetecía sacar viejas historias en este momento.- ¿y que haces aquí?.-

.-Bella llamó a tu hermano por que estaba muy asustada y yo...-se calló de golpe ruborizandose. Claro , ella debía de ser la nueva amiguita de Emmet.-

.-En fin.- dijo Bella con un suspiro.- yo me voy a mi casa , estoy segura de que teneis muchas cosas de que hablar y yo estoy cansada. Encantada de conocerte Edward , y perdona por lo de antes.- concluyó sonriendo...si definitivamente , muy interesante.-

.-lo mismo digo , siento haberte asustado.-

Ella sonrió una vez más y salió de mi casa.

.-bueno , yo tambien me voy . me alegro mucho de verte Edward , estaría bien quedar y recordar viejos tiempos.-

.-cuando quieras.-

.-yo te llevo Rose , ve bajando.- dijo mi hermano.- y tú. - me señaló sonriendo .- no te muevas , en 20 minutos estoy aquí , tienes mucho que contarme.- dijo con una sonrisa.-

.-aquí te espero. -contesté.- por cierto...Em.-

.-¿sí?.-

.-tenías razón.- él frunció el ceño sin comprender y yo reí .- es _rubia natural_.-

Me empujó hacia atrás mientras soltaba una carcajada

.

.-no deberías meterte conmigo mientras tengo un bate de basseball en la mano.- bromeó.- ahora vuelvo, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.-

.-iré preparando café.-

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿como quedó?.

Espero que os guste y que deis vuestra opinión.

Quiero darle las gracias especialmente a la gente que siempre me deja sus reviews. Me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias y muchos besitos.

Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo.

L.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes , no me pertenecen.

* * *

EDWARD POV.

Me desperté en el sofá , que seguía cubierto con un plástico, despues de haber pasado la mayor parte de la noche poniendome al día con mi hermano.

Había ido a dejar a Rosalie a su casa y despues había vuelto...Dios , Rosalie Hale.

Todo el instituto babeaba por ella, incluso yo , pero es que era la chica diez.

Preciosa , lista , divertida...y estaba buena que te cagas.

Era perfecta.

Había tenido un par de encuentros con mi amigo Tyler...nada demasiado serio , y cuando se terminó , continuaron siendo amigos , formábamos una pandilla .Recuerdo que incluso fué ella la que me presento a...

El sonido del movil , interrumpió mis recuerdos y me dió un susto de muerte.

Puse los pies en el suelo y removí las latas de cerveza vacías que habían quedado tiradas despues de la noche de confidencias con mi hermano , al final , encontré el puñetero teléfono.

.-¿si?.- pegunté con voz pastosa.-

_.-¿Edward?.-_

.-sí...-

_.-¿tienes pensado venir a ver a tu familia?_.- la voz de mi abuela me reventó los tímpanos.-

.-hola Nana.- sonreí.- estaba precisamente saliendo hacia tu casa.-

_.-no me mientas Edward , seguro que no te habías ni levantado.-_

.-vaale. Es cierto. todavía sigo dormido.- admití.- es que Emmet se pasó por aquí anoche y nos quedamos hasta tarde.-

_.-¿Emmet?¿ya le habías avisado que llegabas?.-_

.-no, lo que pasa es que se fué la luz e Isabella...¿te lo puedo contar más tarde? tengo que darme una ducha , en un par de horas estoy en tu casa y te cuento.-

_.-que sea una hora , y no te olvides de afeitarte. A tu madre le daría algo si te viese así...y que no me entere de que molestas a Isabella!-_

.-vaaale. una hora.-

_.-te esperamos_.-

Despues de una reparadora ducha me vestí y me encaminé hacia la barbería más cercana.

Tal vez me cortase un poco el pelo tambien.

No es que no me gustase como lo llevo , pero mi padre me desheredaría si me viese con las _greñas_ por los hombros.

BELLA POV.

Me desperté temprano esa mañana y salí a hacer unas compras.

Lo cierto es que no había conseguido dormir demasiado ya que Emmet y su hermano se pasaron toda la noche contanto anécdotas de cuando eran chavales. He de admitir que alguna que otra vez afiné el oido para escuchar alguna , sobre todo las que trataban de Rosalie.

¡que fuerte! mira que liarse con el mejor amigo del hermano de su actual _amigo con derechos_...

Decidí ir a hacerle una visita a Leah , seguro que ya había abierto la tienda.

.-hola.- saludé a mi prima.- te he traído un café.-

Leah se giró hacia mi y sonrió burlona.

.-¿que?.-

.-así que anoche...-contestó ella alargando la mano para coger el café.-

.-anoche ¿que?.- pregunté confundida con una sonrisa.-

.-¿como que anoche que?, llamaste a Emmet.-

.-sí...-por que pensé que alguien intentaba atacarme.-

.-¿y por que no llamaste a la policía?.- siguió picándome.-

.-por que no...recordé que él vivía cerca y...-

.-¡te gusta!.- afirmó, dejándome de piedra.-

.-¡no me gusta! ¿por que iba a gustarme? además , estaba con Rose cuando vino a mi casa.-

.-ya lo sé , ella me lo contó.-

.-¿entonces por que preguntas estupideces?.-

.-solo estaba cerciorándome.-

Rodé los ojos y me senté en el taburete que Leah había colocado detrás del mostrador.

.-¿y bien?.-

.-¿que Leah?¿que quieres saber?.-

.-¿como es?.-

.-¿el que?.-

.-joder Bella , a veces pareces tonta! el hermano de Emmet ¿que va a ser?.- bufó molesta.- ¿es guapo?¿tanto como Emmet?¿más , quizás? vamos di , cuenta. Ya me lo imagino...alto , fuerte...ojos azules...¿tiene los ojos azules? seguro que es monísimo.-

Yo reí acordándome del aspecto de Edward. Conociendo a Leah ya podía imaginarme la idea que se había hecho:

Edward y ella paseando de la mano mientras caminaban acompañados por Rosalie y Emmet.

.-¿de que te ríes? vamos Bella , dime como es...- rogó.-

.-no sé si debería ser yo quien te diese la noticia , pero...-

.-¿que pasa?¿tiene novia?.-

.-no lo sé .- contesté encogiendome de hombros.- si la tiene , desde luego , yo no la vi.-

.-¿entonces?.-

.-Leah...siento decirte que... es muuuuy feo.- confesé gesticulando con las manos para dar más enfasis a mis palabras.-

Mi prima se llevó las manos a la boca de manera teatral.

.-no me lo creo.- exclamó al tiempo que yo asentía.- no puede ser.-

.-pues sí, lo es. Feo como un mono.- reí.-

.-seguro que exageras. ¿no se parece a Emmet?.-

.-en realidad no te puedo decir a quien se parece por que tenía , literalmente , la cara llena de pelo...ya te digo, feo como un mono.-

No pude más que reirme de la total cara de desilusión de Leah. Le había sentado como una patada en las costillas.

.-¿estás segura?.-

.-sí.-

.-es que Rosalie me contó que lo conoció cuando estaban en el instituto. que era guapísimo.-

.-le habrá sentado mal envejecer.- dije mientras leía distraídamente una revista.-

.-que mal...-la escuché susurrar y yo sonreí.- en fin...¿que harás esta noche? yo voy al bar de Rose , ¿te vienes?.-

Así era Leah , de pronto estaba triste , como pasaba de todo , dos segundos y a otra cosa maripòsa.

.-no creo. Mañana tengo que madrugar, y esta noche no he dormido demasiado bien por que Emmet y su _mono_, perdón , su hermano.- me burlé y ella hizo una mueca.- no me dejaron dormir en toda la noche...necesito descansar.-

.-vamos Bella...vente un ratito. quizás veas a James.- ronroneó y yo reí.-

.-quizás no quiera verle.-

.-eso no te lo crees ni tú. Te conozco y sé que todavía te das de cabezazos por no habértelo tirado el otro día.-

.-Leah , me ofendes.- dije burlona.-

.-Bella, ya sabes que me dá igual.-

EDWARD POV

*.

Hacía ya quince minutos que estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa de mi abuela y todavía no me había atrevido a llamar al timbre.

No sabía como me iban a recibir. Quizás me abrazarían y me dirían lo mucho que me habían echado de menos...o puede ser que me lanzasen un zapato a la cabeza...

Había tardado más de la cuenta en vestirme esa mañana , algo ridículo , ,por que al fin y al cabo ellos ya me conocían , no era como si tuviese que causar buena impresión . Aún así , elegí mis mejores pantalones y una camisa blanca , solo por si acaso. Tambien me corté el pelo y me rasuré toda la barba...Esme estaría contenta.

Levanté la mano por quinta vez para picar el timbre y de pronto escuché la voz de mi hermano detrás de mi.

.-no dá calambre Edward.-

.-JA JA , muy gracioso Em.-

Mi hermano me adelantó y llamó al timbre.

Mi corazón tomó una velocicdad que pensé , no era normal, mientras él , me miraba risueño.

Escuché unos pasos tras la puerta y Emmet me susurró palabras de ánimo al oido.

.-relájate Edward , solo son papá y mamá.-

.-ya...solo ellos...-

Mientras me pasaba una mano por el pelo y me restregaba la otra contra los ojos se abrió la puerta.

Instintivamente miré hacia el suelo , por que así no tendría que enfrentarme con la mirada de quien fuese que estaba abriendo. Vi unos zapatos de mujer, muy bonitos , por cierto.

Haciendo uso de toda mi valentía , la que no se había marchado corriendo, subí la mirada por unas piernas que solo podían pertenecerle a mi madre.

Cuando la miré por fin a los ojos , vi que estaban humedos por la emoción y una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su precioso rostro. Mi madre seguía siendo la mujer más guapa que había visto nunca.

.-Edward..-susurró bajo su aliento.-

Yo no contesté , solo me mantuve de pie , frente a ella con una estúpida sonrisa e intentando tragarme las lágrimas.

.-os dejaré solos para que lloreis agusto y os digais esas cositas ñoñas.- bromeó Emmet mientras entraba hacia la casa. Yo sabía que además de querernos dar intimidad, estaba intentando que ninguno nos diésemos cuenta de que tambien él estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.-

Di un paso hacia mi madre que seguía mirandome mientras lloraba y levanté una mano para secarle las lágrimas.

Ella cerró los ojos en cuanto mis dedos rozaron su cara y entonces no nos pudimos reprimir más.

Abracé a mi madre tan fuerte que temí romperla en dos , mientras ella aumentaba el volumen de su llanto.

.-mi pequeño...- lloriqueó acariciandome el pelo.- pero que mayor estás dios mío , deja que te vea.-

Me separé lo suficiente para que pudiese echarme un ojo , pero sin soltar ni un segundo su cintura.

.-que guapo eres.- afirmó medio riendo , medio llorando.-

.-mamá!.- me quejé Y ella me besó.-

.-lo eres. Ahora pasa , tu padre está deseando abrazarte.-

.-sí , ya lo imagino.- bufé en un susurro.-

.-no seas así...te ha echado mucho de menos, todos te hemos echado de menos.-

.-y yo a vosotros.-

.-entonces , no dudes Edward , entra.-

La casa no había cambiado ni un poco. Seguía teniendo ese estilo colonial que a la abuela tanto le gustaba.

Seguí a mi madre por el pasillo que daba al salón comedor , donde me esperaba mi padre , sentado en su butaca de siempre , con una copa en la mano.

Me quedé petrificado en el marco de la puerta. Como si alguna pared invisible me impidiese pasar sin ser invitado.

Carlisle clAvó sus ojos grises como el acero en los mios y estuve a punto de echar a correr como un cobarde. Se levantó sin separar su mirada de la mia y sin soltar el vaso que parecía apretar con toda su fuerza y caminó hasta quedar parado a mi lado.

El salón estaba en un completo e incómodo silencio.

Ni mi madre , ni Esme , ni siquiera el siempre parlanchín Emmet se atrevieron a abrir la boca...y yo , muchísimo menos.

.-así que has vuelto.- afirmó mi padre. yo solo me atreví a asentir.- ¿vas a quedarte mucho tiempo?.-

.-Carlisle.- suplicó mi madre en un susurro.-

.-me alegro de que estés aquí.-

Fué lo último que dijo...y yo, no me lo creí.

Nos sentamos en la mesa con fingida naturalidad, intentamos que fuese como si no me huviese marchado nunca. Me contaron las novedades , yo les conté las medias verdades que me había preparado para dejarlos satisfechos y Carlisle no volvió a abrir la boca. No me importaba , de todos modos jamás hemos tenido grandes conversaciones.

.-¿donde está la enana?.- preguntó Emmet con la boca llena de comida.-

.-tu hermana debe estar a punto de llegar.-

.-¿ella sabe...?¿le habeis..?.-

.-no , no sabe que estás aquí.- se apresuró mi madre en contestar.- lo pasó fatal cuando te fuiste y no quisimos estropearle la sorpresa.-

Vi como Emmet se removió incómodo en su silla , no quise preguntar el motivo, aunque sospeché que él sabía ,que la sorpresa que se llevaría mi hermana , no iba a ser para nada agradable.-

.-y cuentanos hijo.- comenzó mi madre con tono alegre.- ¿donde vas a vivir?.-

Lancé una mirada de súplica hacia mi abuela , quien la entendio al vuelo y respondió por mi.

.-He _convencido_ a Edward para que se quede en el piso que tengo en el centro , mientras no consigue algo mejor.- mintió con absoluta normalidad.-

.-¿¡como!.- chilló de pronto mi padre dejandonos a todos mudos...bueno , a todos menos a Esme.-

.-¿algún problema querido?.-

.-mamá! no puedes hacer eso!.-

.-claro que puedo.- contestó mi abuela sin alterarse mientras los demás seguíamos la discusión como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.-

.-por supuesto...el señorito se larga , dejándonos a todos mangados y con el corazón en un puño a saber donde y a hacer dios sabe que por el mundo alante , no nos llama , no nos viene a visitar , ni siquiera nos avisó...- mi madre me agarró la mano bajo la mesa y comenzó a darme pequeños apretones para infundirme ánimo, o para evitar que me levantase y me fuese...supongo que eso era lo que se esperaba de mi.- Entonces , un día , cuando se cansa de su maravillosa vida al margen de su familia , decide sin previo aviso y sin consultarlo con nadie que quiere volver.-

.-Carlisle.- avisó mi madre en tono severo.-

.-¡es un niñato Elisabeth!. Un niñato inmaduro y consentido y ...-

.-¿quien es un niñato inmaduro y consentido?.-

Todos giramos la cara hacia la puerta , donde mi hermana , acababa de quedarse lívida al verme sentado junto a nuestra madre.

.-joder...-susurró.- estupendo , creo saber de quien hablabais...-

.-Alice.- dijo Emmet.-

Sin saber muy bien por que , me levanté , provocando que mi hermana diese un paso atrás mientras meneaba la cabeza.

.-Siento tener que dejaros ahora que la reunión familiar está _sin duda_ en el punto más interesante , pero de pronto , ya no tengo hambre. Nos vemos luego.-

.-¡Alice.!- la llamé, pero no se giró. Por lo que miré a mi madre quien ya comenzaba a llorar de nuevo y corrí tras mi hermana antes de que se me escapase.-

.-¡Alice!.- grité justo cuando iba a salir a la calle , pero no se detuvo así que la agarré por un brazo , la giré hacia mi y la abracé.-

Al principio se resistía , pero la apreté mas fuerte y entonces se rindió.

No me abrazó , pero tampoco me empujaba , simplemente se quedó quieta , esperando , supongo a que yo terminase.

.-te he echado de menos.- admití con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello.-

.-ya lo imagino.-

.-¿tú no me has echado de menos?.- pregunté al notar el frío tono de su voz, entonces ella se separó de mi y yo se lo permití.

.-¿sabes Edward? , sería una hipocrita si ahora me tirase a tus brazos llorando diciendote lo mucho que te he echado de menos y lo felíz que me siento de que hayas vuelto.-

.-lo que significa...-

.-significa que quizás te eché de menos los primeros dos años, pero ahora ya me había acostumbrado a vivir sin ti.- Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su coche dejándome en el portal , con el corazón roto en mil pedazos.- Solo te voy a pedir una cosa.- añadió antes de subrise al mercedes.- No hagas enfadar a Carlisle , seguramente no te importe demasiado , ya que en todo este tiempo no has llamado ni una vez para preguntar...pero sufre del corazón , no le conviene alterarse.- sin más entró en el coche.-

¿Desde cuando mi hermana era tan fría?.

La Alice que yo conocía habría llorado como una magdalena desde el primer momento que me había visto, habría corrido a mis brazos y no me la habría podido despegar ni con agua caliente.

Sé que hice mal y que me porté como un capullo ... pero ¡me cago en la puta , sigo siendo su hermano!

Me quedé en la misma posición hasta que el coche se alejó lo suficiente como para perderlo de vista , entonces volví a entrar.

En el comedor todo parecía más tranquilo , aunque podía cortarse la tensión del ambiente con un cuchillo.

.-no te preocupes , ya se le pasará, dale tiempo.- mi madre me abrazó de nuevo y yo quise morirme.-

.-¿tú crees?.- pregunté incrédulo. Mi hermana era genial , pero era una cabezota. Recuerdo una vez que le metí una rana dentro del bañador cuando eramos pequeños. Se agarró un berrinche bestial y tardó en perdonarme cinco meses...

.-solo está un poco...impresionada , seguro que en un rato vuelve y lo arreglais.-

Rodé los ojos ante la inocencia de mi madre...en fin , al menos algo seguía como siempre.

Pasé la tarde con Emmet , que se había tomado el día libre para compartirlo conmigo, lo cual me vino genial , por que en realidad , no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

.-¿tienes algún trabajo a la vista?.- preguntó mi hermano frente a una cerveza. Yo negué con la cabeza.- ¿y tienes alguna idea de por donde empezar a buscarlo?.- volví a negar.- Bueno , yo creo que puedo ponerte en contacto con un amigo mio. Tiene un estudio fotográfico de bodas , bautizos y comuniones.- arrugué la naríz.-

No soportaba hacer esos reportajes , las novias eran todas unas histéricas , los niños unos lloricas y los bebés olían mal.

.-vamos Ed , algo tienes que hacer. Al menos para que papá no te dé la brasa.-

.-a la mierda papá!.- exclamé.-

.-vale , papá a la mierda. Pero en realidad a la mierda te vas a ir tú como no puedas mantenerte, por que..¿de que vas a vivir? dices que no tienes ni un duro ¿piensas quedarte en el piso de nana eternamente?.-

.-¡no lo sé Emmet.!.- grité ofuscado.-¡no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer! acabo de llegar ,ni siquiera he deshecho mi maleta . Llevo en casa exactamente 15 horas y ya he discutido con papá y por si fuera poco Alice me odia. No puedo pensar ahora mismo lo que voy a hacer con mi vida , ¡dame un respiro joder!.-

.-¡perdoname!.- gritó él tambien ahora enfadado.- ¡perdona si te ha molestado que tu familia te responda con un poco de tu propia medicina Edward!. Realmente ¿que te esperabas? , ¿una recepción en el aeropuerto con pancartitas y flores?¿que papá te dijese lo orgulloso que está de que su hijo pequeño se haya ido a vivir la vida padre sin decirle a donde?.-

.-mi vida no ha sido tan fácil como vosotros os creeis.- gruñí.-

.-¡ni la mia, ni la de Alice! ¡ni la de ninguno de nosotros!. Pero eso a ti no te importa , nunca te importó por que siempre estuviste demasiado ocupado mirándote el ombligo...-

Me quedé con la boca abierta de una cuarta al escuchar a mi hermano. Jamás me había hablado así , jamás desde que habíamos cumplido los 15 nos habíamos peleado...y ahora mismo estaba tan enfadado que seguro que le faltaba nada para saltar sobre la mesa y clavarme los dientes en el cuello.

Debió de darse cuenta de mi sorpresa por que inmediatamente relajó el semblante.

.-hagamos una cosa...-sugirió.- No vamos a discutir más. Ambos sabemos lo que has hecho mal , no vamos a volver a mencionarlo. A partir de aquí empezartemos de cero. Llamaré a mi amigo y te arreglaré una entrevista, irás , lo dejarás impresionado con tu tremendo talento y te dará el trabajo, un problema menos, ¿estamos?.- dijo mirandome con una sonrisa y entregandome la mano para _sella_r el trato.-

.-estamos.- le di la mano , y tiró de mi hasta estrecharme entre sus brazos de nuevo.-

.-vale , y despues de tanta mariconada , te invito a tomar una copa.-

.-no sabes la falta que me hace.-

.-estupendo , por que conozco el lugar ideal para olvidarse de los problemas.

.-¿ah si?.-

.-¿has salido alguna vez por Camden?.-

* * *

Hola .

Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar , pero es que estuve de vacas y sin ordenador.

En fin , decidme si os ha gustado, ¿no os dá un poco de penita Edward? a mi no. jeje.

Bueno , muchas gracias por los mensajes , alertas , favoritos , reviews y tambien a las que solo leen...que espero que se animen y me dejen su opinión.

muchos besitos.

L.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes , no me pertenecen pero la historia , sí es mia.

* * *

ROSE POV.

.

.

Estaba terminando de negociar unas tarifas con los proveedores cuando llegó Leah.

.-hola rubi. ¿llego en mal momento?.- preguntó.

.-no , solo tardaré unos minutos.¿por que no le dices a Jacob que te sirva algo? yo iré ahora.-

Tardé un par de minutos en evitar la subida de precio que querían hacerme estos malditos chupasangres y poco despues estaba sentada en la mesa de siempre charlando con Leah.

.-¿y como es que no ha venido Bella contigo?.-

Leah se encogió de hombros mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso.

.-no lo sé , dijo que estaba cansada...ya la conoces.-

.-despues la llamaré.-

.-tendrás suerte si te coge el teléfono, me dijo que iba a dormir , que tu _hombre_ y su hermano no la habían dejado pegar ojo en toda la noche. ¡Por cierto! me dijo que el hermano de Emmet era ...¿que palabra utilizó?...¡ah sí! , me dijo que era feo como un mono.-

Yo enarqué una ceja , incrédula.

Vale que el nuevo Edward estaba un pelin desmejorado.

Nunca me gustaron los tíos con el pelo largo...aún así , con barbita y todo , no estab nada mal. Había crecido un montón. Estaba más alto , más fuerte...

.-Hombre...- comencé .- feo , feo...yo no utilizaría esa palabra , pero en fin Leah , para gustos se hicieron los colores.-

Estabamos hablando de tonterías y riendonos como locas , en parte por los martinis que nos habíamos bebido, cuando Emmet se acercó a nuestra mesa , seguido por Edward , que se había afeitado y cortado el pelo . Traía puesta una camisa blanca que se le ceñía exactamente donde debía , dejando entrever el maravillosos torso que se escondía bajo ella. No voy a decir que fuese más guapo que Emmet...por que en realidad eso no sería posible, pero en fin...en cualquier otra situación ...-

.

- hola preciosa.- dijo Emmet besándome el pelo.-

.-hola guapo. ¡hombre! , ¡pero si tiene cara!.- me burlé mirando hacia Edward que se pasó las manos por el pelo una y otra vez con una sonrisa tímida ...¿como Bella podía decir que era feo?.-

.-ya ves , mi abuela me prohibió la entrada en casa si no lo hacía.- se encogió de hombros y dirigió su mirada hacia Leah , que ya se había quedado sin habla.-

.-Leah , este es Edward , el hermano de Emmet.- presenté sonriendo.-

.-que hija de puta...-susurró Leah tan bajito que solo la pude oir yo , por que estaba a su lado.-

.-¿perdon?.- preguntó Edward confundido. Supongo que por la cara de incredulidad de mi amiga. La miré seria para advertirle que no hiciese ninguna bobada , pero Leah es así...no se la puede controlar.-

.-¡es una hija de puta!.- gritó con media sonrisa. Yo me lancé contra el respaldo de la silla resoplando mientras los dos chicos me miraban , creo que asustados.-

.-¡me dijo que eras horroroso! y ...joder , mírate,¡estas buenísimo!.- tapé mi cara con las manos intentando reprimir una risa al imaginarme la cara de Bella en cuanto se enterase de esto. Miré a Edward para ver su reacción y me miraba con una ceja levantada...el pobre no entendía nada. Emmet ya se había sentado a mi lado y se encendía un cigarro mientras disfrutaba del espectaculo.-

.-no he sido yo.- le aseguré mientras levantaba mis manos al aire.-

.-¡claro que no has sido tú!.- continuó gritando Leah , cada vez dejando más en shock al pobre de Edward que por su expresión dudaba entre reir o llorar.- Bella , esa pequeña traidora egoista...-

.-¿Bella?¿Isabella?.- preguntó Edward.-

.-¡claro!¿quien si no?. le pregunté por ti esta mañana y me dijo que eras feo como un mono.-

Las carcajadas de Emmet retumbaron por todo el local , no pude hacer otra cosa que unirme a él. La situación era demasiado cómica. Edward se sentó sonriendo ahora sí , de manera genuina.-

.-no puedo culparla.- admitió él.- supongo que no estaba en mi mejor momento cuando nos presentaron.-

.-dudo que tengas malos momentos.- ronroneó Leah.-

.-encantado de conocerte Leah.- y le dió la mano . Evidentemente ella no iba a tener suficiente con un apretón , así que se recostó sobre la mesa y le besó en las mejillas.-

.-¿quereis tomar algo?.- le pregunté a Emmet que seguía recuperandose del momento.-

.-lo que tomes tú.-

.-yo quiero una cerveza.- dijo Edward y Leah puso los ojos en blanco.-

.-¿que ?.- preguntó divertido.-

.-nada..cosas mias.-

.-¿en serio Bella te dijo que era feo como un mono?.- preguntó Emmet.-

.-literalmente.- contestó ella.- dijo que no le habíais dejado dormir en toda la noche , por que habíais estado riendo y contando historias de hace años...por cierto ...algunas bastante interesantes Rose...-

Yo sabía de lo que estaba hablando , y no pensé que fuese el momento adecuado para ponernos a charlar abiertamente sobre el lío que tuve con Tyler. Emmet se removió incómodo mientras su hermano sonreía de manera engreída y se bebía la cerveza que uno de los camareros acababa de traer.

.-Así que tu amiga...- comenzó.- además de tener un _más que evidente_ mal gusto...- bromeó y yo rodé los ojos agradecida de que decidiese cambiar de tema.- es una pequeña cotilla.-

.-no la culpes a Ella Ed , la verdad es que montamos una de la leche. No me acordé de que Bella vivía abajo y me dejé llevar.-

.-aún no puedo creerme que seas el hermano de Emmet.- admití.- ¿y que ha sido de tu vida estos años?.-

.-acabo de regresar.- dijo en voz baja evitando la mirada de su hermano, algo que en realidad no entendí.- Hasta hace unas horas vivía en Francia.-

.-¡Me encanta Francia!.- gritó Leah emocionada, aunque yo estaba segura de que le habría encantado cualquier otra parte del mundo en la que él pudiera haber vivido.- ¿a que te dedicas?.-

.-soy fotógrafo.-

.-¿en serio? ¡me encanta la fotogrfía!.- Emmet no pudo evitar reir ante las más que evidentes señas de interés de Leah hacia su hermano . Le dí un codazo.- fuí modelo una temporada cuando vivía en Escocia ¿sabes?.- contó.-

.-Leah , te hicieron un par de fotos para los panfletos de una discoteca...al menos eso dijo Bella.- aseguré.-

.-Rose. Me parece que es más que evidente.- dijo señalando a Edward con ambas manos.- que no se puede confiar en la palabra de Bella.-

Edward parecía encantado con las atenciones de Leah . Se habían enfrascado en una conversació sobre_ técnicas secretas _para salir bien en las fotos. Así que aproveché y me llevé a Emmet a mi despacho . Creo que los otros dos , no se dieron cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

.-Leah es tremenda.- me dijo Emmet mientras me arrinconaba contra la mesa de mi escritorio.-

.- lo sé. Pero será mejor que la retengas en tu memoria , por que en cuanto Bella se entere de lo que ha hecho , la matará.-

.-no creo que pueda olvidarla.- bromeó.-

.-entonces recuerdala tal y como era , una completa hija de puta.-

Entre risas empezamos a besarnos.

y Besarnos más.

y más.

y más...hasta que recordé donde estábamos.

.-esto se está convirtiendo en un mal habito.- dije contra sus labios.-

.-¿el que?.-

.-lo nues...esto. Esto que hacemos. Podría volverse peligroso.- bromeé.-

.-estupendo, a mi me encanta el peligro.-

Y sin más me subió a la mesa colocándose entre mis piernas.

Es imposible explicar con palabras lo que sentía cada vez que este hombre me tocaba. Nunca me había sentido igual. Me daba mucho miedo , miedo de verdad. No quería perder mi independencia , ni mi cordura comenzando a corretear tras él como una quinceañera , pero eso era lo que en realidad deseaba hacer en cuanto se alejaba de mi.

Me recostó hacia atrás mientras se reclinaba sobre mi.

Besó mi cuello y siguió bajando hacia el escote de mi blusa , estaba comenzando a desabrocharla cuando unos _más que inoportunos_ toquecitos en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

.-¿¡quien¡?.- bufé intentando controlar mi mal humor.-

Leah entró por la puerta sin disculparse por haber interrumpido un momento especial. Pero ella no parecío ni levemente molesta por nuestra postura. Rápidamente , demasiado para mi gusto , Emmet se retiró y yo comencé a abrocharme los dos botones que le había dado tiempo a soltar.

.-Emmet , tu hermano dice que se va a casa , que tiene que hacer no sé qué.-

.-vale Leah , gracias.- contestó él incómodo de pie , junto a la mesa sobre la que yo seguía sentada.-

Ella no dijo nada más y se quedó allí , frente a nosotros.

.-¿algo más?.- pregunté confundida y un poco mosqueada.-

.-no ..., creo que no.- admitió sin moverse.-

juro que si no la mata Bella ,lo haré yo...un día de estos.

.-Leah.- si no te importa...- pidió Emmet.-

.-¿si?.-

.-Leah ,¡ lárgate!.- grité ya harta de sus tonterías.-

.-¡jesús!, ya me voy. ¡hay que ver como te pones rubia!. Nos vemos mañana , y espero que te deje relajadita.- se burló mirando hacia Emmet antes de salir.-

Yo me tumbé hacia atrás con las manos en la cara.

.-te juro que un día de estos la mato.-

Noté la risa de Emmet junto a mi cuello y los escalofríos volvieron a mi.

.-no te enfades...me gusta más cuando soríes... ronroneé junto a mi oreja.-...se te forma un hoyito aquí.-

dijo besándome la frente.

.-y aquí...-

me besó la punta de la naríz.

.-y otro aquí.-

Sus labios recogieron los mios y yo lo acepté encantada.

No sabía a donde me llevaba esto , pero no me iba a preocupar por ahora.

.

.

EDWARD POV.

.

.

Me disculpé de Leah diciendole que tenía que empezar a arreglar mi piso. Lo cual no era del todo mentira, debía deshacer mi minúscula maleta y retirar los plásticos de los muebles, al menos si quería tumbarme en la cama , o sentarme en las sillas...pero ese no era el principal motivo por el que me dirigía a casa.

Reconozco que al principio me sentó un poco mal el recivimiento de Leah , no por ella en sí , de hecho me parece divertidísima , un poco electrica para mi gusto , pero muy simpática. Sin embargo , lo que Bella había dicho...sé que no estaba demasiado atractivo , pero feo como un mono... hombre , ahora que lo pienso me hace gracia.

Caminé hacia la boca del metro más cercana. No sé como , pero tengo que conseguir un coche. Si al final encuentro trabajo , no puedo ir con todo mi equipo en el trasporte público que Emmet tenga razón y que su amigo me contrate , necesito dinero para afrontar todos los gastos que se me vienen encima ahora que tanya...

Pasé por delante de un supermercado, de esos que abren las 24 horas y se me ocurrió una idea.

20 Minutos más tarde estaba frente a la puerta de Isabella con una bolsa de platanos en la mano y tocando el timbre. No tardó ni cinco segundos en abrir y cuando lo hizo casi me caigo de espaldas.

Tenía puesta una camiseta blanca llena de manchones de pintura y un pantalón gris viejo , roto y retorcido en la cintura. La miré a la cara y cometí el mayor error de mi vida. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta deshecha , así que varios mechones le caian a los lados de la cara sin orden aparente. Sus ojos marrones brillaban desconcertados , estaba hecha un auténtico desastre... pero estaba preciosa...y yo necesitaba sexo...pronto.

.-¿hola?.- preguntó mirandome , esperando a que dijese algo. Así que me aclaré la garganta y me obligué a seguir con el plan.-

.-hola. ¿puedo pasar?.-

.-no.- contestó segura , yo sonreí . No me había reconocido.-

.-En reaidad es lo menos que puedes hacer.- dije sabihondo. Ella frunció el ceño con confusión y se pasó la mano por la mejilla dejando un pequeño rastro de pintura azul que le sentaba de muerte en contraste con su pálida piel. Me sentí tentado se estirar la mano y acariciar su mejilla para así limpiarsela , pero me contuve y tomé aire para seguir.- En realidad he venido a darte la oportuidad de disculparte conmigo.-

.-¿ah si?.- preguntó adquiriendo un tono altivo.-

.-sí.- dije y sin darle apenas tiempo , la hice a un lado y entré en el apartamento dejándole la bolsa de plátanos en la mano.-

.-oye...-comenzó mirando la bolsa.- mira , no sé que es lo que quieres. Pero te agradecería que salieras de mi casa...o tendré que llamar a ...-

.-¿a Emmet?.- la interrumpí.- no te molestes , ahora mismo lo he dejado con Rose en el Hale´s . Dudo que te hiciese demasiado caso..-

La cara de Bella era un poema. Y estaba guapísima con ese brillito en los ojos, parecía plantearse si echarme de su casa con una patada en el culo..._adorable._

.-¿quien eres?.- preguntó al fin entrecerrando los ojos .- ¿y por que crees que te debo una disculpa?.- preguntó levantando el mentón.-

.-no es que lo crea , me la debes. No está bien eso de andar hablando mal de la gente a sus espaldas, Isabella, está muy feo.-

Me burlé mientras me maravillaba de los cambios que experimentaba su rostro.

Seguramente estaba exprimiendo su pequeña cabecita para recordar de que me conocía y que es lo que había dicho de mi.

.-vale , me rindo. no tengo ni idea de quien eres.- aceptó al fin con las manos en alto.-

.-abre la bolsa.- ordené, ella me miró extrañada.-

.-¿que hay dentro?.-

.-abrela , no te preocupes, no muerde.-

Suspiró divertida y sacó los cinco plátanos que había dentro.

.-¿en serio?¿plátanos?...creo que ahora sí que te voy a pedir que salgas de mi casa , por que me pareces un tipo bastante rarito...-

.-feo como un mono...¿te suena?.- dije serio.-

Al principio no dijo nada y se me quedó mirando como si efectivamente estuviese loco, pero poco a poco fué abriendo los ojos cada vez más y a sonrojarse hasta parecer un camión de bomberos. Finalmente se llevó una mano a la cara y gimió lastimosamente , lo que me hizo sonreir.

.-por favor...por favor dime que no eres...-

.-¿feo como un mono? sí , lo siento , soy yo. Pero preferiría que me llamases Edward , mis amigos lo hacen.-

.-dios mio...yo ...no...¿como?...espera.- exclamó poniendome una mano en el pecho.- ¿has conocido a Leah?.- yo asentí.- ¡la voy a matar!...pero es que...ayer tú...oye , lo siento , en serio, sé que fué un comentario absolutamente desafortunado , pero creí que...en realidad fué hecho _supuestamente_ en confianza, no sé que decir de verdad , no me esperaba , en realidad no ...¡dios mío! , lo siento en serio es que...-

.-tranquila , no pasa nada.- la corté tremendamente divertido.- me basta con que admitas que estabas equivocada y me digas lo guapísimo que soy de ahora en adelante cada vez que me veas..- bromeé.-

Ella se quedó en shock , antes de sonreir.

.-¿en serio eso te funciona con las chicas?.- preguntó arqueando una ceja.-

.-te sorprenderías...- puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a la puerta.-

.-Encantada de conocerte Edward , y gracias por los plátanos.-

.-espera , ¿me estás despidiendo?¿así?¿sin más?.-

.-¿y que se supone que tengo que hacer?.- preguntó burlona.-

.-no sé...¿invitarme a cenar contigo , por ejemplo? me has herido profundamente con tu comentario , es lo menos que puedes hacer.- dramaticé llevandome las manos al pecho.- Además , acabo de regresar a la ciudad , no he tenido tiempo de avisar a mis amigos y me siento solo.- puse un puchero y ella resopló divertida.-

.-no puedo salir esta noche , tengo que trabajar.-

.-podemos cenar aquí...puedes trabajar y mientras podemos charlar un rato.-

.-no pienso invitarte a cenar en mi casa , no te conozco.- exclamó con fingido enfado.-

.-¡y yo que pensé que eras una chica fácil!.- bromeé.-

.-y lo soy!.- contestó sonriendo mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta.- pero tú no eres tan encantador.- terminó sonriendome de manera sexy apoyada en el marco de la puerta.-

.-sí que lo soy.-

.-buenas noches Edward. Encantada de conocerte...por fin.-

Me guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta.

Definitivamente , vivir aquí no iba a estar tan mal como había creído en un principio.

Sonriendo todavía , comencé a subir los escalones de casa. Mañana sería otro día y tenía mucho en lo que pensar...empezando por mi vecina , _la señorita Swan._

_

* * *

_

Hola de nuevo!

¿que os parece?.

Trengo que agradecer enormemente vuestros comentarios, que sepais que me pongo loca de contenta cada vez que los leo.

Quería dar las gracias en especial a **vickyifm , **me emocionó mucho tu review, gracias guapa por leer!

Tambien a** Nanuk-N** , que me envió un mensaje genial.

Pero sobre todo , me encantaría dedicarle el capítulo a **COOCOO´twilighter.** Muchas gracias, guapa por tu apoyo! claro que no me enfado , al contrario. Te lo agradezco un montón! No te preocupes , seguiré leyendo fielmente tu "Can you feel it?" , Es super divertida.

Gracias por supuesto tambien a todas las que me han leido desde el principio en especial a **lokaxtv** y a **Lily Masen de Lioncourt.** Muchas gracias a todas niñas por vuestras opiniones, Ah! , me olvidaba de mi galleguiña **Anira Cullen ,**casi me olvido de ti , eso sería imperdonable , jeje.

Bueno , en resumen , gracias de corazón a todo el mundo que me lee , sé que hay algunas a las que no he podido nombrar 8falta de tiempo), pero a las que se lo agradezco de igual modo.

En fin , solo me queda pedir que me dejeis vuestros comentarios y así sabré como va el fic. Muchos besitos , os espero en el 2º B.

L.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes , no me pertenencen.

* * *

BELLA POV.

Hacía ya una semana que no había vuelto a ver a Edward.

Y tambien hacía una semana que le había retirado la palabra a Leah , _oficialmente._

Todavía no me puedo creer que fuese capáz de hacer algo así. ¿como me pudo dejar con el culo al aire de esa manera? , ¡se supone que somos familia!.

Despues de que eché a Edward , _literalmente_, de mi casa el otro día , lo primero que hice fué llamar a mi prima como una histérica , pidiéndole explicaciones.

Aunque en realidad , no sé ni por que me molesto, estaba claro que Leah nunca daría su brazo a torcer .

Así que nos sumergimos en una _brutal_ pelea telefónica en la que hasta Rose , se vio implicada , ya que despues de que yo le colgase a mi prima diciéndole que no quería que me volviese a hablar jamás , ( al menos hasta que se disculpase ), ella llamó a Rosalie montándole un drama digno de telenovela cutre , con llantos y todo ; por lo que Rose , se vió obligada a intervenir.

Vino a mi casa e intentó disculparla , alegando que _todos conocemos a Leah _,_ no debes darle mayor importancia _y bla bla bla.

Una mierda.

Claro que conozco a Leah , y claro que sé que la mayoría de las veces que mete la pata , nunca es consciente , pero esta vez sí lo era.

¡por dios! , le había dicho a Edward , que yo había dicho , que ¡era feo como un mono!...

Quise sufrir algo lo _suficientemente fulminante_ , como para no poder enfrentarme a la burlona sonrisa de Edward mientras me lo contaba, no sabía que decir , me había quedado en blanco y comencé a tartamudear como una estúpida. Todavía me sonrojo si lo recuerdo.

Al menos , él se lo había tomado bastante bien , el detalle de los platanos fué simpático...él , parecía simpático.

Sonó el timbre y supuse que sería Victoria.

Habíamos quedado en que iríamos al Hale´s todos juntos esta noche. Al principio me negué , ya que Leah estaría allí y no quería verla hasta estar absolutamente segura , de que no tendría que enfrentarme a una condena por homicidio despues del encuentro. Pero Vick , me aseguró que no me dejaría sola en toda la noche , así que accedí.

Además , tambien venía Alice y me apetecía verla.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con los rojizos rizos de Victoria y para mi sorpresa , tras ella , estaba la sonrisa brillante de mi vecino.

.-¿hola?.- dije , y sonó como una pregunta , por que en realidad lo que quería decir era _¿que haceis aquí , los dos juntos , en la puerta de mi casa?.-_

_.-_Mira lo que me he encontrado en el descansillo Bella.- sonrió Victoria , mientras pasaba hacia el interior de mi casa seguida de Edward , quien se sentó en mi sofá , sin invitación y sin dejar de mirarme.-

Yo me había quedado tan sorprendida que tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que parecía idiota allí parada.

.-¿quieres tomar algo?.- le pregunté ya , aceptando la nueva situación.-

.-¿tienes una cerveza?.-

.-si , en la nevera , estoy segura de que sabes donde está , así que , ¿por que no la coges mientras yo termino de arreglarme?.-

Tomé a Victoria del brazo y la arrastré conmigo al cuarto de baño , donde cerré la puerta y puse el pestillo.

.-¿que está haciendo él , en mi casa?.- gruñí avergonzándome aún por lo del otro día. No podía evitarlo , era mirarle a los ojos y revivirlo todo. Victoria se encogio de hombros mientras cogía una de mis barras de labios y se retocaba.-

.-no sé , me lo encontré en la escalera cuado iba a timbrar , me saludó le saludé , se presentó , me presenté...y el resto es historia.-

.-es el hermano de Emmet.- conté reanudando mi lucha personal con el eye liner...nunca supe muy bien como usarlo.-

.-lo sé , tambien me lo contó. ¿sabes que viene con nosdotras al Hale´s?.-

.-¿en serio?.- pregunté sin darle demasiada importancia.

Tras aceptar que el uso eye liner , estaba absolutamente fuera de mis habilidades , cogí el lápiz negro de toda la vida y comencé a pintarme el contorno de los ojos, hasta que escuché un estruendo que parecía venir de la cocina.

Algo se había roto . Al parecer , por el sonido tintineante , mi colección de vasos , había sufrido una baja.

.-¡Edward!.- grité.- ¿estás bien?.-

No se escuchó nada , tan solo un lastimoso _"mierda"_

Abrí la puerta , dispuesta a ofrecer con toda mi paciencia un "_no te preocupes _, _ya compraré otro" _, cuando me encontré a Edward arrodillado en el suelo de mi cocina cubriendose una mano con su chaqueta , mientras intentaba recoger los pedacitos de lo que efectivamente , había sido un vaso.

.-¿que haces?.- pregunté, y se giró hacia mi.

Estába tan pálido , que por un momento pensé que se desmayaría.

.-¡dios mio Edward !, estás bien?, ¿te has cortado? ¿estás muy grave? déjame ver, ¡Victoria llama a una ambulancia!.-

Yo gritaba y gritaba alrededor de Edward , intentando coger su mano para ver cuantos dedos se había cortado (siempre he sido muy dramática) mientras él intentaba por todos los medios impedírmelo apretando su mano contra el pecho como un niño.-

.-¡déjame ver Edward, si no no puedo ayudarte!.- gemí histérica.-

.-¿acaso eres médico?.- inquirió.-

.-no , pero..-

.-entonces no te acerques , duele mucho.-

Victoria rió en la puerta y fué ahí cuando recordé.

.-¿has llamado a la ambulancia?.-

Ella solo me miró , sonrió y rodó los ojos.

.-Bella , estoy segura de que no es tan grave...apenas hay sangre en el suelo , si se huviese cortado mucho , esto parecería tiburón. Las manos sangran una barbaridad.- Edward le envió una mirada asesina.-

.-Edward , necesito verte la mano.- suspiré con aire cansado y él negó con la cabeza.-

Entonces Victoria ( que jamás se caracterizó , por su abundante paciencia) soltó un bufido , se acercó a Edward , le separó la mano del pecho y la coló entre sus piernas.

Yo estaba alucinando por que no entendía que pretendía mi amiga , haciendole una llave de lucha libre a mi vecino en mi cocina , aún así no protesté por que había conseguido arrebatárle la chaqueta de alrededor de la mano y por fin podríamos verle la herida.

.-no te muevas o será peor.- amenazó Vicki.- todavía tienes el cristal clavado...creo que es posible que necesite puntos , será mejor que lo llevemos al hospital.-

.-¡ no !.- dijo él , negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.-

.-vamos Edward , solo son un par de puntitos...no te dolerá.-

.-¿sabes que cuando alguien dice _no te dolerá _, es cuando más seguridad tienes que tener de que te va a doler y mucho? , paso del hospital.-

.-entonces estate quieto mientras te quito el cristal , no puedes dejártelo ahí clavado , podría infectarse.- informó la pelirroja , mientras me pedía las pinzas de depilar.-

.-¿estas segura Vick? , no creo que sea lo más adecuado...- comenté asustada.-

No es que no me fiase de ella , pero el verla agachada , con el brazo sangrante de Edward entre sus piernas , no me daba demasiada confianza.

.-¿prefieres quitárselo tú?.- gruñó.-

Entonces un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda.

No quería ni siquiera ver la herida , mucho menos ponerme a jugar con las pinzas de depilar, pero por otro lado la cara psicópata de Victoria , me estaba empezando a dar miedo . Ni que decir de Edward , que me suplicaba con la mirada que hiciese algo...

.-vale , esperad un momento .-comencé.- No creo ue sea una buena idea que nos pongamos a _"hurgar en la herida_".- comenté haciendo comillas.- con unas pinzas de depilar. Si la herida es profunda , podríamos dañar algún músculo o algún tendon . Será mejor que vayamos al hospital...¿estás de acuerdo?.- le pregunté a mi vecino , que asentía aliviado.- vale , entonces...Vick , ¿podrías soltarle la mano? , creo que la necesitaremos para explicar lo ocurrido en urgencias.-

Victoria se levantó y Edward abrazó su mano de nuevo , como si temiese que se la volviese a _arrebatar_.

.-bueno, yo os espero en el Hale´s.-

.-¿como?¡, ¿no vienes con nosotros?.- exclamé , horrorizada.-

.-No , Bells. Alguien tendrá que contarles lo que ha pasado. Además , ya sabes que odio los hospitales.-

.-Pero yo no puedo conducir ahora , Vick , me tiemblan las manos y sabes que me mareo con el olor de la sangre...-

.-Bella , tranquila.- me intentó tranquilizar.- lo harás bien...además.- bajo el tono de modo que solo yo , que estaba a su lado pudiese escucharla.- ¿cuantas oportunidades tienes de estar sola en un espacio tan pequeño con un tío , tan sumamente caliente?.- me guiñó un ojo y yo bufé .-

¿Desde cuando hay un tío , al que ella encuentre caliente?

_¡si es lesviana!.  
_

.-eres increíble.-

.-lo sé... En fin.- dijo tras soltar un sonoro suspiro.- Yo me voy. No tardeis demasiado en llegar. Hoy canta tu chico en el bar de Rosalie.- recordó.-

Y tras decir esa estupidez y desearle a Edward que no le _amputasen_ la mano , salió de mi apartamento como si lo que acabase de ocurrir , no tuviese la menor importancia.

Yo seguía sin habla y paralizada en la puerta , a causa de la sangre fría de mi amiga, hasta que la voz de Edward me sacó de mi estado.

.-creo que vas a tener que ayudarme a levantarme.-

.-¿que?.- pregunté girándome de golpe.-

.-que no creo que pueda levantarme solo.-

.-no , claro.-

Me acerqué a él y con sumo cuidado lo ayudé a ponerse en pie...y durante el proceso me permití disfrutar de su colonia , de sus fuertes brazos ( perfectamente definidos bajo su camisa ) y del tacto de su mano que se aferraba fuertemente a mis hombros...

.-voy a por la llaves del coche. ¿crees que te podrás sujetar tu solo?.-

.-creo que sí..- musitó.-

.-vale , espera aquí.-

Casi 40 minutos más tarde , llegamos por fin al hospital.

No fué sencillo , ya que entre los gemidos lastimeros de Edward y el asqueroso olor de la sangre , unido al puñetero tráfico nocturno , a punto estuve de sufrir un colapso.

Edward estaba cada vez más mareado y yo , cada vez más nerviosa.

Aunque evidentemente el hecho de que él fuese torpe y se clavase el culo de un vaso no había sido mi culpa, me sentía mal por el hecho de que era _mi _vaso , el que seguía clavado en su mano.

.-¿te duele mucho?.- pregunté mientras esperábamos a que se dignasen a atendernos.-

.-ya casi nada.- admitió.- claro que no noto la mano, eso supongo que ayuda.- tenía la mirada vidriosa aunque intentaba sonreir...parecía estar medio ido , había perdido bastante sangre.-

.-dejame ver.- le pedí mientras intentaba agarrar su brazo y él se separaba de mi.-

.-te prometo que seré muy cuidadosa, no te voy a hacer daño.- Se limitó a elevar una ceja burlón y yo bufé .- ¡dame la mano , Edward!.-

Me la tendió sonriendo y cuando me atreví a mirar , casi me tienen que dar oxígeno.

Antes , en mi casa con Victoria delante , no había podido ver demasiado bien la dimenson del cristal , que casi le atravesaba la mano.

.-¡¿pero como coño te has podido clavar esto así?.- grité , haciendo que varias de las personas que como nosotros , esperaban a ser atendidas , me mirasen curiosas.-

.-no lo sé.- se justificó , encogiendose de hombros .- En realidad...Vale. Había abierto la cerveza que me ofreciste y pensaba sentarme en el salón a esperaros. Pero tardabais , así que me puse a curiosear...y abrí todas las alacenas de la cocina , con la mala suerte de que había un vaso mal colocado y al abrir una de las puertas , se cayó al suelo. Entonces me arrodillé para recoger los trocitos , y ahí fué donde me lo clavé. No me dí cuenta , de que estaba apoyando la mano sobre el cristal.-

.-¿y que narices pensabas encontrar en las alacenas de la cocina?.- pregunté confusa.- Habría visto más normal que comenzases a curiosear en los cajones de la ropa interior...¿pero la cocina?.-

Se encogió de hombros con una atractiva sonrisa.

.-supongo que no soy demasiado normal.-

.-supongo que no.-

* * *

EDWARD POV.

Es tan guapa.

Preciosa. O quizás fuese la sangre , que estaba haciendo que se me nublase la visión.

Pero a mi me parecía perfecta.

Cuando al fin me atendieron y me digeron que efectivamente , necesitaba puntos , lloriqueé como un crío hasta que conseguí que permitiesen a Bella quedarse conmigo.

Claro que , casi tienen que habilitar una camilla para ella , por que al parecer , no tolera demasiado bien la sangre...yo tampoco en realidad.

Salí de urgencias con Bella a mi lado.

Un descomunal vendaje en la mano y con un informe de urgencias , que recomendaba:

-una pastilla de paracetamol cada 8 o 6 horas si el dolor se hacía demasiado agudo.

-cambiar el vendaje .

-limpiar la herida todos los días...

-y_ muchos mimos_.

¡puto médico!.

Bella no pudo reprimirse y se largó a reir en cuanto lo leyó.

Me habría muerto de verguenza , si no fuese por que estaba medio _grogui_ ,por culpa del calmante que me tuvieron que poner , para conseguir que les dejase coserme la mano.

.-¡ guau Edward !.- rió ella.- pensé que te atarían a la camilla. Te has portado como _todo un hombre_.- se burló.-

.-me habría gustado verte a ti en mi situación...pensé que te caerías de culo en cuanto viste la aguja.-

.-¡es que era enorme!.- exclamó.- ¿te acuerdas de cuando te la clavaron? , pensé que te atravesaría la mano entera...además sangrabas como un cerdo , y podía distinguir todas las capitas de la piel ...-

No soporté el que fuese tan explicita , además , yo no había mirado mi herida ni una sola vez.

Me detuve y me apoyé en la pared con la mano buena , para evitar caerme.

.-eres una nenaza.- se burló de nuevo.- vamos , _muñeca_ , te llevo a casa.- dijo sin parar de reir.-

.-no quiero ir a casa.- declaré mientras cojía aire con la boca , para evitar las náuseas.-

.-¿y a donde quieres ir?.-

.-al bar de Rose.-

Contesté con total naturalidad y ella , me miró como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo.

.-Edward , ¡no puedes ir al bar de Rose!. Estás medio colocado , además , en cuanto se te pase el efecto de los calmantes , te dolerá muchísimo.-

.-gracias por los ánimos.-

.-no , en serio. Lo mejor será que te lleve a casa, ya saldrás otro día.-

.-¿y tú que harás?.- me miró confusa , juntando las cejas , que formaban una encantadora arrugita en medio de las dos.-

.-yo , te llevaré a casa y despues iré al Hale´s...¿que pretendes que haga?.-

.-¿me vas a dejar solo , despues de haber su frido un accidente casi mortal?.- exageré.- ¡como puedes ser tan cruel!.-

Por un momento la dejé en shock.

.-Edward , te han dado 10 puntos en una mano. Ninguno de tus tendones ha salido dañado , y en unos 20 días estarás casi recuperado. No seas niño y monta en el coche , voy a llevarte a casa , te meterás en la cama , te tomarás otra pastillita y te quedarás dormido. Mañana iré a ver como te encuentras y te ayudaré a hacerte las curas , ¿de acuerdo?.-

Le brillaban los ojitos y el pelo se le cruzaba frente la cara por culpa del viento.

Estaba tan bonita.

Se había puesto un precioso vestido blanco que le dejaba la espalda al aire.

Los altísimos zapatos de tacón , no hacían más que acentuar las perfectas formas de sus piernas, su aroma llenaba el ambiente...y yo , debía relajarme si no quería que ella empezase a notar la parte autónoma de mi , que cobraba vida dentro de mis pantalones en ese momento.

.-pero Bella , yo quiero ir contigo.- me quejé , sin saber muy bien lo que decía mientras me acercaba a ella.-

.-esta bien.- se rindió al fin soltando un sonoro suspiro.- pero cuando te mueras de dolor , no digas que no te avisé.-

Sin más , condujo hasta el bar de Rose.

Ya había estado allí el otro día , sin embargo, Hoy era viernes y estaba a rebosar.

Quizás Isabella tenía razón , y me habría sido mejor irme a casa...pero desde allí no tendría la perfecta visión del vestido de Bella , ascendiendo peligrosamente por sus caderas , cada vez que ella subía un escalón de la entrada del Hale´s.

Me agarró , para guiarme entre la gente , mientras yo apretaba mi mano _mala_ , contra el pecho.

No podía pensar en otra cosa , que no fuesen los dedos de Bella entrelazados con los mios.

Definitivamente estaba drogado.

No es que Bella no me haya parecido preciosa desde el momento que la conocí , pero ahora mismo me sentía morir por ella.

Cada roce de su cuerpo contra el mio , enviaba descargas por todo mi sistema nervioso , el movimiento de su pelo, me hipnotizaba . Su olor , se metía en cada uno de los poros de mi piel y su risa , embriagaba todos y cada uno de mis sentidos...definitivamente era el Tylenol y no yo , el que pensaba en estos momentos..._embriagar_... ¡yo , jamás diría eso!

.-¡Edward!.- la voz estridente de mi hermano , me alejó de mi debate interno.- ¿como estás? , casi voy corriendo al hospital cuando Victoria me contó lo ocurrido , ¿te encuentras bien?¿que te pasó?¿necesitas algo? , ven , sientate aquí.-

.-¡Emmet!.- reprendió mi _heroina_ del día.- no le agobies , está un poco pedo . Le han dado bastantes calmantes , deja que se relaje.-

Sin soltar mi mano , me guió hasta la silla junto a la que se sentó ella.

.-¿quieres algo de beber?.- preguntó Rosalie que tambien tenía un gesto de preocupación.-

.-¿una cerveza?.- pedí no muy seguro.-

.-¿veis lo que os digo?.- preguntó Bella burlona.- Edward , no puedes beber alcohol.-

.-entonces dame lo que quieras.-acepté.-

Rose se levantó para ir a buscar mi bebida y la mesa se quedó en silencio. Todos me miraban como si fuese a morir , todos excepto Victoria y mi hermana Alice...¡espera!

.-¿Alice?.- pregunté más lúcido . Creo que se me fué el colocón de golpe , al verla allí sentada junto a un chico que no había visto en mi vida.-

.-solo quería asegurarme de que no tendría que molestar a papá y a mamá a estas horas para decirles que habías muerto, ahora ya nos podemos marchar.- dijo con voz burlona.-

Se levantó mirando al chico que estaba a su lado cuando Bella la interrumpió.

.-¿A donde te crees que vas?.-

.-a mi casa.-

.-ni de broma. ¿Sabes que he venido esta noche solo para verte?.- eso me sorprendió , ¿conocía Bella a mi hermanita?¿de que?.-

.-En serio Bella , Créeme que es mejor que me marche.-

.-creo que no. Emmet , bloquéale el paso, o átala a la silla. Pero que no se mueva de aquí.-

Alice se sentó con un bufido y volvió a mirarme.

Yo me sentí como un niño pequeño bajo su mirada , que ahora parecia un poco más cariñosa...o quizás fuese de nuevo el Tylenol.

.-en fin.- siguió Bella.- Yo soy Isabella , lo digo , por que no nos han presentado y no parece que lo vayan a hacer.-

El chico que estaba junto a mi hermana , ese que yo no conocía y que le agarraba fuertemente la mano a Alice , provocando que mis náuseas volviesen a aparecer en anticipación a lo que escucharía ahora mismo...sonrió y se levantó para besar a Bella en las mejillas.

.-me llamo Jasper. Soy el novio de Alice.-

.-jesús! tu eres el _super hombre._- exclamó Bella.- me alegro de conocerte , Jasper. Me han hablado tan bien de ti , que por un momento pensé que estabas muerto.-

Todos rieron en la mesa, excepto yo. Que por muy colocado que estuviese , había grabado las palabras _"soy el novio de Alice" _a fuego , en mi memoria.

Nunca me hizo gracia que mi hermana tuviese novio. No por que piense que es pequeña , y que tengo que protegerla y cuidarla y que ninguno será lo suficientemente bueno y etc, etc.

Es que Alice nunca ha sabido elegir sus... _amistades_. Cada vez que nos presentaba a algún chico , terminaba por ser un desquiciado demente , excesivamente posesivo y celoso. Nunca entendí por que le gustaban esa clase de hombres , pero la mayor parte de las veces...cuando eramos chavales. Emmet y yo nos volvíamos locos, intentando disuadir...(de manera poco amistosa , a decir verdad) al chico en cuestión , para que dejase en paz a mi hermana , que parecía tener un imán para los macarras.

El nuevo , ligue de mi hermana , se giró hacia mi , ofreciéndome su mano.

.-y tú eres Edward. Me han hablado muchísimo de ti.-

.-Pues yo no sabía ni que existías.- Declaré con mala cara quedando como un completo gilipollas desagradable.-

.-¿ves lo que te decía Bella?.- rugió mi hermana.- me marcho. Ya quedaremos otro día para tomar un café , vamos Jasper.-

.-Alice.- gimió Bella.- está medio piripi, no te pongas así y quedate un ratito...-

.-no , Bella , en serio.-

.-vamos...llevo toda la noche en urgencias.- suplicaba con ojillos brillantes...a mi me habría convencido, pero a Alice , no.-

.-De verdad, me tengo que ir.-

Y sin más , se marchó. Agarrada del brazo de su nuevo macarrilla.

.-eso era innecesario.- me reprendió Emmet.- es un tío cojonudo y tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.-

.-¿se puede saber a que ha venido?.- inquirió Bella.-

.-mejor no preguntes.- rezongué asesinando con la mirada a mi hermano.-

Dejaron pàsar lo ocurrido y comenzaron a hablar sobre mi pequeño accidente.

Yo estaba cada vez más y más adormecido, sentía como si mi lengua huviese aumentado de tamaño y la cabeza me pesaba cada vez más , y más , y más, y...

.-¡hola Bella! , por fin te encuentro.-

Levanté la cabeza de golpe en cuanto escuché una voz que no reconocí , justo a tiempo para encontrarme a un tío besando a Bella de manera peligrosa en la comisura de los labios , mientras ella reía embobada y visiblemente ruborizada_...¿y esto?._

.-Hola James.- saludaron todos a coro.-

.-que tal , ¿os ha gustado la actuación de hoy?.- preguntó el visitante.-

.-ha sido genial tío , en serio , me he hecho fan tuyo.- reía mi hermano que debía de estar borracho perdido para decir semejante ñoñería.

Yo le miré enarcando una ceja y él se encojió de hombros como diciendo _¿que?._

.-¿y a ti te ha gustado?.- preguntó de nuevo , mirando a Bella.-

.-la verdad es que me lo he perdido. He tenido que acompañar a mi amigo.- dijo señalándome.- a urgencias.- se disculpó.-

.-espero que no haya sido nada grave.-

.-no , no te preocupes, solo me corté.- aclaré levantando el enorme vendaje que me llegaba al codo, un poquito exagerado, he de admitir..- me llamo Edward.- le ofrecí mi mano buena.-

.-yo soy James.-

.-encantado.-

.-así que te perdiste mi concierto.-continuó él , pasando olimpicamente de mi , y centrando toda su atención en Bella.-...vas a tener que compensarme.- comentó y a mi me entraron arcadas.-

.-ya te he dicho que ha sido por un caso de fuerza mayor...el pobre se cortó con uno de mis vasos , me vi en la obligación moral de socorrerlo.- ronroneó ella melosa.-

.-al final vas a resultar una chica mala Bella , te pierdes mi concierto , lesionas a uno de tus amigos...- _¿de verdad pensaba que era gracioso?_ y lo más extraño _¿ella pensaba que lo era?_...al parecer sí , por que en cuanto me di cuenta, El tío se alejaba con Bella de la mano hacia la barra del pub.-

.-¿estan juntos?.- le pregunté a Leah que no había abierto la boca desde que me había sentado.-

.-¿por que?.- preguntó molesta.-

.-no sé...curiosidad.-

.-En realidad , Edward. no sé si estan juntos o no... ni siquiera me importa...pero te recomiendo que si has venido en el coche con Bella...ya puedes ir pidiendo un taxi para regresar a casa.- y despues de dejarme con cara de pez, a casusa de su mal humor, se levantó , cojió su bolso y se fué.-

.-¿eso es un si?.- le pregunté a Emmet que se limitó a sonreir.-

.-Edward...vamos , te llevaré a casa.-

No pude negarme.

Estaba cansado, y el efecto de los calmantes empezaba a remitir . Los latidos de mi mano eran cada vez más molestos, así que sin protestar , me levanté y dejé que mi hermano mayor , me llevase a casa.

* * *

¿y bien?

¿que opinais de Edward? Le gustará Bella o estaba medio piripi por los calmantes. Se aceptan apuestas...

Muchas gracias por los reviews , como siempre , geniales.

Esta última semana se han unido muchas nuevas lectoras , así que graciñas por leer!

En fin , como siempre , espero vuestros comentarios , que me ponen loca de contenta.

Hasta el prox. capítulo , os espero en el 2º B.

besitos. L.


	13. Chapter 13

nuevo capi, espero que os guste.

Lo de siempre , los personajes no son mios pero la historia sí.

**N/A: Antes de que empeceis a leer , me gustaría dedicarle este cap a mi mejor amiga. Por que ella es la primera en leer mis locas ideas , la primera en criticar , si hace falta y la primera en apoyarme...y tambien por que en realidad , este cap , fué idea de ella.(por cierto , está _medio_ basado en hechos reales) Así que si os gusta , los reviews son tanto para ella como para mi. **

Ahora sí , os dejo entrar en el 2º B.

* * *

JAMES POV.

Por fin mi momento había llegado.

Pasé los últimos días tramando un plan de _"acercamiento a Isabella_".

Tenía preparadas en mi cabeza , las frases perfectas para hacerla cambiar de opinión cuando me rechazase ; lo tenía todo tan calculado al milímetro , todo tan perfectamente planificado , que cuando aceptó acompañarme a mi casa , me tomó por sorpresa y me quedé mudo , sin nada que decir.

Así que no hará falta que explique lo incómodo que fué el trayecto en metro.

A decir verdad ella no parecía para nada incómoda.

Al salir del pub de Rosalie , se colgó de mi brazo con sus pequeñas manitas y... todavía sigue allí...

La noche era malísima , llovía y llovía sin parar , como cada día desde que me mudé aquí.

Su melena castaña flotaba electrizada al rededor de su cabeza , formando pequeños ricitos en el nacimiento de la frente.

Inconscientemente pasé mis dedos echándole el pelo hacia atrás y entonces ella se giró hacia mi y me sonrió.

Todos los nervios y quebraderos de cabeza de estos últimos días , se vieron recompensados tan solo con esa sonrisa.

.-¿en que piensas?.- preguntó.-

.-en nada en concreto...solo te miraba.- ella sonrió.-

.-¿y has descubierto algo interesante?.-

.-en realidad si.-

.-¿sí?.- preguntó burlona, yo asentí.-¿y qué es?.-

.-a ti.-

Me miró durante unos segundos y finalmente se largó a reir...y despues se sonrojó.

.-no sabía que seguían existiendo chicos taaan cursis.- se burló cerrando sus ojos y recostándose sobre mi hombro.-

.-no quedamos muchos , así que deberías aprovecharlo.- bromeé.-

.-por supuesto , eso hago.-

.

Cubrí a Bella con mi cazadora para cobijarla de la lluvia , como el primer día , hasta que llegamos a mi portal.

.-No te asustes.- le advertí.- vivo con otro tío , y la verdad es que es un...guarro. Así que no te extrañe si ves un par de calcetines tirados sobre el sofá o un cartón de comida china entre los cojines.-

Ella arrugó la naríz simpática y me fué imposible no acercarme y robarle un rápido beso.

.-creo que me arriesgaré.- contestó.-

.-de acuerdo.- comencé a abrir la puerta.- una cosa más.- me frené en seco lo que hizo que chocase contra mi , pegando sus pechos a mi espalda. Debo pensar en otra cosa si quiero llegar , al menos , hasta el sofá.- ¿tienes puesta la antitetánica?.- pregunté burlón.-

.-James , si no me dejas pasar pronto , moriré aquí fuera de hipotermia.- bufó.- en serio , prefiero sentarme sobre los restos de un arroz tres delicias que congelarme.-

.-no digas que no te avisé...ya veremos si piensas lo mismo cuando los granitos de arroz se te cuelen bajo el vestido.-

De un empujón me metió dentro de casa.

.-no está tan mal.- comentó echando un vistazo al diminuto apartamento .- definitivamente tendrías que ver la casa de Jacob , eso sí que dá miedo. Tienes que entrar , al menos con una escafandra si no quieres morir por intoxicación.- dijo riendo. y yo tambien reí.-

.-¿quieres tomar algo?.-

.-¿tienes cerveza?.-

.-sí , ponte cómoda. Te la traigo en un momento.-

Corrí hacia la nevera , rezando para que el impresentable de Paul , no se huviese bebido todas las cervezas que había comprado esta mañana.

No sabía que hacer con él , no limpiaba la casa . Nunca , jamás hacía la compra , sin embargo se comía todo lo que había en el frigorífico...exceptuando tres solitarias cervezas que , para mi alivio , estaban entre los barrotes helados de mi muy vacía nevera.

Si mi madre supiera donde estoy viviendo le daría un ataque.

Siempre fuí un _niño bien _. Tenía todo lo que huviese deseado alguna vez al alcance de mi mano .

Cuando me empezó a interesar el mundillo de la música , mis padres se pusieron en contacto con importantes personajes del negocio. Con su ayuda , probablemente habría grabado mi primer disco , dos minutos despues de que mi padre chasquease los dedos.

Pero eso no era para mi.

Siempre supe que no tendría que esforzarme demasiado para conseguir nada , que mi vida sería demasiado fácil para mi gusto , así que me fuí.

Mi familia me apoyó desde el primer momento , incluso mi madre se vino conmigo el primer mes despues de cruzar el charco , para ayudarme a buscar un lugar decente donde vivir...claro , que lo _decente _, suele ir unido a lo "_excesivamente caro" , _especialmente en una ciudad como esta. Así que en cuanto ella se marchó y me quedé solo , me busqué algo más adecuado a mi bolsillo...y aquí estoy. Solo espero que Isabella no eche a correr en cuanto entre al cuarto de baño.

.-¿James?.- escuché que me llamaba desde algún lugar de mi destartalado salón.- ¿que pasa con esa cerveza?.-

.-¿tan mala es mi compañía que necesitas emborracharte?.- la piqué mientras entraba en el salón y me sentaba junto a ella en el sillón.-

.-no seas tonto.- contestó golpeandome suavemente el hombro.- lo que pasa es que hoy ha sido una noche un tanto rara y necesito relajarme...- suspiré "siii , yo conocía tecnicas estupendas que podían dejarla_ sumamente relajada_..."- primero Edward se rebana la mano en el suelo de mi cocina , despues tengo que conducir hasta el hospital sola por que Victoria me dejó tirada , me perdí tu actuación...¡un asco de noche!... bueno , hasta este momento al menos.-

.-me alegro de que esté mejorando, brindemos por eso.- exclamé chocando nuestras cervezas.-

.-¡se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa!, ¿por que no me haces una sesión privada?.-

La cerveza me entró por el agujero equivocado de la garganta al escuchar sus palabras , lo que me hizo toser , atragantarme y terminar de expulsar el líquido por la nariz...

_¡de puta madre James!_

Eso ha sido tremendamente sexy!.

.-¿estás bien ?.- preguntó visiblemente preocupada.-

.-sí...- _(tos)_.-.. estoy...- _(tos_).-.. bien...- _(tos , tos_).-

.-¿en serio? te estás poniendo azul.- Bella , golpeaba mi espalda frenéticamente , hasta que por fin logré recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración y dejar de toser.-

.-ya estoy bien.- dije aclarandome la graganta y secandome la naríz con la manga de mi jersey.-

.-definitivamente hoy no es mi día.- exclamó ella.- ¿seguro que estás bien?.-

.-estoy bien , en serio.-

.-¿por que no te quitas el jersey? , estás empapado.- sugirió levantando el borde y sacándomelo por la cabeza .-

.-¿a que te referías exactamente con lo de "_una sesion privada"?.- _pregunté marcando las comillas con los dedos.-

Bella , se recostó en el sillón , provocando que la tela del vestido se le subiese unos deliciosos centímetros a la vez que cruzaba las piernas.

Sin ser muy consciente tragué en seco.

¿se daba cuenta de las ganas que tenía de arrancarle el estúpido vestidito blanco y tirarme sobre ella?...

.

-me refería...-comenzó con voz melosa.- a que, ya que me he perdido tu actuación...podías hacerme un mini concierto privado. ¿que otra cosa podría ser?.-

Definitivamente , sabía lo que me provocaba...y eso me ponía muchísimo.

.-de acuerdo.- me levanté mientras echaba un disimulado vistazo bajo su falda...pero no logré ver nada más allá de unos estupendos muslos.- voy a por la guitarra. Usted , señorita , pongase cómoda , no tardo nada.-

Salí como una flecha , camino hacia mi habitación.

Tenía la guitarra_ "reserva" _, dentro del armario.

Pasé , tambien por el cuarto de baño , me cepillé los dientes y me eché colonia.

En dos minutos , había cubierto con una camiseta la lamparita del salón para darle más intimidad al asunto... , había colocado una silla frente al sofá donde ella estaba repantingada y comencé a tocar...

Comenzaría con algo divertido , algo que le diese un toque desenfadado al momento.

Bella , no apartaba sus profundos ojos de mi , ni siquiera pestañeaba y yo me sentía poderoso. Estaba captando absolutamente la atención ,de una chica preciosa , con un mini vestido y la tenía toda la noche , para mi solo...dios mio.

¡soy un tío con suerte!

Terminó la primera canción y Bella aplaudió encantada.

En la segunda ya me sentía bastante confiado y comencé a lanzarme con gorgoritos...podrían llamarme presuntuoso , pero quien no querría impresionar a una chica como ella.

Bella , movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música , de vez en cuando tarareaba la melodía del estribillo de algunas de las canciones que había tocado el primer día en el bar , me alucinó pensar que todavía las recordaba

Dejé para el final el plato fuerte.

Una balada que me había costado mucho escribir , aunque me quedé muy contento con el resultado.

Ella se veía encantada. Y yo dudaba si lanzarme o no , dejar la canción a medias o terminarla...bueno , una estrofa más.

Cuando terminé , ella aplaudió , se puso en pié y silvó con los dedos, bromeando , actuando como una fan histérica. Yo le seguí el juego y me levanté , haciendo una reverencia hacia ella y el inexistente público.

.- Les habla Isabella Swan para el canal 3 .Nos encontramos en primicia con el gran cantante James Dawson.- bromeó Bella acercandose a mi con el mando de la tele en la mano , como si se tratase de un micrófono.- cuéntenos James , ¿como se ha sentido durante el concierto?.-

.-lo cierto es que muy cómodo , me he sentido como _en casa_.- contesté jungando a poner voz interesante.-

.-¿y que le ha parecido el público?.-

.- Me alegro de que me haga esa pregunta Isabella. Tremendamente entregado, para mi es un placer hacer que la gente disfrute.- ella reía , poniendose la mano frente a la boca , un gesto que encontré tremendamente sugerente.-

.-y dígame James...¿algo que le gustaría destacar?.-

.-Lo cierto es que sí , Isabella. Durante la actuación , he podido ver a una preciosa morena que no dejaba de mirarme.-

.-¿en serio?.- preguntó abriendo los ojos de manera burlona.-

.-parecía estar medio alelada mientras yo cantaba.- continué.-

.-¿en serio?.- preguntó de nuevo , esta vez , elevando una ceja.-

.- aja , quizás , si la encontrase , podría ofrecerle un concierto privado.- solté la guitarra y la tomé por la cintura. A estas alturas , no me iba a echar atrás y no tenía pensado seguir refrendandome.- ¿no la habrás visto?.-

.-la verdad es que no.- contestó pegando su cuerpo todavía más al mio.-

.-es una lástima , me habría encantado encontrarme con ella.-

.-¿no te vale conmigo?.-rozó sus labios contra los mios.-

.-supongo que me tendré que conformar.- suspiré...y me gané un mordisco juguetón en el labio.-

.-¡ay!, me has hecho daño.-me quejé de broma sin soltarla de la cintura . En realidad , lo único que me hacía daño a estas alturas , _eran mis pantalones_.

.-oh , ¡lo siento! ¿te ha dolido?.- asentí .-¿donde te duele exactamente?.- ronroneó

Y no me refrené más.

La besé.

La besé por que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo

La besé por que me vuelve loco

La besé con fiereza , recordando la última vez...y la besé con ternura...por que era Bella.

No entendía lo que esta chica había encendido en mi , pero desde luego no era algo que pudiese reconocer. Nunca me había divertido tanto con alguien , era...refrescante.

Sin saber muy bien como , terminamos tumbados en el sofá.

Bella se removía bajo mi cuerpo y yo me dedicaba por completo a sus labios. Esta noche sería _épica_.

Recorrí , su cuello con la lengua haciendo que se estremeciese. Me volvían loco los pequeños suspiros que salían de sus labios .

Loco , por que sabía que los estaba provocando yo. Con su ayuda , me saqué la camiseta por la cabeza y volví a mi tarea con ella. Mis manos se perdían por el sedoso tacto de sus muslos , mientras las suyas hacían lo propio con mi espalda.

Levanté su vestido despacio , haciendola sufrir...haciendola desear más. No pensaba terminar tan pronto con su tortura.

Poco a poco, muy poco a poco , levanté la tela blanca , hasta sacarsela del todo y arrojarla a algún rincón del salón.

Recé mentalmente por que Paul , no decidiese llegar temprano a casa hoy. Aunque estaba tan metido en mi pequeño paraíso , que ya podría haber cruzado la estancia un mamut y yo no me habría podido detener.

Deslicé mi aliento por el escote de Bella , rozando la tela de su sujetador , pero sin apartarlo. Se le erizó la piel y yo , me aplaudí a mi mismo.

Iba por buen camino.

Seguí descendiendo poco a poco por su estómago y ella se aferró con fuerza a mi pelo, debía controlarme o terminaría desnudándola por completo en dos segundos.

Besé , lamí , y mordisqueé la zona , hasta que Bella aligeró la presión de sus manos sobre mi cabeza. Masageé sus caderas y le abrí ligeramente las piernas , ella no opuso resistencia. Soplé en el interior de sus muslos , intentando volverla loca. Ella estaba tan ensimismada que no hizo movimiento alguno. Loco por volver a sentir el sabor de sus labios , fuí ascendiendo lentamente hacia su boca.

Estaba increíblemente preciosa allí tumbada , en mi_ mugriento _sofá , con todo el pelo alborotado de manera salvaje , enmarcando sus preciosas facciones. Había cerrado los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la sensación...me moría por _enterrarme_ en ella.

Muy despacio , besé sus labios.

Muy suave al principio , despues intenté introducir mi lengua para sentir el extasiante tacto de la suya...y entonces me dí cuenta de algo raro pasaba.

No me respondía el beso .

Lo intenté de nuevo, era como besar un melocotón , cálido , suave...pero sin vida.

Me incorporé lentamente y la miré a los ojos...

¡no me lo puedo creer!

¡está dormida!

La respiración de Bella era profunda y constante.

Se la veía tremendamente relajada, sobre todo si la comparabas conmigo...

¡joder! ¿¡como se pudo quedar dormida!.

Entonces todo se me vino encima.

¿se habrá aburrido? ¿no le gusto?¿tan mal lo hago? .

No me pòdía creer que esto me estuviese pasando. Quizás no soy el mejor amante del mundo , sé que algunas de mis exnovias , han fingido orgasmos en algún momento , pero definitivamente jamás ¡jamás! , ninguna se había quedado dormida entre mis brazos...

¡menuda patada en las pelotas!

Definitivamente , no me había equivocado.

Esta sería una noche _épica._

BELLA POV.

Lentamente abrí los ojos.

La luz del día me molestaba , así que decidí girarme y dormir un poquito más.

Estaba tan agusto. Calentita ,en mi camita mullidita, con alguien respirandome en el cuello...¡un momento!.

Lentamente me giré hacia el otro lado y vi el rostro aniñado de James durmiendo , parecía un bebé.

Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi casa. Había ropa tirada por todas las partes y frente a la cama había una enorme estantería llena de cd´s.

Intenté hacer memoria sobre lo que había pasado anoche.

Cada vez que dormia en una casa que no era la mia , me despertaba desorientada.

Recordé el mini concierto que me dió James , como me miraba mientras cantaba , tambien recordé cuando comenzamos a besarnos y el roce de sus manos...y...y tambien...¡mierda!. ¡me dormí!

¡De puta madre Bella! , así se hace ¿quien necesita castraciones químicas cuando existes tú?.

Miré de nuevo a James , que tenía una arruguita en el entrecejo ¡pobre! es lógico , es la segunda vez que le hago lo mismo. Debe á mejor que me largue , antes de que despierte...¡pero es tan mono!...quizás pueda recompensarle por lo de ayer...

Sin dudar me acerqué a la comisura de sus labios y comencé a darle besitos suaves al rededor. Por las mejillas , en los ojos , en la frente...

Abrió los ojos y me dedicó una de sus preciosas sonrisas

.-buenos días.- le dije y le besé de nuevo.

No dudó ni un momento y me tumbó sobre él.

.-siento lo de ayer.- me disculpé agradeciendo la cortina que formaba mi pelo , escondiendo el sonrojo de mis mejillas.-

.-no te preocupes, estabas cansada , es lógico.-

_¿puede existir algún tío más encantador que él?._

.-de todos modos...tengo todo el día para resarcirme...si es que no me mandas a paseo antes por ser una calienta...eso.-

.-creo que te daré una última oportunidad.- contestó sonriendo y dándome un beso de esos que te quitan el aliento...

Rodó sobre mi y no perdió el tiempo. Comenzó a estrujarme los pechos de manera deliciosa . Abrí mis piernas y lo acojí entre ellas. Se le veía ansioso y no dejaba de mirarme a la cara. Casi me parto de risa , imaginando que estaría aterrado de que me durmiese de nuevo. Para demostrarle que eso era más bien imposible , lo giré de nuevo y me senté sobre él.

Besé su pecho y me restregué contra su entrepierna , haciendole soltar sonoros gemidos que enviaban descargas electricas desde mis oídos , hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies.

Estaba desatada.

Me despojé de la camiseta , que supongo , él me habría puesto anoche y lancé con ella mi sujetador.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado frente a mi y besó mis pechos.

oh dios! , sí , ¡por fin!.

Se puso sobre mi , una vez más y comenzó a descender por mi estómago , mordisqueó el hueso de mi cadera , y mi vientre , y mi..._¡oh dios mio! podía jurar que ahora mismo , tenía los ojos en blanco._

Esto era la gloria!. Supongo que el haber esperado ha valido la pena.

James , jugaba con su lengua entre mis piernas y yo debía controlar la fuerza con la que le tiraba del pelo si no quería dejarlo calvo.

El sonido del timbre de mi teléfono móvil , me sorprendió a puertas de mi orgasmo, James levantó la cabeza y me miró.

.-¿quieres contestar?.- preguntó.-

.-¡no pares!.- ordené mientras empujaba su cabeza de nuevo a donde debía estar.-

Noté una leve risa contra mi muslo antes de volver a sentir su lengua masageandome.

El teléfono volvió a sonar . ¡joder! que se calle , _que se calle de una vez_.

Rezaba en mi interior , pero eso no ocurrió.

Sonaba una y otra vez , una y otra vez. Solté un bufido desesperado.

James , rodó sobre su espalda con un fuerte suspiro y yo me enterré en el colchón , enfadada y frustrada. Quien se huviese atrevido a molestarme esta mañana , estaba perdido . Solo deseé que no fuese Leah , por que entonces el día del _juicio final _, habría llegado.

Gateé sobre la cama , hasta localizar mi bolso en el suelo , al lado de James , que cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras se colocaba el paquete sin ninguna clase de disimulo.

Al final contesté.

.-¿si?.-

.-¿Isabella?.-

.-sí , soy yo.-

.-Hola Isabella , soy el señor Jenks , el gerente del museo.-

Dí un respingo y comencé a buscar mi ropa como si el señor Jenks pudiese verme desnuda a través del teléfono. James me miraba extrañado , con una mano tras su cabeza y la otra dentro de sus boxers. Le dediqué una mirada de disculpa y salí al pasillo con mis bragas en la mano , intentando encontrar el baño.

.-dígame señor Jenks , ¿ha ocurrido algo?.-

.-no , no te preocupes , Isabella , es solo que necesitamos que te presentes aquí en cuanto te sea posible.-

.-¿que? pero ¿por que? hoy es sabado.- me quejé.-

.-lo sé , y lo siento. Pero es que , como te habrás enterado por los medios de comunicación , varios miembros del gobierno italiano han venido de visita oficial a nuestro pais y han decidido visitar el museo, y de nuestras guías , la única que habla Italiano , eres tú.-

.-¿Es que en italia no existen los fines de semana?.- pregunté exasperada intentando abrocharme el sujetador mientras pegaba a mi oreja el teléfono con el hombro. ¿alguien ha intentado hacerlo? , es sumamente difícil.

.-lo siento Isabella. Pero te lo pagaremos doble.-

Suspiré, tenía que ir. No me venía mal el dinero y además no podía arrigiesgarme a perder el trabajo y que se buscasen a otra.

.-no se preocupe señor Jenks , en 1 hora estoy ahí.-

.-gracias Isabella .-

Salí del baño con aire derrotado. James no estaba en la habitación. Escuché sonidos en la cocina , así que , ya vestida del todo , caminé hacia allí.

Se había puesto una camiseta y un pantalón corto, estaba preparando el desayuno.

Se giró hacia mi con una taza de café en la mano.

.-Espero que no tengas mucha hambre. Esto es lo único que ha quedado despues del "_huracán Paul_".- bromeó. Y yo me quise morir.

Por que él se había portado de maravilla.

No se había enfadado despues de mi _"ataque de narcolepsia"._

Me había llevado a su cama en brazos y me había puesto una camiseta para dormir.

Me había preparado el desayuno...y yo tenía que marcharme dejándolo con esa tremenda erección que amenazaba con destrozar el cierre de sus pantalones y que seguramente tendría desde ayer.

.-¿que pasa?.- preguntó al ver la expresión de mi cara.- ¿ha ocurrido algo?.-

.-no...-contesté negando con la cabeza.- me llamaron del trabajo...gente importante visita hoy el museo , gente de Italia. El gerente me llamó , necesitan una intérprete...y...-

.-te tienes que ir.- no fué una pregunta. Pude notar como se le tensaron los músculos del cuello en cuanto se dió cuenta.-

.-lo siento.- gemí abrazándolo.- de verdad que lo siento. Nunca me llaman los sabados , tambien es mala suerte que sea precisamente este...pero es que me lo pagan doble...y necesito el dinero..-

.-no te preocupes.- contestó besandome la frente.- no hay nada que puedas hacer. Tienes que ir.-

.-pero de verdad que lo siento mucho...sobre todo por esto.- dije agarrando su _paquete_. A lo que él gimió.-

.-no pasa nada.- yo elevé una ceja , escéptica y él rió.- ¿que? , no es la primera vez que me pasa.-

.-¿en serio? ¿todas las chicas te rechazan en su portal , despues se duermen y luego te dejan colgado para irse a trabajar?.-

.-en realidad no , eso solo me lo has hecho tú...pero en fin.- suspiró.- supongo que solo lo hace más interesante.-

Yo sonreí. Este tío , era un encanto.

.-te juro que te lo recompensaré.- prometí.-

.-no , mejor no digas nada, ya sabemos que no se puede confiar demasiado en tu palabra.- bromeó.-

.-¡eso no es justo! no es culpa mia...-me quejé con un puchero.- ¿quedamos esta noche?.-

.-no puedo , tengo que trabajar.- fruncí el ceño.-

.-¿trabajar?¿cantas en otro lado? Rosalie te matará.-

.-no , no . Trabajo como camarero en un bar del Soho. ¿en verdad creías que con lo que me paga Rose puedo vivir? ya sé que es tu amiga, pero es una rácana.- bromeó besandome de nuevo.-

.-no hables así de ella.- exclamé haciendome la ofendida.- Rosalie es la mejor.-

.-lo que tú digas...en fin, señorita. Creo que tienes trabajo.-

.-¿tan rápido quieres deshacerte de mi?. Podría entenderlo , pero deberías ser un poquito más disimulado .-

.-Creeme Bella. Te juro que no tengo ningunas ganas de perderte de vista...de hecho, si de mi dependiese, te arancaría ahora mismo ese diminuto vestido , lo haría pedazos , te tumbaría en el suelo y te follaría hasta que pierdieses el sentido , y una vez que te despertases , lo volvería a hacer , una y otra vez , una otra vez hasta que suplicases clemencia y solo así te dejaría ir , claro que necesitarías una silla de ruedas para volver a tu casa , por que tardarías semanas en poder andar.-

Su mirada y el tono de su voz eran tan serios , que por un momento le creí...¡y me gustó!.

Estreché mi mano con la suya.

.-¿lo prometes?.- pregunté sonriendo coqueta.-

.-te lo juro.-

.- Siendo así , me voy entonces. Tienes que reponer fuerzas.- me burlé.- ¿nos vemos en el Hale´s?.-

.-claro.-

Nos besamos una vez más y salí escopeteada hacia mi casa.

Tenía que cambiarme de ropa , y ducharme...sobre todo ducharme por que ahora mismo , estaba segura de me seguían varios perros cautivados por el olor de mis feromonas.

Mi piel gritaba sexo por todos los poros...¡joder! , incluso yo , parecia a punto de gritar.

La próxima vez , sería perfecto . Estaba dispuesta a no poder caminar en semanas, ¡mentira! , tal y como me lo había pintado , estaba dispuesta a no poder caminar ¡un mes!.

Solo espero que no sea de esos que prometen y prometen...

* * *

¿que tal?

Espero que le hayais dado una oportunidad al bueno de James (por que en verdad es un santo) y que hayais leido hasta aquí.

Sé que todas preferís a Edward , no lo voy a negar , yo tambien . Pero no me digais de James no es un encanto.

En fin , esta vez si que os pido vuestros reviews , por que me encantaría saber que pensais sobre el cap.

Muchas gracias a todas las que leeis , a las que nombré en el capitulo anterior y a las que no.

Gracias tambien a las nuevas incorporaciones , sobre todo a esas que me hacen llegar a los 80 reviews jajaja .

¿nos vemos en el siguiente capi? Yo os espero en el 2º B.

Besitos.


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes no me pertenecen , la historia , sí que es mia.

* * *

BELLA POV.

Entré como un miura en mi pequeño apartamento. Tenía exactamente 20 minutos para ducharme , vestirme y salir echando chispas por la puerta si quería llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

No podría secarme el pelo con el secador , así que me lo recogí como pude en un moño y abrí la mampara .

Diez minutos más tarde , salí oliendo a fresas y rodeada del vapor de la ducha.

El teléfono sonaba en el salón desde hacía sabe Dios cuanto . Enredada en una toalla , descolgué.

.-¿si?.-

_.-hola Bella , soy Rose.-_

.-Espera , te pongo en manos libres , que tengo que vestirme.-

Pulsé el botoncito verde de la derecha del teléfono .

_.-¿que tal anoche?.-_canturreó burlona.-

.-¡no me hables!.- bramé recordando.- nunca adivinarías lo que me ocurrió.-

_.-¿que pasó?¿no te marchaste con James?¿te hizo algo? por que si es así , te juro que no le quedarán ganas.-_

.-no me hizo nada Rose...al contrario. Es un encanto...divertido, simpático , cariñoso...-solté un sonoro suspiro a la vez que me abrochaba el sujetador.- es perfecto Rosalie.- declaré.-

_.-¿entonces...que te pasó?.-_

.-te lo cuento luego , en serio , mi jefe me acaba de llamar , tengo que ir al trabajo por unas horas , despues me paso por el bar y te lo cuento.-

_.-¡de eso nada! no te creas que puedes ponerme la miel en los labios y despues dejarme así. Quiero saber que pasó , tu jefe , puede esperar.-_

Sonreí. Como se nota cuando alguien no tiene que preocuparse por el dinero. Si yo ganase con mis cuadros lo mismo que Rosalie una noche en su bar , mandaría al museo a freir espárragos...pero no es el caso.

_.-¡¿Bella?.- _gritó.-

.-A ver...todo iba genial.- comencé abrochándome la falda.- fuimos a su casa , estuvimos bromeando...incluso cantó para mi...fué tan tierno...-

_.-¡al grano Isabella!.-_

.- El caso es que , despues del miniconcierto y de hacer el idiota un ratito , comenzamos a besarnos...¡por cierto! besa genial.-

_.-Apasionante_.- se burló .-_ ¿que más?_.-

.-Nada , eso , nos empezamos a besar y terminamos tumbados en su sofá. Fué genial , me acariciaba de una manera deliciosa , me besaba dulce y al mismo tiempo medio salvaje...¿sabes lo que te digo?...no sé , fué especial.-

_.-¡entonces te lo tiraste!.- _gritó mi amiga emocionada.-

.-no exactamente...-

_.-¿no? ¿por que no?, ¡y no me digas que estais esperando a conoceros mejor Bella , por que no me lo trago!.-_

.-No , que vá. Si yo estaba dispuesta a todo.-

_.-¿se rajó él? no me lo puedo creer.-_

.-No se rajó.- contesté un poco molesta.-...ambos estábamos...dispuestos.-

_.-no lo entiendo.-_

.-Ni yo en realidad...¿sabes cuando algo te sale mal sin motivo?¿como cuando deseas algo mucho y por alguna extraña y cruel broma del destino , nunca sale a derechas?.-

_.-sí.-_

.-Bien , pues es lo que me ocurre a mi..-

_.-¿que pasó exactamente?.-_

.-No te lo vas a creer...me quedé dormida Rose.-

Del otro lado de la linea no se escuchó ni un sonido.

Realmente estaba esperando un ataque de risa o...gritos o...¡ yo que sé !.

.-¿Rosalie?.¿Sigues ahí?.-

_.-¿como que..."me quedé dormida Rose"? ¿en que "momento" , te quedaste exactamente dormida?.-_

.-No estoy segura...quizás mientras me besaba la tripa...o cuando me separaba los muslos...no puedo recordarlo con claridad.- comenté con aire distraido.-

_.-joder Bella.- _me reprendió.-

.-Ya lo sé , ¿que quieres que haga? no lo pude evitar , estaba cansada , estuve toda la noche en el hospital con Edward , no sé lo que me pasó , jamás me había ocurrido antes.-

_.-¿y él , que te dijo?.-_

.-¿Él? , es un encanto. Supongo que me llevó a su cama mientras dormia y me puso una de sus camisetas para que durmiese más comoda.-

_.-¿no se enfadó?.-_

.-No.-

_.-¿ni un poquito?.-_

.-No , todo lo contrario.-

_.-Bella , cariño...es gay.-_

Solté un bufido. No era gay. Era maravilloso y educado , muy considerado , pero no gay.

.-¡No lo es!.- me quejé.-

_.-Bella , cualquier tío se habría puesto hecho una furia , al menos se habría molestado un poco , y te habría dejado durmiendo en el sofá o te habría metido en un taxi de vuelta a casa , pero desde luego no se habría molestado en cambiarte de ropita y cantarte una nana despues de haberle hecho algo así.-_

.-¿¡Algo así! tampoco es como si le hubiese cortado un dedo de la mano. ¡solo me quedé dormida mientras echábamos un polvo!

.-no jodas...-

Me gire de golpe al escuchar un susurro detrás de mi.

Instintivamente , me tapé como pude con un cojín , antes de enfrentarme al atractivo y burlón rostro de Edward.

.-¡Que coño haces aquí?.- le grité.- ¿¡como has entrado en mi casa!.-

.-No me cambies de tema Bella , ¿en serio te dormiste mientras echabas un polvo?.-

_.-hola Edward.-_ cantó Rosalie al otro lado de la linea.-

.-Hola Rose , ¿como te va?.-

_.-la verdad es que estoy flipando, ¿te lo puedes creer?¡como alguien se pude dormir en un momento así !.-_

.-No seas dura con ella , Rose. Quizás la culpa fué de él.- reprendió condescendiente.- hay tíos muy torpes..-

¿Se estaban burlando de mi? James no era torpe...no lo era en absoluto. Fué solo que yo estaba cansada , necesitaba dormir...fué todo un caballero , fué..-

.-¡Eh tú!.- grité interrumpiendo a Edward.- no sé como has entrado , ni siquiera me interesa saberlo , pero te quiero fuera de mi casa ¡ya!. Y tú.- señalé el teléfono.- no hables de mi vida privada con cualquiera.-

_.-no es cualquiera Bella , es Edward.-_ y lo dijo como si se tratase de mi hermano...¡perra!.-

.-Me dá igual , como si es el papa. No quiero mantener esta conversación ahora...y mucho menos con vosotros , así que si me permitís , tengo que ir a trabajar.-

Fuí hacia el teléfono , ya sin molestarme en cubrirme con el cojín y colgué , despues me giré hacia Edward , que me miraba como si fuese un pastel de nata con guinda y todo.

.-¿¡que pasa!.- grité exasperada al ver que él no se movía.-

.-Estás bastante buena.- afirmó despues de unos segundos en silencio. Yo resoplé.-

.-Vete Edward.-

.-Necesito que me ayudes con la mano. Tengo que limpiar la herida- meneó la mano vendada en el aire.-

.-Pues ahora no puedo , me tengo que marchar.-

.-Lo prometiste.- se quejó como un niño pequeño .- además , me lo debes , ayer me dejaste plantado para marcharte con tu novio... grave error , visto lo visto.- dijo con una petulante sonrisita de medio lado ... Ahora que lo pienso...Edward es guapo... bastante guapo la verdad , nunca me había fijado realmente... si me olvidaba por un momento de que es un engreído , inoportuno , pesado y molesto. Hasta me plantearía tener un rollete con él...no, ni en broma. Supongo que el quedarme a medias anoche y esta mañana con James , comenzaba a pasarme factura...-

.-¡callate!.-

.-Creo que tienes demasiada tensión acumulada.- se burló meneando la cabeza.- si quieres te ayudo a relajarte...siempre y cuando prometas no quedarte dormida.-.

.-Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento ,Edward .Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez , ahora , si me haces el favor...-

.-¿te ocurre habitualmente? lo de aburrirte con tus amantes, digo.- preguntó de nuevo conteniendo la risa.-

.-No se te ocurra reirte Edward o las de tu mano no serán las únicas cicatrices que tengas que curar.-

.-No te enfades, reconoce al menos que es divertido.-

.-No lo es.-

.-no , claro , para él seguro que no. ¡menuda patada en las pelotas!.- y sin más comenzó a reir. Como no quería seguir aumentando el tono de mis mejillas ni la gran losa de culpavilidad que tenía sobre los hombros ,me fuí a mi habitación para terminar de vestirme...pero como Dios me odia , y Edward es idiota , me siguió hasta allí.-

.-Edward , me estoy vistiendo.- suspiré exasperada.- ¿te importaría dejarme un poquito de privacidad?.-

.-Bella , te he visto salir de la ducha envuelta en una toalla , he visto como te ponías el sujetador y la falda...créeme , no tienes nada que pueda soprenderme .- mis ojos casi se me salían de las cuencas y él sonrió engreído.- apuesto lo que quieras a que he visto más de ti esta mañana , que tu novio ayer por la noche.-

Cojí la almohada y se la lancé a la cara , haciendo que cayese sobre la cama muerto de la risa.

.-¿se puede saber como has entrado en mi casa?.-

.-Dejaste las llaves en la puerta . Deberías tener cuidado , podría haber entrado cualquiera y haberte violado. Has tenido suerte de que fuese yo.-

.-Oh sí , ¡menos mal!, podría haber entrado cualquier _mirón_ a observarme mientras me ducho.-

.-no te miré en la ducha...-respondió con tono cínico.- .y no miré mientras estabas desnuda del todo ... la verdad es que llegué cuando te abrochabas el sujetador.- me guiñó un ojo. Y por muy ridículo que suene , o enfermo quizás , no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreir. Por que aunque es un estúpido , un patán y no tiene ningún respeto...Edward me divierte.-

.-voyeur.- bromeé.-

.-exhibicionista.-

Comencé a ponerme unos zapatos de tacón y de pronto me di cuenta de que seguía tumbado en mi cama , mirándome fijamente. Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

.-Edward por favor...ya no llego al trabajo.- supliqué.- ¿podrías dejarme terminar?.-

.-vaaale , ya me marcho.- dijo mientras se levantaba de mi cama con aire remolón .- ¿comes conmigo?.- preguntó girandose de golpe.-

.-no.-

.-¿una cena quizás?.-

.-no, Edward no voy a cenar contigo.- reí.-

.-¿merendar?.- meneé la cabeza y él , frunció el ceño .- ¿No será por ese tío? por que , sinceramente , dudo mucho que quiera volver a saber nada de ti.-

.-¡joder Edward! ¡sal de mi casa , ya!.-

.-vamos Bella. Me aburro. ¿no puedes comportarte como una buena vecina e invitar a salir al chico nuevo?.-

Me lo quedé mirando...¿tan mala idea sería?. Edward era un incordio pero tampoco tenía un plan mejor , no creo que James se molestase...en realidad no teníamos nada serio...vale , en realidad no teníamos nada, punto. Y además , si aceptaba ahora , Edward me dejaría tranquila y llegaría tan solo 10 minutos tarde a trabajar...-

.-Está bien.- terminé cediendo.- si eres bueno y te vas ahora , prometo que despues te invitaré a tomar un café ¿vale?.-

Frunció el ceño mientras me miraba.

.-Supongo que menos dá una piedra.- susurró para si mientras se encogia de hombros .- ¿te recojo en el trabajo?.-

.-No , mejor quedamos en el Hale´s .- arrugó la nariz de manera simpática y yo sonreí.-

.-¿¡que pasa ? ¿no te gusta el Hale´s?.-

.-Sí que me gusta.- afirmó.- pero seguramente Emmet esté allí...seguro que incluso tu _noviete_ ,estará allí.-

.-No es mi noviete Edward.- suspiré con los ojos en blanco.- y además no estará allí , pero aunque así fuese ¿qué?.-

.-No podría tener una cita contigo delante de tu chico , no me sentiría cómodo.- rodé los ojos de nuevo.-

.-En ese caso , puedes estar tranquilo , por que esto no es una cita.-

.-Sí que lo es.- exclamó.- me has invitado a un café.-

.-Yo no te he invitado , tú me lo has pedido .-

.-No es cierto , yo te sugerí ir a comer o a cenar incluso a merendar y tú te negaste . Sin embargo , me has invitado a tomar un café.-

.-¿Hay alguna diferencia?.-

.-claro que sí , al invitarme has dejado al descubierto tus verdaderos deseos , esos que no te atreves a admitirte ni siquiera a ti misma.- se acercó a mi con gesto petulante .- con tu invitación , has demostrado que te mueres de miedo por que te sientes tremendamente atraida hacia mi y no quieres que eso suceda , pero al mismo tiempo no puedes rechazarme , por lo que me invitas a un café , pensando que eso te hace parecer un poquito más casual...y creyendo , que no me daré cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos -concluyó con una _perfecta_ y engreida sonrisa...-

.-De acuerdo _"Freud" _, lo que tú digas...¡vaya! ¿no existe alguna clase de terapia para la gente que se enamora de si misma?.- me burlé.- en fin ahora...si me dejases vestirme...- le pedí haciendo gestos con las manos.-

.-Como desees.- bromeó al tiempo que se iba haciendome una reverencia.-¡una cosa más..!.-

.-¡¿qué!.- grité un poquito exasperada.-

.-Me encanta tu sujetador.- rió señalándome. Yo miré hacia abajo y me quedé horrorizada.-

Solía dividir mi ropa interior en dos grupos :

Uno- La _preciosa-carísima _lencería que Leah , Rose y mi madre me regalaban por navidades , cumpleaños , santos y demás ocasiones señaladas...

Y dos - la de _andar por casa _, que en versión extendida ,sería algo así como la ropa que jamás , _¡jamás! _debería mostrarle a nadie , en especial a un chico.

Pues esta última , era precisamente la que llevaba puesta .

Un ridículo sujetador de gatitos amarillos...¡faltaría más!

¿Puede pasarme alguna otra cosa en el día de hoy?

Por que estoy segura de que no he llenado mi cupo de desgracias ,y solo son las 11.30 de la mañana. Todavía queda tiempo para que me cague una paloma en la cabeza o para que me vomite el bebé de la vecina , incluso podría salir a la calle en bragas...

.¡lárgate ya Edward !.- grité tapandome ridículamente con una mano mientras le lanzaba la almohada con la otra.

Una vez que salió de mi casa, comencé a reir.

Edward era una mezcla explosiva.

Era el típico chico difícil de aguantar , pero imposible de olvidar...

Ese al que no soportas y sin embargo te divierte...definitivamente , alguien _poco recomendable._

* * *

EDWARD POV.

Salí carcajeandome de la casa de Bella.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que una tía conseguía llamarme tanto la atención. No solo era ridículamente divertida si no que además , estaba jodidamente buena.

Reí de nuevo recordando la escenita que acababa de ocurrir.

¡mira que quedarse dormida mientras echaba un polvo!

En el fondo sentí lástima por ese tío...Nah , mentira.

Me alegraba muchísimo , eso me dejaba _cas_i vía libre para mi proposíto de año nuevo adelantado.

Quería tirarme a la señorita Swan , y el hecho de que el panoli del cantante , estuviese ahora mismo con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo de por vida o dandose de cabezazos contra la pared de la verguenza por ser un auténtico desastre en las artes amatorias , a mi , me venía de perlas.

Por que vamos a ver...¿como de inútil se puede llegar a ser como para hacer que una tía se _duerma_ mientras le mordisqueas los muslos?

No es que yo me cosidere un experto , pero al menos nunca se me han dormido...ni siquiera han dado muestras de aburrimiento...alguna vez algún que otro bostezo , pero estoy seguro de que era del cansancio...o eso espero...definitivamente , nunca le ocurría eso a Bella , al menos no conmigo.-

El teléfono , comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Comprobé quien llamaba antes de contestar , y al verlo rodé los ojos.

.-¡¿que quieres!.- no me molesté ni siquiera en saludar , mi educación , la reservo para la gente que merece la pena.-

_.-ya sabes lo que quiero.-_

.-y tú sabes , que no lo tengo.-

_.-Quedamos en que me lo devolverías en cuanto llegases a casa.-_

.-quedamos en muchas cosas...entre otras , en que tú , no me llamarías. Te dije que en cuanto lo tuviese me pondría en contacto con tu abogada.-

_.-lo sé.-_ responió enfadada.- _pero al no tener noticias tuyas , he decidido llamarte ¡no fuera a ser que te hubiese pasado algo!.- _dijo en tono mordaz.-

.-muy considerado por tu parte.-

_.-solo protejo mis intereses.-_

.-te prometí que te daría el total de lo que gané con ...-

_.-Mi trabajo.-_ exclamó.-

.-como sea...yo no lo diría así , pero no pienso discutir contigo. Tienes que darme más tiempo.-

_.-¿cuanto más?.-_

.-no lo sé.- un bufido se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.- no demasiado ¿vale?.-

_.-¡no me jodas Edward! , ese dinero es mio._- grito mucho más enfadada , casi podía imaginarmela roja de la furia con sus ojos grises fríos como el acero. Era cuando más guapa estaba, tenía que hacer un grandisimo esfuerzo por recordar lo mucho que la odiaba y que si estaba en esta situación tan jodidamente desastrosa , en parte era por su culpa.-

.-ya te he dicho que te pagaré , así que no me llames más.-

Colgué el teléfono acalorado. Mi respiración era tan fuerte que estoy seguro de que Bella podría oirme bufar a través de su puerta. Intenté tranquilizarme , pero lo único que me apetecía ahora mismo era liarme a hostias con cualquiera que se cruzase por mi camino.

¡como pude ser tan idiota!

Sin darme a penas tiempo a ser consciente de lo que hacía , empecé a patear la puerta del portal como un loco. Pronto sentí como Bella salía de su casa gritándome que parase e intentando sujetarme para evitar que destrozase la puerta y alguno de mis pies en el proceso.

.-¡Edward !¡Para!.- gritaba ella.- ¡para ya!¡PARA!.- Puso la mano sobre mi hombro y tiró un poco hacia atrás. Yo me giré bruscamente fuera de mi para encararla...quizás fuí demasiado brusco , por que ella trastabilló y tuvo que agarrarse del pasamanos de la escalera para no caer.

.-Bella , lo siento.- me disculpé mientras la ayudaba a estabilizarse.-

.-No te preocupes , estoy bien.- contestó pasando un mechón que se le había soltado del moño hacia detrás de su oreja.- ¿que ha pasado?.-

.-No ha sido nada...-susurré encogiendome de hombros.- me han dado una mala noticia.-

.-¿Pero está todo bien?¿puedo hacer algo?.- preguntó y yo sonreí, por que parecía preocupada y hacía bastante tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por mi.-

.-No , en serio. Ya se me pasará...por cierto. ¿te importa si dejamos lo del café para otro momento?es que teng..-

.-¡¿como?.- gritó interrumpiendome y dejándome helado.-¿¡Me estás dando plantón. _tú a mi_?.-

.-¿que?.-

.-No pensé que fueras de esos Cullen...- escupió con los ojos entrecerrados.-

.-¿de...esos?¿que?.-

.-De esos que dejan a las pobres chicas como yo , hacerse ilusiones y luego las dejan tiradas..-

.-¡No! Bella , ¿de que hablas ? yo solo...- entonces comenzó a sonreir...y yo comencé a pensar que estaba como una cabra...y que eso me encantaba.-

.-Tranquilo Edward...era coña...-

.-Joder , estaba alucinando , comenzaba a pensar que eras bipolar.- ella elevó una ceja, sin entender.- ya sabes , primero no quieres ir a tomar un simple café conmigo y despues te pones toda loca cuando lo cancelo.-

.-Yo nunca dije que no quisiera tomar un café contigo...solo dije que no era una cita.-

.-¿Entonces te apetece tomar ese café?.- pregunté burlón y ella se encogió de hombros asintiendo.- bien , eso es que ya empiezas a caer.- bromeé.-

.-Sí , Edward estoy locamente enamorada de ti , no sé como he podido vivir sin tu presencia _tooodos_ estos años.- bufó.-

.-Eso , tú hazte la dura , pero ambos sabemos como va a terminar esta historia.-

.-¿Ah sí?¿y como va a terminar?...¿sabes que? no me lo digas , no quiero saberlo.-

.-Prefieres que sea una sorpresa , eso está bien.- me burlé cruzandome de brazos.-

.-De hecho , odio las sorpresas , pero no pienso perder más tiempo contigo , discutiendo sobre algo sin sentido. Me voy a trabajar , como te dije antes.-

Me hice a un lado dejándole el pasillo libre , pero ella no se movió. Permaneció delante de mi , con esa arruguita tan endemoniadamente sexy , cruzando su frente.

Enarqué una ceja y sonreí.

.-¿Por que narices sonríes así?.- preguntó molesta.-

.-¿No tenías tanta prisa?.-

.-Sí...tengo que ir a trabajar.-

.-¿Y por que no te mueves?.- abrió la boca para contestar , pero las palabras nunca salieron de sus labios. Se veía tan confusa y molesta que no pude evitar romper a reir.- ¿Lo ves Bella? te cuesta alejarte de mi , ¡está tan claro!.-

.-¡Eres un idiota!.- gritó.-¿sabes que? ya no me apetece ese café , ni hoy ni nunca, jamás he conocido un tío tan...estúpido , narcisista , engreido..- Comenzó a alejarse a medida que soltaba una cantidad de insultos e improperios por su linda y rosada boquita.

No me importó que se fuera...al fin y al cabo , lo que me apasiona es perseguirla...

.-¡Bella!.- grité mientras salía a la calle. Se giró con odio en la mirada , y eso me divertía aún más.- ¿te viene bien mañana por la noche?...me refiero al café.- le grité reprimiendo una carcajada.-

_.-vete-a-la-mierda.-_ articuló con los labios.-

.-¿Eso es un sí?.-

No pude contenerme más y me lancé a reir en cuanto la ví enrojecer y enrojecer hasta que pensé que le explotaría la cabeza. Despues me hizo un corte de manga y sin decir nada más se alejó dejandome muerto de risa con el fuerte sonido de sus tacones de fondo.

¡Me encanta esta chica!

Cuando logré calmarme , volví a coger el teléfono y llamé a mi hermano. Cuando contestó , yo aún sonreía.

.-_hola Ed¿que tal?.-_

.-¿Que hay Em? ¿has hablado con tu amigo?¿el del negocio de las bodas?.- pregunté.-

_.-todavía no, pensé que despues del accidente , necesitarías un par de semanas para recuperarte.-_

.-No tengo tanto tiempo Em, necesito pasta.-

.-_sabes que puedo prestarte dinero Edward, solo tienes que pedírmelo_.-

.-No , Emmet , gracias , pero prefiero no deber más favores de los que debo y además , no quiero buscarte problemas con papá.-

_.-Sabes que no me importa lo que papá piense. Pero no te preocupes , lo llamo ahora mismo...¿por que no te vistes , te pones guapo y yo intento arreglarte una entrevista para hoy?.-_

.-Me parece perfecto.-

_.-¿te viene bien en una hora?.-_

.-Me viene genial.-

_.-pues en una hora te paso a buscar.-_

.-Te espero.-

Me giré para subir las escaleras pensando en lo que me iba a poner para la entrevista...joder , un par de semanas en casa y ya empezaba a pensar como Alice.

Puse un pie en el primer escalón cuando algo brillante en la puerta del piso de Bella , me llamó la atencion.

¡no puede ser!.

Se ha vuelto a dejar las llaves colgadas en la puerta...esto me venía _bárrrbaro. _Una excusa más para volver a verla...eso suponiendo que necesitase una.

Sin dejar de sonreir , cojí las llaves y las metí en mi bolsillo , mientras empezaba a planear mi siguiente movimiento...

* * *

Hola a todas.

¿os ha gustado?¿cuál creeis que es el proximo movimiento de Edward?.¿quien lo llamó por teléfono?.

Muchas gracias , muchísimas gracias de verdad por todos los comentarios , los agradables y los no tan agradables... jeje.

Se han unido muchas nuevas lectoras , así que les doy la bienvenida.

Gracias tambien a las de siempre .

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap . **ahtziry **¿vamos a por los 100? jajajaja.

Os espero en el 2º B.


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes no me pertenecen , la historia sí que es mia.

* * *

BELLA POV.

* * *

Cuatro horas .

Cuatro putas horas escuchando preguntas del estilo _"¿cuanto cuesta mantener estas instalaciones?¿cuanto dinero reciben del estado?"_

¡Madre de dios! .

Trabajo como guia del museo , no como contable. Si lo que les interesaba saber era cuanto dinero se gasta el gobierno en obras de arte , haber molestado a otra persona en sabado.

Necesito una copa...quizás dos.

Empujé la puerta del Hale´s esperando encontrarme a Rose sentada en su mesa repasando algunos papeles , como hacía siempre.

Y me sorprendí un montón cuando la vi , sentada en una de sus modernas sillas , charlando tranquilamente con Alice.

.-Hola Bella.- exclamó Rose.-

.-¿Que hay chicas?, ¿que haces aquí?.- pregunté a Alice mientras le besaba las mejillas.-

.-Vine a disculparme.- yo fruncí el ceño.- por haberme marchado de la manera en la que lo hice ayer. Lo siento , en serio ; Pero es que Edward es demasiado exasperante para mi , no soporto estar sentada a su lado demasiado tiempo.-

.-Bueno , creo que te entiendo perfectamente.- bromeé haciendole señas a Jacob para que se acercase a la mesa.-

.-Es que...Sabía que se comportaría como un idiota en cuanto le presentase a Jasper.-

.-¡Es verdad! tu caballero andante.- reí.- No nos habías contado que estuviese tan _sumamente_ bueno Ali .- la regañé en broma.-

.-¿Verdad que sí?.- suspiró con una sonrisa.- sí , la verdad es que está _cañón_ .-

Reimos mientras Jacob se acercaba a nuestra mesa con una cerveza para mi.

.-Bells , ¿cuando tienes pensado volverle a hablar a Leah? , me está todos los días rompiendo la cabeza.- se quejó.-

.-Lo siento Jake , pero no tengo pensado hablarle al menos hasta que se disculpe.-

.-Sabes que no lo hará.-

.-¿Y que quieres que haga? .- me quejé.-

.-Yo que sé. Pero arréglalo , por que no la aguanto más lloriqueando por las esquinas diciendome lo mucho que te echa de menos y toda esa mierda.-

.-Si tanto me echa de menos , que me pida perdon.- concluí mientras Jacob se marchaba molesto a atender otra mesa.-

.-¿Que te ha hecho?.- preguntó Alice.-

.-Cuando Bella conoció a tu hermano .- comenzó Rose.- bueno...digamos que no le causó demasiada buena impresión.-

.-lo entiendo.- dijo Y Rose rodó sus preciosos ojos.-

.-Estaba bastante desmejorado con la barba y eso...- Alice parecía sorprendida.- Sí , Alice , tu hermano llegó aquí con barba...parecía el druida de un pueblo Galo.- bromeó y yo reí recordando lo que pensé de mi vecino aquel día.- Y Bella le comentó a Leah que era bastante feo...y despues Leah , se lo contó a Edward-

Rose me miró como disculpándose por contar lo ocurrido ...pero realmente despues de que Leah se lo hubiese contado a Edward ¡que más me daba que lo supiera Alice!...

Alice sonrió mirándome.

.-¡Vaya!.- exclamó.- eso debió de ser un duro golpe para su muy bien cimentado Ego.-

.-No seas así. Edward no es tan vanidoso.- defendió Rose , y Alice y yo la miramos como diciendo _¿en serio?.-_

Por que la verdad es que Edward , aunque era realmente guapísimo...(o quizás no tan realmente guapísimo , pero sin duda era tremendamente atractivo, de esos chicos que gustan. De esos a los que miras y miras durante horas simplemente por el gusto de mirar)...tambien era tremendamente engreido, aunque yo no lo considero un defecto del todo , creo que forma parte de su atractivo.

A todas las chicas nos gustan los tíos con pinta de malotes...¿por que iba a ser Edward Cullen la excepción?.

.-Vale , quizás es un poco engreído , pero es buen chico.- declaró mi preciosa amiga.-

Yo le iba a dar la razón , cuando Alice bufó y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

.-¿Que?.- preguntamos extrañadas.-

.-Nada . Me hace gracia ver como con Edward , siempre es todo igual.-

.-¿A que te refieres?.-

.-Pues a...es increíble como consigue embaucar a todo el que se mueve a su alrededor. Como si desprendiese una especie de sustancia que embruja y atrae a todo el mundo.- la miré con cara de poker, por que en realidad no entendía ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo , ella se aclaró la garganta y continuó.- me refiero a que , por ejemplo. Mi hermano Emmet , es mucho más guapo que él...- se quedó en silencio unos minutos observando nuestra reacción. Ni Rose ni yo abrimos la boca.- ¡Lo es!.- afirmo.- Emmet tiene una cara divina por no hablar de su cuerpo , ¿habeis visto que musculos?.-

.-Yo sí...-susurró Rose burlona. Le dí un codazo.-

.-No me digais que no está más bueno que Edward.- Nosotras asentimos por que no nos atrevimos a llevarle la contraria , y por que en parte, era cierto.-

Emmet era un tío 10. Podría salir tranquilamente en la portada de cualquier revista, incluso en algún cartel publicitario de ropa interior. Pero aún teniendo esos increíbles músculos y esos pequeños y encantadores hoyuelos...en fin. que me gustaba más Edward.

.-De todos modos , Alice.- comenzó Rose.- evidentemente Emmet _está más bueno_ , pero Edward es increible tambien...vamos , ¡que tus padres se debieron de quedar agusto!.- yo reí por que Rose sin saberlo , empezaba a acalorarse a medida que la conversación avanzaba...ya me podía imaginar hacia donde iban sus pensamientos.-

.-No es tan increíble Rose.- Alice volvía a la carga.- Edward no es demasiado musculoso...la verdad , está bastante flacucho , despues ¡mira su pelo! no creo haberlo visto jamás usar un peine , es más , dudo que sepa que existen...y entre nosotras, cuando era más joven le olían los pies , ¡ah! y ronca como un cerdo.-

.-Bueno , yo conozco a un par de tías a las que seguro que no les importaría que les roncase al oido un tío como él...- comenté con una risa y ella negó.- Puede que lo que dices sea cierto Alice, pero te olvidas de algo.-

.-¿De que?.-

.-De lo más importante.- continué.- Es _insoportablemente_ divertido. Puede que no sea tan despampanante como Emmet , ni tan dulce como tu Jasper...pero es que en realidad , no le hace falta. ¿te has fijado en sus ojos?.-

.- Verdes.- sentenció ella mosqueada.-

.-Sí , verdes...¿pero no te has fijado en como brillan ?.- ella negó.- ¡Vamos! , ¿en serio? Pues es alucinante. Se vuelven casi grises y su expresión . ¡es tan pícara!... Además de su sonrisa , esa que pone de medio lado, estoy segura de que conseguiría que le pagasen solo por sonreir...y el pelo. ¡El pelo le va genial! , por que le dá un aire despreocupado aunque podría jurar que se tira horas ante el espejo hasta asegurarse de que está perfectamente despeinado. Es un canalla Alice y eso es lo que le diferencia de Emmet , la seguridad que tiene en sí mismo, Ese aire de _"sí nena , soy peligroso y sé que eso te gusta".- _mis amigas rieron ante mi ridículo intento de imitar su voz.- eso es lo que en realidad nos vuelve locas...- Rose me miraba un poco alucinada .Quizás mi discurso había sonado _un pelín _apasionado.- ...de todos modos estoy de acuerdo contigo , es un idiota.- concluí para remediarlo. Funcionó , por que Rose se relajó .- pero...- continué. La curiosidad me mataba.- ¿que te ha hecho para que le tengas tanta rabia? al fin y al cabo es tu hermano.-

Alice suspiró y le dió un sorbo a su copa.

.-Es complicado...Yo adoraba a Edward...era mucho más que mi hermano. Salíamos juntos de fiesta , compartíamos confidencias ...yo que sé. Era la persona más importante para mi. Pero una mañana desperté y se había ido. Se esfumó, no dijo a donde iba , no dijo con quien se iba , no sabíamos si volvería alguna vez. Me sentí tan abandonada...no paré de llorar en semanas, cada película que veía me lo recordaba , no podía esuchar hablar de él ...no nos dejó ningún teléfono así que ni siquiera sabíamos si estaba bien. Al principio pensábamos que lo habían secuestrado o algo así -

.-Dios , tuvo que ser horrible.- susurró Rose.-

.-Fué tremendo. Mi padre sufrió un infarto , mi madre cayó en depresión. Emmet organizó partidas de busqueda con sus amigos...-

.-¿Y no avisasteis a la policía?.-pregunté.-

.-¿Y que iban a hacer? era mayor de edad. Un mes más tarde recibimos una carta de Edward , en la que explicaba que estaba bien , que se había marchado a buscar trabajo y que perseguiría su sueño.- Dió un largo suspiro.- en fin , supongo que estará contento. Destrozó a su familia pero al menos logró dedicarse a lo que le gustaba.-

.-¿A que se dedica?.- pregunté.-

.-Hace el gilipollas .-respondió ella con mala leche.-

.-No , me refiero a su profesión.-

.-Oh , creeme Bella , ser tan gilipollas como Edward es un trabajo a tiempo completo.-

.-Es fotógrafo.- comentó Rose lanzándole una mirada de reproche a Alice.-

.-¿Y donde trabaja?.- pregunté de nuevo.-

.-¡Eso es lo mejor!. No trabaja. Supongo que perdió el empleo alla donde quiera que estuviese trabajando y por eso volvió a casa, a _chupar_ lo que pueda del grifo de mis padres y mi abuela.-

.-Vamos Alice , quizás estés exagerando un poco.- intentó interceder Rosalie.- vale que no se portó bien , pero es tu hermano. Deberías perdonarle.-

Alice la miró y sonrió son ganas.

.-¿Perdonarle? no puedo perdonarle. Aunque reconozco que cada vez que le veo tengo que concienciarme para no saltarle al cuello y comermelo a besos.-

Rosalie y yo teníamos la misma cara de idiotas.

Yo no tengo hermanos...bueno , estan Jacob , Leah y Seth, y está claro que no quiero ni imaginar lo que sería mi vida sin ellos, pero aún así...Alice exageraba. Cada uno hace su vida. Yo misma me había marchado de Escocia en cuanto había tenido ocasión...claro que avisé y mi familia supo donde estaba...bufff, es un día demasiado largo como para parame a pensar en algo tan complicado.-

.-Quiero estar enfadada , quiero odiarle...pero es que no puedo.- continuó Alice con los ojos vidriosos.-

.-¿Y eso no es..bueno?. Quiero decir. ¿por que no lo abrazas sin más y lo olvidais todo? al fin y al cabo es tu hermano , estoy segura de que tambien se muere de ganas de que lo perdones.-

.-¿Y que haré cuando se vuelva a cansar de nosotros y se marche de nuevo? no podría soportar que me dejase otra vez.-

.-¡Por dios Alice! , hablas como una novia despechada .-bufó Rosalie molesta. Nunca me había hablado demasiado de Edward antes de conocerle, y reconozco que estoy extrañada de verla sacar sus garras por él.-.- Es tu hermano , tiene que hacer su vida. Quizás se quede para siempre o quizás no , pero siempre será tu hermano.-

No había manera. Rose trató durante toda la tarde de convencer a Alice para que le diese una oportunidad a Edward, pero no lo logró.

A eso de las 6 , decidí irme a casa.

Demasiado drama para un sabado.

Me habría gustado saber en que pub trabajaba James para ir y hacerle una visita. Me había quedado _fatal_ por lo de ayer y no me habría importado ponerle remedio.

Llegué al portal , que extrañamente estaba abierto.

Seguro que el idiota de Edward se había olvidado de cerrarlo.

Me paré frente a mi puerta y comencé a buscar mis llaves en el bolso.¿donde las habría metido?.

Rebusqué una y otra vez pero no las encontré. Finalmente volqué el contenido y vi horrorizada que no las tenía.

Mierda.

¿Y ahora , que?.

No sabía que hacer , por que no podría pagar un cerrajero de esos de 24 horas y me moriría de la verguenza si tuviese que llamar a la señora Cullen para pedirle que lo pagase ella...

Desesperada , solo se me ocurrió sacarme una de las horquillas que sujetaban mi moño y empezar a demostrar lo tremendamente torpe que soy.

No sé como narices se hará esto. En las pelis parece muy fácil...pero yo ya iba por la segunda horquilla y la puerta no tenía pintas de ceder.

Despues se me ocurrió intentarlo con una tarjeta de credito...a ver si así...

.-¿Que haces?.- preguntó una voz justo detrás de mi oreja. Pegué un brinco.-

.-Joder Edward , ¡me has dado un susto de muerte!.- le grité llevandome las manos al pecho.-

.-Lo siento , no era mi intención. ¿te ayudo en algo?.-

.-No gracias , estoy bien. Puedo apañarmelas sola- contesté enfadada. Todavía no se me había olvidado lo de esta mañana.-

.-¿Estás segura?.- preguntó incredulo..._puto petulante_.-

.-Sí , Edward. Estoy segura.-

.-Muy bien...¿te importa si me quedo a mirar?.- dijo sentandose en uno de los escalones. Ni siquiera le contesté , tan solo bufé y seguí intentandolo con la tarjeta de credito.-

Al cabo de 15 minutos , Mi pelo se había convertido en un nido de estorninos por que ya me había quedado sin horquillas , había roto las esquinas de dos tarjetas de credito y estaba a punto de darle una patada voladora a Edward , que no dejaba de reirse de mi y de decirme cada dos segundos lo que tenía que hacer.

.-No Bella , así no..- me reprendía.- tienes que girarla dentro de la cerradura hasta que escuches un _click._..- hice lo que me dijo ...a pesar de que lo que quería hacer, era utilizar su cabeza para derribar la puerta. Lo único que conseguí fué romper mi última horquilla.-

.-¿Lo ves?. Has sido demasiado brusca , ahora ya no tienes nada que hacer.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.-

.-¿Por que no te vas a la mierda y dejas de molestarme? .- grité separandome muy _dignamente_ el pelo de la frente.-

.-Yo solo quería ayudar.- contestó indignado.-

.-Pues no lo has conseguido, ¿me quieres explicar que voy a hacer ahora?.-

.-Sube a mi casa .- dijo sin más.- Puedes quedarte allí . Mañana lo arreglaremos.-

Enarqué una ceja alucinada.

.-No gracias.-

.-Bueno , como quieras. Siempre puedes pasar la noche en el portal.- respondió mordaz.-

.-Tengo a mas gente a la que recurrir ¿sabes?.-

.-¿Sí ? déjame adivinar.- respondió tamborileando con los dedos en la barbilla.- ¿vas a ir a casa de tu _no-novio _a dejarle con las pelotas tan duras como piedras otra vez?.-

.-¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo tremendamente gilipollas que eres?.- rugí totalmente ruborizada.-

.-Constantemente...pero no me cambies de tema, ¿donde pasarás la noche?.-

.-Para tu información, tengo un montón de amigos a los que llamar antes que a ti. Iré a casa de Rose.-

Edward arrugó la naríz y negó con la cabeza.

.-Creo que no va a poder ser , por que pasará la noche en casa de Emmet.-

.-Llamaré a leah.-

.-creí que no te hablabas con ella .- _ cerdo ególatra_.-

.-¿Como lo sabes?.-

.-Me lo contó mi hermano.-

.-entonces iré a casa de tu hermana.- declaré con una sonrisilla triunfal.-

.-Genial, es una estupenda idea...solo que tendrás que explicarle por que no puedes entrar en tu piso y ella se lo conntará a mi abuela...ya puedo imaginarmela, absolutamente decepcionada...-

_Maldito engreido , estúpido e irritante._

Estaba jodida, por que Victoria y Jacob no eran una opción.

Jacob vivía en un piso tan pequeño , que tendría que salir él para dejarme pasar a mi , y Victoria...no tenía ni idea de donde vivía Victoria.

Tampoco podía permitirme pagar una noche en un hotel , por que no tenía dinero en el bolso y mis tarjetas de crédito acababan de ser mutiladas tras el ridículo intento de abrir la puta puerta.

Volví mi mirada hacia mi petulante vecino , que ya se sabía ganador y sonreía encantado.

.-¿Y bien?¿tienes alguna otra opción?

.

.

.

EDWARD POV.

* * *

¡Me lo paso pipa con esta tía!.

Despues de un par de minutos de resistencia por su parte , no le quedó más remedio que seguirme a mi casa.

Había sido increíblemente divertido ver como se peleaba con la cerradura de la puerta...¡ay!, si supiese que sus llaves están en un cajón de mi cocina...

Preparé la cena mientras ella se daba una ducha.

Intenté concentrarme en los ravioli en vez de imaginar su cuerpo bajo el agua, por que de lo contrario , no habría podido resistirme y habría entrado a por ella.

Cuando terminé de poner la mesa, Bella salió del cuarto de baño con la misma ropa que traía puesta. Una aburrida camisa blanca y una falda gris.

.-¿Vas a dormir así?.- le pregunté mirando con el ceño fruncido la incómoda camisa y la receñida falda que no le dejaba ni caminar con soltura.-

.-¿Y que otra cosa quieres que me ponga? no puedo entrar en casa ¿te acuerdas? a lo mejor prefieres que me pasee desnuda por tu apartamento.-

.-Espera , te traeré algo...aunque no negaré que la segunda opción , me resulta mucho más interesante...- me pareció escuchar un _"asqueroso" _por su parte antes de llegar a mi cuarto.

Abrí el armario de mi habitación.

Realmente ,no tenía nada que le valiese por que Bella era muy menuda, pero supuse que una camiseta mia , sería mucho más cómoda que esa falda.

.-Toma.- le tiré la camiseta a la cabeza , pero la atrapó en el aire.- puedes cambiarte en la habitación que está en frente a la mia, todavía le quedan unos minutos a la cena.-

Por supuesto no añadí que prefería que se cambiase frente a mi...aunque así era , en realidad.

Sin decir nada se levantó y se fué. Yo aproveché para abrir una botella de vino y comenzar a servir los ravioli.

.-Ummmm. Huele genial , ¿que es?.-

Levanté la vista para contestarle que era pasta de sobre , cuando me quedé sin aire.

¡Esa camiseta le sentaba de puta madre!

A mi me quedaba bien por que era color verde y me destacaba el color de los ojos...Pero Bella estaba imponente. Su pelo caía en cascada , todavía húmedo de la camiseta le quedaba muy holgada , así que se le escurría un poco dejandole un hombro al descubierto.

En su pálida piel , destacaban un conjunto de pequitas que no había visto antes , pero que ahora que las había descubierto , me moría por besar una a una hasta borrárselas...¡Joder! , me sentía como un quinceañero , con la boca seca y el estómago encogido...¡y solo le estoy viendo un hombro!. _Relájate Edward_.

Estaba tan ensimismado que ni me inmuté cuando ví la cara de terror de Bella , ni tampoco cuando comenzó a mover las manos como una posesa , haciendo que mis ojos siguieran el recorrido de sus pechos al botar , arriba y abajo , arriba y abajo...tampoco le di importancia cuando comenzó a gritar como una loca...al menos hasta que empecé a notar un olor extraño que venía de la cocina..

.-¡Edward! ¡se quema!.-

.-¿Que?.- pregunté todavía ensimismado.-

.-¡Que se te quema la cocina!.-

Giré la cabeza y pude ver con auténtico horror como la sartén que tenía al fuego con la salsa de los ravioli , escupía fuego hasta alcanzar la campana extractora.

.-¡Me cago en la puta!.- corrí como un loco hacia el fregadero para llenar de agua un vaso y poder echarselo por encima.-

.-¿¡Que haces! ?¿¡estás loco! ? eso es peor.- gritaba Bella a mi alrededor.- dame la tapa de alguna pota o un plato o algo.-

Acababa de mudarme y lo cierto es que no había cocinado ni una sola vez desde que llegué , así que no tenía muy claro donde estaban ninguna de las cosas que Bella me pedía.

Abrimos las alacenas como posesos hasta que una muy decidida Bella , cubrió la sarten con una fuente para ensalada.

.-Joder Edward ¿en que estabas pensando? .-

No podía contestarle por que estaba seguro que si le decía la verdad, es decir , que estaba pensando en lamerle las pecas , no se lo habría tomado demasiado bien...así que mentí.-

.-En nada...- balbucí todavía respirando con dificultad.-

.-Vamos a abrir las ventanas.-

Nos sentamos a cenar sin decir una palabra...en realidad ninguno de los dos abrimos la boca desde que apagamos el fuego. Bella estaba sentada frente a mi mirando los ravioli como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo y yo tenía ganas de chillar , por que me moría por saber lo que rondaba su cabeza en estos momentos.

Hice un inventario mental intentando localizar algún tema de conversación interesante que nos sacase de este desesperante mutismo...pero como suele suceder en estos casos , no se me ocurrió ninguno.

¿Por que no habla?¿se habrá quedado en Shock?

No lo soportaba más , le diría cualquier cosa , aunque sonase estúpida , al fin y al cabo , tampoco es que el concepto que tiene de mi , sea demasiado bueno.

.-Bella...- comencé, pero no pude continuar por que una carcajada desquiciada me interrumpió.-

Bella reia como loca mientras yo me quedé plantado observando la escena y planteandome si reirme o llamar al servicio de urgencias.

.-Bella..¿estás bien?.- pregunté un poco asustado.-

La vi coger aire para intentar serenarse , pero siguió partiendose el culo de la risa.-

.-En serio , me estás asustando.-

.-No...es que...-

.-¿Que?.-

.-Es que me estoy imaginando la cara de tu abuela cuando mañana le contemos , que tiene que cambiar la cerradura del primero y la campana extractora del segundo.- y siguió riendo.-

.-No entiendo que tiene eso de gracioso.- admití maldiciendo para mis adentros. No había pensado en que ahora tendría que decírselo a Esme. Ya me la imagino mirando al cielo con las manos en alto y gritando _"dios mio Edward ¿y ahora que?"_

.- Yo tampoco ...de hecho no es gracioso , pero me he puesto nerviosa y cuando me pongo nerviosa me dan ataques de risa.- y se largó a reir otra vez.-

Al cabo de unos minutos se tanquilizó y para entonces , ya había conseguido contagiarme y hacerme sonreí como un idiota.-

.-Hoy he estado hablando con Alice de ti.- comentó ya sentada en el sofá pequeño del salón. Yo me había sentado en frente...y las vistas eran maravillosas. Si me inclinaba un poquito , podría ver con totalidad la ropa interior de mi invitada..je!.-

.-Bella. Si querías saber algo sobre mi , no tenías más que preguntármelo.¿no estás un poquito mayor para esas tonterías de interrogar a las hermanas de los chicos que te gustan?.- me burlé y ella sonrió.-

.-Me dijo que eras fotógrafo.- prosiguió ignorándome por completo. Asentí.- tambien me dijo que te habían contratado en una de las empresas más grandes e importantes de Alemania.- asentí de nuevo.- ¿Entonces por que has vuelto?.- preguntó sin rodeos.-

.-No quiero hablar de eso.- rezongué recostandome en el sofá...¡sí! , ahora mismo estaba manteniendo un _face to face _con la entrepierna de Bella.-

.-¿Y de que quieres hablar?.- preguntó recolocandose en el sillón.-

Mierda._ Ya no podía ver nada_.

.-Bueno, hay varias opciones...podríamos hablar del tiempo...de la familia...o de por que te dormiste mientras tu no-novio te hacía filigranas en la cama.-

.-No fué en la cama , fué en el sofá ...-contestó molesta.- y yo tampoco quiero hablar de eso.-

.-Pues quizás te vendría bien , para superarlo y eso...-respondí riendo . No tardó demasiado en lanzarme un cojín a la cabeza.-

.-¿No hay nada que se te ocurra que podamos hacer? y por dios que no tenga nada que ver con reirte de mi desliz.-

.-Nop.-

Sonreí . Ella tambien sonreía.

Estaba tan guapa con el pelo alborotado y con mi camiseta cubriendole las rodillas , mientras mordía concienzudamente su labio...que no me pude reprimir y me acerqué a ella.

Me incliné frente a su sofá con la excusa de coger el paquete de tabaco que tenía sobre la mesilla de su izquierda...eso me situaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

.-Ahora que lo pienso..., lo cierto es que se me ocurren un par de cosas...- susurré solplando suavemente sobre su piel.-

.-No me digas...-ronroneó entendiendo perfectamente lo que le estaba insinuando. Me acerqué más y me incliné hacia ella , dejando unos centímetros de separación entre nuestros labios. No se apartó . Por el contrario enfrentó mi mirada...se estaba haciendo la valiente , aunque noté como se le aceleraba la respiración. La estaba poniendo nerviosa...y eso era bueno .- ¿que cosas?.- preguntó , inclinandose un poco más hacia mi e intentando parecer segura...no lo consiguió.-

.-Si te lo dijese , probablemente saldrías corriendo escandalizada.- le susurré rozando un poco sus labios antes de incorporarme de golpe. Tenía que alejarme de ella pronto. La tenía donde quería. Sabía que no se resistiría mucho más si seguía así, pero entonces , ¿donde se quedaba la diversión?.-

.-No , en serio dímelo .-Pidió.- Has despertado mi curiosidad.-

.-Lo sé...-repliqué engreido.- no sufras , saciaré.. _tu curiosidad _más tarde, ahora mismo prefiero tomarme una copa de vino y ponerme algo más cómodo.- principalmente necesitaba sacarme los vaqueros que me apretaban como la mierda.-

.-¿Te estás echando atras?.- preguntó sabihonda creyendo que tenía la sarten por el mango.-

_¡pobrecita!._

.-No preciosa...estoy sembrando las ganas en tu cuerpo. En breve vendrás corriendo a mi y me suplicarás que te muestre lo que me gustaría hacer contigo.-

.-Pfff .- bufó sonrojada.- vale Edward .¿siempre eres así de creído? En serio. No entiendo por que te comportas así cuando sabes que en realidad a las chicas , lo que nos gusta es la ternura...- dijo divertida. Y yo tomé aire-

.-Mira Bella. No sé cuanto hace que no te echan un polvo en condiciones. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que , ahora mismo te mueres de ganas de que alguien lo haga , seguramente no yo . pero soy lo más a mano que tienes en estos momentos y depues de tu cita con _mimosín _, seguro que tienes tal tensión en el cuerpo que podrías romper una silla de madera maciza con los dedos meñiques de tus pies...así que solo tengo que esperar. No me hace falta ser tierno.-

Sin decir nada más y dejandola con su habitual proceso de ruborización, me fuí a cambiar a mi cuarto.

Me moría por acostarme con ella. Ya era un reto personal. Pero no podría ser hoy...Sabía que esta noche no caería , Ahora mismo , seguro que estaba encabronada conmigo ,pero no tardaría demasiado...ya me encargaría yo de eso.

.

.

.

BELLA POV.

* * *

Y señoras y señores...con todos ustedes el cabrón traidor de mi cuerpo , dejando al descubierto las ganas de sexo que tengo.

¿Que había sido eso?

He tonteado con él ...¡dios mio! Isabella , ¡corre!¡escapa!

Escapa antes de que él se dé cuenta , si es que no lo ha hecho ya...

¡Que verguenza madre mia!

Claro que yo no he tenido toda la culpa...el muy cabrón seguro que estaba disfrutando de todo esto_..."no me hace falta ser tierno"._..ppffff idiota.

¿Y ahora que hago?. No puedo marcharme , no tengo a donde ir...joder , ¿donde habré dejado las llaves? si huviese sido un poco más cuidadosa esto no me estaría pasando...

Me levanté como si tuviese un resorte en el culo , en cuanto escuché los pasos de Edward por el pasillo.

Intenté parecer lo más relajada posible , como si no huviese estado apunto de _atacarle_ excasos minutos atrás.

Me puse a ojear las fotografías que tenía sobre el mueble de la televisión , eso siempre funciona en las pelis...

.-¿Quieres otra copa de vino?.- preguntó. _¿mas vino? no , gracias_. Negué con la cabeza.-

Estaba segura de que podría leer la palabra _culpable_ en mis ojos.

Noté cuando dejó su copa en la mesa , y tambien cuando se sentó. Estaba segura de que tenía su mirada clavada en mi nuca...hasta notaba un molesto cosquilleo...

.-¿Que haces?.- preguntó.-

.-Estaba mirando las fotos. ¿Las has hehco tú? son muy buenas.- disimulé ojeando los marcos con fingido interés.-

Soltó un bufido.

.- Bella , esas fotos son las que vienen con el marco. Creo que los compró mi abuela...si quieres le pregunto...- al final , terminó riendose...por favor , por favor_...¡Dios , si de verdad te importo, haz que me desmaye!_

.-Te estaba tomando el pelo idiota...y has caído.- intenté disimular por todos los medios _por favor , que se lo trague ,que se lo trague..-_

.-como no...-

.-Alice dijo que no estabas trabajando ahora mismo.- continué intentando cambiar de tema y así reducir el sonrojo de mis mejillas_.-_

.-Alice dice demasiadas cosas a quien no debe. ¿cuanto hace que os conoceis?¿un mes?¿dos?.- preguntó molesto.-

.-Las chicas somos así Edward y además , tu hermana es un encanto, pero no desvies el tema.-

.-He ido a una entrevista de trabajo hoy.- anunció.-

.-¿En serio?¿y como te ha ido?.- exclamé demasiado alegre de que por fin olvidásemos el incidente anterior. Él sonrió complacido por mi más que evidente interés.-

.-La verdad es que no me puedo quejar, comienzo la semana que viene. Solo fotografiaré bodas y cosas así , pero bueno , no está mal para empezar...-

.-¿Que cosas solías fotografiar cuando vivías fuera?.-

.-Al principio , cualquier cosa que me pidiesen...todo me valía , si pagaban bien. Despues , cuando nos mudamos a Singapur , se me dió por fotografiar a cualquiera que fuese por la calle y tuviese algo que captase mi atención...al cabo de un mes tenía al menos 500 retratos perfectos de autenticos desconocidos.- sonreía como un niño , supongo que recordando lo que había vivido.- Un día mi..._compañera_ de viaje .- Se removió incómodo y dió un gran sorvo al vaso de vino.- Bueno , ella decidió enviar las fotos a una galeria y nos las compraron. Fué impresionante , no me lo podía creer. Por fin alguien confiaba en mi talento.-

.-Tuvo que ser genial. Yo solo he vendido un par de cuadros...y no es que me hayan pagado demasiado , pero soy incapáz de describir lo bien que me sentí cuando conseguí colocarlos.-

.-Es cierto , tú pintas...- comentó.-

.-lo hago, aunque desde hace unos meses , mis queridas musas se fueron a alimentar la inspiración de otro.- confesé.- No soy capáz de pintar nada bueno.-

.-No te preocupes , estás bloqueada. Tambien yo he pasado por momentos así. Sin embargo, yo no sé como ocurre en tu caso , quiero decir , no sé como decides lo que vas a pintar ni nada de eso , pero supongo que será similar a lo que me ocurre a mi. Cuando preparo el objetivo , coloco la luz...yo ya veo el resultado en mi cabeza justo antes de darle al botón del disparo...¿sabes lo que quiero decir? ya´sé antes de sacarla , si la foto va a ser buena o no...y cuando sé que es buena...es como si me recorriesen el cuerpo 2000 voltios. El pelo se me eriza , me sudan las manos...me siento como el ser más importante del planeta , es algo...no sé como explicarlo ...es...

.-_Mágico_.- dijimos los dos a la vez.

Levanté la mirada y fijé la vista en Edward.

El pelo estaba hecho un amasijo imposible de hebras color cobre, las mejillas sonrosadas destilaban la misma emoción que el brillo de sus ojos. Respiraba entrecortadamente, presa del entusiasmo y yo...yo me preguntaba como salir de esta casa , manteniendo mi dignidad a flote...

_.-_ ¡Caramba!.- exclamé. _¿caramba?¿en serio?.-_

.-Lo siento.- se disculpó con una tímida sonrisa.- tiendo a emocionarme de más , cuando hablo de mi trabajo.-

.-No , tranquilo , está bien. A mi me ocurre lo mismo.-

.-¿Te gustaría echar un vistazo a alguna de mis fotos?...no son tan buenas como esas de ahí...-bromeó señalando los marcos que estaban sobre el mueble. Le eché la lengua.- pero...creo que te pueden llegar a gustar ¿te apetece?.-

.-Me encantaría.- contesté sinceramente.-

.-Espera aquí , no tardo nada.-

Y desapareció tras la puerta del salón.

Al final , la noche no había salido tan mal.

Bueno , habría eliminado un par de comentarios bochornosos y desafortunados , pero quitando eso...me lo estaba pasando bien.

Edward no era tan gilipollas como podía parecer en un principio...bueno , al menos no lo era todo el rato.

Era interesante , divertido , ocurrente...

Decidí relajarme y darle tiempo al tiempo , ¿quien sabe? quizás podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos...

* * *

¡yA ESTAMOS , YA ESTAMOS!

Parece que Bella comienza a entrar en el juego de Edward..¿que pensais?¿se lopondrá fácil?...ya lo veremos.

Como siempre muchas gracias a todas/os los que leeis.

A los que me poneis en alerta y a los que me poneis en favoritos , que por cierto esta semana han sido un montón.(gracias chicas)

Pero sobre todo , **muchísimisimas** gracias a las que dejais comentarios , por que me animais a seguir escribiendo y me dejais ver las partes que más os estan gustando y eso me ayuda un montón.

Bueno , no me alargo más , solo deciros que sois bienvenidas , yo os espero en el 2ºB.

besitos.

L.


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes no me pertenecen , la historia si que es mia.

* * *

BELLA POV.

.

.

Los estridentes gritos de Edward , cantando una cancion a pleno pulmon , lograron despojarme de la poca incosnciencia que me quedaba.

Despues de una larga , _larguísima_ a mi parecer , sesión de confraternización vecinal , por fin logré que se callase y me dejase de enseñar todas y cada una de las fotografías que había recopilado en los últimos dos años.

Me explicó con pelos y señales los motivos y los detalles de todas ellas.

Y la verdad...no es que me fascinase la fotografía , nunca me llamó en exceso la atención , así que cuando cerró el último de los albumes , casi canto el Haleluya.

Podría haberme hecho la dormida un par de veces, tambien podría haberme negado amablemente a ver el recopilatorio de fotos , pero me habría sentido fatal. Por primera vez , desde que lo conocí , Edward se había comportado como una persona normal y no me apetecía estropear el momento diciendo algo desagradable que pudiese romper nuestra nueva situación.

Ya que desde ayer a las 5.40 de la madrugada , se puede decir tranquilamente que Edward y yo, somos amigos.

Me destapé las piernas mientras me estiraba y me despedía del confortable colchón de la habitación de invitados del piso de mi vecino , y me levanté para ir a saludarlo . Y de paso pedirle que dejase de cantar, dios mio , ¡que horror!

.-Buenos días preciosa , ¿que tal has dormido?.- preguntó mientras preparaba el café.-

.-Muy bien , la verdad. el colchón es genial.-

.-No lo sé.- admitió encogiendose de hombros.- supongo. Lo compró Esme cuando Emmet se fué a vivir solo.-

.-Pues es una maravilla , mucho mejor que el mio.-

.-Pues sientete libre de usarlo cuando quieras...claro que , si me permites que te dé un consejo...el de mi habitación es mucho mejor.- sugirió con esa sonrisa tan arrebatadora.-

.-Prefiero el mio...por cierto ¿que vamos a hacer? por que tendremos que arreglar lo de mi puerta.-

.-No te preocupes , de eso me encargo yo. Tú sientete como en casa mientras me doy una ducha, Tienes leche en la nevera y galletas en la despensa, vuelvo en un minuto...a no ser...que quieras ducharte conmigo.- bromeó.-

.-¿Sabes Edward? habías conseguido empezar a caerme bien , no lo estropees por favor.- bromeé.-

Abrí la nevera despues de que se marchase y comencé a prepararme un café. Fuí al salón a coger un cigarrillo , pero como a mi se me habían terminado , le mangue uno a Edward.

Mientras esperaba a que sonase el timbre del microonfas , me senté en el sofá y comencé a pensar en lo que haría hoy.

Podría llamar a Rose , quizás lograría _arrancarla_ de las garras de Emmet y salir con ella a dar un paseo. Hacía días que no quedábamos las dos solas y comenzaba a echar de menos a mi amiga.

Por eso no me apetecía tener novio.

Te limitan .

Te roban todo tu tiempo.

Te anulan como persona de tal modo , que tus amigos tienen que pedir audiencia para conseguir tomarse un simple café contigo .

A mi me encanta mi vida , el entrar y salir cuando me viene en gana , sin tener que dar ninguna clase de explicación a nadie. Por eso no tenía pensado llevar el rollito de James demasiado lejos. Nos lo pasaríamos bien , disfrutaríamos el uno del otro , pero sin ataduras...quizás lo llame hoy , en caso de que Rosalie esté ocupada...

El teléfono movil de Edward , comencó a vibrar sobre la mesa del salón. Lo cojí y eché un vistazo al numero entrante.

.-¡Edward!.- lo llamé a traves de la puerta del baño . Pero no me contestó.- ¡Edward!.- lo intenté de nuevo , pero nada.

Tampoco se escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr, abrí la puerta muy despacio temerosa de encontrarlo en una situación incómoda , pero pronto me dí cuenta de que no estaba allí.

¿Donde se había metido? ¿y cuando había salido del baño? La casa no era demasiado grande , un poco más que la mía , pero aún así , no lo suficiente como para no enterarme .

Como el teléfono no dejaba de sonar , seguí buscando a Edward por todas las habitaciones y entonces abrí la puerta de su cuarto.

Donde finalmente lo encontré.

_¡joder si lo encontré!_

Estaba sin camiseta , secandose con la toalla las gotitas que le habían quedado de la ducha y que se escurrían de forma deliciosa por su pecho. Se había puesto unos vaqueros que todavía no había llegado a abrochar , lo que me permitía ver perfectamente el elástico de sus boxers grises y el maravilloso caminito de bello que viajaba desde su ombligo hacia el interior de ellos...Su piel era clara, pero no demasiado y Alice , definitivamente estaba equivocada...no estaba flacucho, tenía unos abdominales increíbles , tanto , que seguramente el abdomen de de Edward había sido el molde de todos los chocolates del mundo_...¡santa Maria madre de dios! _necesito irme...o no , mejor me quedo...joder , _¡que calor hace aquí!..._

.-Bella...- llamó Edward interrumpiendo mi entretenido debate interno.- Al menos podrías cerrar la boca...ya es bastante incómodo que alguien se te quede mirando de esa manera , como para que aún encima comience a babear...-

Cerré la boca de golpe haciendo sonar mis dientes.

En serio

¿Por que todo me pasa a mi?.

.-lo siento.- susurré tremendamente mortificada y salí por la puerta a la velocidad de la luz , escuchando una risilla tras de mi.

Llegué a la cocina nerviosísima , no sabía que hacer , me temblaban las manos , _¡que verguenza! _

El teléfono ya había dejado de sonar hacía rato así que lo dejé sobre la encimera.

Tenía que salir de aquí , tenía que marcharme de esta casa, y de este piso...mejor me mudaría a otra ciudad donde no me conozca nadie y no sepan de mis ataques de idiotez.

Cuando escuché la puerta del cuarto de Edward cerrarse , comencé a abrir todas las alacenas y los cajones de la cocina con el fin de fingir que hacía algo , y no tener que mirarle a la cara cuando por fin entrase y me viese.

Cada vez estaba más cerca , ya oía sus pasos tras de mi con la canción de tiburón de fondo...¿y ahora que hago?.

Abrí el cajón de los cubiertos y los removí nerviosamente sin saber muy bien cual de ellos usaría para seguir con mi_ plan de evasión_.

Me debatía entre la cuchara sopera y un divertido e inovador pela patatas , cuando vi algo que llamó extremadamente mi atención.

¿Que hacían mis llaves entre las cucharíllas de postre?

Me quedé paralizada. Mi mente no era capáz de procesar mi reciente descubrimiento.

Edward ya había llegado a la cocina y seguía riendo , pero se paró en seco en cuanto me vió levantar el llavero entre mis dedos.

Me giré para enfrentarme a él, que permanecía inmovil ante mi.

No voy a decir que pareciese realmente preocupado , pero la estupida sonrisita de su cara , había desaparecido.

Puse mis ideas en orden rapidamente.

Recordé el día de ayer.

Edward entra en mi casa sin llamar diciendo que mis llaves estaban colgadas de la puerta.

Edward sale de mi casa.

Yo salgo de mi casa cuando escucho a Edward destrozar el portal.

Le tranquilizo.

Me mosquea.

Le divierto.

Me marcho...

...y en ningún momento recuerdo haber cojido las llaves.

¡Que cabrón!

Las ha tenido todo el tiempo.

Me dejó hacer el idiota durante media hora intentanto abrir la puerta con horquillas ,me hizo pasar la noche en su casa tragandome durante cuatro putas y desesperantes horas todas y cada una de sus puñeteras fotografías...y lo peor de todo es que me hizo pensar que era encantador por que me estaba ayudando...

Mi cara debía de ser un poema en cuanto me dí cuenta de la realidad por que Edward cambiaba nerviosamente el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

.-Escucha Bella...-comenzó dando dos pasos hacia atrás.- te juro por dios que no es tan grave como crees.-

.-Edward...- dije lo más friamente que pude.-

.-Dime.-

.-Vete a tomar por el culo.-

Y sin más , agarré con fuerza las llaves y salí de la cocina empujándo a Edward con mi hombro.

.-Vamos , Bella , no te pongas así . solo fué una broma.-

No le contesté.

Bajé las escaleras hacia mi casa a toda velocidad con él pisandome los talones y recitando un sin fin de estupideces que ni siquiera me molesté en escuchar. Llegué a mi puerta metí las llaves en la cerradura y despues cerré con un fuerte portazo y con la esperanza de haber roto la naríz de mi estúpido vecino que seguía berreando al otro lado

¡Dios! pero que Estúpida soy.

Por un momento me ha hecho creer que era un tío simpático , cuando en realidad era un mentiroso , ¿quien se creía que era para burlarse así de mi?

Necesitaba a Rose , a Vicki a Leah.. .

Necesitaba una de nuestras tardes de _"odio a..."_

Nunca había hecho uso de ellas para mi misma , habitualmente siempre era Leah la que nos reunía.

La última había sido un especial de _"odio a...Embry_".

Era una chorrada , y lo sabíamos, pero nos sentaba de maravilla.

Consistía en encerrarnos en casa de alguna de nosotras con una cantidad industrial de cervezas , panchitos , patatas fritas y helado de frambuesa , (nuestro favorito) y empezar a enumerar los defectos de alguien en concreto. Nos divertíamos tanto y nos reíamos de tal manera , que cuando terminábamos nos entíamos como si nos huviesemos ido a un spa.

Relajadas y de buen humor...y eso era lo que yo necesitaba si quería seguir conservando mi apartamento. Por que no creo que Esme estuviese muy de acuerdo si llegase a asesinar a su nieto.

* * *

ROSALIE POV

.

.

Emmet era demasiado...todo.

Demasiado listo, demasiado guapo ,demasiado divertido , demasiado cariñoso ,demasiado atento, demasiado bueno en la cama...

Demasiados , _demasiados_ para mi.

Eso era lo que rondaba mi cabeza desde hacía al menos dos horas.

Me desperté con su rostro aniñado frente al mio y no he podido dejar de mirarle desde entonces.

¿Que estoy haciendo?.

Jamás he sentido miedo de nada. No me asusta lo nuevo , sin embargo con él , todo es diferente.

Recuerdo que al principio estaba loca por que me llamase y lo hizo.

Despues , deseaba que me viniese a buscar cada día al trabajo y tambien lo hizo. Lo cierto es que desde que empezamos nuestra...lo que sea que tenemos, no ha hecho más que sobre pasar mis expectativas...y creo que ese , es precisamente mi problema.

Yo no empecé esto esperando sacar una relación estable..., ¡joder! , ni siquiera me gusta la palabra _novio_ .

Soy joven , tengo 27 años . Un negocio que va viento en popa y las mejores amigas del mundo, ¿que necesidad tenía yo de complicarme la vida?

sin embargo desde hacía un tiempo , mis acciones no se correspondían con mis ansias de libertad.

Quería estar con Emmet todo el tiempo.

Si me aburría llamaba a Emmet , si el día había sido duro , llamaba a Emmet , si un borracho se ponía chulito en el bar , llamaba a Emmet...incluso le llamaba mientras veía mi serie favorita en la tele solo para asegurarme de que él tambien la ve_...¡y lo peor es que lo hace!._

No dejo de repetirme que lo que me está ocurriendo es mágico y que debería disfrutarlo como lo haría cualquier mujer normal y cuerda...pero yo no soy normal , ni muchísimo menos cuerda; Así que me rompo la cabeza buscandole peros sin sentido a lo mejor que me ha pasado en años...soy idiota.

Bufé recostando mi cabeza contra la almohada , lo que hizo que Emmet se revolviera y se rascase la naríz...

Tiene una naríz tan bonita...

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en mi mesilla de noche . Contesté al segundo timbrazo , antes de que Emmet se despertase.

.-¿Hola?.-

_.-¡Rosalie!.- _Bella gritó al otro lado del teléfono y yo rodé los ojos.-

.-Bella , cariño , en serio. Te quiero , pero como me vuelvas a gritar así te arranco las cuerdas vocales.-

_.-lo siento , pero...¡es que no sabes lo que me ha pasado!.-_

Parecía a punto de llorar, solo recé para que no la huviese cagado de nuevo con el pobre de James. A este paso me iba a hundir el negocio al provocar que mi cantante se volviese un _castrati.-_

.-¿que te pasó ahora?.-

_.-¿recuerdas aquella fiesta en la piscina de Jared?¿cuando se me cayó el bikini delante de toda esa gente?.-_

Reprimí una risa. Claro que lo recordaba.

Habíamos ido al cumpleaños de Jared. Lo celebró por todo lo alto en su casa, tenía una piscIna climatizada y estaba llena de gente. Bella había bebido más de la cuenta , y en algún momento se le dió por comenzar a bailar como una perra para conseguir volver loco a Jared...en fin , el caso es que mientras se paseaba en bikini sobre la barra de bebidas que habían puesto en el medio de la piscina , contoneandose como una loca , se le enganchó la lazada de la braguita con una de las miles de guirnaldas que habían colocado. Bella no se dió cuenta y continuó bailando...el final es bastante predecible.

El Bikini de Bella cayó y ella quedó en pelotas.

Han pasado casi dos años y todavía no se lo puedes recordar...me pregunto que le habrá pasado para que lo comente, definitivamente , esto no tiene buena pinta.

.-como olvidarlo.- contesté todavía sonriendo.-

_.-¿y recuerdas que te dije que ese había sido el peor momento de mi vida?.-_

.-sí.-

_.-bien , pues olvídalo...me ha pasado algo mucho peor.-_

.-¿peor que dormirte con James?.- ella guardó silencio unos segundos antes de contestar.-

_.-vale , quizás eso fué un poquito peor...pero lo de esta mañana ha sido horrible.-_ volvía a utilizar el tono histérico así que me armé de paciencia y me puse en _modo_ amiga madura.-

.-¿que te pasó esta vez , Belita?.-

_.-odio a Edward.-_

No pude evitarlo y reí.

Esta conversación me trajo recuerdos muy lejanos. Me trasladó a la época de la universidad , donde alguna de mis antiguas amigas , me repetía esa frase , casi a diario.

.-¿que te hizo?.-

_.-es un estúpido Rosalie. él me...engañó.-_

.-¿te engaño?¿que te dijo?.-

_.-no me dijo nada...resulta , que ayer cuando hablaba contigo por teléfono , él entró en mi casa por que yo me había dejado las llaves colgadas de la puerta , entonces se quedó conmigo en el apartamento tocandome las narices...al final ¡hasta lo invité a tomar un café!...pero entonces se fué y comenzó a patear el portal...fué un idiota por que yo solo quería ayudarle entonces ¡se burló de mi_!...- Bella hablaba tan frenéticamente que no me enteré de mucho...algo sobre un portal y que Edward era idiota...eso sí que me quedó claro.- ..._despues lo intenté con la tarjeta de crédito y ¡él las tenía!, pasé la noche en su apartamento...-_ Emmet seguía dormido como un bebé , la verdad es que tenía una cara preciosa.-_me hizo ver todas sus fotografías ¡te lo puedes creer!.-_

.-tuvo que ser horrible Bella.- contesté probando suerte , no había escuchado ni una sola palabra.-

_.-pues eso no es lo peor...lo peor vino cuando entré en su cuarto y me lo encontré casi en pelotas.- _

¿Ves? eso sí que me hizo prestarle atención casi de inmediato.-

.-¿y que tal?¿está bueno? .- pregunté incorporandome de golpe.-

_.-¡Rose!.- _gimió casi llorando.-

.-¿¡que! perdona Bella , pero es que me mata la curiosidad...dime ...¿del uno al diez?-

_.-joder...- _bufó_.- Rosalie...es im-pre-si-o-nan-te. No puedo asignarle una numeración. Es indescriptible.-_

.-ya me lo imaginaba..-

_.- me quedé mirandole como una pardilla depravada y él se dió cuenta.-_ lloriqueó.-

.-¡Dios!¿y que te dijo?.-

_.-me dijo que cerrase la boca y dejase de babear.-_

La carcajada que solté fué tan grande , que Emmet dió un respingo y casi se cae de la cama.

_.-no es gracioso ¿vale? me quiero morir.-_

.-Bella...- intenté serenarme , juro que lo intenté . pero solo imaginarme la cara de mi amiga...-

.-_deja de reirte Rose , por favor...-_

.-Dios mio Bells , menuda semanita llevas. ¿no sería mejor que te encerrases en casa y no salieses durante una temporada?.-

_.-¿verdad que sí?. Eso mismo pienso yo.- _suspiró ella con voz llorosa.-

.-Venga Bells , era broma. No te pongas tan dramática.-

A estas alturas , Emmet ya había logrado desperezarse y me miraba confundido.-

.-¿quien es?.- susurró junto a mi oreja.-

.-Bella.- articulé con los labios .-

Entonces me alejó un poco el teléfono del oido y se pegó a mi para poder escuchar tambien...sé que está fatal permitirle que escuchase una conversación , supuestamente privada de mi mejor amiga...pero seamos sinceras...todas lo hemos hecho alguna vez.-

_.-Rosalie, me hizo creer que había perdido las llaves para pasar la noche en su apartamento.- _se quejó .-

.-Bueno , vale. Eso estuvo mal. pero como recompensa le viste en pelotas , yo creo que saliste ganando.- bromeé. Emmet se giró hacia mi con gesto interrogante.-

.-tu hermano.- susurré tapando el auricular del teléfono.-

Rodó los ojos esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

_.-¿podrías dejar de tomarte a broma todo lo que me pasa? Te estoy diciendo que el muy idiota no deja de burlarse de mi cada vez que tiene ocasión.-_

.-no le dés importancia , Bella. Edward es así . En clase era el graciosillo que se pasaba más tiempo sentado en el pasillo que en el pupitre.-

_.-¡ya no estamos en la universidad Rosalie! no pienso consentir que llegue un idiota de cara bonita y se piense que puede burlarse de mi solo por que está buenísimo.-_

.-¿y que quieres hacer?¿mudarte?.- pregunté.-

Emmet se incorporó de golpe cubriendose la cara con las manos.

.-Esme lo mata...- gimió.-

_.-claro que no me quiero mudar. Es mi casa. que se marche él , no te jode.-_

.-¿entonces que Bella?¿que quieres hacer?.-

_.-nada. Solo quiero que me deje tranquila.-_

.-no creo que eso vaya a ser posible, Edward , es como es...-

Bella bufó al otro lado del teléfono . Es evidente que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que yo le decía.

_.-Rose , voy a colgar. No me estás ayudando en absoluto con mi problema.-_

.-¿que problema Bella por el amor de dios?. Solo es un tío. Ni que no huvieses aguantado las chorradas de ninguno a lo largo de tu vida...ya se cansará...no le dés mas importancia de la que tiene.-

_.- como ya te dije antes...te voy a colgar. Llamame cuando estés dispuesta a comportarte como mi amiga y no como la acérrima defensora de Edward Cullen.-_

Y sin más colgó el teléfono dejandome con una sonrisa en los labios.

.-¿que ha pasado?.- preguntó Emmet.-

.-nada , Bella , que tiene días en los que es mejor que no se levante. Por su seguridad y por la de los que estamos a su alrededor...-

.-¿le ha hecho algo Edward?.-

.-¡que vá! Edward solo...es Edward ¿que te voy a contar?.-

* * *

LEAH POV

.

.

Esto ya estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro.

Bella y yo discutíamos un montón de veces...incluso alguna hemos llegado a tirarnos de los pelos . Pero nunca habíamos dejado de hablarnos.

La echaba de menos.

La echaba mucho de menos.

Sé que me pasé y tambien sé que todo fué mi culpa , por que aunque ella me mintiese y me dijese que Edward era poco más que la cosa más horrorosa de este planteta , yo soy su amiga ¡que digo su amiga! soy su hermana y no debí de fallarle de esa manera.

Me levanté de la cama y me fuí al salón , con el edredón por los hombros.

Me tumbé en el sofá y encendí la tele.

Hoy sería un día depresivo , de esos en los que no te mueves de casa y estás toda la tarde comiendo chorradas y viendo pelis de llorar.

No había pasado ni media hora deleitándome en mi miseria cuando alguien comenzó a tocar el timbre .

Fuí hasta la puerta farfullando con una galleta de chocolate a medio masticar en la boca , con el pelo recogido en una especie de moño y con las gafas de miope puestas...sin duda , fuese quien fuese, me vería en uno de mis _mejores momentos._

El timbre no dejaba de sonar.

.-ya va...ya va.-

En cuanto abrí la puerta , me quedé de pìedra.

.-¿que estás haciendo aquí?.-

* * *

Holaaa.

sí ya sé...es un capitulo un poco flojo.

Pero es que he tenido un serio problema de inspiración, creo que tengo demasiadas ideas y me paso el día decidiendo cual utilizar , para terminar por no usar ninguna de ellas.

Bueno , intentaré que el siguiente sea mejor.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me dejan mensajes y tambien a las que solo me leen.

Por supuesto , gracias por las alertas y favoritos.

Me gustaría tambien recomendaros un fic que me tiene muy buena pinta , se llama **Fade in to you** . Algunas ya os habeis pasado y creo que os gustó por lo que me habeis dicho ¿no?.

Bueno , solo pediros que no dejeis de leer y me comenteis lo que os ha parecido , quizás , si recibo muchos reviews se me aclaran las ideas jajaja.

Muchos besitos , y os espero en el 2ºB.

L.


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes nome pertenecen , la historia si es mia.

* * *

ROSALIE POV.

.

.

.

La semana pasó y no tuve noticias de Bella.

Quizás se mosqueó por que no le dí importacia a su _problemón _con Edward.

Allá ella.

Yo , desde luego , no me siento culpable.

Me esentiría mal si hubiese alimentado su ataque infantil gritando chorradas , como ella esperaba...lo cierto es que hace unos meses lo habría hecho.

Pero ya no.

Como sea , esta noche es viernes, día de reunión y además , James actúa en el bar.

Si Bella no viene , es su problema. Yo no me siento mal , no he hecho nada malo.

Dieron las 8 y vi entrar a Emmet , riendose de algo que Edward le decía.

Madre de Dios.

Por separado llamaban la atención , pero juntos...

Por fortuna , nunca he sido una chica celosa, por que de lo contrario , ahora mismo estaría pateando el culo de un par de niñatas a las que solo les faltaba comenzar a hacer acrobacias sobre una pelota para conseguir llamar su atención...

...Y ellos como si nada.

.-Hola preciosa.- me canturrearon los dos provocando un suicidio colectivo entre las clientas del bar.-

.-¿Pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí? si son mis chicos favoritos. ¿A que se debe esta visita?.- pregunté abrazandolos a ambos mientras lanzaba una mirada engreída a sus_ fans_.-

.-Rose , es viernes.- apuntó Emmet.-

.-lo se...-

.-¿Va a venir Bella?.- me interrumpió Edward mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra mesa .- sonreí.-

.-No lo sé.¿por que?.- se encogió de hombros.-

.-Curiosidad. .-

.-¿Curiosidad?.- pregunté burlona , y él sonrió.-

Bella tenía razón. Probablemente podría ganarse la vida , simplemente sonriendo.

.-No , no es solo curiosidad...en realidad tengo ganas de verla .-contestó compartiendo con Emmet una de esas miraditas _tan de chicos_ que significan que algo va a pasar...miedo me dan.

.-¿Estais tramando algo?.- pregunté.-

.-¿Nosotros?.- las palabras de Emmet unidas a su miradita inocente me dieron muy mala espina.-

.-No te preocupes Rosi .- intentó tranquilizarme Edward.- no haremos nada malo.-

Ya. Y eso me lo dice el tío que prendió fuego a una papelera dentro del vestuario de las chicas en la universidad , solo para que saliesen al pasillo en bragas.

.-Edward. Te advierto que como hagas algo que pueda enfadar a Bella o algo que pueda ser peligroso para mi local , tendrás que comer papillas por el resto de tu vida ¿estamos?.-

Me hizo el saludo militar y rió.

.-Quedas avisado.-

Eran las 9.30 y Bella aún no había aparecido.

Mi paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

Como se le ocurriese no venir , se las tendría que ver conmigo mañana.

Al cabo de un rato , Victoria llegó y se sentó con los chicos.

Poco despues llegó James y decidí acompañarles y sentarme con ellos. No sé por que , pero no me fiaba de Edward si los dejaba solos.

.-Edward ¿conoces a James?.- preguntó Victoria.-

.-. Nos presentaron el otro día.- aseguró James.-

.-¿sí?.- contestó Edward con gesto incrédulo.-

¡Que cabrón!.

Mentía.

Estaba segura de que se acordaba perfectamentede él y además sabía lo que había ocurrido entre él y Bella.

.-Sí . ¿no lo recuerdas?.- Preguntó Emmet .- el día que te cortaste la mano..._en casa de Bella_.- recalcó.-

.-¡es cierto! hice que _Bella _se perdiese tu actuación, ¿no?.-

.-sí , estaba en urgencias contigo.-

.-Es verdad...una lastima. No te preocupes, intentaré no distraérla demasiado esta noche.-

.-Bella se queda en un estado de catatonia cada vez que actúa James , así que te sería difícil desviar su atención.-comenté lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Edward.-

No era que estuviese apoyando a James...simplemente no quería una pelea de gallos en mi local.

.-En realidad no es para tanto.- dijo James.- por cierto ¿sabes algo de ella?.-

.-No.- negué.- ¿tú Vick?¿has hablado con Bella?.-

.-No , pero me llamó Leah hace una hora. Dijo que iría a recogerla y despues vendrían hacia aquí.-

.-¿Ya se hablan?.- pregunté confundida.-

.-Parece ser que sí...-

.-Vaya...las aguas vuelven a su cauce y Leah a tocar las pelotas...en fin ¿quereis algo de beber mientras las esperamos?.-

* * *

BELLA POV.

.

.

.

.-Venga Bells , ¿que te falta por hacer?.- me gritó Leah tumbada sobre mi cama.-

.-Ya falta un mechón y ya estoy.-

Había decidido ondularme el pelo con unas tenacillas. En realidad lo había decidido Leah.

El otro día , cuando me arrastré ante ella en su puerta _con mi corazón en una mano y su bollito de crema favorito en la otra _, escuchó pacientemente durante cuatro horas mis penas con Edward...tambien le conté lo de James , por que me di cuenta de que habían pasado demasiadas cosas desde que le había retirado la palabra.

No me decepcionó, siempre podía contar con ella para estas cosas.

Se hizo presidenta del club _"odiamos a Edward" _y tambien del _"vamos a_ _tirarnos a James , cueste lo que cueste"_. Bueno , este último, de hecho , era el motivo por el que me había obligado a arreglarme tanto esta noche.

Tenía que salir todo perfecto. Nada podría fallar. Lo tenía todo a mi favor.

Era viernes , así que no me llamarían del museo por que estaba cerrado.

Leah me obligó a dormir una larga siesta, así que podría pasar la noche despierta sin problema y me había puesto un vestido tan bonito , que hasta yo misma me echaría un polvo.

Como dije , todo a mi favor.

.-Ya estoy lista ¿que tal?.- pregunté saliendo del baño y dando una vuelta frente a ella.-

.-Isabella...-Se llevó las manos al pecho y se secó una imaginaria lágrima de su mejilla.-..¡estás perfecta! James , se va a caer de culo ...¡y ese gilipollas tambien!.-

.-No es lo que pretendo Lee.- mentí , Por que aunque era cierto que no tenía ninguna clase de interés especial en Edward...no me importaría que babease un poco...solo para hecerlo sufrir.

_Vale Bella ¡controlate!_

En la entrada del Hale´s , ya había cola. James estaba a punto de comenzar la actuación y yo quería que me viese antes .Así que agarré a Leah de un brazo y entre empujones y algún que otro disimulado pellizco, atravesé la puerta.

.-Mira Bella , allí estan.- señaló nuestra mesa.- ven aquí .-me cojió de la mano y tiró de mi hasta los servicios...-deja que te vea.-

Me tomó del mentón girando mi cara de un lado a otro comprobando si todo seguía en su lugar. Pellizcó un poco mis mejillas para darles color y enrolló un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos para reforzar la onda. Despues se me quedó mirando fijamente durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos y...

.-¡perfecta!. Ahora ve allí y déjalo sin habla.- bromeó dandome una palmada en el culo que me hizo sonreir.-

A cada paso que daba , sonaba como un _gong_ en mi estómago. ¿Por que estoy tan nerviosa? ¡es solo un tío! hacía años que no me ponía así por alguien...y me refiero a James , por supuesto...

_Estas perfecta , estas perfecta._

Repetí eso mientras avanzaba.

Había construido un enorme muro de confianza a mi alrededor durante toda la semana. Muro que fué demolido en el momento en el que vi a Edward sentado al lado de James.

El mundo comenzó a girar a cámara lenta...

James sonríe tímido mirando a Edward que le debe de estar contando algo graciosísimo...

_Espero que no tenga nada que ver conmigo._

Sigo acercándome. Levanta sus dulces ojos grises y me sonrie . Está guapísimo.

Me acerco más , ya casi un par de pasos y estaré besando sus labios...Entonces una extraña sensación me invade el cuerpo y casi en contra de mi voluntad me hace desviar mi vista hacia la derecha.

Se me encoge el estómago.

Edward me mira.

No sonríe , yo tampoco. Se recuesta en la silla y le dá un sorbo a su cerveza sin desviar sus ojos de mi. No sé por que , me entran unas ganas locas de marcharme a casa y cambiarme de ropa...¡no! que se joda.

No me he puesto de esta guisa para llegar aquí y sentirme insegura.

Estoy guapísima y es mi noche.

Ningún idiota de ojos verdes va a impedir que me lo pase genial , aunque sean los ojos más bonitos que haya visto nunca.

.-Joder , Bells. ¡Estás impresionante!.- dijo Rose mientras se me acercaba y me besaba las mejillas. Yo sonreí agradecida y coqueta mirando fijamente a James.-

.-Es cierto , estás preciosa.- dijo él levantandose y posando sus manos en mis caderas...uhhgg , sí ¡pòr fin! esta noche nada podría detenernos.

Me senté muy segura de mi misma, intentando no mirar a Edward por que podría ser fatal para mi...aún sabiendo eso; eché una disimulada mirada de reojo al chico que seguía charlando tranquilamente con James , ese al que quería clavarle un tenedor en el ojo , ese que sonreía de manera tan...tan...Mejor , ni lo miro.

.-James , es la hora.- adviritó Rosalie.-

Se levantó sin soltarme la mano y me besó la frente.

.-No te marches sin mi...te tengo una sorpresa.- me susurró.-

.-¿Que es?.-

.-Si te lo dijese , Bella , dejaría de ser una sorpresa.-

.-Dame una pista...-

Me miró sonriendo y poco a poco se inclinó hacia mi y me besó.

Pero no uno de esos besos de _"dios , me encantas y estás guapísima_"...no , era del estilo de besos que sugieren algo como_..."te voy a tener toda la noche en vela gritando mi nombre"..._

Se separó de mi y yo todavía no conseguía tomar aire.

.-Tú , solamente no te muevas de aquí...- pidió antes de alejarse hacia el escenario.

Que no me mueva, ¡como si pudiese!

Le seguí ocn la mirada como una tonta .

Puede que James no fuese el chico más atractivo del mundo , ni tampoco el más espavilado...eso está claro. Pero al menos es agradable , simpático y encantador, nada que ver con Edward.

.-Estás muy guapa.- dijo el muy idiota.-

No le contesté , simplemente cojí la copa que estaba en la mesa y le dí un gran trago. Edward , me miraba raro , pero no le hice ni caso.

.-¿No vas a hablarme?.- preguntó aguantandose la risa.-

No , si es que aun encima , se hacía el graciosito.

Miré a Leah que le estaba castigando con su mirada de trigresa de bengala y casi , casi se me escapa una sonrisa.

.-¿No ha venido Alice , Em?.- pregunté intentando por todos los medios evitar que Edward siguiese mirándome de esa manera. Me estaba poniendo histérica. Le dí otro sorbo a la copa.

.-No. Alice tenía una reunión importante hoy y creo que despues saldría a cenar con sus compañeras de trabajo. Dijo algo así como que le hacía falta una salida de chicas.-

No dije más mientras los demás se enfrascaban en una conversación sobre no sé que...todos menos Edward , que no hacía más que mirarme con una sonrisa en los labios...

Admito que esta noche estaba tan guapo que quitaba el habla. Se había puesto una camisa azul marino y unos tejanos , un atuendo de lo más simple, sin embargo , parecía recien salido de la pasarela de Milan.

Lo que más me jodía de él , además de lo evidente, es que me hacía perder absolutamente el sentido , como si solo funcionasen mis instintos más basicos cuando él estaba cerca.

No que me vuelva loca ni nada de eso , pero es como lo que dijo Alice.

_Parece que desprende una especie de sustancia que te atrae y te embruja._

Dí el último sorbo a la copa que antes había cojido de la mesa y la terminé. Sabía que no aguantaría todo el concierto de James con los ojos de Edward en la nuca sin un poco de alcohol , así que...

.-Voy a pedirme una cerveza. Emmet ¿te traigo algo? Me he terminado tu copa.- pregunté oscilando el vaso ante él.-

Emmet me miró extrañado.

.-Ese vaso no era mio Bella.- dijo.-

Miré hacia Victoria que negaba con la cabeza y despues a Rosalie que levantó su bebida. Finalmente miré a Edward que reprimía una carcajada.

.-¿Era tuya?.- pregunté sabiendo la respuesta. Y el sonrió mucho más.-

.-No . No es mia. De hecho , ese vaso estaba aquí antes de que nosotros nos sentásemos.-

Asco.

Eso fué lo que sentí al saber que había bebido de la copa de alguien que no conocia.

.-¿Lo sabiais?.- gruñí.-

Todos negaron...todos , excepto él.

.-¿Y si lo sabias por que no me avisaste?.- se encogió de hombros.-

.-Yo que sé. Estabas tan entera bebiendotela , que cualquiera te decía algo.-

.-¿Y que habría pasado si la copa tuviese alguna droga?.- pregunté enfadada mientras él rodaba los ojos .-

.-Que probablemente ahora , serías mucho más simpática.- dijo.- y no tendrías esa cara de perro que tienes siempre.-

Suficiente.

Empujé mi silla hacia atrás , incapáz de contestarle nada coherente mientras reprimía mis instintos asesinos.

Vi como Emmet meneaba la cabeza con desaprobación mientras que el muy idiota se encogía de hombros.

.-¿A donde vas?.- preguntó Victoria.-

.-A pedrime algo de beber.-

Bajé las escaleras y llegué a la barra , donde Jacob iba de un lado para el otro cargado con no sé cuantas botellas.

.-Hey Bells.- saludó.-

.-Hola guapo. ¿como estás?.-

.-A tope.- contestó besandome la mejilla.- ¿te pongo algo?.-

.-lo de siempre.-

.-Dame un minuto.-

Estaba viendo como Jacob trabajaba , cuando me dí cuenta de como un grupo de chicas lo miraba con deseo mientras cuchicheaban entre ellas.

A veces las mujeres somos _tan evidentes_.

Me hacía mucha gracia ver el efecto de Jake tenía sobre las chicas.

Recuerdo que cuando finalmente decidió venise a vivir con Leah y conmigo , teníamos que escoltarlo a la salida del instituto , por que si lo dejabamos solo se lo comían...Despues ...bueno , aprendió a sobre llevarlo y hoy en día tiene una vida sexual mil veces más abundante que la de su hermana , incluso que de la mia...claro , que con la temporadita que llevo , hasta su otro hermano Seth , de 12 años , podría tener más vida sexual que yo.

Mientras me reía internamente de Jake , que ya se había dado cuenta del escrutinio al que lo tenían sometido las chicas del fondo , y empezaba a sacarle provecho con miraditas , sonrisitas y chorradas varias , sentí como un cuerpo se presionaba contra mi espalda , inmovilizándome contra la barra . Tambien vi , como dos manos se apoyaban junto a las mias encerrandome entre un par de brazos formando una jaula humana al rededor de mi cuerpo.

Dí un brinco para hacerme la sorprendida , solo por disimular, por que en realidad , supe desde un primer momento quien era.

.- Te has vestido así , solo para castigarme , ¿verdad?.- Susurró Edward en el hueco de mi cuello.-

.- ¿Te haría felíz si dijese que sí?.-

.-La verdad es que me volvería loco.- admitió jadeando contra mi hombro.-

.-Ya. Pues lo siento pero no tiene nada que ver contigo.- conseguí decir sin que se alterease mi voz.-

.-¿Entonces?.- preguntó de nuevo colocandose ya frente a mi.-

Estaba demasiado cerca.

Demasiado cerca como para que nos viesen...y demasiado cerca para mi salud mental.

.-¿lo has hecho por él?.- señaló el escenario , donde James daba los últimos retoques a las cuerdas de la guitarra.-

.-¿Por que un tío tiene que ser el motivo para arreglarme un poco?.- contesté haciendome la ofendida , aunque tuviese toda la razón .- yo no soy como tú , Edward. Que te pasas la vida maquinando para tocarme las narices.-

.-No es cierto. No planeo nada .-

.-¿Entonces es algo que te sale natural? ¿por que no me dejas en paz?.-

.-Por que me gustas.- admitió sin ninguna clase de reparo.-

Ya claro. ¿Y ahora qué?.

Esto es lo que más odio de él.

Me desarma.¿Como voy a seguir enfadada? . Si al menos fuese feo...

.-Dejate de chorradas Edward.- le contesté intentando mostrarme molesta.-

.-¿Que chorradas?. Me gustas. No es algo tan raro , a la gente le sucede a veces ¿sabes? deberías probarlo.-

.-Lo haré , descuida.-

Me giré hacia Jacob que se acercaba con mi bebida.

.-Es más ¿Por que no lo pruebas esta noche?.- me preguntó girando mi cara con sus dedos hasta ponernos de nuevo uno frente al otro, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cara y juraría que mis ojos vizqueaban al tener que enfocar a tan poca distancia-

.-Por que no pruebo ¿que?.-

.-Lo de intentar que te guste alguien...-

.-Ya me gusta alguien Edward.- contesté con tono cansado mientras conseguía alejarme y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo hacia nuestra mesa.-

.-Bueno , es evidente que te gusta alguien...pero ¿estás segura de que es él?.- dijo muy confiado señalando a James con el mentón.-

.-¿quien si no?.- le reté y él soltó una risa.-

.-Tú lo sabes...y yo lo sé , pero no voy a hacerte pasar el mal trago de que lo escuches de mis labios.-

Y sin más , me adelantó y se sentó de nuevo junto a su hermano.

¿Que estaba insinuando?

Lo miré con cara de"_ tío , paso de ti por que aunque estás bueno estás como una cabra_" , y me senté al lado de Rosalie . A los dos minutos James comenzó a tocar y ahí perdí todo el contacto con la realidad.

* * *

EDWARD POV.

.

.

.

.-¿Que le has dicho?.- susurró Emmet junto a mi oido para que nadie más pudiese escucharnos.-

.-Que me gusta.- afirmé mientras Emmet me miraba en silencio esperando a que continuase.-.-

.-¿Nada más?.- negué con la cabeza.- ¿nos hemos pasado toda la tarde pensando en que coño decirle para soltarle simplemente que te gusta?...Joder , ¿cuantos años tienes? ¿seis?.-

Rodé los ojos ante la impaciencia de mi hermano.

El pobre , no tiene ni idea.

No se puede entrar a saco a una tía como Bella. Probablemente se asustaría o se pondría toda tontita si le hubiese dicho algo más fuerte. Era preferible ir poco a poco. Al fin y al cabo , ya estaba medio_ liada_ con otro tío . Si me pusiese en plan romantico , como Emmet había sugerido , solo habría conseguido que se sintiese demasiado segura de si misma y me habría rechazado...de este modo no ha podido hacerlo , por que en realidad no le he pedido nada...solo le he dado otra opción en la que pensar_...¡eres un genio Edward!._

La actuación era un coñazo.

A ver , no es que el tal James no tenga talento. Quizás es solo que estoy aburrido. Bella no ha dejado de babear en toda la maldita hora. Emmet y Rosalie casi me hacen tío sobre la mesa , Victoria no hace más que encenderse un pitillo tras otro y Leah_...¿por que me mira así Leah?._

.-¿Te pasa algo?.- le pregunté.-

.-¿Por que?.- contestó con esos acojonantes ojazos negros.-

.-No sé...quizás por que solo te falta escupirme en la cara. ¿Se puede saber que te he hecho para que me mires así?.-

Entonces señaló a Bella , que seguía ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba y yo rodé los ojos.

.-Has sido malo con ella .- acusó.-

.-No es cierto. Solo le gasté una broma .- me denfendí.- Sinceramente , tú y tu amiga sois un poquito exageradas.-

.-¿Exageradas?. Le robaste las llaves.-

.-Técnicamente lo único que hice , fué recuperarlas.-

.-Se las escondiste.-

.-Lo hice.- concedí.- pero solo para tener alguna excusa para pasar tiempo con ella.-

Ahí la dejé sin réplica.

.-No estuvo bien.- dijo bajando un poco la guardia.-

.-Vale . Es cierto. Pero ya le pedí perdón.-

.-¿Y te ha perdonado?.- me encogí de hombros.-

.-Creo que sí.-

.-¿No te habría sido más fácil invitarla a cenar o algo así?.- preguntó.-

.-lo hice .- gemí.- pero me rechazó.- ella bufó.-

.-Es que está medio colgadita con James.-

.-Eso parece.-

.-No te lo tomes a mal . Cree que eres guapo...y tambien que estás tremendamente bueno .- sonreí e hice una nota mental para no contarle jamás ningún secreto a Leah.- Pero ¿que quieres que te diga?. Él llegó antes.-

.-No por que llegues antes a la meta signifíca que hayas hecho una mejor carrera.- le dije.-

.-Eso es cierto.- concedió con una sonrisa.-

.-Podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.-

.-¿En serio?. Estás bastante seguro de tus posibilidades , no creo que lo consiguieses , sin embargo... me encantará ver como lo intentas .-

Levantó su copa a modo de brindis y yo hice lo mismo.

Hora y media despues , por fin terminó mi suplicio en forma de nota musical.

James se bajó del escenario en medio de vítores y aplausos y se acercó a besar a Bella ,que volvía a adoptar el modo _coqueto-juguetón _con el que había empezado la noche . Me iban a salir caries de lo dulce que era todo.

.-Chicos.- gritó Rosalie.- he invitado a unos amigos . Vamos a hacer una fiesta privada en cuanto cierre el local. ¿os quedais?.-

Bella miró a James y negó disimulamente con la cabeza.

_De modo que la muñequita tenía mejores planes para terminar la noche..._

.-Rose...-comenzó James.- es que...nosotros...-

.-¡ oh , vamos!.- se quejó la rubia.- quedaos un poquito. ¡Tendremos karaoke!.-

.-¡Yupiii!.- gritó Leah con fingido entusiasmo , y yo reí.-

.-Yo sí que me quedo.- exclamé.-

.-¡bien por tí! .¿Victoria?.- siguió preguntando mientras Bella y James seguían con su pequeño debate.

.-Vamos Bells.- dijo el chico que trabajaba en la barra y se acababa de unir a nosotros.- solo un rato. Despues puedes marcharte a donde te dé la gana.-

.-Tenemos planes Jacob.- rugió ella.-

.-Hola...- escuchamos una tímida voz tras nosotros y todos nos giramos al tiempo hacia ella.-

Frente a nuestra mesa , estaba un tío . Un tío que se me hacía tremendamente conocido y una chica...¡dios!.

Pelo rubio , largo hasta casi tocar la cintura. Ojos grises , piernas kilométricas y sonrisa radiante...¡Jesús! menuda tía.

Miré a Emmet , a James y al que se llamaba teníamos la misma pregunta tatuada en los ojos:

_Tío ¿que has hecho para conseguir una chati como esa?._

¡Joder!.

Rosalie era la cosa más bonita que había visto jamás. Leah era sexy , Victoria ridículamente ardiente y Bella...era Bella.

¡Pero es que esta tía , era como una maquiavélica combinación de todas ellas!.

¿quien coño es este fulano?.

.-Hey ...Jasper.- saludó mi hermano sin dejar de mirar al pivón .-

Jasper...Jasper...¡ coño ! ¿no es el novio de mi hermana?.

.-¿que haces por aquí? ¿donde está Alice?.- siguió Emmet con los ojos entrecerrados.-

.-Pensé que sería buena idea dejarme caer por el bar , así podría conoceros mejor ya que ella hoy tenía cena de empresa.- explicó visiblemente intimidado por mi hermano.-

Un carraspeo desvió mi vista desde las piernas de la chica , hasta sus labios...ummm _caramelo_.

.-Oh , lo siento. Esta es mi amiga Heidi , mi copañera de estudios-

.-Encantada.- corearon las chicas.-

Se podía notar en el ambiente esa animadversión tan femenina hacia las nuevas idolatrías masculinas. Por una vez me sentí bien al no ser uno de los que tenían que fingir que no estaban mirando lo que_ evidentemente _todos estábamos mirando , ya que yo no tenía que guardar las formas como James o Emmet , que se volvería vizco si seguía cruzando así los ojos para poder ver las piernas de Heidi sin dejar de mirar a Rose.

-Llegas justo a tiempo.- le dije.- Rosalie ha montado un karaoke.-

.-¡Genial! adoro cantar .-exclamó el bombón mientras yo separaba la silla en la que había estado Bella toda la noche para que se sentase ella .-

.-Ese es mi sitio.- se quejó en un susurro.-

.- Ya .¿Pero tú no te ibas?.- le pregunté con fingida inocencia.-

Me atravesó con la mirada y me partí el culo en mi interior.

.- Nos quedaremos un rato.- decidió al fin.-

Por la cara de James cruzaron varias expresiones.

La primera de total desconcierto ante el cambio de parecer de su conquista y la segunda de total _deleite_ , supongo que al pensar que disfrutaría de la presencia de este espectacular cuerpazo , al menos , un ratito más.

Luché conmigo mismo para evitar ser tan evidente como James y lograr que la diversión que estaba viviendo , no se reflejase en mi cara. Pero es que ¡menuda noche nos espera!

* * *

BELLA POV

.

.

.

Bueno , es que los tíos son idiotas.

Despues de la llegada de Jasper con su amiguita...(tendría que contárselo a Alice...bueno , en realidad el pobre de Jasper no me ha hecho nada así que mejor no las pago con él.) El caso es , que desde que llegaron , hemos tenido que presenciar con lujo de detalles como decae la magnificencia del sexo masculino...Vale que la tía está tremenda...vale que tambien es simpática y que para más señas es Americana (lo que nunca pensé que podría causarles tanto interés). Pero ¿no se daban cuenta de lo ridículos que estaban siendo , colocando sin ningún disimulo todas las sillas alrededor de ella?

Los amigos de Rose , llegaron justo despues de que cerrase las puertas del Hale´s, e inmediatamente se unieron a los demás para chorrear babas a diestro y siniestro alrededor de Heidi , mientras que nosotras , quedamos relegadas a un cuarto o quinto plano , en otra mesa.

James , me lanzaba miradas de siculpa...já , como si eso le fuese a valer de algo. Pero lo que más me jodía , lo que de verdad me estaba llevando a las puertas de echar espuma por la boca como un perro rabioso lleno de pulgas , era la petulante cara de Edward.

Me miraba como si se creyese que me molestaba que no se huviese despegado de la Barbie desde que llegó, como si el hecho de que una de sus manos descansase sobre el muslo de ella me fuese a importar una mierda...como si que se detuviese cada dos por tres a inhalar el perfume de su pelo rubio ( teñido) me estuviese volviendo loca..¿pero quien se ha creido? ni siquiera le estoy prestando atención, podría tirársela sobre la silla que tengo delante y no me daría ni cuenta...bueno , casi.

.-Vale , esto se acabó.- exclamó Rosalie enfadada.-

No me extraña , habitualmente el puesto de la Barbie , lo ocupa ella.

.- Bueno , ya que ya hemos tomado las primeras copillas , ¿que os parece si quemamos el alcohol a ritmo de musica? pondré el karaoke, ¿quien se apunta?.-

El exagerado "¡YO!" , que gritamos todas al unísono quedó demasiado desesperado .Ni siquiera me gusta cantar , nunca lo hago... , quizás en la ducha o cuando voy conduciendo , pero jamás en público , sin embargo esta noche soy capáz de hacer hasta un solo a capella con tal de detener esta lluvia de empalagosos halagos hacia la amiguita de Jasper.

Ellos nos miraban como si los fuesemos a llevar al matadero. Pero bastó con que la nueva dijese muy animada un _"vamos a cantar"_ y ya los teníamos a todos montando una fiesta...¡hombres!

.-Rosie , cariño ¿a quien le robaste el karaoke?¿a tu abuelo? estas canciones son super viejas.- comentó Emmet burlón. Rápidamente quitó la estúpida sonrisilla que se había asomado a sus labios , por que mi querida amiga , le envió una mirada de acero que lo dejó helado. Juro , que hasta la escuché gruñir.

.-¿Quien empieza?.- preguntó Victoria sonriendo con el micro en la mano.-

Ella estaba encantada con Heidi , claro ¡como no! ella es lesbiana...¡traidora!.

La primera ronda comenzó con Emmet y Jacob destrozando la "mitiquísima" **MY WAY**...no se que le habría parecido a Sinatra, desde luego , yo pensé que fué un horror. Le tomaron el relevo Victoria y Heidi (como no) con un , por que no decirlo divertidísimo show a lo Sandy y Denny en Grease con **YOU´RE THE ONE THAT I WANT.**

¡Joder! y por si fuera poco la muy hija de puta canta que te cagas...Por las caras de mis amigas , supe que no era la única que pensaba que a seres como ella había que borrarlos de la faz de la tierra , tan solo para mantener la paz mundial y la hermandad entre las mujeres...

James y Edward se subieron despues al escenario entre risas , lo que me daba ganas de _potar_ justo sobre ellos, por que no me apetecía en absoluto que se hiciesen colegas .

Nos deleitaron con un clasico , Tom Jones. Bueno , deleitar , deleitar lo que se dice deleitar...al menos James , por que lo que es Edward , parecía un gato agonizando. ¿Como alguien puede cantar tan mal?.

Entre risas terminaron la canción y entre risas tambien volvieron a sus asientos. Uno a cada lado de Heidi.

¡Pero vamos a ver!

¿No se suponía que estos dos estaban rondándome a mi?

Es decir. James y yo tenemos...algo. Y Edward hace menos de 4 horas que me dijo que le gustaba. ¿no deberían entonces guardar un poco las formas y hacerme , al menos un poco de caso?.

Esto se estaba pasando ya de la raya.

Yo no quise cantar. Estaba de un humor de perros y James lo notó ; Así que ¡al fin ! recuperó algo de educación y dejó a la Barbie , para venir a sentarse a mi lado.

.-Hola guapa.- susurró mientras besaba mi cuello...-

Y yo estaba tan necesitada que sin querer , se me olvidó el enfado de hace un rato...al menos hasta que vi como Edward y Heidi empezaban a tontear de manera menos disimulada, y con eso me refiero a que empezaron a comerse la boca como si los demás no estuviesemos presentes.

Me inundó semejante mosqueo en el momento en el que los vi , que podría jurar que estaba en llamas.

La mano de Edward desaparecía bajo la parte trasera del vestido de Heidi y las manos de ella se enredaban entre el pelo de él. No quería mirar y al mismo tiempo me era imposible no hacerlo , por que aunque sabía que no debería ser así e incluso estaba intentando convencerme a mi misma de que era completamente ridículo, lo cierto es que por un segundo, por una pequeña milésima de segundo ...quise ser ella.

.-James , vamonos ya.- Pedí con la voz ronca por la rabia.-

Tenía que irme antes de protagonizar otro bochornoso _momento Bella._

No podía demostrarle lo mucho que me jodía lo que estaba pasando , ni a él , ni a ninguno de los que estaban allí.

James no opuso resistencia a lo que le pedí . Nos pusimos en pie , nos despedimos de todo aquel que no tenía _las manos en otro asunto mejor_ y salimos por la puerta. No sin antes , claro , echar un último vistazo a la pareja de la noche.

No podría asegurarlo por que me cegaba la rabia, pero habría jurado que antes de cerrar la puerta , pude ver a Edward guiñarme un ojo...

¡Pudrete Cullen!.

* * *

Holaaa!

¿que tal? Aquí llego con otro capi más. Soy consciente de que el anterior era poco interesante así que como me habeis regalado reviews de todos modos , adelanto la actualización.

Ya sé que me repito más que la cebolla , pero quiero daros las gracias a todas las que os tomais unos minutitos para dejarme vuestros comentarios , por que eso es lo que más me motiva para seguir con 2º B.

Así que el capi va dedicado a las que nunca me fallais , gracias guapas.

Como siempre , gracias por las alertas y favoritos y tambien solo a la gente que lee.

Unas gracias especialísimas a** Cullen Vigo** , por que me valió de mucho el mail que me mandaste. Tienes un gusto excelente. ¡graciñas!

Bueno , solo me queda deciros...quizás más bien aconsejaros , que esteis atentas al proximo capítulo, por que no sé...pero me dá en la nariz , que quizás ocurra algo interesante. ¿que seráaa? ya lo veremos jajaja.

Hasta entonces , como siempre os espero aquí.

muchos besitos.

L.


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes no me pertenecen , la historia sí que es mia.

* * *

JAMES POV.

.

.

.

Está enfadada.

Muy enfadada de hecho.

Solo hace falta ver como pisotea el suelo con sus tacones de aguja. Seguro que imagina que lo que esta bajo sus pies son mis pelotas, lo que me hace tragar en seco.

Soy consciente , de que cuando Heidi entró en el bar , me quedé ido. Nunca había visto una tía tan despampanante , ni tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con una , al menos no en persona ; así que cuando ella comenzó a hablarme , me olvidé de todo lo demás , incluida Bella.

Además , tambien estaba el hecho de que , Edward no dejaba de decirme que debería acercarme Heidi y _arrastrarla_ hasta los servicios. Y la verdad es que entre lo que Edward me decía y lo que mi fantasiosa imaginación creaba , me olvidé por un momento de mi principal cometido en la noche de hoy.

Había estado ahorrando para comprarme una guitarra nueva desde hacía unos meses. Lo del contrato que me hizo Rosalie me vino de perlas , por que aunque no era mucho lo que me pagaba , tambien contaba con lo que ganaba como camarero ,así que podía tener un nivel de vida algo más decente y permitirme algún que otro capricho. Como el de esta noche por ejemplo.

Pasé toda la semana pensando en algo especial...vale. Para ser totalemente sincero he de admitir que pasé toda la semana pensando en alguna manera de conseguir estar _"a solas" _con Bella , sin que nadie llegase a interrumpir lo que a estas alturas , ya se me hacía _necesario_...pero lo haría de manera especial. Así que rompí mi _hucha_ y cojí unas cuantas libras.

Busqué por toda la ciudad un hotel que se adaptase a lo que la situación requería , pero sin la necesidad de quedarme sin comer. Es decir , algo bonito , romantico , especial , pero no lo suficientemente caro.

Y lo encontré.

Era perfecto, un cuento de hadas. La habitación de hotel con la que todas las chicas sueñan. En la que a todas les gustaría perder su virginidad en brazos del hombre al que quieren.Y aunque este no fuera nuestro caso , me valía de sobras. Para empezar estaba decorada en colores neutros , lo que está demostrado que relaja mogollón , justo lo que yo necesitaba.

La cama tamaño 2x2 dominaba la estancia y estaba cubierta por un edredóin tan suave y mullido , que parecía que estabas tumbado sobre un pedazo de cielo. Tenía una chimenea justo en frente. No es que pensase en ponerme a quemar madera mientras estabamos allí .Quizás si a ella le hiciese ilusión lo intentaría pero en un principio , no me pareció viable..Mas tarde el encargado me comentó que se trataba de simple atrezo , así que ya no le dí más vueltas.

Lo mejor de todo era la increible bañera hidromasaje que había en el cuarto de baño. Era tan grande que tranquilamente podría catalogarse de piscina...ya podía imaginarme a mi mismo allí con Bella , meciendonos al ritmo del agua , formando pequeñas onditas con el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos...joder ¿cuanto cuesta esto?.

Y tras esa pregunta , todos mis sueños se fueron a la mierda.

_¡780 libras por noche! _¿pero que se han creído?¿que trabajo para el gobierno o algo así?.

Podría haber telefoneado a casa y pedírselo prestado a mis padres pero ¿como lo plantearía?

"Hola papá , ¿que tal? , ¿bien? solo te llamaba por que quería pedirte 800 libas para pasarme la noche follando en un hotel de ensueño y no me llega con lo que gano , ¿te parece bien?".

Me sentí ridículo ,tan solo de pensarlo.

Así que volví a mi oscura realidad y terminé por ir a uno de esos hostales, que sin dejar de tener unos precios desorbitados para lo que en realidad son , al menos me lo podía pagar. Y seguro que a Bella le daba igual , al fin y al cabo , ella no había visto mi primera opción.

El caso , es que ahora, mientras caminaba enfurruñada , con los brazos aferrados en sus costados. No era capáz de encontrar el momento de darle mi pequeña y modesta sorpresa.

.-¿vas a estar callado toda la noche?.- preguntó de pronto sin dejar de caminar hacia sabe dios donde , ya que cuando dijo _"vamonos" _la seguí sin preguntar.- Lo digo por que si preferías haberte quedado , por mi podrías haberlo hecho.- escupió y yo sonreí , por que me pareció tremendamente tierno que sintiese celos. Heidi podía poseer una belleza devastadora , pero no era como Bella...ninguna , era como Bella.-

Apuré un poco el paso para alcanzarla y la abracé desde atrás. Al principio se resistió un poco a mi agarre , pero pronto se dejó ir y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho.

.-Eres un poco celosilla , ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez?.-

.-pfff.-

La giré hacia mi y besé lentamente sus labios. No me respondió el beso , pero tampoco se alejó de mi.

.-no tienes que sentirte celosa. Estoy loco por ti .-admití y ella levantó una ceja incrédula.-

.-lo sé.- contestó irónica .- Solo me hizo falta ver como pasaste olimpicamente de Heidi toda la noche, de verdad ¡fué increible! .Y mira que ella estaba detrás de ti todo el rato, pero tú nada . No te separaste de mi ni un milímetro.-

.-no seas tonta...-pedí.- no te perdí de vista ni un segundo.-

.-¿y con que ojo me mirabas tan atentamente? por que me pareció que los dos los tenías bastante centrados en los puntos más prominentes de su anatomía.-

.-Bella...-suspiré con una sonrisa.- Solo estaba ayudando a Edward a ligársela.- mentí.-

En realidad era él quien no dejaba de pedirme que me lanzase , que la tía no dejaba de mirarme .Pero estoy seguro de que mi mentira no le parecería mal. Habíamos conectado bastante bien durante esta noche. Era un buen tío.

.-¿ayudando a Edward?.- peguntó exceptica.-

.-Claro. Me pidió que por favor le ayudase a llamar su atención , ya sabes , es bastante tímido.- ella bufó y soltó una carcajada.- si lo es ¿vale?. Me dijo que no se atrevía a hablar con las mujeres , que le daba verguenza y que se quedaba bloqueado...- eso no era del todo mentira. En algún momento de la noche , creo recordar que me comentó algo a cerca de una chica que lo traía loco y que no sabía muy bien como actuar con ella , por que le daba un poco de miedo. Eso es ser tímido ¿no?.-

.-James...eres tonto.- dijo y yo sonreí.-

.-y tú muy celosa.-

.-no estoy celosa, creeme.- se defendió.-

.-de todos modos no tienes por que estarlo. Al fin y al cabo cumplí mi cometido . Edward pasará la noche con Heidi y yo me ocuparé de ti , así que no tienes de que preocuparte.- me miró durante unos segundos en silencio. Tenía una expresión extraña. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

.-Cierto.- contestó al fin .

.-¿Recuerdas que antes te dije que te tenía una sorpresa?.- solo asintió.- ¿te la puedo dar ahora?.- se encogió de hombros. Parecía triste.-

No podía permitir que nada estropease el momento , así que la cargué como si fuese un saco de cemento y me acerqué a la carretera para parar un taxi.

.-¡Bájame!.- exigió en medio de extraños movimientos con los que intentaba patearme y taparse el culo con las manos a la vez.- ¡se me ve todo!¡sueltame!.-

.-No hasta que veas mi sorpresa...y una vez que la veas...no creo que lo haga tampoco.- bromeé mientras la metía en el taxi que acababa de recogernos.-

Los diez minutos que duró el trayecto , fueron suficentes para hacer sonreir a Bella. Y coneguirlo , se estaba convirtiendo en el objetivo primordial de mis últimas semanas. Cada vez me gustaba más , y no solo por el hecho de que me preciese preciosa. Tambien era divertida y lista y era la primera vez , que sin acostarme con una tía , la tenía todo el día en mi cabeza.

Bella no hacía más que preguntar a donde ibamos , pero no tenía la intención de contestarle. Me habría gustado ser más previsor y haber traido un antifaz o un pañuelo de seda para vendarle los ojos , pero no me acordé , así que improvisé y le anudé concienzudamente mi sudadera alrededor de la cabeza. Al principio se negó , pero al final , se dejó hacer.

Salí del taxi con Bella aferrada a mi brazo como si fuese su salvavidas.

.-No te preocupes. Te tengo bien sujeta.-

.-Más te vale.- me adviritó.-

.-¿Confías en mi?.-

.-¿No es evidente?.- contestó.-

Y en realidad sí que lo era. Por que lo cierto es , que el que la metiese en un taxi por la fuerza, le vendase los ojos y la llevase a un lugar que ella no conocía , mientras no decía ni pio ,si que demostraba que como mínimo , no me tenía miedo. Claro que como para tenermelo , la he tenido medio desnuda junto a mi en dos ocasiones y no le he tocado ni un pelo , creo que eso demuestra , que definitivamente , soy un buen chico.

Guié a Bella por la recepción del hotel bajo la atenta mirada del os allí presentes que nos lanzaban sonrisillas .Unas picaronas y otras simplemnte divertidas. Bella no dejaba de preguntar donde estábamos y yo tenía que controlarme para no arruinar el momento antes de tiempo , arrancarle mi sudadera de la cara y gritar _" SORPRESA"_ . Estaba demasiado nervioso , demasiado ansioso.

La metí en el ascensor y la pegué a mi pecho.

.-¿donde estamos?.-

.-no seas impaciente Bella. Ya queda poco.-

.-sí , eso dijiste en el taxi.-

Sonreí sobre su pelo y la apreté aún más hacia mi.

Cuando llegamos frente a la puerta de nuestra habitación, solté un fuerte suspiro y abrí.

Inmediatamente llegó a mi , el olor de las rosas que había comprado para ella. Al final me había gastado algo más que un par de libras en organizar todo esto , pero es que era nuestra primera noche y quería que todo saliese bien.

Los ramos descansaban sobre la cama , junto a una botella de champán y una caja de bombones. Me habría gustado decorarlo todo con velitas y eso , pero como no sabía a que hora saldríamos del Hale´s , temí que ya estuviesen derretidas para cuando llegasemos. Les había pedido a los del hotel , que me tuviesen preparado un CD que les había entregado durante la tarde , con una recopilación de canciones románticas de los años 70. Ya que según me había comentado Jacob , cuando le conté lo que tenía pensado , Bella era una apasionada de la musica de los 70´s. Solo espero que no se hayan olvidado de ponerla en el estereo.

.-¿Me puedo quitar esto ya?.- pidió ella. Claro , supongo que al no haber notado ningún movimiento por mi parte , dió por hecho que nuestro paseo terminaba aquí.-

.-sí . ¿Estás lista?.- pregunté.-

.-no.-

.-no me digas eso.-

.-de acuerdo.- sonrió.- estoy lista.-

Entonces , mientras rogaba en silencio que todo saliese bien, le destapé los ojos.

* * *

BELLA POV.

.

.

.

La luz era tenue, aún así me molestaba un poco y me nublaba la vista. Me froté los ojos mientras se acostumbraban a la repentina claridad. Noté a James tras de mi, respiraba tan fuerte que parecía que terminaría con todo el oxígeno del lugar.

Era una habitación de hotel. No era uno de esos hoteles de ensueño , pero estaba bastante bien. Sobre la cama , había dos inmensos ramos de rosas blancas , mis favoritas. Tambien había una botella de champán y una caja de bombones...¡y una chimenea! siempre me han gustado las chimeneas.

Di dos pasos hacia el interior del cuarto.

Debímos marcharnos del Hale´s la primera vez que lo dije. Si lo huviésemos hecho , quizás ahora , podría disfrutar plenamente de esto , quizás , incluso , se me habrían caido un par de lagrimillas. Sin embrago, para mi desgracia , en lo único que lo que podía pensar ahora , lo único que me provocaba soltar un par de_ lagrimillas _en estos momentos , era el idiota más grande que había conocido nunca y el modo en que sus manos recorrían las interminables piernas de la siesa de Heidi.

No supe a quien odiaba más , si a Edward por engatusarme como a una niñata de colegio o a mi misma por permitirselo y seguirle el juego.

¿Que demonios me había pasado? Desde que lo conocí , no me ha llamado en exceso la atención, es decir no más allá de su físico..que dios sabe que es perfecto y no me pienso engañar , en cualquier otra circunstancia no habría dudado ni dos segundos en caer rendida a sus pies sin niguna clase de remordimiento, pero en realidad , no me había sentido atraida por él como me ha ocurrido esta noche, que pensé que me arrestarían por agresión mientras me hacía a un lado para cederle mi asiento a Heidi.

¿Que había sido eso ?¿celos?¿ celos de qué?.

Ni siquiera me molestó demasiado que James babease como los demás. A ver , un poco sí . Supuestamente está conmigo y una tiene su orgullo. Pero mi verdadero sufrimiento fué el darme cuenta de que quizás Edward la encontraba más interesante a ella , que a mi. Solo de pensarlo , se me ponía la carne de gallina.

.-¿Te gusta?.- preguntó James timidamente. No podía hablar , me limité a sonreirle y asentí.

Me acerqué a la cama y abri lentamente la caja de bombones. Cojí el más grande , ese que nadie se come por que para cuando te lo has terminado ya tenías los dedos pringados de chocolate, siempre fué mi preferido.

Me paré frente a la ventana bajo la atenta mirada de James.

.-¿Tiene terraza?.- pregunté y el asintió complacido , por que al parecer, me estaba gustando. Y no es que no me gustase. Era genial...

Abrí las puertas y salí al fresco de la noche.

Me apoyé en la barandilla mirando hacia la calle , donde la gente paseaba ajena al torbellino que se desarrollaba en mi mente. Cerré los ojos y suspiré muy fuerte. Una sensación de _dejavú_ , me invadió en cuanto los brazos de James me aprisionaron contra la barandilla , tal y como Edward había hecho antes , en el bar.

La sensación era completamente diferente , por que en estos momentos no sentí , _ni de lejos_ , el revoltijo que casi me deja sin aliento antes. Si cerraba fuerte , fuerte , los ojos , casi podía sentir el aliento de Edward sobre mis hombros , pero no era justo hacer eso. En realidad era una cabronada por que James se había esforzado un montón , sin saber que ahora mismo , me huviese dado igual estar en el Hilton o bajo un puente...pero no con él.

Tampoco es que me huviese enamorado de Edward , eso no hay ni que dudarlo. Pero me moría de ganas de saber qué se siente al besarle , al sentir sus caricias y todo eso que me había prometido en su apartamento , la noche que me robó las llaves. Me tiene demasiado intrigada.

Es gracioso pensar como un tío tan sumamente decepcionante en todos los sentidos , puede revolver mi mundo en cuestión de horas.

Apreté fuerte mis manos contra la barandilla en cuanto James comenzó a dejar tiernos besitos en el hueco de mi cuello. No podía hacer esto. No podía acostarme con James solo por compromiso. Tampoco podía contarle la verdad por que no se lo merecía.

.-¿Me das un momento? estoy un poco mareada. Voy al servicio , ahora vuelvo.-

.-¿Te encuentras bien?.- preguntó preocupado.-

.-Sí , es solo...creo que he bebido demasiado.-

En realidad no mentí. Había bebido bastante , pero no lo sufciciente como para sentirme mal. El verdadero motivo de mis nauseas era otro bien distinto...y se llamaba _rabia._

Me encerré en el cuarto de baño y me miré al espejo.

El maquillaje ya había perdido efecto y las oscuras ojeras bajo mis ojos empezaban a hacer acto de presencia. Mi pelo , apenas mantenía ya , las onditas tan monas que me había hecho antes de salir de casa y el vestido , ya no me sentaba tan bien.

Estaba hecha un asco.

Me refresqué la cara con agua y me senté en el borde de la bañera.

¿Que voy a hacer?¿como escapo de esto?.

James me gusta y dios sabe que no quiero estropear esto...esto que...bueno , no quiero estropearlo , por que seguro que mañana se me habrá pasado toda la tontería y Edward solo será un horrible recuerdo...pero ¿entonces?

¿Que hago? salgo y le digo"_ hey , ha sido genial este paseo , pero estoy cansada me voy a casa gracias por los bombones_" Ha alquilado una habitación de hotel. No soy tonta y sé perfectamente lo que eso significa...y no me extraña que lo hiciese , teniendo en cuenta mis antecedentes.

_¡Quiero llorar!_

Me deslicé hasta el suelo y apoyé mi cabeza sobre las rodillas , tenía que pensar , tenía que pensar...¡para que molestarme! seamos sinceros , lo de pensar no se me dá bien, eso es la especialidad de Leah...

¡Leah!

Saqué el movil del bolsito de mano que estrenaba esta noche y marqué el numero de mi amiga. Sabía que era una chorrada , pero no me paré a pensar. James no se quedaría tan tranquilo fuera despues de 20 minutos encerrada en el baño.

Esperé cuatro tonos y me salió el buzón de voz. Maldije como una histérica y volví a marcar , tampoco contestó esta vez , finalmente un último intento.

.-¿Bella?.- la chillona voz de Leah me sonó a cantico celestial.- ¿Bella?¿eres tú?.-

.-Leah.- susurre´. Solo me faltaba que James me escuchase.-

.-Bella , no te oigo bien , espera un momento , voy a salir.-

.-No tengo un momento.- me quejé más para mi , que para ella.-

Me puse en pie y me comencé a mirar en el espejo mientras esperaba. No tenía otra cosa que hacer.

.-Dime.- dijo finalmente.-

.-Leah , tengo un problemón...- confesé sin elevar el tono de voz.-

.-¡Te pasó algo!¿necesitas ayuda?.- preguntó asustada.-

.-Sí...pero no es grave. En realidad...- me mordí el labio sin saber como continuar. Me sentía tan ridícula.-

.-Bella ¿donde estás?.-

.-En un hotel.-

.-¿Un hotel? ¿con James?.-

.-Sí.-

.-¡Caramba chica! debiste dejarlo impresionado ¿eh? ya te dije que te ayudaría , esta noche no podrá escapar.-

.-Ese es el problema Leah...no quiero ...hoy no...- Joder , que dificil de explicar.- No quiero acostarme esta noche con James , Lee.-

.-¿Que no quieres?.-

.-No.-

.-¿Y por que no quieres?.- parecía un poco crispada. ¡Ja! , como si ella tuviese alguna clase de interés. Evidentemente no pensaba contarle el motivo por el cual no me apetecía tener sexo esta noche con James. No estaba preparada para admitirlo en voz alta y mucho menos a ella. Simplemente necesitaba que me facilitase una vía de escape.-

.-Por que no me apetece...-

.-¿Y que quieres que haga yo?¿que te teletrasporte?.-

.-No , no. Solo quiero que me ayudes a encontrar una excusa... creible...te lo suplico Leah , estoy desesperada . No te habría llamado si no fuese así.-

.-Joder...- bufó por lo bajo.- ¿donde está él?.-

.-Fuera.-

.-¿Fuera ?¿donde?.-

.-En la habitación.-

.-¿Y tú?.-

.-En el baño.-

.-¿Cuanto llevas en el baño?.-

.-Lo suficiente como para que piense que me ocurre algo , así que apurate.-

.-No me agobies , no pienso con claridad si me presionas...de acuerdo. Dile que te encuentras fatal.-

.-¡Eso es tan típico!. ¿Que le digo?¿que me duele la cabeza?.-

.-¡Yo que sé! inventate algo. Que tienes las tripas del revés ...que has vomitado. ¡eso! dile que has vomitado , seguro que no tendrá ganas de besarte despues de eso.-

.-En fin . Es lo único que me queda así que...-

.-Ahora en serio Bells , ¿ha pasado algo?.-

.-No...sí...no , es solo...ugh , ya te lo contaré ¿vale? ahora solo puedo pensar en que tengo que salir...¿sigues en el Hale´s?.- pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.-

.-Sí. Hija sí . No me puedo creer lo mal que canta esta gente Dios mio. Es que Emmet no entona una. ¿Y Edward? pff , dá pena.-

.-¿Edward sigue ahí?.- pregunté asombrada. No pensé que tardaría más de dos minutos en salir por piernas arrastrando a la rubia fuera del local.-

.-Sí , aquí sigue. Jasper ya se fué. Justo detrás de vosotros, dijo no sé que de una partida de poker o algo así., pero los demás siguen aquí.-

.-¿Y Heidi?.- pregunté lo más desiteresadamente que pude fingir.-

.-Heidi se fué tambien , un poco despues que Jasper ¡gracias a Dios! .-

.-¿Y Edward?.-

.-No , ya te he dicho que sigue aquí.-

.-Pero yo pensé...que él y ...ella.-

.-Ya , yo tambien lo pensé , pero al parecer cambiaron de idea. Fué super raro. Estaban a lo suyo , dale que te pego , dale que te pego. Joder , pensé que se pondrían allí , encima de la mesa y de repente...creo que fué a los dos minutos de marcharos vosotros, se separaron , Edward le dijo no sé que mierda y nada...adios muy buenas. Y gracias a dios , por que un meneo de melena más y creo que Rosalie le rapa el pelo al cero.-

Mi corazón brincó extasiado y yo no pude hacer nada por impedirlo. Sonreí como una idiota , de pronto mi humor había mejorado considerablemente. Me miré en el espejo. El maquillaje volvía a brillar cubriendo perfectamente mis ojeras , el pelo , volvía a caer en una suave y sedosa cascada y el vestido volvía a sentarme de muerte...incluso un poco mejor que antes.

.-¿Bella sigues ahí?.- estaba tan feliz que ni me acorbdaba de que Leah , seguía al teléfono.-

.-Sigo aquí Lee. Pero tengo que colgar. Gracias por ayudarme y...no se lo cuentes a nadie, por fa.-

.-No te preocupes. Me daría verguenza que se enterasen...- se burló.- Pero mañana me lo cuentas todo.-

.-Todo. Lo prometo.- crucé mis dedos tras la espalda. No tenía pensado contarle a nadie lo que me estaba pasando...principalmente por que ni yo misma , sabía que era exactamente.-

.-Nos vemos mañana. Suerte.-

.-Gracias , un beso.-

Con un último suspiro ante el espejo, me decidí a salir.

No sabía como se tomaría James mi repentino ataque de gastrointeritis con vómitos añadidos, pero de pronto , me dió igual.

Ellos no se habían ido juntos. ¿había algo más importante que eso?.-

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

BELLA POV.

.

.

.

.-¡Cuentanoslo todo!.-

Asustada presencié como mis migas , Leah , Rosalie , Victoria e incluso ¡Alice! , entraban por la puerta de mi casa , con un montón de bolsas en la mano.

.-¿Que haceis aquí?.- pregunté.-

.-Bueno , no creerías que te ibas a escaquear . Leah nos contó lo que te pasó anoche y hemos venido a ver si podíamos ayudar.- explicó Rosalie.-

.-y si de paso podemos pasar un buen rato , mejor que mejor .- aseguró Alice encogiendose de hombros.-

Me giré hacia Leah con rabia en la mirada. Sopesando que hacer primero , si clavarle astillas bajo las uñas o dejarme de sensiblerías y optar por diseccionarla poco a poco , mientras aún estuviese viva-.

.-¡Me prometiste que no dirías nada!.- me quejé.-

.-Sí , pero eso no era más importarte que contárselo.- se burló.-

Me mordí el labio aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Ya había sido suficiente el bochorno de anoche , mientras ponía en práctica lo aprendido en clase de teatro hace años , cuando mi madre se empeñó en que debía convertirme en una _Shirley Temple_, aún sabiendo que a mi , no me hacía gracia.

Fingí unas cuantas arcadas , mientras me sentaba en el suelo del cuarto de baño del hotel , con un James bastante preocupado al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando salí , estaba tan colorada por el esfuerzo y por la verguenza , que se lo creyó todo.

Así que simplemente me abrazó y vimos la tele mientras nos quedábamos dormidos. Despues me acompañó a casa y me pidió que descansara , que me llamaría de noche.

Y ahora tengo aquí al _batallón cotilla_ esperando respuestas...¿que querían que les dijera?.¿que no me tiré a James por que solo podía pensar en el tío que peor me cae en el mundo?.¿Como les iba a decir algo así?.

Leah me mataría por haberla obligado a escucharme durante horas lo estúpido que es. Rosalie me diría que soy idiota perdida y me miraría con esa cara tan insoportablemente sabihonda que tiene , Victoria se reiría de mi y Alice...¿que cojones está haciendo Alice en mi casa a las 12 del mediodía un sabado?.

.-¡Bellaaaa!.- me gritó Victoria desde el salón.- Te estamos esperaaaandooo.-

Con un suspiro desesperado comencé a cerrar la puerta , cuando justo pasó por delante el mayor de mis problemas. Con el pelo mojado por el sudor los mofletes colorados y la camiseta blanca de deporte deliciosamente pegada a su abdomen...

.-¿Ya estás aquí?.- preguntó con la respiración entrecortada. Y yo tuve que dejar de recorrer mentalmente con mi lengua , el hueco de su cuello para poder contestarle.-

.-¿Qué?.- _muy bien Bella .-_

.-Te preguntaba si ya habías llegado. Llamé a tu puerta , antes de salir a correr para saber que tal te había ido la noche, ya que no viniste a dormir. Pero no contestó nadie.-

.-Ahhh , ya. Bueno , llegué hace una hora.-

.-¿Y que tal?.¿lo pasaste bien anoche?.-

Seguro que disfrutaría como nunca en su vida , si le contase como me fué en realidad anoche.

.-La verdad es que sí...-mentí.- aunque supongo que igual que tú. Al final ¿que tal todo con Heidi ? parecía que os iba bien cuando me marché.- respondí en plan listilla , sabiendo que en realidad no había pasado nada entre ellos.-

.- Sí , lo pasé bastante bien , es una chica muy simpática .-aseguró con media sonrisa.-

.-¿Y donde está?¿ya la has despachado?.- saltaba de alegría en mi interior esperando un _"la verdad es que no ha pasado nada_.."" _en realidad no era lo que yo buscaba.." _o un_.." ella no eres tú.." _vale , Bella. DESPIERTA

Soltó una de esas risillas tan encantadoras que solo usa cuando intenta ponerme nerviosa.-

.-La verdad es que he quedado con ella esta tarde. Ayer se tuvo que marchar y no pudimos..._continuar _con lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero no te preocupes. En cuanto tenga algo importante que contar, serás la primera en saberlo ya que te veo bastante interesada...-

.-¡Bella! , se va a enfriar el café.- esta vez fué Alice la que berreó desde el interior de mi casa.-

.-Creo que te reclaman .- informó.- que te lo pases bien , Bella. Nos vemos luego.-

No me despedí, no respiré y no pestañeé.

Mierda.

No pasaron la noche juntos , por que ella no pudo , no por que en realidad él pusiera alguna traba de las que yo había imaginado.

Sintiendome todavía como la paria más grande del universo. Volví al interior de la casa y me senté junto a Victoria , que me ofrecía pastelitos de todas las formas y colores.

.- Bien , empieza.-

.-Yo...no tengo nada que decir.- si antes no me apetecía hablar del tema, ahora me apetecía mucho menos.-

.-No me vengas con esas Isabella. ¡claro que tienes mucho que decir! para empezar. ¿por que te has propuesto dejar a James a palo seco en cada una de vuestras citas? .- exclamó Rose.- por que vamos, a este paso , tendremos que hacer una colecta entre todos y pagarle una chica de compañía.-

Todas rieron excepto yo, que seguía minuciosamente cualquier sonido que viniese del piso de arriba, para enterarme de cuando saliese por la puerta.

.-Vamos a ver.- comenzó Alice.- ¿A ti te gusta?.- yo asentí distraida.- ¿Entonces?, es que no lo entiendo. ¿Tiene algún problema físico o algo así?, no sé. ¿Tiene la espalda llena de granos supurantes? o ¿está lleno de pelo? o...¿la tiene pequeña?.

.-¡Es más!, ¿se la has visto alguna vez?.- continuó Leah haciendo que todas rompiesen a reir.-

.-he conocido a alguien...- susurré , casi sin querer.-

Mis amigas mantuvieron silencio mientras se miraban unas a las otras. Yo , y mi maldita boca . Ahora no habrá Dios , que las eche de aquí.

.-¿Cuando?.- preguntaron.-

.-Hará...un tiempo.-

.-¿Donde?.-

.-Ehhh...por ahí.-

.-¿Lo conocemos?.-

.-¡No!.- grité .- no lo conoceis...es del...trabajo.- sudaba como si acabase de correr los 100 metros lisos.-

.-¿Es pintor?.- preguntó Victoria , siempre interesada en todo lo que esté relacionado con el arte.-

.-No, es...mecánico.- improvisé dándome una colleja mental por ser tan torpe.-

Rosalie me miró demostrandome que no se creía ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

.-¿No lo habías conocido en el trabajo? No sé Bella , pero o el museo se ha vuelto bastante permisivo o no me imagino un taller de coches en medio de la sala Mesopotámica.-

.-No , lo... lo conocí en... su trabajo.- tartamudeé, joder...esto se me dá fatal.-

.-Vale , mecánico , dejémoslo así por el momento... Ahora cuenta, ¿que pasa con él?.-

.-No lo sé...es raro , por que...en realidad ni siquiera me gusta , creo que...simplemente me tiene intrigada.- esto si me fué más facil de decir , por que era la verdad. La única que había dicho hasta el momento.-

.-Bueno , esto se pone interesante.- exclamó Alice dando palmaditas.- ¿Es guapo?.-

.-Es _más_ que guapo.- afirmé maldiciendo al inquilino del piso de arriba, que ahora mismo , paseaba de un lado al otro de su apartamento. Sin darme cuenta me encontré a mi misma atendiendo , más a lo que sucedía en el segundo , que a mis propias amigas.-.-

.-¿Como se llama?.-

¡ Mierda.! ¿como se llama?... Idiota.

.-Ehhh...Pe..Pe..¡Pete!.- ¿En serio?¿Pete? ¿que pseudónimo es ese? No creo que a Edward le gustase si algún día se llega a enterar. Sonreí para mis adentros.-

.-¿Pete?.- preguntó Rosalie burlona.- joder Bells , ¿que clase de nombre es _Pete_?.- comenzó a reir.-

.-Bueno , no creo que tengas mucho que decir sobre el nombre , teniendo en cuenta que tu te acuestas con un tío que se llama Emmet.- contraataqué.-

.-¡Oye! mi abuelo se llamaba Emmet .- se quejó Alice en broma.- es un nombre muy bonito y con mucha clase.- rodé los ojos mientras la rubia sonreía engreída.

.-Vale , quitando el hecho de que tenga nombre de mariquita y todo eso.- rompió el hielo Victoria.- ¿que pasa con él ?¿ hay temita , no hay temita? ¿qué? por que algo tendrás que hacer Bella.-

.-No lo sé. James me gusta , calro que me gusta , me encanta . Es el mejor tío con el que me he cruzado jamás , pero_ Ed-¡Pete!. _Es diferente. Es un puto cabrón insoportable y Dios sabe que se merece una patada en los huevos casi cada dos segundos...pero es que...-

.-Te gusta.- sentenció Alice con media sonrisa.-

.-no me gusta.- lloriqueé.-

.-¡Claro que no te gusta!¡solo te lo quieres tirar!.- gritó Rose.-

Asentí , agradecida de que mi mejor amiga tenga la mente en la misma onda que yo.

.-Bueno , ¿y donde está el problema? hazlo. Tíratelo.-

.-No puedo...-

.-¿Por que no? No tienes nada serio con James, ni con nadie. Ese chico..._Pete_..- hizo una mueca.- ¿esta comprometido?.-

.-¿Comprometido?.- grité a carcajada limpia.- No creo ni que sepa lo que eso significa.-

.-¿Entonces?.-

.-Yo no creo que deba hacer eso Rose.- interrumpió Alice.- vale que no tiene nada oficial con James , pero eso no significa que no le deba un minimo de lealtad.-

.-Alice , con todo mi respeto ¿de que estás hablando?. Ella no le debe nada a nadie. No son novios y por como estan sucediendo las cosas no tienen ninguna pinta de llegar a serlo.¿Y si ese chico resulta que es el amor de su vida?.- negué freneticamente con la cabeza.- eso no lo sabes Bella.- me regañó apuntandome con el dedo.- podría serlo. Y podrías dejarlo escapar , solo por guardarle la cara al tío con el que se supone que tienes que estar , aunque no te guste ; por que Bella , James no te gusta.-

.-¿Y tú que sabes?.- grité molesta.- claro que me gusta , es solo..._Pete _depierta mi curiosidad de otra manera.-

.-Bien, pues entonces la solución es fácil. Sacia tu curiosidad.- opinó Victoria.- ¿que pierdes?. Quedas con él , te lo tiras y cuando termines quizás te des cuenta de que solo era eso , curiosidad...o quizás no y te enamores perdidamente de él , pero eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo pruebes.-

.-¿Os estais escuchando?.- gritó leah.- no les hagas caso Bells , solo intentan llevarte por el mal camino , como ellas son dos perras , creen que tu tambien.-

.-¿Y cual sería segun tu _¡ioh diosa de las relaciones amorosas! _la mejor solución.- gritó la peliroja.-

.- Es evidente. Tiene que seguir con James , solo está bloqueada. No había más que verla ayer babeando por él , en cuanto le vio en el Hale´s cantando. Se tiró toda la actuación en un mundo paralelo donde ella y su cantante eran los unicos habitantes.-

.-Pero ¿de que hablas?.- bramó Victoria.- quizás no os disteis cuenta por que todas estabais demasiado ocupadas mirandoos el ombligo.- acusó Vicky.- pero Bella ayer , estaba más interesada en discutir con Edward que en besarse con su _noviete. _Y teniendo en cuenta que Edward le parece el ser más molesto del universo , yo diría que estás equivocada Leah.-

Victoria lo dijo sin ninguna intención escondida , sin un doble sentido. Pero en cuanto la escuché nombrar a Edward y mi supuesto interés en la misma frase , me aterre´...y más aún , cuando fuí testigo de como los engranajes de la cabeza de mi amiga Rosalie hacían _click_ , dando paso a una mueca extraña , mientras me clavaba sus brillantes ojos acero, abiertos como platos.

Dios mio. _Lo sabe_, no sabría explicar por que , pero lo sabe.

.-Bella , en serio ¿a quien vas a hacerle caso? ¿a la rubia que se cree perfecta y no ha tenido una relación en su vida?.- señaló a Rosalie.- ¿a la pelirroja lesbiana y promiscua?.-señaló a Victoria.- o a nosotras dos.- Alice y Leah adoptaron un semblante dulce , casi angelical y yo sonreí.-

.-¡Por favor!.- gruñó Rosalie.- Mira Bella. Haz lo que quieras , ¿quieres seguir con James y comenzar una cosa que no tiene sentido por que ni siquiera tu te la crees o prefieres probar suerte?.-

.-Sinceramente , no tengo ni idea de lo que quiero hacer, y vosotras me estais liando más de lo que ya estaba antes.-

.-Perdona por querer ayudarte.- se quejó Leah.-

Me tapé la cara con un cojín y me encerré en mi mundo felíz , mientras ellas seguían debatiendo sobre mi vida.

Por un lado , estaban Alice y Leah que opinaban que tenía que darle una oportunidad al amor e intentarlo con James. ¿intentar que? nunca he dicho que quisiese salir con él en plan serio . Vale que es buen chico y que me lo paso estupendamente con él , pero aunque Edward no huviese aparecido , no creo que huviesemos llegado muy lejos. Así que tampoco es como si su opinión , que tiraba siempre hacia el lado romantico de la vida , me sirviese de ayuda.

Y por el otro lado , estaban Rosalie y Vicky.

Ellas quieren que intente seducir a Pete... Y seguramente su idea me parecería estupenda, si Pete no fuese Edward y si no estuviese preparandose ahora mismo para ir a mantener relaciones sexuales con la diosa de la belleza...joder _¡quiero llorar!_

La tarde siguió igual . Debatiendo los pormenores de lanzarme al vacío o aferrarme a lo seguro. por dios , ¡si solo me lo quiero follar! ¿¡desde cuando hace falta rellenar unos impresos y pedir audiencia para poder tirarse a un tío!

Las chicas estaban exahustas. Normal . Pasamos momentos bastante criticos , por que como en todas las discusiones de esta clase , salieron a relucir un par de comentarios desafortunados , recordando algún momento en el que _fulanita_ se lio con _citranito_ , que en realidad estaba con _menganita_...vamos, que casi tenemos que separar a Leah y a Rose , cuando esta le echó en cara un deslíz que tuvo hace años con uno de sus novietes...¡que estress!

¿No se supone que estaban aquí pòr mi?¿para hacerme sentir mejor?.

.-Bueno , ya es suficiente.- grité desesperada en el momento en el que mis dos amigas volvían a estar a punto de tirarse de los pelos.- Os agradezco muchísimo vuestra ayuda y dedicación , pero tengo que trabajar un poco.-

Me levanté del sillón y me estiré mientras ellas iban recogiendo sus cosas.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí mientras desfilaban una por una hacia la calle.

.-Bella , decidas lo que decidas , sabes que te apoyo , por que te quiero como una hermana...-comenzó Leah.-

.-Gracias.-

.-Solo quiero que sepas , que estaré tremendamente decepcionada si no escoges a James.- besó mis mejillas haciendome reir.- Y por Dios , espero que me lo cuentes todo con lujo de detalles , cuando te decidas a hacer algo.-

.-Si , Lee . Prometo que cuando lo haga , os citaré y os daré una detallada conferencia sobre lo ocurrido , quizás os prepare un dossier a cada una , si eso os hace felices .- exclamé mientras la empujaba levemente hacia fuera.-

Ya salían del portal entre risas cuando Rosalie se giró hacia mi .

.-¿En serio no se te ocurrió nada mejor que _Pete_?.- preguntó en voz baja para que solo yo la escuchase.- No creo que él estuviese muy contento.- comentó señalando con el mentón el piso de arriba.-

Miré fijamente a mi amiga y me encogide hombros. De nada me valdría negar lo que ella ya había descubierto . Me conocía mejor de lo que había pensado. Rosalie sonrió.

.- Un último consejo.- pidió y yo rodé los ojos .- mi abuela siempre decía ,"_ la curiosidad no saciada , es como una enfermedad que te devora lentamente."- _se puso muy seria y yo rei.-

.-Ya. Mi abuela era más de "_la curiosidad mató al gato"_.-

.-¡Que drástica tu abuela! ¿no?.- bromeó .- En fin Belita. Tú sabes lo que es mejor para ti. Solo te pido una cosa... Pásatelo bien.-

Me abrazó y besó mis mejillas , antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

* * *

EDWRAD POV.

.

.

.

Mentiría si dijese que no he estado toda la tarde con la oreja pegada en la puerta de Bella.

Tengo una hermana y por experiencia sé , que esta clase de reuniones despues de una noche de fiesta , solo significan una cosa.

_"vamos a hablar de chicos"_

Y aunque no es que me apeteciese conocer la pericia sexual de mi hermano , en cuanto le tocase el turno de exposición a Rosalie , ni por supuestísimo , el modo en el que mi hermanita disfruta en la cama con Jasper , no puedo decir lo mismo del caso Bella-James.

¿Se habrían acostado ya?

Si ya lo habían hecho , sabía que el nivel de éxito a la hora de cumplir mis expectativas con ella , había descendido notablemente.

Ojalá se haya quedado dormida de nuevo.

Y en el fondo me jode , por que James es buen tío, un poco paradito , pero buen tío. Probablemente , si no se huviese interpuesto entre mi objetivo y yo , podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos... pero no es el caso.

_.-¿y tú que sabes?.- _gritó Bella de pronto, parecía molesta. Pequé más la oreja a la puerta y seguí escuchando.- _claro que me gusta...es solo que Pete despierta mi curiosidad de otra manera._

¿Pete?¿quien coño es Pete?

Pensé que solo tenía a James en el punto de mira...incluso pensé que yo le hacía algo de gracia , pero añadir a un tío más a la lista...joder , esto se pone difícil.

_.-pues sacia tu curiosidad_.- le aconsejaba ahora Victoria.-

¡Claro que debe saciar su curiosidad ¡pero conmigo!

Habría jurado que lo de Heidi no le había sentado demasiado bien, y que su mosqueo venía por que estaba un poquito celosona...pero ahora que el tal _Pete_ entraba en escena , ya no sé que pensar.

Subí de nuevo a casa.

Me dí una ducha , a ver si el agua caliente aclaraba mis ideas.

A ver , era una putada que Bella pasase de mi , por que ya me había hecho ilusiones con lo de llevarmela a la cama y todo eso , pero tampoco había que dramatizar ¿no? al fin y al cabo , había más tías. Seguramente encontraría a alguna que me llamase la atención , soy un tío atractivo y fácil , una combinación brutal para alguien de mi edad..._vale , Edward. Estás solo en casa y estás hablando contigo mismo. No hace falta que te engañes..._

La verdad es que Bella me gusta.

Mucho.

Me gusta lo suficiente como para haber _despachado_ (como ella misma dijo) a una tía tan sumamente perfecta como Heidi , una vez que vi que Bella se marchaba con James...ahhh James.

No me molestaba demasiado que Bella medio estuviese con él por que , sin querer darmelas de engreido , creo que le gusto yo más . Pero no conocía a este Pete. No tenía ni idea de como era , de donde , en que trabajaba...¿y si era más rico , más guapo , mas listo...?

Salí de la ducha y seguí escuchando a las chicas parlotear como cotorras , incluso mi hermana daba su opinión.

¿Como pueden las tías conocer tan bien a sus amigas , si todas sus conversaciones son así? Hablan unas sobre otras , tan rápìdo , que la mayoría de las veces ni se les entiende. Se interrumpen , sueltan suspiritos y grititos cada dos palabras y aún así , son capaces de atender perfectamente a dos conversaciones a la vez.

Cuando terminé de vestirme , me dí cuenta de que ya no se oían los gritos.

Deben haberse marchado.

Me pegué a la puerta para escuchar mejor ,pero nada. Definitivamente mi hermana y _su corral _, se habían ido. Así que Bella estaba sola.

Me planteé el bajar como quien no quiere la cosa y sacar algún tema de conversación que muy habilmente , modificaría a mi antojo hasta que sin que ella se diese cuenta , llegasemos al tema _Pete_...o quizás , sería mejor que dejase de hacer el idiota y me preparase para la cita que tras muchos ruegos por su parte ,había aceptado tener con Heidi.

Me tiré del pelo algo desesperado. ¿que hacer?.

Marcharme ahora y disfrutar de una noche de sexo desenfrenado con _"miss America"_ o quedarme en casa lloriqueando por algo que no voy a conseguir.

Me lo planteé durante dos segundos , auqnue la respuesta estaba clara desde un primer momento. Definitivamente , me voy.

Fuí a mi habitación a por mi cazadora , esta noche haría mucho frío.

Cojí tambien las llaves y me recoloqué el pelo una última vez , aún sabiendo que no había nada que hacer. No importa que tan resistente sea la gomina que le pongo , nunca, jamás , se mantiene en su sitio más de cinco minutos.

Mi madre siempre se volvía loca para peinarme cuando era un niño, por que ibamos a un colegio de pijos y había que estar presentable. Con Emmet lo tenía fácil , por que sus ricitos eran adorables (palabras de ella) y con Alice lo arreglaba poniendole dos coletas...yo siempre fuí el punto de discordia.

Siempre.

Solté un largo suspiro y abrí la puerta.

Salí a toda prisa mientras apagaba la luz , así que no pude evitar asustarme cuando me encontré de frente con la dueña de mis fantasías más prohibidas.

* * *

BELLA POV.

.

.

.

.-¿Bella?¿que haces aquí?.- preguntó agarrandome rápidamente de los hombros para impedir que me cayese.-

.-¿Ya te ibas?.- le pregunté.-

Lo que era una completa estupidez, claro que se iba. Había quedado con Heidi.

Perdí demasiado tiempo en casa , pensando sobre que hacer. Repitiendo en mi cabeza los comentarios de los _dos bandos_ que habían formado mis amigas hace un rato. Tenía que haber subido antes , mucho antes.

.-Sí...-contestó dudoso.- he...he quedado.-

.-Con Heidi.- afirmé y él asintió.-

Me dí la vuelta totalmente derrotada y un tanto abochornada y entonces las palabras de Rose vinieron a mi mente sin ser invitadas.

"_ La curiosidad no saciada , es como una enfermedad que te devora lentamente."_

No sería mi caso.

.-Edward.- le llamé intentando mantener mi tono de voz.- ¿le molestaría mucho a Heidi esperar un rato? Tengo un pequeño problema con el que creo , que solo tú puedes ayudarme.-

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar , le empujé hacia el interior de la casa cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

* * *

Ya lo sé. Me quereis matar.

Os juro que he dejado algunas neuronas en el camino mientras escribía este capítulo. Es largo , laaarguiiiísimo. Lo sé.

Solo espero que no os aburra.

Iba a cortarlo a la mitad , pero estoy segura de que me habría encontrado un par de sicarios en mi puerta si llego a dejaros solo con la parte de James. ¿me equivoco?.

Bien , ahora lo interesante...¿que pasará?¿que quiere Bella? ¿de que opinión sois vosotras?.

Estais con la rubia engreída y la pelirroja promiscua o con las románticas...

Espero vuestra opinión.

Como siempre , gracias a todas las que comentan , leen y me añaden en favoritos y en alertas.

Espero veros a todas por aquí. Me despido ya.

Muchos besitos.

L.


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes no me pertenecen , la historia sí que es mia.

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Edward me miraba entre aterrado , divertido e incrédulo.

Y todas y cada una de sus reacciones , eran normales. Principalmente por que sin darle ninguna clase de explicacion lógica y coherente , comencé a quitarle la cazadora.

Había estado pensando...creo haber dicho en alguna ocasión , que a mi ,pensar no se me dá bien. Pues esta es la prueba feaciente de ello.

Edward estaba parado frente a mi , enarcando una ceja y dejándose hacer , mientras mis manos le tocaban temblorosas el pecho sobre la camiseta. Me sentía como una novata , como si nunca huviese desnudado a un tío en mi vida...claro que las otras veces, el chico en cuestión me había dado permiso o al menos , estaba al tanto de lo que le iba a hacer.

Comencé a levantar torpemente el borde de su camiseta. Me latía tan rápido el corazón , que simplemente estaba esperando el momento en el que decidiese pararse y así impedir que cometiese una locura o metiese más la pata , lo cual sería imposible , por que no podía hacer algo peor de lo que estaba haciendo .

Le saqué la camiseta por completo y lo miré..._detenidamente._

Era glorioso, casi irreal.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana iluminándolo desde atrás , dándole un aire casi etereo , parecía un ángel...

Ppfff ¿un angel?.¿pero que clase de chorradas pienso? era un tío. Un tío que estaba increiblemente bueno , pero un tío al fin y al cabo.

Cuando terminé de admirar , _cual mongolita _su bien definido torso , subí la vista hacia su cara , que tenía una mueca bastante distinta a la que yo pretendía provocar.

.-Bella...¿que estás haciendo exactamente?.- preguntó divertido.-

¿Que le digo? ¿que estoy intentando desnudarle? eso es evidente , y ya que estamos , podría poner un poco de su parte. Ya sé que no soy Heidi ...pero él tampoco es Brad Pitt.

.-Edward. No me preguntes lo que estoy haciendo , por que ni yo misma lo sé.- contesté llevandome las manos a la cara.-

¿puede alguien ser mas penoso?...mejor que nadie conteste. Ya me flajelo bastante bien yo solita

Me separó las manos dejando mi verguenza al descubierto.

.-¿Que pretendes? quizás esa era la pregunta adecuada.- dijo más para él que para mi.- ¿que es lo que pretendías hacer?.-

Me estaba clavando esos ojos verdes tan brillantes que siempre le acompañan. Y yo no puedo pensar cuando me mira, así que tuve que decirle la verdad

.-Solo quería comprobar algo.- susurré muy bajito.-

.-¿Qué ?.- preguntó acercandose más a mi.-

.-Que solo quería comprobar una cosa.- repetí subiendo un poco el tono de voz.-

.-¿El que?.-

.-Nada una tontería...mejor me voy , por que me parece que de un momento a otro voy a echarme a llorar y...la verdad , es que no me gustaría que tu estuvieses delante.-

Pude notar perfectamente como sofocaba una risa. Y se lo agradecí en el alma , por que si aún por encima se llega a reir en mi cara... no quería ni imaginarmelo.

Intenté separarme de él para irme a mi casa , pero no me soltó las manos. Le miré con una súplica en los ojos , pero ya debería haber sabido , que no me sería tan facil escapar de él. ¿Desde cuando Edward Cullen me ponía las cosas fáciles?.

.-Edward...por favor.- supliqué.-

.-No pretenderás llegar a mi casa , comenzar a desnudarme...- se detuvo unos segundos.-...por que eso es lo que intentabas hacer ¿no?.- asentí _supermegaultrahiper_ ruborizada.- Pues no pretenderás que te deje marcharte así , sin más.-

.-¿Por que no?.- lloriqueé.-

.-Al menos dime que es lo que querías comprobar. Es lo justo.-

Prometo que en las 21 veces y media que había imaginado esta escena , mientras aún estaba en la seguridad de mi apartamento , esto no se desarrollaba así. De haberlo sabido , juro sobre la tumba de mi _muy sabia _abuela , que nunca habría subido , jamás habría llamado a la puerta y ni se me habría pasado por la cabeza intentar quitarle ninguna prenda de ropa...

.-¿Bella?...- me apremió. Me mordí el labio para reprimir las lágrimas.- Vamos, no es tan difícil. La parte más complicada ya la has hecho.- se burló.-

.-Eres un idiota.- susurré.- ¿¡por que tienes que ser así!.- grité fuerte.- ¿por que tienes que comportarte como un niñato creido todo el tiempo?¿quien te crees que eres?.- me revolví y logré soltarme de su amarre. Sus cejas estaban juntas , lo cuál demostraba que tampoco estaba muy contento con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.-

.-Solo te estaba haciendo una pregunta. No hace falta que te pongas así .-

.-¿Así como?.- grité de vuelta.-

.-¡Así de histérica!. ¿¡te das cuenta de que podría denunciarte!.- gritó ahora él, dejandome helada.- no me mires así , podría hacerlo . Me has dado dos motivos.- enarqué una ceja mientras observaba los dedos que había colocado él frente a mis ojos- Uno, ayanamiento de morada y dos, acoso.- bufé.-

.-¿Acoso?. Mira Edward , has sido tú , el que me ha estado acosando todas estas semanas , no me vengas ahora con el rollito inocente por que no cuela.-

.-¿Que es lo que querías comprobar Bella? dímelo y quedarás libre de cargos.-

Sonreí alucinada por lo idiota que puede llegar a ser. En ningún momento me creí lo de la denuncia , por que seguramente le daría más verguenza a él ponerla , que a mi que me declarasen culpable...pero mira tu por donde , se lo iba a decir. Le iba a decir el motivo por el cual estaba intentando...lo que estaba intentando... A ver si seguía con esa carita de gilipollas una vez me escuchase.

.-¿Quieres saberlo?.-

.-Sí , quiero saberlo.-

.-Vale...pues estaba intentando comprobar...que el hecho de ser un tío totalmente decepcionante te lo tomas tan en serio , que lo extiendes a todos y cada uno de los terrenos de tu vida.- me miró aún más extrañado.- lo que quiero decir , Edward , para que lo entiendas...es que tenías razón. Has estado durante semanas comiendome el coco, intentando seducirme y finalmente lo has conseguido...has conseguido que me pique la curiosidad , y aunque no es algo de lo que me sienta realmente orgullosa, en el fondo , necesito saber como sería...por que estoy absolutamente convencida de que eres un desastre. De que toda esa seguridad que aparentas tener , todo ese aire macarra engreido es una pose y que en el fondo , no vales ni para tomar por el culo. Por que estoy segurísima de que la tienes pequeña y de que además , eres eyaculador precoz , por que si no...no...no tendrías la necesidad de estar tocándome las pelotas durante todo este tiempo y la primera vez que te mandé a paseo , te habrías ido a por otra sin más...por que...un tío...como tú...no debería de tener problemas a la hora de conseguir alguna tía sin tener que perseguirme a mi.-

Tenía el pulso acelerado y la respiración descompasada.

Soy consciente de que se me había ido un poco la olla con mi exposición , pero es que solté en un par de frases toda la frustración que arrastraba desde que lo conocí.

Demasiadas palabras , demasiadas para al final , resumirlas en una sola frase._No entendía como un tío como Edward , podía fijarse en mi._

¿A eso se resumía todo?¿era inseguridad? pues sí que tardé en darme cuenta.

.-¿Has acabado?.- preguntó con semblante serio. Me limité a asentir.- bien , por que ahora me toca a mi...- tomo aire.- He estado durante semanas comiendote el coco , como tu dices , por que me gustas , como ya te dije. No es que me alegre de que pienses que soy un desastre , pero sí de que al menos , pique tu curiosidad. No pretendo ser un macarra , ni tampoco un creído, simplemente me divierte hacerte rabiar. No soy ni eyaculador precoz , ni tengo problemas de potencia , ni muchísimo menos la tengo pequeña pero sï que tienes razón en algo...- se acercó a mi y se agachó un poco , colocandose a mi altura.- no me costaría mucho encontrar a otra tía que si esté interesada en mi.-

En ese momento, lo habría matado. No por que estuviese siendo el tío más engreido , chulo , narcisista y pedante del mundo. Eso lo encontré de lo más normal en él . Quería matarlo , por que todo lo que me estaba contando , yo , ya lo sabía. Él tenía razón y yo no. Y no tener la razón , es algo que me puede.

Sin decir una palabra me giré y abrí la puerta dispuesta a dejar ese apartamento y no volver a pisarlo en mi vida,cuando una mano salida de la nada ,pasó junto a mi cabeza y cerró la puerta de golpe evitando así mi huida.

.-Pero para tu desgracia...no me interesa ninguna otra tía..- me susurró al oido.-...y estoy dispuesto a revocar con hechos...todas tus sopechas.-

Me giré hacia él con intención de gritarle como una loca lo muy..._ugh _que era ...pero cuando por fin iba a hacerlo , cuando por fin tenía listas en mi cabeza las frases y los insultos con los que le iba a rebatir... no pude mover los labios , por que la boca de Edward , presionaba salvaje , deliciosa y desesperadamente la mia.

Mientras mi conciencia , intentaba convencerme de que me alejase , mi cuerpo se regocijaba con cada toque , con cada beso , mordisco o lametón .

Aunque de ello dependiese mi vida , no habría sido capáz de parar.

Mis manos , que habían adquirido voluntad propia , se aferraron al pelo de Edward mientras este , no paraba de besarme.

No eran besos suaves , ni dulces , ni tampoco tenían un caríz romántico. Eran rudos , bastos ,incluso agresivos...

Eran perfectos.

De un golpe seco , me pegó contra la pared. No me hizo daño. Se preocupó de poner sus manos contra mi espalda para amortiguar el golpe.

Yo besaba sus labios desesperada , no me importaba la falta de aire , me bastaba con su aliento.

Las manos de Edward fueron directas al cierre de mi pantalón , el cual abrió para luego quitarmelo con fuertes tirones , sin dejar de rozar ni un solo segundo mi piel con sus labios...esto era el cielo. Me dí cuenta de que no estaba siendo suficientemente participativa por que estaba demasiado distraida con el suave tacto de su pelo , así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano , deslicé mis manos hacia su pecho y continué bajando hasta que encontré su cinturón.

Si habitualmente soy torpe , nadie puede imaginarse hasta donde soy capáz de llegar cuando un tío bueno , medio desnudo me arrincona contra una pared y comienza a enterrar sus manos en mis nalgas.

Solté un jadeo.

Intenté por todos los medios soltar ese cruel mecanismo de cierre , pero el cinturón me tenía ganada la guerra desde antes de empezarla.Él se dió cuenta , así que agarrando mis dos manos entre una de las suyas , me facilitó el trabajo y lo soltó .

Cuando logré despojarlo del pantalón , volvió a empujarme contra la pared y presionó completamente su cuerpo contra el mío. No podía respirar , no quería respirar, solo pensaba en lo bien que se sentiria el quedarse así por siempre.

Bajó la intensidad de sus besos y simplemente recorrió mis mejillas , mi mentón, mi cuello..tan solo rozando sus labios.

Pegó su frente contra la mia y cerró los ojos.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas. Por un momento pensé que esto se acababa aquí.

Que no había sido más que un tonto arrebato momentaneo...¡cuanto me equivoqué!

Sin ninguna clase de aviso , Edward me elevó en el aire , momento que yo aproveché para enredar mis piernas en su cintura. Caminó hacia atrás , sin dejar de besarme hasta que chocó con el muble del recibidor , donde estaba el teléfono.

Sin dudarlo unos segundos , tiró al suelo todo lo que estaba sobre el mueble y me tumbó allí , mientras se inclinaba hacia mi , encajando su cuerpo entre mis piernas.

Una de sus manos apretaba mi pecho sobre la camisa , mientras la otra hacia lo propio con mi muslo. Yo quería más , necesitaba más , así que comencé a desabrocharme la ropa y él se dedicó a darme pequeños mordisquitos en el lóbulo de la oreja...

.-Has tardado mucho en decidirte...-susurró con la voz sumamente ronca...un sonido que se fué directo al centro de mis piernas.-

.-Lo sé.- admití sin sentir verguenza...ya no era capáz de sentir nada . Nada , excepto a él.-

Cuando ya por fin logré arrancarme la camisa y el sujetador , Edward descendió hasta alcanzar uno de mis pechos entre sus labios.

Los gemidos salían de mi boca sin que pudiese si quiera impedirlo , mientras sus dientes tironeaban juguetonamente de mis pezones...me volvía loca. _Él era mi infierno y a mi , me estaba gustando el calor , más de lo que debería..._

Con la ayuda de mis pies y de una de sus manos logré despojarle de sus boxers que ahora mismo debían de estar tirados por algún lugar desconocido de la entrada.

Se inclinó una vez más a besar mis labios y pude notar con verdadero deleite , el estupendo tamaño de su ereccion , que rozaba mi ingle sin ninguna clase de pudor. El sonido ronco que salió de sus labios producido por el roce , fué tan erótico , que me dieron ganas de grabarlo y así poder escucharlo una vez ,que esta deliciosa locura hubiese terminado.

Se separó de mi y me miró a los ojos.

Tenía esa mirada pícara que tanto odiaba y amaba a partes iguales cuando comenzó a tirar de mis bragas hacia abajo. Me levantó las piernas sin dejar de mirarme , lo que me pareció sumamente erótico.

Todo lo que me estaba haciendo era increïblemente erótico.

Ya estaba desnuda , él estaba desnudo.

Solo faltaba una cosa por hacer.

Me incorporé y tiré de sus hombros para atraerlo hacia mi. No podía más . Necesitaba sentirle , necesitaba sentirme parte de él.

Me abrazó fuertemente sin acercarse a mi del todo , dejando tan solo unos milímetros de separación entre los dos, como invitándome a que fuese yo , la que diese el paso. No lo demoré más , no podía. Estaba ansiosa , casi desesperada . Le necesitaba dentro de mi , ya.

Sin pensármelo dos veces , rodeé su espalda con mis piernas y tiré de él hacia mi con fuerza.

Entro con un golpe seco.

Nos quedamos paralizados durante unos segudos . Le clavé las uñas en la espalda , mientras conseguía recuperar el aire que acababa de perder. Su respiración era entrecortada y podía notar como sus dedos presionaban la parte baja de mi espalda con fuerza. Tenía miedo de moverme , temía que si lo hacía todo esto desaparecería y me despertaría sobresaltada en mi cama y sola.

.-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó acariciando mi espalda.-

.-Mejor que nunca.- le contesté besando su cuello. Señal que aprovechó para comenzar a moverse-.

Sus estocadas eran tan perfectas , tan certeras que no podía ni enfocar la vista en ningún punto . Tan solo lo logré una vez que encontré sus ojos , mirándome. Estudiando cada una de mis reacciones. No sé cuanto tiempo nos quedamos mirandonos , mientras invadía y dejaba mi cuerpo sin parar. Esa mirada fué el momento más intimo que hemos compartido desde la primera vez que lo vi. Más que cualquier beso y más , mucho más que el simple hecho de que ahora estuviese dentro de mi cuerpo.

Una de sus manos me acarició la mejilla y cerre´los ojos ante el Contacto, absolutamente diferente a todo lo que me había hecho sentir hasta ahora.

Una brisa tierna , en medio de una tormenta de furia.

Me asusté.

No estaba buscando ternura cuando me metí en esto y desde luego , jamás pensé encontrarla con nadie como él. No podía permitirme nublar la mente con sensiblerías , era sexo, solo sexo...

Tiré de su cuello bruscamente y lo besé , casi con fiereza. No podía permitirme pensar en él como en algo más que un buen polvo...o un maravilloso , polvo...como sea.

Se sumó rápidamente a mi ritmo , dejando a un lado las caricias delicadas pasando a la pasión con mayúsculas del principio.

Nos movíamos al mismo compás , parecía que uno adivinaba los movimientos del otro adelantandose en algunas ocasiones. Como si supiesemos con antelación lo que nos volvïa locos a cada uno.

Mi cuerpo no tardó en comenzar a contraerse, apretando las paredes , provocando que Edward gimiese ante tal abrazo. No pude contenerlo demasiado y pronto un calor abrasador se expandió desde mi vientre hasta todos los rincones de mi cuerpo.

En ese momento dejé de existir...o al menos dejé de ser consicente de que lo hacía. Sabía que Edward seguía sobre mi , embistiendo , buscando su propia liberación. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió cayó derrotado sobre mi pecho.

No me molestaba su peso , al contrario. Me gustaba sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón que se entremezclaban con los mios. Sin ser muy consciente todavía , pasé una mano sobre su alborotado pelo y él gimió de forma remolona.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se incorporase un poco y me cogiese en brazos con cuidado de no salirse de mi.

.-¿Que haces?.- le pregunté cuando vi que caminaba hacia el pasillo.-

.-Nos llevo a la ducha. No creo que a Esme , le hiciese gracia que dejásemos a sus bisnietos sobre el aparador.- comentó con una mueca. Le dí un leve golpe en el hombro al comprender.-

.-Eres asqueroso.-

.-Ya lo sé. Y te gusta.

Rodé los ojos por que era imposible. Y por que tenía razón , me gustaba . Me gustaba todo de él...bueno , no todo. Pero sí , la mayor parte.

Despues de casi hora y media de ducha , por que cada vez que intentaba enjabonarme era interrumpida por las intrépidas manos de Edward , volviendo a revivir las combulsiones y jadeos de antes...Me vestí por fin.

.-¿Ya te vas?.- preguntó saliendo del cuarto de baño mientras se pasaba la toalla por el pelo mojado.-

.-Sí...yo...creo que...-

.-Crees que ya has terminado por que ya has comprobado lo que habías venido a comprobar.- terminó por mi con una sonrisa.-

.-Yo no lo habría dicho mejor.- admití.-

.-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo...podemos pedir algo para cenar...o...no sé, cualquier otra cosa que te apetezca hacer...-

.-La verdad es que...no creo...al fin y al cabo , tienes una cita.- enarcó una ceja burlón.- Es cierto.- afirmé riendo.- Vale que llegas un poco tarde , pero aún estás a tiempo.-

Se levantó hacia mi y me abrazó por la cintura acercandome a él.

.-Estás de broma ¿no?.- yo negué burlona.- ¿crees que voy a salir con Heidi despues de esto?.- Nos señaló a los dos ,me encogí de hombros.-

.-¿Por que no? la noche es joven...- dije intentando esconder una de esas carcajadas histéricas que tan mal te hacen quedar.-

.-Eso mismo opino yo. La noche es joven.¿por que no te quedas?.-

.-No. Si me quedo lo complicaríamos todo. Y ha estado genial.- _cállate por favor , cállate_.-

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Ninguno de los dos quería que esto terminase . Pero debía ser así.

.-Te dije que no era eyaculador precoz.- bromeó picandome un costado.-

.-Nunca pensé que lo fueras.-

.-Por si acaso , me vi en la necesidad de demostrartelo.-

.-Pues misión cumplida.- dije apartandome de él y caminando hacia la puerta.-

.-No te vayas.- lloriqueó con un puchero.-

No era facil separarme de él , que todavía estaba con la toalla alrededor de su cintura y con esa expresión tan adorable que lo único que me provocaba era correr hacia él , desnudarlo de nuevo y repetir lo único en lo que al parecer nos complementabamos perfectamente...pero sería un error.

Lo sería por que hoy he descubierto que Edward Cullen , es más perfecto de lo que una puede llegar a pedir y todos sabemos que no está bien pedir más de lo que una merece. Si me quedaba, si dormía entre sus brazos ,corría el riesgo de colgarme de él. Y eso , sería un suicidio para una persona como yo.

.-¿Te volveré a ver?.- preguntó y yo reí.-

.-Teniendo en cuenta que vivo en el piso de abajo y que debes de pasar frente a mi puerta para salir a la calle...sí , es probable.- rodé los ojos ante tal chorrada y abrí la puerta...

.-Me refería a si te volvería a ver...en estas circunstancias...- la sonrisa torcida que me echó casi me hace correr hacia casa coger un bolígrafo y redactar un contrato que lo obligase a cumplir lo que me estaba pidiendo , pero lo único que pude hacer fué encogerme de hombros mientras le sonreía y despues salir por la puerta.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

No tengo palabras...por una vez en mi vida , no tengo palabras.

Nadie sabe lo que me costó verla salgo tras de ella de rodillas para rogarle que se quedase conmigo , que no me dejase solo...pero habría quedado demasiado mariquita para mi.

Me quedé mirando el mueble de la entrada y todo lo que estaba tirado a su alrededor.

El teléfono...mis llaves...un par de libros...las bragas de Bella.

Sonreí. ¿Como pudo vestirse y olvidarse las bragas?. Ya me la estoy imaginando toda nerviosa apurandose en cubrirse mientras yo estaba en el baño. Como si no la huviese visto desnuda ya. Como si no huviese memorizado todas y cada una de sus perfectas formas . Cada sitio preciso , cada pliegue , cada centímetro de piel. Aún ahora Podría definir todos y cada uno de los caminitos que forman sus pecas , y como tres de ellas forman un perfecto triangulo en la parte más baja de su espalda...podría...¡no me jodas!

Estoy hablando , más bien pensando , como una chica.

Debería estar pensando en su culo , en sus tetas , incluso en su... ¡pero no!. Ahora se me dá por ennumerar las adorables pecas que cubren su cuerpo...¡estoy jodido!

Ella tenía razón...para variar.

Era mejor dejarlo así. Si se hubiese quedado a dormir , ya me puedo imaginar mañana intentando definir el extraño tono que adquiere su pelo con la dulce luz del sol . No . Mejor dejarlo aquí.

Ha sido genial , ¡¿que digo genia! ha sido brutal.

No necesito complicaciones en mi vida , y mucho menos a una tía. Bastante tengo con lo que tengo.

Comencé a recoger las cosas que lancé al suelo antes presa de la pasión. Coloqué el teléfono en su sitio y lo colgué bien , ya que llebaba al menos tres horas descolgado.

¿Y ahora que hago?.

Era sábado , solo media noche.

No me apetecía quedarme en casa sentado en el sofá viendo la tele...lo que de verdad me apetecía era...era...estar con ella.

No sé por que la dejé ir. Debería haberla atado a la cama si hubiese sido necesario , pero no debí dejarla marchar...

A la mierda todo , a la mierda el _podríamos complicar las cosas _y a la mierda el _es mejor así_...¿mejor para quien?.

Me vestí a toda prisa con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta antes de la intrusión de Bella en mi apartamento y bajé las escaleras.

No pensé jamás que me sería tan difícil el simple hecho de llamar a un timbre.

Ya se me había apagado la luz del portal dos veces , e íbamos camino de una tercera , cuando se abrió la puerta ante mi...y ¡yo no tuve que hacer nada!

Bella me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

.-¿Se puede saber por que llevas ahí de pie cinco minutos?, ¿estás bien?.-

.-Sí , claro.- carraspeé y me pasé la mano por el pelo.-

De puta madre . Acabo de quedar como un absoluto idiota.

.-Es que...verás...ya sé...que dijiste que el hecho de que quedásemos lo complicaría todo pero..-

Iba a interrumpirme , pero me adelanté posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

.-Déjame terminar .- pedí.- Iba a decirte , que sé que lo dijiste y que además pienso que tienes razón...- Eso la descolocó. Perfecto.- Creo que si te hubieses quedado en mi apartamento a pasar la noche , mañana todo se habría complicado...¡pero!.- exclamé levantando un dedo.- No creo que pase nada por que te invite a cenar...-

No dijo nada , ni siquiera cambió su expresión de total desconcierto. Estaba tan bonita , toda sonrojada y despeinada...

Cuando pensé que me daría un infarto por culpa de la espera , sonrió.

¡Sí , señoras y señores! ella sonrió , y en mi pueblo , una sonrisa como esa, solo significa una cosa...

.-Espera un momento...tengo que cambiarme.-

...Ella dijo ¡SÍ!

.-No hace falta que te arregles demasiado , solo te puedo invitar a una hamburguesa.- aclaré .- recuerda que todavía no empecé a trabajar.-

.-vale...algo sencillo.-

A los cinco minutos apareció en el salón , con unos vaqueros , una sudadera gris y unos converse.

Nunca , jamás la había visto tan guapa.

.-¿Te parece lo suficientemente sencillo así?.- preguntó cogiendo su cazadora de piel.-

.-Me parece perfecto.-

* * *

**BELLA POV**.

.

.

.

.-Dos hamburguesas completas con la salsa especial secreta de Tiky, una fuente de patatas y dos cervezas. ¡Que lo disfruteis!.-

Y tras dejarnos el pedido en la mesa, el enorme dueño del local , se alejó para atender a otros clientes.

Cuando Edward me dijo que me llevaría a comer las mejores hamburguesas del mundo , juro que nunca habría imaginado que me traería aquí.

Era un sotano. En la entrada no había ningün cartel , ni siquiera uno pequeñito que indicase que aquí dentro existía vida humana.

El dueño, un hombre regordete de unos 60 años, grande como un muro y tan feo , que cuando lo ví , me agarré del brazo de Edward casi inconscientemente, se llamaba Tiky.

Casi me río , cuando me lo dijo.

Por que un tío como él , no se puede llamar Tiky. Quizás , Sansón o Hércules...pero..¿Tiky?.

En fin , el caso , es que al parecer , Edward se pasaba aquí las tardes en las que faltaba al instituto...que debieron de ser muchísimas , vista la confianza que tenía con el dueño del local.

En cuanto entramos , casi lo aplasta con un efusivo abrazo con el que estoy segura, que le estrujó un par de costillas. Además , nos sentó en la que según él , era su mejor mesa...bueno , nadie preguntó mi opinión desde luego , si alguien lo hubiese hecho , habríamos tenido un debate , sobre lo que opino que es una mesa...por que un par de tablones apolillados con dos grandes bidones como patas, dista mucho de ser mi concepto de mesa. Aún así , no me pareció mal del todo. Tambien nos obsequió con su _supermega_ secreta salsa especial Tiky , lo que sí que debe ser solo para clientes vip, por que pude ver como un par de personas nos miraban con rabia en cuanto nos la nombró.

Miré a Edward que comía con ansias su hamburguesa chorreante de salsa. No me pasaría nada por un bocadito...además, De algo hay que morir.

Despues de la cena , que por cierto , fué lo más rico que he probado en mi un rato genial jugando al billar , donde descubrí que Edward es un verdadero fenómeno. De tres partidas , creo que solo acerté a encajar dos bolas...y para eso , eran las que debía meter él , así que acepté mi derrota. Lo peor vino cuando Edward comenzó a decirme que al haber perdido por tanta diferencia , mi deber era pasar bajo la mesa del billar. Evidentemente me negué. No pensaba arrastrarme por ese suelo lleno de mierda delante de toda la gente que hacía rato observaba como mi vecino me vapuleaba con el puñetero embargo , mejor me huviese ido si le hiciese caso desde un principio , por que Edward se lo tomó como algo personal y al cabo de un par de minutos tenía a todo el pub coreando.

_¡que pase por debajo! ¡que pase por debajo!_

¿Que hice? , pasar bajo la mesa...ppfff.

.-Vamos a sentarnos Bells , no puedo con los pies.-

Estabamos en el paseo , frente al río. Edward caminaba hacia un banco y yo le seguía con mi botella de cerveza en una mano.

Me indicó que me sentase en uno de los extremos para despues tumbarse boca arriba apoyando su cabeza en mis muslos. No lo pude evitar. Mi mano fué directa a su pelo.

Se mantuvo en silencio , al menos diez minutos en los que cerró los ojos , mientras daba pequeñas caladas a un cigarro. No me atreví a romper el silencio. Era agradable.

Debían de ser las dos de la madrugada y por algún capricho extraño del destino , no había nadie más en la calle. No se oia más que el tranquilizador susurrar de la corriente del río y el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones , que por primera vez en el día de hoy , eran lentas y pausadas.

.-Mi hermana, de pequeña.- comenzó a contar Edward con una sonrisa, mientras yo seguía jugando con su pelo.- decía que quería casarse allí.-

Seguí con la mirada su mano, que señalaba la Abadía y reí. No conocía lo suficiente a Alice , pero reconozco que era algo que me habría esperado de ella.

.-Supongo que siempre se creyó una princesa.- admitió divertido.-

.-Hombre...era la niña de la casa...no es que se creyese una princesa , es que seguramente lo era.-

.-Sí...estaba bastante consentida.- admitió pasándome el cigarrillo.-

Ese simple gesto hizo que se me acelerase el pulso.

Lo cojí , le dí una calada y se lo devolví. Estaba demasiado entretenida acariciando su cabeza, que seguía descansando sobre mis piernas.

.-¿Que pasó?.- pregunté y él giró sus ojos...preciosos como nigunos , para mirarme.-

.-¿Con que?.-

.-¿Por que te marchaste de casa?¿así...sin avisar?.-

Sabía que era un tema que no le gustaba. Él mismo me lo había admitido una vez. Pero creo que esta tarde , me gané el derecho a preguntar.

.-Fué una chorrada...que en un principio , me salió bien.- Le dió una última calada al pitillo y lo tiró lejos.- en realidad todo fué por una chica.-admitió y yo me sobresalté.Por que me habría imaginado cualquier excusa , excepto esa.- .-¿No dices nada?.- preguntó.-

.-¿Que debería decir?.-

.-No sé...preguntar algo...como...¿es guapa?¿más que yo?. Esas cosas que preguntais las chicas.- se burló. Yo solté un bufido.-

.-¿Y me contarás la historia si lo hago?.-

.-Prueba...-

.-De acuerdo...¿es guapa?.- le seguí el juego.-

.-Guapísima.-

.-¿Más que yo?.-

.-¡Claro!.-gritó burlón. Le dí un tirón de pelo.-

.-Respuesta equivocada.- él rió.- lo intentaremos de nuevo...- sugerí agarrando fuertemente uno de sus suaves mechones.- ¿es más guapa que yo?.- repetí de nuevo ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza.-

.-Bella...ninguna , es más guapa que tú...- Admitiö con aire solemne .Le solté el pelo.-

.-Así me gusta Edward. Nos llevaremos bien.- bromeé.- ahora , sigue.-

.-Es una historia aburrida. Yo me llebaba mal con mi padre , por que siempre he sido un niñato llorica y celoso . Estaba convencido de que mis padres querían a mis hermanos más que a mi. De hecho aún lo pienso.- reí ante semejante chorrada. Ningún padre quiere más a un hijo que al otro.- Total. que cuando empecé en la universidad , mi padre se empeño en que estudiase arquitectura y eso hice...pero no me gustaba , así que intenté convencerlo de que lo mio era la fotografía..-

.-Y no lo entendió.-

.-No. Me diö una leche increíble. Que si de que iba a vivir , que si las fotos solo decoran las paredes ero no pagan facturas...bla, bla , bla. Entonces , conocí a Tanya.- Hizo un silencio esperando mi reacción. Le empujé un poco para que continuase.- Era todo lo que un chico podría desear...guapa , lista , divertida... cariñósa , no le iba el rollo celoso ni románticon...era perfecta , mucho mäs de lo que yo merecïa .-levantó de nuevo la mirada para ver mi rostro.-...no me digas que no estás mortalmente celosa.- se burló y yo rodé los ojos.-

.-Sí , Edward. Lo cierto es que no quepo en mi de la rabia...- contesté con ironía. Se rió burlón.-

.-Sí , tu niegalo...pero estás fritita de celos...Como te decía...Yo no tenía una buena relación con mis padres y además me volví un comleto`perrito faldero de Tanya , así que un día me ofreció irme con ella. Irnos lejos , donde nadie nos encontrase. Nos dedicaríamos a lo que más nos gustaba a los dos y además estaríamos juntos...no me lo pensé ni dos segundos. Esa misma noche hice mi maleta y al día siguiente me fuí.-

.-Podías haber dejado una nota.- susurre´.-

.-Ya...pero en ese momento me pareció mucho más emocionante no hacerlo.-

.-¿Te arrepientes?.- pregunté.-

.-¿De haberme ido? , no. ¿de haberme escapado con ella?...nunca me arrepentiré lo suficiente.-

Se volvió a quedar en en sus pensamientos.

.-¿Tan mala fué?¿que te hizo?¿te dejó por otro?.-

Soltó una risa engreida mientras se giraba para mirarme.

.-¿Por que iba a dejarme por nadie? soy todo lo que una chica puede llegar a desear...-

.-Joder , Edward. Te juro que jamás he conocido a nadie como tú.-

.-Gracias.-

.-No era un cumplido.-

Sin darme a penas tienpo a reaccionar , enterró su cara en mis pechos y comenzó a mordisquearme sobre la ropa. Debía recordar que estábamos en la calle...

.-Edward...- me quejé sin demasiada voluntad.-

.-hummm...-

.-¿Te acuerdas de lo de no complicar las cosas?...-

Me miró y volvió a tumbarse boca arriba con la cabeza en mis muslos mientras soltaba un enorme suspiro.

.-Sinceramente Bella...creo que las cosas , se habrían complicado muchísimo menos si nos huviesemos quedado follando en mi casa...-

No me hizo falta preguntarle a que se refería...por que yo , opinaba lo mismo que él. La noche había sido genial , distinta...única...

Disfrutaba tanto de estar con él , que hasta me estaban comenzando a gustar sus comentarios fuera de tono y su rollito de rompe corazones...hasta me parecían simpáticas las manchas que ahora tenían mis pantalones en las rodillas despues de lo del billar...

.-Bella.- me llamó sacandome fuera de mis pensamientos.- Ya que yo te he contado mi historia...hay algo que me está revolviendo las tripas y que creo que si no lo pregunto , probablemente terminaré vomitando sobre ti...-

.-Estoy segura de que lo de las tripas es por culpa de todas las cervezas que te has bebido. Pero adelante , pregunta.-

.-Quizás te moleste...ya sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar algo así...-

.-Entonces , no lo hagas...-

Tomó mi mano y la volvió a dejar sobre su cabeza , instándome a le siguiese acariciando . Me hizo sonreir, por que me pareció un gesto demasiado tierno para él...solo le faltaba empezar a ronronear como un gatito.

.- Ayer...cuando te fuiste del bar de Rose con James...no dormiste en casa...-

No sé por que , me tensé de inmediato. No es que le debiese ninguna explicación, de hecho soy consciente de que mis disculpas y explicaciones iban destinadas a otra persona...

.-No , no lo hice.- me costaba respirar y él lo notó.sonrió.-

.-¿Dormiste con él?.-

Cerró los ojos y podría jurar que estaba conteniendo la respiración...¿le molestaba pensar que sí lo había hecho?...y si era así...¿por que estaba yo tan contenta?

.-Ummmm técnicamente ...sí.- contesté.-

.-¿Técnicamente?...no lo entiendo. ¿dormiste o no dormiste con él?.-

.-Sí , dormí con él.-

.-¿En su casa?.-

.-No , en...en un...en un hotel.-

.-Ya veo...¿entonces?...- se incorpOró de golpe sentandose .- antes..en mi casa...¿fué una especie de infidelidad o algo así?.- preguntó por fin mirando al frente.-

.- Bueno...- comencé soltando todo el aire de golpe.- supongo que todo depende de lo que tú consideres una infidelidad.-

.-Explicate.- demandó. Ahora parecía ligeramente molesto.-

.-En realidad no tengo nada con James...no es mi novio , ni nada ..-

.-Pero te acuestas con él.- no fue una pregunta.-

.-No me acuesto con él.-

Elevó una ceja incrédulo.

.-¿que? no lo hago...no me he acostado con James.-

.-¿te volviste a quedar dormida?.-

.-no.-

.-¿Entonces?.-

.-Yo que sé..no me... me sentía mal... yo...¡no quiero contarte esto! no eres la persona indicada para contarle esto.- grité avergonzada. Él parecía en shock.-

.-Bella...¿te ha hecho algo ese chico ? quiero decir...¿quieres vengarte de él por algo ?.-

.-¡No! Es genial , un encanto y muy bueno conmigo.-

.-¿Entonces por que le haces semejantes putadas?.- admitió casi echandose a reir..- A ver...no me malinterpretes...- se apresuró a aclarar.- me alegro de que no lo hayais...me alegro de que al final te decidieses por mi , en serio pero..-

.-¡Oye!. Yo no he dicho eso. No he decidido nada en ningún momento.- me quejé molesta y él enarcó una ceja.-

.-Bella , ¿con quien estás sentada en un banco en mitad de la calle en plena noche?.-

.-Contigo.- contesté lo obvio.-

.-Exacto , conmigo y...¿ves a James por alguna parte?.- negué con la cabeza.- ¿lo has echado de menos en algún momento?.- volví a negar.- bueno , preciosa , pues blanco y en botella. Quizás lo has hecho sin darte cuenta...pero definitivamente , si que me has elegido a mi.-

Y ya vuelve el puto cabrón de mierda con su sonrisa ladeada , su flequillo despeinado y sus aires de suficiencia...hay que ver lo idiota que es y lo bueno que está.

.-Tengo otra pregunta.- declaró.- ¿hay alguien más...de quien deba preocuparme?.- preguntó ahora un poco ruborizado...creo que jamás lo había visto ruborizarse. Disfruté del momento.-

.-¿Preocuparte?.- pregunté intrigada.-

.-Sí , ya sabes...algún otro pretendiente que quiera partirme el cuello cuando se entere de lo nuestro.-

.-¿Lo nuestro?. ¿que nuestro? solo hemos echado un polvo Edward, no...-

.-Tres. Si contamos los de la ducha.-me interrumpio.-

.-Como sea. No hay un nuestro.-

.-Todavía...- susurró acercandose a mis labios.-

.-Todavía.- concedí dejandome llevar por su aliento...que ahora mismo olía a cerveza...ummmm me encanta la cerveza...

Tenía tantas ganas de besarle de nuevo , que casi podía notar el tacto de su lengua y todavía no me había ni rozado.

Dos milimetros , dos milimetros y ya estaría besandome...pero el muy cabrón se alejó de golpe.

.-¿Ibas a besarme?.- preguntó .-

.-¿No ibas a hacerlo tú?.- _¿por que siempre me rompe los esquemas?.-_

.-¿Yo? ni loco.- exclamó mientras se ponía en pìe y comenzaba a caminar , dejándome allí sentada y sin saber que decir.-

De pronto se dió la vuelta a velocidad inhumana y cuando me dí cuenta ,se había sentado sobre mi y estaba besandome.

Solo un roce de labios. Fué algo suave , delicado, cariñoso...

.-Bella , Bella , Bella..¿que voy a hacer contigo?.- se burló. pegando su frente a la mia- No puedes negarme y desear que te bese al mismo tiempo. No es normal.-

.-Tú si que no eres normal...estás loco.-

.-Sí , la locura corre por toda mi familia. Galopa , casi.-

Una hora más tarde, habíamos llegado al portal que compartíamos. No sabía muy bien que hacer. Si invitarlo a dormir a casa o frenar aquí el proceso de "_enamoramiento_" que comenzó hace algunas horas.,

.-Bueno...-comenzó él por mi.-. creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa...- en su mirada , había una pregunta...una pregunta , que yo no sabía como contestar.- sí...será lo mejor.- añadió tras ver que yo no le decía nada.- Me lo he pasado de maravilla, ¿tú?.-

.-Me lo he pasado genial.-admití.-

.-¿Nos vemos mañana?.- preguntó acercandose a mi , rascandose tímidamente la nuca...joder , _¿por que tiene que ser tan lindo?.-_

.-Es posible.- contesté con una sonrisa y él rió.-

.-Quiero verte mañana.- sentenció picandome con un dedo la barriga.-

.-De acuerdo.-

.-Que duermas bien, preciosa.-

Me besó la comisura de los labios muy lentamente y como nó , todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas , cobró vida.

Era lo que más me gustaba de estar con él...me sentía víva ...distinta...nueva...sí , esa era la palabra . Era como si cada vez que estaba con él , fuese una Bella diferente...

Cerré la puerta y apoyé mi espalda en ella , con esa sonrisa tan tremendamnete estúpida que solo significaba una cosa...me estoy metiendo en la boca del lobo , de cabeza , sin casco y sin frenos...y ¡me encanta!

* * *

Por fin el momento que muchas estabais esperando.

Creo que este es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir y aún ahora , cuando lo releo , no me convence.

Espero que no seais demasiado malévolas y entendais que el lemmon , no es lo mío...lo siento.

Vale y despues de las disculpas , las peticiones.

Me gustaría que me dejaseis comentarios , opinando sobre lo que pensais...¿seguirán conociendose?¿les irá bien? ¿quien sabe?

Al menos ya han dado el primer paso...

Muchas gracias a la gente que me sigue añadiendo a favoritos y a alertas , espero que tambien se animen a comentar.

Gracias a los que leen y gracias tambien a mis niñas lindas que siempre me regalan un review.

Espero que os guste , muchos besitos.

L.


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí que es mia.

* * *

**EMMET POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Mi hermano debía de estar durmiendo , por que ya llevo tres minutos picando el timbre como un loco y nadie sale a contestar.

Quizás durmió fuera de casa, con Heidi. Creo que me dijo algo el otro día antes de que se despidiese de todos en el bar de Rose.

Que divertido fué ver a mi hermanito pequeño de caza detrás de Bella. He de admitir que el chaval tiene estilo. Jamás me habría imaginado que se sentiría atraido por alguien como ella. No por que crea que es fea , al contrario , Todavía no puedo borrar su imagen cuando la ví llegar con ese diminuto vestido y su pelo ondeante...Pero es que no es el estilo de Edward.

Todas las novias que ha tenido se parecían más a Heidi , incluso a Rosalie. Más exhuberantes , más llamativas...supongo que Bella le hace gracia.

Cuando el otro día se plantó en mi casa pidiendo ayuda , casi me muero de la risa. ¿Edward Cullen pidiendo ayuda para tirarse a una tía? no me lo hubiera creido nunca si no llega a ser por que lo viví.

Supongo que si no estubiese James de por medio ya habría conseguido lo que quería...pero , no sé . Creo que esta vez se va a tener que conformar con Heidi...que por otro lado , no está nada mal...

Volví a intentar quemar el timbre.

Esta vez parece que tuve suerte , porque comencé a escuchar unos pasos en el interior de la casa..¿habré interrumpido algo?.

Mi hermano abrió la puerta.

.-¿Emmet?.- ¡Que pintas!. Edward estaba más despeinado de lo que lo había visto jamás y tenía puestos unos gallumbos de los Simpson de lo más pintorescos.-

.-¿Estás bien?.- pregunté al ver su cara.-

.-Resaca.-

Fué lo único que me dijo antes de echar a andar hacia el interior del apartamento y dejarse caer de manera pesada al sofá.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y casi salgo corriendo.

Lo tenía todo tirado. Botellas de cerveza en la mesa del salón , ropa por aquí y por allá... cojines en el suelo...¿que coño ha pasado aquí?.

.-¿Has hecho una fiesta?.-

.-_Adoñe bedi upomo_.-

.-¿Que? Edward, como no levantes la cara de en medio de los cojines , no me entero de lo que dices.-

Se levantó de un soplido y se sentó encendiendose un pitillo.

.-Digo , que anoche , bebí un poco.-

.-¿Un poco?.- reí mirando las siete cervezas vacías sobre la mesa, el suelo , el sofa , en _el mueble de la entrada_...hummmm, que interesante...

Anoche había pasado algo más entre estas cuatro paredes que una simple borrachera.

.-¡Joder Edward!. ¿no estás un poco mayorcito para seguir coleccionando trofeos?.- le pregunté levantando unas pequeñas bragas de encaje negras que estaban junto al teléfono.-

.-¡Deja eso Emmet! , no seas guarro.- corrió hacia mi y me las arrancó de las manos.-

.-¿De quien son?.-

No me contestó así que lo perseguí a la cocina mientras metía las bragas en la lavadora.

.-¿Son de Heidi?.- se encogió de hombros..- ¡dios! que orgulloso estoy de ti . Esa tía era una diosa. Y cuentame ¿que tal? ¿está buena?¿es de las que hacen de todo?¿es de las que se dejan o...?.-

.-¡dios Emmet!. ¿Que hora es?¿y por que coño vienes a tocarme los huevos?.- preguntó tapándose la cara con una mano.-

.-Son las tres de la tarde, y he venido por que Jasper nos ha invitado a su casa para una partida de poker.- conté guiñándole un ojo.-

Mi hermano era el mejor jugador de poker que había conocido. Gracias a él , nos compramos la bici cuando eramos chavales y tambien pudimos sustitutir los pendientes de mamá cuando Alice le perdió uno. Nunca perdía.

A los 16 años se metía en partidas con tíos de 30 y los desplumaba sin ningún problema...y a mi me apetecía desplumar al cabrón que se tira a mi hermanita , por que aunque Jasper parecía buen tío y en el fondo , me caía bien...no dejaba de ser _el cabrón que se tiraba a mi hermanita_.

.-No creo que pueda jugar hoy Em. La cabeza me mata...-

.-Te prepararé un café.- me ofercí .- tú duchate , por que apestas y abre la ventana , que esto parece un fumadero.-

No hizo nada de lo que le dije , se volvió a lanzar sobre el sofá.

.-¿Que fué?¿demasiado salvaje para ti?.- él rió.-

.-No estuvo mal.-

.-Duchate anda...ya me contarás por el camino.-

.-Me voy a duchar , solo para que dejes de tocarme los huevos...pero no pienso contarte nada.-

.-Ya lo veremos...-

* * *

EDWARD POV.

.

.

.

Emmet no dejaba de preguntar y preguntar sobre como era Heidi en la cama. Yo me limitaba a reirme de él por que en realidad , no tenía ni idea de como Heidi era en la cama y ni siquiera me importaba.

.-Emmet , ¿cuantos coches tienes?.- pregunté cambiando de tema a ver si así me dejaba en paz.-

.-Cuatro. El deportivo , el todo terreno el Mercedes y el Volvo.-

.-¿Todavía tienes el Volvo?.- le pregunté aguatando la risa.-

El volvo había sido el coche de los tres. De Emmet , el mio y de Alice. Se lo habían regalado a mi hermano en segundo año de carrera , pero la verdad es que lo usaba más yo , que él.

En ese coche había tenido mis primeras citas salvajes y tambien mi primer accidente.

Me comí un muro por conducir borracho y salí de allí con el hombro dislocado y la pierna rota...por encima , Emmet me partió la cara en cuanto se enteró.

El volvo tenía mucha historia.

.-¿Te importaría dejarmelo? le pedí.- no tengo cohe , el lunes empiezo a trabajar y no puedo cargar con el equipo si viajo en metro.-

.-Cógelo , si lo quieres es tuyo.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.-

Me quedé tan cortado por su reacción, que lo único que me salió hacer fué darle las gracias acompañadas de unos golpecitos en el hombro

.-Pero más te vale no hacerle nada. Le tengo mucho cariño.-

.-Tambien me tienes mucho cariño a mi.- me burlé.-

.-Edward , tú , limítate a cuidar el coche.-

Llegamos a la dirección que Jasper le había dado a mi hermano por teléfono y he de admitir que me quedé impresionado.

Era una casita de dos plantas , en tono azul.

No era como la de la abuela , pero no estaba nada mal. La gran entrada plagada de hiedras estaba rodeada por una verja enorme. Las ventanas rodeaban la fachada y si forzabas un poco la vista , veías unas habitaciones de estilo victoriano. Jasper era de pasta , eso estaba claro.

Bien hecho Alice , pensé.

Si el tío resultaba ser un gilipollas , al menos podría sacarle un buen pellizco con el divorcio.

Salío a recibirnos un jasper etremadamente felíz.

.-¿Se puede saber por que narices nos hace tanto la pelota?.- le susurre´a Emmet cuando Jasper aún estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharnos.-

.-¿Sinceramente?.- respondió él a penas moviendo los labios , que mantenían una cordial sonrisa.- no lo sé . Pero que más dá. Tú disfruta..¡Hola Jasper! , menuda casaza que tienes ¿no?.- exclamó mientras lo abrazaba.-

.-Me alegro de que hayais podido venir. No , esta no es mi casa , aquí viven mis padres. Yo vivo en la parte de atrás , en la casa de la piscina .-

.-_que guay_.- susurré mordaz .-

Seguimos a nuestro _cuñado_ , atravesando el gran terreno que poseía su familia. Lo cierto es que la casita , como la llamé en un principio parecía el doble de majestuosa , una vez la veías desde este angulo.

Entramos en la de la piscina. No tenía nada que ver con la otra.

Era muy pequeña , de tan solo una habitación. Aún así, tanto Emmet como yo , nos quedamos conla boca abierta de una cuarta. Había de todo , billar , dardos , mesa de cartas ,incluso una barra de pub con bebidas...era el paraíso masculino. Tan solo faltaban un par de rubias pechugonas animando el cotarro y sería perfecto...quizás podríamos convencer a Rose...sonreí con malicia mirando a mi hermano que asentía ajeno a lo que mi perversa mente estaba imaginando.

.-Joder Jazz. Tremendo apartamento de soltero te has montado aquí.-

.-¿Te gusta?.- preguntó Jasper encantado.- Mis padres no me soportaban en casa y yo no soportaba sus reglas. Todavía estoy estudiando así que no puedo pagar nada más que no sea la carrera , y...bueno , cobré una pequeña herencia de una de mis tías hace unos años y decidí invertirlos aquí.-

.-Pues te ha quedado de muerte.- afirmó Emmet pasando las manos suavemente sobre el tapete del billar...

No pude evitar recordar a Bella toda quejica ayer por la noche. La verdad es que fuí un cabrón. Por que se me dá muy bien el billar y podría haberle dejado ganar alguna que otra partida , pero me hacía mucha gracia ver como pateaba el suelo y se mordía el labio cada vez que una de mis bolas desaparecía del tapete...

.-¿De que te ríes Ed?.- preguntó mi hermano.-

Me giré hacia ellos que me miraban con una mueca entre extrañada y divertida. Debo controlar mis períodos de absentismo de ahora en adelante , o se pensarán que soy más idiota de lo que ya creen.

.-Bueno , ¿os apetece tomar algo mientras esperamos?.- preguntó Jasper dirigiendose hacia la barra y meneando de manera engreida una botella de wisky.-

.-sí , ponme algo fuerte.- gritó Emmet frotandose las manos.-

Sí claro , algo fuerte, ya me molestaré yo de no perder _su_ dinero. Ya que yo no tengo un duro. Cuando Emmet me vino con la cosa esta del poker , le avisé de que no podría apostar pero él me tranquilizó diciendo que era imposible que perdiésemos y que no me preocupase , que apostaríamos su dinero...debe de ser bastante rico mi hermano , como para no preocuparse de que yo ahora mismo tenga una resaca tan bestial que hasta sería lógico que no me acordase de mi nombre.-

.-Por cierto.- comencé.- ¿a que tenemos que esperar?.-

.-Ah. Tambien vendrán Jacob y James...-

MIERDA

¿James? , no puede ser , no puede ser...

No es que yo sea un tío con los suficientes escrúpulos como para importarme haberme tirado a Bella estando con James...ya sé que no es el caso , pero de haberlo sido , no me habría sentido mal en absoluto.

Claro , que ponerme a jugar con el a las cartas como un par de buenos colegas...¡dios! no sé si tengo el estómago suficientemente cimentado como para eso.

.-¿Que te pasa ? te has puesto pálido de pronto.- preguntó mi hermano.-

.-¿James el de Rose?.- logré preguntar.-

.-No. James el de Bella.- contestó mi cuñado.-

.-Ella no está con James .- gruñí , haciendo que mi hermano pusiese los ojos en blanco.-

.-Joder Ed. ¿no te estás poniendo un poquito caprichoso con ese tema?. Estan juntos , asúmelo. Ya podrás salir a juguetear con otras chicas...dejalos tranquilos.-

Fulminé a mi hermano con la mirada.

.-Emmet. No puedo quedarme si va avenir él.-

.-¿Por que no? pensé que os llevabais bien.- preguntó extrañado el bobalicón del novio de mi hermana, que había convertido un día casi perfecto para mi , en el momento más incómodo de mi vida.-

.-No te preocupes Jazz , ahora se le pasa.-

Emmet me agarró del brazo y me llevó a un aparte.

.-¿Que coño te pasa?¿quieres dejar de hacer el _chorra_? pareces un crío de 15 años.- me reprendió en un susurro.-

.-No lo entiendes, no son celos..-

.-¿Entonces...?.-

_Se lo tengo que decir...se lo tengo que decir a ver si así puedo detener esto._

.-Vamos Edward.- se acercó Jasper con una copa para mi en su mano.- es solo poker...siempre puedes hacerle perder todo su dinero por haberse acostado con la chica que querías tú.-

¿Es que ninguno de los dos puede pensar nada coherente?

.-¡Que no son celos joder!.- grité como un loco.- que no tengo de que sentirme celoso , que si no quiero que venga es por que ayer por la noche ...-

.-¿Que Edward?.- preguntó mi hermano suspìrando con aire condescendiente.- ¿que te pasó anoche?.-

.-Que ayer por la noche me tiré a Bella.-

Ya está , ya lo he dicho.

Mi hermano se estaba poniendo verde y Jasper...no tengo muy claro si estaba a punto de partirse el culo o si iba a vomitar.

.-¡Joder!...- gritó Emmet .- joder...joder Edward...joder , joder...- no paraba de repetir eso mientras me miraba con media sonrisa.- ¡eres el puto amo!¡.¡ Mi hermano es el puto amo!.- gritó mientras me besaba en los labios.-

.-Dejate de chorradas Em.- grité divertido mientras intentaba soltarme de su agarre.- ¿Que coño voy a hacer ahora? me siento delante de él con una sonrisa mientras por dentro revivo lo que ayer , le estaba haciendo a su...a ..a Bella?.-

.-¿Pero no estaban juntos? juntos , juntos quiero decir.- preguntó Jasper haciendo un gesto un tanto obsceno con sus dedos...-

.-No , no estan juntos...al menos no se han acostado. Su relación es...bastante platónica.- conté.-

.-¿No se la ha tirado?.- soltó Emmet en medio de una carcajada.- ¿y que se supone que han estado haciendo todo este tiempo?¿jugar a las casitas?.- ahí sí que no pude evitar reirme.-

.-Tuvieron...un par de problemillas cada vez que lo intentaron...-

.-¿No se le levanta?.- mi hermano siempre tan ocurrente.-

.-No , creo que ese no es el problema .-

.-¿Ella es fríjida?.- preguntó Jasper. No me hizo puta gracia.-

No sé por que , de pronto una fiera sedienta de sangre nació dentro de mi.

.-Ella , no tiene ningún problema .- escupí entre dientes.-

.-vale , tranquilo.- se excusó Jasper divertido con mi reacción.-

.-Hostiá , ¿que vas a hacer?¿hay alguna forma de evitar que vengan?.- preguntó mi hermano.-

.-Puedo llamarles y decir que cancelamos la partida.-

.-Pues hazlo...no creo poder soportar la tarde sin morirme de la risa en su cara.- Emmet seguía riendo mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su copa.-.

Justo en el momento en el que Jasper cojía el teléfono para hacer la llamada que me liberaría de este momento , sonó el timbre de la gran puerta de la mansión.

.-oh-oh... creo que ya es tarde.-

Mi hermano me daba pequeñas palmaditas burlonas en la espalda en el momento que James y Jacob , asomaron la cabeza por la puerta.

:

:

Hace diez minutos que tengo a James en frente de mis narices. Tambien hace diez minutos que mi hermano y Jasper comparten miraditas socarronas.

Hace diez minutos que me sacan de quicio.

Hace diez minutos que me quiero marchar.

.-Edward , vas tú.- me avisó Jacob.

No tenía ni idea de como iba el juego. Debía centrarme si no quería dejar a mi hermano con los bolsillos vacíos.

Cojí carta. Esta mano era una mierda.

.-Cuentanos Edward , al final con Heidi...-

Casi se me escapa una risa cuando James me preguntó. Gracias a dios me pude controlar...no se puede decir lo mismo de Jasper , que soltó un sonoro "_Pfff". _Todos lo miraron confundidos...excepto yo , que me estaba planteando saltar sobre la mesa y cortarle el cuello con el seis de corazones que tenía en la mano.

.-Me fué bien.- contesté a James que seguía esperando.

.-¡Estaba buenísima!.-

.-Sí , no estaba mal.-

.-¿No estaba mal?.- preguntó burlón.- joder Edward , en mi vida había estado cerca de una tía así. ¿te fijaste en sus piernas?.-

Un coro de comentarios a cerca de las grandiosas piernas de Heidi (de las cuales yo , ya ni me acordaba) inundó la estancia y solo fueron interrumpidos por la pregutna de Jacob .

.-¿Y tú con Bella , James? me parece fatal que despues de todo lo que te he ayudado , no me hayas contado nada. ¿Le gustó lo de la música y los bombones?.-

Dejé de respirar...no por que me sintiese culpable...bueno , en realidad un poco mal si que me sentía. El problema era que temía que mi hermano , que se haría sangre si seguía mordiendose los labios de esa manera, dijese algo inapropiado...y con eso me refiero a algo como "_mi hermano se tiró a Bella y tú nooo_"

James sonrió de lado...¿por que sonríe? . Yo si estuviese en su lugar , haría de todo excepto sonreir...me operaría la cara para que nadie me reconociera , me mudaría a otro pais y cambiaría mi nombre...yo que sé , me cortaría las venas...pero desde luego , nunca jamás , sonreiría.

.-Es una fiera.- soltó de golpe.-

Emmet escupió un chorro de wisky por la boca como si fuese un sifón. Le miré con la misma confusión que encontré en sus ojos

¿Perdón?¿una fiera? ¿una fiera en el sentido de que es un poco bestia cuando se enfada...o una fiera , _fiera_?¿como coño sabe él , que es una fiera?.

.-¡Así que al final lo conseguiste!.- exclamó Jacob todo contento golpeandole el hombro con una de sus grandes manazas.-

Yo no salía de mi asombro...es posible que la resaca y el estrés de la última hora , me estuviesen causando serios problemas a la hora de asimilar conceptos, pero..¿está insinuando lo que creo que está insinuando?.

Emmet me miró con los ojos abiertos de una cuarta ya sin molestarse en disimular. No me moví ni un centímetro. Las palabras "_fiera", "una" _y_ "es _" seguían dando vueltas alrededor de mi única neurona activa , buscando ser ordenadas para completar un significado diferente al que había entendido en un primer momento, por que no podía ser...tiene que estar refiriendose a otra cosa.

.-¿Eso quiere decir...- comenzó Jasper.- ..quiere decir que os...acostasteis..?.-

Le agradecí mentalmente que hubiese hecho él la pregunta por mi . Ya que sabía que si abría los labios , aunque solo fuese para respirar , no sería para decir nada bonito.

.-¿Que si nos acostamos?.- repitió James burlón.- no solo nos acostamos , tío. Fué...no tengo plabras. Imagínate los mejores polvos de tu vida y despues multiplícalos por cien, fué tremendo. En la cama , en el suelo , en la bañera...esta chica es la mejor fantasía sexual hecha realidad. ¿Y su cuerpo? Oh, dios. Su cuerpo.- Tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no comenzar a lloriquear como una niña.- Os lo digo en serio, _en el cuerpo humano hay 206 huesos , y jamás los he visto tan bien colocados como en ella.-_

Jasper no era capáz de contener la risa y se tuvo que levantar diciendo que se estaba meando.

No le culpé. Si ahora mismo yo estuviese sentado frente a mi, viendo la cara de gilipollas que se me estaba quedando , lo más probable es que me partiese el culo...

Pero no puede ser. Vamos a ver.

Ella me dijo que no se habían acostado , me dijo que no lo habían hecho ¿por que iba a mentirme? no había necesidad. No era mi novia, no me debía lealtad ni nada por el estilo...además fué ella la que vino a buscarme a mi casa y se tiró sobre mi .Si estubiese con James no lo habría hecho, era una buena chica...claro que tampoco la conozco lo suficiente , podría ser una guarra que se dedica a perseguir a todos los tíos con los que se cruza por la calle...podría...¡que dolor de cabeza!

.-Pues sí que engaña .- exclamó mi hermano que no dejaba de lanzarme miraditas de apoyo.-

.-Y que lo digas.- conseguí susurrar a pesar de notar mi lengua seca y rasposa como si fuese papel de lija.-

.-Todas son iguales.- siguió Jasper que se acercaba con un chupito de color verde. Lo dejó frente a mi.- Bebete esto Ed. Te vendrá bien.-

Todos miraban a Jasper extrañados , incluido yo. Sin embargo hice lo que me dijo.

El alcohol abrasó mi garganta. No tenía ni idea de lo que me atravesaba ahora mismo la glotis , pero tampoco me importó.Si me valía para quedarme incosnciente , bienvenido era.

.-Entonces ahora sí que estais juntos...- continuó Jacob con el interrogatorio. Yo ya no quería escuchar nada más , me sentía como una mierda.-

No lo habría admitido nunca , ni siquiera a mi hermano , incluso me estaba costando admitírmelo a mi mismo. Pero la otra noche, despues de los maravillsos polvos que había echado con ella , despues incluso de ver como se enguarraba con la salsa de la hamburguesa todo el menton y despues de ver como pasaba bajo la mesa del billar , había decidido no alejarme de esa chica. Bueno , no fué una decisión exactamente , fué más bien la constatación de un hecho.

No _quería_ alejarme de ella. Me gustaba , me hacía sentir bien.

Era una puta cabrona mal humorada , pero era distinta y a mi me gustaba. Así que la sensación de ahogo que sentía en estos momentos , no era solo por el gran golpe que acababa de recibir mi orgullo , no. En realidad eso era lo de menos. Lo que me estaba ahogando...lo que en realidad me estaba matando , era imaginarla en los brazos de este...este..tío con cara de panoli que ahora mismo estaba contando con lujo de detalles las mil y una maneras en las que la hizo gemir...

* * *

BELLA POV.

.

.

.

.-entonces...¿ya has quedado con Pete?.- preguntó Leah.-

.-¿que te hace pensar eso?.-

.-La cara de idiota que tienes Bells. Podrías iluminar todo el centro con la sonrisa que traes.-

Las chicas me habían llamado para comer. Nos habíamos encontrado en casa de Rosalie.

Al parecer , Emmet y los demás , habían ido a casa de Jasper , el novio de Alice. Para tener una de esas tardes llenas de testosterona , mientras jugaban al poker y comentaban las mejores jugadas futbolísticas del año.

Me pregunto si Edward habrá ido tambien.¿le gustará el futbol?.

.-¿Entonces que? ¿habeis quedado ya?.- Leah movía insistente una de sus piernas.-

.-Quedé con él.- afirmé.-

.-¿Y que tal?.- Alice ya se había olvidado de James. Creo que le valdría cualquiera. A ella lo que le gustaba era simplemente el hecho de que alguien tuviese una cita.- ¿como es?¿fué romantico?.-

.-No exactamente.- admití.-

No había sido romántico...no al menos el típico romanticismo. Primero habíamos echado unos polvos delo más salvaje y depues me llevó a un antro de mala muerte a comer una hamburguesa pringosa , para terminar jugando al billar...claro que tambien estaba la parte del banco. El banco donde nos sentamos a hablar de su vida mientras mis manos recorrían suavemente su pelo. El banco donde me besó...

.-¿Fué un idiota?.- preguntó Rosalie.-

Claro , ella sabía la verdadera identidad de _Pete._

.-No, no lo fué.- me apresuré en contestar.- fué encantador y tremendamente divertido. Me llevó a cenar y luego jugamos al billar...ningun tío me había llevado nunca a jugar al billar...-

.-Mi hermano Edward es buenísimo jugando...bueno , al menos lo era antes. Es posible que ya no.-

.-Sigue jugando genial.- admití y rápidamente me arrepentí.-

Alice clavó sus vivaces ojos azules en mi y quise morirme.

¡mira que soy torpe!

.-¿Como lo sabes?.-preguntó ella con los ojos entrecerrados.-

_vamos , piensa , piensa.._

.-Por que...-

.-Por que yo se lo dije.- se apresuró Rosalie a sacarme del paso.- el otro día Emmet me comentó que quería que fuésemos a los billares e invitamos a Edward . Nos dió una paliza...-

Le agradecí con la mirada su ayuda.

.-Bueno , y¿ te lo tiraste o no te lo tiraste? .- Mi prima mordisqueaba furiosamente un regaliz.-

Todas guardarton silencio , esperando mi respuesta. Incluso creo que alguna de ellas dejó de respirar.

.-Sí . Lo hice.- afirmé con una sonrisa.-

En realidad no sé ni por que estaba sonriendo.

Simplemente me sentía felíz, por que por fin , podía contarles a mis amigas algo interesante o por que con mi respuesta , estaba consiguiendo que a leah se le revolviesen las tripas...o ya..si eso ,dejo de intentar engañarme a mi misma y admito que es por el hecho de que Edward me vuelve loca .

.-¡Bella!.- gritó Alice mientras daba palmadas como una foca.- ¡al fin , al fin!. Creí que nunca lo conseguirías.- se burló haciendonos reir.-

.-Y...¿que tal?.- preguntó Rosalie elevando las cejas de manera sugerente.- ¿algo interesante que debamos saber?.- continuó colocando sus manos una frente a la otra , formulando así una pregunta muda.-

.-¿Quieres saber si la tiene grande?. ¿en serio me estás preguntando el tamaño?.-

.-bueno , chica. Tengo curiosidad...ya sabes...- me guiñó un ojo.-

.-De hecho no esta mal...-admití.- las he visto más grandes...y tambien más pequeñas. Digamos que alcanza una media bastante aceptable.-

.-¡Brindemos por eso!.- berreó Alice presa del entusiasmo. Estoy segura que si supiese que hablabamos del pene de su hermano , no estaría tan contenta .Rosalie debía de estar pensando lo mismo que yo , por que me miró riendo burlona.-.- ¿y ahora que? ¿vas a seguir con él o fué solo sexo momentaneo?.-

Su pregunta me dejó en stand -by.

No me había parado a pensarlo. El dijo que quería volver a verme , y definitivamente yo pensaba lo mismo. Había desarrollado una especie de adiccion a él y ya se sabe que no es fácil librarse de las adicciones. Claro que a lo mejor solo lo dijo por que estaba tremendamente borracho , los tíos suelen hacer ese tipo de cosas.

.-Yo espero volverlo a ver. No quedamos en nada en concreto, pero a mi me gusta.- admití.-

.-¿Y que pasa con James?.- bramó Leah que había dejado a un lado el regalíz y ahora mordisqueaba nerviosamente sus uñas.-

.-Nada. No pasa nada Leah. James y yo somos amigos. Tendrá que entenderlo.-

.-Estoy deseando conocer a Pete. ¿cuando nos lo presentarás?.- seguía Alice con sus ojitos soñadores mientras abría su teléfono movil que acababa de sonar.-

.-No lo sé...veamos primero lo que ocurre. No quiero precipitar las cosas.-

* * *

JASPER POV.

.

.

.

_"cariño , ven a mi casa. Tengo un pequeño problema. te quiero J."_

Ese fué el mensaje que me vi obligado a enviarle a Alice , por que Edward se había encerrado en el baño hacía al menos 20 minutos y no le daba la gana de salir. Pensé que podríamos encargarnos nosotros solos del asunto , pero al parecer no. Así que Emmet sugirió que llamase a su hermana , según él , era la única capáz de ponerle las pilas cuando se ponía en modo _borracho-llorón -depresivo_, así que ahora mismo debe de estar de camino..al menos eso espero.

.-¿Que coño le has dado de beber Jasper? por que mi hermano es una esponja , puede beberse 15 copas por noche y seguir como si nada.-

.-Absenta.-admití , Emmet rodó los ojos.- Pensé que le vendría bien.- me excusé.-

.-¿No te das cuenta de que no tenía nada en el estómago?.¿Cuantos chupitos se ha bebido?.-

.-¡Yo que sé!. Tres o cuatro...-

.-O siete u ocho.- añadiO James a mis espaldas.- ¿quereis que lo intente yo? suele dárseme bien lo de tranquilizar a la gente.-

Casi me muero de la risa. Este chico es realmente muy inocente.

¿En serio no se había dado cuenta de que el estado deplorable de Edward comenzó desde el momento en el que él enumeró todas y cada una de las filigranas que Bella le hizo en la cama?

Pff , otro punto parte , Bella.

No seré yo quien juzgue a nadie sin conocerle. Y mucho menos pondría en tela de juicio un comportamiento que por otro lado sería alabado en un hombre...pero es que esta chica...

.-No , James , gracias. Pero ya nos encargamos nosotros,¿por que no os vais mejor? al fin y al cabo la partida ya terminó y para cuando este salga del baño , seguro que ya es de noche.- pidió Emmet a quien se le veía realmente preocupado.-

Ellos no se negaron , simplemente asintieron y se despidieron de nosotros , incluso de Edward . Pero lo único que consiguieron fué recibir una _bonita _arcada por su parte a través de la puerta.

.-Quizás deberíais llamar a Urgencias. Lleva vomitando casi 15 minutos , va a echar el hígado.- dijo Jacob.-

.-Eso si lo sigue teniendo.- terminé burlón ganandome una mirada asesina por parte de Emmet. Estos chicos no tienen sentido del humor.

.-No te preocupes , James . Estaremos bien , gracias.- Los acompañé a la puerta y volví de nuevo hacia donde estaba Emmet. Edward seguía con las arcadas , aunque dudaba que le quedase algo en el estómago que pudiese vomitar.

.-¡Edward , déjame entrar!.- gritaba Emmet .- vamos , te prepartaremos un café . ya verás como te sientes mejor.- Una arcada descomunal retumbó dentro del baño. A este chico hay que sacarlo pronto de ahí.-

.-¿Donde coño estará Alice?.- susurré más para mi que para Emmet.-

.-No le dijiste que se tartaba de él ¿verdad?.-

.-No. Sé perfectamente que si lo llego a hacer no vendría ni loca...ya me contó lo que ocurrió.-

.-¿Y que te dijo?.-

.-Que no lo perdonará jamás...pero no creo que sea cierto. Cada vez que habla de él se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, eso no ocurriría si en verdad le diese tan igual como ella se empeña en demostrar.-

.-Son un par de estúpidos. Si se sentasen a hablar y expusiesen sus motivos , ya lo habrían arreglado.-

.-Tu hermana es bastante testaruda.- Emmet bufó.-

.-Pues no conoces bien a este.- comentó señalando la puerta.- Llevo intentando que la llame desde que llegó y no hay manera.-

.- Mejor que no lo hciese, ella no le habría puesto fáciles las cosas y por lo que he visto. Tu hermano me parece alguien bastante inseguro , si Alice le rechazase una vez más , estoy seguro de que se marcharía de nuevo.-

.-¿Estás psicoanalizándo a mi hermano?.- preguntó burlón y yo me encogí de hombros.-

.-Lo siento , es mi trabajo. Supongo que me sale sin querer.-

Unos frenéticos golpes en la puerta de la entrada nos sacaron de nuestra conversación. Alice , había llegado.

.-¿¡Que ha pasado!.- preguntó histérica en cuanto cruzó la puerta.- ¿estás bien?.- me pasó las manos por la cara y por el pecho de manera compulsiva para constatar que estaba entero, luego se giró hacia su hermano.-¿ tú estás bien?.-

.-Sí , es...es Edward , Ali. No logramos sacarlo del baño y estoy comenzando a preocuparme.-

Por un momento pensé que la vida se había terminado para nosotros y que Alice se transformaría en una especie de depredador que se encargaría de despedazar nuestros cuerpos para luego alimentarse. No conocía esta faceta tan feroz de ella...pero me pareció muy sexy...

.-Me estais diciendo...que me habeis sacado de una reunión _vital _para mi amistad con las chicas , en la que estabamos tratando temas de verdadrea importancia para nosotras , simplemente por que _tu _hermano se encerró en el baño y no le dá la gana de salir.- gruñó.-

.-Tambien es tu hermano.- le reprochó Emmet.- y era al principio cuando no le daba la gana de salir... ahora mismo creo que no sale por que no puede.-

.-No me importa Emmet. No me importa lo que le pase.-

.-Vamos cariño.- decidí intervenir , ya que sabía que Emmet no tendría demasiado exito.- estamos preocupados. Ha vomitado todo el estómago y ya ni siquiera responde cuando le llamamos ¿y si le ha pasado algo?¿tan malo sería simplemente intentar sacarlo de allí?.-

.-¿Que os hace pensar que a mi me hará caso?.-

.-¿Recuerdas la fiesta de fin de curso?.- preguntó Emmet.- ¿cuando Papa y Ed discutieron y él se bebió hasta el agua de los floreros?. Al llegar a casa se encerró en el baño como hoy , y aunque todos aporreamos la puerta durante horas , incluida la abuela , no nos hizo ni caso hasta que llegaste tú.-

Los recuerdos parecían hacer mella en el corazoncito de mi niña , por que como era habitual en ella , los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. La abracé y le besé la frente por que sabía lo duro que se le hacía lo que le estabamos pidiendo. Había puesto mucho esfuerzo en intentar odiar a Edward , y se sentía fatal por no haberlo conseguido.-

.-Vale. Pero antes quiero que me digas que ha pasado.-

.-Nada , bebió de más y se emborrachó.- admitió Emmet.-

.-No , no , no , no, no, Conozco a Edward , Emmet. Y sé que es un borracho estúpido , pero solo se las agarra tan fuertes cuando le ha pasado algo , así que quiero saberlo.-

.-Fué por una chica.- dije sabiendo que eso sería motivo más que suficiente para Alice .-

.-¿Que le pasó?.-

.-Nada , al parecer estaba empezando a gustarle y ella lo engañó.-

El gesto de Alice se iba dulcificando por momentos.

.-¿Le gusta mucho?.- preguntó intentando disimular la lástima de sus palabras.-

.-No sé. Ya sabes como es, no nos contó demasiado.-

.-Yo creo que debe de gustarle mucho para haberse puesto así...-intenté convencerla.- vamos cariño...es tu hermano...y está triste...-

.-¡No hagas eso conmigo Jasper!.-gritó molesta.- ya te dije que iba a hacerlo , no me intentes engatusar-

Y tras decir eso , caminó hacia la puerta.

Emmet y yo la seguimos en silencio , esperando a verla en acción.

.-Edward. Soy Alice , abre.-

Su voz sonaba dura e impersonal. Del otro lado de la puerta no se escuchó ni un solo sonido.

.-Edward , abre.- nada , se habían acabado las arcadas...empecé a sudar. Si al final le pasaba lago y moría de coma etílico , la culpa sería mia.-

Miré disimuladamente los enormes brazos de Emmet que respiraba pesadamente a mi lado. Si algo le pasaba a Edward , yo no saldría vivo de aquí.-

.-¡Edward Anthony Cullen!.- gritó_ mi pequeña salvaje_.- ¡estoy llegando al límite de mi paciencia!¡y como no habrás la puerta ahora mismo , voy a llamar a Nana y le diré que te encontré tirado en el suelo de tu apartamento follandote a una adolescente en su alfombra de lana!.

Emmet soltó una pequeña risilla mientras yo miraba atónito a ambos hermanos. ¿En serio se pensaban que reaccionaría ante una amenaza tan estúpida y ridícula como esa?...

Al parecer sí.

En tan solo unos segundos la puerta se abrió y Alice se coló dentro.

Miré a Emmet que sonreía y se encogía de hombros.

.-Es que tú no conoces a mi abuela...-

* * *

Holaaaa.

Otro capi más.

Refrescadme la memoria...¿cuál de vosotras decía que James era un cielo y que no se merecía sufrir?...¿seguís pensando lo mismo?. Dejádmelo saber.

Dios , esta semana estoy super felíz , por que me habeis enviado un montón de mensajes muy bonitos que casi me hacen llorar jajaja. En serio , muchas muchas gracias.

En cuanto a las peticiones de que junte a Edward y a Bella ya , o que les haga sufrir un poco más...ya veremos. He llegado un punto en el que yo no invento una historia, ¡ella tiene vida propia! y avanza como le dá la real gana. Ya veremos por donde nos sale...

Otra chica me preguno cuantos capis iba a tener. Le contesto lo mismo. No tengo ni idea, solo puedo decir que por ahora queda bastante para el final. Siempre y cuando me sigais leyendo y mandando reviews , claro. Si en algún momento viese que os aburre o que la cosa no marcha , ya buscaríamos una solución.

Bueno , no os aburro más. Solo repetir mil y una vez gracias a todas.

Seguid leyendo yo os espero en el 2º B.

L.


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes no me pertenecen, La historia sí es mia.

* * *

**ALICE POV.**

.

.

.

La imagen que tenía ante mi en estos momentos , era un clásico.

Había sido habitual encontrarse a mi hermano abrazado al water , desde que cumplió los 15 y descubrió que hay un mundo libre de obligaciones y preocupaciones detrás de un sorbo de alcohol. No es que fuese un borracho , simplemente bebía.

Me acerqué a él y me senté con la espalda pegada a la fría pared del baño, justo en frente del urinario ; de modo que cuando Edward sacase la cabeza de su interior , podría verle la cara.

Una oleada de arcadas forzadas , hicieron que los hombros de mi hermano se combulsionasen . Sin recordar ya la rabia que sentía y el mosqueo que tenía con él. Me agaché a su lado y le sujeté la frente. Intentó emupjarme hacia atrás , borracho o no , siempre fué muy tímido y sabía que ahora mismo me odiaba por estar allí.

.-¡Estate quieto! , Edward. Y deja que te ayude.-

Poco a poco se fué relajando hasta que los vómitos terminaron. lentamente se sentó en el suelo , frente a mi, apoyando la cabeza en la mampara de la ducha.

.-¿Que haces aquí?.- preguntó con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo y los ojos inyectados en sangre.-

.-Intento evitar que mueras.- contesté mordaz.-

.-Pensé que esono te molestaría.- replicó antes de comenzar a toser.-

¿Como puede ser tan idiota?¿como no puede darse cuenta de que el problema , no es que le odie , es que le quiero demasiado.

.-¿Que ha pasado?.- le pregunté.-

Emmet y Jasper me habían puesto en antecedentes , pero prefería escuchar la historia de sus labios. Echaba de menos nuestras charlas.

.-¿Que ha pasado con qué?.-

.-Contigo. ¿Por que estás así?.-

.-Por que tu nuevo novio me dió una mierda demasiado fuerte.- Su voz era tan rasposa que dolía solo el imaginarse el esfuerzo que debía suponerle hablar.-

.-Nadie te obligó a bebertela , estoy segura.-

.-Ya sabes que nunca digo que no a un trago.-

.-Sobre todo cuando estás deprimido. ¿Que ha sido esta vez?. ¿Papá? , ¿el trabajo?¿...una chica?.-

Sonrió sin alegría y a mi se me rompió el alma. Conocía demasiado bien a mi hermano como para saber que tenía que estar pasandolo muy mal. Edward nunca exteriorizaba sus sentimientos , como lo hacíamos Emmet o yo. Cualquier preocupación , cualquier problema que tenía , lo dejaba bajo una gran losa inamobible en su mente.

.-¿Que me va a pa_ss_ar Alice?.- exclamó de pronto marcando la ese de manera exagerada. Todavía estaba borracho.- Que mi vida es una mierda y todo lo que hago me sale mal.-

.-Bueno , Edward. Sé que no es lo que te gustaría escuchar , pero uno recoge lo que siembra. Y tú no has hecho las cosas bien , que digamos.-

.-Tú, no sabes nada.- reprochó.-

.-Entonces , cuentamelo.- le pedí con tono exasperado.- dime que coño te pasa, por que te marchaste. Dime por que no he podido disfrutar de ti todo este tiempo. Por que aunque lo he intentado adivinar miles de veces , siempre llego a la misma conclusión.- Me miró fijamente con la mirada torturada. No supe muy bien si era por lo mal que se encontraba ahora , o por que no quería escuchar lo que le iba a decir.- eres un egoista. Nunca te has preocupado por nadie más que por ti mismo. ¿sabes lo que me has hecho pasar estos años?¿te has parado a pensar al menos durante un segudo , lo mucho que te he echado de menos?. ¡Papá estuvo a punto de morir!¿sabes lo que es que te digan que tu padre es posible que no llegue a mañana? No , claro que no lo sabes. No lo sabes por que tardaste meses en llamar por teléfono.-

.-¡Lo siento!¿vale?.- gritó como un desesperado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Siento no haber sido lo que todo el mundo esperaba. Lamento no ser tan responsable como Emmet , ni tan buena persona como tú. Tambien lamento no ser el hijo que papá quisiera que fuese , ni el vecino , ni el novio ...ni...¡siento ser un completo desastre!.-

Enterró la cara entre sus manos y comenzó a sollozar.

Me quedé absolutamente perpleja. Mi hermano y yo teníamos mucha confianza antes de su marcha. Hablabamos de todo , de cualquier cosa. Pero nunca se había puesto así conmigo, no creo recordar haberlo visto llorar de esa manera jamás.

No pude evitarlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mandé a la mierda todas las palabras que inundaban mi mente pidiéndome que me marchase , que me diese la vuelta y lo dejase allí. No pude , es mi hermano. Y aunque tenga razón y sea un completo desatre, le quiero.

.-Shhhh , tranquilo, tranquilo..- intenté calmarlo.- no pasa nada Ed , todo esta bien.-

.-¡No! ¡nada está bien!. ¡Todo es una mierda , mi vida es una mierda!. Tenía un trabajo cojonudo , todo me iba de perlas...pero la jodí. La jodí y me quedé sin nada. Llego aquí y tú me odias...papá tambien , pero como eso ya me lo esperaba no me afectó demasiado. ¡¿te puedes imaginar lo que sentí cuando me dí cuenta de que no querías saber nada de mi? sabes que podría pasar sin nadie en mi vida mientras tú estuvieses a mi lado...- Me dieron ganas de reirme , por que no recordaba que sus borracheras fuesen tan melodramáticas y tambien ganas de decirle que se lo podía haber pensado antes , pero le dejé que siguiese con su discurso.- ...Tengo que pedirle a mi hermano que me consiga un trabajo...tengo que pedirle que me deje un coche...¡Vivo en casa de la abuela!...no tengo ni para pipas...y para colmo la estúpida de la tía por la que me estoy colgando , se lía con otro y me miente diciendo que no...-

Acaricié su pelo del modo en el que lo hacía mamá cuando éramos pequeños y nos hacíamos alguna herida o teníamos pesadillas. No es que perdonase a mi hermano por lo que había hecho , pero no podía verlo así. Tan demacrado , tan hecho mierda, tan roto.

.-¿Que es lo que ralmente te molesta Edward?.¿Que papá esté mosqueado contigo?¿el tener que depender de todo el mundo?¿o que una chica haya pasado de ti?.-

.-Todo...no me gusta deberle nada a nadie...y aunque me joda admitirlo , tampoco me agrada la idea de ver a papá con el ceño fruncido cada vez que cruzo la puerta...-

.-¿Y la chica?.-

.-¡Es una zorra!.- sentenció. Apunto estuve de echarme a reir por que me recordó a cuando no era más que un adolescente embobado con su profesora de matemáticas. Se había enamorado locamente de ella , era una chica bastante joven y muy atractiva. Mi hermano se coló por ella y ella resultó tener novio. Edward no se lo tomó demasiado bien y terminamos ambos tirados en el jardín de casa de la abuela enumerando los defectos que se nos iban ocurriendo. Esa había sido una de esas tardes que siempre tendría en mi memoria.-

.-Bueno...relájate. Lo de deber favores... , supongo que sabes que eso no es problema. Emmet es tu hermano y te quiere, si te ha ayudado ha sido por que le ha dado la gana y no espera nada a cambio , te lo puedo asegurar. La abuela no ve por otros ojitos más que por los tuyos y lo de papá, se irá arreglando con el tiempo. Lo de la chica...bueno, eso seguro que tambien tiene arreglo.¿Estás muy enamorado de ella?.- pregunté.-

.-¡No me ha dado tiempo , gracias a Dios!. La muy perra me engaño antes de que pudiese simplemente intentarlo.-

.-Entonces una preocupación menos. Sal y buscate a otra en quien descargar toda tu frustración. Te has convertido en un tío tremendamente guapo. Todas las chicas se fijan en ti. Y si no , mira Bella por ejemplo.- la mirada de mi hermano comenzó a arder. No supe por que y no pregunté. Quizás tambien tenía problemas con ella.-

.-¿Que pasa con bella?.-

.-Se pasó toda una tarde diciéndome lo guapísimo que eras...que si los ojos te brillaban así, que si sonreías asá...le pareces un chico muy interesante...incluso tuvo el valor de decir que Emmet no valía una mierda a tu lado , y eso que estaba Rosalie delante...-

.-Ya...estoy seguro de eso.-

.-Te lo digo en serio. Si no fuera por que está medio liada con un tal _Pete_ , estoy segura de que no le importaría tener un affaire contigo.-

Edward se puso de pie y le dió un puñetazo a los azulejos , estoy segura de que escuché crujir un par de huesos. Si le dolió , desde luego no dijo nada.

.-¿¡Pete!.- preguntó con furia.-

.-S..sí.¿sabes quien es? Al parecer lo conoció hace un tiempo. Dijo que era un cabrón insoportable pero que no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza , que le gustaba. El otro día tuvieron una cita. El muy cutre la llevó a cenar una hamburguesa a un local de mala muerte y despues jugaron al billar...si me lo preguntas , yo nunca habría quedado impresionada por algo así , pero ella estaba tan contenta que cualquiera diría que la había llevado a cenar a París en un avión privado...

Edward me miraba extrañado. La vomitona de antes lo había dejado hecho un asco. El pelo pegado a la frente por culpa del sudor , las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo y los ojos desorientados...daba pena verlo.

De pronto sin previo aviso comenzó a reir y yo empecé a pensar que debía llamar a Emmet. Pronto.

.-¿Y dices que ese tío se llama Pete?.- preguntó entre risas.-

.-Sí...yo tambien opino que el nombre es un horror , pero tampoco es como para descojonarse.-

.-Al contrario Alice, es para partirse...- Me ayudó a levantarme , lo cual era contraproducente por que le costaba mantenerse en pie por si mismo. Me besó la mejilla .- gracias peque, de verdad. Te necesitaba.-

Y tras decir esto salió tambaleandose del baño y atravesó la puerta de salida dejando a Emmet y a Jasper tan alucinados como a mi.

.-¿¡Que le has dicho!.- me regañó mi hermano mayor.-

.-Nada...primero se puso a llorar como un loco y despues le conté algo de Bella y se puso a reir como un energúmeno...Jasper, ¿crees que podrías recomendarnos un buen psicólogo? creo que a mi hermno se le ha ido la cabeza.

.-¿Que le dijiste exactamente de Bella?.- preguntó mi novio comenzando a esbozar una radiante sonrisa...se estaban volviendo todos locos.-

Le conté con pelos y señales como había sido nuestra charla en el baño. Emmet bufó un par de veces al llegar a la parte de lo que Edward pensaba que le debía , pero le hice callar y continué. Cuando terminé ambos tenían una sonrisilla en el rostro.

.-Alice...Edward no te ha contado toda la historia...-comenzó Emmet.- Ven aquí y sientate...esto te va a encantar...-

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Despues de pasar la tremenda_ melopea_ por culpa de Jasper y tras superar el bochornoso momento de llorar como una niñita frente a mi hermana pequeña...recapacité.

Recapacité , pensé , razoné , golpeé un par de puertas de mi casa y llegué a la conclusión de que Bella era una estúpida.

Ella una estúpida y yo , un lloricas.

Como no me sentía capáz de pasar de ella en cuanto la viese, intenté evitarla durante toda la semana. Pero teniendo en cuenta que vivimos en el mismo edificio , se volvió una mision casi imposible.

Tambien parecía que la muy puñetera se tiraba el día vigilando por la mirilla de la puerta esperando a que pasase yo...

Casi se me cae la mandivula al suelo cuando mi hermana me habló de ella y de _Pete_...¡joder! , yo muerto de celos el otro día por culpa de ese tal Pete y resulta que era yo...¡que ridícula! mentirosa y ridícula...y aún así me hacía ilusión. Por que se había molestado en buscar un tonto pseudónimo para poder contarles a sus amigas sobre mi...era tierno...pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que la perdonase.

Tampoco me iba a mostrar enfadado , ya que en teoría , no tenía motivos. No era mi novia , no me debía explicaciones .Y seamos sinceros. Si ella no me gustase del modo en el que lo hace , me habría dado hasta igual.

Nunca les he pedido un historial a ninguna de las tías con las que me acuesto ; así que tampoco debería de molestarme con quien lo hace Bella...¡pero me molesta!. Por lo que la única solución que encuentro para hacerle ver que me jodió que me mintiera sin quedar de histérico paranoide , sería pasar de ella . Mi madre siempre dijo que _no hay mayor desprecio , que no dar aprecio._ Eso era lo que iba a hacer. Castigarla con el mazo de la indiferencia...y respecto a los acelerados latidos de mi corazón en cuanto ella se me plantase delante...ya encontraría alguna solución.

Por suerte para mi , comencé a trabajar. Fué una gran ayuda a la hora de mantener mi mente ocupada.

El primer día llegué al estudio de fotografía un tanto nervioso y un poco acojonado. He de admitir que el dueño tenía estilo. El lugar me encantó.

Era un local bastante luminoso y de aire moderno , donde no había cabida para los espantosos retratos de comunión que se suelen poner en los escaparates, esos en los que los _dulces_ niños miran sonrientes al horizonte agarrando amorosamente su rosario... Siempre me parecieron de lo más hortera. Por no hablar de los retratos de boda en los que la novia mira embobada al novio mientras este reza internamente para que la sesión termine pronto y pueda marcharse a beber como un loco con sus colegas , que esperan pacientes en el combite.

Aquí no parecía que sacasen ese estilo de fotografías que a mi parecer , desmerecen el talento de cualquier fotografo. Los retratos que había aquí eran distintos...divertidos. Me gustó.

Inmediatamente despues de las fotos , mis ojos captaron algo mucho más interesante.

Tras el mostrador , donde una chica algo más joven que yo , explicaba a unos señores el funcionamiento de una cámara digital . Se encontraba una mujer.

Debía de tener unos 35 años.

La vi sentada tras el mostrador ojeando unos negativos .Estaba buena.

Llevaba un traje chaqueta en tonos gris , y su escote , dejaba entrever unos maníficos senos. Dí gracias a Dios por aquello , estaba muy buena y me iba a entrevistar. La distracción perfecta para sacarme a Bella de la cabeza.

Caminé hacia ella lentamente , sin llamarla , simplemente esperando captar su atención.

Una vez conseguido , me hizo pasar a su despacho , donde acordamos los últimos terminos de mi contrato mientras revisaba mi currículum.

Quedó gratamente sorprendida. _"tienes vista"_ me dijo.

Y razón no le faltaba , claro que tenía vista...y la tenía clavada en el medio de su escote desde que comenzamos la conversación.

Estaba tremendamente interesada en mis trabajos , dijo que no desperdiciaría un talento como el mío con reportajes mediocres . Con un poco de suerte tambien querría acostarse conmigo. Y ya por fin desterraría del todo a esa chica tan molesta...es más , ya me costaba recordar su nombre...¿como era? , creo que empezaba con B.

* * *

Edward está muuuuuy enfadado.

En mi opinión exagera pero ya sabemos como son los chicos...y no le creais , no le resultará sacarse de la cabeza a la chica cuyo nombre empieza por B...

gracias a todas por leer , comentar , añadir a alertas y a favoritos.

Me ha hecho mucha ilusión la llegada de nuevas lectoras...me haría mucha ilusión tambien que se animasen a comentar...jaja.

Bueno, solo una cosa más.

Hay un par de historias que me encantaría recomendaros.

Ambas son de la misma autora. **Shaolyn.**

Son dos fics totalmente distintos.

El primero **"quisiera tenerte cerca de mi" , **un fic genial , muy divertido y con altas dosis de romance.

El segundo **"En busca de la felicidad" **Es algo nuevo , diferente a lo que se suele encontrar por aquí y con muy buena pinta. Solo ha escrito dos capis por ahora, pero estoy segura de que si os pasais y le dejais muchos reviews bonitos , actualizará rapidisimo. Ya vereis que no os vais a arrepentir...

Las historias están en mis favoritos , os pondría el link si supiese como hacerlo , pero juro que soy torpe con esto de los ordenadores y todavía no me _apaño_ como es debido.

Ahora sí me despido.

Gracias otra vez y os espero en el proximo capi.

besitos.

L.


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí que es mia.

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

_._

_._

_._

_"Edward empezó a trabajar. Empezó a trabajar y ese es el motivo por el que no te ha llamado en toda la semana. Está ocupado y muy cansado , pero en cuanto tenga un minuto , vendra a verte"._

Con esa oración , despertaba cada mañana y me dormía cada noche. Se había convertido para mi , casi en un himno.

Por que de no ser así , ya me habría vuelto loca y me habría subido por las paredes al ver que no tenía ni una simple noticia suya.

Sabía que se estaba haciendo el duro. Así que decidí demostrarle que a este juego pueden jugar dos.

Por lo que proseguí con mi vida tal y como era antes de haber conocido a Edward Cullen.

Retomé mi cuadro , que ya hacía tiempo que lo tenía abandonado . Trabajé en el museo . Visité un par de exposiciones con Victoria y salí de compras con Leah.

Había tenido una semana super ocupada , sin un solo segundo libre ...y aún así , no pude sacarme al idota de mi vecino de la cabeza.

¿Hasta cuando iba a seguir con este jueguecito?.

Rosalie , habia decidido que esta semana tendríamos una salida de chicas. A modo de respuesta infantil a la partida de Poker que habían organizado ellos la semana pasada sin invitarnos. Claro , que ¿para que?. No sabemos jugar al poker.

En un primer momento me negué ya que la frustración y el mosqueo que tenía con Edward , había acentudado mi vena creativa , y tenía muy buenas ideas para el cuadro. Pero despues pensé que quizás una noche de fiesta desenfrenada con mis amigas , era lo que más falta me hacía , así que acepté.

Leah había preparado una especie de reunión "pre-fiesta" en su casa. Algo así como una especie de _merienda-botellón _, donde nos arreglaríamos mientras esperabamos a que diese la hora de salir a cenar. Personalmente esa clase de reuniones no me gustan por dos razones.

La primera, me agarro semejante cogorza antes de salir de casa , que para cuando terminamos la cena no recuerdo ni como me llamo.

Y la segunda , no soporto ver a Rosalie arreglandose.

No por nada en especial, simplemente , jode un poco ver como tu mejor amiga está perfecta con tan solo un toque de brocha , mientras tú tienes que pasar por chapa y pintura para al menos estar medianamente presentable. Claro que eso jamás lo confesaría.

.-¡Bella estás preciosa!.- gritó una Rosalie un poco borrachilla subida a sus espectaculares tacones rojos mientras todavía estaba en ropa interior...-

.-Gracias.-

Leah , me había prestado una camiseta muy bonita. Era color verde agua.

La había combinado con unos tejanos y unos tacones negros.

No iba tan espectacular como Rosalie que parecía la mujer de rojo , con un escote que me hacía babear hasta a mi , pero estaba decente.

.-¿Has quedado hoy con..._Pete_?.- bromeó.-

.-No sé nada de él en realidad.- le confesé dejando entrever , muy a mi pesar , lo decepcionada que estaba.- ¿No te ha llamado?.- preguntó extrañada. Yo negué.-

.-Bueno. Tú no te preocupes. Esta noche saldremos a por todas. Nos beberemos hasta el agua de los charcos , bailaremos como locas con los tíos más calientes de cada local y nos lo pasaremos pipa. Así que alegra esa cara.-

Tenía Razón. No iba a permitir que un idiota que pasó de mi despues de hacer que me quedase embobada con él me arruinase la diversión. Así que agarré mi siempre fiel botellín de cerveza y me dispuse a pillarme la borrachera más grande de la historia...al fin y al cabo , dicen que el alcohol hace olvidar...¿no?

Pues yo tengo una idea diferente a cerca de eso...

La noche comenzó bien.

Fuimos a cenar al _Tamarai_ un restaurante que según Victoria , era la caña.

Al parecer , estaban especializados en comida asiática. No es que me apasione , pero cualquiera le decía algo a la pelirroja que ya empezaba a babear antes de bajarnos del taxi.

Por que sí , fuimos en taxi.

A pesar de que todas teníamos coche , eramos de las que compartían el mensaje de si bebes , no conduzcas...y creo que ya quedó claro , que esta noche se trataba de olvidar...

El local era impresionante. Nos sentaron en una mesita muy_ cuca _un poquito apartada. Victoria nos contó , que despues de la cena podríamos quedarnos allí mismo y seguir con la fiesta. Ya que el restaurante , tambien era una especie de discoteca.

Nos pareció una idea genial , pues para variar , llovía a cántaros . Y despues del trabajo que nos dió conseguir rizar el _lisísimo_ pelo de Leah , sería una pena.

Las botellas de vino corrían a raudales por nuestra mesa. Cualquiera diría que éramos catadoras profesionales. Pero es que estaba delicioso y además era la única manera de hacerme tragar el_..."pastelito de sushi y sashimi". _Que me había pedido Rose. Por que si ya no me gusta el pescado cocinado , no quiero ni mencionar lo que opino sobre el crudo.

En la mesa de al lado se habían sentado dos chicos.

Al principio pensamos que eran gays , mira tú que tontería , ni que no pudiesen salir a cenar dos chicos en calidad de amigos sin tener una aventura secreta o algo así. Sin embargo en cuanto uno de ellos posó su mano sobre el muslo de Victoria salimos de nuestro error.

Pobre chico. Cuatro mujeres en una mesa y se va a fijar en la única que jamás le haría caso.

La noche fué avanzando y con ella mi embriaguez. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las copas de vino que había ingerido y de las veces que había ido al baño.

Al salir de una de mis visitas al servicio , me encontré a Leah y a Victoria bailando de manera muy sensual , volviendo locos a todos los chicos ; y a Rosalie en una esquina con el movil en la oreja.

.-¿Con quien hablas?.- pregunté balanceándome sobre mis altos tacones. Cualquiera habría dicho que estaba bailando al ritmo de la musica cuando en realidad mantenía un serio debate con la gravedad.

.-Con Emmet.- contestó mi amiga con una estúpida sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.- Viene hacia aquí. Me dijo que si dormía con él y viene a buscarme.-

Asentí lentamente mientras intentaba no odiarla con todas mis fuerzas.

¿¡Por que tiene que salirle a ella todo bien!

¿¡Por que tuvo que encontrar al chico de su vida! y ¿por que narices se lo tuve que presentar? yo lo había visto primero .

Seguramente si no se hubiesen conocido , ahora sería yo la que se iría tan contenta con él a su casa.A pasar una noche llena de mimos y caricias y sonrisas de esas que todas queremos sentir pero que no podemos por que cosas como esas nunca nos pasan a nosotras y menos cuando tenemos como mejor a miga a _Rosalie Hale _. La chica que nunca es rechazada , la chica a la que siempre llaman y por la que todos los tíos babean...

Sin poder evitarlo , se me formó un puchero.

El ponerme a llorar por chorradas como esta , no es habitual en mi. De hecho es raro que llore frente a alguien . Estaba demasiado borracha.

Rosalie se dió cuenta , a pesar de que por culpa del alcohol , le vizqueaban los ojos y me abrazó.

Y eso fué lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

Mi llanto era tan desgarrador , tan lastimoso que la gente que estaba alrededor se acercó para preguntar que me pasaba. Rosalie los despedía con un gesto de la mano mientras me alejaba y me sentaba en una mesa.

.-¿¡Que pasa Bella!.-

.-¿¡Por qué no me llama!.- berreé sorbiendo por la nariz.- No lo entiendo Rose. Ha pasado una semana, vive en el piso de arriba. ¿tanto le cuesta pasarse un momento?¿aunque solo sea a saludar?.-

.-¡Es un gilipollas, Bells!. Los tíos tan guapos como él siempre lo son.- yo negué con la cabeza.-

.-Emmet no.- Y la dejé sin réplica.-

No pudo contestar por que yo tenía razón.

Emmet no era un gilipollas , era la clase de chico que yo quería , pero no. Me tuve que quedar tontita por el hermano cabrón. Por el tío al que no soporta ni su propia familia.

.-Es que fué tan lindo el otro día Rose.- lloriqueé.- ¿por que no me hace caso?.-

.-¿Que le pasa?.- preguntó Victoria llegando a nuestra mesa , supongo que alarmada por el patético espectaculo que estaba montando.-

.-¡Está borracha!.- gritó Leah , que por la expresión de su cara no debía estar más sobria que yo.-

.-Es que...Pete , no la ha llamado.- contestó al fin Rosalie con la voz llena de lástima.-

.-¿Y por eso lloras?.- yo asentí como una niña chiquitita a la que no han invitado a un cumple.-¡venga ya Bella!. No tienes por que llorar.¿que no te ha llamado? bueno, al menos tienes un reserva.-

Miré a mi prima con un interrogante en los ojos.

.-Llama a James.-

.-¡No quiero a James Lee!. Lo que quiero es que _Ed_-Pete me llame.-

.-Te dije que no lo eligieras a él , y no me hiciste caso. Y claro ahora lloras.¡te está bien!.-

.-¡Callate ya , Leah! .¿No ves que está fatal?.- reprendió Rosalie a mi prima que no era agradable ni cuando bebía.-

.-Pues llamalo tú, Bella.- sugirió Victoria y Rosalie la asesinó con la mirada.-

.-Eso nunca Vic.¡como se ntota que tú no sabes de estas cosas! Jamás se llama a un tío que ha pasado de ti, es el primer paso para cavar tu propia tumba. Por que entonces él sabrá que te tiene en el bote y se aprovechará de eso para utilizarte.-

Victoria rodó los ojos divertida.

.-Y despues os preguntais por que narices soy lesviana.- bromeó.-

.-Yo tambien me lo pregunto...- Emmet llegó junto a Victoria y la besó en la mejilla.- vaya , vaya , vaya...que guapas estais chicas...excepto tú , Bells.¿que te pasa?.-

Rosalie le fulminó con la mirada y yo retomé mi patético llanto.

.-¡Emmet! ya había logrado calmarla un poco.-

.-Lo siento.¿que le ha pasado?.-

.-Nada...-

.-¿Nada? y ¿por que llora?.-

.-Se le ha metido algo en el ojo.- comentó Victoria.-

.-Pues debe de ser algo muy grande.-

.-Emmet ,¿te importa si nos tomamos algo?.- preguntó Rose.- no quiero irme y dejarla así.-

.-No Rose.- me quejé hipando.- No quiero molestar, pronto se me pasa. Vosotros iros y pasadlo bien.-

.-No hay problema , Bella. De todos modos he quedado aquí con Edward.-

¡Genial!

¡De puta madre!¿Quiere venir alguien más a vomitarme encima y así hacer la noche más entretenida?.

Miré a Rose con pánico en los ojos . Menos mal que mi amiga siempre sabe reaccionar.

.-Tenemos que limpirarte el rimmel.- me susurró.- Vamos al servicio. ¡Leah, déjame tu bolso!.-

Me tomó de la mano y tiró fuertemente de mi.

.-Rose...no puedo verle. Me lo va a notar...- gemí.-

.-No seas tonta. No va a notar nada. Te voy a dejar guapísima y tú vas a pasar de todo este rollo melodramático y te vas a comportar como una mujer madura. ¿Estamos?.- asentí no muy convencida mientras Rose me limpiaba la cara con una toallita.-

Estaba muerta de miedo. No sabía que iba a decirle , ni como iba a reaccionar una vez que lo viese.

Crucé los dedos tras mi espalda...solo espero no ponerme a llorar.

* * *

EDWARD POV.

.

.

.

Emmet me llamó para ir a tomar una copa a un local donde estaba esperandole Rose. Sabía que Bella estaría allí , y aunque me pasé toda la semana evitandola , me muero de ganas de verla.

Llovía a cantaros cuando conseguí aparcar. Corrí hacia el restaurante que me había dicho mi hermano y entré. No tardé en encontrarle sentado en una mesa junto a Victoria y Leah , pero ni rastro de Bella...

.-¡Hola Edward!.- gritó una Leah muy borracha colgándose de mi cuello.-

.-Hola guapa.- no pude evitar reir , nunca las había visto bebidas.- ¿y Rose?.- le pregunté a Emmet.-

.-Está con Bella en el baño.- se apresuró a contestar Leah.- Es que le dió una llorera increíble , por que su chico no la llamó.-

.-¿Tiene problemas con James?.- pregunté extrañado. Me había imaginado a Bella de muchísimas maneras durante esta semana...tambien la había imaginado en diferentes... _posturas_ para ser sinceros. pero jamás pensé que fuese de la clase de chicas que lloran por un tío.-

.-¿Quien ha dicho nada de James?.-se quejó la peliroja.-

.-James pasó a la historia. Resulta que el otro día se lió con un chico que se llama Pete. La dejó encantada , al parecer fué increible...y no me refiero solo al sexo.- añadió Leah con una sonrisilla mientras le patinaba la lengua.- pero el muy burro no la ha vuelto a llamar ¿te lo puedes creer?¿que tío en su sano juicio pasaría de Bella? ¡ella es perfecta!.- terminó dandole un largo sorvo a su copa de vino.-

Yo no supe que decir.

¿Lloraba por mi?...por que supuestamente Pete, soy yo.

No podía ser...o sí podía ser, ¿por que no?. A lo mejor se había acostado con James y a mi no me lo dijo simplemente por no estropear lo que pudiesemos llegar a tener...pero por otro lado. No le habló tampoco a James de mi , lo que significa que no tiene intención de detener la relación que tienen ellos...¡joder que complicadas son las tías!. Con lo facil que es llegar y decir lo que quieres. No , ellas lo complican todo de modo que tienes que intentar descifrar lo que ni ellas mismas son capaces de entender.

Por que vamos a ver...

¿Que sentido tiene ocultarle a todas sus amigas que se lió conmigo?¿para que inventarse a Pete?...está claro. No quiere que lo sepan, por que no quiere estar conmigo.

Seguimos con el plan inicial.

Ignorarla.

Me serví una copa de vino de la botella que había sobre la mesa , escuchando la conversación de mi hermano con las chicas mientras esperaba ansiosamente a que apareciese ella . No se hizo esperar demasiado. En un momento me giré y allí estaba.

Guapísima. Agarrada del brazo de la que iba en camino de convertirse en mi cuñada. Se notaba que había llorado , tambien se notaba que había estado intentando ocultarlo con maquillaje. Sin embargo no podría ocultarmelo a mi. Creo que he pasado tanto tiempo pendiente de ella en estas ultimas semanas que me he aprendido todas y cada una de sus expresiones. Y esta, definitivamente era la que menos me gustaba . Estaba triste.

.-Hola.- musito detrás de Rosalie que me miraba como si fuese una bolsa de mierda.-

.-Hola.-

Aferré mi mano a la silla para evitar levantarme y abrazarla. El ofendido era yo, debía de olvidarme de esos labios que de vez en cuando formaban un casi imperceptible puchero y de esos ojitos que me miraban de esa forma tan adorable. Me giré y miré a Leah que debía de estar contando algo apasionante a juzgar por la cara de mi hermano.

Traté por todos los medios de meterme en la conversación y así ignorar la mirada de Rose , que me estaba dando miedo. Bella no decía nada. Había adquirido una pose de serenidad que no se creía ni ella y miraba en silencio la pista de baile.

Se me ocurrió que quizás le apetecía bailar.

No es que yo quisiera hacerlo , claro. Pero pensé que un poco de _sacrificio_ no le haría daño a nadie y así de paso me libraría de Rosalie. Me pasé la mano por la nuca solo por saber si había ya logrado perforarmela con la mirada.

.-¿Quieres bailar?.-

Fué extraño , por que aunque eso era precisamente lo que le iba a preguntar yo , las palabras nunca salieron de mis labios. Por el contrario venían de detrás de mi.

Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con un tío que sonreía a Bella de manera estúpida. Miré hacia ella yo tambien , con una expresion todavía más estúpida que la de él. Bella parecía dudar , mientras miraba la mano extendida del muchacho , despues a Rose y finalmente a mi. Cuando cruzó su mirada con la mia yo tenía muy claro que mi sentencia estaba dictaminada.

Dos segundos despues , Bella se alejaba entre risas con el idiota ese de la mano.

Miré a Rosalie que tenía una puñetera sonrisilla triunfal en su perfecto rostro_...como me encantaría borrarsela de golpe. _

Por el contrario , me senté enfurruñado en el asiento , apoyando la espalda contra la pared, sin dejar de mirar como el capullo pegaba a Bella contra su cuerpo agarrándola por la cintura. Gruñí.

Siempre he sido un tío celoso. Ya de pequeño me celaba de todo , incluso me tenían que dar regalos a mi tambien el día del cumpleaños de mis hermanos con el fin de evitar que me agarrase un berrinche. Pero lo de hoy era distinto.

No estaba teniendo un simple berrinche.

Quería matar a ese tío.

.-¿Tu quieres bailar?.- le preguntó mi hermano a su novia.-

.-No.- contestó ella.- No me puedo ni mover. Juro que si encuentro al cerdo misógino que inventó los tacones , lo castro...¿por que no sacas a Leah? le encanta esta cancion.-

Leah brincó de su asiento presa del entusiasmo y Emmet se levantó para llevarla en brazos hasta la pista. Si Rosalie no podía andar...no me imagino como narices bailará Leah , que ni siquera se tiene en pie.-

Rose se cambió de asiento y se desplomó sobre la silla que estaba a mi lado.

Así que me vi rodeado por la hermosa rubia y la ardiente peliroja. Cualquier tío habría estado encantado de verse envuelto en esta sensual gama de colores...sin embargo yo , no podría decir que canción estaba sonando , ni siquiera si había alguien a mi alrededor .Mis pensamientos estaban enfocados en una pequeña castaña que cada vez unía más su pelvis a un tío que no era yo.- suspiré. Soy un mariquita.

.-Es mono. ¿Verdad Vic?.- Rosalie escondía una sonrisa mientras le preguntaba a su amiga que miraba distraida la pista de baile.-

.-No está mal. Al menos parece simpático. Bella no ha parado de reirse desde que la sacó a bailar.-

.-Es cierto. Espero que pueda borrarle a ese _Pete_.- dijo recalcando el nombre.- de la memoria.- apreté los puños. Yo no quería que se olvidase de Pete. A pesar de llevar toda la semana autoconvenciendome de ello.-

.-No creo que haya problema. Ya sabes como es Bella. Mañana ni se acordará de quien era- No me pude contener más.-

.-¿No es un poquito ligerita tu amiga?.- pregunté.- hoy con uno ...mañana con otro...-

.-¿Y que pretendes que haga?¿que se quede en casa esperando a que el muy gilipollas la llame? por que no sé que opinas tú . Pero yo creo que no la llamará.-

.- A lo mejor el chico quiere llamarla pero tiene un motivo de peso para no hacerlo.-

.-¿Tu crees? . Me pregunto cual podría ser ese motivo...¿tu que piensas Vic?. ¿Cual será?...-

.-Es un imbecil.- sentenció Victoria encendiendose un pitillo.-

.-¡Pero si ni siquiera le conoceis!.- exclamé intentando defender a mi alter ego.-

.-Oh , claro que lo conocemos Edward. No es más que otro estúpido que intenta aprovecharse de una buena chica.-

.-¡Venga ya Rose!. Hablais como si Bella fuese el culmen de la pureza y la inocencia. Ella , seguramente no es mejor que él.-

.-Hablas como si lo conocieras...-

.-No. ..Pero ...no me creo que Bella se sienta tan mal solo por ese chico .-

.-¿Por que no? , por mucho que me cueste creerlo , al parecer se comportó de una manera...¿como lo describió ella Vic?.-

.-Diferente..única...-

.-Eso , _única_ . La llevó a cenar , jugaron al billar...pasearon frente al río...No me malinterpretes , a mi me parece una cutrada de cita. Un tío nunca me conquistaría con algo así...yo prefiero a alguien con mas clase...-

.-¡Sí , claro!.. ¿como no?- grité enfadado. Al fin y al cabo , me estaba criticando a mi.- alguien como Emmet ¿no? alguien que pudiese llevarte a cenar a un lugar donde lo importante no sea la comida o simplemente la compañía, si no los ceros que tenga la cuenta...pues que sepas que si no_ la llevé _a un lugar mejor no es por que _no haya _querido. Pero ten por seguro que _si tuviese _el dinero de _mi hermano_, La otra noche _habría tratado a Bella _con todos los lujos posibles , por que definitivamente no es una chica como tú. Ella vale la pena.-

Terminé de gritar acalorado y muy , muy enfadado...y despues todo se me vino encima cuando pensé en lo que acababa de decir.

¿Como puedo ser tan sumamente gilipollas?.

Rosalie me miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha, lo que definitivamente probaba que ella sabía desde un principio lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba intentando hacerme saltar . Había jugado conmigo...y yo caí como un idiota.

.-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo...- susurró Rosalie junto a mi oido.- Bella se merece lo mejor...mejor que tú...-

La miré enfadado sin salir de mi asombro. Despues miré hacia Victoria que gracias a dios no se había enterado de nada , aunque de todos modos, mañana no se acordaría en caso de haberme escuchado , por que estaba tan borracha que solo le faltaba ponerse a babear.

.-Y ahora que ya está todo claro , Edward._.. Ilumíname_. ¿Por que motivo mi amiga lleva esperando toda la semana por una llamada telefonica que no ha tenido lugar?.-

¿Y que le digo? .¿Que me dió un ataque de cuernos bestial?¿que por su culpa me sentí la mayor mierda del mundo y luego me agarré la peor borrachera de mi vida que dió paso a la mayor resaca sufrida por nadie jamás...? ¿Y eso que arreglaría?¡Nada! Por que ella es su mejor amiga y jamás me daría la razón.

.-Por que no se lo merecía...-

.-Me estás confundiendo Ed. Ella se merece lo mejor y sin embargo no se merece que la llames...no estás siendo coherente.- Se estaba burlando de mi y yo me estaba encabronando muchísimo.-

.- Mira Rose. No tengo nada que explicar. No la llamé por que no me pareció que tuviese que hacerlo.-

.-¿Ah no?.-

.-No. Al fin y al cabo...¡joder Rosalie! solo fué un polvo. No es como si nos declarásemos amor eterno o algo así.-

No lo vi venir. Si lo hubiese hecho me habría cubierto con uno de mis brazos o me habría agachado bajo la mesa...sin embrago cuando me di cuenta la mano de Rosalie colisionaba fuerte y dolorosamente contra uno de mis mofletes.

Antes de si quiera poder reaccionar , escuché la fuerte risa de Victoria. Que de esto, mira tú por donde , sí que se había enterado.

.-¡¿Por que me pegas?.- grité. No sé si enfadado o avergonzado. Todavía no me decido.

.-¡Por que eres idiota!. ¡ Estas hablando de mi mejor amiga Edward , no de la vecina de enfrente!.-

.-¿Y yo no soy tu amigo?.-_ ridículo , lo sé_.-

.-Sí. Lo eres , por eso me jode tanto que te comportes como un cabrón..-

.-¿Y que me dices de ella?.-

.-¿Que quieres que te diga?.-

.-¿Tambien le partiste la cara a ella despues de saber que se había acostado con James?...-

Rosalie perdió todo el color en la cara. No supe si por lo que le acababa de decir o por que el alcohol estaba empezando a revolverle las tripas...o quizás era que no se esperaba que yo lo supiera. Una sonrisilla de suficiencia se asomó a mis labios.

.-¿Que?¿no dices nada?.-

.-¿¡Quien coño te dijo eso!.- gritó ella de vuelta.-

.-No bonita. No te diré quien me lo contó.- no quería darle a ella la satisfacción de poder vengarse...en caso de que lo que decía fuese cierto.-

.-Edward , eso no es verdad...-

.-Mira . tampoco es que me esperase que lo afirmases , eres su amiga. Pero creo que a estas alturas ya no merece la pena seguir mintiendo.-

.-No estoy mintiendo ¿vale? la última noche que Bella vió a James fué la semana pasada en mi bar.-

.-Sí , cuando pasaron la noche juntos en el hotel.- afirmé.-

.-Sí , pero no se acostaron. Bella llamó a Leah y todo para pedirle ayuda y así poder quitárselo de encima.-

.-Pues no la ayudó demasiado por que al parecer se pasaron la noche follando como locos.-

.-¡Que no!.- gritó esta vez rodando su ojos.- Joder , no. Bella no quiso..pero si se quedaron dormidos viendo_ FRIENDS ¡por dios!_.- exclamó con una mueca.- Ella nos lo contó. Preguntale a tu hermana. Tambien estaba allí. Nos dijo que pasaba de James , que había conocido a alguien. A Pete...bueno , a ti...como sea...¿me estás diciendo que no la llamaste por que pensabas que se había acostado con James?.-

.-No. No la llamé por que le pregunté si lo había hecho y me dijo que no. Y despues voy y me entero de que si lo había hecho . No soporto que me mientan.-

.-Edward.- dijo Rosalie cogiendome por los mofletes y mirandome a los ojos.- Te juro por _mi vida_. Que Bella no se acostó con James.-

Y yo queria creerla. Juro que quería hacerlo.

Pero entonces ¿por que no me llamó ella?.

Solté las manos de Rose de mi cara y negué con la cabeza...

.-Pero entonces...- Me ví bruscamente interrumpido por los dedos de Rose presionando mis labios. Bella se acercaba a la mesa de la mano del patán estúpido

...No nos engañemos, el único patán estúpido aquí soy yo...y James...maldito cabrón mentiroso...más le vale que Rosalie no me esté diciendo la verdad, por que si me entero que nos mintió ..

.-Rose. Me voy a casa.- dijo Bella que traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-

.-Espera , le diré a Emmet que nos vamos y te acercamos .-

.-No es necesario, no quiero entreteneros más...Marco se ha ofrecido a llevarme .-

Antes de que Bella pudiese decir nada. Antes incluso de que yo me levantase cual caballero andante con mi espada en la mano para impedir semejante atrocidad. Rosalie se movió a toda velocidad arrastrando a Bella a algún lugar lejano

. Menos mal que le hacían daño los zapatos...no me la quiero imaginar si llevase puestos los converse.

.-¿A donde se la lleva?.- me preguntó Marco...-_lejos...muy lejos de ti y de tus sucias manos...-_

.-Supongo que al servicio.- contesté.-

.-¿Van a tardar?.-

.- Es posible. Ya sabes como son las chicas...se tiran horas en el baño.-

.-¿Puedo esperar aquí?.- preguntó señalando la silla que estaba frente a la mia.-

.-Está ocupada.- contesté sin prestarle atención. Ël miró extrañado hacia los lados.-

.-Pero si no hay nadie sentado.-

.-Ya. pero van a venir ahora...de todos modos , creo que es mejor que te marches...Bella no se encuentra muy bien...-

.-Yo creo que está perfectamente...- contestó ya un poco molesto por mi ,_ no tan sutil ,_ intento de echarle.-

.-No , creeme. Seguro que te has dado cuenta de que no se ecnuentra en sus plenas facultades. Ha bebido mucho y no sabe lo que hace...estoy seguro de que no tenías pensado aprovecharte de la situación y propasarte con ella , pareces un buen tipo.- le dije mordaz.-...pero por si acaso. Yo me encargo de llevarla a casa.-

.-Yo creo que no...- dijo él caminado hacia mi dispuesto, creo, a partirme la cara.-

.-¿Pasa algo Edward?.- casi beso en los morros a mi muy oportuno hermano que se coloco detrás de él. Marco se giró para encararlo , pero pronto se dió cuenta de que mi hermano...no era yo.

.-Nada Emmet , tranquilo. Solo estaba despidiendome de mi a migo Marco...que ya se iba...-

No dijo nada. Simplemente bufó y estoy seguro de que maldijo a toda mi familia en arameo , y despues desapareció.

Solté todo el aire de golpe.

_Bien , ya se ha ido Edward , ya puedes volver a respirar..._

_

* * *

_

Holaaaaa

Pobrecita Bella , toda borracha llorando por Pete jajajajja. ¿Que hará ahora Edward?¿Creerá a Rose o se fiará de James?...

muchas gracias a todas por los preciosos reviews que me dejais. Os juro que muchas veces si no fuese por ellos , no encontraría la paciencia para sentarme aquí a escribir mis locuras.

Gracias tambien a la gente que se anima a leer y despues me añade en favoritos.

Y gracias a las que os habeis pasado por las historias de mi _coleguilla_ **Shaolyn** y habeis dejado reviews...a las que no lo habeis hecho os animo de nuevo a que lo hagais , en serio que merece la pena.

Bueno , solo me queda mandaros un beso gordo , gordo y desearos que disfruteis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

Nos leemos pronto.

L.


	23. Chapter 23

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí es mia.

**N/A: Antes de nada, me gustaría agradecerle a Shaolyn , su ayuda con este capi. La inspiración es algo que viene y va , y una segunda opinión siempre te deja más tranquila. ¡eskerrik asko!**

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

.

.

.

.-¡No quiero irme con él!.- me quejé mientras Rosalie intentaba arrancar mis dedos del marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño.- No me ha hecho caso en toda la semana así que yo ahora tampoco quiero hacerselo a él.-

No entendía a mi amiga. Primero me dice que es un estúpido. Que pase de él. Que me divierta , que baile con otros chicos...y ahora me aleja de un tipo encantador que me ha hecho reir a montones cuando más lo necesitaba alegando que estoy borracha y que no sé lo que hago.

.-Bella , no te vas a marchar con ese tío.- gritó Rosalie haciendo fuerza con sus piernas contra el retrete. La muy perra Estaba intentando hacer palanca , pero no iba a conseguir que me soltase. El simple hecho de saber que pretendía meterme con Edward un un coche a solas a las 4 de la madrugada con un nivel de alcohol en mi sangre que reventaría cualquier alcoholímetro , me había hecho desarrollar una fuerza sobre humana.

No me iría con el. Punto.

.-no estás siendo coherente.- se quejó rindiendose y apoyandose contra la pared.- ¿que quieres ?¿que ese tío se aproveche de como estás ?¿crees que le interesa algo más de ti a parte de tus tetas?...que por cierto. No puedes ni imaginarte los tremendos melones que te hace esa camiseta...- miré hacia abajo y me dí cuenta de que era cierto..._algo es algo_...-¿o es que quieres darle celos? Por que la Bella que yo conozco nunca se ha ido a la cama con un tío que solo está interesado en si está buena o no...-

Elevé una ceja.

.-Ya bueno , claro. Supongo que Edward tiene un gran interés en saber lo tremendamente lista que soy. De hecho , creo recordar que me preguntó mi coeficiente intelectual varias veces antes de abrirme de piernas .- Mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco.-

.-Ponte como quieras Bella . Nos quedaremos toda la noche agarradas a la taza del retrete si es lo que prefieres , pero no permitiré que te marches con ese cerdo.-

.-¿prefieres que me marche con el_ otro _cerdo?.-

.-¡deja de ser sarcástica Bella!. Tengo sueño , me matan los zapatos, quiero irme a casa y echar un polvo.¿podrías comportarte como una persona normal y hacerle caso a tu mejor amiga que te suplica que _por favor_, pienses por un momento y dejes que Edward te acompañe a casa? No te estoy pidiendo que te lo tires , ni siquiera que seas amable , pero al menos haz un esfuercito..-

.-¿Y por que no me llevais Emmet y tú?...-pedí como una niña aún sin soltar mi agarre del marco de la puerta. Conocía a Rosalie lo suficiente como para saber que aprovecharía cualquier momento de debilidad parar arrastrarme a fuera , de los pelos si hacía falta.-

.-Bella. Edward vive en tu portal.¿no sería un poco raro que siendo tu vecino tuviesemos que hacer Emmet y yo el camino a tu casa, mientras Edward nos sigue en el coche?.- Me negaba a darle la razón...aunque de sobras sabía que la tenía.- Además, ¿no eras tú la que pretendía que no se le notase lo decepcionada que estaba por no haber recibido su llamada?.-

Mierda.

.-Joder Rose. Es que no me fío...sé que si me mira o me sonríe...-

.-¿pero te estas escuchando?. nunca te habías comportado así por un tío...Eras tú , la que decías que lloriquear por un hombre era algo propio del siglo XVII.-

Miré a mi amiga. Tenía razón...

No puedo ir por la vida predicando una cosa y a la mínima desdecirme de esa manera. Ahora voy a salir allí afuera. Voy a mirar al mamón ese a los preciosísimos ojos que tiene y le pediré , ¡no! le exigiré , que si no es mucha molestia, me acerque a casa..

.-tienes razón Rose. Solo es un tío...-

Me armé de valor y salí por la puerta...

...pero pronto volví a entrar arrastrando a Rosalie conmigo.

.-¿y que pasa si me dice algo?.- gemí mirándola a los ojos.-

.- Algo como ¿qué?.-

.-Yo que sé Rose...algo...No sé, ¿como has estado?...¿que has hecho durante esta semana?...esa clase de cosas...-

.-Pues le contestas lo que sea...lo que sea excepto la verdad.- se apresuró a rectificar.- por que como le digas que has estado hecha mierda lloriqueando por las esquinas mientras vigilabas por la mirilla de la puerta de tu casa , estás perdida.- Me costaba respirar por que los nervios se habían arremolinado en el centro de mi pecho. Me sentia ridícula...afortunadamente no todo lo ridícula que me habría podido sentir de no haber estado borracha, pero aún así...- Venga Bells. Son solo un par de minutos...cuando te dés cuenta estarás en casa...-

.-tienes razón...-

Abrí la puerta de nuevo, y tras un largo suspiró. Por fin salí.

No sé que me esperaba encontrar una vez abandonado el servicio. Tal vez a la gente mirando expectante en modo de _"que pasará" _o el local en absoluto silencio para poder enterarse de el mínimo detalle...

Creo que a veces , olvido que la vida de uno mismo , solo es importante para uno mismo. Y que las tragedias de los demás , no son siempre nuestras tragedias...así que si yo quería morirme en el preciso instante en el que fuí consciente de entrar en su campo de vision , o Tenía ganas de vomitar por puro nervio ahora que él me sonreía...solo yo sería consciente, por que nadie más estaba atento...

Aunque en el fondo es una reflexión un tanto...desoladora. Me sentí bien. Al menos nadie sabría lo que me costaba caminar hacia él , ni tampoco plantarme bajo su atenta mirada mientras le pedía con tono quebrado que me llevase a casa.

.-claro.- contestó mientras se levantaba.- cojo la chaqueta y nos vamos.-

No le hice caso a la sonrisa de Emmet , ni tampoco a la estúpida de Rosalie que me levantaba los pulgares en señal de aprobación. Solo quería salir de allí y meterme en la cama.

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

No me esperaba en absoluto que me pidiese ella que la acercase a casa. Supuse que Rosalie me agarraría del brazo y me amenazaría con cortarme los huevos si me negaba...definitivamente prefiero que Bella me lo pida.

Aunque despues ni me dirija la palabra , como está haciendo ahora mismo.

Lleva sentada a mi lado , en el asiento del copiloto , mirando por la ventana en absoluto silencio desde que se montó en el coche. Y eso que yo no he dejado de ser encantador.

Le abrí la puerta.

Agarré su mano para auydarla a entrar.

Le ofrecí un pitillo que ella rechazó y hasta le pregunté si le molestaba que llevase la ventanilla abierta.

¡Estaba siendo un solete! ¿y como me lo paga? con silencio.

Además los silencios de Bella no son como los de las demás chicas. Bella con su silencio te dice mucho más que otras a gritos. Principalmente por que lo acompaña de bufidos y gestos que demuestran que en realidad , no está cómoda.

Bueno , ¡que se aguante!. Al fin y al cabo el que tenía que estar ofendido era yo ¿no? al menos si lo que dijo Rose no era cierto.

Me moría de ganas de preguntarselo.

.-¿te apetece que ponga música?.- pregunté haciendo alarde de mi buen hacer y saber estar.. en realidad me estaba poniendo histérico con el sonido de los grillos de fondo. Necesitaba oirla , aunque solo fuese un ronco y desagradable "_no"_.-

.-Haz lo que quieras.- contestó. Algo es algo.-

.-¿alguna preferencia?.- pregunté probando suerte . A ver si se soltaba.-

.-me dá lo mismo.-

.-tengo un poco de todo, Lez Zeppelin, Van Morrison...R.E.M...-

.-Que me dá igual Edward..- respondió con tono cansado.-

.-¿Prefieres que ponga la radio?.-

.-¡No Edward , lo que prefiero es que te calles!.- me gritó de pronto.-

Vale , algo ha fallado, por que según mi opinión me estaba portando bastante mejor de lo que ella merecía.

.-tampoco hace falta ser maleducada.- susurré.-

.-¡es que no entiendo de que vas! . En serio. ¿intentas confundirme , desesperarme , volverme loca ?¿que?¿que coño estás intentando hacer? ¡por que te juro que no te sigo!...- ahora gritaba a pleno pulmón.-

.-No intento nada. Solo quería ser agradable.-

.-¿Ahora se te dá por ser agradable? ¿y por que no se te ocurrió serlo durante toda la semana? por que quizás me equivoque , pero creo que me dijiste que querías volver a verme...-

.- ¡Y quería!.- grité de vuelta golpeando el volante.- claro que quería, pero se me fueron las ganas en el momento que me enteré de que me habías mentido.-

.-¿que yo te he mentido?.- preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.-

.-Sí, sí. Tú hazte la santa ahora...-

.-No tengo esa necesidad, Edward. No sé en que crees que te he mentido , pero definitivamente, estás equivocado.-

Se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana y se cruzó de brazos. Solté un bufido.

Si se creía que esto se acababa aquí , estaba muy equivocada.

.-¿te acuerdas el día que salimos?¿cuando te pregunté sobre si te habías acostado con James?.- giró la cara hacia mi.-

.-Pretendía olvidar ese día.- le hice una mueca.-

.-me dijiste que no lo habías hecho.-

.-que no había hecho¿que?.-

.-Que no te habías acostado con él.-

.-Claro , por que no lo hice...¿a que coño viene esto?¿que tiene esto que ver con que te hayas comportado como un idiota?.-

.-¡Todo Bella!. Tiene todo que ver.¿por que me dijiste que no lo habías hecho cuando no era cierto?.

.-¿Pero de que coño me hablas?¿que no era cierto que hice que?¿que me acosté con James?.-

.-Entonces lo admites.- berreé apretando con fuerza el volante del coche.-

.-Tú tienes un problema chaval.- me escupió con desprecio.- No sé que mosca te ha picado con lo de James Edward, y sé , que no te debo ninguna explicación , pero si dartela va a hacer que me dejes en paz...allá va..

Intenté prepararme . Sabía que tenía muy mala pinta y que seguramente debería de parar el coche en el arcen para no sufrir un accidente en cuanto me dijese que sí se había acostado con el . Pero no pude.

No estaba en absoluto preparado para lo que me dijo.

.-No me he acostado nunca con James Edward. Nunca. Y lo habría hecho...creeme que lo habría hecho si no llegas a aparecer tú. Pero apareciste...- esto último lo dijo con pesar...pero a mi no me dió pena niguna.-

Tuve que esconder la sonrisilla que se intentaba escapar por un lateral de mis labios...y recomponer mi semblante ofendido. Quería explicaciones...

.-Y de todos modos ¿a que viene esto?.- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.- ya habíamos hablado sobre James...-

.- Alguien me dijo que...bueno , que sí que habiais estado juntos.-

.-¿Quien?.-

.-Eso es lo de menos...-

.-Será lo de menos para ti. A mi no me hace puta gracia que la gente vaya comentando mis encuentros amorosos por ahí...y más si son mentira.-

.-Bella , si de verdad es mentira, ¿por que no me llamaste al ver que no lo hacía yo?.-

Estábamos parados en un semáforo. Ella se mordió el labio y se ruborizó. Que bonita es. Aún con todo el pelo revuelto y con el rimmel corrido por las mejillas. Dudo que hubiese alguna chica más natural que ella.

A Tanya jamás se le habría ocurrido montarse en el coche de nadie sin estar perfectamente presentable. Mi hermana Alice , moriría antes de que alguien la viese sin peinar y a Rosalie no la había visto nunca sin maquillaje...pero Bella era otra historia. No era ni la más guapa , ni la más exuberante de sus amigas. Sin embargo era la más completa. La que reunía todas las cosas que yo quería...y eso lo digo ahora , que me ha reconocido que no se acostó con James. Hace una semana me habría parecido un horror con una fregona en la cabeza y churretes en la cara...lo que puede cambiar la perspectiva de alguien que por fin oye lo que quiería oir...

.-No te llamé...-comenzó mirando al frente.- por que supuse que no querías verme...¿que sentido tendría que te llamase si tú no querías saber de mi?.-

Si pudiese patearme el culo a mi mismo lo habría hecho.

.-Menudo par...-sonreí para quitarle hierro al asunto y por que quería que ella se sintiese cómoda.- Yo muriendome de ganas por llamarte y tú muriendote de ganas por que lo hicera.-

Al final conseguí que soltase una leve risilla , que me supo a gloria.

Le pasé cariñosamente la mano por la mejilla, esperando que tal vez , ella se apartase. Pero por el contrario , se pegó más a mi roce y cerró los ojos.

Me sentía un poco ridículo , por que nunca se me dió eso bien de dar cariñitos , ni caricias , ni mierdas de esas. Pero estaba dispuesto a petrificar la mano en esa postura , solo para tenerla contenta.

Aparqué el coche a dos calles de nuestra casa.

No sabía que hacer ahora.

¿Sería más apropiado pasar la noche en su casa o en la mia? por que lo que tenía claro es que no dormiría solo. Además de que la había echado mucho de menos y me moría por estar de nuevo con ella, mi jefa me tuvo caliente toda la semana con sus escuetos estilismos. Y necesito desahogarme de algún modo...

Me bajé del coche a toda velocidad para ayudar a Bella a bajar . No por nada, es que la pobre no podría dar ni dos pasos. Aunque ya estaba mejor , era evidente que la borrachera , seguía danzando a sus anchas dentro de su cuerpo.

Ella encantada , me tomó la mano y se abrazó a mi.

¡Que idiota he sido!. Si se lo hubiese preguntado antes esto ya lo habríamos vivido hace una semana y ahora estaríamos destrozando su cama , o la mia (lo dejaría a su elección) desde hace horas...¿y James?...ya se me ocurrirá algo para hacerle ver...que no soporto las mentiras.

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Estaba muy cansada.

Tanto , que ni tuve ganas de fingir que no me había molestado que me ignorase. Tanto , que hasta admití que mi mundo se volvió del revés en cuanto apareció en mi vida...tanto , que ya ni me acuerdo de por que estaba tan enfadada.

Él me estaba abrazando. Lo estaba haciendo.

Y no solo por que quisiese llevarme a la cama, que tambien. Me estaba abrazando por que al parecer, yo le gusto.

No entiendo muy bien lo de sus dudas sobre lo de James, quizás mañana , cuando mis funciones básicas recuperen su autonomía le dé un par de vueltas al asunto...o quizás no. ¿por que voy a pensar más?¿para que? ya me está abrazando ¿no?.

Eso era lo que yo quería. Ya le diré a Rose que investigue por mi. Seguro que está encantada de ayudar y así tener un pequeño papel en toda esta historia.

Las manos de Edward frotaban suavemente mi espalda como para darme calor. No debía de haberse enterado todavía de que yo dejé de sentir al terminarme la quinta o la sexta copa. No le dije nada. No me molestaba en absoluto.

Giramos la esquina de nuestra casa y me frenó en seco. Yo lo miré contrariada por que no entendía por que coño estabamos perdiendo el tiempo en vez de estar enredados entre mis sabanas. Que por cierto , puse hoy limpias. Menos mal.

.-Bella...-comenzó.- no sé que opinas tú...no se tampoco si te encuentras lo suficientemente sobria como para opinar.- y ya volvía mi querido burlón.- pero yo quiero pasar la noche contigo.-

.-¡No! ¿en serio?.- exclamé mordaz.- vamos a mi casa Edward. Tengo una botella de tequila que nos llama y creo que tendrás que darte prisa , si quieres alcanzar mi nivel de embriaguez.-

.-¿Por que querrías emborracharme?.- preguntó divertido.-

.-Por que no quiero que mañana seas el único capáz de recordar todo lo que tengo pensado hacerte esta noche...-

Me sentí absolutamente orgullosa de mi misma y eternamente agradecida a mi nuevo mejor amigo el alcohol , que me soltaba la lengua y me hacía decir cosas que de otro modo , no me atrevería.-

.-Dios...repite eso otra vez , por favor...- susurró llevandose las manos al pecho de manera teatral.-

Caminamos entre besos abrazos y bromas subiditas de tono , hasta que llegamos al portal.

A partir de ahí , todo pasó muy rápido.

Unos brazos me alejaron de Edward con demasiada brusquedad...tanta que tuve que apoyarme en el capó de un coche para no caerme a la carretera. Tambaleandome , me giré para ver que era lo que me había provocado semejante traspies, y lo que vi. Me dejó de piedra.

Sobre Edward... ¡Sobre_ MI _Edward! , estaba una chica dandole un _sonorosísimo_ beso en los morros.

Aunque estaba justo delante de ellos , viví la escena como desde otra perspectiva. Me sentía a mi misma como si estuviese dentro de una caja de cristal observando desde el interior.

La chiquilla..(por que era claramente una niña. No pensé que tuviese mas de 16 años).Estaba de espaldas , pero no por eso pasaba desapercivida su impresionante belleza. Un par de piernas largas y esbeltas de tal perfección que parecían esculpidas por un gran artista...además_ libres de celulitis_. Si seguiamos subiendo la mirada nos econtrabamos con un _culillo_ respingón y muy bien definido, de esos a los que les sienta bien , tanto un tejano receñido como una falda de tubo...por sus rectos hombros , se deslizaba una melena ondulada increiblemente brillante y suave como la seda...y si de espaldas parecía sacada de la más perversa y ansiada fantasia masculina, nadie se puede imaginar como era de frente.

Decir que tenía ante mi al ser más perfecto del universo habría sido quedarse corto. Era tan hermosa que estaba segura de que no habria dos como ellla. Era única en su especie...

Y por si eso fuera poco como para terminar de sacarme de mis casillas, la muy puñetera no dejaba de sobar a Edward que parecía tan sorpredido como yo ante la efusividad de la chica.

.-¿Que...-comenzó él tartamudeando como un imbecil.-...que estás haciendo aquí?.- la voz le salió demasiado temblorosa como para que yo no notase la culpavilidad en ella.-

.-¡Sí! ya sé que debería haber llegado mañana, pero no podía esperar. Estaba deseando _ponerme en tus manos_...- ronroneó la muy guarra con esa vocecilla inocente...¿inocente? ¡una mierda!.

Edward pareció recordar de pronto que yo seguí allí y me miró. Ella tambien me miró y despues frunció el ceño.

.-¿Y tú quien eres?.-preguntó.-

Mi mente comenzó a recrear una estupenda escena en la que yo la agarraba de su bonita melena arrancándole la cabeza de cuajo, haciendo que sus rizos descansasen junto a mis pies.

Eso no ocurrió.

Simplemente me giré hacia Edward demostrandole lo mucho que lo odiaba en estos momentos , mientras él agachaba la mirada en silencio.

.-¿Yo?...Nadie. Nadie que deba preocuparte.- Comencé a subir las escaleras hacia casa , forzandome a no tambalearme hacia los lados.

Mierda de vino.

.-Bella, espera...-Edward me agarro de la mano , pero yo me solté de un tirón.-

.-No-me-toques.- le rugí.- No me toques , no me llames. Pasa de mi .-seguí subiendo todo lo dignamente que fuí capaz , pero me interceptó en el último escalón. Me tragué las lágrimas.-

.-Espera...no ...no te pongas así...-

.-¿Que no me ponga así?.- pregunté en un tono suficientemente bajo como para que la mocosa no nos escuchase , pero lo suficientemente duro como para que él , notase mi mosqueo.- no me puedo creer que tengas el morro de echarme en cara lo de James , mientras tú andas por ahí liandote con adolescentes...me das asco.-

Y tras decir eso alcancé finalmente la puerta y la cerré tras de mi.

Tuve que correr, literalmente , para no ponerme a llorar antes de entrar en casa donde podría desahogarme a mis anchas.

* * *

EDWARD POV.

.

.

.

-_Así gatita...muy bien. Me encanta... sigue así...así..._.- la animaba _.- ¿te importaría?...¿podrías poner la mano aquí?...¡muy bien! ahí , donde yo pueda verla...¡genial!. Eres preciosa...increiblemente preciosa..._por cierto Nessie. Estoy seguro de que tu padre me colgará de las bolas cuando se entere de que estoy haciendo esto...-

Miré a mi guapísima prima , que rodó sus expresivos ojos castaños.

Renesmee , era la hija del hermano menor de mi padre. Tenía 18 años recien cumplidos y estaba cañón. No es que lo diga yo, ni que la mire de una manera equivocada o enferma , es casi como mi hermana. Simplemente uno tiene ojos y ahora mismo está en ropa interior en mi salón.

Al parecer quiere ser actriz , y necesita unas fotos para presentar en una audición. Ese es el motivo por el que está ahora mismo medio desnuda en mi casa...y tambien por el cual Bella me odia.

Nessie llamó a Alice hará una semana para contarle sobre la audición ,y a mi _queridísima _hermana (nótese el sarcasmo) no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que darle mi dirección y decirle que me sentiría más que honrado de hacerle una sesion fotografica. Y a mi no me huviese importado...y lo digo en serio, si no fuera por que la pequeña Renesmee apareció en el momento menos indicado de la noche.

Comencé a lloriquear en mi interior mientras seguía disparando fotos .

Pero es que joder ¡todo me sale del revés!

Cuando por fin consigo aclarar , medianamente las cosas hasta el punto de que Bella había aceptado acostarse conmigo. Va y me aparece esta , que se cuelga de mi cuello y me dá un besazo en todos los morros. No es la primera vez que Nessie me mete en problemas de este tipo . De hecho ya le he advertido en alguna que otra ocasión que la efusividad está muy bien, pero en privado.

Mi madre solía hacerme rabiar cuando era un crío y tenía a Nessie todo el día colgada de mi cuello. Decía que se había enamorado de mi. Yo sabía que no era cierto. Simplemente me veía como a su hermano mayor. Un hermano mayor _guay_ , que la cubría cuando se escapaba con sus amigas y la defendía cuando la pillaban. No como Emmet , que la tenía sobreprotegida como si fuese de porcelana.

Al mirar sus piernas , no pude evitar recordar a Bella. Su piel tenía el mismo tono pálido...aunque las de Bella parecían más suaves...

.-¿Sigues pensando en esa chica?.- me preguntó con aire culpable.-

Había estado pidiendome perdon toda la noche. Me obligó a contarle desde un principio todo lo que había ocurrido entre Bella y yo. Y aunque no me gusta hablar de mis cosas con nadie ,era imposible decirle que no a Renesmee. Por que en cuanto clavaba sus ojitos castaños en ti, estabas perdido. Era inútil resistirse. Todo el mundo adoraba a Nessie.

.-Jó , Ed. No te preocupes. Puedo bajar a su casa y explicarle...seguro que lo entiende.-

.-Será mejor que no. Es capáz de lanzarte un cubo de agua hirviendo antes de que digas hola..-meneé la cabeza.- No. Es mejor dejarlo así. ¿sabes? empiezo a pensar que todos estos líos no son más que señales que me envía el universo para avisarme de que me aleje. De que ella no es la chica.-

Nessie me miró seria y pronto sonrió de manera torcida.

.-¡Joder que tontería!...En serio. Estudio arte dramático y me paso el día leyendo chorradas...pero te juro que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba algo tan cursi como eso.- yo reí por la mueca que tenía en la cara y sin avisar le saqué otra foto.- ¿ En donde has dejado a mi primo _el castigador_?.- se burló.-

.-En Francia.-

.-Pues recupéralo. Por que esta perrita llorona , no me gusta.-

.-No digas palabrotas niñata. No olvides que sigo siendo tu primo mayor.- la regañé en broma.-

.-No lo eres.- replicó con gesto sabihondo.-Emmet es mayor que tú.-

.-Pero el no está aquí ¿verdad?.-

Me acerqué a ella y cuando menos se lo esperaba la tomé en brazos , la senté sobre mi y comencé a hacerle cosquillas.

Y de pronto , como si hubiese sido llamado o como si nos hubiese escuchado hace un momento. Mi hermano atravesó la puerta seguido de una Rosalie muy decidida que se quedó de piedra al ver el percal.

.-¡Por dios!.- exclamó tapandose la cara.-

Puedo entender que la escena de mi prima pequeña vestida en un diminuto picardías negro con lacitos rosas sentada a horcajadas sobre mi , pudiese haber confundido a Rose...¡pero a Emmet!...

.-¡Edward! ¿que coño crees que estás haciendo?.-

Nessie y yo , rodamos los ojos. Gesto característico de ambos y lo miramos con el ceño fruncido.

.-No sé que es lo que estás pensando Emmet. Pero sea lo que sea. Da asco.- Lo regaño mi prima mientras se bajaba de mis piernas y se sentaba en el sofá de enfrente.

.-Me refería a Bella. ¿Que coño estás haciendo con Bella?...aunque es cierto que lo que acabo de ver ha sido un tanto escalofriante ...-

.-¿Que narices haceis aquí?.- pregunté.- ¿como habeis entrado? por cierto Rosalie... ya hemos acabado , puedes mirar si quieres.- me burle de la muy idiota que seguía de espaldas a nosotros.-

.-Lo siento , es que por un momento...-se sacudió como alejando algún terrible pensamiento y se giró para encarar a mi prima.- Soy Rosalie.-

.-Nessie , encantada...- Rose no dejaba de mirar a la niña con expresión molesta y Renesmee comenzó a reir.- No te preocupes, soy su prima.-

.-Ah , ya me siento mucho mejor.- añadió la rubia con sarcasmo y mi prima rodó los ojos de nuevo.-

.-Edward está sacandome unas fotos por que pretendo hacer una audición para una pelicula y me han pedido un book completo.-

.-¿Y la peli es porno?.- rugió Emmet visiblemente molesto revisando a nuestra _no tan pequeña _prima de arriba a abajo.-

.-¿Entiendes ahora por que siempre te he preferido a ti?.- bromeó ella señalándome.-

.-vistete anda.- le pedí divertido.- Seguiremos más tarde con esto.-

Comencé a guardar mi equipo mientras Nessie desaparecía por la puerta del salón.

.-¿Tu prima?.- preguntó Rosalie en un susurro.-

.-Ajá...- sabía que venían a darme la murga por que seguramente Bella la había llamado poniendo el grito en el cielo y llamandome de todo menos bonito. Simplemente disfruté del chasco que se acababan de llevar , al darse cuenta de que la preciosa mujer que me abordó en el portal y que pasó la noche en mi piso. No era más que mi _primita pequeña_.

* * *

¿que tal?

iba a esperar un par de días más para actualizar , pero es que de pronto me inundó una gran vena creativa y como ya he escrito dos capis más pues pensé "¿por que no?" y aquí me teneis.

Ahora lo de siempre. Gracias por las alertas , favoritos , reviews y comentarios. En especial a mi **Xiki**, que me parto contigo nena. Y gracias por presentarme al prometo que ha sido muy inspirador...¡que narices! gracias tambien al capullo, que sin saberlo me hizo pasar un rato estupendo jajajajaja.

Espero que os guste el capi y os pido un favor. Decidme quien pensasteis al principio que era Renesmee. Solo por curiosidad...

muchos besiños y que lo disfruteis.

"L".


	24. Chapter 24

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia si es mia.

* * *

EDWARD POV.

.

.

.

Hacía ya al menos dos horas que mi hermano y la ridícula de su novia , estaban rompiendome la cabeza ,intentando convencerme de que fuese a hablar con Bella.

Joder , parecíamos un grupo de adolescentes.

No recuerdo haberles pedido ayuda en ningun momento. Esta vez no necesitaba de sus consejos. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer...

...Así que despues de dejarlos hablando con Nessie en mi casa sin decirles a donde iba. Cojí el volvo que ya le había tomado prestado a Emmet y fuí hasta el museo. Donde Rosalie dijo que estaría Bella.

No sabía que trabajaba en el museo. El día que la entretuve , ese que llegaba tarde , no lo dijo y yo no lo pregunté .Por que en realidad , en aquel momento no me interesaba...me daba igual donde trabajase , solo quería llevármela a la cama, pero ahora que ya lo había conseguido al menos una vez (y habrían sido dos de no ser por cierta niñata..) Mi interés hacia ella había aumentado considerablemente. No tanto como para que me empezase a aprender su vida por fascículos , pero detalles como donde trabajaba y cosas así,me parecieron dignas de atención...así que cuando Rosalie lo dejó caer , fingiendo que lo hacía sin ningún motivo aparente , decidi centrarme en lo que ella decía.

Trabajaba como guía del museo. Era la interprete de italiano.

No tuve ni que preguntar por que sabía hablar italiano, ya que una muy solícita Rosalie me contó con lujo de detalles toda la historia.

Me tragué sin quejarme la larguisima historia de como el abuelo de Bella , nacido en Florencia emigró a Escocia , donde conoció a la abuela de Bella y tuvieron una hija. Renné. Despues tambien me contó con pelos y señales como Renné conoció a Charlie , el padre de Bella y luego tuvieron una hija. Isabella , a la que llamaron así por que el viejo se empeñó . segun él , era la forma de que siempre estuviese de alguna manera ligada a su raices...

Podría haberme dicho simplemente que su abuelo era italiano y el resto de la historia ya me la habría imaginado yo, pero no. Mejor la versión extendida...

Aparqué el coche en un parking. Me saldría por un ojo de la cara, debería haber venido en metro. No está demasiado lejos y yo no estoy como para gastar la pasta que no tengo.

Gracias a dios el museo es gratis, si no el ritual de reconciliación , no me iba a salir nada rentable...

Pregunté a la amable chica del mostrador si podría indicarme como conseguir una guia del museo que hablase italiano. Me miró raro, supongo que por que evidentemente...soy británico . No me importó ¿que sabía ella los idomas que yo hablaba?. Despues de darme mil y un folletitos que ni me molesté en leer , me comentó , muy apenada ,que la visita guiada ya había comenzado y que a estas alturas , debería estar ya bastante avanzada. Le dije que no me importaba , que si era tan amable de decirme en que sala estaban yo mismo les buscaría . Aceptó.

¡Claro que aceptó!.

Al parecer , aunque el museo era gratis y allí la gente podía pasear a sus anchas , incluso sentarse a pintar o a leer , las putas visitas guiadas costaban unas diez libras ... .

Solo espero que merezca la pena.

Paseé tranquilamente al principio , atravesando salas y salas. Y me puse un poco histérico al final , por que además de que me encontré totalmente perdido , no había ni rastro de Bella y su grupito de italianos.

Busqué en la sala egipcia , en la cúpula central , en el salón griego...incluso me metí en los servicios de señoras por error.

Este museo era un laberinto y yo hacía demasiados años que no venía por aquí.

Desesperado me senté en unas escaleras que ya no sé ni a que piso llevaban y entonces escuché su voz...

.-_Passare attraverso qui si prega. Questo è il salotto di antichità...-_ No entendí ni papa de lo que dijo. Pero me pareció tan sexy...tan sumamente sensual , que mi cuerpo se levantó por iniciativa propia y siguió la cadencia de su acento como si de un canto de sirena se tratase.-

Entré en el salón de antiguedades ( lo ponia en el cartelito de la puerta) y me situé junto a una escultura horrorosa . Recosté mi hombro sobre ella y casi la hago caer al suelo. Un par de señores mayores me miraron mal y yo les sonreí al tiempo que recolocaba la terrorífica escultura. Una vez me cercioré de que no caería, Miré al frente.

Bella estaba plantada junto a una piedra tallada. Supongo que explicando los maravillosos detalles de semejante tesoro y _bla , bla , bla_, no entendí una palabra. No importaba , no estaba aquí para mirar piedras.

No me había visto , así que aproveché para disfrutar de la imagen que no conocía de ella. Esa Bella seria y profesional , enfundada en su traje chaqueta gris marengo y su pelo sujeto con un sobrio prendedor.

No me pasó desapercivida la mala cara que tenía. Estaba pálida...no es que habitualmente tuviese mucho color , pero definitivamente no estaba bien. Despues vi tambien dos sombras violáceas bajo sus ojos...no había dormido mucho, y era mi culpa...otra vez.

Si ayer por la noche no la seguí para aclararle el mal entendido , en parte fué un poco por hacerla rabiar. Nadie sabe lo mucho que me comí la cabeza la semana pasada con el temita de James...(que ya retomaré en otro momento). Y quería que ella sintiese algo parecido...ya sé que suena un poco cruel y retorcido...pero nunca dije que fuese buena persona.

Rodeé la sala , ligeramente alejado del grupo que atendía interesado a las explicaciones que ella les daba. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hacerme notar...pero todavía disfrutaría un poco de su voz...

joder .

No sabía que el italiano pudiese ser tan sumamente atrayente. Si cerraba mis ojos y dejaba volar mi imaginación...mejor no. Ya me estoy viendo saliendo del brazo del guardia de seguridad por escandalo público.

Es que no entiendo como toda esta gente puede estar ahí plantada escuchando sin más. Ignorando la sensualidad que emana de esa voz, de esa boca...de esos labios...

_Edward , vete y esperala fuera._

Me dispuse a salir del salón sin llamar demasiado la atención. Esperaría a que terminase la visita y entonces , una vez ella recuperase la simplicidad de nuestro idioma me acercaría y le explicaría...

.-_Già ci lascia signor?.- _

Escuché a mis espaldas .Y tuve la absoluta certeza de que me estaba hablando

No tenía forma de saberlo por que no hablo italiano...o quizás sí , por que de pronto sentí las miradas de todo el grupo de italianos clavadas en mi espalda.

Bella me había visto y las palabras ininteligibles que acababa de pronunciar , iban dirigidas a mi. Suspiré. Adios a mi discreta huida.-

Tras pensarmelo durante un par de segundos, tomé aire, coloqué mi sonrisa más encantadora y me giré hacia ella.

* * *

BELLA POV.

.

.

.

Oh-dios-mio , Oh-dios-mio , _ohdiosmioohdiosmioohdiosmio _¡¿por que me haces esto?

¿no fué suficente la nochecita que pasé?¿no se supone que estás en algún lugar velando por todos nosotros?¿es que yo no entro en ese grupo de "_todos"_?¿entonces que te he hecho para merecer esto?.

Una cosa era ponerme a llorar en casa durante horas y horas en un ritual desconsolado en el que terminé en cuestión de segundos con la botella de tequiila y un paquete de marlboro que estaba a la mitad y otra muy distinta hacer lo mismo en el trabajo.

No podía llorar. Y el hecho de decirlo , era sumamente fácil...sobre todo si lo comparabamos con el tener que hacerlo.

Edward comenzó a caminar con la mirada al frente. Esa mirada que hacía que me temblasen las piernas, o quizás solo estaba debil por no haber dormido entoda la noche...como sea, el caso es que me tiemblan las piernas...y tambien el labio...¡no puedo llorar!

Se acercaba y yo debía de pensar en otra cosa si no quería terminar por coger cualquiera de las valiosisimas antiguedades propiedad del muso y lanzársela a la cabeza por idiota...por idota ,por cabrón ,por mentiroso, por cerdo...

Me dí cuenta de que el grupo de gente a la que estaba guiando por el museo desde hacía ya una hora , me miraban extrañados.

Tomé aire, o al menos eso intenté y continué como si Edward no estuviese allí , taladrándo mi poco sentido común con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

.-_Prima di tutto, nel dipartimento di antichità asiatico, abbiamo più di oggetti risalenti 5.000 anni.C._...- ¿que está haciendo este idiota?¿me está rodeando?.-

Edward giraba al rededor de la sala sin dejar de mirarme y aunque yo estaba utilizando toda mi fuerza para fijar mi cabeza en dirección opuesta , mis ojos , viles traidores , lo seguían como perritos falderos. ¿que pretende viniendo así a mi trabajo? ¿que me despidan?

Por que estoy segura de que eso sería lo que ocurriría si comienzo a explicar las maravillas de las antiguedades asiáticas envuelta en un mar de lágrimas...mierda .

Me tiembla el labio otra vez..._tú como si nada Bella , respira...-_

_.-E gli averi più prezioso, a mio avviso ospitato, abbiamo il bas palazzi di Ninive e sistema, due delle più importanti città dell'antichità...- _No pude seguir hablando en cuanto noté la presencia de Edward justo detrás de mi. Demasiado cerca como para que pasase desapercivido al grupo de italianos...demasiado lejos...para mi gusto.

.-Jesus Bella. Te juro que deberías estar prohibida...-

Debería haberme enfadado ¿verdad? Se supone que ahora mismo estoy muy mosqueada y tremendamente dolida despues del desplante de ayer. Así que el hecho de que intenté llevarme al huerto susurrandome una frase tan sucia y poco original como esa debería encabronarme muchísimo...¿pero entonces por que no es así?

Casi me desmayo cuando noté su aliento sobre mi nuca. Casi lo mando todo a la mierda para girarme y lanzarme a devorar sus labios bajo la atenta mirada de los allí presentes...y él lo sabía. Lo sabía por que tiempo atrás ya dejé claro que mi cuerpo es un traidor , y actúa a su antojo en cuanto tiene oportunidad sin contar con mi opinión. Y el tener el bello de la nuca erizado cual puercoespin en pleno ataque , era sintoma inequívoco de que me estaba afectando más de lo que yo quería demostrar.

Mientras los italianos observaban con puro deleite los bajorelieves del palacio de Ninive , intenté deshacerme de Edward , que a su vez , intentaba deshacerse de mi prendedor de pelo.

.- ¿Que haces aquí?.- le gruní en voz baja.-

.-Necesitaba verte...- Sus dedos arrancaron el prendedor de mi pelo que ayó sobre mis hombros , su aliento chocó contra mi cuello ,su voz se coló por cada uno de los poros de mi piel , por cada una de las moléculas de mi cuerpo , por todos los lados... revolviendo mi interior , dividiendo mi raciocinio en dos partes iguales. Ambas perversas , ambas deseosas de un leve contacto , deseosas de él...joder, ¿podría una voz hacer todo eso?.-

.-No puedes estar aquí Edward. Así que marchate.- mi voz sonó tan dura como yo lo había deseado. Una gran proeza por mi parte el sonar desagradable , cuando lo fácil habría sido empujarlo hasta la puerta que estaba tras el donde ponía "privado" y terminar de una vez por todas con esta tortura..

Dos , tres, cuatro...

Cuatro pasos , era lo que me separaban del cielo.

.-Te equivocas.- susurró de nuevo colocando su petulante cara de _"yo me las sé todas , nena"_ frente a mis ojos.-

Metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo y sacó un papelito que me ofreció. Lo iré boquiabierta.

.-He pagado mi entrada...tengo el derecho de estar aquí y tú... .- me picó con el dedo el pecho izquierdo y yo lo alejé de un manotazo .- tienes la obligación de guiarme...-

.-Te guiaré con gusto, pero a la salida Edward...o quizás no te haga falta, es evidente , que tienes un don para encontrar "_salidas"_ . No necesitas mi ayuda.- hizo una mueca Burlona.-

.- ¡que _chispa_ tienes , Bells!.- fué mi turno en el concurso de muecas cínicas.- He venido por que quiero hablar contigo.-

.-Ya lo estás haciendo...y a no ser que te interese el arte greco-romano esta conversación ha terminado por que no tengo nada más que decirte.-

.-Pero yo a ti sí...así que...esperaré a que termine con su deber señorita.Y despues, serás toda mia...-

Se alejó de mi dandome un beso en la mejilla...

¿Que narices quería decirme?

En realidad dá igual.

Anoche ,en medio de mi semi-inconsciencia borracha y depresiva , llegué a una conclusión...

Edward no es bueno para mi.

Me trastorna como nadie .

Logra quitarme el sueño , el hambre , la sed...logra deprimirme o alegrarme a su antojo con tan solo una de sus sonrisas y eso significa que me estoy moviendo en terreno peligroso.

Cada vez que estoy alegre ultimamente es por que se ha permitido el derroche de mirarme o hablarme , o tan solo sonreirme.Y Lo mismo ocurre cuando estoy triste...

No puedo ligar mi estado de animo a las decisiones de una persona.

No necesito eso en mi vida , no quiero depender de la mirada de nadie o plantear mi día según lo que el decida. si pasar de mi o hacerme caso.

No sé que es lo que quería decirme al terminar la visita , pero sí que sé lo que le diría yo...

Conseguí continuar con mi exposición en italiano , a pesar de que Edward no dejaba de mirarme. Me hizo gracia el pensar que llevaba una hora escuchando sin entender ni papa y aún así , no parecía aburrido...

¿Por que no podían ser las cosas de otra manera?.

Media hora más tarde , despedí al grupo en la entrada principal , agradeciéndoles su visita y rogando internamente por que alguno de ellos se atragantase y tuviese que escoltarlo en ambulancia hasta el hospital...pero eso no ocurrió.

Resignada me giré para encararlo y lo ví ojeando unos artículos de regalo que el museo tenía a la venta.

Me paré a observarlo...

En realidad no era tan guapo.

Tenía un rostro atractivo y un cuerpo bien definido pero no era de esos chicos por los que te giras en la calle.

Vestía de una manera bastante normal ...

No entiendo por que , entonces , siento tal fascinación por su persona.

Caminaba de una estantería a otra frunciendo el ceño cuando se encontraba algo que no era de su gusto. Me hizo sonreir.

Me acerqué a él , y me situé a un par de centimetros de su espalda.

Se giró hacia mi...y entonces lo entendí todo...

No era su rostro en sí, si no lo que lograba con él. Su expresión.

Pícara , divertida , tentadora...esos ojos que sonríen por si solos...esos que provocan una sonrisa sin intención...esos que ahora mismo me miran a mi.

Solo a mi.

* * *

EDWARD POV.

.

.

.

.-¿Has terminado?.- le pregunté con mis manos en los bolsillos. Ella asintió.- bien , ven conmigo. Necesito que me invites a un café.- _porque toda la pasta que llevaba encima me la pulí al intentar encontarte.-_

Intenté agarrarla de la mano , pero no me lo permitió.

.-No voy a ir Edward, ya te dije que no tenía nada que hablar contigo.- suspiré. Por que es una puñetera cabezota.-

.-No es necesario que hables , Bella. Lo que tengo que decirte será lo suficentemente entretenido como para que tengas que añadir nada.-

.-¿Ah sí?¿que vas a decirme? ¿que es otro mal entendido?¿que la perra que se te subió ayer encima es solo una amiga muy cariñosa?.- En sus ojos latía una furia tan ardiente que poco me faltó para no echarme a reir...-

.-No la llames perra.- la reprendí suavemente y ella bufó.- No es más que una niña.-

.-Sí , de eso ya me había dado cuenta. Y si quieres que te dé mi opinión, te diré que me parece asqueroso que con tu edad andes por ahí correteando detras de niñatas .- reprimí una risa.-

.-Bella. es mi prima.-

.-Sí, claro. tu prima. Y yo tu sobrina o algo por el estilo ¿no? o eso es lo que le dirías a ella...Edward , en serio. Admiro tu esfuerzo pero es inutil. No estoy enfadada ni nada , si es lo que te preocupa. Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras . Liarte con niñas , con octogenarias con águilas imperiales...es tu vida...solo te pido que me dejes en paz.-

.-Pero es que es cierto. Es mi prima. Puedes preguntarle a Emmet o a Rosalie que tambien la conoce...se llama Renesmee Cullen y es la hija del hermano de mi padre...admito que es demasiado efusiva y que su comportamiento puede llevar a error , pero..no hay más.- su rostro no experimentó ningún cambio a no ser por el leve rubor que se asomó a sus mejillas. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos con el ceño fruncido.-

.-Tu prima.- susurró. Yo asentí y mantuve su mirada. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.- está bien. Es tu prima...genial. Ya me la presentarás otro día...¿algo más?.-

La miré ...no era desde luego la reacción que yo había estado idealizando por el camino , que se parecía mucho más a algún cursi final de una pelicula para adolescentes. Seguí en silencio escrutandola como un demente buscando un cambio en su cara o algo , pero no. Ella me miraba elevando una ceja como si se estuviese preguntando por que coño tenía mis ojos clavados en su cara de esa manera. ¿por que no ha saltado a mis brazos loca de contenta en cuanto le confesé la verdad?.-

.-Edward...- susurró. Y yo hice lo único con lo que he estado obsesionado desde la interrupción de Nessie. Puse bruscamente mi mano tras su cuello y la acerqué a mi con la intención de chocar de una vez nuestros labios.-

Cuando por fin el ansiado contacto tuvo lugar...fué raro. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con que la muy...había puesto su mano sobre mi boca para evitar el beso...¡que tía tan rara!

Me separé de ella conteniendo mi enfado.

.-¿Que pasa?.- le pregunté pasandome las manos por el pelo. No solo estaba frustrado , tambien avergonzado. No es la primera vez que alguien me rechaza , pero nunca cuando estaba siendo encantador.- has dicho que no estabas enfadada.-

.-Y no lo estoy.- contestó abrochandose el abrigo hasta el cuello.- pero no voy a besarte.-

.-¿Por que no?.- mi tono pareció más un llantito que un reproche.-

.-Por que no. Por que tengo la impresión de que contigo siempre es todo igual. De que cada vez que me voy a casa pensando que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo , sucede algo que me demuestra que no es así...-

.-¿Lo dices por lo de mi prima?.- pregunté enfadado.-

.-No , Edward . Si no llega a ser tu prima la que llegó ayer , habría sido una antigua novia o James...o...Heidi...o...¡que más dá!. El caso es que cada vez que estoy bien contigo , pasa algo que lo jode.-

.-Eso no es verdad. Lo pasamos de puta madre el otro día...al menos yo me lo pasé de puta madre.-

.-Claro y despues te tiraste toooda la semana sin llamarme.-

.-Te pido perdon por eso. No lo volveré a hacer.- soltó una risilla.-

.-Déjalo ya. No va a ocurrir.-

.-¿Por que no? tú me gustas.-

.-Y tu a mi.- enarqué una ceja.-

.-Te estás dando cuenta de que estamos teniendo una conversación de besugos ¿no?.-

.-No. Yo estoy manteniendo una conversación con un besugo ..-

La atraje hacia mi , por que no iba a dejar que esto terminase de esta forma y pegué mi frente con la suya. No me apartó , simplemente cerró los ojos.

.-Venga Bells..., sé buena. Lo único que quiero es darte un beso...¿es mucho pedir?.- ronroneé. Lo hice sabiendo que a las tías les es dicficil negarme nada cuando lo hago...y debe ser cierto por que Bella abrió los ojos y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones.-

.-Sí , es mucho pedir Edward. No puedo besarte.- _chasco_.-

.-¿Por que no?.-

.-Por que no me fío de mi misma .-

Se separó de mi lentamente mirando al suelo y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa . Pero no era una sonrisa alegre.

.-¿Me estás diciendo que se terminó?.- pregunté asombandome de lo herido que me sentí.-

.-¿Que se terminó que?¿acaso habíamos empezado algo?.-

.-¡No , joder , por eso!.¡ Lo estás terminando antes de empezar!.-

Cuando me dí cuenta estaba gritando como un loco y la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado me miraba curiosa.

.-¿Podrías bajar la voz? yo trabajo aquí en frente.-

.-¡No!. ¡no puedo bajar la voz.!- grité ahora aposta. Ella se enfadó.-

.-Bien , entonces aquí te quedas tu solo gritandole al viento.-

Cuando comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos casi me arranco el pelo a tirones

¡Seré mamón!

.-¡Bella espera!.- grité corriendo hacia ella.-

.-¿Que Edward?.-

.-Es que no entiendo este cambio de actitud. Ayer...-

.-¡Ayer estaba borracha!.- rugió de pronto.-

.-Ya sé que estabas borracha , ¿quien coño crees que te llevó a casa?. Pero eso no significa que no estuviesemos bien.- Se pasó la mano por el pelo que ahora estaba suelto ya que le robé el prendedor con el que lo tenía recogido.-

.-A ver Edward. A ver si me aclaro por que esto no va bien. ¿Se puede saber que coño esperas? ¿que quieres de mi?.-

Eso, que quiero.

Quiero verla , estar con ella. Quiero que me sonría , que me abrace. Quiero poder besarla cada vez que me apetezca , quiero tener la seguridad de que nadie más que yo lo hará...

.-Lo quiero todo.- admití sintiendome tan sorprendido como ella.-

Sabía que me gustaba, sabía que me gustaba mucho...¿pero tanto?

.-Ya...-comenzó.- Desgraciadamente Edward. No se puede tener todo en esta vida..-

.-Estás siendo un poco extremista.- le dije.- ¿vas a joderlo todo solo por que hemos tenido un par de problemillas sin importancia?.-

.-¿Sin importancia? joder Edward. Tú no confias en mi, definitivamente yo no confío en ti. No podemos lanzarnos al vacío sin más , por que nos vamos a dar una hostia de campeonato.-

.-Eso no lo sabes.- susurré temiendo encontrarme a mi mismo dandole la razón.-

.-Sí que lo sé...así que...por el momento...podríamos comenzar por ser amigos.-

* * *

BELLA POV.

.

.

.

¿Amigos?.

Casi me meo encima cuando me dijo que la niñata tocapelotas era su prima.

Llevo diez minutos frente a él fingiendo una calma y una templanza dignas de una estatua , mientras por dentro mi sangre esta en proceso de ebullición . Sufrí dos infartos de miocardio cuando se acercó a besarme y otros tres cuando me dijo que lo quería todo de mi ¿y soy tan sumamente idiota como para decirle si podemos ser amigos?

¿Como voy a ser su amiga si me vuelve loca? Si solo de pensar que impedí el beso de antes me dan ganas de tirarme a las vías del metro . Si lo único que quiero es cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de pensar...

...cerré los ojos...

...pero seguí pensando...

Tras mi patético intento de ser una persona madura. Edward aceptó ser mi amigo y se ofreció a llevarme a casa.

Mentiría si dijese que no me llevé un chasco al verlo tan dispuesto a aceptar mi amistad. Por que definitvamente yo no puedo ser su amiga.

Condujo en silencio todo el camino hacia nuestra casa y eso solo lo hizo más difícil por que jamás he sido una buena lectora de mentes y me moría por saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Cuando aparcó caminamos lentamente en silencio, acercandonos cada vez más a la puerta...cada paso dolía más que el anterior.

Finalmente me paré frente a mi casa .

.-Bueno...¿nos vemos mañana?.- pregunté con un nudo marinero en la garganta.

Edward no contestó. Me miró con una de esas expresiones indescifrables suyas y subió a su apartamento.

* * *

OHHHHHHHHHH...

Pobre par de estupidos...

habrá que esperar a ver si son capaces de ser amigos...

Bueno , He de decir que me he quedado alucinada con la cantidad de gente que se animó a añadir esta historia a favoritos. muchas gracias a todas. Espero que os siga gustando la historia y que os animeis a comentar.

Unas gracias especiales a mis dos niñas especiales. **Shaolyn** y **Xikita**. Gracias por soportar mis neuras e inseguridades y por aconsejarme con el desarrollo del fic. **Gracias guapísimas!**

Quiero pedir perdón por las partes en italiano. No tengo ni papa , así que la traducción ha salido de nuestro querido google. Cualquier reclamación, a él...

Dicho todo esto , solo me queda esperar pacientemente vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión.

muchos besos y graciñas por leer. Nos vemos en el proximo capi.

L.


	25. Chapter 25

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia si es mia.

* * *

**ROSALIE POV.**

.

.

.

Habíamos pasado toda la tarde charlando con Nessie en casa de Edward , deseosos de verlo aparecer por la puerta colmado de buenas noticias. Bella lo estaba pasando fatal con todo este asunto y yo ya tenia ganas de ver a mi amiga disfrutar del momento...y si hay alguien que sepa lo que es hacer disfrutar a una chica , ese es Edward.

Cuando lo conocí no era más que un crío de 18 años que se quedó colgado de mi inseparable amiga Tanya. Recuerdo que la persiguió hasta que ella no pudo resistirse más.

Una vez me contó que era el chico más divertido , atento y encantador que había conocido nunca y que aunque lo había intentado , no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza , que se había enamorado de él...sonreí.

Al parecer en eso no ha cambiado , ya que mi Bella, va por el mismo camino...

Un fuerte golpe seco, detuvo la conversación de Emmet con su prima y me arrancó de golpe de mis recuerdos.

Edward entró con los ojos enrojecidos y la mandivula apretada quitandose a tirones la cazadora mientras pasaba frente a nosotros y se encerraba en su habitación con un sonoro portazo.

.-Joder.- susurró Emmet.- parece que no le ha ido muy bien.-

Los grandes ojos de Renesmee , se empaparon de repente.

.-¡Mierda! , es mi culpa.- lloriqueó.-

.-no es tu culpa Nessie, tranquila. Iré a ver si Bella tambien ha llegado a si me entero de lo que ha ocurrido.-

Me despedí de ellos y bajé las escaleras.

Intenté reunir toda la paciencia que se supone debe tener una amiga antes de llamar al timbre. Una vez lo hice. Bella no tardó en abrir la puerta ni dos segundos.

Tenía la cara desencajada, pero al menos no estaba llorando. Quizás no era tan grave y solo se trataba de un berrinche de Edward...

.-soy idiota.- murmuró de pronto mirando más allá de donde estaba yo. Como si se lo estuviese contando a alguien tras de mi.- soy una jodida idiota.-

Sin más declaración se metio en casa dejando la puerta para que yo la siguiera. Y lo hice.

Parecía desesperada , como una fiera en una jaula.

Se sentaba en una silla , se volvía a levantar , se encendía un pitillo y lo apagaba para encenderse otro al cabo de dos segundos . Se sentaba en el sofá , se levantaba de nuevo...Yo no había abierto la boca todavía por que quería dejar que se desahogase. Pero tendría que detenerla pronto o la que entraría en crisis sería yo.

.-Bella...¿podrías... parar un segundo?.- le pedí con voz tranquila.- vamos , sientate aquí conmigo y cuentame lo que ha pasado.-

.-¡no quiero!.- gritó de pronto.- ¡no quiero contartelo! no quiero ni pensar en ello Rose. Me siento tan...estúpida, tan tonta, tan...- las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Estoy segura de que sin su permiso , ya que Bella no suele llorar. Lo de ayer tenía excusa por que estaba como una cuba, pero ahora estaba bien...o algo así.-

.-ha venido a verme...quería arreglar las cosas por que ayer pensé que se estaba beneficiando a una cría que resultó ser su prima.-

.-lo sé.- admití. Pero no me escuchó y siguió hablando.-

.-me dijo que le gustaba...que lo quería todo de mi. ¡Todo!...joder...-.

.-pero eso es bueno , ¿no?. Quiero decir , no significa que sea el hombre de tu vida , pero sin duda él te gusta. Podrías intentarlo...-

.-¿quieres saber lo que le contesté Rose?.- preguntó mirando por la ventana, dandome la espalda...- le dije que podríamos ser amigos. ¡amigos Rosalie!. El tío que me vuelve loca me dice que quiere estar conmigo y voy yo y le digo que simplemente seamos amigos.- se giró hacia mi.- ¿que coño es lo que esta mal en mi Rose?¿ que mierda no funciona en mi cabeza?.-

Me miró buscando una respuesta que no le pude dar.

Me levanté y la abracé , simplemente dejandola llorar. Consolandola aún cuando sabía que era imposible. Por que aunque ella no lo reconocería nunca , por que seguramente ni ella misma se habia dado cuenta...

Mi querida Bella , estaba loca e irremediablemete enamorada de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**EMMET POV.**

.

.

.

.-¡Que quiere ser mi amiga! la muy...estúpida, me dice que quiere ser mi amiga...¡pero si yo jamás he sido un buen amigo para nadie!¿como voy a serlo de la tía que me trae de cabeza?. Yo no quiero ser su amigo...lo que...lo que quiero...-

.-¿que quieres Ed?.-

Mi hermano estaba hecho mierda.

Una vez que Rosalie se fué a hablar con Bella, Nessie y yo intentamos sacar a Edward de su habitación.

Cuando abrimos la puerta, nos lo encontramos tirado en la cama con un brazo ocultando su cara.

Había llorado, cualquiera se habría dado cuenta por mucho que él alegase que le había entrado algo en los ojos. Y esa certeza...ese simple detalle de encontrar a mi hermano llorando por una tía, me djó sin habla...

Si no llega a ser por que Renesmee tambien se encontraba allí , sorbiendo los mocos presa de la culpa, nadie se habría enterado de lo que había pasado, por que lo que era yo. No pude ni preguntar.

Finalmente nuestra prima , con su llantito de princesa , logró que Edward se levantase se fuese a la sala , se encendiese un pitillo y comenzase a gritar como un energumeno llenando el suelo del salón con la ceniza que caía del cigarro que no dejaba de menear de un lado para el otro.

.-¡no sé lo que quiero! pero no me llega con una amistad...- gritaba.- ¿que quiere?¿que vayamos juntos al futbol?¿que nos pillemos una cogorza criminal mientras hablamos de sexo?...¿como coño se es amigo de una tía?...¿de una tía que te gusta?.-

.-te estás poniendo demasiado melodramático por una tía que _solo_ te gusta.- dije al fin.-

.-¿que quieres decir?.- preguntó tirandose del pelo.-

.-quiero decir...¿te has planteado que quizás el problema es que sientes por ella algo más?.-

.-¿algo más? algo más ¿que qué?.-

.-no sé...¿piensas siempre en ella? ¿se te acelera el pulso cuando la ves? ¿no te mueres por comertela entera cuando aparece embutida en esos mini vestiditos que usa , con esos tacones de aguja que hacen que te imagines sus piernas enredadas en tu cintura, para luego...-

.-¡Emmet! no sé si siento algo más por Bella ,pero definitivamente me muero de ganas de pegarte una hostia.- reí-

No lo habíamos perdido del todo.

Aunque ahora que esta enamorado se haya vuelto un autentico marica, sigue siendo Edward.-

.-¿y por que no le dices que no quieres ser su amigo?.- preguntó mi prima Renesmee que a pesar de su corta edad , era capáz de razonar más y mejor que mi hermano.-

.-¿y quedar como un gilipollas arrastrado? ni de coña. Ella quiera que seamos amigos...seremos amigos.- Nessie rodó los ojos y me echó una mirada de las que dicen _"¿quien lo entiende?".-_

.-no creo que quedases como un arrastrado , Edward.- prosiguió la niña.- al menos no mas arrastrado de lo que estas quedando ahora.- Edward la fulminó con la mirada y yo me preparé para interceder por ella-

.-¡no me mires así !.- le gritó.- tú no te estas escuchando , pero actúas como un idiota._ "No quiero ser su amigo pero si es lo que ella quiere...".- _se burló haciendome reir.- ¿quieres estar con ella? bien. Pues haz algo. Lloriquear como una nena no te valdrá de nada cuando ella encuentre a otro del que le interese algo más que su a mistad.-

.-Emmet...llevatela de aquí o no respondo.- gruñó él haciendome reir aún más fuerte.-

.-lo que te jode es que tiene razón.-

.-¿y que hago? ¿la obligo?...¿la obligo a que me quiera?.-

.-¿quieres que te quiera?.- me burlé.-

.-¡no!.- exclamó dandose la vuelta ..._¿eso era un rubor?.- _no...¡bueno sí! ¿por que no ? quiero que me quiera. Quiero que beba los vientos por mi...-

.-pues vas fino...- susurró Nessie.-

.-¡deja de tocar los huevos Ness! estoy en plena crisis.-

.-de todos modos...-prosiguió ella sin inmutarse.- no entiendo que le pasa. Ha admitido que le gustas ¿no?.- mi hermano asintió con aire cansado.- ¿entonces?...-

.-dice que no se fia de mi y que yo tampoco me fio de ella.-

.-¿y es cierto?¿no te fias de ella?.- pregunté.-

.-¡yo que sé!. Lo dijo por el tema del cabrón de James...cuando pensé que se habían acostado.-

.-bueno , él mismo te dijo que lo habían hecho.-

.-ya , pero eso ella no lo sabe.- confesó.-

.-¿no se lo has contado?.- le pregunté extrañado.- sería lo primero que habría salido de mis labios si estuviese en tu lugar.-

.-ya...pero eso me habría privado del único placer que me queda...-aseguró con media sonrisa.-

.-¿que vas a hacer?.- suspiré realmente aterrado. No quería ni imaginarme de lo que mi hermano era capáz.-

.-decirle que sé que me mintió...quizás lo adorne un poco y diga que lo supe desde el principio y así sabrá que me reí de él hasta la muerte por que quedó como un verdadero gilipollas...pero sobre todo me muero de ganas de que sepa que yo , sí que me tiré a Bella.- terminó con la cabeza alta y una mirada triunfal...pff-

.-¿y cuando lo veremos?.- gritó Renesmee , loca de contenta ante semejante espectáculo.-

Eran un caso.

Los dos estaban cortados por el mismo patrón.

Ya de pequeños , Edward parecía más hermano de Nessie que de Alice o mio. Además de los rasgos físicos que compartían , como el color del pelo o la sonrisa...tambien estaba la evidente falta de moral para depende que cosas...

Ella siempre lo adoró y él , estaba encantado con la idea de tener una especie de fan histérica que se reía de todos sus chistes y les encontraba lógica a las ideas sin sentido que muy amenudo se le ocurrían.

.-hoy James está en el bar...- añadí sin darme cuenta de que con esa simple frase , había abierto la caja de pandora.-

Cuando quise cortarme la lengua en diminutos pedacitos y esparcir un puñado en cada uno de los mares del planeta..._Maquiavelo y su leal aprendíz _, ya habían compartido la mirada siniestra que solo significaba que esta noche habría fiesta...mira tú, me ha salido hasta una rima...¡que miedo!

Traté de persuadir a mi hermano por todos los medios , incluso llamé a Rosalie en busca de refuerzos , pero no me contestó. Estaba solo ante el peligro...solo , con dos locos que ahora mismo estaban poniendo la casa patas arriba buscando algo...no sé que mierda de encaje .

.-Edward , en serio. Como montes follón en el bar de Rose...ni yo podré defenderte.-

.-no me dá miedo Rose.- dijo el muy cabrón.-

.-ya te lo dará cuando cuelgue tus huevos en la puerta a modo de advertencia...al menos , piensa en Bella...no creo que le haga gracia que jodas a James...-

.-Emmet...- comenzó mi hermano sin dejar de buscar entre los cojines del sofá.- No creo que James le vaya con el cuento a Bella , por que tendría que contarle el por que de mi venganza...¡joder! ¿donde coño estan? .- Pateó un cojín con rabia y lo miré divertido.-

.-¡las tengo , las tengo!.- gritó Nessie envuelta en risitas histéricas.

Madre de dios , ¡que par! ni que estuvieran buscando pasta.

Me giré hacia mi prima que hacía girar sobre su dedo índice con aire victorioso , un pequeño trozo de tela negro.¿que coño es eso?.

.-¿¡unas bragas!.- exclame una vez que me di cuenta.- ¿has puesto el piso patas arriba por unas bragas?.-

Mi hermano puso esa sonrisa chulilla que me encantaría reventar de un puñetazo cada vez que le veo y me miró de manera petulante...así , como es él...-

.-Éstas , querido hermano. No son solo unas bragas...son _"las bragas".-_

No dije nada. Que decir ante eso...

* * *

Bueno chicas...¿de quien son esas bragas?¿ya lo sabeis?...

Antes de nada quiero agradecer a todo el mundo que lee, a las que me dejan mensajitos lindos y no tienen cuenta (os lo agradezco mogollon). A las que si tienen , y a los que me añaden a favoritos y me ponen como alerta...

Esta semana tengo algo que deciros. Por motivos de trabajo voy a tener que viajar al menos durante un mes , mes y pico...por lo que es probable que no pueda actualizar en ese tiempo. He intentado por todos los medios ponerme las pilas y escribir como una loca para dejaros con un capi un poquito mas completo , pero entre los nervios del viaje y todos los preparativos no he podido.

Realmente lamento muchisimo dejaros así , pero prometo volver en cuanto pueda y seguir con el fic. Edward tiene cosas interesantes que hacer y Bella necesita centrarse...esperemos que este pequeño descanso les ayude a ambos.

Ni que decir tiene que espero que me espereis y tambien espero volver a encontraros en cuanto vuelva de mi viajecillo. Si no es así , os agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo durante estos meses...

En fin , ya no os aburro más. Solo desearos que disfrutarais con el capitulo y deciros que os espero a mi vuelta , aquí. en el **2ª B**.

besiños.

L.


	26. Chapter 26

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí es mia.

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Estaba mosqueadísimo.

Mosqueado con Bella por ser una gilipollas y haberme mandado a la mierda. Mosqueado conmigo mismo por no decirle por donde puede meterse exactamente su _"amistosa"_ proposición. Tambien estaba mosqueado con mi hermano por ser un perras sin consideración que se ríe de mis desgracias...y toda esa rabia...la pagaría con James.

No es que fuese a batirme en duelo con él , ni nada por el estilo...soy realista. No tengo ni media hostia. Seguramente no tardaría ni dos segundos en dejarme K.O. Simplemente lo quiero joder.

Y quiero hacerlo , por que por su culpa , las cosas están como están. Por que si no hubiese sido por él , ahora mismo Bella y yo , seríamos más que un par de falsos amigos...por que ella puede decir lo que quiera con esa carita de muñeca de porcelana , pero tampoco quiere ser mi amiga.

Así que...allá voy.

Conseguí que mi hermano dejase de lloriquear y me llevase al Hale´s. Tambien tuvimos que llevar a Nessie ya que no hubo dios que la persuadiera para que se fuera a casa, a pesar de que Emmet le advirtió que ver a su primo haciendo el _paria_ , no era apropiado para ella , que eran cosas de mayores...

Mi hermano debe de pensar que la niña todavía juega con muñecas , en vez de con muñecos...

A mi , en realidad no me importaba que viniese. Cuanto más publico, mejor.

Entre en el Hale´s agarrando las bragas de Bella entre mis dedos , dentro de mi bolsillo.

Nessie , me seguía sonriendo como una loca , mientras Emmet miraba a su alrededor con la esperanza de que me arrepintiese y diese media vuelta...eso no iba a ocurrir.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre y Jacob se acercó alegremente a nosotros. No vi a James por ningun sitio.

.-hola. ¿y Rose?.- preguntó el chico fijando casi de inmediato sus ojos en el descomunal escote de mi prima. Ella sonreía coqueta, y Emmet bufaba molesto.-

.-no ha venido. Creo que esta con Bella.- contestó mi hermano. Los nervios de mi estomago me hicieron dar una sacudida en cuanto escuché el nombre de Bella...mi "_AMIGA"_ Bella.-

.-¿vais a tomar algo o esperais a que lleguen ellas?.- preguntó de nuevo.-

Emmet clavó sus ojos en mi esperando una decisión.-

.-tomaremos algo.- afirmé.-

Jacob se alejó despues de dejar nuestras bebidas en la mesa . James seguía sin aparecer y yo comenzaba a impacientarme. Decidí relajarme un poco y tomarme la copa con calma.

.-¡dios mio!.- exclamo mi prima.- ¡ese tío esta buenísimo!.-

Se refería a Jacob , claro. Era facil el darse cuenta , por que desde que lo vio nos ha sumergido a todos en un mar de babas.-

.-Nessie, es mayor para ti.- susurró Emmet.-

.-¿cuantos años tiene?.-

.-no lo sé...unos...20.-

.-yo tengo 18.-

.-por eso...-

.-Emmet , ya sé que tú no te has dado cuenta, pero ya no soy una niña.- se quejó mi prima.-

.-El hecho de que te vistas como si tuvieras 25 no te convierte en una adulta Ness...no te acerques a Jacob.-

.-Vamos Emm...- intervení intentando detener una conversación que de continuar así terminaría en trajedia.- Dale un respiro...solo ha dicho que le gusta. No hace falta que te pongas en plan mandón con ella...-

Nessie me lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento y mi hermano de rabia. Estoy seguro de que se disponia a darme una charla acerca de la responsabilidad familiar de la cual , yo carecía , cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro.

No me hizo falta girarme para saber quien era. La cara de Emmet me lo dijo todo.

Me giré hacia atrás y pude ver como James me miraba sonriendo..._puto cabrón mentiroso_...

.-¿que tal chicos? ¿como es que estais por aquí?.- preguntó sentandose a mi lado.-

.-ya ves.- contestó mi hermano visiblemente nervioso.- Hemos venido a enseñarle a nuestra prima el local de Rose.-

.-¿tú eres James?.- preguntó Nessie.-

.-sí , ¿y tu..?.-

.-yo me llamo Ness.-

Intercambiaron apreton de manos y beso en la mejilla y yo todavía no era capáz de abrir la boca.-

.-es un placer...por cierto. ¿Sabeis algo de Bella?.- inconscientemente apreté aún más las bragas entre mis dedos.-

.-¿Bella?.- preguntó Nessie.- ¿tu vecina?.- simplemente asentí por que si abria la boca...-

.-es que James y Bella tienen...una especie de...algo...¿verdad James?.-

Miré a mi hermano sorprendido...de hecho Emmet siempre lograba sorprenderme...¿no se supone que estaba en contra de venir y liar el paripé?¿que hace entonces entrando al trapo?.-

.-Bueno...en eso estamos.- contestó él con una falsa tímida sonrisa..._¡que asco!_.-

.-es una chica encantadora.- comenzó mi prima guiñandome un ojo.- tuve el placer de conocerla la otra noche mientras llegaba con Edward a casa...he de admitir que es preciosa, tienes muy buen gusto James.-

.-Si que es preciosa...¿entonces no sabeis donde está? es que llevo llamandola al movil todo el día y no me contesta.-

.-Estaba trabajando.- solté por fin.- ahora creo que está en casa , con Rose.-

.-Entonces la voy a llamar...quizás quiera cenar conmigo.- añadió mientras sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.-

Cada número que marcaba era como un martillazo en mi cabeza...¿que pasa si ella contesta y acepta cenar con él?¿que pasa si es cierto que solo quiere ser mi amiga y el idiota este gana la batalla..? No puedo permitirlo...eso no puede ocurrir.-

.-James...-comencé. Mi prima extendió su sonrisa y mi hermano comenzo a sudar. James me miró sonriendo sin separar el teléfono de la oreja. Tragué saliva.- Ya que...vas a quedar con ella...¿te importaría darle esto?.- me tendió su mano al tiempo que yo sacaba la mia del bolsillo. El corazón me petardeaba en la garganta.- Es que el otro día se las dejó en mi casa con las prisas...y aún no he tenido la oportunidad de devolverselas...-

Dejé la pequeñísima pieza de encaje en la mano de James.

Al principio no reaccionó.

Supongo que por que se preguntaría que narices era ese trocito de tela arrugado que ahora descansaba entre sus dedos. De todos modos , la comprensión no tardó demasiado en asomarse a sus ojos...y yo lo disfruté...¡dios! si lo disfruté...y tambien me tensé a la espera de la verdadera reacción.

James me miró atónito. Tambien miró a Nessie y a Emmet. Y al final apretó la mano mientras una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios...

.-¡que hijo de puta eres...!- Susurró al tiempo que pude escuchar la voz de Bella preguntando al otro lado de la linea...

Me habría gustado seguir disfrutando de su cara de gilipollas algunos segundos más, pero no pude. Por que esos segundos son los que utilizó James para colgar el teléfono y reventarme el labio de un puñetazo.

Caí al suelo de espaldas.

El muy cabrón era más fuerte de lo que parecía en un primer momento. Intenté levantarme y cubrirme al mismo tiempo , pero me era imposible , por que lo tenía sentado sobre mi , descargando toda su fuerza en mi cara , costillas , brazos...cualquier sitio le valía..

Nunca he sido un buen luchador , creo haberlo comentado antes , pero es que por encima James o era muy rápìdo o estaba muy cabreado. Podía escuchar los gritos de Nessie y como mi hermano intentaba separarlo de mi sin éxito. La gente que estaba allí nos rodeó en cuestión de segundos. Unos brazos me levantaron del suelo. Era Jacob , que se posicionó entre su amigo y mis dientes.

.-¡Eres un hijo de puta! sabías que estaba conmigo y te dió igual..- gritaba James intentando zafarse de la jaula humana que formaban los brazos de mi hermano a su alrededor.-

.-¿Contigo?.- contesté con burla.- ¿cuando ha estado contigo?...¡pero si no fuiste capáz de mantenerla despierta en vuestra primera noche! ¡si no se acostó contigo ni cuando la llevaste al hotel!.- la cara de James era de tal asombro que por unas milésimas de segundo me dió pena.-

.-¡eso no es cierto!.- gritó él.-

.-No hace falta que sigas tío. Ya sabemos que eres un puto mentiroso ¿y sabes que eres tambien? ¡un Paria!.- he de admitir que el hecho de tener a Jacob , grande como un armario, entre nosotros había hecho que me sintiese un poquito más valiente..- ¿cuantos años tienes?¿doce? ¿te dás cuenta de la pena que das? no me extraña que ella pase de tí , ¡payaso!.-

Inexplicablemente James se soltó del agarre de mi hermano y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre mi. Por suerte Jacob logró sujetarlo , aún así no impidió que uno de sus puños diese de lleno en mi boca. El sabor metálico de la sangre acarició mi lengua...más le vale no haberme tirado un diente.

.-¡¿pero que coño pasa aquí?.-

Fué increible como esa vocecilla , que la mayor parte del tiempo adquiere un matiz tan dulce y sensual, lograse hacer que cuatro tíos , dos veces más anchos y altos que ella, se cuadrasen presa del pánico. Tanto James , Jacob , Emmet y yo nos alineamos de espaldas a la pared mirando al suelo mientras una Rosalie , tremendamente mosqueada nos miraba incrédula.

.-¿alguien me puede explicar lo que está ocurriendo?. ¿no te dije que no quería problemas aquí Edward?.-

.-¿por que me lo dices a mi? por si no te has dado cuenta soy el único que está sangrando.- me quejé. Vale que yo lo comencé todo, pero el primero en gritar _puños fuera _fué el puto mentiroso que hiperventilaba a mi lado.- díselo al artista...es que el que tiene problemas de agresividad..-

.-¡Eso no es cierto!.- gritó.- Rose, deja que te explique...-

.-No , no quiero que nadie me explique nada. Quiero que te largues James, vete a casa, mañana te llamo y hablamos. No quero tomar decisiones en caliente de las que luego me pueda arrepentir, así que pírate.- James bufó y me dedicó una mirada de odio que muy amablemente respondí con una cínica sonrisa , antes de que se alejase.- ¡Jacob, a la barra!.- continuó Rosalie en modo jefa.-

.-Rosie, te juro que nunca pensé que esto llegaría a ponerse así..- se disculpó mi hermano acercandose a ella y besandole el hombro.-

.-No te preocupes , se que no es culpa tuya tener a Edward como hermano.-

.-¿perdona?.- exclamé.- ¿que parte de , yo no he sido el que se lió a hostias no has entendido?.-

.-mira Edward, puede que no fueses tú el primero en levantar el puño , pero seguro que has provocado que él lo hiciera... Ven conmigo, vamos a intentar limpiarte toda esa sangre de la cara , asustas a mis clientes. Y despues te largas, no quiero verte por aquí en una temporadita...

La seguí por que conocía a Rose desde hace muchos años y sabía cuando estaba hablando lo suficientemente en serio como para no llevarle la contraria.

* * *

**ROSE POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Que asco de tíos...¡que asco!

¿por que narices no pueden ser como nosotras y limitarse a hacerse putaditas por detrás en vez de liarse a golpes delante de todo el mundo...¡y en mi local!

Pronto correría la voz de la pelea y sabía que en menos de una hora tendría a la policia en la puerta pidiendome explicaciones...¿y que les iba a decir? ¿que mi cuñado , que es un gilipollas provocó a un empleado hasta que le partió la cara por ligarse a mi mejor amiga?...¡_surrealista!_

.-sientate ahí Edward.- le pedí de mala leche. No me apetecía hacerle las curas, más bien me apetecía quitarle los ojos.-

.-antes de que comiences a darme una charla tan larga como la biblia , te diré que lo que hice , lo hice con motivos..-

.-oh , seguro. No me cabe duda de que tenías tus motivos...el problema es que tus motivos solo son validos para ti.-

.-¡joder Rose!, no seas tan perra. Estaba mintiendo sobre Bella.-

.-¡me dá igual Edward! ¿sabes lo importante que es mi negocio para mi? lo es todo, y sinceramente todos los tíos mentís , sobre cualquier cosa , no es algo tan grave como para tener que montar semejante espectáculo.-

.-¿no te parece lo suficientemente importante que mientan sobre las habilidades de tu mejor amiga en la cama?.-

Suspiré cansada, por que nunca he tenido demasiada paciencia para estas cosas...

.-mira tío. No sé lo que ha dicho James, pero estoy segura de que Bella podría ocuparse de ello solita , sin ayuda.¿que pretendías? ¿defender su honor?.- pregunté con una mueca.- es lo suficientemente madura , lista y autosuficiente como para no necesitar que un ... que alguien como tú la defienda...-

.-¡definitivamente no hay dios que os entienda!.- gritó como un loco.- si somos unos cabrones , por que somos unos cabrones . Cuando intentamos hacer las cosas bien por que no lo necesitais...¿se puede saber cuando coño hacemos algo bien?.-

.-nunca.- admití encogiendome de hombros y acercandome a él con una gasa empapada en alcohol...sé que es una cabronada por que el alcohol escuece un monton...pero ¡que coño!, se lo merece.-

Le tomé del mentón y elevé su rostro hacia mi.

La verdad es que estaba hecho una mierda, James se había pasado tres pueblos...¿que le habría dicho para que reaccionase así...?

.-¡mierda Rosalie! ¡pica un huevo!.- se quejó alejandome de un empujón.-

.-habertelo pensado antes...y no seas quejica, será solo un segundo . Tengo que desinfectar la herida.-

.-¿y con que lo estás haciendo?¿con disolvente?.-

.-no me tientes...-

Sin hacer mucho caso a sus lloriqueos continué pasandole la gasita por la cara hasta que se la dejé limpia. Mañana tendría un feo moreton que ya empezaba a salir bajo su ojo derecho , además del horrible corte que tenía su labio...¡mierda! me está dando pena...

.-¿has...has hablado con Bella?.- preguntó con un tono que jamás le había escuchado.-

.- si..-

.-¿te ha dicho...algo de mi?.-

.-si..-

.-¿me odia mucho?.-

Me separé de él sonriendo y lo miré.

.-no más de lo habitual...- él tambien sonrió , lo que hizo que su herida del labio comenzase a sangrar de nuevo.- Edward no te rias, ¡sangras!

.-¿y que quieres que le haga? es hablar de ella y me sale la risa tonta...- bromeó guiñandome un ojo.-

.-¡que idiota!. Ahora en serio, ¿que narices pasa con vosotros dos? no haceis más que dar vueltas y vueltas uno detrás del otro y nunca llegais a encontraros.-

.-no lo sé Rose...te juro que soy consciente de que al principio fuí un gilipollas...pero ahora estaba intentando hacerlo bien...y va ella y me dice que solo quiere ser mi amiga...y... y yo creo que no voy a poder.-

Si alguien me llega a decir hace 10 años , que tendría a Edward Cullen con los ojitos vidriosos , el labio partido , el ojo morado y la nariz con algodones , lloriqueando por una chica , me habría partido el culo en su cara...pero ahora que lo tenía delante , el pecho se me llenó de ternura y solo me salió acercarme a él y abrazarlo.

.-no te preocupes Ed .- le tranquilicé mientras él enterraba la cara en mi estómago y me abrazaba fuerte por la cintura.- Bella es un poco tozuda...solo necesita tiempo para darse cuenta de que realmente quiere estar contigo.-

Edward levantó la cabeza y me miró sonriendo...bueno , si esa mueca extraña puede llamarse sonrisa.

.-Joder Rose. En serio que tengo que tener una pinta horrible...jamás has sido tan agradable conmigo.- se burló y yo le dí un golpe en el hombro.-

.-nunca antes te lo habías merecido.-

Volvió a enterrar su cara en mi estómago y me abrazó más fuerte mientras soltaba un suspiro.-

.- entonces tendré que comenzar a merecermelo, por que me gusta esta Rosalie.-

.-a mi tambien me gusta este Edward.- admití acariciando su cabeza.-

.-Rose...-susurró.- tienes que ayudarme con Bella...-

Esta vez fuí yo la que suspiró.

¿Que debía hacer?

Por un lado quería que mi mejor amiga encontrase algo más que a un loco pirado , engreído y desconsiderado como Edward...pero por otro lado...él , era precisamente lo que ella había elegido...casi sin querer...

.-¿Rose?.-

.-¿que?.-

.-¿me ayudarás con Bella?...por favor...-

Volvío a mirarme con esos ojitos verdes...ahora entendía la obsesión que tenía Bella con sus ojos. Cualquiera le negaba nada a esa mirada...

.-veré lo que puedo hacer...-

Me rendí , lo admito. Consiguió embaucarme como a una quinceañera.

Espero que Bella me perdone, si las cosas no terminan bien...

* * *

Hola niñas!

Dios, os echo mogollón de menos y me vuelvo loca de contenta cada vez que puedo apropiarme de un ordenador y ver mi correo , por que cada vez hay más gente que se anima a leer al 2ª B y tambien a comentar , a pesar de que llevo casi un mes sin actualizar.

A toda esa gente gracias , gracias , gracias.!

Sé que el capítulo no es muy extenso y que tampoco deja nada demasiado claro , pero es que apenas tengo tiempo ni para respirar , mucho menos para ponerme a escribir. De todos modos lo he intentado y esto es lo que ha salido , espero que os guste , que lo disfruteis y que pueda seguir alegrándome cada vez que consiga conectarme y leer alguno de vuestros comentarios. No sabeis lo mucho que me gustan!

En fin. Sigo viajando y no sé cuando podré volver a actualizar , pero espero que sea pronto.

muchos besiños!

os espero a mi regreso en el 2ª B.

L.


	27. Chapter 27

Los personajes no me pertenecen , pero la historia sí que es mia.

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hace ya una semana que James decidió dejarme la cara como un cromo...desde entonces no he podido pisar el Hale´s por ser declarado persona _non grata_.

Realmente esperaba que Rosalie decidiese levantarme el _castigo _y me dejase entrar con los demás , pero no ha sido así.

El primer día que lo intenté no logré pasar de la puerta , ya que había avisado al mastodonte que vigilaba la entrada para que me lo impidiese en cuanto me viese aparecer.

Reconozco que me sorprendió . Pensé que había logrado ablandar su corazón de hielo ...pero no fué así...sospecho que la muy perra , no tiene corazón.

El caso es...que ella prometió ayudarme con Bella, y no tengo ni idea de como pretende hacerlo si ella está en el Hale´s , con James y yo aquí...esperandoles en este puto antro en el que una tía , exageradamente siliconada no deja de rozar sus pezones contra mi espalda...

Afortunadamente no estaba solo del todo. Nessie , se había quedado conmigo voluntariamente , alegando que alguien tendría que mantenerme ocupado para que yo no olvidase a Bella en brazos de cualquier buscona...¿en serio esa era la imagen que tenían de mi?.

Es cierto que me gustan mucho las mujeres...¿pero a quien no?. Y tampoco es como si las persiguiese con la lengua de fuera...yo quería estar con Bella y ninguna tía, por muy buena que estuviese , me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión...bueno , quizás esa preciosa pelirroja que tengo delante podría hacerlo...¡pero no esta noche!. Hoy, quiero demostrarle a Bella , que realmente soy un buen tío , que puedo ser su amigo y que puede confiar en mi lo suficiente como para dejarse llevar..._hacia mis brazos_...

.-¡Estoy aburrida!.- bramó mi prima.-

Miré a Nessie que fruncía su ceño delante de mi. Se había puesto excesivamente guapa...y estaba seguro de que Jacob , tenía la culpa.

No había parado de hablar de él desde el día de la pelea, consiguiendo (por momentos) que a Emmet le saliese bilis por la boca...

A mi en vez de molestarme , me hacía gracia...y eso , aún sacaba más de quicio a mi hermano.

.-¿cuando van a venir? Ya hace un rato que Rose cerró el local...- lloriqueó.-

.-no lo sé Ness. Supongo que tendrán que limpiar y todas esas mierdas.- miré el reloj . Las 2.30.- No creo que tarden demasiado.-

.-eso dijiste la última vez y ya ha pasado una hora...¡voy a ir a buscarlos!.-

.-No puedes ir.- sentencié.-

.-¿por que no?.-

.-por que si vas, probablemente se den cuenta de lo ansiosa que estas por ver a Jacob...-

.-¿y?.- inquirió ella con el mentón en alto.-

.-y...le darás motivos suficientes como para que se crea que te gusta.-

.-¿y?.-

.-¡joder Ness! y que quedaras como una niñata que babea detrás de él..-

Mi prima pequeña bufó y entrecerró los ojos mientras me miraba.

.-en serio Edward. No me extraña que te vaya tan mal con Bella...¿que hay de malo en que el tío por el que estoy interesada , se entere de que estoy interesada en él?. ¿sabes cuál es tu problema? piensas demasiado. A veces es mucho mejor dejar de maquinar o de planear cosas. A veces es mejor simplemente actuar. Yo quiero que Jacob se entere de que me gusta , quiero que se fije en mi...y si tengo que gritarle a los cuatro vientos , lo mucho que me gustaría despertarme a su lado en su cama , lo haré. Paso de fingir que solo quiero ser su amiga...-

Eso último lo dijo a sabiendas de que me parecería mal, solo lo hizo por molestar...pero no pienso darle la satisfacción de que sepa que lo había conseguido. Me senté en mi taburete y le dí un sorbo a la copa. Paso de discutir con una niña que lo único que tiene en la cabeza son pajaritos borrachos.

Claro que en el fondo sé que tiene razón.

La verdad es que yo opino lo mismo. Nunca me he tomado tantas molestias para intentar agradarle a nadie...para un ejemplo , mi padre.

Pero es que no sé como llegar a ella. No sé que hacer para que entienda que puede confiar en mi . No sé que hacer para demostrarle que estaríamos genial juntos...Así que no tengo más remedio que fiarme de Rosalie , que la conoce mucho mejor que yo. Y si Rose dice que debo mostrarme ante ella como el mejor amigo del mundo, eso es lo único que puedo hacer...

Al cabo de otra tortuosa media hora en la que mi prima no dejó de lloriquear y de lanzarme pullitas asesinas, por fin apareció mi hermano, justo cuando había decidido enterrar los preciosos ricitos de Nessie en la hielera , con el fin de que se estuviese un ratito calladita...

.-¿hace mucho que esperais?.- fué su saludo. Nessie bufó y yo asentí.- es que el concierto de James se alargó un poquito.- añadió con tono burlón.- le dedicó una canción a Bella.-

.-¡no me jodas!.- gritó Nessie.- que cabrón, eso es un golpe bajo. ¿Y que hizo ella?.-

.-Nada, sonrió encantada y se sentó muerta de verguenza en cuanto todo el publico comenzó a silvar.- Emmet se rió sin ninguna contemplación. No creí que se estuviese dando cuenta de que estaba hablando de mi chica...o mi futura chica, como sea.-

.-¿pero Bella se enteró de que James y Edward tuvieron una pelea?¿se enteró de que el muy cerdo decía por ahí que se habían acostado?. ¿no se lo dijo nadie?¿ni siquiera Rose?.-

A mi no me hizo falta abrir la boca , por que Nessie estaba haciendo perfectamente el interrogatorio por mi .

.-No nadie le dijo nada. Rose dice que si Bella se entera tampoco está muy segura de que tú.- me señaló.- no salieses perjudicado y ya que prometió ayudarte...por cierto Ed, ¿no te da un poco de verguenza pedir ayuda para estas cosas?.-

.-vete a la mierda Em.-

.-no , en serio. Yo creo que me moriría si a mi edad tuviese que suplicar ayuda para ligarme a una chica.-

Y en realidad a mi me pasaba lo mismo. Además supuse que sería algo entre Rose y yo. No pensé que se lo fuese a contar a Emmet.

Despues de que mi hermano se pidiese una copa, apareció un Jasper absolutamente sonriente y con mi hermana agarrada de la cintura, tambaleándose hacia los lados.

.-hola chicossss.- berreó Alice.-

.-¿esta borracha?.- pregunté sabiendo ya la respuesta.-

.-claro que estoy borracha Edward. Era la única manera de poder estar ante tí sin darme demasiada cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo...así cuando mañana quiera romperme la cabeza por haber sucumbido ante tooodo el cariño que te tengo , tendré una excusa.- rodé los ojos.-

Pensé que lo del enfado de mi hermana se había terminado el día que casi muero de coma etílico en casa del mamón de su novio, que por cierto me estaba poniendo de los nervios con esa sonrisilla socarrona en los labios.

.-¿que?.- le pregunté molesto. él se encogió de hombros y extendió aún más esa puta sonrisa.-

.-nada. Me haces gracia.-

.-¿por que te hago gracia?.-

.-por que te vas a caer de culo en cuanto la veas. Se ha puesto guapísima.- hablaba de Bella, claro.-

.-la verdad es que es cierto.- continuó mi hermano.- lleva una de esas falditas pegadas al cuerpo...joder, ya verás Ed , esta increible...parece que lo haya hecho a posta , solo para joderte y recordarte que no puedes tocar.-

.-gracias a los dos por vuestras palabras de ánimo.- gruñí.-

.-¡por cierto! .- exclamó mi hermana.- viene hacia aquí con James. Me dijo Rose, que te dijera que no te pongas nervioso y no montes ningún circo, que eso solo te valdría para cagarla y que teniendo en cuenta lo bien que se te da ,será mejor que esperes a que llegue ella y sigas sus instrucciones.-

Yo no me lo podía creer.

Puedo soportar que Rose le haya contado a mi hermano mis planes para con Bella, incluso si hago un esfuerzo , puedo llevar con absoluta calma que lo sepa mi hermana , con la que no me hablaba desde hace 3 años...ahora bien. Lo que no me entra en la cabeza , lo que no soy capáz de soportar, es que Jasper. El tío que casi me mata , el que se tira a mi hermana de sabe dios cuantas maneras, ese que tiene una casa propia aunque sea en el jardín de sus padres , ese que me mira por encima del hombro , creyendose más listo que nadie ,( incluso cuando se ve a leguas que mi hermana lo domina con el dedo meñique) , ese que parece gustarle más a mi familia que yo mismo, sepa que Rose me está ayudando a ligarme a Bella.

.-Emmet. ¿no le podrías decir a tu novia que sea un poquito más discreta? Lo digo por que la proxima vez que lea el periódico , fijo que me encuentro el titular en primera página.-

.-No te mosquees hombre. Es que Rose cree que lo tienes chungo y ha pedido la ayuda y colaboración de todos nosotros.-

.-¡genial! ¡de puta madre! ¿hay alguien que no lo sepa?.-

.-sí , Leah no tiene ni idea y Victoria creo que tampoco.-

.-¡pues menos mal!.-

.-no te pongas así Edward.- dijo mi muy borracha hermana.- solo queremos ayudar a que borres esa estúpida mueca de _"que desgraciado soy_" de tu bonita cara.-

Me giré hacia la única persona normal de todas las que estábamos allí, buscando un poco de apoyo. Nessie me miraba con gesto sabihondo.

.-¿ves como a veces es mejor que uno vaya directamente y diga sin más lo que quiere?.-

Definitivamente , hoy no era mi noche.

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Rose estaba rara.

No puedo decir exactamente por que , pero no era la de siempre.

No se separó de mi ni un momento , no dejaba de decirme que hoy nos tomaríamos las cosas con calma. Cuando le pregunté que cosas , ella contesto que hoy no habría nada de chicos...¡como si hiciera falta que me lo dijese!

Me había puesto monísima con una falda tan sumamente corta que hasta me daba verguenza usar y solo para que Edward me viese y se le saliesen los ojos de las cuencas...al final no valió para nada por que Edward no vino al Hale´s.

Me daba verguenza preguntar en voz alta en donde se supone que estaba , así que me limité a imaginar por mi misma en brazos de quien se encontraba el muy idiota esta noche.

La había cagado.

Desde el primer momento supe que Edward no es de la clase de chicos a los que se les ofrece una amistad...al menos no si lo que quieres es tenerlos comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

Esta noche tenía pensado cambiar mi actitud y mostrarme mucho más...mucho más dipuesta a acercarme a él...a acercarme tanto que casi no pudiese respirar , pero al parecer él tenía otros planes...

La noche pasaba y yo cada vez tenía más ganas de irme a casa. Ni siquiera el concierto de James , que fué sublime hasta que decidió (vete tú a saber por que) dedicarme una canción , logró distraerme. Al contrario.

¡que verguenza!

No solo el hecho de que todo el mundo estuviese mirándome en cuanto él me nombró. Lo que en realidad me hizo morirme de verguenza fué el pensar que el muy burro todavía no se daba por enterado de que yo no tengo ni el más minimo interés en él.

¿Y como se lo hago entender?

Que ganas tengo de llegar a casa , meterme en la cama y mortificarme por lo idiota que soy.

Mi idea inicial era salir por patas en cuanto el Hale´s cerrase sus puertas y pegarme a la mirilla de la puerta de mi casa hasta que Edward apareciera...quizás me atrevería a salir y saludar , como quien no quiere la cosa, o le invitaría a desayunar...

El caso es que mi idea se fué al carajo , por que James y Rosalie , me empujaron entre los dos al pub de enfrente.

Al parecer todos los demás estaban allí esperándonos.

Solo una copa, me dije. Y despues a casa.

Leah , Jacob y Victoria, iban abriendo el paso entre la gente. El pub estaba a reventar y yo rezaba para que nuestros amigos hubieran encontrado una silla para mi...los pies me estaban matando.

Me dejé llevar con James pegado como si fuera un chicle. Tendría que encontrar un momento para decirle de muy buenas maneras, que no me gustaba que me pegase el paquete a la espalda , ni que me suspirase en el oido...quizás le diría tambien que no tiene permiso para manosear mi cadera...que ese privilegio es de otro...aunque ese otro no lo sepa...

Por fin vi a Emmet allí , a lo lejos apoyado en la barra rodeado de los demás. Se estaban riendo , seguramente de un chiste de esos que cualquier otro día , tambien me habría hecho reir a mi , pero que hoy, con mi estado de ánimo no me hacía ni esbozar una sonrisa...

Al llegar a ellos, Alice se abalanzó hacia mis brazos , logrando así que las pegajosas manos de James , me soltasen. Yo me agarré a Alice como si se tratase de un salvavidas y me situé entre ella y Nessie.

¡Ostras , nessie!

O muy despistada había estado durante toda la noche, o juraría que no había estado con nosotros hasta este momento. Inmediatamente una ecuación matemática se instaló en mi subconsciente...

_Si Nessie estaba aquí...las probabilidades de que "X" estuviese aquí..._

Sin poner mucho empeño en disimular, levanté la cabeza y comencé a buscarle en silencio , mientras a mi alrededor todo el mundo se pedía algo de beber entre gritos y carcajadas.

Sin saber como , una cerveza terminó entre mis manos ,mientras yo seguía con mi busqueda...cuando por fin, lo encontré.

_Joder...es que es irresistible...tan guapo , tan sexy, tan...todo..._

Caminaba hacia nosotros soltando sonrisas a diestro y siniestro , supongo que a todas y cada una de las tías que como yo, habían posado sus ojos en él. Tuve ganas de ponerme en pie sobre el taburete y menear la mano como una histérica para lograr que él me viese y que todas sus sonrisas fueran solo para mi , pero logré controlarme y mantener la compostura. Esperaría a que él me viese y una vez observase su reacción, actuaría de una manera o de la otra...Así que mientras eso ocurría , me puse a cotorrear con Alice sobre no se qué por que no le estaba prestando atención , hasta que por fin, él llegó.

Besó a mis amigas en las mejillas , apretó fuertemente de una manera muy varonil la mano de Jacob , comentó algo con Rosalie y despues, esbozando esa sonrisilla de medio lado que taaan loca me vuelve se giró hacia mi.

Me sentí chiquitita , casi diminuta ante su mirada. Él comenzó a caminar hacia donde me encontraba yo , supongo que para saludarme y besarme las mejillas como había hecho con las demás... y a mi , solo con imaginarme sus labios contra mi piel , ya se me hacía la boca agua...

Cuando tan solo le faltaban dos pasitos para rozarme, la cabeza de James se interpuso y farfullando un rapidísimo _"Bellavamosabailar_" me arrastró con él a la pista tirando de mi mano.

No supe reaccionar, todo fué demasiado deprisa. Solo sé que hace unos segundos estaba a punto de derretirme y ahora me sentía un tempano de hielo entre los_ más que abrasadores _brazos de James.

La música , que rozaba el estilo tecno , no concordaba en absoluto con el lento balanceo al que James me tenía sometida. Intenté separarme de él unas cuantas veces sin éxito , ya que cuanto más yo me alejaba , sus brazos más me apretaban

.-James..- intenté llamar su atención.- James , no quiero bailar .-

.-Relájate Bells, solo esta canción.-

.-ya , pero es que quiero beberme la cerveza tranquila , con los demás.-

Se separó de mi , intentando ocultar el enfado que tenía.

.-¿que te pasa?¡estás muy rara!.-

.-¿yo estoy rara? eres tú el que acaba de secuestrarme.- bufé incómoda.-

.-solo quería pasar un rato a solas contigo. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos y te he echado de menos.-

Yo luchaba contra las ganas de marcharme , sabiendo que no podía dejarle con la palabra en la boca. Al fin y al cabo , no me había portado demasiado bien con él y se merecía al menos que me molestase en aclararle un par de puntitos sobre nuestra relación.

.-James...es que...a ver, eres un chico maravilloso...en serio.- cerró los ojos y yo me sentí fatal.- es que creo que lo nuestro no funcionaría nunca.-

.-¿como lo sabes , si ni te has parado a intentarlo?.-

.-por que lo sé. Por que entre nosotros no hay fuerza...no hay quimica...Por que no siento que se me mueve el suelo cada vez que te veo , ni cuento los segundos que pasan para volver a verte. Por que aunque me gusta mucho pasar el tiempo contigo , no serías al primero al que llamaría si estuviese sola...por que entre nosotros falta..._magia...-_

Terminé mi discurso mirando al suelo , por que jamás pensé que sería tan difícil rechazar a alguien. Y por que tambien me di cuenta de que era el discurso contrario para Edward...entre nosostros sí había fuerza y química , por que el suelo sí que se me ponía del revés cada vez que le veía , por que no hago más que mirar el reloj cuando sé que él va a aparecer y por que definitivamente entre nosotros , sí que existe esa _magia_.

.-entonces...¿por que me dejaste pensar que podría pasar algo entre nosotros Bella?¿si tan segura estabas de que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar ,por que no me lo dijiste?.- No se le veía enfadado , pero si triste.-

.-por que no lo supe hasta hace poco...-

.-Es una lástima, me podrías haber ahorrado muchos problemas.-

Y sin más , me dejó allí tirada, en medio de la pista rodeada de gente que no conocia , con un dolor de pies insoportable y totalmente perdida.

Nunca antes había entrado en este local y no tenía ni idea de a que esquina ir para encontrar a los demás.

Comencé a mirar a los lados , a ver si lograba ver a Emmet o a Jacob , que solían destacar entre el resto , pero no hubo manera, así que opté por acercarme a una esquina de la barra e intentar rodearla.

No tardé demasiado en toparme con una espalda familiar.

Estaba hablando con una preciosa peliroja que le hacía ojitos de manera descarada. Él reía...o eso creo , en realidad no estoy segura ya que desde mi posición, solo alcanzaba a ver su preciosa nuca.

Supongo que la pelirroja , al verme allí parada con cara de estar conspirando en contra de ella , se lo comentó y entonces él se giró haciendo que nuestras narices , casi se tocasen.

Instintivamente cerré los ojos.

No sé por que, quizás esperaba que al darse cuenta de que era yo me tomase entre sus brazos y me besase o algo por el estilo ¡yo que sé!

.-Bella...-susurró sobre mis labios. Y yo me dejé llevar por la calidez de su aliento y me elevé unos milímetros para propiciar un roce entre nosotros...sin embargo él se alejó bruscamente de mi , lo que me hizo abrir los ojos con fastidio.

Edward me miraba nervioso, tambien miraba a la pelirroja mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo...

.-Bella...eh...esta es...-se giró hacia ella.- ¿como te llamabas?.- yo bufé por que este hombre era imposible y bailé como loca en mi fuero interno , alegre y feliz de que ni siquiera se acordase de su nombre.-

.-Carol.- musito ella.-

.-Eso , Carol...Bella , esta es Carol...- ni me molesté en decir el típico "encantada" ¿a quien quería engañar? no estaba ni minimamente emocionada por conocerla , más bien desearía verla desaparecer.- ¿y James?.-

.-¿James?.-

.-sí...¿no habíais ido a bailar?.- Me quedé_ lela _mirando su rostro.-

Sus ojos , seguían siendo tremendamente expresivos , y seguian teniendo ese aire pícaro que tanto me gustaba...no es que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi como para que algo así pudiese haber cambiado , pero definitivamente siete días , cuando se trata de Edward , eran una eternidad...

Seguí bajando la mirada pasando por alto la expresión de extrañeza que tenía él , supongo que por culpa de mi atolondrado comportamiento, cuando me dí cuenta de un pequeño cambio en sus atractivas facciones...

.-¿que te ha pasado en el ojo?.- pregunté.-

Tenía un leve moratón . Parecía que se había dado un golpe.

.-nada.- dijo él restandole importancia.- me dí contra una puerta...-

Seguí mirando su cara , en busca de más.

.-¿y en el labio?.- En la comisura de sus tiernos y apetecibles labios , había un pequeño corte. No me las quiero dar de lista ni nada por el estilo...pero algo me decía que no se había dado contra ninguna puerta...a no ser claro, que la puerta en cuestion tuviese puños...-

.-me mordieron...- admitió el brulón pasandose la lengua por el pequeño corte...ummmm deseaba poder hacer lo mismo con la mia.-

.-no me extraña...- contesté en voz alta sin darme cuenta. Lo cierto es que yo tambien me moría por morderle...-

.-¿como que no te extraña?.-

.-seguramente te lo merecías-

Edward sonrió y le dió la espalda por completo a la pelirroja que esperaba paciente a que mi _amigo_ , volviese a hacerle caso.

.-Tienes razón...me lo merecía...pero no me cambies de tema...¿donde has dejado _al bueno_ de James?.-

.-se ha marchado creo. ¿sabes donde estan los demás? necesito una copa...-

Y tambien necesito que alguien me dé una ostia por idiota...

¡pero vamos a ver Bella! lo tienes solo para ti. Esta pasando de un más que posible polvazo con una tía impresionante y una vez más , lo único que se te ocurre decirle es que te diga donde estan los demás...

La Rosalie de mi mente me gritó al oido que lo único que me merecía era que cogiese a la pelirroja y comenzase a sobarla encima de la barra , delante de mis narices , a ver si así aprendía...

Edward me indicó como llegar donde estaban los demás y continuó su conversación con su nueva amiguita...

.-¿donde está James?.- preguntó de pronto Jacob.-

.-¡no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde está James! ¿vale? , ni me importa. ¡Se ha ido y no sé a donde ,así que os pido por favor que dejeis de preguntarme donde narices está!.-

Grité tan alto que mi voz se escuchó sobre la música, haciendo que mis amigos y la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor , dejasen de posar los labios sobre sus vasos y me mirasen pensando que estaba chalada...y en verdad , estaba empezando a pensar, que así era...

Rosalie me miraba extrañada hasta que siguió el camino de mis ojos que estaban petrificados sobre la mano de la pelirroja posada sobre el muslo de Edward. Ahí pareció entender mi repentino cambio de actitud..

Mi amiga se colocó a mi lado discretamente .

.-¿con quien habla Edward?.- preguntó pasandome el pelo detrás de mi oreja.-

.-no lo sé...y me da igual en realidad.- ella elevó una ceja incrédula..-

.-es bastante guapa ¿no?.-

Creo que mi mirada asesina fué más que suficiente para advertirla de que no estaba en disposición de hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

.-¿quieres que vaya a interrumpirlos?.-

.-¡no! .-exclamé.- claro que no...al fin y al cabo esto es culpa mia ¿no?. Fuí yo la que le dije que solo seríamos amigos...-

.-Bella. ¡No hay dios que te entienda chica!...-gritó la rubia.-

.-baja la voz...no quiero que todo el mundo se entere..- le rogué y ella puso los ojos en blanco.-

.-vamos a ver Bells...¿se puede saber que narices quieres?.-

.-no sé exactamente lo que quiero...pero lo que sí sé, es que no quiero encontrarme con esa tía mañana saliendo de mi portal...-

.-entonces...es probable que debas hacer algo , por que estoy segura que tus deseos y los de ella.- afirmó señalando a la pelirroja.- son totalmente opuestos...-

.-¿y que hago?.-

.-Atácale...que no te vea venir...arrancalo de las sucias garras de esa ...guarra y llevatelo contigo...-

Miré a mi amiga y finalmente me eché a reir.

.-no puedo hacer eso...voy a volverle loco con tanto cambio de opinión...y se va a creer que estoy como una cabra..-

.-Bella , ya sabe que estás como una cabra...y definitivamente ya le vuelves loco...¿que tienes que perder?.-

.-No sé Rose...prefiero esperar a ver que pasa...si al final se lia con ella...al menos me quedará claro que debo olvidarme de él...-

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Carol parecía buena chica...quizás si hubiese estado más atento a lo que ella me contaba y menos a como Bella se bebía su cerveza, hasta me habría caido bien...pero lo cierto es que solo estaba esperando a que se quedase en silencio un momento para alejarme de ella sin ser un completo maleducado...por que lo cierto , es que sé, que el hecho de estar sentado con ella , mientras Bella está con los demás, no favorece en absoluto a mi causa.

Intenté estar atento a cualquier señal que Rosalie pudiese haberme hecho...pero nada, ella estaba demasiado ocupada contoneandose como una guarra frente a mi hermano.

¿Es que nadie tenía pensado ayudarme?

Continué haciendo que escuchaba a Carol , al menos media hora más. Hasta que ya no lo pude soportar y me disculpé diciendo que iba al servicio...no tenía pensado volver a sentarme con ella...pero eso era algo que no tenía pensado comentarle...

A mitad de camino , unos brazos me apresaron por la cintura desde atrás. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que se tratase de Bella, pero esa no habría sido mi suerte...

.-¿a donde te crees que vas?.- me rugió una Rosalie absolutamente despeinada.-

.-al servicio.- anuncié antes de intentar continuar con mi camino.-

.-de eso nada Edward.- tiró de mi y me empujó hacia la barra , en dirección a Carol..¿que narices le pasa a todo el mundo?.- Me ha costado un riñón poner a Bella celosa, ya que tú actitud no ayuda demasiado debo decir..-

Me frené en seco mirandola a los ojos.

.-¿de que actitud hablas? ¡me he pasado la noche soportando un rollo increible de esa chica! y solo por que Jasper me dijo que tu habías dicho que lo hiciera ¿y ahora me acusas de que no he ayudado?¿que más quieres que haga?¿que me la tire delante de ella?.-

Rosalie rodó los ojos impaciente.

.-Lo que Jasper te dijo fué que charlases con alguna chica...-

.-¡es lo que he hecho!.-

.-sí , Edward. Has charlado con una chica , pero no has dejado de enviarle miraditas lastimosas a Bella en toda la noche...menos mal que he intervenido , si no no sé que demonios pasaría con vosotros...-

.-vale, lo siento.- me obligué a decir en vez de mandarla a donde realmente quería.- entonces ¿que?...¿lo hemos conseguido?¿se ha puesto celosa?.-

.-al menos está un pelín pìcada...no sé si celosa pero...digamos que no le tiene demasiado aprecio a la pelirroja...-

.-¿y que se supone que debo hacer ahora?.-

.-ahora pasaremos a la segunda parte del plan...alguna caricia por aquí y por allá...que si te doy un abracito...que si te toco la pierna...¡ya sabes que hacer Edward!.-

.-¡pero eso la pondrá furiosa!.- me quejé. Es que ya podía imaginármela sin dirigirme la palabra en meses.-

.-eso es lo que queremos...en serio chico, eres más lentito de lo que yo creía...-

.-es que tú no eres coherente Rose...me pides que seduzca a una tía que ni me gusta , para con eso lograr seducir a Bella...¿no es un poquillo contraproducente?.-

.-vale.- exclamó ella levantando las manos.- haz lo que quieras...por mi todo estupendo. He intentado ayudarte y tú no me has hecho ni caso. No me pidas más consejos que no piensas seguir...créeme que tengo más asuntos en donde derrochar mi imaginación.- y diciendo eso , se dió media vuelta y me dejó allí con la palabra en la boca.

Esto me pasa por pedir ayuda a quien no debo. Seguramente si hubiese llevado el tema yo mismo desde un principio ya estaría todo solucionado , claro que conociendo a Bella , nunca se sabe...

Estuve esperando mi turno en la cola del servicio...una vez más agradecí al cielo no ser mujer. El servicio de caballeros se vacíaba muchísimo antes.

Justo cuando me tocaba el turno de pasar , unas manos me sostuvieron de nuevo por la cintura. Cuando me giré para decirle a Rosalie que me dejase en paz , que lo único que quería ahora era mear y que eso lo podía hacer perfectamente yo solito y sin ayuda, me encontré con que la que me agarraba tan fuertemente era Bella. Me golpeé a mi mismo mentalmente pòr no haber reconocido su delicioso abrazo..

.-¿Bella? .- exclamé y sonó como una pregunta. Ella no me contestó.- ¿que haces aquí?¿quieres ir al servicio?.- asintió ruborizada. Miré la cola que tendría que esperar para entrar en el labavo de chicas y supuse que pretendía que le cediese mi turno.- ¿quieres pasar?.- pregunté señalandole la puerta, ella volvió a asentir.- de acuerdo, pasa.-

Me eché a un lado y ella se adelantó. Me disponía a cerrarle la puerta y esperar a que ella terminase cuando me lo impidió.

De un fuerte tirón me introdujo en el baño , cerró la puerta , se pegó a mi y comenzó a devorarme los labios con una necesidad atroz...quizás debería haberme separado y fingir que no me muero por ella , quizás debería rechazarla y explicarle que mis intenciones van más allá de un polvo en el cuarto de baño de un pub...pero me fué imposible , por que mi respuesta ante ella siempre era la misma...

Basica y primitiva...

* * *

Hola chicas!

he vuelto y para quedarme.

Vale, he intentado por todos los medios escribir algo con lógica , pero estoy un poco desentrenada , así que espero que seais buenas y me deis un poquillo de tiempo para volver a pillar el ritmo.

Durante mi ausencia , se han unido mogollón de nuevas lectoras y me he puesto loca de contenta. La verdad es que todas las nuevas visitas , alertas , reviews y favoritos se los debo a **Ahtziry** , que me hizo el enorme favor de recomendar mi historia en un foro. Muchas gracias bonita!

Gracias tambien a Shaolyn , por ser una buena amiga y no abandonarme en todo este tiempo y por darme ideas cuando las mias escasean y tambien por mantenerme informada de las actualizaciones de nuestras historias favoritas...**muchas gracias mari!**.

Ahora solo me queda sentarme a esperar pacientemente vuestras impresiones y desear que os guste el rumbo que toman las cosas...

Muchos besiños a todas.

L.


	28. Chapter 28

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí es mia.

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

.

.

.

.-Bella...¿que..?.- No pude continuar por que ella volvió a la carga con otro de sus deliciosos besos.-

Yo estaba tan alucinado , tan sorprendido , que no era capáz ni de seguirle el ritmo con los labios , ni de acertar a la hora de colocar mis manos.

Miles de preguntas se me asomaban a la mente _...¿que haces?¿que quieres?¿por que?..._es que no entendía semejante cambio de actitud...¿habría sido por que estuve toda la noche hablando con Carol? . Pues no quiero ni pensar lo que habría pasado si le llego a hacer caso a Rose y le hubiese acariciado el muslo...

Cuando comencé a notar como Bella se deslizaba la ceñidísima falda por las piernas , la detuve.

.-Espera...- le pedí mientras intentaba no mirar el diminuto tanga negro que tenía puesto...claro que una miradita no le haría daño a nadie_...¡dios!-_

.-¿Que pasa?.- preguntó ella con las mejillas sonrosadas .-

.-Nada...pero es que...Bella , ¿a que viene esto?...no es que me queje, al contrario , te lo aseguro pero...es que...no entiendo.-

Bella se separó de mi e inmediatamente fruncí el ceño. La agarré y la pegué a mi cuerpo. Le había dicho que no lo entendía...no que no me gustase.

.-Lo que pasa...-comenzó llevando su rubor a límites imposibles y separandose el pelo de la frente...- lo que pasa es que no sé por que te dije que quería ser amiga tuya cuando no es cierto...¡es que no me caes ni bien!. Creo que eres un egocentrico y un idiota.-

Yo me quedé mirandola . En realidad no sabía como tomarme lo que me estaba diciendo. Entonces sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

.-Nunca he tenido ganas de enamorarme .- explicó.- jamás he sido de esas chicas que sueñan con el día de su boda vestidas de blanco y con florecillas silvestres en el pelo...-

.-Estupendo , por que soy alérgico al polen...- sonrió aún más y continuó hablando.-

.- No me gustan las pelis románticas, ni San Valentin ...y estoy realmente convencida de que las relaciones de pareja son solo un proceso de la vida que no debería durar más de un par de semanas...-

.-¿Pero?...- me aventuré a preguntar...siempre hay un _pero_...-

.-Pero entonces apareciste tú...cínico , desconsiderado e inaguantable . El típìco tío que no querría para mis amigas y el que jamás presentaría a mi padre...Me desquicias , me pones de los nervios , me mosqueas y sin embargo...- se detuvo de pronto con esa sonrisa entre tímida y burlona que tanto me gusta.-

El corazón me iba a mil...definitivamente si esto estaba siendo una declaración, no cabía duda de que era la más rara que había oido jamás.

.-¿Sin embargo?.- pregunté dandole un apretón en las nalgas. Las cuales no había dejado de agarrar en ningún momento.-

.-Sin embargo tienes algo que me encanta...que me embruja...no puedo dejar de pensar en ti cuando no estás...y cuando estoy contigo...intento ser fría...pero es que me derrito nada más rozar tu piel...-

Definitivamente , esto sí era una declaración en toda regla.

No supe que decir, no estaba seguro de poder hilar las letras adecuadas para formar algo con sentido , así que sintiendome el tío más afortunado del planeta , la besé.

¡Y que beso señores!

Si es que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro , no había duda.

Yo un gilipollas , ella una tarada...¿que más se puede pedir para ser feliz?

Proseguí con su falda donde ella lo había dejado. No quería perder mas tiempo. El hecho de que la gente de fuera no protestase por tener ocupado el servicio más de diez minutos , no significaba que no fuese consciente de que no teníamos toda la noche...no allí , al menos.

Cuando por fin me deshice de esa malévola prenda de licra , ella ya había conseguido desabrochar mis tejanos...¡que rápida es!. Su tanga fué a parar a mi bolsillo trasero , de donde no iba a salir en_ toooda_ la noche.

El baño era pequeño y la pileta estaba en el medio , lo cual restaba libertad de movimiento. Aún así, encontré la manera perfecta para arrinconarla contra la pared y elevarla hasta que enredó sus piernas a mi cintura.

Ambos estabamos tan listos , tan ansiosos y tan preparados que no fué difícil que mi cuerpo pasase a formar parte del suyo...

El abrazo de Bella era tan cálido , tan estrecho...tan sumamente agradable , que me habría quedado dentro de ella toda la vida.

Intenté moverme lo más suave posible para evitar que sus gemidos se escuchasen en el exterior , una cosa era que todo el mundo imaginase lo que estaba ocurriendo allí y otra muy distinta que se lo gritásemos...

...pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez iba más deprisa.

Bella comenzó a moverse para ayudarme y eso solo provocó que sin querer un gemido saliese de mis labios. Ella mordía mi cuello de manera juguetona y tambien mi mentón...era lo más sexy que había visto en mi vida.

La cara de Bella sonrojada mientras mordía su labio para evitar gemir y sus ojitos brillosos por la excitación de lo prohibido...no tenían comparación.

Comenzaron a aporrear la puerta del servicio , normal. Bastante habían aguantado ya en silencio. Recé para que la gente que esperaba hubiese aprendido alguna tecnica tántrica para mear hacia adentro...

Bella rió con timidez y escondió su cara en mi cuello mientras yo me movía...ya puestos, no iba a detenerme solo por que un par de impacientes golpeasen la puerta...

.-Joder Edward...no puedo más.- gimió.-

Y entonces el que no pudo más fuí yo.

Me moví más rápido rezando para que ella llegase antes de que yo me corriese...eso quedaría fatal despues de todo lo que me había dicho...

Por suerte , en dos segundos noté como Bella se contraía y aceleraba su respiración , tambien noté como sus paredes me apretaban casi axfixiandome...se había corrido y ahora yo era libre de hacerlo cuando quisiera..._¡gracias a dios!_

por que además de que tenía las pelotas hinchadas como balones de futbol, mis brazos comenzaban a sufrir los efectos secundarios de esta maldita postura.

Cuando comenzó a subir la temperatura de mi cuerpo y mi estómago comenzó a combulsionar, no lo demoré más. Empujé contra Bella por última vez y llegué al orgasmo más satisfactorio de toda mi vida...

Durante algo más de un minuto no fuí capáz de articular palabra. El pelo de Bella se pegaba a mi frente por culpa del sudor. Mi respiración chocaba contra su cuello haciendo que rebotase y volviese a mi el olor de su piel...era deliciosa, deliciosa de verdad...

.-¿Estás vivo?.- preguntó con tono guasón.-

Tragué en seco antes de contestar.

.-No estoy seguro...he dejado de sentir las piernas hace un rato...-

La musical risa de ella retumbó contra las paredes. Yo tambien reí.

Estaba satisfecho, satisfecho y felíz...ahora solo necesitaba una copa y un pitillo y estaría completo.

.-Creo que deberíamos salir...- dijo.-

.-¿Estás segura? lo más probable es que nos maten...llevamos aquí...-

Sujeté todo el peso de Bella con una mano , mientras elevaba la otra para mirar la hora...Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo , algún simpático nos apagó la luz...

¡Mierda!

Había olvidado que el interruptor estaba por fuera.

.-¡Joder!.- exclamó ella en voz baja.- ¿y ahora que hacemos?.-

.-Ahora nos vestimos y salimos pidiendo clemencia.- bromeé.-

Ella no me correspondió con su risa esta vez, por el contrario comenzó a moverse haciendo que me fuese casi imposible sujetarla y no salirme de su interior.

.-¿Que estás haciendo Bella?.-

.-Estoy...intentando encontrar...el papel higiénico...para limpiarnos...-

.-Joder , pues hazlo más despacio...vamos a ponerlo todo perdido...- La agarré de nuevo por las nalgas pegándola todavía más a mi , al mismo tiempo que ella se inclinaba hacia atrás.-

.-¡Bella! .- la reprendí.- No hagas eso...te me vas a caer...Espera, apoyate sobre la taza del retrete..-

.-¡Ni de coña! .- exclamó.- ¡que asco!.-

Yo rodé los ojos aún sabiendo que ella no me veía.

.-Entonces sujetate a mi cuello.-

.-¡Ni de coña! , ¡que asco!.- gritó de nuevo burlona.-

Reí por lo bajo. _Pequeña bruja puñetera.._

.-¿Ah si? ,¿Te doy asco?.- pregunté haciendome el ofendido.-

.-Muchísimo...-

.-Entonces será mejor que te suelte, por que seguro que el hecho de que tenga mis manos aquí.- apreté con fuerza sus nalgas.- te está revolviendo las tripas...-

Fuí separando mis manos lentamente. Ella no estaba en una buena posición, ya que si la soltaba y no se agarraba a mi, daría en el suelo con su precioso culito.

.-No te atreverías...- dijo con una risa nerviosa...-

.-Ya lo creo que sí.- seguí aflojando la fuerza de mis manos. Bella estaba haciéndose la valiente .-

.-No me soltarás.- se notaba en su voz que no estaba segura del todo...y estaba en lo cierto. En un movimiento rápido alejé mis manos de su cuerpo...pero más rápida fué ella.

Los brazos de Bella me rodearon el cuello justo antes de caer.

Ahogué una risa por el chillido que pegó , que me llegó hasta lo más profundo del tímpano.

.-¡Me has soltado!.- gritó toda ofendida. No pude hacer otra cosa que reirme a pleno pulmón , por el tono indignado de su voz.- ¡No te rías cabrón! , no sabías si me iba a dar tiempo a agarrarme y aún así me has soltado..-

.-Y tú te has agarrado...aún teniendo en cuenta el asco que te doy...-

.-Vete a la mierda Edward , si me llego a caer de culo al suelo...-

.-Pero no te has caido..._No hay culpa sin sangre_...-

Bella bufó aferrandose a mi con piernas y brazos. Mis manos volvieron a su posición original y volví a ceñir nuestros cuerpos.

Todavía seguía en su interior.

Todavía no había abandonado ese magnífico cuerpo que se elevaba cada vez que ella tomaba aire...lo que por cierto , cada vez era más frecuentemente...lo que definitivamente , estaba provocando que tuviese ganas de tirármela de nuevo...y pensandolo bien...ya que estábamos...

Moví suavemente mi cadera mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Comencé despacio esperando una negativa por su parte. Pero no fué asi.

El ronco gemido de Bella fué para mi , como el disparo que anuncia el inicio de una carrera...

Sin saber muy bien como, me saqué la camiseta y sin dejar de besar su cuello la puse sobre la taza del retrete que a Bella , tanto asco le daba.

Me senté.

Y fué un total y completo alivio. Las piernas me temblaban por el doble esfuerzo de sujetar el peso de ambos.

Bella me tomó el relevo y comenzó a cabalgar sobre mi.

Aproveché para mimar sus pechos , que por falta de más manos, había tenido que relegar a un segundo plano en la primera ronda.

No eran demasiado grandes...a decir verdad , todas las chicas con las que había estado , siempre tenían una talla mucho mayor...pero ahora que tenía uno de los de Bella en una de mis manos, y estaba besando y mordisqueando el otro, decidí que este era el tamaño que más se ajustaba a mis necesidades...

Bella gimió en respuesta a mis mimos y alguien desde fuera gritó algo parecido a "_otra vez no por dios"._

.-Se impacientan..- susurró con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo.-

.-Que les den.- Apoyé una de mis manos en su cadera para ayudarla a incrementar la velocidad...no tardamos mucho en estallar ambos en un genial orgasmo...

La gente siempre comenta que un orgasmo es como una explosión en la que ves fuegos artificiales...siempre me pareció un tanto exagerado.

Esta bien , disfrutas , te sientes más relajado..¿pero fuegos artificiales? ppfff , ni de coña...Pues bien. Ahora que he estado con Bella unas cuantas veces...

* * *

**BELLA POV**

.

.

.

Joder...Este tío es una máquina...

Está buenísimo...todo en su cuerpo es perfecto.

Su cara, sus hombros...su espalda, sus brazos , sus piernas...¡hasta su _"cosita"_ es preciosa!...preciosa e increíble, por que no me puedo creer lo que acaba de ocurrir.

El primer orgasmo , vale, lo entiendo...¡pero el segundo!

Por favor Dios...ya sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien últimamente , pero haz que esto funcione ...

.-Bella, creo que ahora sí que deberíamos salir...Lo más probable es a mi , me partan la cara-

.-¿Quieres que salga yo primero machote? te defenderé.- me burlé haciendo sonar su risilla.-

.-¿Harías eso por mi?.- respondío siguiendome el juego.-

.-¡Claro que sí! No podría permitir que le rompieran la carita a mi...mi...-

Mierda!

Momento incómodo.

¿Cómo lo califico?

No es mi novio...tampoco mi amigo seamos sinceros...¿Entonces que es?.

.-¿ A tuuu?.- preguntó el muy mamón , seguro que disfrutando como un loco del follón en el que me acabo de meter yo solita...-

.-A mi...- _piensa Bella piensa...-_ a mi " _amigo".- _respondí por fin , sintiéndome sumamente satisfecha.-

No me esperaba la reacción de Edward que me agarró de la espalda y se inclinó , haciendo que mi pelo rozase el suelo. Quise morirme del asco , pero no dije nada...tuve miedo de que me soltase y esta vez, sí terminase con el culo a sus pies...

.-Bella...yo no soy tu amigo.- afirmó soltando su aliento en mi escote.- ...ni quiero serlo...-

.-¿Por que?.- pregunté ofendida.- Soy una chica divertida y simpática...¿por que no querrías ser mi amigo?.-

.-Por que si no soy tu amigo...es decir...si soy _"algo más que tu amigo"_...además de disfrutar de lo divertida y simpática que eres...puedo sacar provecho a otros aspectos...-

El ronroneo de su voz me llevó de nuevo al límite...Pero no podía ser...no otra vez...no en este asqueroso cuarto de baño...-

La sangre se me estaba subiendo a la cabeza por culpa de la posición...y a él , se le estaba subiendo a otro sitio...Asi que antes de que empezásemos con la tercera ronda, intenté recomponer mi voz y así evitar una desgracia cuando por fin nos decidiesemos a salir...

.-Edward...levantame anda...-

Me ignoró por completo y mordió uno de mis pezones haciendo que mis ojos se diesen la vuelta del gusto...

.-Edward...- Mi objetivo inicial era que mi voz sonase autoritaria...pero fracasé estrepitosamente.- Edward...en serio...-

Finalmente bufó y me sentó de nuevo en posición vertical...¡por fin!

.-Es usted muy aburrida...señorita...-

.-Y tú eres un cerdo...- bromeé besandole de nuevo.-

Cinco minutos más tarde estábamos los dos vestidos y con la oreja pegada a la puerta del baño.

.-¿Crees que estarán muy enfadados?.- pregunté mordiendome el labio.-

.-¿Como estarías tú si alguien hubiese ocupado el baño durante más de media hora , cuando tu vejiga está llena de cerveza?.-

.-Estaría hecha una furia.- admití.-

.-Pues imagínate a 25 furias en fila esperando a que salgamos...- La imagen que se formó en mi mente , me hizo estremecer.-

.-Pues quedemonos aquí.- exclamé a la desesperada. Lo que le hizo reir.-

Agarró mi cara entre sus manos y me besó suavemente los labios.

.-No te preocupes, no dejaré que te hagan nada...-

En cualquier otro momento , mi mente enferma habría preparado cualquier comentario jocoso que rompiese el encanto que esa frase había creado...sin embargo esta vez, me dejé llevar por la dulzura con la que agarraba mis mejillas , por la suavidad de su beso...y por la verdad de sus palabras. Me sentía segura con él...a pesar del moratón de su ojo , que demostraba que no había salido bien parado de lo que fuese que le había ocurrido...

Despues de un par de besos más , abrió la puerta. No sin antes agarrarme fuertemente de la mano.

Unos cuantos _"me cago en vuestra puta madre" _, _"cabrones de mierda_" e incluso algún que otro "_así se hace machote_" acompañaron nuestra triunfal salida. Se montó semejante espectáculo a nuestro alrededor , que pensé que sobre nosotros había luces de neón señalando nuestra posición...

Edward me alejó de en medio de todos ellos y me llevó a la otra punta del pub, donde nadie se había enterado de lo ocurrido...

.-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó con una sonrisa.- pensé que me arrancarías la mano.-

.-Yo pensé que tendría que hacerlo...¡joder!¡que verguenza!.-

.-Bueno , ya ha pasado...¿vamos donde los demás?.- dijo tan alegremente y comenzó a tirar de mi de nuevo.-

Y entonces me entró el pánico.

¿Los demás?...si los demás nos ven llegar de la mano sabrán lo que ha ocurrido...quizás no lo que ha ocurrido con todos los detalles, pero sin duda sabrán que algo ha cambiado...y entonces comenzará el repertorio de preguntas y de explicaciones. Y todo el mundo querra meterse donde no se le ha llamado y tendré que enfrentarme a la mala leche de Leah y a las bromas de Victoria...y a...y ¡a Alice!.

¡dios , no puedo enfrentarme a Alice !...no puedo enfentarme a ninguna de ellas.

Sacando una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, me paré en seco haciendo que Edward diese dos pasos hacia atras.

Se giró para mirarme. Su gesto era de completa incomprensión.

.-¿Que pasa?.- preguntó frunciendo el ceño al ver mi expresión.-

.-No puedo decirselo.-

.-¿Eh? ¿El que?...¿A quien?.- preguntó.-

.-A ellos...no quiero que sepan...-

Su primera reacción fué fruncir todavía más el ceño. Seguro que estaba sacando conclusiones equivocadas...y yo ya estaba harta de tontos mal entendidos , así que quise aclararselo.

.-No quiero que todo el mundo opine...no quiero dar explicaciones...quiero que _esto_...sea lo que sea que tenemos...sea solo nuestro...al menos por ahora...-

Se quedó serio durante unos segundos , como pensando en lo que le acabo de decir. Finalmente se acercó a mi y tomó mis dos manos entre las suyas...

.-¿Quieres...algo así como una aventura clandestina?.- preguntó dejando asomar una casi imperceptible sonrisa.-

.-No , quiero una aventura verdadera.-

.-¿Verdadera?...-se mofó.- eso suena serio señorita ...-

.-No quiero un lio de una noche...- admití muerta de verguenza, por que nunca he sido yo la que ha dado el primer paso. Siempre me he dejado llevar...hasta hoy.

.-Yo tampoco quiero un lio de una noche Bella.-

.-¿Entonces?.-

.-Ya te dije que lo quiero todo de ti...y todo contigo...-

.-¿Entonces...?.- Yo parecía subnormalita , preguntando cada dos frases...pero es que ...

.-Entonces...tenemos un trato. Nada de lios de una noche, nada de confesiones a nuestros amigos... solo tú y yo...- La enorme sonrisa que se me escapó , amenazaba con agrietar mis mejillas.-

.-Eso suena bien.- Admití loca de contenta.-

Él se acercó y me besó los labios como sellando el trato.

.-Vale. Entonces ni una plabra...-continuó.- ¿sería mejor entonces que llegasemos por separado? así no sospecharían nada...sería un poco raro vernos aparecer despues de habernos perdido la pista al mismo tiempo ¿no?.-

.-Tienes razón. Yo iré primero y les diré que la cola del baño era interminable por que dos estúpidos se metieron a follar como leones...- le guiñé un ojo.-

.-¿Como leones?.- arqueó una ceja divertido con su despampanante sonrisa tililando en la comisura de sus más que besables labios...

.-Como leones.- reiteré.-

.-Muy bien...entonces...¿estás lista?.-

.-No, estoy temblando.- admití.-

.-Yo tambien...- Tiró de mi mano y me apresó por la cintura.- Te voy a echar de menos.- susurró antes de darme un largo beso...de esos que te dejan sin aliento y te hacen levantar uno de los pies...un beso de cuento...-

.-Venga _"leona"_...a por ellos. Te veo en un rato- exclamó dandome una palmadita en el culo.-

Reí mientras me alejaba de él y me acercaba a nuestros amigos. El corazón luchaba por salir de mi pecho...Todo era tan natural..salía tan fácil. Era como si llevasemos juntos años. Estaba tan contenta que no sabría si podría disimular delante de nuestros amigos...en fin...eso sería algo que no tardaríamos en descubrir...

* * *

Hola guapas! ( y guapo, que por ahí hay algún que otro chico...)

Solo deciros que espero que os guste el capi, y ¡que me dejeis muchos reviews! ;b

Gracias como siempre a todas las que leeis y comentais , que cada vez sois más. Gracias tambien a las niñas que no tienen cuenta , pero que aún así me dan su opinión.

Y gracias sobre todo a mi gran amiga **Shaolyn** , por su inestimable ayuda en este capi...incluso cuando ella no sabía que me estaba ayudando..jajajajja (por esas conversaciones vía msn a las tantas!).

En fin , que ya sabeis , que os espero aquí , en el 2ªB.

Besiños.

L.


	29. Chapter 29

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí es mia.

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Bella me pidió que fuésemos un secreto , reconozco que mi primera reacción fué enfadarme. Sin embargo , ahora que he tenido un par de minutos para meditar , he llegado a la conclusión de que lejos de sentirme ofendido , lo que estoy es loco de contento...por que si analizamos la situación , lo que Bella y yo tenemos , se va a convertir en lo más divertido y excitante que me ha pasado nunca.

No creo que suframos la típica rutina de los noviazgos convencionales y además , me voy a reir hasta hartarme , por que ya solo el ver como le tiembla la voz , hablando con mi hermana mientras me lanza miraditas , que ella pretende que sean disimuladas...ya es para partirse...como tambien lo es la cara de mi hermano.

Nessie había escogido esta noche para hacer flaquear la entereza del pobre de Jacob...y mucho me temo que estaba a puntito de conseguirlo. Lo que evidentemente , equivaldría a una gran patada en las pelotas para Emmet.

Mi prima pequeña se contoneó frente a Jacob mientras el pobre chico miraba nerviosamente hacia mi hermano. Preferí trasladar mi campo de vision hacia otro lado , para así dejar atrás el riesgo de que me salpicase la sangre una vez que el bueno de Emmet , explotase.

Me separé de la inminente bronca y me posicioné entre Rosalie y Victoria, que hablaban muy animadamente con Bella sobre la faldita que tenía puesta. Rosalie tiraba levemente del borde de la falda mientras Bella intentaba impedirlo ya que aunque yo me había olvidado durante un ratito...la pobre no llevaba ropa interior.

Sin poder impedirlo sonreí abiertamente a la chica sin bragas , que se ruborizaba como loca bajo el excrutinio de sus amigas.

.-¿Es nueva?.- preguntó Rose refiriendose a la falda.- Nunca te la había visto..-

.-No...la tenía por casa. Creo que la compré el año pasado...o quizás me la regaló mi madre. No lo recuerdo muy bien.-

.-Es muy corta Bells.- apostilló la peliroja.- ¿te la has puesto con algún proposito?.-

Hice que me atragantaba para que los demás no se diesen cuenta del ataque de risa que me estaba dando.

Mi pobre Bella, no sabía el efecto que esa falda, había causado en mi.

Estaba mirando medio alelado como les dedicaba a sus amigas una furiosa mirada , cuando mi hermana (borracha como no la había visto jamás) se tambaleó hasta llegar a mi hombro y comenzó a olfatearme como si fuese un sabueso y yo su presa.

Rodé los ojos cargandome de toda la paciencia que fuí capáz de reunir en tan poco tiempo y le pregunté todo lo más _amablemente_ que pude , que narices hacía.

.-¿Qué coño estás haciendo Ali?.-

.-Hueles a perfume de mujer.- afirmó toda llena de razón , mientras intentaba llegar con el borde del vaso a sus labios...no lo logró.-

.-¿Qué dices?.- respondí olisqueando disimuladamente el cuello de mi camisa.- ¡tú alucinas!.-

Y lo peor es que la muy perra tenía razón.

Olía a perfume de mujer. Al perfume de Bella.

.-No lo niegues Edward. Hueles a Donna Karan...¿quien ha tenido la desgracia de terminar colgada de tu cuello?.-

_Putas hermanas pequeñas tocapelotas_...

.-Estás borracha Alice.- gruñí intentando taparle la boca antes de que Bella se enterase , se pusiese nerviosa y enviase toda nuestra _aventura secreta _a tomar por culo.

.-¡No me mientas! Usé esa colonia durante años , soy capáz de reconocerla a kilómetros.-

.-Bueno , pues esta vez te equivocas...-

Intenté que mi voz sonase relajada para que Alice no siguiese con sus chorradas de borracha insoportable...no lo conseguí.

.-Venga Edward...cuentamelo...- ronroneó abrazandome del cuello.-

Solía hacer lo mismo cuando era pequeña , ya se había gastado toda su paga y quería que yo le comprase la _super pop _para babear durante horas frente a la foto de Nick Carter...

.-No seas pesadita Alice.- pedí en un suspiro.- Te he dicho que no hay nada que contar...-

.-Venga...solo la primera letrita de su nombre...-

Bufé molesto.

Miré a Jasper en busca de un par de manos que alejasen a Alice de mi, pero antes de que me diese tiempo a insinuarle con la mirada que me sacase a mi hermana de encima, Alice tuvo una estúpida revelación...

.-¿Edward?...no serías tú el que estaba folleteando en el baño verdad?...-

Vale , retiro lo dicho. Era una _brillante_ revelación.

.-¡Alice!.- exclamé haciendome el ofendido.- Anda que no tendré yo cosas mejores que hacer , que meterme con una tía en esa mierda de baño...- _En el que no hay sitio ni para follar agusto_ , pensé.-

.-¿Estas seguro?...-

Como odio a mi hermana cuando bebe. Si habitualmente , Alice cree que tiene todas y cada una de las respuestas a los mayores enigmas del universo, cuando está pedo no hay quien la haga bajar de la burra.

.-Alice. No he entrado a ese baño con una tía , en mi vida.- Mentí.

Si , menti como un bellaco. Mentí por que Bella así lo quería.

No es que yo me hubiese puesto a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos en caso contrario. Pero si ella no me hubiese pedido que lo mantuvieramos en secreto , lo habría confirmado sin mayor problema.

Una , para que mi hermana se callase la boca de una puta vez y me dejase tranquilo y otra...por que la verdad es que estaba tan contento , que me moría por contarselo a alguien.

.-Sabes Edward...-continuó Alice con una mirada que me ponia los pelos de punta.- Nunca te has caracterizado por ser un buen mentiroso...y a mi, nunca me ha gustado que la gente crea que puede engañarme...-

Me quedé mirando para ella con cara de poker.

Espero que el escepticismio de mi mirada logre detener sus ansias de cotilleo...

.-Edward.- dijo burlona.- Bella ha visto quien salia del baño...estoy segura de que si le pregunto no tendrá inconveniente de contestarme...-

Hija de puta...

Miré a Bella que seguía luchando contra las intrépidas manos de Rose que continuaban levantando su faldita, seguro que ya se habia enterado de que no llevaba bragas y quería mortificarla por ello...

Tenía dos opciones.

Si le seguia mintiendo , Alice tardaría dos segundos en salir corriendo y abalanzarse sobre Bella con un sinfín de preguntas que lograrían ponerla histérica hasta el punto de que estaría cantando la traviata en menos de lo que yo tardo en sonrojarla...y si le digo la verdad...si le digo la verdad y Bella se entera podría mosquearse conmigo...pero por otro lado me quitaría de encima a la pesada esta...

.-¿Edward?...estoy esperando..-

.-Vale...-solté en un suspiro bajando mi voz hasta el inframundo.- Era yo quien estaba en el baño. ¿Contenta?.-

En la cara de mi hermana apareció la sonrisa más brillante que yo haya visto jamás. Parecía haber ganado la lotería y a la misma velocidad cambió el gesto...

.-¿Con quien?...- preguntó de nuevo con su ahora ya sí , genuina cara de _mamona_.-

.-Eso si que no te lo voy a decir...-

¡Ni de coña , vamos! Si le digo a mi hermana que la tía a la que estaba tirándome en el baño era Bella , me cortan los huevos con un cuhillo de sierra.

.-Venga Edward...¡quiero saberlo!.- se quejó poniendo un puchero.-

.-Y yo querría ser más alto pero no puede ser.-

.-¿Quieres que le pregunte a Bella entonces?.-

No por dios , cualquier cosa menos eso.

.-¡Joder! ,¡mira Alice!.- grité fingiendo enfado y rezando para que mi hermana se lo tragase.- ¡Haz lo que te salga del culo!. Ve y preguntale si es lo que quieres pero estoy seguro de que te sentirás tremendamente decepcionada con su respuesta. Y ya de paso déjame que te diga , que sigues siendo la puñetera cría estúpida que eras cuando me fuí. ¿Por que crees que tienes el derecho de saberlo todo? ¿quien te dijo que los demás debíamos obedecerte Alice?¿quien coño te crees que eres?...- _por favor...créetelo_.-

Mi hermana se quedó de una pieza. Solté todo el aire que llevaba dentro.

.-¡Vale!. No hace falta que te pongas así...-

Me hice el ofendido y me giré dándole la mi hermana seguía siendo igual y no había cambiado , en dos segundos la tendría colgada de mi cuello pidiendo que no me enfadase...quizás si no estuviera como una cuba , todo mi teatrillo no habría valido de nada...pero lo estaba ...por suerte para mi.

En menos de lo que yo habría esperado las manitas de mi hermana tiraban de mis hombros...traté de recomponer la sonrisilla de suficiencia que se me estaba formando y me giré hacia ella con gesto sombrío.

.-Oye Ed..en serio...no quería enfadarte. Me parece bien que te tires a todo lo que se mueve...ya sea dentro del baño , sobre la barra o encima de un contenedor de basura. Solo estaba bromeando...- admitió tristona.-

Me estaba dando una penita horrible. En realidad no me había enfadado ni un poco .Alice tiende a ser un pelín molesta de vez en cuando , pero es encantadora. Si no llega a ser por el pacto de silencio que he cerrado con Bella, ya le estaría contando hasta los detalles más infimos de nuestro encuentro...¡por cierto! menudo _encuentro..._

.-¿Sabes que creo que me pasa contigo?.- prosiguió .- Creo que ya no sé tratarte...me pongo nerviosa.-

Eso me sorprendió y sonreí.

.-¿Que te pongo nerviosa?...esa es la mayor gilipollez que te he oido en mucho tiempo...¿como coño te voy a poner nerviosa? solo soy yo...-

.-¿En serio eres tú?.- fruncí el ceño algo confundido por que no estendía el punto de mi hermana.

Claro que era yo , ¿quien más iba a ser?.

.-Sigo siendo yo , Ali.-

Alice , me miraba descargando sobre mi toda la fuerza de sus ojos. A pesar de ser alguien de estatura bastante pequeña (Alice era casi diminuta) cuando te miraba te dabas cuenta de lo grande que era en realidad. Su mirada transmitía una confianza en si misma que llegaba a acobardar en ocasiones.

.-Si...- dijo finalmente.- si que sigues siendo tú.-

Sin más , saltó sobre mi y enredó sus bracitos en mi cuello al tiempo que mojaba a todo el personal que estaba a nuestro al rededor con la copa que no había podido ni comenzar a beberse.

Estaba demasiado borracha , como ella misma había admitido. Seguramente mañana se arrepentiría de sus actos, pero yo aprovecharía el momento.

La abracé tambien y en el proceso mis ojos se encontraron con los de Bella que sonreía. Le devolví la sonrisa y le guiñé un ojo. Estaba preciosa, preciosa y despeinada, con esa melena de leona que tan loco me volvía. Bajé a mi hermana al suelo de nuevo y le besé la frente...si, es posible que mi vida , esa que había perdido tiempo atrás estuviese regresando .

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Joder que bueno está...

Es que no me lo creo ni yo...simplemente no me puedo creer la suerte que he tenido esta noche.

Cuando me acerqué a Edward , pensé que me mandaría a freir espárragos por que desde la _no-pelea _que tuvimos , no nos habíamos vuelto a hablar . Y ya cuando comencé a comérmelo...en fin, me habría esperado de todo menos que me siguiese la corriente...gracias a dios que lo hizo. De no ser así , ahora mismo estaría muriendome de verguenza en vez de estar devorandolo literalmente con los ojos mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Ea tan sexy...tan atractivo...y está tan despeinado...

Casi se me escapa un gemido al recordar el motivo por el cual su pelo parecía un nido de pájaros... eso sí. Un nido de pájaros con mucho estilo.

Lo estaba mirando con ojitos soñadores cuando reparó en mi.

Su mirada se cruzó con la mia y yo pensé que no podría resistirlo y que me lanzaría a por él , con Alice en medio y todo...En realidad no hizo falta. Edward se alejó de su hermana y se colocó a mi lado de manera despreocupada. Un brazo apoyado en la barra el otro escondido entre su cuerpo y uno de mis costados.

Simplemente el roce de su piel contra mi cadera ya me hacía poner los ojos en blanco...debía recordar que no quería que nadie lo supiera...o no tardaría demasiado en tomarlo de la mano y largarme corriendo hacia cualquier lugar oscuro donde poder dar rienda suelta a mis mas primitivos deseos...

¡Joder!

¿Desde cuando me había convertido en una zorra caliente?...

Edward se pidió una copa y me ofreció una cerveza.

No creí que ninguno de los que estaban allí, comentando el último partido de futbol de la selección , se diese cuenta de como la mano de Edward , esa que escondía entre los dos rozaba suavemente mi espalda.

Tampoco creo que fuesen muy conscientes , de como esa misma mano seguía bajando hasta apoderarse de una de mis nalgas...

Bebí un largo sorbo de mi cerveza para así , lograr esconder el ronroneo que su roce conseguía de mis labios.

.-Bella , ¿has visto la última colección de bolsos que ha llegado a mi tienda?.-

Fuí capáz de darme cuenta de que Leah me hablaba voz en grito...pero a esas alturas , Edward había alcanzado con la punta de sus dedos el borde de mi falda y yo ya no podía concentrarme en nada más...joder, una parte de mi deseaba que su mano siguiese su viaje prohibido. Al fin y al cabo había tanta gente en el local que nadie se daría cuenta, pero sería demasiado peligroso, sobre todo ahora que Leah se había dirigido a mi y todos los demás me miraban , esperando , evidentemente una respuesta.

Edward pellizcó una de mis nalgas , supongo que instándome a decir algo...pero ¡me cago en la puta!, ni siquiera sé lo que me habían preguntado.

.-¿Bella?.- gritó Leah.-¿me estás escuchando?.-

.-Claro que te estoy escuchando Leah.- grité fingiendo enfado.-

.-¿Y de que estaba hablando?.- preguntó suspicaz entrecerrando los ojos.-

Mierda , ¿de que estaba hablando? ¡y yo que coño sé!.

Ya me gustaría verla a ella en mi situación , a ver si era capaz de hilar algún pensamiento que no involucrase en la misma frase las palabras Edward y cama...

Edward sonrió por lo bajo y con una sonrisa de esas desgarradoras me salvó el culo.

.-A mi sí me gustaría ver esa colección de bolsos que ha llegado nueva a tu tienda Lee . Quizás le regale uno a mi madre por navidad.-

¿Bolsos? ¿De que coño estan hablando? ¿Y por que ha parado de acariciarme?

Impulsada por una fuerza ajena absolutamente a mi ,me posicioné de espaldas a Edward , pegandome a su pecho.

Desde esa posición , él tendría via libre para jugar con sus manitas sin que nadie lo vea, yo podría intentar mantener una conversación y ninguno se enteraría de nada, por que todos esperan que yo le ignore...

¿Que mejor manera para demostrarlo que dándole la espalda?

Comencé a fingir interés en lo que Leah me contaba mientras notaba la creciente erección de Edward pegandose a mi espalda...¡dios mio! , pude notar como empezaba a empaparme de lo excitada que estaba. Esta situación era tan erótica...Tenía unas ganas descomunales de largarme de allí, llegar a mi casa y no darle tregua en toda la noche , por que si Edward había sido capáz de hacerme lo que me hizo dentro de un mugriento servicio que no medía ni metro y medio , no quiero ni pensar todas las posibilidades que nos ofrecía mi cama de dos por dos...

¡dios mio! ¿eso que se aproxima al centro de mis piernas es su mano?...no sé cuanto tiempo podré soportarlo...

* * *

**JACOB POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Me va a matar...aquí viene otra vez poniéndome el escote en la cara...definitivamente esta niña me va a matar...

No solo no ha dejado de mirarme a lo lascivo en toda la noche , dejando más que claras sus intenciones, tambien se puso a bailar frente a mi meneando ese dimuto y bien formado culito al son de la música , además de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad , por muy minima que fuera para rozar..."_accidentalmente"_ , mi brazo , mi pecho , mi estomago, la zona que hay entre mi ombligo y mi...¡erección!

Dios mio , Jacob, ¡cálmate!

Respira , respira tranquilo. Toma aire por la nariz y sueltalo poco a poco por la boca... eso tiene que bajar de algún modo...puedes hacerlo , puedes hacerlo , ...no , no puedo hacerlo.

Esta puñetera niñata ha conseguido que me empalme frente a mis amigos..¡frente a mis hermanas! por el amor de dios...

Cojí mi chaqueta y la coloqué frente a mi , para ocultar lo que a estas alturas palpitaba de manera exagerada dentro de mis pantalones...

Si ella supiera lo que querría hacerle. Si supiera lo que esta noche había provocado...quizás se lo hubiese pensado dos veces.

Esa niña , que sonreía de manera perversa , mientras sus ojillos destilaban dulzura , no se puede imaginar en lo que se acaba de meter...se salva de momento, por que no puedo acercarme a ella , ya que Emmet no se mueve de su lado...

Y no me extraña , por que la verdad es que está buena...muy , muy buena.

Me quedé mirando como Nessie bailaba rodeada por un grupillo de tíos que babeaban como hienas. Emmet parecía a punto de sufrir un aneurisma...y yo otro.

La niña lleva toda la noche provocándome , y ahora no pienso permitir que llegue otro para robarme mi premio.

Muy sigilosamente me acerqué a ella , en un momento en el que Rose acaparó toda la atención de su novio. Disimuladamente me pegué a Renesmee y le susurré al oido.

.-No deberías llevar esa ropa.- susurré bajo . Fuí consciente de como ella se sobresaltó y como la vena de su cuello comenzó a palpitar de forma alarmante.-

Claro que como buena provocadora que es, se recompuso inmediatamente y se giró con una mirada candida y pura.

.-¿Por que? , solo es un vestido...- ronroneó encogiendose de hombros-.

Era increíble como podía hablar de forma tan dulce al tiempo que su mirada era tan perra.

.-Entonces no deberías llevar ese cuerpo.- admití.

Y era cierto. Daba igual lo que llevase puesto. Una falda , un minivestido (como ahora mismo) o un papel de periódico. Estaba seguro de que cualquier material que se posase sobre sus curvas se ajustaría de manera perversa.

.-Quizás no sea el vestido , ni el cuerpo...quizás seas tú , el que no debería observarlo .-

.-Te equivocas.- admití sonriendo.- Es más, te equivocas muchísimo...debo observarlo. Debo observarlo atentamente , debería aprenderme todas y cada una de sus partes por que así , la proxima vez , cuando este cuerpo vuelva a llamarme como ha estado haciendo durante toda la noche , yo sabré que teclas apretar para volverte loca...-

Sin más me giré y la dejé allí. Estoy seguro de que no se esperaba mi repuesta. ¡que coño! ni yo mismo me la esperaba.

Estaba deseando agarrarla por un bracito y pegarla contra mi con pegamento , pero no podría ser hoy. Emmet venía furioso hacia mi.

Me miró con la frase _"ni lo sueñes_" tatuada en el rotro y luego seguió caminado hacia Nessie.

.-No creo que te apetezca tener problemas con Emmet, Jacob.- susurró Rosalie con media sonrisa.-

.-No tengo ni idea de a lo que te refieres, Rose.- contesté con gesto inocente clavando mis ojos de nuevo en la pequeña princesa que discutía acaloradamente con su primo mayor.

El resto de la noche me la pasé mirando a la muñequita. Ella seguía ofreciendose de manera deliciosa , como si fuese un pequeño pastelito de nata...y a mi , siempre me ha encantado la nata.

A las seis de la mañana Bella decidió que sus pies , ya habían sufrido demasiado por una noche , así que se marchó acompañada de Edward y de Victoria. Emmet se encargó de llevar a Nessie a casa , trabajo del que por cierto , me habría ocupado yo sin quejarme...claro que ni me atreví a comentarlo. Tampoco quería terminar la noche en urgencias con los dientes de Emmet , clavados en mis manos... ya habría tiempo mañana , para jugar con la princesa...

* * *

Hola niñas!

he tardado un poquillo más de la cuenta , pero es que mi queridas musas se largaron por ahí de juerga y me dejaron plantada frente al ordenador con la hoja del word en blanco...y claro , cuando volvieron estaban de resaca y esto es lo único que he podido sacar de ellas. Espero que os guste.

Graciñas por leer a todo el mundo , a las que tiene cuenta , a las que no , a las que me alegran el día con un review y a las más timidas que no se atreven.

Besazos a todas os pespero en el 2º B.

L.


	30. Chapter 30

Los personajes no me pertenecen , la historia si que es mia.

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

.

.

.

.-Mmmm...¿que hora es?.- pregunté mientras me desperezaba.-

Un silencioso suspiro de Bella me confirmó que ella seguía dormida.

Me incorporé en la cama para mirarla.

Estaba toda despatarrada sobre el colchón con el pelo cubriéndole la cara. Parecía mucho más joven de lo que era en realidad . Me acerqué a ella y le separé el pelo , a lo que ella respondió arrugando la nariz , supongo que el roce le hizo cosquillas. Le besé la frente y me levanté. Necesitaba ir al servicio y además , al estar ella dormida podría aprovechar para cotillear un poquito. Nunca había tenido el _paraiso Swan _para mi solo sin supervisión...

Despues de prepararme un café bien cargado , me encendí un pitillo y me apoyé en la encimera de la cocina dejando que el nocivo humo inundase mis pulmones.

Casi me daban ganas de reir al pensar en como se habían desorrollado las cosas la noche pasada.

Primero Bella me viola sin ninguna consideración en el servicio del pub. Despues me propone , por que fué ella quien lo hizo , que comencemos una especie de relación de la que todavía no tengo muy claras las condiciones . Más tarde , mientras intentamos disimular delante de nuestros amigos , le meto mano a destajo solo para molestar ...y por que realmente me es sumamente difícil mantener las manos quietas cuando ella está delante. Luego , cuando por fin consigo que suplique para que nos marchemos a casa , alegando un terrible dolor de pies , va Victoria y se apunta al viaje en coche. No es que nos costase demasiado deshacernos de ella , pero digamos que mi plan inicial era llegar a casa y meter a Bella en la cama sin parar tan siquiera en los semáforos.

Total , que para cuando llegamos al piso de Bella , ambos teníamos tantas ganas de tocarnos que casi nos ponemos a follar con la ropa puesta..algo que habría sido difícil , pero que teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que me encontraba yo , tampoco calificaría de imposible...

Caminé hacia el diminuto salón y me puse a ojear las estanterías.

Había algunos libros y un centenar de fotos.

Bella con su madre , con su padre, con Jacob y Leah. Bella con un tío , Bella en bikini con el mismo tío , Bella en bikini dejando que el tío de antes le sobase las piernas...mejor le doy la vuelta al marco y punto.

La verdad es que el orden en esa casa brillaba por su ausencia. Había cazadoras colgadas en cada una de las sillas. Mecheros de diferentes colores en cada esquina e incluso un par de zapatos asomando bajo el sofá. Pero a mi me encantó. Supongo que se descubren muchas cosas viendo la casa de alguien y lo que esta casa me decía de Bella era que era una persona caotica e independiente...y eso siempre me ha gustado...o quizás no siempre, pero definitvamente , ahora me gusta.

Me acerqué al taburete que estaba situado frente a un gran lienzo y me senté. Levanté la tela que cubría la pintura en la que supuse estaba trabajando Bella. Miré sobre mis hombros , vigilando que no se despertase y me pillase con las manos en la masa. Quizás no le gustaría que cotillease su trabajo.

Cuando me aseguré de que seguía dormidita como un bebé aparté la tela del todo y miré la pintura.

Había un montón de lineas que no daban a ningún lado . Un par de tachones que demostraban que no estaba contenta con el resultado y en una esquina , un sinfín de pinceladas en distintos colores.

Cojí un pincel que estaba dentro de un bote metálico junto al caballete y me puse a juguetear como un idiota haciendo que pintaba.

.-Le está quedando un cuadro exquisito caballero.-

Bella estaba justo tras de mi . Me dió un susto de muerte además de una verguenza de cojones.

Me levanté de golpe dejando el pincel en su sitio y metiendome las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero.

.-¿Que pintabas?.- preguntó burlona mientras caminaba hacia la cocina con mi camisa preferida puesta. No le cubría más alla del final de las nalgas , lo que me dejaba una vista excelente.-

.-Mira tú por que no encontraba yo mi camisa.- la piqué siguiendola con la mirada mientras se preparaba un café.-

.-Pues estaba en el suelo , justo donde tú la dejaste anoche...pero no me cambies de tema , Picasso ¿que pintabas?.-

.- Para empezar señorita , no recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió anoche en los escasos diez segundos en los que tú .-la señalé.- tardaste en arrancarme la ropa.- ella abrió la boca teatralmente haciéndose la ofendida.- y para terminar...un artista nunca desvela su obra hasta que no está finalizada.-

Me apoyé en la mesa de la cocina y ella se giró a mirarme enarcando una ceja.

.-No sabía , señor Cullen...que entre sus muchas habilidades estaba tambien la de la pintura.- ronroneó mientras se giraba y se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar una taza para el café.-

Comencé a caminar hacia ella sin perder ni un detalle de las nuevas zonas de piel que quedaban expuestas y me pegué a su espalda apartando el pelo que cubría su cuello para así poder besar su piel...que ya no olía a colonia...olía a mi.

Por muy neandertal o posesivo que esto pueda sonar...admito que me volvió loco.

Presioné mi cadera contra la de ella sin permitir que se girase y comencé a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

.-¿Nos hemos despertado con ganas?.- preguntó mientras el ritmo de su respiración aumentaba.-

.-No me culpes a mi. Culpa a mi camisa. Te sienta demasiado bien.-

Se giró y se plantó frente a mi. La ayudé a sentarse sobre la encimera y ella anudó sus manos en mi cuello.

.-¿Ese cumplido va dirigido a tu camisa o a mi?.-

.-A ambas.- admití.-

Soltó mi cuello y llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa . Con una sonrisa perversa ,comenzó a desabrocharlos uno a uno , muy despacio . Tanto , que se me secaba la garganta.

Cuando finalmente los había desabrochado todos me miró . No se le veía nada. La camisa tapaba perfectamente sus pechos dejando al descubierto tan solo la piel de su escote y de su estómago.

Lentamente me acerqué a ella y tomando su cara entre mis manos la besé. Primero solo un roce, labio contra labio , pero pronto su lengua comenzó a pedir permiso para acariciar la mia. No lo dudé.

Mientras ella me besaba, comencé a destapar uno de sus hombros . Sonrió.

.-¿De que te ríes?.- pregunté besando una de las pecas que adornaban su cuello.-

.-De ti...tan bien que me quedaba la camisa ...¿y ya me la quieres quitar?.-

.-Bella , aunque con la camisa puesta estás impresionante...sin ella eres mortal.-

Le desnudé el otro hombro mirándola a los ojos , obligandome a mi mismo a no desviar la mirada hacia sus perfectos pechos. Las manos de Bella se deslizaban habilmente por los botones de mi pantalón hasta que lo desabrochó y por fin se encontró con esa parte de mi , que siempre la saludaba con tanta alegría.

Comenzó a acariciarme y yo me olvidé de todo. De sus pechos , de sus ojos , de sus besos...joder , ¡hasta de mi nombre! solo era consciente del bombeo de la mano de Bella sobre mi .

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la sensación y por que tambien imaginé la cara de idiota que tenía.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano , simplemente para no quedar como un absoluto egoista , tomé a Bella por las nalgas y cargué con ella hacia el sofá.

Me senté con ella sobre mis piernas y comencé a besarle los pechos. Ella se restregaba contra mi erección , mientras soltaba jadeos y gemidos de esos tan sensuales que le salen a ella. Si seguía con este ritmo , no iba a durar demasiado. Tenía que hacer algo para ganar tiempo. Pensé que cambiar nuestra posición sería buena idea.

La tumbé , dejando su espalda sobre el sofá ,comencé a besarle el estómago y continué descendiendo hasta llegar al centro de sus muslos.

Besé , lamí y mordisqueé cualquier trozo de piel que me encontraba en el camino. Ella me guiaba moviendo su cadera hacia los puntos donde necesitaba que llegase mi lengua...

.-Joder...- suspiró y me hizo sonreir.-

Con uno de mis dedos ,comencé a acariciar las zonas que no podía abarcar con la boca. Su respiración era cada vez más rápida y eso me ponía sumamente cachondo.

.-Ven aquí..- me pidió con las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo alborotado mientras tiraba de mis brazos.-

Le hice caso.

Me incorporé lo suficiente como para quitarme los pantalones y me tumbé sobre ella en el sofá. Mis besos iban desde su cuello hasta sus hombros...de sus labios a sus pechos..._me la comería entera..._

Sin dejar de besarla agarré una de sus piernas y la puse sobre mi hombro , ella se dejaba hacer mientras mordía su labio , supongo que por el placer...o eso quiero pensar.

Acaricié su pierna desde el tobillo hasta su muslo y mirándola a los ojos , la penetré. No fuí capaz de deternerme una vez noté la tremenda calidez de su cuerpo , así que proseguí con fuertes y profundas embestidas.

Bella mordía mi brazo al tiempo que gemía , yo me sumaba a ella. No suelo ser un tío que suelta grititos a diestro y siniestro , pero reconozco que esta vez , tuve que morder mis labios para conseguir mantenerme calladito.

.-Joder...Edward...joder...-

Esto era una delicia, era como si mi cuerpo y el de ella bailasen al mismo ritmo . No me faltaba mucho , de hecho no me faltaba nada para terminar... Comencé a notar como se contraían mis musculos indicandome que estaba al borde...

.-Joder...Bella , me voy a correr.- la informé , solo por cortesía.-

Bella abrió los ojos de una cuarta y me apretó los brazos , clavandome las uñas.-

.-¡No! , espera, espera...solo un poquito más...- rogó y yo quise morirme.-

¿Un poquito más? .¡ Ni siquiera sería capáz de aguantar dos segundos más!

.-Por favor...solo un segundo...-

Traté por todos los medios aguantar ese segundo que con tantas ganas me pedía. Lo juro.

Admito que lo intenté todo . Mirar hacia otro lado , pensar en mi abuela , en mi padre, en mi madre ...en mi perro...en futbol , en tenis , en aviones , bicicletas...pero ese segundo duró muy poco.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, me había corrido.

Oleadas de calor recorrieron mi cuerpo desde las puntas de mis pies hasta lo alto de mi cabeza. Me tumbé sobre ella totalmente satisfecho e intentando recuperar el aire que había soltado tras la última embestida.

Mi aliento rebotaba contra el cuello de Bella , en donde yo había escondido mi cara para no tener que ver sus ojos.

Que verguenza...esto hacía años que no me pasaba...pero es que ...era como si perdiese la virginidad cada vez que me acuesto con ella. Me siento torpe y estúpido...eso si , los orgasmos son de morirse...

Esperaba inmovil una reacción por su parte. Cualquier cosa que me diese alguna pista sobre como se encontraba ella , si enfadada , o molesta...o decepcionada , o encabronada...cualquiera de esos estados de ánimo habría sido el mio si estuviese en su lugar.

Decidí no moverme. Era mucho más seguro quedarme con la cabeza estrujada entre ella y los cojines que sacarla y enfrentarme a su ira...además , se estaba muy calentito.

Al cabo de unos minutos, no sé cuantos por que me perdí en el latido 215 del corazón de Bella , ella comenzó a retorcerse debajo de mi , obligandome a cambiar mi posicion.

.-Edward...me esmagas...- se quejó empujando mis hombros hacia abajo.-

Yo me hice el remolón por que no me atrevía a mirarla a la cara todavía.

.-¡Edward...!.- dijo en un tono más alto.- en serio , me estás aplastando.-

Solté un suspiro y me incorporé. Me puse los pantalones y me senté de nuevo. Mis manos recorrían mi pelo mil y una vez mientras mis ojos trataban de no desviar la vista del suelo.

Bella estaba detrás del sofá , supongo que cubriendose con mi camisa. No había dicho nada, lo que claramente significaba que estaba enfadada. No la culpaba , ¡pero venga! , tampoco es para tanto...¡joder! peor fue James , que era tan aburrido que la pobre se quedó dormida , al menos yo le hice disfrutar durante un ratito...

Al final decidí _bajarme los pantalones_ e intentar arreglar , en la medida de lo posible , el daño.

.-Oye, Bella...- comencé.-

Ella me miró inexpresiva mientras la voz se me atascaba en la garganta

.-Siento...siento lo de...- Hice una mueca , esperando que expresase lo que no podía decir con palabras.-

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

.-Tranquilo _cassanova_ , no ha sido la primera vez que me pasa...y seguro que no será la última.-

Me sentí ofendido.

.-A mi , si es la primera vez que me pasa.- gruñí entre dientes.-

La musical risa de Bella sonó por el minusculo salón.

.- ¡Venga ya! ¿nunca antes habías dejado a una tía a medias?.-

Negué freneticamente , enfurruñandome contra el respaldo del sofá.

.-¿Nunca?.- repitió divertida.- ¿y se puede saber por que me has elegido a mi para ser la primera?.-

Giré mi cara hacia ella con un gesto feroz. Una cosa era que se lo tomase bien y otra que se cachondease de mi.

Al ver mi rostro rió con más fuerza y apoyandose en el cabecero del sofá me pasó los brazos por el cuello.

.-No te enfades tonto...era una broma. No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada..ya me lo recompensarás...no te preocupes.-

Me dió un mordisquito en el cuello y aproveché para agarrarla de los hombros y tirar de ella hacia adelante , haciendo que su cuerpo pasase por encima del respaldo del sofá y terminase sentada sobre mi. Bella pesaba tan poco que fué fácil hacerla volar sobre el sillón.

.-¡Hey!. -exclamó sorprendida.-

.-¿Que te parece si intento recompensarte ahora mismo?.- ronroneé en su cuello mientras ella reía coqueta.-

.-¿Ahora? , no es que no me apetezca , en serio...pero ...visto lo visto...creo que te vendría bien un pequeño descanso...no querrás repetir lo de hace un rato y deberme dos favores en el mismo día...-

.-Imbécil...- mascullé medio en broma , medio en serio empujandole la cara con mi mano.- sabes que te doy mil vueltas.- añadí en plan gallito baboso y por poco le tengo que dar aire del ataque de risa que le dio.- ¡Oye! , tía no te rías. Me estás destrozando el ego.- bromeé.-

.-No jodas Edward. No sería capaz de destrozar tu ego , ni queriendo.-

.-Pues si no puedes hacerlo tú , ya me dirás quien puede.. .-

Bella me miró frunciendo los labios, como pensando una posible respuesta. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

.-Nadie..- Respondió con una brillante sonrisa.-

Me disponía a hacerla rabiar un poco cuando sonó el teléfono.

.-¿Vas a contestar ahora?.- pregunté atrayendola de nuevo a mis brazos en el momento que se estaba incorporando.-

.-Eso iba a hacer si.-

.-Pero ahora tenía pensado pagar mi penitencia...- lloriqueé apretandola fuerte contra mi.-

.-Edward , tengo que contestar. Puede que sea importante.-

.-Lo que te iba a hacer tambien.-

.-Igual es Leah que quiere contarme algo.- añadió y yo frunci el ceño.-

.-¿Ves Bella? acabas de destrozar mi ego , mi orgullo , mi amor propio o como quieras llamarlo...¿como puedes insinuar que es mas importante una de las historietas de Leah que el echar un _maravilloso_ polvo conmigo?...-

Ella enarcó una ceja mientras me miraba divertida.

.-¿_maravilloso_?.- preguntó en tono jugueton.- dejame contestar anda...-

La solté fingiendo indignación. Sabía que estaba bromeando y parecía que no le había molestado mi...l_apsus_ de hace un rato...pero a mi me había jodido un huevo.

De todas las veces que tuve oportunidad de cagarla con una tía y va y tiene que ser con ella...

.-¿Diga?.- preguntó pegandose el auricular a la oreja.- ¡Hola Leah!.- su saludo fué demasiado efusivo. Lo hizo por joder.-

Le enseñé el dedo y ella me echó la lengua..._cuidado preciosa, no sea que te quedes sin ella..._

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_.-Bella. ¿Te he despertado?.- _

_¿De mi dulce cuento de hadas? si , me has despertado._

.-No Lee, dime¿que pasa?.-

Edward se levantó y se dispuso a cotillear entre mis libros. Cojió un par y leyó el prólogo. Parecía interesado en uno de los más gordos que tenía...estaba tan guapetón , ahí parado leyendo y frunciendo el ceño con su nuevo peinado postcoital...

_.-¡Bella!.- _Leah berreó al otro lado de la linea.- _Te estoy hablando . ¡Hazme caso!.-_

.-Perdona Lee..¿que decías?.-

_.-Te decía que hemos quedado todos para comer. Que si te apetecía venirte_.-

Miré hacia él de nuevo.

No estaba segura de querer compartirlo con los demás. Al menos no hoy. Era el primer día de nuestra... _aventura _y lo quería aprovechar al máximo.

Sin embargo , justo cuando iba a declinar la invitación ,inventándome una resaca de morirse , unida a unas repentinas paperas o algo mas contagioso para que Leah no se atreviese a pasarse por mi casa a tocarme las narices, el estómago de Edward rugió de hambre.

La sonrisa infantil que me lanzó casi hace que se me cayesen las bragas.

Tras un período de unos diez segundos en los que la baba me llegaba al suelo , logré contestar a Leah , que me pidió que avisase a Edward de que viniese con nosotros.

.-¿A Edward?.- pregunté para que él se enterase de que estaba entrando en nuestro tema de conversación.-

Inmediatamente se sentó a mi lado preguntándo en silencio los típicos _"¿que? ¿que dice?". _Con un gesto de mi mano lo mandé callar.

.-Intentaré avisarle Lee, pero no sé si ha dormido en casa.-

.-_Pues lo llamas al movil_.- exclamó mi prima.-

.-No pienso llamerle Leah. Llámalo tú.- jugueteé guiñándole un ojo a Edward.-

.-_Joder Bella ,es tu puto vecino. ¿Tanto te cuesta subir un par de escalones que además , fortalecerán tu culillo respingón , para invitar a tu vecino a comer?.-_

Bufé fingiendo enfado . Edward ya había pegado la oreja al teléfono y reía por lo bajo.

.-Esta bien...yo le aviso.-

.-_Asi me gusta . Nos vemos en una horita_ ._Ponte guapa_.-

.-Si , Leah...-

Colgué el teléfono y me desplomé sobre el sofá cubriendome los ojos con las manos. Pronto noté como Edward acariciaba uno de mis muslos...abri un ojo.

.-¿No te apetece ir a comer?.- preguntó.-

.-¿Y a ti?.-

Recé para que dijese que no. Yo podría desarrollar mi excusa , pasar de las paperas a una varicela y me quedaría en casa con él.

.-La verdad es que me apetece mucho_.- ¡que suerte la mia!_ .- ¿Puedes imaginarte lo divertido que puede llegar a ser?.-

La cara de cabrón de Edward me dió una pista perfecta de como iba a ser esa comida. Y realmente no sé si sería divertida o catastrófica...aún así , como era nuestro primer día...no me quejé , por el contrario asentí como una idiota mientras pensaba que narices me iba a poner...una falda no, eso seguro.

.

.

Una hora y cuarto despues, Edward aparcaba a dos calles del _Coach_ , el pub donde Leah me había dicho que comeríamos.

.-¿Prefieres que entremos juntos o por separado?.- Preguntó en la esquina de la calle.-

.-No sé.- me encogí de hombros.- _supuestamente_ te he despertado , así que no pasa nada si decimos que me has traído.- Le contesté parandome frente a él.-

.-¿Te he dicho ya que hoy estás preciosa?.- comentó como si hablase del tiempo.-

_No , ni tampoco has comentado la cara de gilipollas que se me pone cuando me dices algo así..._

Al final entramos separados por que a Edward lo llamaron por telefono.

Aunque la musica estaba bastante más alta de lo que se espera en un pub a esas horas de la tarde; la risa de Emmet se escuchaba sin niguna clase de problema.

.-Hola.- saludé al llegar a la mesa donde me senté junto a Leah.-

.-¿Donde está Edward?.- preguntó mi prima.-

.-Fuera. Hablando por teléfono. ¿Donde está Rose?.-

.-No se encontraba bien.- contestó Emmet.- Ayer se pilló una mierda criminal y lleva toooda la mañana vomitando.- Terminó de decir eso con una gran sonrisa, como si fuera un chiste.-

.-Joder , pobrecita. ¿Y por que no te has quedado con ella?.- le pregunté molesta.-

.-Por que ella no me dejó. Me dijo que prefería estar sola.-

.-¿Y tú le creiste?.- bufó Leah.- ¿Lo ves Bella?. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero cuando te digo que los tíos solo valen para una cosa?.-

.-¿Y cual es esa cosa?.-

Edward se sentó al lado de Victoria. Justo en frente de mi.

Era algo estúpido , pero me sentía como si los sonidos, el olor, la luz...como si todo el ambiente de el local , hubiese cambiado en cuanto entró él...joder. ¡ Hasta yo misma me doy cuenta de lo patético que sonó eso!

.-Para pagar las facturas , por supuesto.- contestó Leah burlona.- ¿que más podría ser?.-

Victoria se echó a reir y yo con ella. Edward tambien sonreía y Emmet...bueno , Emmet en su linea.

.-Aunque reconozco que tu respuesta ha sido buena..-comenzó Edward.- no la comparto en absoluto. Por que vamos a ver..¿que haríais sin nosotros? , y os lo pregunto en serio...¿que haríasis si no existiesen los hombres?.-

Victoria sonrió.

.-¿Quieres que te conteste yo?.- Dijo la pelirroja.-

.-No Vic. Es evidente que tu respuesta no vale.- se quejó Emmet.-

.-Mira Edward .-comenzó Leah.-, para suplir la única actividad en la que la mujer necesita al hombre , se inventaron los consoldadores...en el resto...nos las arreglamos bastante bien solitas...-

Se me escapó una enorme carcajada que por poco me hace caer de la silla. Cuando me recuperé , Edward tenía los ojos clavados en mi y sonreía de una manera que me heló la sangre.

.-¿Estás diciendo que solo servimos para el sexo?.- preguntó sin dejar de mirarme_...¿me lo estaba preguntando a mi?.-_

.-No , claro que no.- se apresuró ella a contestar.-lo que te digo es que no servís ni para follar.-

.-Anda ya leah . ¿No será que hace mucho que no te echan un buen polvo?.- se burló Emmet.-

.-¿Tú opinas lo mismo?.-

De pronto mis risas cesaron. Ahora sí , que me preguntaba a mi.

_Concéntrate Bella. Ya sé que no se puede quedar bien con todo el mundo , pero tú tienes que conseguirlo..._

.-¿Yo?.- pregunté intentando sacar tiempo para que se me ocurriese algo. Edward asintió y yo noté la mirada de todos los de la mesa clavada en mi.- yo...no me meto en vuestras discusiones.- exclamé levantando las manos.-

.-Venga Bells.- gritó Leah.-

.-¿Que? No tengo opinión respecto a eso. No creo que los tíos valgan solo para follar.-

.-¿Ves? lo que yo decía.- Apuntó Leah picajosa.-

.-He dicho que no creo que _solo_ , valgan para eso.- repetí.-

.-Claro que no , es que no valen ni para eso.- rodé los ojos dandola por imposible.- Por que si no...vamos a ver Bella...explícanos entonces por que narices tienes un consolador en el fondo del segundo cajón de la mesita de noche de tu habitación.-

Se hizo el silencio...a no ser por el ruido que hacía el humo al salir de mis orejas.

¿Como se atreve a divulgar algo tan sumamente privado como que tengo un consolador? ¿Como se atreve a dar a conocer el lugar exacto donde lo guardo?...¿y por que narices siempre me acaban pasando a mi estas cosas cuando ni siquiera he sido yo la que empezó la conversacion? ¡ Si ni siquiera quería venir a comer!

.-¿Tienes un consolador?.- preguntó Edward en un susurro y con un gesto en la cara que se debatía entre la incredulidad y el deleite...uhhgggg _¡enfermo!._-

.-Claro que tiene uno , para consolarse despues de algun decepcionante encuentro con alguno de los de tu especie.- bromeó Victoria.-

.-Bueno , ya está.- me quejé intentando que no se notase demasiado que planeaba estrangularlas con los cordones de los zapatos del camarero.- Cambiemos de tema.-

.-¿Estas de coña?. Acabamos de descubrir que nuestra pequeña Bella tiene un consolador y pretendes que cambiemos de tema?.-

Emmet me pasó una mano sobre los hombros y arqueó las cejas. Quise vomitar en ese momento de la verguenza.

.-Y...- Edward comenzaba de nuevo.- ¿Te consuelas frecuentemente?.-

Bueno señores , esto ya es el colmo.

Tener que explicar delante de mi prima , una de mis mejores amigas, mi nuevo _chati _y su hermano , cuantas veces me lo monto con un pedazo de latex.

.- Eso no te importa.- espeté roja como un tomate mientras él , disfrutaba como un enano.-

.-Siento una tremenda curiosidad Bella...anda, no seas tímida y contesta...¿lo usas mucho?.-

Le habría arrancado esa increíble sonrisa socarrona de una ostia con mucho gusto...¿pero como se atreve?...no debería ponerme en esta situación , y menos él...que tiene mucho más que callar...de hecho...

.-Pues verás...Edward .-comencé saboreando de antemano el delicioso gusto de la venganza.- Lo cierto es que no tenía por costumbre usarlo demasiado...pero despues de la última experiencia sexual que he tenido...me temo que no me quedará más remedio...-

Mi sonrisa volvía a estar en cabeza.

¡Si! , chupate esa listillo. Ahora vuelve a por otra si te atreves...

Se quedó pálido...eso en un principio , por que despues sus mejillas se tiñeron del color de la sangre.

Yo , llena de orgullo por haber sido capáz , por una vez , de avergonzar a alguien que no fuese yo misma, Cojí la carta del menú y me puse a ojearlo como si nada hubiese pasado.

.-Bueno...-suspìré.- ¿que vais a comer?.-

.-¿Que vamos a comer?.- exclamó Leah?.- ¿¡que vamos a comer¡? ¡venga ya Bella!. Cuentanos quien ha sido el desgraciado que te ha lanzado a los brazos del onanismo. Podríamos avergonzarlo hasta la muerte para que no se atreva a repetirlo-

Edward se removió nervioso, mirando sus manos. Como si lo que estabamos diciendo no fuese con él.

.-¿Sabes Leah? No creo que haga falta que hagais nada para avergonzarlo... me temo que eso ya lo he hecho yo...-

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con mis ojos.

Había cambiado su expresión.

Ya no parecía avergonzado...ni minimamente de hecho. Su rostro parecía firme, decidido...pero decidido ¿a que?.

.-Bella.- dijo con un tono de voz que me hizo tragar en seco.- No deberías meterte con las habilidades de un hombre en la cama. Y mucho menos delante de tus amigos...nunca sabes quien puede estar escuchando. Puede que sin saberlo tú , tus burlas lleguen a sus oidos y a lo mejor...- Dejó la frase en el aire solo para hacerme hiperventilar . Y el muy cabrón lo estaba consiguiendo.-

.-¿Y a lo mejor?.- le tenté. Éll sonrió al ser consciente de que había mordido su anzuelo y bajó la voz como si estuviera contandome un secreto.-

.-A lo mejor despues querría vengarse...-

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo!

Dios , esto se pone interesante ¿no?

Me he estrujado la mollera como una loca para poder traeros un regalito de navidad , además el capitulo 30 , ni mas ni menos...¿no se merece un review?...¿aunque sea uno chiquitito?...

En fin. Solo daros las gracias , como siempre por estar del otro lado de la pantalla del ordenador.

Gracias a mi Pseudo beta** Shaolyn** y un besazo de bienvenida a **Xiquita** y a **"D"** , que han llegado justo a tiempo para devolverme la inspiración. ¡besitos!

Bueno, solo me queda desearos unas felices fiestas y deciros que seguiré esperandoos aquí , en el 2º B.

Nos leemos!

L.


	31. Chapter 31

Los personajes no me pertenecen , la historia si es mia.

* * *

**JACOB POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nessie me había llamado hacía una hora diciendo que su primo se iba a comer fuera y que le había dejado la casa para ella sola . Me había preguntado si quería comer unas pizzas con ella...y claro, acepté.

No solo por las pizzas , que me encantan. Si no por que mi mente ya fué más allá , imaginandose a una Nessie más que receptiva tumbada sobre el suelo del salón de Edward...

Ya podía imaginarme la cara de espanto de Emmet . Le ganaría en su propio territorio_...¡que bueno!_

Me pasé por la pizzería y encargué dos familiares. No sabía los gustos de ella , pero algo me decía que esta cita poco tenía que ver con una degustación gastronómica...a pesar de que , comiésemos o no...habría degustación.

Al cabo de diez minutos, tras dejar la linea de metro , llegué a casa de Bella. Tenía llaves del portal , así que subí directamente al segundo. Donde estaba Nessie esperandome con la puerta abierta, enfundada en un increiblemente sexy conjunto de pantaloncito y sudadera..._madre de dios esta niña..._

Se hizo a un lado para dejarme dijo una palabra, pero en realidad no hacía falta. Su cara hablaba por ella.

.-Pepperoni y jamón .-anuncié con una sonrisa.- no tenia ni idea de lo que te podia apetecer , así que...- me encogi de hombros.-

.-No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que estara todo riquisimo.-

Me senté en el sillón y abrí las cajas de comida mientras ella se encargaba de poner la mesa. Volvió de la cocina con una botella de vino y dos copas...yo me relamí.

.-Y...-comencé.- ¿A que viene esto de invitarme a comer?. No es que no esté encantado de estar aqui contigo compartiendo un par de pizzas pero...no sé. Estoy sorprendido.-

Nessie sonrió mientras servía el vino en las dos copas.

.-Pues verás...Jake. El otro día , me dejaste un tanto...intrigada , despues de decirme lo que me dijiste...así que...- sonrió con gesto inocente.- supuse que cuanto antes te aprendieses todos y cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo...antes tendrías las claves necesarias para volverme loca.-

Mi garganta se secó. Mi corazón se paró y mis pantalones comenzaron a encoger como la mierda...

Nessie se acercó hacia mi. Me sentí indefenso , allí sentadito en el sofá con esa niña mala que pedía a gritos que la castigasen...

.-Te juro , que como te sigas acercando...las pizzas se nos quedarán frías.- amenacé.-

.-¿Y eso te molestaría?¿tanta hambre tienes?.- preguntó siendo consciente de que era el ser mas jodidamente sexy de la tierra.-

.-Mucha.- admití.- pero no de pizza.-

.-En ese caso...-ronroneó.- quizás quieras que te prepare algo diferente...tengo una carta bastante amplia, estoy segura de que no te costará encontrar algo de tu agrado en el menú...-

.-Yo tambien estoy seguro..- murmuré mientras ella llegaba a mi y me ponia esos perfectos pechos en bandeja de plata.-

En menos de dos segundos tenía a Nessie sobre mi , con mis manos perdiendose bajo su sudadera y mis labios entre su escote.

Tenía la piel mas suave que había acariciado jamás.

Llevé las manos a su pelo y solté el moño que lo sujetaba dejando caer esos rizos cobrizos tan sumamente sensuales...olia tan rico...me pregunto si su sabor será igual.

Como soy un tio al que nunca le gusto quedarse con la duda , tomé a Nessie por las nalgas y la tumbé en el suelo mientras ella reía...

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward no había abierto la boca ni una sola vez desde que salimos del restaurante...estaba enfadado.

Durante la comida lo disimulo bastante bien , por que estaban los demas delante, pero ahora que nuestra _ aventura secreta _ estaba a salvo dentro de su coche , la cosa cambiaba.

Condujo sin apartar los ojos de la carretera mientras se quejaba en voz baja del trafico.

Al principio opté por hacerme la orgullosa. Es decir. Me limité a cruzarme de brazos y a mirar por la ventanilla como si su mosqueo no fuese conmigo ...pero a medida que pasaban los minutos y los coches se iban amontonando en fila india cuando nos metimos en un inesquivable atasco , decidí cambiar de estrategia.

.-Estaba buena la comida ,¿ verdad?.- pregunté con aire risueño, tanteando la situación.-

Me miró con cara de circunstancias y se encogió de hombros.

Encendí la musica. ¿Que mejor manera de romper el hilo que con una buena canción?.

El Telephone de Lady Gaga sonaba en el CD. Admito que sorprendió un poco que esa fuese la clase de musica que Edward escuchaba.

.-¡Woah!, nunca pensé que te gustase Lady Gaga...no parece tu estilo.- comenté con una sonrisa que habría reventado el ranking de las más encantadoras entre las encantadoras.-

.-No me gusta.- contestó seco.- el Cd es de Emmet.-

Vale...evidentemente no estaba dispuesto a cooperar y a mi se me estaban acabando los recursos...

.-¿Tienes pensado hacer algo especial por navidad?.- Me miró sin cambiar su expresión.-

¡Pero al menos me habia mirado!, algo es algo...

.-Me refiero a tu familia...bueno...supongo que como has vuelto despues de tantos años...- su mirada seguía plantada en mi cara con aire ausente.-...querrías...es igual , dejalo.-

Ahora fuí yo la que se enfurruñó mientras Edward , por fin lograba salir del atasco.

.-¿No te gustan las navidades?.- pregunté ya intentando quemar mi ultimo cartucho.-

.-¡Joder Bella!.- exclamó él de pronto con una mas que brillante sonrisa.- ¿podrías dejar de intentar llamar mi atención tan descaradamente?...esta siendo un poquito bochornoso...-

.-Vete a la mierda anda.- contesté frunciendo el ceño.-

Su risilla socarrona envolvió el ambiente.

Que mal me caía cuando se ponia en ese plan...

.-Si lo que tan desesperadamente quieres comprobar es si estoy molesto por tu mas que ofensivo comentario durante la comida; te diré que no...puedes respirar tranquila.-

Su voz sonaba tan engreída que tuve ganas de abrir la puerta y saltar del coche en marcha.

Por otro lado habia conseguido lo que quería, así que me animé un poquillo.

.-¿No te pareció mal?.- pregunté.- pues menos mal , por que no lo dije con mala intención. Me estabas poniendo en una situación incómoda , asi que solo me defendí...me alegro de que lo entiendas..- expliqué a toda velocidad.-

Él comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

.-No te equivoques...he dicho , que no estoy molesto , no que no me haya parecido mal...y por_ supuestísimo_...pienso devolvertela...mas adelante.-

En boca de cualquier persona, ese simple comentario con ínfulas de amenaza , me habría sonado a cuento chino. Pero el hecho de que no fuese cualquier persona, si no Edward quien lo había dicho , el comentario adquiria la intensidad de una amenaza terrorista...

.-¿Y que piensas hacer?.- pregunté con tono chulito , intentando tragarme todo el miedo.-

.-¿Si te lo digo Bella?¿donde está la gracia?.-

_¿Si te lo digo donde está la gracia?.. _¡idiota!

.-¿Que vas a hacer tu por navidad?.- preguntó cambiando el antiguo tono estúpido de voz y cambiando a uno totalmente normal y distendido.-

.-Aaaah. Nada.- contesté restandole importancia con la mano.- Iré a casa de mis padres.-

.-¿A Escocia?.- exclamó con tono esceptico , como si le hubiese dicho que me iba a Venus.-

.-Pues teniendo en cuenta que ellos viven allí...si , me voy a Escocia.-

.-¿Cuando?.-

.-Pues tengo el billete para el martes.-

.-¡Pero el martes es solo dentro de tres dias!.- prosiguio con gesto alarmado.-

.-¡Ya! Y navidad dentro de cuatro.-

.-¿Cuantos días te vas?.-

.-No lo sé. supongo que despues de año nuevo.- comenté en alto , mientras me preguntaba por que coño se le veía tan alterado.-

.-¡Bella!.- exclamó de pronto pegando un frenazo en el coche que por poco me hace pegarme al cristal cual chicle de fresa.-

.-¡Oye tío!¡cuidado!.-

.-¡No puedes pasar allí el año nuevo!.- gritó como un loco.-

.-¿Que?...¿por que no?.- pregunté intentando descubrir el motivo por el cual no podia reunirme con mi familia en tan señalada fecha.-

.-Por...Por que...¿que voy a hacer yo tantos días sin ti?.-

_Es que me derrito..._

¿Eso que se escucha a lo lejos es el canto de los pajarillos? ¿es el aleteo de las mariposas? ¿o es quizás mi corazón bombeando a toda mecha?

¡Joder!

¿Puede alguien pasar de ser la persona mas estupida , engreida y odiosa a ser , el ser mas tierno del mundo en tan solo dos milesimas de segundo?

¡¿Como puede alguien ser tan patán y encantador a la vez?¡

Mi lengua estaba a punto de salir de mi boca y colgar con un leve balanceo...¿y que le digo yo ahora a este...a este que me mira con el ceño fruncido y la mandivula apretada_...¿te quiero?..._

.-Edward...-comencé con voz tranquila. Todo lo contrario a mis tripas, que se contraían haciendome bastante dificil la simple tarea de respirar.- Hace un año que no veo a mis padres...siempre aprovecho las navidades para pasar tiempo con ellos.-

.-Ya joder, pero eso era antes...antes de ti y de mi...-

¿Estaba de broma?¿que pretendía? ¿que dejase a mis padres tirados solo por que él me lo pedía?...suena tentador...principalmente por que nunca me habría esperado que lo hiciera...pero ...¡joder! , son mis padres...Renné me mataría si se entera de que paso de ella solo por un tio...-

.-Pero no puedo decirles que no voy en navidad...mi madre se moriría...y mi padre es capáz de venir a buscarme.-

.-Bella...yo no puedo cenar con mis padres si tú no vienes.- Me quedé en shock.-

.-¿Pretendes que pase de ir a visitar a mis padres para ir a cenar con los tuyos?.- pregunté enfadada.-

.-Entiendelo...van a estar todos allí esperando a que la cague...-

.-¿Y que? . Seguramente lo hagas. Que yo esté allí no va a impedir que seas quien eres...- respondí medio en broma.-

.-No , pero al menos sabría que alguno de los que estan allí , está de mi parte...- rodé los ojos un pelín exasperada.-

.-Joder...solo serán un par de semanas...no creo que te dé tiempo a meter la pata.- Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido y no volvió a abrir la boca.-

En un par de volantazos más, aparcó el coche y se bajó de él ,cerrando la puerta de golpe y dejandome dentro sentada mirando hacia él como si fuese estúpida.

.-¡Oye!.- berreé saliendo detrás de él.- ¡Edward! ¡si te crees que puedes dejarme así , simplemente por que no escuchas lo que te gustaría vas fino!.- me apresuré a alcanzarlo cuando subía las escaleras del portal de nuestra casa.- ¡espera!.- me cerró la puerta en las narices...será...

Saqué las llaves del bolso y abrí el portal.

.-¡Vete a tomar por el culo gilipollas!.-

Fueron las lindas palabras que le dediqué antes de verlo desaparecer en el interior de su casa...

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿A Escocia? ¿dos semanas?...¡esta tia es idiota!.

Acabamos de empezar un _rollete_ medio serio, ¿y pretende dejarme tirado la primera vez en la que necesito que este conmigo?

Llevo temiendo la cena de navidad desde hace semanas. Mi padre ignorandome, yo ignorando a mi padre , nana ignorandonos a ambos mientras mi madre prepara la cena para así evitar las conversaciones que se produciran en el salon una vez todos dejemos de ignorarnos...

Necesitaba que Bella estuviese alli , al menos para tener algún lugar donde refugiarme cuando mi padre comenzase con su insoportable sermon.

_.-¡Vete a tomar por el culo gilipollas_!.- gritó Bella justo antes de que yo cerrase la puerta..._a tomar por culo tú_. pensé.-

Me saqué la cazadora y tiré las llaves sobre el mueble de la entrada. No quería enfadarme con ella como un puto gilipollas , pero no lo podía evitar.

Entré en el salón y pensaba tirarme en el sofa a pensar , cuando una estampa de lo mas pintoresca me abofeteó en la cara...

.-¿Nessie?..- No me lo podia creer.- ¿se puede saber que cojones haces en pelotas en mi salón con?...- me agaché para lograr ver quien se escondía entre las piernas de mi prima...¡oh dios!.- ¿Jacob?.-

Ambos se incorporaron de un brinco tapandose como pudieron con la ropa que se habian quitado antes. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla para no romper a reir...es que tenian unas caras...

.-Edward...yo no...- Nessie parecía a punto de romper a llorar y Jacob no estaba mucho mejor...y como soy un cabrón que ahora mismo esta de mala ostia...decidí divertirme un poco...-

.-¡Esto es increible!.- grité de manera dramática.- ¿en mi casa?...¿en mi sofá?.-

.-Oye tío , en serio lo siento...no sé que me pasó estabamos comiendo...-

.-No me cuentes historias Jacob. Créeme , me las sé todas.-

.-¡No son historias joder!, es que...-

.-Es que nada. ¿que se supone que debo hacer yo ahora? ¿llamar a tu padre?.- le dije a mi prima que abrió los ojos como platos y se lanzó sobre mi sin importarle muy poco el tener las tetas al aire.-

.-¡NO! no , no , no puedes hacer eso.- suplicaba aferrada a mi brazo mientras Jacob se vestía a toda prisa.-

.-Nessie , vistete házme el favor...-

.-Oye Edward tío...no digas nada en serio...no volverá a pasar.-

.-Ya claro, y eso me lo dices ahora que te he pillado...¿pero que harias si no llego a venir?...no Jacob...no te has portado como un amigo...-

.-Edward por favor...-lloriqueó mi prima.- por favor, no se lo digas a mi padre...me mataria.- suspiré como si de mi dependiese soportar el mayor peso de la historia...me pasé las manos por el pelo un par de veces para seguir con el teatrillo...y se me ocurrió una idea...-

.-Vale, no se lo diré a tu padre.- añadí ganadome un par de brinquitos por parte de mi prima.- pero no me fio de vosotros. Podriais venir cada vez que yo salga de casa y encontrarme con un condon que no es mio bajo el sofa no me hace ninguna gracia...asi que no me dejais alternativa...-

Sin decir nada más abri la puerta de la calle .

.-¡Bellla! .-grité.- ¡Bella!.-

.-¿Pero que haces idiota?.- me dijo Jacob abrochandose los pantalones a la velocidad del relampago.- ¿no ves que va a venir?.-

.-¿No me digas?.- pregunté mordaz.- ¡Bellla!

Jacob no paraba de resoplar a mis espaldas mientras Nessie se habia sentado de nuevo con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

Bella no tardo en aparecer. Se habia cambiado de ropa, ahora estaba enfundada en el _uniforme de pintar. _Ese chandal raído y con manchones de pintura que tan jodidamente cahondo me ponia...joder..

.-¿Que coño te pasa ahora?.- grito desde lo bajo de las escaleras.-

.-Necesito que subas...hay algo que tengo que tratar contigo.-

.-No tengo ganas de hablar ahora mismo.- contestó.-

.-Yo creo que si...sube un segundo.-

La vi ascender por los escalones con cara de mala ostia...mira que es refunfuñona...

.-¿Jacob?.- preguntó con gesto extrañado.- ¿que haces aqui?.-

Jacob se metio en el interior de mi casa pasandose las manos por la cabeza y murmurando algo del estilo de.._hay que joderse_...

.-¿Que pasa?.- apremió Bella asustada entrando como un tornado en mi casa.- hola Nessie...-miró a ambos niños y despues a mi.- ¿estais bien?¿os ha pasado algo?.-

.-No...todavía.- conteste amenazante.-

.-¿Que pasa?.- pregntó de nuevo mirandome ya con gesto fastidiado.-

Tomé aire para seguir dandole el toque dramatico al asunto...

.-Lo que pasa, Bella. Es que tu primo se ha estado tirando a mi prima pequeña en el sofa de mi casa...pasa, que cuando he llegado , me los he encontrado en plena limpieza de bajos ...-

Bella miró a Jacob y noté como se forzaba para esconder una sonrisa mientras él intentaba mirar a cualquier otro lado con tal de no cruzar la vista con ella.

.-¿Y por que me lo cuentas?.- pregunto. Yo la miré como si estuviese echando espuma por la boca.-

.-¿Por que te lo cuento?.- exclamé.- bueno ...pues...te lo cuento , por que es tu primo y alguien se tendra que hacer reponsable.-

.-¿Que dices , si es mayor de edad?.-

.-Si , pero esta es mi casa.-

.-Pues entonces ...¡yo que se! , quitale las llaves a tu prima , por que no creo que Jacob haya entrado por la ventana...-

.-No voy a quitarle las llaves...lo que quiero es que cuando yo no este en casa, vigiles si entra alguien.-

.-¿Estas de coña?.-

.-No Bella, no estoy de coña. Ya que él no sabe donde estan los limites , podrias ayudarme a enseñárselos.-

La cara de Bella rozaba lo absurdo , con esa mueca extraña en la cara , el pelo enredado en un moño deshecho y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalocito de chandal..._¡que rica esta dios!_

.-Mira Edward...yo creo que le estas dando un punto a esto demasiado exagerado...¿por que no hablamos mas tarde...cuando ellos no esten aqui?.- sugirió intentando calmarse.-

.-No . Lo vamos a tratar ahora. Vamos a mi cuarto. Vosotros dos.- dije .- esperad aqui.-

Sin dar lugar a replica, tomé a Bella del brazo y la arrastré hacia mi cuarto.

Una vez allí , cerré la puerta y me posicioné frente a ella. Seguía mirandome de manera extraña y yo seguía mirandola tambien por que la verdad es que está tan buena...

.-¿Se puede saber a santo de que , montas semejante escandalo?...-comenzó.- no me dirás ahora ,que tu prima es una santa y que Jacob ha venido a quitarle una virtud que probablemente haya perdido hace mas años que yo...tampòco me dirás que en caso de que eso fuese cierto...a ti te molestaria...-

La miré con el ceño fruncido.

.-Y por supuestisimo...-continuó.- No pretenderás que haga de vigía de esos dos cada vez que tu salgas de casa. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que trabajar como niñera.-

.-Sinceramente Bella. Me importa una mierda cuantas veces se tire Jacob a Nessie , ni el modo en el que lo haga...incluso me da igual que lo hagan sobre mi sillon. Si despues lo limpian no tengo mayor problema. Jacob es un buen chico y francamente, si tengo que preocuparme por uno de los dos , seria por él. Nessie sabe cuidarse muy bien sola...-

.-¿Entonces a que viene todo este numerito?.- preguntó y yo ya no pude esconder la sonrisa que llevaba tiempo luchando por escaparse.-

.-Queria que subieras a hablar conmigo y esta se me ocurrio una buena manera de conseguirlo ya que tu estabas encabronada.-

Bella me miró y rodó los ojos.

.-¿Y de que quieres hablar Edward? si se puede saber...-

.-Quiero que hablemos de tu viaje a Escocia.- Bella resopló y elevó las manos en señal de desesperacion.-

.-No hay nada de que hablar, me voy en tres dias.- afirmó.-

.-Vale. En tres dias te vas a pasar la navidad...pero lo que yo quiero negociar es la fecha en la que estaras de vuelta.-

.-¡Joder Edward!. Es que eres peor que un niño caprichoso. No hay nada que negociar. Me voy a ver a mis padres y no hay nada que puedas ofrecerme que me interese lo suficente como para aceptar una oferta de trueque.- finalizó con esa sonrisilla perversamente perversa que esboza cada vez que cree que ha ganado.-

Se giró dandome la espalda y justo en el momento que se disponía a girar la manilla y asi salir de la habitación , me apresuré , cubri su espalda con mi pecho , agarrando su mano y presionandola contra la puerta...

.-Si lo hay...-susurré en su oido.- mi silencio...-

.-¿Tu silencio?.- pregunto con burla usando el mismo tono que habia usado yo.-

.-Si Bella, Mi silencio. Por alguna extraña razón que desconozco, tu no quieres que tus amiguitas se enteren de que te acuestas conmigo.- expliqué.-...mientras que a mi...me da igual. Asi que...¿por que no voy a contarselo una a una?.-

Noté como el pulso se aceleraba en su garganta. Trago en seco antes de contestar.

.-Por que si lo haces...lo nuestro se acabaria tan rapido como empezó.- mintió. Y digo que mintió por que el engañarme , no esta entre una de sus cualidades. Es una pesima mentirosa incluso cuando sus palabras suenan lo suficientemente convincentes..su cuerpo la traiciona en forma de sonrojo o de taquicardia como ahora mismo...Bella es , en todos los sentidos, un libro abierto.

.-Tú no me dejarías...de todos modos esto es facil. Dime que te quedaras conmigo en año nuevo y no hará falta que te muestre que te equivocas- dije convencido , ella negó con la cabeza.- ¿quieres que hagamos una prueba?.- la pinché.- Veamos que opina Leah sobre nosotros.-

Me aparté de ella rapidamente y le di la espalda. Saque mi movil del bolsillo y comencé a teclear...

.-No lo harás.- dijo. Yo me giré hacia ella.-

.-¿no?...mirame...¿Hola?...¿Leah?.- dije en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que ella me escuchase.-

.-¡Vale , negociemos! .-pidió al fin arrebatandome el telefono de las manos y metiendoselo en el escote de la camiseta...-

.-¡Pero si no habia marcado ni su numero tonta!...- me reí.- Lo bueno es que ya sé que debo hacer cuando quiera algo de ti.-..-murmuré caminado hacia ella.-

.-Cuando quieras algo de mi , antes de extorsionarme, pidemelo.-

.-Vale. Quiero que pases fin de año conmigo.- volvió a resoplar de nuevo.-

.-Edward...-se quejó golpeandose la cara con las manos.- Joder...a ver...podría coger un avion y estar aqui la mañana de año nuevo.- negué con la cabeza antes de que terminase la frase.-

.-No. Quiero que pases conmigo la última noche del año.-

.-No va a poder ser...en serio que me apetece , pero es que no puedo...- Comencé a notar como su decision comenzaba a flaquear...decidí presionar un pelín más...

Acercandome a ella la giré abrazandola desde atrás y besando su cuello , proseguí con mis argumentos...

.-Venga Bells...te necesito conmigo...podemos ir a visitar a tus padres en primavera...o cualquier otro día.- la risilla baja de Bella provocó una accion-reaccion en mi entrepierna. La pegué de nuevo contra la puerta , provocando que saliese un gemido de sus labios..

.-Edward...nos pueden oir...- se quejó .-

.-Entonces procura no hacer demasiado ruido...-

Mi mano se deslizó por su abdomen hasta que encontró el borde de sus pantalones. Sin esperar a que me concediese permiso , ya que yo a estas alturas , me creía con todo el derecho, la introduje y comencé a acariciarla sobre la ropa interior.

.-¿Te quedarás conmigo?.- pregunté mordiendole suave pero firmemente el cuello.-

.-No...- susurró sin voz mientras empujaba mi mano con su cadera.-

Aparté sus braguitas con un dedo y seguí mi camino sobre su suave piel. Si habia algo que me volvía loco de ella , era que solo la seda , tenía la misma textura suave que la piel de Bella.

Mis dedos, intrépidos viajeros , no tardaron en encontrar el destino final de mis caricias. Bella se removió de placer en cuanto comencé a torturarla con el dulce roce de mi mano sobre su clitoris , al tiempo que introducía un dedo en ella.

Aprovechando su período de absentismo, levanté su camiseta con mi otra mano y recuperé el teléfono que mantenía el calor por haber estado entre sus pechos. Lo guardé en mi bolsillo y pellizqué unos de sus pezones.

Los gemidos aumentaban el volumen a la vez que yo incrementaba la velocidad bajo sus bragas. Debía aprovechar el estado en el que la tenía , para llevarla a mi terrreno.

.-Quedate conmigo.- repetí besando su clavícula...Bella negó con la cabeza , incapáz de articular palabra.

Un tanto frustrado. Aparté bruscamente mis manos de ella para bajar sus pantalones de un tirón. Bella permaneció quieta y dándome la espalda, esperando mi proximo movimiento...

Acaricié sus nalgas , mientras lamía su oreja, su cuello , su hombro...cuaqluier parte de ella que quedase a mi alcance , mientras desabrochaba mis pantalones y liberaba mi erección que rozaba contra su espalda. Levanté un poco su pierna derecha para darme mejor acceso y rocé sus labios para segurarme que estaba lista...claro que lo estaba...

Sin esperar demasiado , introduje la _puntita_ , solo para dejarla con las ganas. Inmediatamente acercó su cuerpo a mi , para conseguir una penetración más profunda , yo me alejé. Quería ponerla en la situación en la que no se atreviese a negarme nada...y para eso había que jugar un poquito más.

Volví a acercarme a ella , restregandome contra la humedad de su sexo penetrandola solo un poco...para retirarme despues. Bella buscaba como loca una nueva postura que la liberase de mi pequeña tortura, pero yo era más fuerte...y necesitaba una respuesta...positiva.

.-Quedate conmigo Bella, por favor...- le pedí de nuevo usando toda mi buena voluntad.-

.-Joder , Edward...despues...- lloriqueó.-

.-No...ahora...- la penetré de golpe introduciendome del todo en ella y me alejé de nuevo.-

Su quejido fué casi cómico si no fuese por que a estas alturas, yo estaba tan necesitado como ella. Tanto _mete saca_, me estaba dejando algo frustrado.

Hice de nuevo lo mismo. Entré y salí ...ya no muy seguro de si lo hacía para ponerla frenetica o para desahogarme yo un pelín. En un momento , Bella se impulsó hacia atrás , logrando una penetración increiblemente profunda , pero con la mala suerte de que su punto de apoyo fué la manilla de la puerta, que cedió ante su peso dejando nuestra vergonzosa situación a la vista de nuestros primos pequeños...que por suerte , estaban demasiado ocupados viendo no se que mierda por la tele. Sin perder tiempo , tiré de Bella hacia mi , volviendonos a dejar bajo el cuidado e intimidad que nos daba la puerta cerrada de mi cuarto.

.-Joder Edward...no puedo más.- susurró ya sin importarle el tono de necesidad que tenian sus palabras.-

.-Dame lo que quiero...y yo te daré lo que quieres tú...- contesté en plan machito.-

Mientras Bella meditaba mi proposición, yo no le di tregua, jugando con mis dedos al mismo tiempo que la atormentaba con mis _insastisfactorias _embestidas...

.-Joder...-susurró.-...vale , Edward... vale , tu ganas. Pasaré fin de año contigo.-

No me hizo falta más.

En el momento en el que ella terminó la frase, yo ya se la había metido con tantas ganas , que temí dañarle algún organo interno. Si la lastimé, ella no me lo dijo.

Comencé con un frenetico vaviven , que resonaba en la habitación. No sé lo ocupados que podrían estar los otros dos alla afuera, pero supe que con un minimo de atención por su parte, sabrian perfectamente lo que nosotros estabamos haciendo aqui adentro.

Agarré a Bella por la cadera , para hacerme más facil la penetracion. Ella llevó las manos tras mi cuello y me daba pequeños tirones de pelo apremiandome a ir mas rapido. Como buen caballero ingles que soy , hice lo que me pedía...y finalmente , ambos llegamos a nuestro orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo.

Despues de unos segundos , que utilicé para normalizar mi respiración, la arrastré hacia mi cama. En mi mesilla de noche siempre guardaba un paquete de pañuelos de papel...muy utiles , en depende que situaciones...como por ejemplo esta.

Le di un par a Bella cuando salí de ella y despues me quedé tumbado sobre mi esplada disfrutando de la sensación de sentirme tan satisfecho. Pronto noté como ella apoyaba la cabeza sobre mi pecho. Estoy seguro de que los latidos de mi corazón la estaban dejando sorda.

.-Eres un cabron, Cullen..- dijo con una sonrisa en la voz.-

.- ¿Que puedo decir?...Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Swan.-

* * *

¡FELIZ AÑO!

¿Que tal las fiestas? ¿las borracheras , las resacas , la familia , los amigos?

Espero que muy bien , que hayais empezado el año con buen pie y si ha sido asi , que continue hasta diciembre...

Cada vez sois mas los que os animais a dejar un review y cada vez yo estoy más y más agradecida. A las alertas , favoritos, mensajes y nuevos lectores. Como siempre a todos, gracias.

Y como siempre tambien , gracias a **Shaolyn** , por que sin ella , la mayoria de las veces la cantidad de chorradas que tengo en la cabeza no tomarían un orden coherente...asi que ¡feliz año mari!

Bueno , nada más. que disfruteis , que os guste y que me comenteis que os parecen los metodos de nuestro Edward para conseguir lo que quiere...

Por cierto , me senti terriblemente consternada al haber estropeado las navidades de **Cullen Vigo **(ella sabe por que) así que este capi se lo dedico...no son tres sin sacarla...pero menos da una piedra...jajajaja.

Bueno , un besiño a todos y feliz año nuevo una vez más.

Los que aún esteis de juerga , disfrutad y a los demás os estaré esperando en el 2ºB.

besiños!

L.


	32. Chapter 32

Los personajes no me pertenecen , la historia si es mia.

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy es navidad.

Y es como si por ese simple motivo, tuviese que tirarme el dia dando saltitos de felicidad y queriendo a todo el mundo...Y sería asi...si no fuera por que esta navidad , es una mierda

Recuerdo que el año pasado , estaba en Maui ; bajo la sombra de una palmera , con una chica preciosa a mi lado que sonreía coqueta mientras se bebia un daiquiri de fresa...y aqui estoy hoy. Sin Maui , sin palmera , sin daiquiri y sin chica...¿que coño estara haciendo Bella?

No he podido dejar de hacerme esa pregunta desde el mismo momento en el que me despedí de ella , antes de que Jacob y Leah pasasen a buscarla para ir al aeropuerto. Tardé exactamente veinte minutos en llamarla, pero tenia el telefono apagado, por lo que le deje un mensaje que tardo en responder ¡dos horas!

Por el amor de Dios , ¡no se tarda dos horas en llegar desde Londres hasta Oban!...a no ser que vayas en burro , y este no es el caso.

Despues de ese mensaje , que a ella le costó tanto responder , le envié otros dos .Para no parecer demasiado ansioso , deje pasar un tiempo prudencial de unos diez minutos entre uno y otro...y la muy perra no contesto a ninguno...

¡hasta el dia siguiente!

Decidí que no haria ni un solo movimiento más , hasta que se dignase a dar señales de vida.

Pero como no lo hacia , la llamé.

La conversacion fué rapida e insuficiente , al menos bajo mi punto de vista. Colgué el telefono enfurruñado y mosqueado con el mundo. Ella intentó enmendarse más tarde enviándome un mensaje donde me explicaba , que Leah y su amiga del colegio Charlotte no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra y que buscaria un hueco para hablar conmigo...¡como si fuera un simple número en su agenda!

Para no cogerle rabia a Bella por pasar de mi como de la mierda (hablando siempre bajo mi punto de vista, claro) y para mantenerme ocupado hasta que mi "_querida_" famillia al completo llegase para someterme al tercer grado en la reunión de tan señalado dia como el de hoy , decidí entretenerme conspirando en contra de Leah y de Charlotte , esas dos arpías metomentodo que no dejaban a mi chica respirar , ni llamarme como ella misma deseaba...(estoy seguro) , en todo el puto dia...malas pécoras...

.-¿Por que cada vez que miro para ti estás enfadado ?.-

La voz burlona de mi hermano me distrajo. Miré hacia él. Se habia puesto muy elegante , con un traje (a medida , seguro) color negro y una camisa rosa. Yo no me habia vestido todavia. No tenia ganas.

.-No estoy enfadado...-refunfuñé desdiciendome.- es que no me gusta la navidad.-

.-Mentira. Te encanta, siempre ta ha gustado.- me dijo sentandose a mi lado.-

Hacia un dia de perros. Un frio que congelaba las pelotas e incluso los tobillos. pero como yo ardia en mi interior presa de la mala ostia , estaba sentado en el jardin de la abuela, con toda la nieve a mis pies y sin cazadora.

.-¿No piensas arreglarte?.- pregunto sin quitar esa sonrisa socarrona de los labios.-

.-¿Cambiaria en algo si lo hiciera?.-

.-¡Claro!. Estarias mas guapo.-

.-Vete a la mierda.- conteste con una sonrisa.-

.-A ver...cuentale a tu hermano mayor lo que te preocupa...-

.-Nada.- conteste encogiéndome de hombros.-

.-¿Nada?.- enarcó una ceja.- Edward...estamos a 5 bajo cero. Llevo tres camisetas bajo la camisa , una americana y tiemblo como una viejecilla con parkinson y tú , estas en mangas de camisa y ni se te pone la piel de gallina...algo te preocupa y debe ser muy serio.- bromeó. Yo suspiré y miré el teléfono por quincuagésima octava vez ...¿por qué no llama?.

.-Oh Oh...- dijo mi hermano mirándome divertido.-

Miré hacia él con cara de asco , por que conocia bien ese _"Oh Oh" _y nunca traía nada bueno.

.-¿Qué pasa?.¿qué significa _Oh Oh_?.- pregunté mosqueado y alerta.-

.- Vale, desembucha...¿de quien se trata esta vez?.- preguntó continuando con su tono divertido.-

.-¿De qué mierdas hablas Em?.-

.-¿Quien es ella?.- _venga ya no me jodas ¿tan transparente soy?.-_

.-¿Ella?.-

.-¿_Ella, Ella?.- _se burló .- Edward...Estás insoportable y cada vez que te ponías asi de insoportable era por que discutías con papá, suspendías un examen o por que una tía pasaba de ti...y como no has visto a papa...y dudo que te examines de nada desde hace años...solo queda una opción...-

.-Si, que odio la navidad.- exclamé antes de levantarme y entrar en la casa de mi abuela dejando a mis espaldas al cotilla de mi hermano .-

¡Mierda de navidad!.

Al llegar al cuarto que Nana tenia en su casa para mi , me encontré con la ropa que ella habia decidido que debería usar.

Un pantalon de tergal negro con camisa y corbata...empiezo a recordar por que motivo me habia ido de casa.

Nana no es mala , al contrario, la adoro. Pero tiene la mala costumbre de querer controlar todo y a todos los que estamos a su alrededor. No me extrañaría , de hecho que tambien me hubiese elegido los calzoncillos.

Me meti en la ducha, no sin antes echarle un vistazo al teléfono movil , que seguía sin darme buenas noticias.

Mientras el agua caliente me recorría el cuerpo , comencé a enumerar los motivos por los cuales no me llama.

Uno- es cierto lo que dice y no es capaz de escaquearse ni dos segundos para llamarme.

Dos-ha perdido el teléfono o se le ha roto.

Tres-es idiota.

Cuatro...el idiota soy yo.

Quizas , si no estuviera mirando la puta pantallita luminosa cada seis segundos , el tiempo no me pasaría tan despacio y sería capaz de razonar con mayor facilidad.

Al salir de la ducha comencé a vestirme con resignación. Efectivamente Nana , habia elegido mis calzoncillos y por si eso fuera poco tambien los calcetines, no fuera a ser que yo no supiese elegirlos por mi mismo.

A pesar de que me jodía un huevo que me tratasen como a un idiota, me vesti sin rechistar.

Cuando iba a salir de la habitación para bajar al salón donde seguramente ya estarian todos los invitados apelotonándose a los pies de la escalera para tenderme una emboscada , decidí que dejaría el telefono en mi cuarto. De ese modo no me pasaría la noche estrávico perdido por intentar mirar el movil mientras atendía a las preguntas de mis _queridos_ familiares.

En fin... alla vamos.

Al salir de la habitacion , me encontré con Rose y con Emmet.

Mi hermano la habia invitado para formalizar de algun modo la relación y por que estoy seguro de que mi abuela le obligó. Ojalá Bella estuviese aqui tambien.

.-Tenias razon cariño.- dijo Rosalie.- tiene una cara de culo que no puede con ella.-

.- ¿En serio? pues no sera que tú la tienes mejor. Estas horrorosa Rosalie.- contesté defendiendome aún sabiendo que estaba dicientdo una gran mentira. Rosalie no estaría horrorosa en su vida, la palabra Horror , no entraba en su naturaleza, a pesar de que si tenía peor aspecto que otras veces.-

.-Ya me gustaría verte a ti si hubieses pasado por una infección estomacal como la mia. Llevo vomitando una semana.-

.-¿Infeccion estomacal?¿ahora se le llama asi a los efectos secundarios de una borrachera?.- me defendí mordaz.-

.-Haya paz chicos.- intercedio mi hermano.- ¿estas listo? los tíos no dejan de preguntar por ti.-

.-Yupi...- exclamé burlon. Lo que menos me apetecia era tener a mi tIo y a la curiosa de su mujer tocandome las pelotas durante toda la comida.-

En fin Edward , paciencia...

.-Vamos chico.- dijo Rose.- solo es una fiesta.-

.-si...y el infierno es solo una sauna...-

Finalmente llegamos al salón.

Lo primero que vi fué a mi prima Nessie corriendo para saltar sobre mi y colgarse de mi cuello estilo koala. No habia perdido esa puta costumbre. Como mi padre estaba mirando no me quejé, le sonreí y hasta en cierto modo me alegré, por que el hecho de que Nessie bebiese los vientos por mi , siempre me ponia de buen humor. Al menos habia alguien que realmente se alegraba en esa casa.

.-¡Pero que guapísimo estás!.- exclamó balanceandose sobre sus tacones de infarto mientras me besaba los labios.-

Despues de los habituales "oh dios mio , los años no pasan por ti Esme" "Alice, cada día estas más guapa" "Emmet , eres el orgullo de la familia" y algún que otro " oh , dichosos los ojos que te ven Edward" nos sentamos a la mesa y llegó el momento que habia estado esperando.

La hora de las presentaciones.

Me froté las manos...

Rosalie sonreía con timidez, mientras mi hermano la introducía en el circulo familiar.

Sonreí con malicia , por que sabía que Rose , no era la clase de chica que Nana quería para Emmet.

Poco importaban sus sensuales rizos rubios , ni sus brillantes ojos...tampoco sus suaves formas , ni su dulce y embaucadora voz. Aunque Rose había hecho las delicias de mi padre y de mi tio hasta el punto de dejarlos con la lengua de fuera , no tendría la misma suerte con la abuela...

.-¿Como os conocisteis?.- preguntó mi madre , de quien Alice había heredado la obsesión por el romaticismo cutre y cursi.-

En realidad poco le importaba como se habían conocido . Solo quería escuchar como su hijo mayor. _Su ojito derecho_ había hecho babear de amor a una mujer tan sumamente exhuberante como Rosalie...me pregunto que pensaría de Bella...

.- Bueno...- comenzó Rose con tono seguro.- la verdad es que fué pura coincidencia... Mi mejor amiga Bella , alquiló el apartamento que Esme tiene en el centro...así que una noche que Emmet y ella salieron a cenar , lo llevó al local que tengo en Camden ...-

.-Fué un flechazo.- añadió mi hermano en plan bobalicón.-

Yo llené hasta el borde mi copa de vino. Necesitaría algo más fuerte para soportar tanta chorrada...quizás la abuela siga guardando esa botella de whisky en el minibar del despacho...

.-¿Que clase de local tienes en Camden?.- preguntó Nana con el rostro frío e inalterable que tanto me divertía...cuando no iba dirigido a mi , claro.-

.-Un restaurante.- se apresuró a contestar Emmet.-

Já! nenaza...

Rosalie lo miró extrañada..¿que clase de hombre adulto , mentiría a su abuela sobre la clase de club que su novia , tambien mayor de edad regentaba?...

.-Bueno...más bien es un pub...-corrigió Rosalie reprochando a Emmet con la mirada..- Es un local nocturno. Nada raro.- añadió al ver el gesto reprobatorio de mi abuela.- Se sirven copas , se escucha musica en directo...a ver...es...-

La mirada de Rosalie iba de mi abuela a Emmet , a Nessie y finalmente a mi.

Estaba buscando alguna clase de ayuda por nuestra parte. No tenia pensado abrir la boca. Cada uno libra sus propias batallas y además. Mientras la conversación se centre en ella...más tranquilo me dejarán a mi.

.-En fin...- exclamó mi abuela cortando el más que pobre discurso de Rose.- Asi que debo...agradecer a Isabella...que mi querido nieto haya encontrado a su...¿media naranja?.- el tono de mi abuela sonó a burla .-

.-Ella nos presentó.- admitió mi hermano lanzándole miradas de súplica a Nana para que dejase a Rosalie respirar un poco...¡esto es tan divertido!...-

.-¿Quien demonios es Isabella?.- preguntó mi tío y padre de Nessie.-

.-Es una chica encantadora a la que le he alquilado el piso del centro.- explicó mi abuela.- Es una chica muy _decente_.- dijo mirando a Rose.- y muy educada.-

.-Bella es un amor.- Concordó la rubia sin ninguna clase de rabia en la voz.-

.-Es pintora.- continuó mi abuela.- Pero por desgracia todavía no he podido ver ninguno de sus trabajos. ¿Tu has tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo Edward?.- me preguntó. Solo negué con la cabeza.- Es una lástima, estoy segura de que tiene mucho talento...tiene manos de artista-

No pude evitar soltar una perversa sonrisilla...mi abuela no sabía bien...el arte de Bella al usar sus manos...-

.-¿Pintora?.- preguntó mi padre con desprecio rompiendo la maravillosa brubuja de paz y tranquilidad en la que se había sumergido el comedor.- ¿Y ha expuesto sus cuadros en algun lugar ?.-

.-Bueno...ha vendido un par de obras el año pasado...y está trabajando en algo interesante ahora mismo...pero es que la vida del artista es muy complicada...no es suficiente tener talento, tambien hay que tener suerte.- expuso Rosalie.-

.-Mi querida niña.- prosiguó Cralisle con su cara de hijo de puta.- La suerte se la crea uno mismo. Puedo entender que tu amiga , que todavía es joven , intente vivir el sueño de su vida intentando hacer hermosos dibujos que despues nadie colgará en sus paredes...- apreté los puños con fuerza. ¿quien coño se creía que era para juzgarla?.- Pero llegará un día, en el que se dé cuenta de que los sueños, son solo eso. Y que en la vida real , lo que hace falta para poder mantenerse es un trabajo serio.-

.-Bueno...con el debido respeto señor Cullen...yo no creo que lo que mi amiga hace , no sea serio.-

.-Vamos a ver Rosalie...tú , por ejemplo. Tienes un negocio. Eres tu propia jefa. Gracias a tu esfuerzo y a tu determinación has conseguido crear una estabilidad en tu vida. Quizás soñabas con ser cantante o incluso modelo , y no creo que tuvieses problemas para conseguirlo , eres una chica preciosa.- en ese momento deseé vomitar sobre el plato de ensalada que degustaba mi padre.- Pero al final te decantaste por lo practico , lo necesario...lo real. Dime querida...¿cuanto mejor vives tú , con tus ingresos que tu amiga Bella con sus dibujillos?.-

No lo aguanté más.

.-¿Todo se resume a eso? .- murmuré conteniendo mi ira.- ¿Dices que es más _digno_ , más..._maduro_ el tener un trabajo con horario fijo que solo te reporte ingresos aunque dejes de lado tu propia satisfacción personal?...no digo que sea tu caso Rose , pero...¿que tiene de malo que Bella dibuje si es lo que realmente le gusta y si además es buena en ello?.-

.-No todo en esta vida se resume a hacer cosas que a uno le gusten Edward.- rugió mi padre. Pero esta vez no me dió miedo enfrentarme a él. Estaba muy cabreado. Llevaba días asi , desde que Bella había decidido ignorarme Y por si eso fuera poco , ahora viene mi padre jodiendo y criticándola . Sabía que solo lo hacía por que pensaba que el caso de Bella era como el mio y que criticandola a ella , tambien me criticaba a mi...pero ya no se trataba de eso. Yo puedo soportar perfectamente que me ponga podre por seguir mi sueño y dejar la carrera para dedicarme a la fotografía, estoy acostumbrado a sus berrinches .Pero lo que no iba a pemitir era que tambien cuestionase a Bella.- En esta vida hace falta preparación. Si tiene facilidad para la pintura ¡estupendo! que pinte...si es lo que a ella le gusta que se dedique a ello en su tiempo libre, pero para vivir, para mantenerse , hace falta algo más sólido que seguir un impulso ; por que las facturas , mi querido hijo ,no se pagan a base de sueños.-

.-¿Sabías que Bella habla perfectamente el Italiano? ¿Sabías que trabaja como guía del museo? No la juzgues solo por que no vive como tú. Ella sola se mantiene, trabaja en lo que le gusta y paga sus facturas rigurosamente...¿me equivoco?.- pregunté a mi abuela quien asintió con gesto divertido.- Es una chica encantadora , lista , inteligente , preciosa y divertida. Vive sola y lejos de su familia y estoy seguro de que tiene potencial de sobra como para poder dedicarse a algo suficientemente remunerado...pero no quiere y eso papá, para mi es digno de admiración...hay gente , que solo sirve para llevar una vida simple, unos con más lujos que otros. Se levantan temprano , van a sus trabajos _serios_ , se pasan el día amargados por que en realidad no les gustan y solo lo hacen por que se supone que es lo correcto...y luego está la gente que se arriesga , la gente que lucha por lo que quiere...la gente que vive...Bella es de esa clase de gente...y para mi...es la que realmente merece la pena...-

.-_Amén...- _susurró Rosalie.-

Terminé mi exposición y me meti un pedazo de pan en la boca solo para lograr impedir que el torrente de insultos que amenzaban con salir a borbotones de mis labios se quedasen en su sitio. Mi abuela me posó la mano sobre el muslo y me dió un leve apretón. No supe como interpretarlo , pero me sentí mejor, más tranquilo , protegido.

Mi padre me miraba con el ceño fruncido desde el otro lado de la mesa. Poco me importó, si le habia parecido mal lo que habia dicho era su problema.

Él no era el más indicado para criticar el modo de vida de nadie y muchísimo menos el de Bella.

La comida , a partir de ese moemtno se desarrolló mas tranquilamente. Nessie lideró la conversación todo el rato , haciendo las delicias de los presntes con anécdotas de sus clases de arte dramático. Cosa que mi padrer tampoco veía con buenos ojos, aunque no comentó nada al respecto.

Para cuando la comida terminó ,suspiré aliviado y corri escaleras arriba en busca de mi teléfono.

Despues de la pelea con mi padre, mi ansiedad había aumentado hasta hacerme explotar.

Necesitaba hablar con ella , orila reir o por lo menos escuchar algunos de sus ácidos comentarios acerca de lo _mamón_ que soy por dejarle ochocientas llamadas perdidas en el buzón...

Abrí la puerta de la habitación tan fuerte que casi arranco el marco.

Mi teléfono estaba sobre la cama.

Lo cogí con ilusión , como cuando abres los paquetes de regalo el dia de tu cumpleaños , suponiendo que bajo ese papelito hortera estará lo que llevas esperando que te regalen siempre.

Desbloqueé la pantalla con dedos temblorosos y lo vi.

Mi regalo de navidad.

BELLA.

CUATRO LLAMADAS PERDIDAS.

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

.-¿A quién llamas?.-

.-¿Eh?.- mi amiga Charlotte , estaba apoyada en el respaldo de mi silla , espiándome sin ninguna clase de disimulo.- A nadie.-mentí.-

.-¿A nadie?.- preguntó burlona.- y dime ¿es guapo , ese nadie?.-

Yo reí y me giré hacia ella.

En un principio no tenía pensado hablarle de Edward...en realidad no tenía pensado mencionárselo a ninguno de mis amigos...pero pensándolo mejor. Charlotte , no le conocia y confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para pedirle que no se lo contase a Leah , además...estaba deseando hablar de él...

Le pedí que guardase silencio y me levanté a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

.-Uuhhhh...¿es un secreto?.- preguntó entre risas.-¡me encantan los secretos!.-

.-Tienes que prometer que no se lo contarás a nadie , ni siquiera a Leah.- le advertí.-

.-¿Por qué?.-

.-Por que no quiero que nadie lo sepa...es...complicado.-

.-¿Por qué?¿es narcotraficante o algo así?.- negué con la cabeza riendome de las ocurrencias de mi amiga.-

.-Es peor...- me burlé.-

.-Ummmm ¿asesino?.- bromeó.-

.-Peor , mucho peor...-

.-Joder Bella me estas asustando...¡oh dios mio!, no será inspector de hacienda...créeme , yo tampoco lo contaría si fuese asi...- se burló llevandose las manos al pecho.-

.-No es inspector de hacienda.-

.-¿Entonces?.-

.-Es es un gilipollas...-bromeé soltando un suspiró.- No quiero que nadie sepa que me acuesto con un gilipollas.-

.-¿Pòr que no? hazme caso Bella, si cada una de nosotras ocultase a sus amigas los gilipollas con los que nos hemos acostado...-

.-Ya pero esto es diferente. Edward y yo...no empezamos con buen pie. él me hacia la vida imposible , yo se la hacia a él...y me divertía , era un buen juego...y jamás pensé que caería pero... .-

.-Pero caiste y ahora te da vergüenza admitir que el tío al que has puesto a parir te vuelve completamente loca.-

Mordí mi labio mientras asentía con la cabeza.

.-¿Ves? no era tan dificil, ya lo has admitido . Ahora quiero detalles.-

Le conté a Charlotte todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Edward y yo nos conocimos. Escuchó la historia atentamente , interrumpiéndome cuando quería que detallase más la terminé me miraba con una sonrisa burlona...

.-¿Qué? , ¿Qué opinas?.- pregunté.-

.-Que tenías razón. Es un gilipollas.- dijo terminando en una gran carcajada.-

.-Ya te avisé.-

.-Pero admito que el chico tiene gancho. No lo conozco y me ha embaucado hasta a mi.-

.-Es...un gilipollas encantador.-

.-¿Y a que esperas? llámalo.-

.-Ya lo he hecho , pero no me contesta. Seguramente esta mosqueado por que apenas he hablado con él estos días y ahora pretende castigarme con indiferencia.-

.-Pues insiste. Insiste hasta que conteste...Bella , si ese tío es tal y como tú me lo has descrito...estoy segura de que tendrás una larga fila de _zorrones _dispuestas a arrebatártelo...¿quieres llevarte una sorpresita cuando llegues a casa y veas que ya no esta disponible?.-

.-¿Tú crees?...tampoco es lo que lo haya visto con muchas chicas desde que lo conozco...- argumenté simplemente para reconfortarme a mi misma.-

.-Mucho peor, eso significa que es discreto...no te arriesgues, hazme caso.-

Volví a presionar la tecla de rellamada pero me salió de nuevo el buzón.

Con un suspiro lancé el teléfono sobre la cama.

.-Quizás ya es tarde.- dramaticé.- Igual ya se cansó de esperar mi llamada.-

.-Bella , cariño. Puede que él sea extremadamente sexy...pero tú lo eres tambien. No hagas caso a lo que te dije, seguramente tiene el teléfono en silencio o se lo olvidó en el coche...- la miré esceptica.- ¿que? esas cosas pasan. No te preocupes, en menos de lo que imaginas este teléfono estará sonando.-

Y como si hubiese lanzado un hechizo al viento o invocado alguna fuerza telefónica sobrenautal , la musiquilla de mi teléfono comenzó a sonar...

.-¡Dios es él!.- exclamé repentinamente histérica. Charlotte me miró sonriendo.-

.-Pues contestale.- rió.-

Intentando templar mis nervios, coji el teléfono , solté todo el aire de mis pulmones y apreté el botoncito verde.

.-Hola.-

Del otro lado de la linea no se escuchó ningún sonido.

.-¿Hola? Edward...¿eres tú?.-

_.-Si si , soy yo...- _oh dios mio querido...-

.-¿y por qué no contestas?.- pregunté.-

.-_Perdona , es que estaba intentando salir del shock que me produce oir tu voz despues de tanto tiempo.-_ comentó mordaz.-

.-No seas bobo.- le respondi melosa.- ya te explique que casi no tenia tiempo para llamarte...pero lo he hecho ¿no? más vale tarde que nunca.-

.-_Ya empezaba a pensar que estabas pasando de mi_.- su voz sonaba molesta.-

.-No , no estaba pasando de ti...-

Mi a miga Charlotte se sento a mi lado y pegó la oreja al teléfono.

.-_Bueno pues ya que por fin te has dignado a marcar mi número...al menos cuentame algo, ¿como te esta yendo?.-_

.-Muy bien. Mis padres han firmado una especie de tregua para reunirse en casa de mi abuelo. Todos estamos aqui , mis primos , mis tios , amigos...nos lo estamos pasando genial.¿que tal te va a ti?.-

_.-Te echo de menos.-_

¡Dios!.

Mi corazón se saltó dos latidos y toda mi habitación se tiñó de color rosa.

Charlotte me miró sonriente.

.-Tiene una voz muy sexy.- murmuró. La mandé callar con un gesto de la mano -

.-Yo tambien tengo ganas de verte.- admití. No era mentira. Desde el primer momento en el que lo perdi de vista , me di cuenta de que no habria sido capaz de pasar la noche de fin de año sin él. En el caso de que no me hubiese obligado a volver a casa, yo lo habria hecho por decisión propia.- pero dime,¿te han hecho muchos regalos?¿habeis comido todos juntos?...-

_.-No a la primera, si a la segunda...Bella...vuelve pronto por favor...esto es un infierno.- _Yo estaba tan contenta que casi daba palmas con las orejas. Tenía que concentrarme en parecer normal, al menos mientras Charlotte estuviese escuchando..-

.-Venga ya Edward...no puede ser tan malo.-

_.-¿Que no puede ser tan malo? ya veremos que opinas cuando cenes con ellos en fin de año...-_

.-Eres tan quejica...-

_.- Si claro...pero no malgastemos el tiempo hablando mal de mi familia ...esperemos a que los conozcas y podamos criticarlos juntos... mejor hablame de ti ¿a ti te han hecho muchos regalos?.- _

.-Oh si...me han regalado unos pinceles nuevos...mi abuela me ha regalado calcetines.- le conté rodando los ojos.- y mi amiga Charlotte un pijama muy , muy sexy...- bromeé ganandome una risita por parte de mi amiga...-

_.-No me digas esas cosas Bells...- _se quejó en plan broma.-

.-¿Por qué no? es cierto...es rojo...y tiene puntillitas en el escote...- me reí por lo bajo ante los sonidos que Edward hacía al otro lado.-

Mi amiga Charlotte se levantó con cara de asco susurrando un "os dejo solos".

_.-Cambiemos de tema , por que todavía tengo que bajar a cenar con el batallón incordio y paso de que me vean empalmado.-_

.-¡Que cerdo eres!.- exclamé entre risas.- ¿en serio me echas de menos?.- pregunté sintiendome libre de hacer un poco el bobo con él, ya que Charlotte nos habia dejado solos.-

_.- ¿Tú a mi no?.-_

.-Claro...solo puedo dejar de pensar en ti cuando duermo...-

_.-¿Duermes bien?.-_ preguntó.-

.- Si. Mi abuela tiene una casa en el campo así que por las noches lo único que escuchas es a mi abuelo roncar, por lo demás es todo silencio...-

_.-¿Y como puedes dormir bien si no estas aqui conmigo?.- _lloriqueó, algo que se me hizo absolutamente encantador.-

.-Seamos sinceros Edward , si estuviese alli contigo , lo menos que haríamos seria dormir...-

_.-¿Y que hay de malo en eso?.-_

_.-_Absolutamente nada...- admití con una risa.-

_.-¿Entonces? vente ya Bella. Tus padres ya te han visto , ya te han dado tus regalos...¿que coño estas haciendo alli todavia?.- _bromeó.-

.-Es cierto.- dije siguiendole el juego.- tienes toda la razón. Ahora mismo me visto , cojo el avión y en dos horitas me tienes allí contigo, peleándome con tu familia por no ver lo increible que eres...-

_.-sí , tu tomatelo a broma. pero eso sería lo que haria una buena novia.-_

.-Ya edward, pero yo no soy tu novia.-

...Y el silencio se hizo .

¿Le habia parecido mal? ¿es que no pensaba él lo mismo? ¿será que si soy su novia y yo sin enterarme?

.-¿Edward?..- pregunté creyendo que me habia colgado.-

_.-Sigo aqui...-_suspiró_.-__.en fin...-__ ¿cuando decías que volvias?.- _preguntó cambiando de tema . Pero su tono ya no era el mismo.-

La habia cagado.

.-Vuelvo en cinco dias...- contesté dudando si seria capaz de aguantar tantos sin verlo.-

_.-Bueno...supongo que podré soportarlo...-_

.-¿Soportarlo?...mmmm andate con ojo Edward , es posible que te estes enamorando de mi.- repuse burlona para quitarle hierro al asunto.-

.-_No seas tan creída tía , no eres tan maravillosa como para conseguir algo tan dificil como enamorarme _.- bromeó recuperando el tono desenfadado que tanto me gusta.-

.-¿Perdona?.- grité fingiendo indignación.- soy muuuy maravillosa, es más. Soy tan maravillosa que hasta yo misma me asusto.-

.-_Si , si que asustas...pero no por ser maravillosa precisamente.-_

.-¡Oye!.- exclamé.- te quejas de mi, pero ese no seria un comentario digno de un buen novio...-

_.-Pero Bella...es que yo no soy tu novio ¿recuerdas?_.- escupió encubriendo con una sonrisa en la voz , la mala leche con la que en realidad queria repetir mis propias palabras.-

.-Cierto.-

Entendí perfectamente por que él habia parecido molesto cuando le dije que no era su novia. Al escuchar lo mismo de sus labios me senti fatal. Como una niña de quince años de la que pasa el chico por el que lleva loca desde la guardería.

A partir de ese momento la conversación fué distinta, como si por culpa de esa broma...algo se hubiese enfriado...

En cuanto colgamos el telefono con un simple. _Hablamos pronto_, tomé una decisión.

Mañana , despues de comer volvía a Londres.

Y así fué.

Les conté a mis padres una mierda de mentira que no se creería ni el pobre de Seth, que tenia 12 años y corrí al aeropuerto , donde me gasté más pasta de la que recuerdo haber ganado en este ultimo año,`para comprar el billete de avión.

Pero no pasa nada.

Estoy feliz, por que cuando llamé a Edward para decirle que volvía , dijo que me vendría a buscar al aeropuerto asi que si mis calculos no fallan , en cuestion de cinco segundos veré su preciosa carita aparecer tras las puertas...

Un segundo...

Dos segundos...

Tres , cuatro...

Cinco...

Cimnco y medio...

¿Pero donde coño se ha metido?.

Salí a la calle arrastrando mi maleta que iba repleta de bragas y calcetines , regalillo de mi abuela .

Decidí esperar mientras fumaba un cigarrillo...claro que cuando paso un cuarto de hora, comencé a impacientarme.

No solo por que el muy cabrón no habia llegado a su hora con un ramo de flores en los dientes y los brazos abiertos de par en par con lagrimillas en los ojos de alegría por verme...tambien por que hacia un frio de la ostia y estaba empezando a llover...

20 minutos más y empapada...cabrón..

Y yo que pensé que estaría alegre y feliz de verme...menuda idiota.

Cuando ya estaba contando las moneditas que me quedaban para intentar que un taxi me acercase al menos a la mitad del camino hacia mi casa.

Un coche que yo conocía bien frenó ante mi.

Emmet se bajo y me abrazo , mientras yo seguía preguntandome que narices hacia el aqui..

.-¿Que tal bella? te hemos echado de menos...- no fui capaz de contestar, seguia ausente.- Edward no pudo venir.-

La simple mencion de su nombre me hizo salir de mi estado de estupidez, fué algo bochornoso. Emmet sonrió.

.-Sé que habiais quedado en que vendria él, pero le llamaron del trabajo y no pudo.-

.-No te preocupes, en realidad prefiero que me lleves tú.- le menti con una sonrisa.- conduces mucho mejor que él.-

Emmet sonrió y me abrazo de nuevo. Despues metio mis maletas en el maletero y nos pusimos en camino.

.-Estas han sido unas navidades interesantes , ¿sabes?.- comento Emmet con alegría.-

.-¿Por?.-

.-No sé...presenté a Rosalie a mis padres...Edward volvió a casa...-

.-Me alegro, ¿que tal le fue a Rose?.-

.- Creo que bien , aunque tendré que esperar a que las fiestas pasen para escuchar lo que mi abuela tiene que decir.-

.-¿Han sido muy duros con tu hermano?.- pregunté. Me habia dejado un poco preocupada despues de la conversación que tuvimos. Calificar una reunión con tu familia como un infierno , definitivamente no era bueno.

Emmet sonrió con malicia .

.-Recuerdo que cuando eramos pequeños, mi padre nos daba mucho miedo...en realidad no miedo , pero si mucho respeto. Ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a llevarle la contraria por que sus sermones son un coñazo...pero un dia, mi padre pillo a Edward besandose con una niña que vestia... rollo gotico.- yo asenti cuando me miró para confirmarle que estaba siguiendo la historia, aunque no tenia ni idea de por que coño me la estaba contando...- Te podrás imaginar, que mi padre entro en cólera. No entendía como uno de sus hijos, a los que siempre mando a los mejores colegios podía interesarse por una chica asi...Edward escucho con estoicidad toooodo el rollo que le solto sobre lo que se esperaba de él y bla bla bla bla...hasta que se le inflaron los huevos y el sermón lo empezó a soltar él...que si era una chica genial, que si no podia ponerse a juzgarla solo por como se vistiese...- se quedó en silencio y yo a su lado con cara de pez..¿de que coño estaba hablando?.-

.-Y esto me lo cuentas por que...-

La risotada de Emmet no se hizo esperar.

.-No sé...me acordé. Edward estaba loco por esa chica, creo que fué su primer amor y la primera vez que se atrevió a llevarle la contraria a papá .-

.-No te sigo Emmet, en serio. No sé a que viene.- respondi riendo junto a él.-

.-En realidad me he acordado...por que Edward hizo algo parecido ayer, mientras comíamos.-

.-¿El qué?¿besarse con una gótica?.-

.-¡Que idiota eres!...no, ponerse como una fiera en el momento en el que mi padre comentó que quizás...tu profesion ...no era la que más futuro tenia en el mundo.-

Un momento...¿me defendió?

.-¿Me defendió?.- repeti en voz alta maravillada imaginando inmediatamente a Edward sobre su caballo blanco , blandiendo una espada desafiando a su padre a un duelo a muerte...

¡Qué! es una extraña fantasia, pero me lo imagine asi...-

.-Sip. Se puso como un energúmeno enumerando tus _muchísimas _cualidades...entre las que estaban...preciosa ...lista...inteligente...-

A medida que Emmet contaba...mis bragas caían más y más hasta el punto de que las perdi bajo la alfombrilla del deportivo de Emmet...¿en serio se habia enfrentado a su padre por mi? ¿en serio creía que era preciosa y lista e inteligente y...? y hablando de todo un poco ¿quien cojones era su padre para criticar mi trabajo? ¡pero si no me conoce!...

La risa de Emmet me despejó la mente y volvi al mundo real.

.- Joder Bella...Edward tiene razón...eres un libro abierto.-

.-No sé a que te refieres...-

.-Verás...cuando vi que Edward saltaba como un leon contra mi padre, me sorprendi , pero no le di mayor importancia. Despues, hoy cuando me llamo para decirme que el no podia venir y que si me importaba venir a recogerte...ya me parecio raro...¿por que lo llamaste a él para decirle que venias en vez de a Rose?Tu cara de decepción al verme aparecer hace un rato no tuvo precio...y ahora...cuando te he visto la sonrisa de bobita al decirte lo que habia dicho de ti...- rió con más ganas y yo me hundi en el asiento.- no te preocupes...no le diré nada a nadie ...ni si quiera mi hermano...-

Lo miré absolutamente abochornada deseando que el coche se separase en dos y mi mitad se desviase del camino de Emmet...

.-No se por que ocultais lo que sea que teneis...pero me voy a morir de risa en cuanto se enteren los demás...-volvio a reir-.¡ Leah va a matarte!

Llevé las manos a mi cara mientras Emmet no dejaba de reir...definiitvamente esto se complicaba...ya me estaba arrepintiendo de volver...¿quien me madaría a mi?...

* * *

Hola a tooodosss.

He tardado un pelín de más en actualizar, pero es que estas fechas son de muchíiisimo trabajo y no tenia tiempo de escribir ni un poquito.

Ahora ya han terminado asi que prosigo con la historia.

Hya que ver este Emmet, que es mucho más perceptivo de lo que nosotros pensábamos...¿y Edward? taaan rico ,pidiendole desesperadamente que vuelva...

En fin...¿que más decir?...Ah si. En estos últimos capis, hay una nueva trama que dará un giro a la historia...mi queridísima amiga **Shaolyn **, se dió cuenta a la primera de cuál era (taaaan lista)...¿os atreveis a intentar acertar con vuestras teorías?...

Y nada más , solo las gracias a todo el mundo. Al que lee , al que además de leer comenta. A los que tienen cuenta y a los que no , me encantan vuestros reviews.

Como siempre gracias a **Shaolyn** , que me ayuda mogollón con los capis y tambien quiero darle muchísimas gracias a mi grandisima amiga en el mundo **J Zapatito**...(nena, ya podíamos ir cambiando el nombre..) Por que sin sus locas ideas y su grandísimo apoyo, habría sido imposible darle forma desde el principio a 2º B así que..¡gracias **J**!

Y nada más, que espero que os guste. que espero que comenteis y que os espero donde siempre , en el 2ºB.

Besotes!

L.


	33. Chapter 33

Los personajes no me pertenecen , la historia sí es mia.

* * *

**BELLAPOV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Emmet me llevo a casa a dejar mi maleta...e inmediatamente después me arrastró en contra de mi voluntad a casa de Rose. Al parecer mi amiga , tenía temas serios que tratar conmigo...Más vale que fuese importante por que me moría de ganas de tomar un buen baño...

Emmet abrió la puerta de la casa de Rose y me hizo pasar delante. Me sorprendió que ya tuviese las llaves, pero no comenté nada. No sería yo quien se pusiese a juzgar los precoces comportamientos de mi mejor amiga con su novio.

El salón de Rose era un auténtico caos.

Vestidos sobre los sillones, faldas y zapatos por el suelo. Cazadoras y abrigos sobre las sillas...esto habría sido normal en mi casa, donde no vive un loca histérica del orden, pero ¿Rose?

Mi mejor amiga , es de la clase de personas que organizan los CD´s por orden alfabético , la ropa por gama de colores y los perfumes por temporadas de verano e invierno...si comes en su casa , te retirará el plato antes de que te lo termines , por que se pone nerviosa al ver la mesa llena de cosas...asi que cualquiera entendería mi cara de susto al entrar en lo que parecía el primer dia de rebajas de Walmart.

.-¿Rose?.- pregunté acojonada al ver a mi amiga revolviendo en una cajita llena de complementos.-

Rosalie levanto la mirada y la fijó en mi.

Estaba un poco desmejorada...al menos todo lo desmejorada que puede estar ella.

.-¡Bella!.- gritó .- Menos mal que estás aqui. Tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer.-

Yo me giré hacia Emmet que se encogió de hombros.

.-Lleva así todo el día.- susurró divertido.- Bueno señoritas...yo las dejo. Estoy seguro que tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar y muchas...¡que me voy!. Si necesitáis algo , ya sabeis mi número.-

Emmet salió a tal velocidad , que no le dio tiempo a ver la cara de puro pánico que le dediqué. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, me enfrenté a mi amiga y a los planes que supuestamente tanta importancia tenían...

.-Dios Bella , en serio, pensé que no llegarías nunca...me has hecho tanta falta estos días...¡ha sido horrible!.-

Inmeditamente me asusté pensando en lo que podría haberle pasado para que estuviese tan alterada. Ella solía ser una balsa de aceite.

.-Joder Rose, me asustas. ¿Qué pasa?.-

.-Solo te diré dos palabras...Esme Cullen...-

Enarqué una ceja y se me escapó una leve risilla.

.-¿Esme Cullen es la que te tiene así de histérica?¿La adorable ancianita con la que tengo un contrato de alquiler? ¿La abuela de Edw...de Emmet?.-

.-Si , tu ríete...pero no tienes ni idea de cómo es...-

.-¿Y tú si..?.-

.-Claro que lo sé. Emmet me invitó a comer el día de navidad a casa de _ella_.- no me pasó desapercibido el tono con el que dijo "ella".- Toda su familia estaba allí. Y todo iba perfecto hasta que ..._ella_ , se puso a hacerme preguntas con esa cara de rana ...asquerosa que tiene. Me miraba como si fuera poca cosa , como si fuera una golfa que intenta pervertir a su nieto .- rodé los ojos. A mi Esme me parecía una mujer encantadora , claro que solo había mantenido con ella un par de conversaciones .- No te haces una idea de lo fría que es. Te mira de una manera...parece que te esta arrancando la piel para descubrir si lo que llevas debajo es caro..._puta snob insoportable_...-

.-Vamos Rose...¿en serio fue así? reconoce que a veces eres un poquito susceptible...seguro que estabas nerviosa y que ...-

.-Habló mal de mi local.- ladró.-

Y no...no se puede hablar mal del local de Rosalie. Es un hecho . Es más, creo que debería ser el primero de los diez mandamientos...al menos si quieres llevarte bien con ella...

.-Seguro que no era su intención molestarte Rose...y de todos modos...¿explica eso que tengas la casa hecha una mierda?.-

Mi amiga se giró y soltó un suspiro.

.-En parte si...vuelvo a cenar con ellos el día de fin de año...estaba buscando un vestido tan espectacular que la dejase sin habla...pero no lo encuentro. Nada de lo que tengo es lo suficientemente bueno para la ..._abuela_...-

Y entonces caí en la cuenta...

Si Rosalie no es lo suficientemente buena para Esme...¿entonces que se supone que voy a parecerle yo?

¡Mierda!

.-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálida...- _¿pálida? mírame guapa es el color de la muerte_.- siéntate aquí...- Me guió hacia la única parte del sillón que estaba despejada y me senté.- ¿Que te pasa , es una bajada de tensión?.-

.-No estoy bien...es solo...yo también ceno en casa de los Cullen en fin de año.-

La veracidad de mis palabras casi me hace vomitar, por que no había pensado que tendría que causar buena impresión ante la familia de Edward. Sin embargo Rosalie se llevó la alegría de su vida , incluso se lanzó sobre mi sepultándome sobre los cojines y un par de zapatos..._claro hija de puta , seguro que a mi lado consigues impresionar el doble_.

.-¡Eso es genial!.- grito ella.-

.-¿Lo es?.-

.-Claro que lo es. Por que no estaré sola y por que tú puedes mandarla a freír espárragos por que no eres la novia de su nieto_.-...bueeenooo...-_

.-Pero es mi casera.- además del que si, es la abuela de mi ...no-novio. añadí para mis adentros.-

.-Mierda, es verdad...bueno , sigue siendo genial por que así tendré a alguien en la cena con quien poder criticar a la tía de Emmet .Usa un maquillaje que da miedo...-

A mi me importaba una mierda el maquillaje que usase la tía de Emmet , o la madre o la bisabuela...yo lo único que quería era un hada madrina , que me vistiese como a una princesa , para que Esme no se metiera conmigo , ni me mirase raro...

.-Rose...no tengo nada que ponerme.- dije con un lamento.-

.-Ni yo...¿vamos de compras?.-

.-Casi no me queda dinero para acabar el mes.- admití. Lo cierto es que me había gastado más de lo que podía en los regalos de navidad para mis padres , abuelos , Leah y Seth.

Pensé en comprarle algo a Edward , pero la tarjeta de credito dijo _basta_ , antes de que decidiese el qué...ya se lo pagaría en especies...

.-Bueno, puedo hacerte un préstamo.-

.-No. No pienso hipotecarme solo por un vestido.- Rosalie rodó los ojos.-

.-Venga tía. ¿Cuánto hace que no te das un capricho?. No tendrías que devolvérmelo ahora...además.-comenzó con mirada perversa.- estoy segura de que te interesaría mucho hacer que el padre de Emmet se trague sus palabras...-

Sabía que me estaba provocando para que aceptase el gastarme una cantidad desorbitada en un simple vestido . Emmet me había dicho algo sobre lo que su padre había comentado durante la comida...y aún así caí como una idiota.

.-¿Que dijo?.- pregunté.-

.-Dijo que debías ir pensando que tu profesión no es lo suficiente rentable como para vivir...que las facturas , no se pagan a base de sueños.-

.-Es un gilipollas.- afirmé.-

.-Estoy segura de que cree que no puedes comprarte un vestido carísimo con el poco sueldo que según él ganas...- sonreí ante la evidente falta de tacto de mi amiga..- Vamos Bells...- rogó dándome un toquecito con su hombro.- dejémosles sin habla.-

Media hora más tarde estábamos en el probador de Valentino, discutiendo acerca de lo mal que me sentaba el tono nude de un vestido precioso sobre el pálido color de mi piel.

.-Pues a mi me gusta.- me quejé cruzando los brazos enfurruñada.-

Rosalie sujetaba uno de color rosa palo en sus brazos mientras me lanzaba miradas de odio.

.-Quiero este.- gruñí con los ojos negó con la cabeza.-

.-No pienso dejarte el dinero para comprarte ese vestido.-

.-¿Qué?.- grité enfadada.- ¿Solo me vas a dejar el dinero si elijo lo que tú quieres?.-

.-No. Te dejaré el dinero para cualquier vestido que te guste...excepto para este..- yo bufé y me miré de nuevo en el espejo. Era un vestido precioso.-

.-Joder Bella. ¡Mírate bien!. Resalta lo pálida que eres...casi no se sabe donde acaba el vestido y empieza la piel...otra cosa...cariño...no tienes tetas para llenar el escote.- en ese momento le lancé rayos con los ojos.- ¿qué? no me mires así, sabes tan bien como yo que ese corte no te favorece...y además...-

.-Joder ¿hay más? por que no estoy segura de poder resistir mas halagos.- gruñí.-

.-Te hace gorda.-

Bueno señores y esta se hace llamar mi mejor amiga.

.-Rose...vete a tomar un poquito por el culo anda...-

.-No te enfades...sabes que tengo razón.- Se colocó detrás de mi agarrandome los hombros, mientras ambas observábamos mi imagen en el espejo.- Quiero que el padre de Edward se trague todo lo que dijo , quiero que lo dejes tan impresionado que crea que eres una diosa, Una venus salida del cuadro de Velazquez.-

.-Botticelli.- corregí.-

.-Como sea...quiero que flipe, que alucine por colores y Bella...este no es el vestido...-

Miré por última vez el precioso vestido en el espejo. Rosalie me había convencido, evidentemente. ¿Quién coño se lo pondría después de que tu mejor amiga resalte todos los defectos que _supuestamente_ acentúa este preciosísimo vestido de seda salvaje con escote en uve?...en fin...quizás, si algún día me caso...no , eso ni de broma.

.-Prueba con este.- prosiguió ella como si diese igual que yo me sintiese fea y gorda despues de sus consejos. Estaba segura de que ya no me gustaría ningún vestido.-

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde y con el amor propio hecho mierda, me probé el último traje. Uno dorado que no me gustaba demasiado pero que Rose se empeñó en que me pusiese .

.-No ése tampoco.-

.-¡Joder Rose!.- me quejé tirando de las mangas del vestido para quitármelo.-

.-Venga Bella. No te desanimes, todavía hay muchos modelos...-

.-No , paso Rose...quiero irme a casa.-

.-Ni de broma, necesito encontrar mi vestido...he visto unos cuantos por ahí fuera...-

Estupendo.

No solo yo no he encontrado mi vestido...si no que ahora voy a tener que ver como la mujer más hermosa del mundo , que casualmente es mi amiga, está estupenda enfundada en cualquiera de los que hay en esta mierda de tienda...Al menos podía consolarme pensando que cuando llegase su turno de probar modelitos yo podría aprovechar para comentar de modo sutil , lo mucho que le habían ancheado las caderas últimamente...

¡DIECISIETE!

Diecisiete vestidos se ha probado y no ha habido ninguno que no pareciese confeccionado a su medida...joder, por que la quiero un montón pero en realidad era para matarla.

La frase "que mal repartido está el mundo" la creó alguna tía que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse con Rosalie en ropa interior.

.-¿Qué te parece este?.- preguntó enfundada en un increíble modelo de color amarillo , con un escote que quitaba el hipo y que me hacía babear incluso a mi.-

¿Qué decir?...¿qué está increible? ¿que haría a cualquiera que la viese quedarse bizco?¿qué por favor no se lo comprase para no dejarme quedar mal?...

.-Estás preciosa Rose.- admití . Por que cualquier cosa negativa que pudiese decir habría sido mentira-.

a mí no me convence...déjame ese otro .- pidió señalando un modelo que estaba colgado en una percha.-

Rodando los ojos a sus espaldas, me levanté para dárselo y entonces el mundo se paró ante mi.

Era negro...de seda .El corte era de un solo hombro , decorado por una flor en el mismo tono .Un vestido de cóctel , que estaba segura se ceñía al cuerpo como una segunda piel , sin quedar chabacano , conservando perfectamente el aire elegante que yo necesitaba...Era impresionante. Ese era el que debería llevar yo. Los plisados de la tela, cubrírian perfectamente esos pequeños defectillos abdominales míos. El largo, justo por encima de las rodillas, era el que más me favorecía...Joder, ¡ése era mi vestido!

Sin embargo tuve que ver como de mis manos pasaba a las de Rosalie.

Casi lloré al ver como metía los brazos entre esa suavísima tela y cuando vi como se deslizaba sobre sus curvas...quise matarla.

Cuando por fin se abrochó el hombro y se giró hacia mi, se quedó de piedra...supongo que al ver la tortuosa expresión de mi cara...

.-¿Tan mal me queda?.- preguntó y yo me vi tentada a decirle que sí. Que estaba fatal , que la hacía gorda , fea y fofa y todas las cosas malas que se me pasasen por la cabeza. Por que la verdad es que yo , quería ese vestido..- ¿Bella?...¿te gusta o no?.-

.-Rose...-comencé.- ¿Tú...cuánto me quieres?.- Rosalie rodó los ojos con media sonrisa.-

.-¿Qué pasa Bells?.- y ya no me contuve más.-

.-Dios Rose...te juro que no te lo pediría si no fuera por que creo que me volveré loca...- enarcó una ceja esperando.- quiero ese vestido.-

.-¿Qué vestido?¿este?.- preguntó señalándose. Yo solo asenti.- ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes de que me lo pusisese?.- añadió comenzando a desabrocharlo.- Póntelo tú, veamos cómo te queda...-

Como un guante.

No habría otra forma de describir como me sentaba el maravilloso Valentino que tenia puesto.

Todo en él me favorecía.

Estaba tan contenta, que ni me mareé en cuanto vi la etiqueta con las cuatro cifras del precio impresas en color rojo.

Si ese vestido iba a propiciar una buena relación entre Esme Cullen , alias "Ella" y yo, merecía la pena. Aunque tuviese que trabajar día y noche para poder devolverle el dinero a Rose.

.-Joder Isabella. Es tuyo. Quédatelo. Es más, te lo regalo.- comencé a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.- Ni una palabra Bella. No te he regalado nada por navidad , así que te quedas el vestido, no me debes nada.-

Discutí con ella durante media hora.

Mientras me quitaba el vestido. Mientras Rosalie lo pagaba , también mientras lo empaquetaban en una de esas fundas que ya de por sí , eran mas caras que toda la ropa que llevaba yo puesta , y también mientras salíamos de la tienda y nos metíamos en otra.

Tras darle el coñazo a Rose un rato y después de que ella me mandase a la mierda unas cuantas veces, por fin encontró su vestido.

Era un Elie Saab , largo hasta los pies con escote en uve...claro ella sí tenía unos buenos _melones_ con los que llenarlo. El color era beig con brillos dorados y la verdad es que le sentaba de cine.

Por fin , llegué a casa después de patearme todas las tiendas del centro. Guardé la funda del vestido dentro del armario con cuidado de que no se arrugase y me fuí al baño para ir preparando la bañera...no pensaba salir de allí al menos en dos horas.

La espuma casi me cubría por completo. Había vaciado toda la cajita de sales de baño que me había regalado Leah en mi último cumpleaños. Olían a Jazmín. Masajeé mis piernas , hinchadas tras la frenética tarde de compras. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos...

Era una maravilla el estar de nuevo en casa. No es que no disfrute de mis padres, pero siempre he sido muy independiente y aunque adoro a mi familia , no puedo permitirme estos momentos de soledad que para mí , son imprescindibles. Lo que más me gustaba de vivir sola , es que no tienes esa constante presión de sentirte observada...no como yo ahora mismo, que podía notar perfectamente la fuerza de dos ojos verdes recorriéndome con la mirada desde la puerta...

.-¿Tienes pensado acercarte a besarme o vas a quedarte ahí parado como un idiota?.- Pregunté todavía con los ojos cerrados.-

Supe el momento preciso en el que se coló en mi casa , gracias a su perfume.

Fresco, elegante, sexy ...vamos, como él.

Al ver que no contestaba ni hacia el más mínimo movimiento abrí un ojo.

Allí estaba.

Increíblemente guapo. Apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante y ésa más que sugerente sonrisa de lado.

Tenía el pelo revuelto , La camisa remangada y jugueteaba con la corbata entre sus dedos...

.-¿No vas a decirme ni hola?.- pregunté con un falso puchero.-

Entonces sonrió.

.-Solo si me haces un sitio ahí dentro...-

Mi respuesta fué sacar una pierna de debajo del agua y apoyarla sobre el borde de la bañera...a buen entendedor...

No hizo falta más, en cuanto me di cuenta Edward se metía dentro de la bañera con ropa y todo.

.-¿Qué haces?.- pregunté entre risas.-

.-Me diste permiso.- respondió divertido haciendo fuerza contra mí y logrando alcanzar con uno de sus besos mi cuello.-

.-Pero pensé que te quitarías la ropa antes.-

.-No seas impaciente...-se burló besándome los labios y dándome un apretón en el muslo mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas.-

Lo tenía aqui conmigo y eso era lo único que me importaba. Si él quería meterse vestido en una bañera en la que difícilmente cabe una persona sola , como para más meternos dos , yo no tenía ningún problema.

Comenzó a acariciarme la pantorrilla mientras yo Besaba sus labios.

.-¿Me vas a decir cómo has entrado en mi casa o no quiero saberlo?.- susurré contra su boca.-

Una risa baja salió de sus labios...labios que me encantaba besar .

.-No quieres saberlo . Hazme caso.-

.-Te he echado de menos...- ronroneé en el preciso instante en que él colaba una mano entre mis piernas. No pude evitar el gemido que se me escapó...la situación era demasiado erótica como para no dejarme llevar.

Mi cuerpo siempre reaccionaba a sus caricias desde el primer momento , y él lo sabía.

Profundizó el beso y casi me ahoga por que se emocionó demasiado y hundió mi cabeza bajo el agua.

En cuanto recuperé el oxigeno comencé a reir...y él conmigo.

.-Lo siento ¿estás bien?.- preguntó sujetándome la cabeza con las manos y besándome la frente.-

.-Si , estoy bien.- contesté todavía entre risas.- pero será mejor que salgamos de la bañera si no queremos que uno de los dos termine herido.-

.-Ni lo sueñe señorita...no logrará librarse de mí tan pronto...- bromeó agarrando mis piernas y abriéndolas todo lo que el ancho de la bañera le permitía.-

.-Si no quiero .- me quejé entre risas.- , eres tú el que intenta ahogar...¡me!.-

El aire salió con fuerza de mis pulmones, en el momento en el que Edward (no sé exactamente cómo) me penetró.

¡Joder! ¿cuándo coño se sacó los pantalones?

Me quedé inmóvil de la impresión . No es que me hubiese lastimado...yo estaba lista para recibirle...pero no me lo esperaba en absoluto...aunque ahora que lo pienso...¡dios! ¿a qué coño está esperando para empezar a moverse...?

Besó mi hombro, mi clavícula, mi cuello...mordió con absoluta lentitud mi mandívula mientras mis caderas se impulsaron hacia él buscando más fricción. Edward detuvo mi movimiento apoyando fuertemente una mano sobre mi.

.-Shhhhh...tranquila preciosa...con calma..- sus susurros en vez de tranquilizarme , estaban consiguiendo ponerme frenética. ¿Cómo conseguía permanecer dentro de mi cuerpo sin moverse?. Pedí a base de jadeos un poquito más de acción, pero al no conseguírlos , me rendí y opté por dejarme llevar . A ver que quería hacer él...

Durante un rato , continuó torturándome de manera vil y perversa a base de besos , lametones en el cuello y gemidos roncos. Jamás había escuchado un sonido más sugerente que el gemido de Edward.

Saqué los brazos de dentro del agua y comencé a quitarle la camisa. Estaba guapísimo con ella , pero ahora mismo no hacia mas que entorpecer.

.-Vas a estropear toda la ropa.- susurré junto a su oído mientras le quitaba la camisa empapada y la tiraba al suelo.-

.-No te preocupes...es de Emmet.- Sonrió y yo solté una pequeña carcajada que fué interrumpida por su lengua dentro de mi boca.

Las caricias por fin se volvieron más rudas , más sexuales.

Edward puso sus manos sobre mis nalgas y me abrió un poco más , de modo que se adentró más profundamente.

.-Joder como te he echado de menos...- susurró con una sonrisa en la voz.-

A partir de ese momento comenzó a moverse.

¡Jesús! Yo sí que le había echado de menos.

Mientras él embestía sin descanso , yo me agarré del borde de la bañera para evitar escurrírme hacia abajo , claro que habría sido difícil teniendo en cuenta que Edward me tenía agarrada con mano de acero.

Este tío era estupendo...Edward se alejó de mi y se levantó para finalmente quitarse los restos de ropa que todavía cubrían su cuerpo. Desde mi posición, tenía una más que perfecta vista del estupendo _ejemplar_ que tenía entre las piernas. Me di cuenta entonces de que jamás, en lo que llevábamos de relación , me había animado a besarle en algún lugar que no fuesen sus labios, su cuello o su pecho...y lo cierto es que me moría de ganas de probar...

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo y antes de que Edward se diese cuenta, agarré su miembro y comencé a dejar un dulce sendero de besos desde la base hasta a punta. Miré hacia arriba para ver su reacción y me maravillé al ver que tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás , y las manos apretadas en puños.

Rocé con mi lengua la parte más sensible , ganándome un ronco gemido que me hizo palpitar. Mucho más segura de que estaba realizando un buen trabajo, lo introduje todo dentro de mi boca...bueno , todo , todo... no. Tampoco es que sea una de esas actrices porno que pueden abarcar el mango de una escoba sin sufrir ni una simple arcada. Introduje la mitad ; y eso , si me dejaba guiar por los quejiditos que Edward emitía, parecía más que suficiente.

Incrementé la velocidad ayudada por la mano de Edward , que había migrado desde unos de sus costados , hasta la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

Sus gemidos aumentaban en fecuencia y en volumen. Lo que indicaba que debía de estar cerca...he aqui una duda existencial...cuando ese momento llegue..¿qué hago? No pienso tragármelo ni de broma...

Gracias a Dios no me hizo falta darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Edward me detuvo , separándose de mi y manteniendo un gesto de concentración absoluta durante unos segundos...

.-Ufff...estuvo cerca...- comentó con una sonrisa. Supe perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo. Iba a decirle que no se preocupase, que ya se ocuparía más tarde de mi , cuando me cojió bajo los brazos ayudándome a levantarme y me hizo salir de la bañera.

Decir que lo _encharcamos_ todo es quedarse corto, pero es que estaba siendo todo tan erótico...

Terminó de quitarse los pantalones (tarea que yo antes habia interrumpido) y se giró hacia mi con mirada pícara. A continuación me empujó boca abajo ,contra el ó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, llegando a mi pecho y apretando con fuerza mis pezones. Se me escapó un leve lloriqueo , mezcla de excitación y dolor...no siempre , pero en ocasiones esa combinación es increíble.

Sentía su erección contra mis nalgas . Llegados a este punto no podía pensar con claridad ni lo que estaba haciendo , ni lo que quería que hiciese. Edward elevó mi cadera para asi poder meter su mano entre mis piernas y buscar mi más que palpitante sexo , que gritaba clemencia.

Presioné aún más las nalgas contra él , moviendome en círculos al ritmo de sus caricias. Su errática respiración , golpeaba mi cuello y sus dientes mordisqueaban el lobulo de mi oreja. Yo estaba a punto de colapsar de tanto placer.

Llevé mi mano hasta detrás de su cabeza, para atraer su boca hacia mi y poder besarle . Su lengua abrió mis labios con fuerza. Ambos estábamos un poco fuera de control.

Abandonando el beso , tomó mis caderas firmemente con una mano , mientras con la otra abría mis piernas para facilitar su intrusión. No tardé en notar como la punta de su miembro se colaba en mi cuerpo.

Me contraje un poco al notar una leve quemazón , probablemente producida por la repentina penetración de antes. Edward se detuvo y me brindó un millar de caricias sobre el _botón del placer _, para favorecer la lubricación ; en menos de dos segundos , entraba y salia de mi interior con una facilidad pasmosa, derritiéndome con cada estocada.

Sabía perfectamente que punto tocar, que tecla apretar...conocía mi cuerpo incluso mejor que yo misma.

Mi orgasmo fué el primero en estallar , mis gritos hicieron eco en el cuarto de baño y Edward me siguió inmediatamente terminando dentro de mi..

Se desplomó sobre mi espalda , besando la parte trasera de mi hombro . Sus manos todavía me sotenían , de no ser así , ahora mismo estaría espatarrada en medio del suelo .

Seguramente, en mitad de nuestro_...fogoso _encuentro debí de agarrar el tubo del dentifríco, por que mi mano y el lavabo estaban llenos de la pringosa pasta mentolada...y a mi se me dió por reir.

Por que el baño estaba hecho una mierda, el agua del suelo amenazaba con llegar al pasillo . Había terminado la pasta de dientes al apretar el tubo y Edward me estaba aplastando contra el mueble...pero no recuerdo haber sido más feliz jamás.

...

Dos horas más tarde , Edward y yo , luchábamos contra nuestra incompetencia al intentar comer con palillos chinos , un arroz tres delicias.

.-¿Y dices que esto se come así?.- pregunté con el regazo lleno de granitos de arroz, mientras intentaba , inútilmente conseguir meterme más de uno en la boca.-

.-No , lo estás haciendo mal.- me dijo.- Tienes que ponerlo asi ¿ves?.- Con cara chulesca me mostro como se hacía, fallando estrepitosamente al tirarlos todos sobre el suelo.-

.-Ya veo...se nota que sabes lo que haces.- respondí mordaz levantándome a por un par de tenedores.- Toma maestro.- me burlé ofreciéndole uno.- Creo que asi evitaremos ensuciar mi casa más todavía.-

Me envió una sonrisita pícara, seguro que recordando la sesión de limpieza que tuvimos despues de nuestro arranque de pasión. Tres cuartos de hora, tardamos en secar toda el agua y en limpiarlo todo.

.-Por cierto.- dije masticando por fin algo de cena.- Emmet dijo que no me pudiste recoger en el aeropuerto por algo sobre una entrevista de trabajo...-

En ese momento Edward abrió los ojos de una cuarta y tragó de golpe el monton de arroz que se había metido en la boca.

.-Joder , es verdad. ¡Casi me olvido de contártelo!.- Su estado , que tras nuestra sesión de mimos había sido de absoluta relajación, paso a ser eufórico. Hablaba sin parar y gesticulaba exageradamente. Yo estaba empezando a dudar si tenía ante mi a un tío o a una marioneta.

.-Bella, no te lo vas a creer. Me han ofrecido un proyecto de puta madre. Me han encargado la campaña publicitaria de una marca de ropa interior...dudo que la conozcas por que desde que estás conmigo el uso de tus bragas se ha reducido considerablemente...-

Rodé los ojos divertida. Tenía razón. Desde que habíamos empezado nuestra no-relación , mis pobres bragas se tiraban más tiempo en el cajón o en el suelo , que cubriendo mi cuerpo.

.-No seas cerdo y cuentame más.-

.-Vale. Es una empresa nueva. Hace poco que estan en el mercado , asi que han pedido una buena publicidad. Necesitan una especie de empujoncito y mis jefes han decidido que soy el indicado para dárselo.-

.-Dios Edward , eso es genial.- exclamé orgullosa.- Eso significa que confían mucho en ti.-

.-Lo sé. Estoy un poco acojonado por que quiero que todo salga quiero decepcionarles...tengo que hacer algo que atraiga, algo tan llamativo que consiga que todo el mundo quiera ponerse un tanga...- reí ante su ridícula ocurrencia.-

.-¿Y ya has pensado en algo?.- pregunté intentando alejar de mi mente la imagen de algunos de mis conocidos en ropa interior.-

.-Si. De hecho ya he hablado con un par de personas para que me ayuden con los materiales que unas fotos que ser algo sumamente sensual , pero fino al mismo clase pero con un toque canalla...-

.-No me extraña que te hayan encargado a ti este trabajo, te describe a la perfección.- comenté con sonrisa encantada y ojillos soñadores. Edward tambien me miraba , con un gesto que oscilaba entre burlón y tímido.-

.-Joder Bella...¡tía estas loca por mi!.-

Ambos reimos. Tenia razón.

Estaba loca por él , no tenia sentido negarlo.

Me encantaba su manera de ser , un tanto sus momentos encantadores y sus arrebatos idiotas...era una persona un tanto compleja, como un enigma...¡si! Edward Cullen es un enigma...al que siempre es una delicia descifrar.

.-¡Que idiota eres!...-rezongué con fingido enfado.- A ver , ¡me tienes en ascuas!. Cuéntame como lo vas a hacer.-

.-Vale. Ponte en situación...Un jardín...me gustaría que predominasen los tonos fríos...teniendo en cuenta las fechas en las que estamos...he pensado en un jardín nevado. Un bosque quizás. Los árboles cubiertos por la escarcha...alguna que otra estalactita por aqui y por alla...- Los ojitos le brillaban mientras hacía gestos con las manos intentando trasladar su idea a mi cabeza...¡Como puede ser tan sexy!.- Me gustaría que la sesión fuese de noche...quizás con un lago de fondo...no sé. Eso ya lo decidirán en la agencia. Y entonces los dos modelos, una mujer y un hombre abrazados, tumbados sobre la nieve llevando puesto solamente una pieza de ropa interior cada uno. Es una forma de insinuar que la ropa es tan sexy , que logra vencer las barreras del frío.-

.-Suena bien.- añadí convencida , metiendo otro tenedor lleno de arroz en mi boca.-

.-Quiero crear un ambiente la gente cuando vea los carteles o los catálogos, desee ser los modelos.-

.-¿Vas a hacer una sesión de fotos guarra? .- bromeé. Me miró y me dedicó una mueca.-

.-No, solo voy a insinuar sexo guarro.-

.-Ah...no sabía que era guarro el sexo...-comenté enarcando una ceja.-

.-Solo si se hace bien...- sentenció con mirada perversa.-

Oh dios mio. Y él lo hace taaan bien. Solo de pensarlo se me hace la boca agua.-

.-De todos modos déjame terminar.- se quejó lanzándome un cojín a la cara.- ¿podrías escucharme un momento y dejar de hacer que imagine cosas? ¿podrias al menos darme un par de minutos antes de que te arranque ese espantoso chandal y te coma viva en el suelo del salón?.-

¿Alguna se habría negado a lo que me pedía?...Bien , yo tampoco.

Me senté derecha en el suelo cruzando las piernas e intenté separar mis ojos de la cremallera del pantalón que él tenia puesto...dejé el plato en la mesa y encendí un cigarro. Eso mantendría mi mente en calma.

.-Gracias.- dijo al ver que me mantenía en silencio y aparentemente tranquila.- Vale, voy a necesitar que me ayudes. ¿Podrías dibujar un par de bocetos para el decorado sobre el que podría trabajar? Así me seria mas facil hacerme una idea sobre lo que busco.-

.-Sin problema .- acepté.- sólo dime lo que necesitas.- Un escalofrío me recorrió la hacía mucha ilusión que me pidiese ayuda, por que esto era importante para él y estaba confiando en mi. Luché contra mis ganas de ponerme a aplaudir como una foca. Apreté los puños y seguí escuchando.-

.-¡Dios Gracias! .En serio...¿que más?..¡ah! necesitaría comprar un par de cosillas para el atrezo. La decoración seguramente irá de manos de la agecia , pero siempre me ha gustado darle un toque personal a mis sesiones.-

.-Bueno. Rose podría ayudarte con abrió el Hale´s , se recorrió todas las tiendas de decoración de la ciudad y encontró muchas cosas interesantes y de todo tipo. Puedo hablar con ella si quieres.-

.-Eso sería estupendo.- comentó emocionado.-Tambien tengo que hacer algunas pruebas con las posturas de los modelos y los gestos , antes de la sesión real , solo para llevarlo preparado...¿Crees que Leah estaría dispuesta a posar para mi?. Una vez me comentó que había sido modelo.-

Todo pintaba tan bien, tan divertido, tan extremadamente emocionante. Leah se pondría loca de contenta cuando le dijera que Edward ha pensado en ella...¡Para! para, para, para, para...¡un momento!

.-¿Perdona?.- pregunté , no muy segura de haber escuchado lo que yo creía haber escuchado.-

.-Digo que si crees que Leah aceptaría hacer las pruebas conmigo.-

Y aún encima lo repite el muy...

.-Estás de broma ¿no?. Si , estas de broma. Por que de otra manera no creo que fueses capáz de preguntárme si me parece bien que le saques fotos en pelotas a mi hermana.- escupí sin reprimir las ganas de exterminio que se habían apoderado de mi pequeño cuerpo.-

Edward crispó el gesto a la misma velocidad a la que lo había hecho yo . Y su tono de voz , hasta ahora dulce, pasó a ser feróz.

.-Para empezar.- comenzó con voz fría.- No te he preguntado que te parece a ti. Te he preguntado si crees que ella aceptaría.-

_Eso era una buena diferencia._

Me levanté y comencé a recoger la mesa de manera compulsiva.

No me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y tampoco podía creer lo muy celosa que me sentía. Ya me había pasado antes con Edward , pero no hasta el punto de querer ahorcar a mi prima solamente por que él , pensó en ella antes que en mi.

.-Bella.- susurró él acercándose a la cocina abrazándome por detrás y apoyando su menton en mi hombro.- es trabajo...nunca pensé que te pudiese llegar a molestar...-Me aparté bruscamente de él y le encaré.-

.-Y no me molesta. ¡Me revienta!. Joder Edward. No vas a hacerle un retrato de primer plano , ni a fotografiar sus manos o sus pies. Quieres hacerle fotos en pelotas ¡vas a fotografiarle el culo! ¿Cómo pensaste que me lo tomaría?.- grité ya fuera de mi.-

.-¿¡Pero tú te das cuenta de las chorradas que estás diciendo?.- gritó de vuelta.- Es trabajo Bella. TRA-BA-JO.-

.-¡No! . ¡Es LEAH-DESNUDA-CONTIGO!.-

.-¿Ese es el problema?¿que va a estar desnuda?.- se removió el pelo nervioso mientras bufaba.- ¿sabes cuántas mujeres desnudas he visto en mi vida?.- frunci el ceño.-

.-¿Ese comentario iba destinado a hacerme sentir mejor?.- pregunté mordaz.-

.-Joder...Lo que quiero decir es que para mi, Leah solo será una herramienta para hacer mi trabajo...como si fuera un destornillador.-

.-¿Una herramienta?.- pregunté.- Vale, pues si lo único que necesitas es una herramienta , yo tambien puedo serlo, ¿que te parece si soy un martillo?.- rugí.-

No fuí consciente de lo estúpido que sonó eso , hasta que ya lo había todos modos , poco tiempo tuve para arrepentirme por que el gruñido de Edward fué tan cortante , que me dejó helada.

.-¿¡Tú!. Ni de coña, vamos.-

.-¿Por qué no?.- pregunté brutalmente ofendida.- Si Leah no es más que una prueba , creo que yo tambien podría servir.-

.-Claro que podrías.- se apresuró al darse cuenta de que habia herido mi autoestima.- Pero no lo harás.-

.-Ah claro. Ella si, pero yo no..-

Edward se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina cruzándo sus brazos sobre el pecho y soltando un sonoro suspiro.

.-Punto numero uno.- dijo.- Las fotos que haga de prueba, tengo que presentarlas en el estudio para que los peces gordos den su visto bueno antes de trabajar con los modelos reales.- levantó la vista y me miró.- Van a ser fotos atrevidas Bella y paso de que todo el mundo te vea en bragas. Y punto numero dos...Le pedí a Emmet antes de llegar a casa que fuese mi..._herramienta masculina _y ha aceptado y de ninguna manera vas a tumbarte en pelotas enredada entre las piernas de mi hermano , mientras él te sobetea delante de mis narices...-El tono que utilizó parecía tranquilo , pero solo hacía falta ver como le palpitaba la vena de la frente para darse cuenta de que solo era una pose.-

.-Pues no suena tan mal .- Le piqué aún sabiendo que le molestaría...en realidad lo dije por que sabía que le molestaría .- Suena bastante mejor eso, que el que Leah se desnude para ti , mientras tú la perforas con la mirada , hasta que no lo soportes más y la perfores con otra cosa.-

.-¡Y dale! .-gritó.- ¡¿es que no lo entiendes?. ¿Que pasaría si te encargasen pintar un desnudo? ¿crees que yo me pondría asi de tontito contigo?.-

.-No.- admití.- Claro que no. Por que a mi jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza hacer pruebas con tu hermano.-

.-¿Es por Leah?.No hay problema. Se lo pediré a Rose.-

.-¡No!.- exclamé. Lo que me faltaba . La diosa de la belleza y mi muy atractivo no-novio , juntos en una habitación ligeritos de ropa.-

Definitivamente la combinación Edward , bragas y Rosalie, me hacía aún muchisima menos gracia.

.-¿Tampoco?¿Que te parece entonces Victoria?.-

Ahora ya estaba jodiéndome a propósito. Se le notaba , por que su estúpida sonrisa socarrona ya habia hecho acto de presencia en uno de los extremos de sus labios...uggggg ¡le odio!

.-Con ella sabes que no habría problema , por que probablemente se sentiría mas atraida hacia ti que hacia mi.- ¡púdrete!

.-¡Que no quiero que desnudes a ninguna de mis amigas! ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu hermana o a tu prima?.-

.-Por que Emmet jamás aceptaría.-

.-Pues entonces tienes muy pocas opciones...o yo. O nada.- MIré mis uñas como si fuesen lo más interesante de este mundo , mientras esperaba una escuché resoplar un par de veces antes de contestar.-

.-¿Sabes qué? ¡Tú ganas! .-gritó derrotado.- No pienso perder una oportunidad como esta solo por que tengas un ataque de cuernos.-

.-Me parece bien.- contesté triunfal..._ahhhh que dulce sabor el de la victoria...-_

.-Eso si. No te permito ninguna cuanto estemos en medio de la sesión , soy tu yo te digo que hagas algo, lo haces sin quejas.-

.-Sinceramente Edward, dudo que me queje de nada de lo que quieras que le haga a tu hermano.-

Esbozó una sonrisa sincera esta estaba comenzando a conocerme y sabía que estaba bromeando.

.-¿Te das cuenta de que si ese comentario llego a hacerlo yo , estaríamos en medio de una batalla campal?.- preguntó acercándose a mi y abrazándome por la cintura.-

.-Pero tú eres un chico listo y jamás harías algo así.- admití antes de juntar mis labios con los suyos.- por cierto... ¿que habías dicho antes de esta muy interesante conversación?...creo que algo sobre desnudarme y hacerme no sé qué en el suelo del salón si me portaba bien y escuchaba todo lo que me tenías que contar.- ronroneé besando su cuello y arrancándole un enorme suspiro.-

Me sentó en uno de los taburetes de mi cocina y y comenzó a besarme con más fervor.

Una de sus manos me acercaba a él por la cintura mientras la otra me acariciaba la comenzó a descender para acriciar mi hombro...mi cuello...mi estomago y finalmente subir hasta uno de mis pechos. Apretó suavemente y yo pensé que moriría. Mi respiración que ya era rápida , se volvió histérica y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro al aire. Edward sonrió muy pagado de si mismo y me besó de único y rapido beso , antes de alejarse de mi.

.-¿Sabes Bella?. El trato, era que me dejases hablar y no lo has pedí que me escucharas y lo único que has hecho ha sido gritar...-su sonrisa era sumamente sensual...temí escurrirme del taburete de lo excitada que estaba.- No creo que te merezcas tu premio despues de todo.-

Y sin más explicación que esa y una arrebatadora sonrisa , el muy cabrón salió de mi apartamento dejándome cortada , enfadada y con una presión insoportable en la cara interna de los muslos...¡por dios! ¿Quién dijo que el amor no dolía?...

* * *

Holaaaa!

¿Que tal la semana?

Esta vez , he de admitir , que casi me quedo tonta al escribir el capi. Es solo un pov Bella , por que me interesaba que los acontecimientos se viviesen desde su perspectiva .

En este capi, tengo que agradecer un montón la ayuda que me han dado tanto **Shaolyn** como **Yzza** , que se rompieron los cuernos conmigo al intentar buscar la descripción adecuada...¡maldita flor!.

Como siempre , a los que leen, a las alertas , favoritos . Reviews con cuenta, reviews sin cuenta...en general a todos los que pierden un par de minutos de su muy interesante vida , para prestarme un poquillo de atención. Espero que se vea recompensada...

Sin nada más que decir , que espero que lo disfruteis. Me despido hasta el siguiente capi.

Muchos besos .

L.


	34. Chapter 34

Los personajes no me pertenecen , pero la historia si es mia.

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Zafrina , la peluquera a la que Rosalie paga 500 libras por alisarle el pelo , tiraba con ansias de uno de mis mechones ; tratando de anudarlo con maestría en un discreto moño. No me atreví a emitir ni un solo quejido a pesar de que sus tirones estaban provocando un efecto lifting en mi frente.

Zafrina tenía pinta de luchadora rusa y no querría molestarla por nada del mundo.

Rosalie está en el bañó . Comenzó a vomitar justo un segundo después de calzarse los zapatos. Unos Louboutin preciosos que tenía en el armario. Yo me decanté por unos Jimmy Choo color negro. Estilizaban mis tobillos y le daban un aspecto kilométrico a mis piernas.

Cuando por fin la luchadora rusa terminó conmigo , suspiré aliviada. Me acercó un espejo y debo admitir , que a pesar de haber terminado con dolor de cabeza , el sufrimiento , había merecido la pena.

Me había hecho un moño.

No uno de esos moños que van en lo alto de la cabeza y que hacen que parezcas una troglodita. Mi moño era elegante , fino y sofisticado. La abuelita Cullen , lo iba a tener difícil si pretendía encontrar algo negativo a destacar sobre nosotras hoy.

Me levanté felíz como una perdiz y me acerqué a la puerta del baño. Quizás Rose se encontraba mejor y Zafrina podría ejercer su magia en ella.

.-¿Rose?¿Estás bien?.- pregunté.-

.-Si , pasa.-

Rosalie estaba de pie , terminándo de retocarse el maquillaje.

La sesión de vaciado estomacal , había sonrosado sus mejillas. Sus ojos brillaban por causa del esfuerzo y su pelo caía salvaje sobre sus hombros.

¡No es justo!

¿Por qué yo tengo que pasarme media hora sufriendo tirones de pelo para estar medianamente perfecta y ella lo tiene tan fácil como ponerse nerviosa y vomitar?

.-Zafrina te ha dejado muy guapa.- comentó con voz ronca.-

.-Gracias. Está esperándote. Me ha preguntado que querías hacer con tu pelo , pero no he sabido qué decirle.- Rose suspiró.-

.-Tenía pensado dejarlo suelto , pero ahora creo que prefiero que me lo anude bien fuerte al cuello , hasta que me asfixie. ¡Me encuentro fatal!.- lloriqueó.-

.-Venga Rosalie. Solo estás nerviosa y no tienes que estarlo. ¡Mírate!. Estás preciosa. Tienes el vestido perfecto , unos zapatos de ensueño y el maquillaje adecuado...no tienes que tener miedo. La dejarás sin habla.-

.-¿Tú crees?.- preguntó un poco más animada.-

.-¡Claro que lo creo!.-

.-¿No lo dices solo por animarme , por que me ves hecha mierda y te doy pena?.- Enarqué una ceja.-

.-Rosalie. Créeme que después de tener que escucharte diciendo lo plana que estoy , lo pálida que es mi piel y lo gorda que me hace el vestido precioso que me quería poner hoy , aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad por muy pequeña que fuese para destacar algún posible defecto que te encontrase.- Mi amiga sonrió agradecida y me abrazó.- Ahora ve donde Zafrina y prepárate a sufrir...yo te serviré una copa para hacerte más llevadera la tortura.-

Rose sonrió y se encamió hacia su cuarto , donde la esperaba Zafrina haciendo sonar amenazante las tenacillas.

.-Bella. Tú tambien estás preciosa.- me dijo desde el umbral de la puerta.- nunca te había visto asi.-

.-De hecho yo tampoco.- admití.- es increíble lo que hace un vestido bonito y un buen peinado.-

.-Me refería a que nunca te había visto asi de elegante. Preciosa te veo todos los días.-

Y tras decir eso desapareció por la puerta. Yo me quedé estática.

Mis amigas estaban haciéndome cumplidos constantemente. Pero que Rosalie me dijese que me veía preciosa...no sé , para mi era como pasar con nota el escrutinio de un jurado. Como si Elle Macpherson alabase mis piernas o Scarlett Johansson admirase mis labios...

Con el ego más hinchado que un balón de futbol, me dirigí al minibar.

Rosalie tenía una gran colección de licores de todos los colores y sabores.

Oscilé el peso de mi cuerpo sobre los tacones de los magníficos Jimmy Choo mientras intentaba elegir entre uno color rojo y otro verde uva.

Al final elegí uno amarillo sabor a plátano. No me gusta el licor asi que suspuse que si sabe a fruta, será menos amargo.

Caminé sintiéndome una diva sobre la moqueta de mi amiga. Cuando llegué a su cuarto, Zafrina la sometía bajo el cruel mandato de su cepillo total look. Le tendí su copa y me senté frente a ella , en el borde de la cama.

.-¿A que hora viene Emmet a buscarnos?.- pregunté dándole un sorbo al licor . Estaba asqueroso.-

.-Me dijo que mandaría el coche sobre las seis.- Contestó mi amiga achinando los ojos cada vez que Zafrina le pasaba el cepillo.-

.-¿Nos va a enviar un coche?¿Para ir a su casa?.-

.-¡Yo que sé! Se puso muy raro y comenzó a decir que si era mejor así, que si él tiene que hacerse cargo de los invitados...¡tíos Bella! ¿hace falta que te diga más?.-

Logré controlar mi cara de verdadera desilusión. Esperaba poder ver a Edward antes de llegar a su casa , donde imagino a sus familiares robándomelo. Supuse que vendría con Emmet a buscarnos.

No tuve la ocasión de verlo demasiado durante la semana. Había estado preparando como un poseso todos los detalles de la sesión fotográfica que una servidora, realizaría con su hermano.

Por mi parte, diseñé un montón de bocetos , como él me había pedido.

Dibujé varios paisajes con una pareja en medio en posiciones subiditas de tono , como él quería. Cuando se las enseñé pude ver perfectamente como se le tensaba la mandívula.

Todavía no aceptaba el hecho de que la pareja de mis dibujos , la fuésemos a representar Emmet y yo. Personalmente me parecía una reacción un tanto exagerada...¡tanto drama por unas fotos en bragas!

A las seis en punto (ni un minuto más, ni uno menos) Tocaron al timbre. Como Rose estaba todavía decidiendo que zapatos se pondría al final , si los Louis Vuitton o los Louboutin ...total , que contesté yo. El coche de los Cullen, nos esperaba.

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos de una pieza al ver el impresionante Mercedes aparcado frente al portal. Los vecinos de mi amiga nos miraban extrañados...¡que coño! hasta yo estaba extrañada. Lo normal , en estos casos sería haber venido ellos a recogernos, pero ya de enviar un coche envías un taxi , no un Mercedes...

Repasé a mi amiga de arriba a abajo y después hice lo mismo conmigo.

Suspiré al recordar que ibamos más que preparadas para una ocasión asi.

.-Bella, cierra la boca.- susurró Rose.- Que no se note que se nos acaban de caer las bragas...-

Recompuse mi semblante justo en el momento en el que el conductor salia del coche y nos abria la puerta trasera.

Ya durante el camino, me tranquilicé un poco mirando por la ventana. No sabía exactamente que era lo que me iba a encontrar en casa de los Cullen, pero prefería no pensar demasiado en eso. Me limité a acurrucarme en los confortables asientos de piel del Mercedes y a cerrar los ojos mientras escuchaba la voz de Elvis Costello entonando su _mitiquísimo_ SHE.

Y mientras yo tarareaba como ida, Rosalie comenzó a removerse a mi lado. Abrí los ojos al ver que no se estaba quieta.

.-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunté comenzando a pensar todo lo que mi amiga podría haberse olvidado en casa.-

.-Un momento. Un momento...¡oiga!.- le gritó al conductor.- Oiga, ¿se puede saber a dónde nos lleva? Por aquí no se va a casa de los Cullen.-

Mis alarmas se encendieron. ¿A donde cojones nos llevaba este cabrón? Si ya decía yo que habria sido mejor coger un taxi...

.-Tranquilícese señorita.- intentó calmar el conductor.- Es cierto que por aquí no se va a casa de los Cullen , pero es que no vamos a casa de los Cullen.-

Rosalie y yo nos miramos , ahora sí, presas del pánico.

.-¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos?.- pregunté con voz estrangulada.-

.-Me temo que no se lo puedo decir...el señor Cullen fué tajante. Tenía que ser una sorpresa.-

.-¿Una sorpresa?.- gritó Rose.- Ya le diré a Emmet por donde puede meterse las sorpresas.-

.-Me temo que no fué ése señor Cullen el que dió la orden señorita.- informó el chofer.- Fué el señor Edward Cullen el que me pidió espresamente que no las informase del destino.-

.-¿Y se puede saber por qué?.- gritó Rose.-

.-No me lo dijo.-

Intenté tranquilizarme.

Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?.

Uno no se puede fiar de Edward. Además está cabreado conmigo ...joder...

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Se retrasa.

Tenía que haberle dicho a Garret que las recogiese a las 5.30.

Estos días he estado muy distante con Bella, lo admito.

Pero es que solo imaginármela con Emmet...me pone enfermo. Lo malo es que ahora, ya está aqui todo el mundo, lo que significa que cuando Bella llegue, no podré besarla , ni tocarla ni abrazarla...tendré que hacer como si fuera una chica más.

Y hace bastante tienpo que para mi , no es una chica más.

Emmet esperaba conmigo en la entrada del muelle.

Mi abuela había tenido la genial idea , de hacer la fiesta sobre el agua; Es decir , alquiló un barco.

Invitó a unos cuantos amigos suyos y de mis padres , contrató una empresa de caterin , unos músicos y ¡ala!, a pasar frío sobre el Támesis.

Vale que los fuegos artificiales se ven mejor desde allí. Vale también , que va a haber mucha gente y será casi imposible que mi padre me de el coñazo...¿pero dónde cnarices voy a esconderme para besar a Bella?.

Estos barcos no son yates . No hay camarotes no hay cocina...no hay una mierda.

Al menos Bella se sentará en nuestra mesa.

Nana había distribuído las mesas por familias.

Cinco mesas redondas para repartir a sus amigos y la mesa presidencial, donde nos sentaríamos mis padres , mis tíos y mis hermanos con Bella, Rose y Jasper...ya me estoy imaginando el mosqueo de Nessie cuando se entere de que se sienta con los Newton. Se escucharán los gritos en China.

Los coches no dejaban de llegar y yo cada vez me ponía más nervioso.

.-Edward.- dijo mi hermano.- No hace falta que esperes aquí fuera. Ve dentro y ya las recibo yo.-

.-No, no...la abuela me ha pedido que acompañe a Bella. Ya que ni ella ni yo tenemos pareja.- Emmet sonrió y meneó la cabeza.-

No sé a que coño venía tanta sonrisita , pero no le dije nada. A saber lo que le pasa a este por la cabeza.

Además, Nana me había regalado un Armani por navidades y me sentía bastante guapetón. Así que quería que lo primero que Bella viese al bajar del coche, fuese a mi. No a mi hermano...ya se verían bastante mutuamente cuando les hiciese las fotos...

Cuando ya comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que me caracteriza, vimos el coche de Garret aparecer.

El corazón se me subió a la boca, se me revolvió el estómago y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. ¡Y aún no se ha bajado del coche!

.-¿Deberíamos ir a recibirlas no?.- miré a mi hermano que seguía sonriendo como un imbécil y asentí.-

Cuando aún no habíamos alcanzado el coche , se abrió una de las puertas. De la que salió Rosalie. Guapísima, espectacular...

Su vestido le llegaba a los pies. Y el pelo le caía de lado , sobre un hombro. Mi padre necesitaría sus pastillas del corazón en cuanto la viese.

La rubia levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos asesinos en mi.

.-¡Tú! ¿No podías haber avisado de que la cena no era en vuestra casa? !menudo susto!.-

Emmet se acercó y la besó en los labios. Yo me quedé como un idiota mirando hacia el coche. La otra puerta no sa había abierto y los cristales estaban tintados, por lo que no me era posible ver si había alguien más en el interior del coche. ¿Qué pasa si al final decidió no venir?.

.-Por cierto.- me rosmó mi cuñada.- Bella tiene problemas para bajar del coche. El vestido no le deja abrir las piernas.- tragué en seco. Emmet me miró aguantando la risa. ¿Qué narices le pasaba hoy?.-

.-¡Vamos!.- me instó Rosalie.-

De dos zancadas me coloqué en la puerta del otro lado y la abrí.

Lo primero que vi , fueron un par de piernas. Perfectas . Subí la mirada hasta encontrarme con sus ojos, me sonreía.

.-Hola guapo.- susurró .-

.-Buenas noches señorita.-

Le tendí mi mano , como buen caballero inglés .Ella la agarró y aproveché para depositar un casto beso en sus nudillos.

Bella salió del coche , apoyándose en mi.

Mi hermano y su novia iban unos metros delante de nosotros y no nos prestaban atención, asi que besé fugazmente su cuello , aprovechando el abrazo de bienvenida.

.-Estás increíble.- susurré.- deja que te vea.- la separé de mi y le di una vuelta sobre si misma.-

Ella juguetona me hizo una reverencia.

.-Tú si que estás guapo. ¿Te has puesto así de elegante para mi?.- preguntó.-

.-¡Qué va! Es que esta noche tenía pensado ligarme a una tía impresionante que iba a venir , pero me ha dado plantón.- bromeé.- siempre puedes ocupar su lugar...si te apetece.-

.-No sé Edward.- replicó enganchándose de mi brazo y comenzándo a caminar.- La verdad es que yo tambien he quedado.-

.-¿Ah , si?.-

.-Si...con el nieto guapo de la anfitriona de la fiesta.-

.-¿El nieto guapo?...¿estás segura? , creo que no tiene ninguno.-

.-Pues que chasco. Yo que venía dispuesta a llevármelo al huerto...-

.-Ya ves. Nos han dado plantón a los dos. Quizás podríamos llegar a un acuerdo tu y yo.-

.-Quizás...- apretó divertida mi brazo y me guiñó un ojo.-

.-En serio estás guapísima.- repetí sinceramente.-

.-En serio que te lo agradezco.- bromeó.-

Por fin llegamos al borde de las escaleras.

.-¿Estás preparada?.-

.-Todo lo preparada que se puede estar para conocer a tu familia, de la cuál me has hablado pestes.-

.-Pues multiplica todo lo que te he dicho por cien y ni te acercas a lo que estás a punto de vivir...solo quiero que sepas antes de entrar ahí , que lo siento mucho.-

.-¿ Qué sientes?.- suspiré.-

.-Ya lo verás...-

...

**BELLA POV.**

No es que las palabras de Edward me tranquilizasen demasiado.

Que te pidan perdón antes de que te hagan algo malo , casi es peor que el que te lo tengan que pedir después.

Caminamos enganchados del brazo hasta las escaleras que llevaban al embarcadero. No sabía que la familia de Edward tenía tanto dinero como para alquilar un barco.

Doy gracias a Rose por los Jimmy Choo y el Valentino. No sé cuando podré pagárselo , pero sin duda debo hacerlo. No quiero ni pensar que pasaría si me hubiese presentado con uno de mis vestidos de Top Shop.

Bajamos las escaleras con paso lento. El vestido era precioso , pero no había contado con lo estrecho que es. El simple hecho de bajar un escalón , era para mi , una tarea casi imposible. Menos mal que Emmet se ofreció a llevarme en brazos. Sé que a Edward no le hizo mucha gracia ver como su hermano pasaba uno de sus musculosos brazos bajo mis nalgas , para auparme, pero que se lo hubiese pensado antes de decir que él no podría cargar con mi peso.

Un grupo de gente perfectamente trajeada , hacía cola para atravesar la pequeña pasarela que daba al barco. Yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Temía el momento en el que Esme o el padre de Emmet , me encontrasen y comenzasen a despellejarme hasta que solo quedasen mis huesos.

.-Tranquila.- me susurró Edward.- solo son un grupo de gilipollas que vienen a hacerle la pelota a mi padre y a cenar gratis.-

Bueno,en cierto modo eso era precisamente lo que venía a hacer yo tambien.

Intenté tomar aire y relajarme . La mano de Edward , me empujaba cariñosamente por la espalda . Intenté concentrarme en ese toque y olvidarme de que estabámos entrando en el barco.

La música ya había comenzado a sonar en el interior. Y la gente formaba pequeños corrillos hablando entre si. Me sentí como un pulpo en un garaje.

Yo no tenía a nadie a quien decirle _"¡cuánto hace que no nos vemos_!"...

.-¡Bella! ¡Cuánto hace que no nos vemos! ¿Cómo estás? además de preciosa , claro.-

Alice se acercó de pronto , salida de la nada, enfundada en un impresionante Versace color morado. Llevaba los pechos super comprimidos en el escote. Le sentaba de miedo . Estaba muy guapa y se había cambiado el peinado. Las puntas de su corta melena se disparaban hacia los lados, dándole a su look un toque desenfadado. Un gran acierto , bajo mi punto de vista.

Pasamos al interor del _salón_. Edward se había separado un poco de mi , pero me seguía de cerca.

Todo estaba precioso.

Las mesas redondas estaban decoradas con manteles en tono salmón claro . Las sillas con fundas blancas y un lazo rodeando el respaldo en el mismo tono. La típica pirámide de copas de champán , se erguía orgullosa sobre una mesita auxiliar. Hice una nota mental para recordar no acercarme demasiado a ella. Con mi suerte lo mejor que me podría pasar sería tirarlas todas sobre la abuela de Edward...mejor me quedaba quietecita en una esquina.

Alice me arrastró literalmente de un brazo y me llevó a lo que parecía el cuartel general del barco.

Sin darme cuenta, casi sin tiempo para pensar , Terminé de pie frente a ocho pares de ojos, sin contar a Alice, que me miraban con atención.

.-Papá. Quería presentarte a Bella.-

¿Papá?_ oh oh..._

Todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta y mi cara , de absoluto pavor, fué modificada rápidamente , adoptando un gesto encantador y risueño.

Mi mano se adelantó a mi mente y cuando me dí cuenta, estrechaba firme y decidida la fría mano del señor Cullen.

.-Es un placer conocerte por fin Isabella.- dijo con voz seca.- mis hijos me han hablado mucho sobre ti.-

.-Lo mismo digo señor Cullen. Admito que ya tenía ganas de conocerlo.-

El señor Cullen entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia...

.-Dejémonos de formalidades. Llámame Carlisle y Permíteme que te presente a mi esposa Elisabeth , a mi hermano y mi cuñada.-

Estreché con fingida amabilidad las manos de todos , bajo la atenta mirada de Edward , que se había acercado a nosotros durante las presentaciones.

.-¿Donde está Nana?.- preguntó interponiéndose entre nosotros.-

.-Supongo que llegará ahora. Tenía que arreglar un contratiempo con la empresa de caterin.-

Bien. Primera prueba superada. No se puede decir que la familia de Edward fuese la viva imagen de la simpatía, pero al menos eran educados.

Unos gritos nos arrancaron del incómodo silencio que se había creado.

Una rematadamente _descocada_ Renesmee , había entrado en escena.

Su vestido verde , que tapaba lo justo y necesario , estaba haciendo las delicias del público masculino y torturando como nunca al pobre de Emmet , que forcejeaba con ella intentando cubrírla con su americana. Me habría encantado ver la cara de Jacob si estuviese aquí.

.-¡Que me dejes Emm!.- gritaba la joven caminando hacia nosotros.- ¿Donde esá la abuela ?.- rugió. Vi a Edward sonriendo y me pregunté a qué se debía tanta diversión.-

.-¿Podrías bajar la voz querida? estás montando un escándalo.- le pidió su madre.-

.-¡Me ha sentado con los Newton!.- gruñó entre dientes.-

.-Estoy segura de que la compañía del joven Mike te vendrá estupendamente.- comentó la señora Cullen mirándola con desaprobación.- es un chico estupendo.-

.-Es un imbécil.- exclamó Edward.- Por cierto, bonito conjunto Nessie, muy apropiado. _Casi _no se te ven las bragas.- bromeó ganándose una mueca por parte de su prima.-

Emmet y Rosalie llegaron a donde nos encontrábamos y eso ya fué lo máximo.

Vamos...al tío y al padre de Edward , les faltó poco para no subirse a la mesa con dos pompones coreando su nombre.

Ver a dos hombres adultos perder la compostura de ese modo frente a sus mujeres e hijos solo por ver un escote bonito , resultaba un tanto vergonzoso.

.-¡Dios mio Rosalie! ¡estás preciosa!.-

.-Impresionante .-

.-Exquisita .-

.-maravillosa...-

_Bla , bla , bla , bla..._

.-Nunca, jamás, había visto a una mujer más bonita que tú.-

A ver...no es que yo esperase que me dedicasen a mi los mismos halagos, ni que babeasen cual san bernardo solo por que he tenido a bien ponerme un vestido precioso y unos tacones de infarto...pero no es de buena educación hacer semejantes diferencias...

.-Se equivocan...- el aliento de Edward me golpeó la nuca.- tú, eres mil veces más bonita que ella.-

Casi lloré a escucharle. No solo por que fuese él quien me lo dijese. Es evidente que no es el más objetivo en este caso. Pero le agradecí enormemente sus palabras de ánimo, aún sabiendo que no eran ciertas.

Me giré despacio para encontrarme con sus ojos.

De pronto no me importaba que todos estuviesen mirando, ni que pudiesen darse cuenta de lo nuestro. Solo pensaba en besar al chico que me miraba , como no lo hacía nadie más.

Pero no pude hacerlo, por que la _matriarca_ de la familia, es decir Esme Cullen, tambien conocida como _ELLA_, acababa de llegar.

.-Hola a todo el mundo , ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?. Renesmee , hija, ¿no había otro vestido más corto en todas las tiendas de Londres?.-

Esme Cullen era una mujer tremendamente atrayente. No guapa , quizás lo fué , pero los años habían modificado las facciones hasta convertirla en una mujer muy atractiva. Con un aura de autoridad que parecía provocar que todo el mundo la mirase con respeto. Incluida yo.

Los brillantes ojos de Esme repasaron cada uno de los rostros de los que estabámos allí , como si buscase algo. Repentinamente reparó en mi , finalizándo así al parecer, su búsqueda.

.-¡Isabella!.- exclamó con una alegría que me pilló totalmente en bragas.- ¡cómo me alegro de que finalmente decidieses acompañarnos!. No creí que Edward consiguiese convencerte.-

.-Admito que no fué facil.- añadió . Y le fulminé con la mirada recordándo sus _más que eficientes _modos de persuasión.-

.-Pero estás aqui , eso es lo que importa.- Esme me apretó fuerte en un abrazo, dejándome a mi y sobre todo a mi amiga Rosalie, pálidas de la impresión.

¿Es que en esta familia están todos locos?.

Despues de que Emmet me presentase , solo por joder a su hermano , a algunos de los tíos en edad de merecer de la fiesta, nos sentamos a cenar.

No estaba segura d que mi cuerpo fuese capáz de digerir toda esa cantidad de comida. Los nervios no me dejarían probar bocado y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta de que Carlisle ,se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la mia.

¡¿Y por que dios mio? ¿¡por qué!

Había un montón de sillas libres en nuestra mesa.¿Por que coño tuvo que elegir esa?.

Edward se sentó a mi derecha y Emmet a mi izquierda, dejándo a la pobre de Rosalie junto a Esme.

Sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto ,comencé a fingir que comía en silencio. Incluso le pedí a Emmet que me pasase la salsa de arándanos que estaba frente a él.

El ambiente se llenó de conversaciones banales en las que yo tenía un papel felízmente nulo. Me limitaba a asentir , negar o sonreir , según lo que se esperaba de mi. Mientras recordaba en mi cabeza las palabras que Edward me había dedicado antes.

¡Todo estaba saliendo tan bien!

Nadie me molestaba, nadie se metía conmigo. Incluso Esme me había abrazado. Lo sentía por Rosalie, quien si estaba sufriendo lo suyo con el enorme cuestionario al que la abuela la estaba sometiendo, pero tampoco es que le diese mucha importancia . Mi lado egoista aflora con el miedo y yo esta noche estaba aterrada.

Cuando por fin estaba comenzando a relajarme hasta el punto de descalzar el talón de uno de mis zapatos. Los ojos de Carlisle se cruzaron con los mios. Y entonces lo supe_..._

_¡Oh dios santo! ¡me va a hablar!_

Tragué en seco dos veces para así hacer pasar el trozo de pan atascado en mi garganta que amenazaba con asfixiarme. Solo me faltaba atragantarme justo cuando él iba a entablar conversación. Todos pensarían que soy idiota.

.-Isabella.- comenzó tras un elegante carraspeo.- Mi madre me ha comentado que pintas...-

.-Si.- contesté. Una respuesta brillante, debo admitir...pfff , _¡mátadme!.-_

Carlisle seguía frente a mi, impertérrito. Sin tan siquiera modificar su expresión por un leve pestañeo. El tic tac del reloj avanzaba y yo supe que tenía que decir algo. ¿El qué? , ni idea, pero algo._.._

_¡Joder!_ con todo lo he ensayado para decir una vez conociese al señor Cullen y que ahora no me salga nada...

.-Has empezado un nuevo cuadro ¿No Bells?.- _¡Gracias Edward!.-_

.-Si. De hecho he empezado dos. Pero estos últimos meses han sido un tanto...frenéticos. Y no he encontrado la tranquilidad suficiente como para dedicarme a ello plenamente.-

.-¿Tranquilidad?.- preguntó Carlisle.-

No me gustó en absoluto su tono. Vale que yo estaba susceptible y me habría sentado mal , aunque su pregunta viniese acompañada de aplausos y ramos de flores, pero no soy tonta. Había burla en su voz. Edward frunció los labios. Tambien él se había dado cuenta.

Me aclaré la garganta, tratando de que mis próximas palabras no sonasen bajas y nerviosas.

.-Si. Tranquilidad. Estos meses, he tenido mucho trabajo en el museo. Al parecer este otoño , los viajes han estado muy baratos y la demanda de intérpretes de italiano se ha multiplicado ; por lo que no he tenido demasiado tiempo libre.-

.-Bella habla perfectamente el italiano.- apostilló Rose.-

Y yo dí gracias al cielo y a mi abuelo por obligarme a aprenderlo . Por que a lo mejor no le gustaba mi carrera...pero no conozco a nadie a quién se le haya criticado por saber hablar idiomas.

.-¿Y tus padres que opinan?.- preguntó de pronto cambiándo el rumbo de la conversación.-

.-¿De que hable italiano?.- pregunté extrañada.-

.-Pápa...- Edward levantó la vista del plato y le dedicó a su padre una mirada de advertencia. Carlisle levantó las manos con una sonrisa.-

.-Solo preguntaba...no la estoy molestando. ¿Te estoy incomodándo Isabella?.-

_Pues si, me estás incomodándo , bastante de hecho.._

.-No, en absoluto.- Mentí como una perra . El tonito socarrón con el que el padre de Edward se dirigía a mi, me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Pero no de la clase de nervios que tenían a mi amiga Rosalie verde de las náuseas...no, de la clase de nervios que te ponen de mala ostia, de esos que llenan tu cuerpo de una furia asesina .-

Fuí perfectamente consciente de cuando mi propio yo , dijo basta. No había venido aqui , a que nadie juzgase mi modo de vida. No permitiría que este hombre, por muy padre de Edward que fuese , se riese de mi profesión. No tenía pensado montar un escándalo ni nada por el estilo; Mi madre siempre dijo que con educación se llega a todos los lados y estoy totalmente de acuerdo , pero no pienso agachar las orejas. No tengo de qué avergonzarme.

Con una confianza en mi misma que asustaría a cualquiera , reconstruí mi semblante y miré hacia Carlisle , que seguía con esa sonrisilla de medio lado que tanto recordaba a la de su hijo .

.-¿A qué te referías entonces?.- pregunté con tono dulce.-

.-Me refería a qué opinan tus padres a cerca de tu trabajo.-

.-¿A cuál de los dos?.- pregunté de nuevo.-

.-A ambos.-

Carlisle apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y cruzó las manos entre si, entrelazando los dedos.

.-Veamos...cuando cambié de carrera en el último momento...reconozco que no les hizo mucha gracia.-

.-¿Cambiaste de carrera? ¿Cuál habías elegido?.- Edward me miró interesado.-

.-Quimicas.-

.-¿Quimicas? ¡menudo cambio!.-

.-Lo sé.- admití.- En un principio pensé que era lo que más me apetecía. Siempre se me había dado bien y mis padres estaban orgullosos , así que fué mi primera opción. Pero cuando llegué a Londres ...no sé. No me acababa de gustar. Nunca había pensado en estudiar nada relacionado con la pintura , pero entonces conocí a mi amiga Victoria. Ella se había matriculado en bellas artes y siempre coincidíamos en la biblioteca. Nos caímos bien y quedábamos para hacer los deberes juntas. Un día ella estaba desbordada por que tenía varios trabajos que presentar y no tenía apenas tiempo. Me ofrecí a ayudarla...ahora no recuerdo muy bien de qué se trataba , pero el caso es que me ofrecí a hacerle uno de los trabajos. El resultado fué penoso por que la suspendieron , pero gracias a eso me dí cuenta de lo que en realidad me gustaba y definitivamente no era lo que estaba haciendo.- Me dí cuenta tarde de que estaba acaparando toda la atención. Nunca hablo demasiado de mi misma , pero ahora ya no podía parar.- Mis padres no se lo tomaron bien , desde luego. Estoy segura de que esto no era lo que querían para su única hija en un principio , pero si puedo asegurar que ahora están muy felices.-

.-A menudo confundimos felicidad con resignación.- bufó Carlisle.-

.-Puede ser.- respondi en plan listillo.- Entonces digamos...que mis padres son más felices cargando con su resignación, en lugar de hacer que yo cargue con la mia.- Miré a Edward que parecía estar a punto de levantarse y aplaudir como un demente y le guiñé un ojo.-

.-¿No crees que aunque lo acepten , no es lo que tus padres habrían querido para ti? ¿que no es lo que ellos esperaban?.- y aqui volvía...-

.-No lo sé. Me pidieron que hiciese algo. Que me preparase para encarar el futuro. Pero tampoco me pusieron condiciones. Ellos siempre han respetado mis decisiones por encima de todo...aunque siguen sin perdonarme que me fuese de casa.- añadí burlona.-

.-Estoy seguro de que al menos tu avisaste de que te ibas.- Ahora miraba a Edward. Yo ya estaba embalada, así que tampoco permitiría que se metiese con él a mi costa.-

.-Lo hice.- admití.- ¿por qué no hacerlo cuando sabes que cuentas con el apoyo de tus padres , decidas lo que decidas?.- Intenté que el reproche fuese evidente. Debí de conseguirlo por que Carlisle me miró en silencio , sonriendo amenazante y despues giró la cara y comenzó otra conversación diferente con su hermano, como si la nuestra , jamás hubiese existido. .-

Edward me dió un apreton en el muslo. Disimuladamente bajé mi mano y agarré la suya.

Me miraba con tal admiración, que me lo habría comido allí mismo. Sobre el pastel de carne y la salsa verde...

Ahora entendía un poco mejor el por qué se fue de casa. Si su padre se había permitido el lujo de ser un autentico gilipollas con una chica a la que no conoce , delante de todo el mundo...¿cómo seria con su propio hijo?.

No probé bocado en todo el rato que duró la cena. Esperaba ansiosa el momento en el que trajesen el postre , para poder levantárme un segundo y salir al frío de la noche. Necesitaba aire.

La adrenalina , que se habia adueñado de mi cuerpo durante la discusión , se estaba disipando y el aire llegaba con dificultad a mis pulmones.

El alegre tintineo de las cucharillas sobre los platitos , me anunció la llegada de la tarta. Momento , que aproveché para disculparme diciendo que necesitaba ir al lavabo.

.-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Edward en un susurro.-

.-Si, solo...necesito tomar aire.-

.-¿Te acompaño?.-

.-No que va..esoy bien. Vuelvo ahora.-

Tras echar un último vistazo a la mesa , salí al exterior.

Hacía un frío que pelaba y a mi me supo a gloria.

Me acerqué al borde casco del barco y miré hacia la gente que se amontonaba bajo la abadía, peleando por el mejor sitio para ver los fuegos artificiales.

Frente al nuestro , había otro barco. La música estaba un poco más alta y el estilo era completamente diferente al que estábamos escuchando nosotros. Seguro que era una de esas fiestas de fin de año que tanto atraían a los turistas.

Me rodeé con los brazos intentando cubrirme del frío, lo cuál era ridículo por que estaba casi desnuda. El vestido solo me cubría un hombro.

Me incliné un poco más para mirar el agua.

La luna llena se reflejaba sobre el río , y las pequeñas onditas deformaban el reflejo con cada movimiento.

.-¿Intentas suicidarte?¿Tan pronto?.- Di un respingo al escuchar la risilla burlona de Emmet.-

.-¿Qué?.- pregunté girándome de golpe hacia él.-

.-¿O quizás estas rastreando la zona , buscando un lugar donde _enrollarte_ con Edward sin que nadie os vea?.- entrecerré los ojos y le eché la lengua.-

Emmet se acercó y me ofreció su americana, la cual acepté a la primera por que ya no sentía los brazos.

Se apoyó a mi lado y quitó una cajetilla de Marlboro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Me puso un cigarro entre los labios y me dió fuego.

Todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, que estaban mas nerviosas que de costumbre, se relajaron en el momento en el que inhalé la primera calada.

.-No dejes que te ponga nerviosa.- él fué el primero en hablar.- Siempre hace lo mismo. Sé que ahora te parecerá un gilipollas...y en cierto modo lo es. No es que tenga nada en contra de ti , simplemente mi padre es una de esas personas que necesita tenerlo todo controlado.- Expulsó el humo , que se elevó sobre nosotros.- Y no es capáz de entender una forma de vida diferente a la suya, de ahí que no sea capáz de mantener una conversación con su propio hijo sin terminar gritando y de ahi...que te cuestione de la manera en la que lo hizo.- seguí sin decir ni una palabra.- Pero en el fondo , te puedo asegurar de que le has gustado un montón.- Lo miré enarcando una ceja, lo que le hizo reir.- Vale, a lo mejor no estás entre sus favoritas...pero ¿a quien le importa? , estás entre las mias.-

Me lancé a reir , esperando que las carcajadas disimulasen las pequeñas lágrimitas que llenaban mis ojos. No sé si la emoción me la habían provocado sus palabras o los nervios. Abrí los brazos y lo abracé con fuerza enterrando mi cara en su fuerte pecho.

.-Gracias Emm. Tú tambien eres de mis favoritos.- admití mientras él bromeaba sobre lo _normal_ que era que me sintiese así .-

Un carraspero rompió el encanto.

Sin dejar de sonreir como una boba , me separé de Emmet quien siguió rodeándo mi hombro.

Edward estaba frente a nosotros con las manos en los bolsillos.

.-¿Interrumpo?.- preguntó.-

.-No. Has llegado justo a tiempo. Bella pretendía lanzarse al agua , despues de haber sufrido en carne propia a papá .-

.-Lógico.- se acercó a nosotros y Emmet me soltó , dándome un leve empujón hacia su hermano.-

.-Yo voy dentro...a ver si empiezan con el baile. Te guardaré uno Bells.- me advirtió picándome la tripa.-

Edward tomó el relevo de su hermano y me abrazó fuerte. Si alguien hubiese estado observando la escena , ahora mismo pensaría muuuuy mal de mi.

.-¿Entiendes ahora por qué te pedí disculpas antes?.- preguntó enterrando su cara en mi cuello. Yo se lo permití por que necesitaba que me abrazase. Si alguien nos veía...ya inventaría algo.

Inhalé profundamente su perfume. ¡Siempre olía tan rico!

.-No tienes que disculparte por nada. Tampoco ha sido tan malo.-

.-¿Ah no?. Estupendo. Entonces quizás quieras venir a cenar también en accion de gracias y en el cumpleaños de la abuela.- se burló y yo sonreí.- No te rias. Te lo digo en serio.-

.-Quizás en acción de gracias , si el nieto guapo de Esme decidiese acompañarme...me lo pensaría.-

.-¡Que mala persona! Yo aqui , muriéndome por ella y ella pensando en otro.- bromeó.-

.-¿Vamos dentro? Me muero de frío.- pedí besando su pecho.-

.-¿Estás segura? mi padre todavía tiene para dar y regalar...puede que ahora mismo esté buscándote para mantener contigo una discusión sobre la ropa que llevas y la que a tus padres les gustía que llevases , quizás tambien tenga algo que decir sobre tu pelo, o tu color de ojos - enumeró , acariciando suavemente uno de mis párpados.-

Agarré su mano y tiré de ella , para arrastrarlo hacia el interior del salón.

.-Vamos Edward , ¡quiero bailar!...¿Crees que debería pedirle una canción a tu padre?.- le piqué.-

.-¿Y darle la oportunidad de que baile con la chica más guapa de la fiesta? , ¡ni de broma le concederás ese regalo!. Que baile con Rose.-

Me pasó el brazo por el hombro y me besó , dulce y lentamente. Mi cuerpo se derretía cada vez que estaba entre sus brazos. Cuando me abrazaba asi, todo merecía la pena. Los nervios, las discusiones, los doce centímetros de tacón...

.-Gracias .- dijo finalmente.-

.-¿Por qué?.- pregunté entre risas.- ¿por besarte?.-

.-Por todo. Por besarme, por estar aquí, por quedarte conmigo aún cuando ya has conocido a mi familia...-añadió rodándo los ojos .-por seguir sonriendo , cuando lo más probable es que estés deseando salir corriendo...-

.-No me voy a ninguna parte Edward. Estoy aqui por ti. Contigo.¿Que más me da lo que piense tu padre? Ambos sabemos que caería rendido a mis pies si me conociese un poco.- bromeé. Edward entrecerró los ojos sonriendo.-

.-si tu lo dices...-

Riendo , le golpeé un hombro y me puse de pintillas para besarlo de nuevo. Nunca tenía demasiado de él.

Tras besarnos durante un rato , a escondidas como dos adolescentes , nos metimos en el interior del salón. Donde Emmet, ya giraba al ritmo de la música , con su abuela riendo orgullosa entre sus brazos...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**

* * *

**

Hola guaps!

Antes de nada decir , que casi me vuelvo loca de contenta con la cantidad de reviews y de mensajes que me han llegado desde que subí el capi anterior. ¡me habeis hecho muy felíz!.

Ahora bien.

Este capi va a estar dividido en dos partes, por que al principio iba a ser bastante más cortito. Pero según iba escribiendo , me fuí emocionando y el resultado fué demasiado extenso. Y como no quiero aburrir con mil y una palabras, decidí partirlo en dos, así puedo añadir algunas cosillas que se habían quedado fuera.

Ahora solo me queda daros las gracias y esperar que vuestra respuesta esta semana , sea tan recomfortante como la de la anterior. Como siempre muchas gracias a **Shaolyn** , quien por cierto tiene dos fics maravillosos que deberías animaros a leer , si es que no lo habeis hecho ya. Y tambien , gracias a** Yzza **, por su ayuda en este y en el anterior capi.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a la gente que no tiene cuenta y que aún así se anima a comentar, por que no tengo otra manera de agradecerles sus reviews y su apoyo. Así que va para vosotrs chics.

Muchos besitos , y hasta la próxima.

Espero que lo difruteis.

L.


	35. Chapter 35

Los presonajes no me pertenecen , pero la historia sí es mia.

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rosalie miraba sentada junto a mi, como Emmet y Edward meneaban las caderas con su abuela. Estaban tratando de enseñarle el último paso de moda. Mi amiga respiraba descompasada mientras una gotilla de sudor le recorría la sien.

.-Rosalie ,¿te encuentras bien? estás sudando.-

.-No Bella, no me encuentro bien. No me encuentro nada bien. Tengo el estómago reventado. Me mareo...el puto barco de mierda no deja de moverse y por si eso fuera poco , la colonia de Esme me produce arcadas.-

La casualidad quiso jugar un poco con Rose, y justo después de decirme esto, Esme se acercó a nosotras y se sentó junto a mi amiga. Si no fuese por que Rosalie se estaba poniendo verde, me habría partido el culo de ella por su mala suerte.

.-¿Qué tal chicas?.- preguntó recuperándo el aliento que había perdido después del baile.- ¿Lo estais pasando bien?.- preguntó de nuevo , mirándome solo a mi.-

.-Muy bien.- contesté .- _¿qué decir?¿no?.- _es una fiesta maravillosa.-

.-Me alegro de que te guste Isabella. No sabes la de problemas que me han dado los preparativos. Llevo dos semanas peleándome con los d...-

Esme comenzó a soltar un sin fin de situaciones que a mi me la traían floja , por que todos mis sentidos se centraron en Rose, que se cubría la naríz con la mano mientras intentaba por todos los medios no vomitar.

.-¿Te puedes imaginar cómo me sentó , que me dijesen que no me dejarían alquilar el barco por avisar con tan poca antelación?.-

Esme seguía a lo suyo , cuando Rose se levantó a toda velocidad , arrasando con Emmet , quien se tambaleó en medio de la pista de baile.

Yo , dejando a la señora con la palabra en la boca, sin disculparme siquiera, me levanté como alma que lleva el diablo y seguí a Rosalie, que ya había vaciado su estómago sobre las aguas del río.

.-Tranquila Rose.- susurré dando leves caricias a lo largo de su espalda.- respira...respira despacio.-

Mi amiga se removía bajo mi mano. Emmet llegó enseguida. Tras él Edward, metiendo los brazos en la americana.

.-¿Qué le pasa?¿está bien?.- preguntaron al unísono. Me encogí de hombros mientras sujetaba el pelo de mi amiga , que al menos ya había dejado de vomitar-

.-¡Joder Rose!. Tienes que ir al médico.- le reprendió Emmet.- no puedes seguir así , ¡te vas a deshidratar!.-

.-Ya he ido.- respondió ella.- dijo que no era más que un virus.-

.-Ya tía. Un virus que lleva camino de durar un mes.- se quejó él.-

.-¿Y qué quieres que haga Emmet?. ¡A ver si te crees que yo disfruto vomitando!.-

Edward y yo permanecimos en silencio. Él , atento a lo que decía su hermano y yo...yo atenta a él.

Estaba mucho más guapo que cuando comenzó la noche. Si es que eso era posible. Había levantado las solapas de la americana , que ahora le cubría el cuello y se había alfojado la corbata. Su pelo seguía siendo una maraña imposible. Me moría por pasar los dedos entre esos suaves mechones cobrízos.

Emmet se acercó a Rosalie y la pegó a su cuerpo. Yo seguía estática , observando como la luna bañaba el preocupado gesto de mi..._novio._

Por que seamos sinceros.

Por mucho que me joda, y por mucho que odie el término (que me parece lo más cursi del mundo) Edward era mi novio. Así que, mientras observaba , como decía, la luz de la luna bañando su rostro. Me dí cuenta de una cosa.

Yo estaba completamente equivocada.

Edward no era un chico normal , ni del montón.

Era increíblemente guapísimo...o quizás era el vino de la cena , que distorsionaba mi realidad , o el traje, que parecía hecho a su medida...o también puede ser que me muero por sus huesos...sí, sin duda era eso.

Sin haberlo planeado, casi sin darme cuenta, había caído en sus redes. Total y absolutamente embobada con él. Así es como estoy.

Lo miro y se me caen las bragas. Lo escucho hablar e inmediatamente presto atención, aunque sus palabras no vayan dirigidas a mi. Y cuando me besa...¡Ay dios cuando me besa! . Podría hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiese tras uno de sus besos.

Estaba pasando la lengua por mis labios , imaginando el roce de los suyos, cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba hablando.

.-¿Bella?.- exclamó con gesto extrañado.- tía ¿estás bien? te has quedado en shock.- preguntó zarandeándome un poco , sacudí la cabeza para despejarme y lograr contestarle.-

.-No solo...estaba...-

.-¿Estabas?...- preguntó con sonrisilla burlona , acercándose a mi. Emmet y Rosalie ya se habían marchado, supongo que al servicio a refrescarse .Y yo no podía dejar de asombrame , de la facilidad que tengo para abstraerme de lo que me rodea cuando Edward esta presente.-

Miré hacia él y tambien sonreí.

.-Estaba pensando en ti.- admití.-

.-Bella, siempre estás pensando en mi.- comentó arrogante.- pero no te preocupes...me pasa lo mismo.-

.-¿Siempre estás pensando en ti mismo?.- pregunté burlona.-

.-No tonta. Siempre estoy pensando en ti...-

.-Esa, es una buena diferencia...- ronroneé acercándome a besarlo.-

.-Bueno. ¿Y qué pensabas?.-

.-¿Um?.-

.-Dices que estabas pensando en mi.- asentí.-¿qué pensabas?.-

En realidad no podía pensar en nada, por que mientras me preguntaba, el dedo índice de Edward recorría dulcemente el contorno del escote de mi vestido. Mi piel estaba completamente erizada, y hacía rato que no era por el frío.

¿Por qué cada vez que este hombre se me acerca , me convierto en una completa y absoluta _salida mental_?.

.-¿Bella?.- insistió.-

.-¿Quieres saber la verdad?.- me agarró las mejillas y repartió pequeños besitos por toda mi piel.- En realidad estaba pensando en lo increíblemente guapo que estás esta noche.-

.-Gracias.- exclamó.- Ya te he dicho lo que opino de ti ¿no?.- asentí embelesada mientras recordaba sus halagos.- ¿Y te he dicho lo que opino de tu vestido?.- negué con la cabeza.- opino que me encanta...pero que me encantará más, cuando por fin logre quitártelo.-

Casi me dá un paro cardíaco allí mismo.

.-Quítamelo.- pedí con voz segura.-

Edward abrió los ojos de una cuarta y hasta sus mejillas se cubrieron de un exquisito rubor.

.-¿Cómo?.- preguntó con voz temblorosa.-

Aproveché su estado de desconcierto y me acerqué , en plan sugerente , desviándo mis labios hacia su oído.

.-Quiero que me quites el vestido ...- pedí mordisqueando suavemente su oreja ,haciéndolo temblar.-... Ahora.-

Durante una fracción de segundo_ eterna_, Edward estudió mi rostro. Supongo que pretendía asegurarse de que lo decía en serio. Sus ojos se clavaron en los mios , y se cubriéron de excitación al ver que no mentía.

Sin mediar palabra, me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastró tras él , sin tener en cuenta, que el vestido era demasiado estrecho como para poder seguír la velocidad de sus pasos.

Atrás quedaron los gritos y las risas de los demás comensales de la fiesta. También las luces y la música...y mi verguenza, creo que ella también se quedó tras la puerta que Edward cerró a nuestras espaldas.

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Joder!

Puto vestidito de mierda. ¿Por dónde coño se desabrocha esto?.

Lo intenté por un lado , por el otro ... ¿Cómo me pide que le quite esto, si no se puede?.

Busqué por un costado, por la espalda...Se supone que estas prendas suelen llevar una cremallera escondida en algún sitio...¿por qué no la encuentro?

Realmente habría sido tan fácil como levantarle el vestido y sacárselo por la cabeza. Pero ella me había pedido que se lo quitase...al menos tengo que intentarlo.

Tras unos minutos manoseándola por todos los lados, intentando disimular el hecho de que no tengo ni idea de como desnudarla , escuché como reía.

.-¿Tienes problemas Edward?.- Vale, quizás no estaba disimulando todo lo bien que yo había pensado.-

Apartó mis manos de su cintura y en un minutito , pude oír como el vestido caía a sus pies.

Tragué saliva .

Mis manos , salieron en busca de su cuerpo, como imanes atraídos por su polo opuesto. Cuando por fin la encontraron , se toparon con algo que no esperaban.

En lugar del tacto de la suave piel de Bella , mis dedos encontraron la rugosa textura que suele tener la ropa interior de encaje.

La boca se me hizo agua...esto , tenía que verlo.

Afianzando a su cadera una de mis manos, comencé a explorar la pared con la otra , en busca del interruptor de la luz.

Antes, cuando abri la puerta, estaba demasiado concentrado en quitarle el vestido como para pararme a pensar en eso. Pero ahora, el imaginárme el conjunto de ropa interior que podía cubrir su más que bien torneado cuerpo , decidí que me había precipitado y que quizás, podía perder un par de minutillos observandola... y quien dice un par ...

Mis dedos rozaron el interruptor y dí unos pasos hacia atrás.

La luz , dejó al descubierto , la habitación en la que nos habíamos metido.

Era un almacén. Supongo que lo utilizaban para guardar el carburante , o eso parecía, al menos por el olor.

Bella estaba de pie, con los ojos entrecerrados por culpa de la claridad. Yo los abrí de una cuarta, a pesar de que mis pupilas debían ser del tamaño de un neumático.

Madre del amor hermoso...

Bella, se había enfundado en uno de esos conjuntos de seda y encaje de color rojo , que se exponen en los escaparates de las grandes firmas de lencería. El corpiño apretujaba perfectamente su pechos , haciéndolos sobresalir un poco sobre el borde, dándole la apariencia de una o dos tallas más. Miré embelesado como esa pequeña prenda de tela se ceñía a sus caderas, y más embelesado todavía, al ver como ajustaba una de las tiras del liguero al muslo...joder, ¡esta tia quiere matarme!

Me miraba coqueta atraves de sus pestañas y se mordía labio de una manera que me pareció tan hermosa como cruel.

Con la lengua seca como la suela de un zapato, caminé con pasos torpes hacia ella. No sabía en que lugar de su cuerpo poner las manos primero. Toda ella me invitaba a acercarme más , y más...

Adelantándose a mis movimientos , me agarró de la corbata y caminó hacia atrás , hasta que sus perfectas nalgas toparon con una cajonera. Vació de un manotazo todo lo que había sobre ella y se sentó.

Mis manos se fueron directas a mi entrepierna. Debía acomodar aquello . El simple hecho de verla asi , me estaba poniendo malo. Y ya no voy ni a comentar lo que me pasó cuando la vi abrir las piernas , invitándome a ir hacia ella.

La tomé fuertemente por la nuca , y en un beso feroz , metí mi lengua en su boca. Ella gimió en respuesta y enredó sus piernas en mi cadera. Una de mis manos bajó directa al cierre de mi pantalón. No había tiempo que perder, estábamos en medio de una fiesta.

Bella desabrochó mi camisa y comenzó a recorrer mi cuello con su lengua , mientras yo acariciaba mi miembro de arriba a abajo , para quitar un poco de presión.

La besé de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que apartaba con un dedo la ropa interior y la penetré.

.-Joder Edward...- susurró ella.-

.-Lo siento.- me disculpé besando su frente , mientras intentaba por todos los medios no moverme para que ella se adaptase a mi.- ¿estás bien?.-

Ella asintió mientras muy despacio movía sus caderas , incrementando cada vez más la velocidad.

Cuando me aseguré de que no le causaría ninguna molestia , comencé a acompañar sus movimientos.

Afuera, los gritos y las risas de la fiesta habían cesado. Escuchamos como alguien preguntaba por nosotros y Bella sonrió pícara mientras mordía sus labios del placer. Tenía que controlarme para no agarrarla del pelo y acercarla a mi.

Le abrí aún más las piernas para conseguír una mejor penetración, y ella, tomándome por sorpresa se echó hacia atrás apoyando los codos en la cajonera y alzó las piernas apoyando los tobillos en mis hombros.

Dios mio..._estaba tan adentro..._

Esta nueva postura además de proporcionarme mayor profundidad, me ceñía de manera gloriosa. Bella era una delicia.

.-Dios mío...- gemía ella.-

Me retiré del todo de forma lenta, para después volver a entrar de un solo golpe. Ella expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones en forma de gemido. Tuve que taparle la boca con una de mis manos cuando escuché voces tras la puerta. Pero la muy puñetera encontró la manera de succionar uno de mis dedos , haciendo que esta vez , los gemidos saliesen de mi.

No sé cuanto tiempo llevaba acometiendo contra ella , cuando un coro de voces entonaron la cuenta atrás.

.-_DIEZ...NUEVE...-_

.-Joder Edward...- dijo ella entre gemidos.- nos vamos a perder...el...fin de año.-

Evidentemente, eso no me detuvo.

_.-CINCO...CUATRO...-_

Yo ya no podía más. Mis embestidas fueron cada vez más rápido. A estas alturas ni ella ni yo disimulábamos nuestros gritos de pasión que quedaban camuflados bajo los de eufória que lanzaba mi familia.

La paredes más intimas de Bella , se contrageron de manera más que deliciosa, justo en el momento en el que dió comienzo el año .

.-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!.- Gritó todo el mundo , incluida ella, que esperaba más que satisfecha , a mi propia liberación.

Tampoco es que me hiciese falta mucho más tiempo. En un par de estocadas más, caí envuelto en una brubuja de éxtasis y felicidad , de la que no quería salir nunca.

Los fuegos artificiales acompáñaron mi orgasmo , representando perfectamente sin saberlo, mi estado de ánimo.

Tremendamente sofocados y con la frente perlada en sudor, nos vestimos entre sonrisas y miradas cómplices.

Al dar comienzo estas fiestas, hace a penas una semana, maldije mi suerte al recordar lo muy diferentes que habían sido el año anterior. Cuando Tanya y yo las habíamos celebrado en Maui ; bajo el sol , en la playa. Pues bien . Ahora, hoy , mirando a Bella colocarse el corpiño , me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

¿Para qué quiero playa y sol , cuando solo con mirarla tengo todo lo que necesito?

La primera en salir fué Bella , que miró a ambos lados para cerciorárse de que nadie nos vería . Cuando se aseguró de que teníamos vía libre, me hizo unas señas y me uní a ella.

Caminamos por el salón de baile, donde todos brindaban llenos de collares de papel. Incluso la abuela tenía uno y bailaba como loca abrazada a mi tío.

Admito que me sorprende ver a Nana de ese modo, ella que siempre es tan correcta y tan fina , lo que menos te esperas al verla es encontrártela meneándose como loca.

Bella se fué al servicio , mientras yo felicitaba el nuevo año a mi familia.

.-¿Dónde te habías metido?.- preguntó mi hermana que ya había perdido el control y se balanceaba media piripi.-

.-Por ahí.-

.-Te has perdido la cuenta atrás.- gimoteó enrollando sus bracitos en mi cuello.-

.-No es cierto. No me la perdí.- contesté chulito rememorándo el _spring_ con Bella.-

.-¿Y dónde estabas? No te he visto por aquí.-

.-La vi fuera , estaba viendo los fuegos.-

.-Han sido preciosos ¿verdad?.-

.-Si. No tanto como tú, pero si . Han sido preciosos.-

Ella sonrió maravillada y me besó en los labios, antes de salir corriendo hacia Jasper que bailaba con Mike Newton , ambos con la corbata en la cabeza.

Me dirigí a la barra para tomárme la primera copa del año, mientras esperaba a que mi querido _regalo de navidad , _saliese del servicio.

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Mi imagen en el espejo , no hacía más que mostrarme lo que yo tenia claro. Soy felíz . Pero felíz , felíz.

De esa clase de felicidad que te llena el pecho y no te deja respirar. De hecho, desde hace dos minutos intento tomar una profunda bocanada de aire y no soy capáz.

Y no solo por el sexo, que evidentemente ayuda. Estoy contenta por que por fin, parece que algo me sale bien.

No solo conseguí que Carlisle me dejase tranquila , tambien Esme parece sentirse agusto conmigo. Emmet se ha portado estupendamente y Edward...no tengo palabras.

Salí del baño , tras asegurarme de que todo estaba perfectamente en su sitio y de que no había nada que pudiese dar lugar al pensamiento de que acabo de echar un polvazo en el almacén del barco.

Caminé saludándo con un gesto de la cabeza a todo el mundo con el que me cruzaba. Miré hacia los lados a ver si veía a Rose por algún lugar , pero no había ni rastro de ella. Nessie bailaba dentro de su exhuberante vestido , arrancando suspiros de todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Ya fueran de admiración, en el caso de los hombres o de absoluto disgusto...por parte de su madre, principalmente.

Edward estaba en la barra.

Miraba divertido como su abuela , se negaba a bailar el limbo.

Tomé aire y comencé a caminar hacia él , meneando las caderas... un poquillo más de lo habitual. Me sentía guapa, sexy...me sentía increíblemente segura de mi misma.

Es posible que los acontecimientos sucedidos a lo largo de la noche , hubieran propiciado mi estado . Aprovecharía mi nueva situación al máximo.

Edward me vió cuando sólo nos separaban cinco pasos y entonces sonrió.

Creo haber comentado en alguna otra ocasión, que por muy ridículo que suene, el ambiente mejora en cuanto Edward sonríe. Bien, esta vez, ocurrió lo mismo.

Intenté por todos los medios que una sonrisa extremadamente amplia no nos delatase, así que me limité a sonreír de lado, como hacia él, y seguí caminándo , como si simplemente estuviese acercándome a mi vecino.

.-No hace falta que incites mi deseo con ese contoneo preciosa . Tu presencia basta.- me dijo ofreciéndome una copa de champán , que inmediatamente acepté.-

.- Siento que te hayas perdido los fuegos.- Edward me miró con falso reproche , clavando sus expresivos ojos en mi.-

.-Definitivamente no me los perdí Bella, de hecho , los viví en carne propia.-

Rodé los ojos como si ese comentario no me hubiese elevado a los cielos acercándome a las nubes , fingiendo una entereza que no tenía.

Bebí un sorbo de la burbugeante bebida y miré de nuevo a los invitados.

Notaba como los ojos de Edward no me quitaban la vista de encima. Cuando ya no pude soportarlo , le pregunté entre risas que narices quería, que me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

.-Nada.- dijo él.- solo me preguntaba...¿te lo estás pasando bien?.-

Eso me soprendió. Me esperaba algún comentario relacionado con lo que había ocurrido en aquel cuarto .

.-Si.- contesté.- Tu abuela sin duda sabe hacer una fiesta. Esto está precioso.-

.-Si ya, eso ya lo sé. Todo esta precioso , la comida riquisima y la música es fantástica..- asentí mientras daba otro sorbito.- Ahora quiero la verdad.- pidió con sonrisa traviesa.-

.-¿La verdad?.-

.-Por favor...- pidió con un gesto de la mano. Yo tomé aire.-

.-Vale.- me aclaré la garganta, si quería la verdad...eso sería lo que tendría.- bien. La verdad es que es un coñazo. La decoración es espantosa. Hortera hasta el extremo es más, ni los enormes candelabros que tiene mi abuela en la mesa del comedor de su casa, podrían compararse a este estilo tremendamente recargado.- Edward rompió a reir como un loco y yo ya no pude parar.- La comida , estaba asquerosa. Sé que no soy una experta ni nada en gastronomía, pero la carne estaba cruda y bastante insípida y la música...- giré mi cara hacia la mesa de mezclas que había en el otro estremo del salón y me giré de nuevo para encararle.- ¿en serio necesitas que te diga lo que opino de la música?.- pregunté con evidente disgusto.-

.-Joder Bells, no sabes el peso que me has sacado de encima. Por un momento pensé que disfrutabas de esto.-

.-Pensaste mal.-

.-Estupendo. Por que entonces no te negarás a lo que quiero propponerte.-

Miré hacia él absolutamente excitada. Podría haberme propuesto caminar sobre brasas y yo lo habría hecho sin dudar.

.-Soy toda oidos.-

.-Escapémonos. Vámonos de aqui. Vente conmigo a un sitio que conozco donde hay buena música, gente divertida y...donde pueda besarte todas las veces que me apetezca sin miedo a que nadie nos vea.- _ me derrito...-_

.-Acepto. Vámonos.- exclamé agarrándolo de la mano, desatando las risas por su parte.-

.-Espera mujer, deja que me termine la copa.-

.-Te invito a otra en ese _paraíso _que conoces.-

.-No como esta. Bella, es champán francés. A donde vamos no hay de esto.-

.-Bueno , pues te invito a tres copas para compensar...venga...¡vámonos ya!.- rogué .-

Edward llevó la copa a sus labios, lentamente. Solo por molestar los mojó ligeramente con el líquido dorado y luego se relamió. Yo bufé exasperada. Solo podía pensar en salir de allí corriendo y después comérmelo a besos en cada esquina.

Tras una sonrisa burlona, dejó la copa sobre la barra y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las puertas. Yo me preparé para seguirle cuando fuí interceptada por Renesmee, que traía una cámara de fotos en la mano.

.-¡Bella!.- gritó haciendo que Edward se girase y bufase molesto.- sácame una foto por fa...quiero subirla al facebook para que Jacob vea el vestido que me he puesto.-

No pude evitarlo , me eché a reir.

.-Estoy segura de que se quedará impresionado.- no mentí. El vestido dejaría impresionado a cualquiera. Presioné el boton y la luz del flash iluminó a Nessie.

.-Ahora sácame otra en esta postura.- pidió.-

Al final terminé por hacerle un book completo. Según ella , cuantas más fotos le sacase, más oportunidades tendría de salir bien en alguna y asi , le sería mucho más facil impresionarlo. Yo le iba a comentar que no se hiciese muchas ilusiones con Jake. El chico tiene 20 años y lo cierto es que no tiene por costumbre repetir con la misma chica. Pero me lo pensé mejor. ¿Por qué estropearle la noche?.

.-No me gusta ninguna Bella.- gimió arrugándo su pequeña naricilla.- ¿Podrías sacarme alguna más? seguro que ahora saldrán mejor.- me tragué el enorme NO , que en realidad quería gritar. Terminé asintiendo como una buena chica y cuando me disponía a enfocar de nuevo la hermosa cara de Renesmee, unas manos salidas de la nada me arrebatáron el aparato.

.-A ver Nessie , ponte ahí, y hazlo rápido.- Edward estaba a mi lado , con la respiración agitada haciendo su mayor esfuerzo , por no gritarle a su prima , que estaba interponiéndose entre la puerta y nosotros.-

Lo que es saber...

Las fotos de Edward , poco tenían que ver con las que le había sacado yo. Las suyas estaban enfocadas, centradas, bien iluminadas y todas esas cosas que hacen que una foto pase de ser una simple imagen , a una obra de arte.

Solo le hicieron falta dos disparos para dejar a Nessie más feliz que unas castañuelas. Despues de que la niña se colgase de su cuello y le llenase la cara de besos , reanudamos nuestra marcha.

Y por fin habíamos cruzado el umbral de la puerta, seguros de que no habría más interrupciones, cuando una voz, firme y autoritaria, nos dió el alto.

.-¿A dónde creeis que vais?.- El miedo paralizó mis piernas , incluso unas gotillas de sudor descendieron súbitamente por mi espalda y eso que la temperatura ambiente no superaba los 3 grados bajo cero-.

Con autentico pavor vi como edward se giraba lentamente para encarar a su abuela con valentía...para después ponerse a tartamudear como un idiota.

.-¡Nana!.- exclamó con un tono de voz excesivamente agudo.-

.-¿A dónde vais?.- preguntó de nuevo con voz dura. Aproveché ese momento para girárme yo también.-

.-Es que...bueno ...Rose...se siente un poco mal y ...vamos...-

.-Rose se fué a su casa hace más de una hora. Emmet la llevó.- Esme nos miraba excéptica.-

.-Bueno...es que yo no me siento muy bien tampoco.- mentí intentando arreglar el error de Edward.-

.-Pues yo te veo perfectamente. Tienes muy buen color.-añadió sin creerse una palabra.-

.-La verdad Nana , es que nos vamos a otra fiesta.- Admitió su nieto. Aunque Edward hablaba con determinación, su mano seguía apretándo la mía con fuerza.-

Esme nos miró con el ceño fruncido. Uno de sus canosos mechones se había soltado de su siempre perfecto moño italiano y ondeaba mecido por la brisa nocturna. Edward y yo tragamos en seco, esperando una reacción negativa .-

.-Me parece bien.- dijo al abuela de pronto , dejándonos sumamente sorprendidos.- Lo que no me parece tan bien , es que os fueseis a marchar sin despediros de mi.-

Y tras decir esto, se acercó a nosotros con paso grácil y nos envolvió entre sus brazos. Esme besaba las mejillas de ambos con cariño, mientras agradecía que hubiésemos ido y comentaba lo maravilloso que es que la familia esté unida, que si soy una chica estupenda , que si hacemos una pareja fantástica, que si esto , que si aquello...Edward y yo nos quedamos tiesos como estacas. No sé lo que estaba pensando él , pero yo tenía claro que esta señora había bebido...y mucho.

Finalmente nos soltó , facilitándo así la entrada de aire en mis pulmones, que se había visto enormemente reducida por culpa de su cariñoso estrangulamiento.

.-Sed buenos por favor , y no os metais en líos.- Pedía burlona mientras limpiaba los restos de carmin de las mejillas de su nieto.-

.-Nana...-se quejó Edward.- ¿como nos pides que seamos buenos? ¡hoy es fiesta!.-

La mujer rió , babeando como yo misma hacía cada vez que lo miraba.

.-Al menos no os metais en muchos problemas.- rogó al final.- Isabella. Cuida de él, es un incosnciente.- Edward bufó mientras nosotras sonreíamos.- No sabes cuanto me alegro de que hayas sido tú.- dijo al fin . No supe muy bien a que se refería y tampoco me dio tiempo a preguntar , por que Edward bufó antes de que yo abriese la boca.-

.-Déjate de chorradas Nana.- pidió ruborizándose y pasándose la mano por el cuello.- por cierto...¿podrías no decir nada de..?.- Nos señaló a ambos y la abuela asintió solemne.-

.-Ni una palabra...como tú has dicho, hoy es fiesta. Ya habrá ocasión...-

Hora y media más tarde y con un dolor de pies de esos que no se olvidan, cantaba a pleno pulmón _THE LOOK _de Roxette , acompañada por las maravillosas voces de Edward y de sus amigos del instituto.

El maravilloso paraíso al que Edward se había ofrecido a llevarme, era en realidad el pub más cutre, viejo , feo y sucio de todo Londres. Perdón ¿He dicho Londres? creo que me quedo corta, probablemente sería más adecuado decir que sería imposible encontrarse un lugar igual en todo el reino unido. Las paredes se caían a trozos, el suelo estaba lleno de una extraña masilla formada por serrín , diferentes tipos de liquidos de los que ni quiero imaginar la composición y pequeños trozos de papel que se quedaban enganchados a los tacones de los zapatos. Y lo más extraño de todo , es que me lo estaba pasando mejor que nunca.

Cuando entramos , además del extraño olor sin identificar que se respiraba allí , nos topamos con un grupo de chicos que al ver a Edward , se abalanzaron sobre él formando una increíble melé , de la que lo tuve que ayudar a salir. Eran sus amigos de siempre. Esos que siguen alegrándose de verte aunque haga siglos que no saben de ti. Esos que no necesitan una llamada telefónica cada dos días( en su caso tres años) para saber que son importantes en tu vida.

Decir que el pobre casi llora al tenerlos delante es quedarse corto...por que de hecho lloró. Y mientras ellos se secaban los ojos _, "super masculinos"_ , quejándose de la cantidad de humo que había en el local, yo me reí como una loca. ¿Quién dijo que los chicos no lloran?.

Edward inmediatamente me introdijo en la pandilla, presentándome como su chica.

Bueno, eso sonaba mejor que novia...

Fué facil sentirme agusto entre ellos por que eran un grupo genial. Riley , era el más joven. Estaba super contento por que había logrado por fin, escaparse de la _pesada_ de su novia para salir de fiesta con sus amigos. Nahuel , tenía una carita preciosa , llena de pequitas que le daban un aire super pícaro, te morías de la risa con él. Ephraim era el más mayor de todos. Un chico altísimo y fuerte. Me recordó un poco a Emmet , pero en feo .Tyler y Royce, que eran gemelos y por último Eric , quien ahora mismo me cojía en brazos para ayudarme a ponerme de pie sobre la barra del pub , mientras los siete chicos me ofrecían una desafinada serenata.

Yo les hacía los coros muerta de la risa, con los zapatos en la mano.

.-_She´s got the look!.- _gritaban ellos.-

.-_She´s got the look_.- contestaba yo.-

.-_What in the world can make a brown-eyed girl turn blue .When everything I'll ever do, I'll do for you. And I go la la la la la , She´s got the look.-_

Nos moríamos de la risa. Ellos hacían el idiota todo el rato y yo ni corta ni perezosa, me puse a bailar como una loca , sin importarme que el dueño del destartalado lugar me mirase mal y tirase de mi vestido pidiendome que me bajase de la barra. Edward , más borracho de lo que lo había visto nunca, me ayudó a bajar abrazándome las piernas, pero el pobre calculó mal y si no llega a ser por todo su grupillo de amigos , que se apresuraron en agarrárnos, ahora mismo estaríamos los dos tirados por el suelo.

.-Dinos Bella, ¿qué es lo que has encontrado en este idiota?¿qué narices hizo para conseguir llamar tu atención?.- preguntó Tyler pasándose las manos por el pelo.- Edward lo miró fingiendo enfado y le dió un pescozón.-

.-No hables así de mi. Se supone que soy tu amigo. Y estoy delante.-

.-¿Y qué quieres que diga? Eres el cabrón más feo que he conocido nunca y aún así te has conseguido ligar a una tía cojonuda. O le pagas mucha pasta o follas de puta madre.- bromeó.-

Edward sonrió petulante y me señaló con un dedo.

.-Deja que conteste ella a esa pregunta.- añadió fanfarrón.-

Yo le dí un largo trago a mi copa antes de contestar. Todos me miraban expectantes.

.-La verdad es que...-comencé.- Me pagó un pastón por venir aqui y decir que soy su chica...-

Las risas de los chicos retumbaron por todo el local , mientras Edward se quejaba intentando hacerse escuchar.

.-¡No es verdad!.- gritó riendo.- No es cierto. ¡Pero por dios! mirad esa carita. Esta loca por mi.-

Fué mi turno para reir apoyándome en Nahuel.

.-Ya te gustaría.- gritó Royce.- Más bien creo que el que babea como una perrita eres tú , Edward.-

.-Mirate tío. ¿Donde está ese Edward que decía que jamás lo veríamos enamorado?.-

.-¿Os acordais cuando se enrolló con Gianna solo por una apuesta?.- recordó Tyler.- ¡que asco tío! .- se acercó a mi y pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro inclinandose hacia mi, como si fuese a desvelar un secreto.- Gianna era la tía más fea del planeta, de hecho supongo que seguirá siendolo por que solo un milagro podría hacer que mejorase..-

.-No seas cabrón, no era tan fea.- se quejó Edward.-

.-Ya te gustaría a ti que no lo fuera...el caso es que estaba loca por él, desde el primer curso. Todos lo sabíamos y tambien sabíamos que él nunca se lo montaría con ella, asi que solo para divertirnos , le apostamos 500 libras a que no sería capaz de hacerlo.-

.-Pero lo hizo.- afirmé , segura de que no me equivocaba.-

Las risas de todos me dieron la razón, mientras Edward un pelín molesto , les hacia callar.-

.-Vale, ya esta bien, ya os habeis divertido. Además , no creo que sea el mejor momento para recordar esa clase de detalles.-

Pasamos el resto de la noche entre risas y bromas burlonas, la mayoría protagonizadas por Edward , he de añadir. Que se quejaba molesto de ser el centro de atención.

Finalmente , cuando casi amanecía nos despedimos de los chicos, entre promesas de vernos pronto y quedar para tomar algo.

.-Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido Bella .- me decía Eric a escasos centímetros de mi cara , mientras me acariciaba la mano.- Eres una chica estupenda , y preciosa , y divertida...-

.-¡Eh! .-gritó Edward fingiendo enfado entrometiéndose entre los dos.- déja en paz a mi novia Eric.- Yo reía mortalmente borracha .-

.-Ya sé que es tu novia Edward , no has dejado de repetirlo durante toda la noche.- respondió su amigo burlón.- Pero puede que algún día la pobre recupere la cordura. Solo quiero que tenga claras sus opciones. Bella.- se dirigió a mi dándole la espalda a Edward , que bufaba divertido mientras daba una calada a su pitillo.- Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré esperándote.- bromeó y me besó la mano.-

.-Pues espera sentado.- murmuró mi recién estrenado novio , mientras recuperaba mi mano y me alejaba del grupo de chicos que me despedian desde lejos , mientras yo les lanzaba besos al aire como si fuese una gran diva de la canción.

Hacía un rato que Edward y yo caminábamos en silencio de camino a casa, ya que conducir se habría convertido en una misión suicida , cuando de pronto comenzó a hablar.

.-Los has dejado impresionados.-

.-Son unos chicos encantadores , me han caído super bien.-

.-Han sido encantadores contigo por que tú eres increible. Te aseguro que la noche no habría sido igual si Rosalie hubiese ocupado tu lugar.- bufé .-

.-No hables asi de Rose. Ella es genial. Tus amigos se habrían quedado de una pieza si llegan a verte aparecer con ella.-

.-¡Mira que eres pesada con Rosalie! Bella , ella no es perfecta , mientras que tú te acercas bastante.- ahora sí que reí con ganas. Tanto, que tuve que apoyarme en un escaparate de Oxford street para no caerme al suelo.- ¿No ves como eres tonta? vamos a ver, dime una cosa, solo una , que debas de envidiarle a Rose.- enarqué una ceja, segura de que no me estaba haciendo una pregunta más que evidente. Edward rodó los ojos y continuó caminándo con las manos en los bolsillos. Hasta de espaldas, estaba para comérselo.-

Cuando me tranquilicé corrí tras él , recordándo así el por qué me había quitado los zapatos en el pub. Me mataba el dolor de pies.

.-Es que no entiendo que quieres que te diga.- comencé.- Rosalie es todo lo que cualquier chica querría ser. lista, inteligente, educada , independiente...además es preciosa.-

.-No Bella.- exclamó deteniéndose y parándose frente a mi.- tú , eres preciosa.-

Yo reí por que me estaba encantando lo que me decía y por que además me daba un poco de verguenza.-

.-Edward , estas borracho.-

.-Sí.- admitió.- lo estoy. Y tú preciosa. Pero mañana yo ya no estaré borracho , sin embargo tú seguirás siendo preciosa.-

.-¡Joder! en serio. Ya has conseguido meterte en mi cama , no hace falta que te esfuerces tanto.- bromeé , a él no le hizo tanta gracia.-

.-Dios mio Bella, ¿es que no puedes dejarte de chorradas ni por un momento? , si solo quisiera meterme en tu cama, probablemente no te diría nada de esto.-

.-Jesús. No te enfades hombre, no lo decía en serio.- me apresuré a disculparme antes de que su molestia se convirtiese en enfado. No me gustaría terminar la noche cada uno en su casa...otra vez.-

.-Es que me molesta mucho que no te veas a ti misma con claridad. Eres preciosa y divertida...eres la chica perfecta Bella. Estoy seguro de que Eric no bromeaba cuando antes te dijo que estaría encantado de esperarte.- yo rodé los ojos, pero no dije nada, esperaría a que se desahogase y mañana , cuando se le pasase el colocón, ya hablaríamos.- ¿Sabes como ha cambiado mi vida desde que estás conmigo?¿como he cambiado yo?. Lo has cambiado todo.- se acercó a mi tomándome de la cintura y pegando su frente a la mia.- tú eres todo lo que siempre he buscado. No voy a decirte que no hay ninguna como tú , por que no creo estar lo suficientemente borracho, pero sin duda tienes algo que las demás no tienen. Me vuelves loco. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentirme asi en tan poco tiempo.-

A estas alturas yo ya estaba tan _idiotizada_ por sus palabras que poco me faltaba para levitar.

.-Me pones nervioso de una manera a la que no estoy acostumbrado. Solo pienso en estar contigo todo el rato , por que cuando nos separamos me ahogo sin ti. Y aunque ni yo mismo lo entiendo por que en realidad eres una puñetera malhumorada que no hace mas que pegar voces y dar ordenes como un general...has conseguido convertirte en el centro de mi mundo.-

.-Joder Edward , ¿en serio me vas a hacer pasar por esto? es demasiado cursi, incluso para ti.-

.-¿te quieres callar? ¡estoy intentando decirte algo importante!.- me riñó, yo sonreí e hice el gesto de cerrar mi boca con una cremallera. A ver que era eso tan importante que tanto le costaba confesar.-

.-En fin, déjalo.- exclamó malhumorado.- esta claro que eres especialista en cargarte momentos.- comenzó a caminar de nuevo , pero ya había sembrado la semillita de la curiosidad en mi, asi que comencé a bailotear alrededor de él pidiéndole que continuase.-

.-Venga...no te enfades, prometo estarme calladita esta vez.- rogué melosa.-

.-No.-

.-Joba Edward...venga...dímelo.-

.-Que no.-

.-Desde luego, todos sois iguales, os encanta ir de misteriosos , ¿sabes qué? la próxima vez que qui...-

.-¡Que te quiero Bella! .- interrumpió. Mi primera reacción fué quedarme helada en el sitio , al fin había logrado dejarme sin palabras.- Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo, te quiero como nunca pensé que podría llegar a querer...eso era lo que quería decirte.-

Nuestras miradas se encontraron durante algo más de treinta segundos. Yo me había quedado tan sorprendida que no supe que decir, así que lo más apropiado que se me ocurrió fué besarle.

.-Lo que sería genial sería que me dijeses que soy correspondido.- murmuró sonriendo contra mis labios y yo decidí hacerle rabiar un poco, solo para aligerar el ambiente.-

.-Es que yo no te quiero.- bromeé.-

Edward se alejó de mi y me miró con el ceño fruncido, supo de sobras que estaba tomándole el pelo, pero aún asi me siguió el juego.-

.-No me lo creo.- sentenció.-

.-No te lo creas, pero es la verdad.-

Me agarró la cara con las manos y clavó sus ojos verdes en los míos.

.-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres.-

.-No te quiero.- sonrió.-

.-Mentirosa...- fué mi turno de sonreir.-

.-Ya te lo dije Edward , no te quiero.-

Comencé a caminar delante de él, esperando que se pusiese a mi lado en un par de zancadas y continuase dándome la murga hasta que llegasemos a casa, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario me agarró de las piernas cargándome sobre sus hombros y comenzó a dar vueltas haciendo que se me revolviese el estómago.

.-¡Para! ¿que estas haciendo? ¡para , me vas a matar!.- gritaba yo.-

.-¿Me quieres?.- preguntó sofocado por las vueltas y mi peso.-

.-¡Bajame ahora mismo!.- grité entre risas.-

.-¿Si o no?.-

.-Las confesiones extraídas bajo tortura no cuentan.- advertí pellizcandole el culo.-

.-¿¡si o no?.- repitió.-

.-¡Si! si , si , si , ¡te quiero! ¡te quiero! ¿vale?, ahora bájame.-

Tambaleándose un poco hacia los lados consiguió devolverme mi posición vertical. Cuando por fin levante la cabeza y conseguí ubicar la mirada, él sonreía muy pagado de si mismo.

.-Ahora repítemelo.- exigió con un gesto de la mano .Y yo me rendí.-

.-Te quiero.- admití con un suspiro , haciendo que su sonrisa iluminase la noche. Estaba guapísimo. Se acercó a mi y me sujetó de nuevo las mejillas mientras se acercaba.-

.-Ya lo sabía.- señaló burlón y me besó de nuevo.-

Agarrados de la mano y sonriendo como idiotas, llegamos a casa. Donde le dimos la bienvenida al nuevo año , de la mejor manera...la nuestra.

* * *

**ROSALIE POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cojí con mano temblorosa la bolsita que me ofrecía la muchacha de detrás del mostrador . Le dí un billete de 20 y salí a la calle.

Salí de casa temprano , dejándo a Emmet dormidito en el sofá como un bebé. El pobre había pasado la noche cuidando de mi.

Me agaché al lado de una farola para recoger el regalo que Emmet me había dado ayer , cuando llegamos a casa...anda que a quién se le ocurre...

Mientras caminaba con el corazón en un puño, no podía dejar de pensar en el contenido de la bolsita que golpeaba mi pierna con cada paso. No sabía que hacer. Sabía que el aparatito de su interior cambiaría mi vida y no estaba segura de poder afrontarlo yo sola.

Sin saber como , mis pasos me llevaron a casa de Bella.

No tengo familia desde que mis padres murieron. Ella es lo más parecido a una hermana que tengo así que no se me ocurre un lugar mejor...en realidad no se me ocurre otro lugar.

Toqué el timbre un par de veces antes de escuchar a mi amiga susurrándole a alguien, supongo que a Edward , que se escondiese. No entendía esa manía que tenian de ocultarnos su relación , cuando en realidad habria que ser ciego para no darse cuenta...en fin, tengo cosas mas importantes en las que pensar ahora , ya nos lo diran cuando esten preparados.

.-¿Quien es?.- gritó Bella detrás de la puerta.-

.-Bells, soy yo, Rose.- mi voz sonó temblorosa. Supongo que no fuí capaz de disimular los nervios.-

Tras unos diez segundos, Bella abrió la puerta, enfundada en un pantalón de chandal y una camiseta.

.-¿Rose? ¿que narices haces aqui a estas horas y con?...¿por que narices tienes una rata en brazos?.- rodé los ojos haciendo a Bella a un lado para que me dejase parar.-

.-No es una rata, es un chiuaua. Emmet me lo regaló anoche.-

.-pero si tu odias a los perros.-

.-Ya bueno, supongo que fué algo que olvidé comentarle...¿estás sola?.- pregunté aún sabiendo la respuesta.-

.-Sip.- mintió , no le di mas vueltas.-

.-Genial, por que tienes que ayudarme con algo.-

Sin decir nada más , la tomé de la mano y nos metimos en el baño las tres. Bella, _la rata_ y yo.

.-Rose, no entiendo nada.-

.-No te preocupes, ahora lo harás.- murmuré mientras sacaba el paquetito de la bolsa y lo plantaba frente a ella.-

Bella miró ausente la cajita que puse ante sus ojos .

.-¿Que coño es esto?.- preguntó , yo bufé.-

.-Es una puta varita mágica Bella.- añadí mordaz.- ¿que coño crees que es?.-

Mi amiga revisó cuidadosamente una vez más el envoltorio y cuando la comprensión llegó por fin a su todavía dormido cerebro, se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito.

.-Ahh... , así que ya sabes lo que es..-

.-No me jodas Rose.- fué lo único que dijo antes de que yo levantase la tapa del retrete, me bajase las bragas y desenvolviese el test de embarazo.

Bella se quedó frente a mi, escurriendose por la puerta hasta terminar sentada en el suelo , con la cajita en las manos.

Ya sentada en la fría taza , me leí las instrucciones detenidamente.

.-Aqui pone que con un chorrito es suficiente.- comenté, Bella seguía en shock mirando hacia mi. Como vi que no me sería de gran ayuda, comencé sin ella.-

Coloqué uno de los extremos del text donde explicaba el prospecto. Estaba decidida, tenía que hacerlo. Todos estos vomitos no eran normales, quizás los de ayer si, por que siempre me he mareado en los barcos, pero ya iba a hacer un mes que mi estomago se tiraba la mayor parte del dia bailando la lambada. No podía seguir asi, tenía que saberlo...y lo haría si no fuese por que Bella seguia con la boca abierta de una cuarta mirándome mear.

.-Joder , Bells. ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos? es que así no me sale nada.- le pedí.-

Ella lo hizo y por fin me relajé.

Ala! Ya estaba hecho, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

.-¿Que reacción esperas de mi , en caso de que sea positivo?.- preguntó mi amiga de pronto.- ¿debo alegrarme por ti o...?.-

.-No lo sé.- admití sinceramente.- no he pensado en eso todavía. Espera a ver como reacciono yo, tú solo sigueme la corriente.-

.-Ok.-

Esperamos en absoluto silencio el veredicto del lapicito . Nunca me planteé que ocurriria si algún dia fuese madre, por que sinceramente nunca me habia planteado llegar a serlo. Ni siquiera ahora, que estaba locamente enamorada de Emmet. Es que llevamos juntos tan poco tiempo...No sé como se lo tomará en caso de que dé positivo. Tampoco sé como decírselo. No creo que un _"buenos días cariño, ¿sabes que vamos a hacer a tu padre abuelo?" _le hiciese demasiada ilusión. Joder es que somos tan jóvenes. Admito que si me lo tengo que plantear la idea no llega a molestarme del todo, estoy segura de que Emmet sería un buen padre...pero dentro de unos años, no ahora, no en nueve meses...no soy capáz de imaginarme a mi misma diciendo frases como _"mi hijo ya empezó la guardería_" o _"saca tus sucias manos de mi hija cabron"..._

_¡_Dios mio!, debo relajarme, por que si de algo estoy segura, es de que si en realidad estoy embarazada , el pobre bebé saldrá con un horrible cuadro de estres.

.-Rose. Hace dos minutos que pasaron los cinco minutos.- me informó Bella moviendo una de sus piernas nerviosa.- Creo que como no miremos pronto lo que dice , me va a dar algo.-

Miré hacia mi amiga , que parecía esperar por su propio resultado en vez de por el mio y suspiré , mientras nos poníamos en pie.

.-Bueno Bells...creo es hora de saber si te haré tía...-

* * *

Hola!

Esta vez actualizo antes, por que como recorté el capi anterior y ya tenía escrito la mitad...

Bueno, no me voy a extender mucho por que es super tarde y me muero de sueño, solo daros las gracias por toda la cantidad de reviews que me dejasteis en el capi anterior , los que tenían cuenta y los que no.

Y agradecer como siempre a **Shaolyn** por _betear_ mis capis.

Muchos besos a todos y que espero encontrar cuestras opiniones mañana cuando me levante.

Besiños!

L.


	36. Chapter 36

lOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN , PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ ES MIA.

* * *

**BELLA POV**.

.

.

.

.-No.-

.-¿No?.-

.-Que no. Que no...que no puede ser, que tiene que haber un error.- exclamé.-

.-No hay ningún error Bella.- lloriqueó mi amiga.-

.-Repítelo de nuevo.- pedí desesperada.-

.-Bells, me lo he hecho dos veces y las dos ha dado lo mismo.- se quejó ella con un bufido.-

.-Que no Rose , que no puedes estar embarazada.-

El simple hecho de decirlo en voz alta me había revuelto las tripas. Rose esperaba un bebé...mi Rose, esperaba un bebé...eso, en el mejor de los casos, claro.

Recuerdo que una noche de borrachera, hace unos años , me contó algo sobre su familia. No suele hablar mucho sobre ellos , pero me dijo a modo de burla, que en su familia había dos pares de gemelos y que jamás sería madre , por si le tocaba a ella añadir el tercer par.

En este momento yo estaba rezando para que la genética pegase un saltito en lo que a ella se refiere.

.-Joder Rose. ¿Qué vas a hacer?.-

Rosalie se sentó de nuevo en la taza del retrete y escondió la cara entre sus manos.-

.-No tengo ni idea.- admitió con la cara desencajada.- esto me ha pillado por sorpresa.-

.-¿Por sorpresa?.- grité un pelín histérica.- Joder Rosalie, tienes 27 años, perdiste la virginidad con 15. ¡No me jodas! Eso son más de diez años de experiencia como para que esto .-grité señalándome el vientre.- te pille de sorpresa.- Me pasé nerviosamente las manos por el pelo. Gesto , que había adquirido tras haber pasado tanto tiempo con Edward.-

Y hablando de todo un poco ¿Seguirá escondido dentro del armario de mi cuarto?.

.-¿Qué voy a hacer Bells? .-

Me acerqué a ella que me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas listas para derramar. Me senté sobre sus piernas y la abracé. Ella hizo lo mismo pasando sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

.-Todo saldrá bien Rose.- susurré contra su pelo.-

Esto es un follón. Se mire por donde se mire es un follón. Pero si lo que ella necesita son palmaditas en la espalda y que le diga que todo irá bien, eso es lo que haré. Al menos por ahora.

.-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir ?.- pregunté, haciendo que mi amiga se levantáse de golpe y me miráse con auténtico pavor en los ojos.-

.- ¿A Emmet? ¡No se lo puedo decir a Emmet!.- gritó.-

.-Pero él..-

.-_Nadie_, se lo va a decir a Emmet, al menos hasta que yo sepa lo que quiero hacer.-

.-Pues ya puedes decidirlo pronto, por que un embarazo no es de las cosas más fáciles de ocultar.¿Qué le vas a decir ?¿Que tienes gases?. ¿O prefieres comentárselo cuando el niño haga la comunión?.Se te va a notar Rosalie , en un par de meses se te va a notar ¿De cuánto crees que estás?.-

.-No lo sé. Un mes...mes y medio. No estoy segura.-

.-Rose...él tiene que saberlo.-

.-Bella. déjame hacer esto a mi manera.- rugió

De pronto , un sonido ensordecedor acompañado de un _"me cago en la puta"_ nos interrumpió. Supongo que Edward debió de tropezar contra algo mientras intentaba escapar..._sigilosamente_.

Rosalie me miró a la cara enarcando una ceja y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

.-Yo no diré nada...si tú no lo haces.- me ofreció.-

.-Vale.-

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Me cago en la madre que parió a Rosalie.

Mira que hay días en el año, como para tener que venir a molestar , precisamente hoy.

La noche había sido perfecta de principio a fin. Me emocionó mucho encontrarme con los chicos. Hacía mucho que no los veía y lo cierto es que ya tenía ganas de salir con ellos una noche de fiesta. Además Bella se lo pasó genial.

Estaba tan guapa. Tanto, que no me pude refrenar y tuve que declararme como un absoluto _mongolito_ en medio de la calle.

No sé por que siempre me pasa igual con ella. No soy capáz de hacer las cosas de una manera normal, no me salen.

Cualquier chico habría llevado a su novia a un lugar especial la primera vez que le dice te quiero o al menos lo habría hecho de una manera romántica, mirándola a los ojos, o besándola con cariño...no _zarandeándola_ boca abajo en medio de una calle desierta. Gracias a dios Bella también es un poquito disfuncional , por lo que lejos de molestarse , se quedó encantada.

Tras una noche llena de altos y bajos , pusimos el broche de oro , cuando llegamos a su casa...y sobre todo cuando por fina alcanzamos su cama.

¡Como me gusta su cama! tan cómoda, tan mullidita, tan calentita...así que no es de extrañar que el hecho de que Rosalie venga a jodernos a las diez de la mañana cuando justo estábamos a puntito de comenzar a **mimarnos** por tercera vez , me tenga absolutamente encabronado.

Además. ¿Por que cojones me tengo que esconder en el armario?

Vale que ellas tengas su cosas o sus secretitos de chicas, pero ¿esta eso reñido con el hecho de que yo siga vegetando enrollado en las sabanas?.

No tengo ninguna intención de ponerme a escuchar sus cotilleos. Poco me importa si Emmet tiene disfunción eréctil o si Rosalie es una frígida , puedo vivir perfectamente sin escuchar algo como eso, que supongo que será del o que hablan estas dos cuando no estoy presente...me pregunto que será lo que Bella dice de mi...

.-¡No me jodas Rose!.-

El grito de Bella fue lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo escuchase con claridad. Sin embrago estaba tan cansado que ni me moví. Escondí la cabeza bajo la almohada y seguí durmiendo. Pero pronto comenzaron un diálogo , del que no entendía nada pero que me jodía como la mierda. Era como el típico _run run _de las broncas de tu madre. Cuando sabes que ella habla y habla, y aunque no le prestes la atención necesaria como para saber lo que está diciendo, molesta.

Así que con un bufido de absoluta indignación por joderme el sueño, me levanté y muy sigilosamente, me marché a mi casa. No sin antes claro, destrozarme el dedo meñique del pie contra la mesa del salón.

la suerte de vivir en el piso de arriba de tu novia es que no tienes ni que molestarte en vestirte, puedes subir tranquilamente las escaleras en calzoncillos. Y fue lo que hice yo , por que toda mi ropa estaba tirada en distintos lugares de casa de Bella y se supone que no debo hacer ruido así que ya la recogeré más tarde.

Entré en mi casa y me fui directo a la ducha.

Al salir, miré el teléfono móvil y me encontré con cuatro llamadas perdidas de un número que no tenía registrado en mi agenda. No sé ni por que me moleste en devolver la llamada si en realidad ya sabía de quien se trataba.

.-_Buenos días Edward.-_ Me maravillé al darme cuenta del asco , que me producía el simple hecho de escuchar su voz.-

.-Buenos días Tanya. Espero no haberte despertado.- respondí deseando lo contrario.-

_.-Por supuesto que no cariño, ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta madrugar, dormir es una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Sabes la de cosas que puedes hacer si no te pasas el día tirado en la cama?.Deberías probarlo_-

.-Si lo sé, sin embargo me divierten mucho más las que puedes hacer mientras estás en ella.-

.-_Tú siempre tan ocurrente.-_

.-me has llamado.- fui al grano. Tampoco es como si me apeteciese entablar ninguna clase de conversación con ella. Tanya hacía mucho que se había quedado sin nada interesante que decirme.-

._-Claro que te he llamado, quería felicitarte el nuevo año y asegurarme de que mi dinero está en camino.-_

.-Ya te dije que en cuanto lo tuviese, yo mismo llamaría a tu abogado.-

._-Lo sé Edward. Pero como no lo hacías, tenía miedo de que no hubiesen quedado claros los términos de nuestro acuerdo.-_

.-Duerme tranquila Tanya, todo está clarísimo.-

_.-Bien. Y ahora, aprovechando que te tengo al teléfono y que por una vez parece que podemos mantener una conversación fingidamente civilizada, cuéntame. ¿Ya me has sustituido?._- preguntó con tono mimoso.-

Sabía que Tanya no sentía por mi , más cariño que por cualquier farola de enfrente de su casa . Solo me provocaba por joder y yo, como un idiota, siempre caigo en su juego.

.-No creo que sea de tu interés pero, la verdad es que sí.-

.-_¿Si?¿Tan pronto? eso no está bien Ed .- _se burló.- _te has dado mucha prisa.-_

.-Ya sabes que no tengo problemas para tirar la basura.- añadí.-

.-_Mira...voy a colgar. Por que me parece que tu muro de salud mental se está desmoronando y no me apetece aguantar tus insolencias. Solo quería dejarte claro que sigo esperando y que mi paciencia tiene un límite...no te conviene cruzarlo.-_

.-ya sabes por donde te puedes meter tus amenazas Tanya.-

.-_Si , ya me lo has dicho en alguna otra ocasión, pero yo te recomiendo, que hagas caso Edward , no me gustaría joderte la vida, como tu has hecho con la mía.-_

Rodé los ojos.

.-Buenos días Tanya , ya hablaremos.-

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar colgué el teléfono.

Estoy seguro de que Tanya solo nació para hacerme la vida miserable. No importa como , ella siempre consigue joderme el día. Sé que tengo que hacerle caso y que sus amenazas no pueden quedar en el olvido , por que es muy capaz de cumplirlas. Necesito reunir el dinero que según ella le debo o las consecuencias pueden ser tremendas.

Así que mientras me vestía , me puse a pensar. Y decidí que lo mejor sería acelerar un poco las cosas.

Había fijado mentalmente una fecha para comenzar con la sesión de fotos. Todavía me faltaban algunos detalles sin concretar , pero bien podría ponerlo todo en marcha e ir improvisando. No creo que Emmet tenga demasiados compromisos hoy, como mucho lo privaré de algún que otro polvete o quizás no, ya que Rosalie sigue dando voces en el piso de abajo...

Decidido.

Hoy haremos la sesión de prueba.

Tengo que ir a por los materiales al estudio. El equipo , los paneles para la luz, la ropa interior...joder. No sé como voy a soportar el ver a Bella dentro de esos mini conjuntos. Cuando me entregó sus dibujos, además de darme cuenta de lo buenos que eran , solo pude pensar en que esos dos monigotes impresos en papel, que retozaban sobre la nieve, eran mi novia y mi hermano. Lo único que tengo claro, es que una vez presente el trabajo , esas fotos serán destruidas.

No pienso dejar constancia de que alguna vez existieron , por que me acojona el pensar que Bella, pueda comenzar a comparar, en cuanto vea a Emmet desnudo. Así que si una vez reveladas, no vuelve a saber de ellas...mucho mejor.

Terminé de vestirme y me miré al espejo que tenía colgado en al pared de la entrada. De mi pelo no pienso decir nada, y de mis ojos tambien podría omitir cualquier comentario, por que tenían un aspecto que daba miedo. El tono rojo que rodeaba el iris me acojonó. Supongo que todo el alcohol ingerido de madrugada había migrado de el hígado y se había situado allí. Estoy seguro que de ponerme a ello, ahora mismo lloraría wisky.

Cogí las gafas de sol para evitar asustar a nadie con el que me cruzase y salí de casa.

Avisaría a Bella y a Emmet después, cuando ya estuviese todo preparado.

* * *

**EMMET POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

¿Dónde narices se habrá metido esta tía?.

Cuando me levanté me llevé el susto de mi vida al no encontrarla en casa. La llamé al móvil, pero lo tiene apagado .

Se me ocurrió que quizás esté en casa de Bella , por eso ahora mismo estoy plantado delante de su puerta.

Llamé al timbre , pero no contestó nadie. Lo intenté de nuevo, pero nada.

Comenzaba a desesperarme cuando mi hermano salió del portal con cara de no haber dormido más de cinco minutos.

.-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó extrañado.-

.-Estoy buscando a Rose .¿Sabes si ha venido a ver a Bella? por cierto, buenos días a ti también.-

.-Acompáñame.- pidió poniéndose las más que innecesarias gafas de sol, teniendo en cuenta el día de mierda que hacía.-.

-Pero quiero saber si Rose está con Bella.- me quejé mientras lo seguía , no muy convencido.-

.-Si Emmet, esta con ella. Llevan más de una hora dando grititos.-

.-¿Sabes si se encuentra mejor?.- mi hermano se encogió de hombros.-

.-No lo sé. Ya te digo que llevan un rato dando voces.-

.-¿Te han despertado?¿Y que gritan?.- pregunté con una sonrisa traviesa . Quizás hablaban de mi.-.-

.-Si, me han despertado y no tengo ni idea de lo que decían , pero parecían alteradas por algo. ¡Vete tú a saber! a lo mejor solo comentan la nueva colección de su diseñador favorito.- Comentó burlón abriéndome la puerta del volvo.-

Entré sin hacer preguntas como si fuese un idiota y mirando de reojo el portal.

.-¿Pero los gritos suenan bien? ¿o son de enfado o algo?.- Me había quedado sumamente intrigado.-

.-¡Que no lo sé Emmet! que si tanto te interesa lo que _berrea_ tu novia ve y pregúntale a ella.-

.-Joder Edward , es que estoy deseperado. No sé que coño le pasa. Le pido que vaya al médico pero se hace unas semanas casi no me deja que la toque...está rarísima tío, no sé que hacer. ¿Y si le pasa algo malo?-

.-No desesperes Emmet. No seas dramático, Rosalie siempre ha sido una tía rara...y lo sigue siendo.-

.-No es rara Edward , es que no está bien.- me quejé mi hermano bufó con media sonrisa.-

.-Lo que tú digas. Simplemente no la agobies , tiendes a ser un pelín pesado cuando te apetece.-

.-No soy pesado. Rose está enferma ¡perdona por preocuparme por mi novia!.- grité molesto.-

.-Joder Emmet. Es que no has cambiado ni un poco. No te rayes joder. Está rara, pues está rara ¡déjala! ya se calmará. A lo mejor es que no le gustan las fiestas. Y además la pobre ha tenido que cenar con la abuela y con papá. Eso pone raro a cualquiera.-

.-¡Que no joder! que no es eso. Que yo la conozco Edward y sé que algo le pasa. Ella no está bien y no me quiere decir por qué.-

.-Pues entonces con más razón. Déjala tranquila, si no quiere contártelo, igual es por que no debes saberlo así que simplemente espera a que ella abra la boca.-

.-¿Y si no lo hace?.-

.-¡Si no lo hace te aguantas!.-

Miré por la ventana aguantando las ganas de lanzar mi puño contra la mejilla de mi hermano. Después me dije a mi mismo que mejor esperar a estar fuera del coche, donde tendría más libertad de movimientos .

.-Por cierto. ¿A donde coño me llevas?.-

No contestó inmediatamente.

Miró un par de veces a los lados y apretó con más fuerza el volante , como si le costase responder

.-¿Edward?.- le apremié.-

.-he pensado, que como hoy estamos todos libres y el día de año nuevo nunca hay nada interesante que hacer...podríamos aprovechar para hacer la sesión de fotos.-

.-¿Hoy?.- grité.- No sé Edward...es que no me apetece mucho.-

.-Ya tío , pero es que tengo que empezar y seguro que no hay otro día en el que todos coincidamos.-

.-Edward , no puedo ponerme ahora a posar en calzoncillos. No estoy de humor.-

.-Ya , pero prometiste ayudarme y yo necesito que sea hoy , por que cuanto antes presente las fotos , antes comenzaré con la sesión real y antes me pagarán. Necesito pasta Emmet, necesito mucha pasta.-

.-¿Para qué?¿Qué vas a hacer?.-

.-Eso no te importa. Prometiste ayudarme y necesito que sea hoy.-

.-¿Has hablado ya con Bella?.-

Negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

.-No , pero créeme que está más que encantada de retozar a tu lado con un minúsculo tanguita.- Dijo con una flasa sonrisa y tonito despechado . Me divirtió tanto, que por un momento logré alejar mis preocupaciones.-

.-Y eso te molesta .- afirmé sonriendo.-

.-¿A mi?.- exclamó.- a mi me da igual Emmet, por mi como si te la tiras a espaldas de Rose.-

Reprimí mis ansias de descojonarme de la risa en su cara y decidí seguir en su línea.

.-Pues no sabes que peso me quitas de encima, por que la verdad es que Bella se está poniendo guapa , guapa ¿no crees? Ayer por la noche cuando la vi aparecer con ese vestido...-hice una pausa para deleitarme con sus expresiones faciales, que eran un poema.- joder, no pude quitarme esas piernas de la cabeza en toda la noche.- me mordí la lengua forzándome a no reírme.-

.-No me he fijado mucho la verdad.- mintió..

Y sé que mintió por que además de que me consta que no le sacó los ojos de encima en toda la cena , una pequeña y casi imperceptible gotita de sudor , descendía ahora mismo por su sien.

¡Madre de dios!, puede que al principio no me hiciese gracia lo de la sesión de fotos, pero ahora mismo ya me estaba faltando tiempo para agarrar a Bella y quitarme la ropa. Y no por que en realidad ella me gustase...A ver , es una chica preciosa , muy simpática y estoy seguro de que es tan buena que mi hermano no se la merece, pero yo tengo a Rose, y aunque nunca he sido un tío al que le guste alardear, mi novia es incomparable.

Edward me llevó a donde trabajaba. Me sorprendió un poco que tuviese las llaves del local, pero me explicó que se las habían dado por si tenía algún material y necesitaba revelarlo.

.- Toma.- me dijo dándome unas llaves.- Son de el almacén, allí hay una caja , Tráela.-

.-¿Qué es?.- pregunté.-

.-Son las prendas que tendréis que poneros.-

Ni lo pensé dos segundos, salí escopeteado hacia allí, muerto de curiosidad.

Cuando volví con la caja en las manos, Edward estaba eligiendo unas lentes para ponerle a la cámara.

.-¿Puedo abrirla?.- pregunté mientras tiraba de la cinta adesiva que cerraba la caja.-

.-No Emmet, vas a tener que esperar.-

Tarde .

Cuando miró de nuevo hacia mi , yo ya meneaba un escueto sujetador frente a sus ojos.

.-¿En serio va a tener que ponerse esto?.- pregunté , por que era algo tan sumamente pequeño, que a pesar del tamaño de Bella, no pensé que sus..._atributos_ cupiesen dentro.- No sé si podré contenerme .- me burlé entre risas.-

A mi hermano no le hizo ni puñetera gracia . Me arrancó el sujetador de la mano y lo metió de nuevo en la caja.

.-Emmet, compórtate. Esto es muy importante para mi y no quiero gilipolleces.-

.-Venga hombre, no seas cascarrabias. Solo era una broma.-

Con un Edward de muy mala ostia,que había soportado estoicamente todas y cada una de mis burlas durante el trayecto, llegamos a la puerta de Bella. Ya no se oían los gritos de los que Edward había hablado antes y no sé si eso sería una buena señal. Espero que Rose se sienta mejor.

Bella abrió la puerta. Su cara no era mejor que la de mi hermano cuando me lo encontré. Estaba seguro de que no pasaron la noche en soledad.

.-¿Que hacéis aquí?.- preguntó con sus ojillos abiertos de par en par.-

.-Pregúntale a este.- dije señalando a mi hermano que esperaba tras de mi con cara de pocos amigos.-

No sé por que coño está tan mosqueado. Si no quiere sacarnos las fotos, que no nos las saque. No era como si nosotros estuviésemos rogándole que nos fotografiase en pelotas.

.-¿Está Rose?.- pregunté mirando hacia los lados.-

.-Sí, en el servicio. Sale ahora.-

Pasamos al interior del apartamento y nos sentamos en el sofá. Los tres en silencio, los tres mirándonos sin tener nada que decir.

El ambiente estaba enrarecido .Bella me miraba fijamente , de una manera que sin saber por qué , me ponía nervioso.

.-¿Sabes que mi hermano ya nos ha buscado una actividad para esta tarde?.-Le comenté para poder desviar así su atención un poco.-

.-¿Qué actividad?.-

.-He pensado.- comenzó Edward tras un carraspeo.- he pensado , que hoy sería un buen momento para que hagamos las fotos.-

.-¿Hoy?.- preguntó Bella con una mueca.- ¿no puede ser otro día? En serio , Edward. Hoy no puedo.-

.-¿No puedes?.- respondió mi hermano ofendido.- ¿tienes algo más interesante que hacer?.-

.-Imposible.- bromeé.- ¿que puede haber mas interesante que verme desnudo?.- esperaba una sonrisilla por parte de estos dos, pero no sucedió. Se quedaron en silencio , mirándose como si pudiesen leerse la mente.- era broma ¿eh?.- especifiqué.-

.-Me prometiste que no pondrías pegas Bella.- se quejó mi hermano.-

.-Lo sé. Pero se suponía que me avisarías con tiempo. Necesito prepararme.-

.-¿No estás preparada?.-

.-No no lo estoy.-

.-¿Estás sin depilar o algo así?.-se burlo.-

.-¡No! sabes que n...- Bella se calló de golpe, con sus mejillas en un divertido punto de ebullición.- Da igual Edward. ¿Tengo tiempo para darme una ducha al menos?.- preguntó en tono ácido.-

.-Si por dios, tómate tu tiempo. No es que yo pretenda interponerme en tus quehaceres cotidianos.-

No sé si el tono jocoso que Edward utilizaba con bella se debía a la sesión de fotos , de lo que si estoy seguro es de que la paciencia de ella, que se levantó maldiciendo en voz baja , estaba a punto de agotarse.

.-¿Qué coño te pasa tío?- le pregunté en un susurro mientras ella se alejaba.-

.-Nada Emmet, déjame tranquilo.- enfurruñado , se encendió un pitillo y yo rodé los ojos exasperado con el mal humor matutino de mi hermano.-

Despues de unos cinco minutos, Rosalie por fin salió del servicio.

.-Hola cariño.- exclamó con una efusividad que s eme hizo rara. Y no solo a mi, Edward también la miró con una mueca.- ¿Has venido a buscarme?.- preguntó besandome los labios.-

.-En un principio sí, esa era mi intención.- contesté devolviéndole el beso.- Pero después mi hermano me raptó , así que ahora dependo de lo que él me pida.-

Rosalie sonrió y me miró con cariño. En su expresión había dibujado un gesto que no estoy acostumbrado a ver en su perfecta carita de muñeca. Era como si estuviese estudiándome, como si me analizase.

.-¿Que coño es esto?.- el berrido de mi hermano nos hizo perder el hilo de nuestros pensamientos.- ¿De quién es este bicho?.-

El chihuahua .

Había olvidado el regalo que le hice a Rosalie la noche anterior.

Lo había hecho como una especie de símbolo. Como un compromiso entre ambos. Una responsabilidad conjunta , algo que dependiese de nosotros. Sé que no es tan definitivo como un anillo de compromiso, pero por algo se empieza.

El caso es que no me pareció que a ella le hubiese hecho demasiada ilusión , o quizás si, y su seca reacción se debe a que la pobre se encuentra mal...no sé. El hecho de que lo haya traído a casa de Bella , supongo que es buena señal.

.-Es mío Edward.- contestó mi novia en tono molesto.- Y no le llames bicho, es preciosa.-

.-Si , divina.- respondió con tono jocoso.-

Rosalie se levantó y lo cogió en brazos. La perrita comenzó a lamerle toda la cara.

.-¿Ya le has puesto nombre?.- pregunté acariciando la minúscula cabecilla del animal.-

.-Todavía no. Nunca se me ha dado bien eso de poner nombres. Cuando era pequeña me regalaron un gatito y le llamé simplemente _Gatito_.-

Edward rió con burla y yo le acompañé.

.-Puedes llamarle Godzilla. Le pega mucho-.

De pronto la perrita miró hacia Edward y emitió un ridículo ladrido.

.-¿Ves? Le gusta.-

Bella salió del cuarto de baño al cabo de un rato , con el pelo suelto , completamente seco cayendo salvaje sobre sus hombros. Era evidente que se había cepillado con ahínco, y el resultado era espectacular.

.-¿Es necesario que me maquille un poco o solo se verá mi cuerpo?.- le preguntó a Edward que seguía enfurruñado en su parte del sofá.-

.-Supongo que un poco de colorete no hará daño a nadie.-

Con un bufido se encaminó al cuarto de baño.

.-Voy a ayudarla.- dijo Rose, quien se levantó y dejó a la pequeña perrita sobre las piernas de Edward.

.-¿Por que coño le has regalado un perro?.- me preguntó mientras hacía rabiar la animal consiguiendo que este le gruñese e intentase devorar uno de sus dedos. Yo me encogí de hombros.-

.-No sé. Pasé por delante de la tienda de animales, y lo vi allí, encaramado en el cristal , empañándolo con el vaho que salía de su hocico y me dio tanta pena que me lo llevé. Además Rosalie está tan baja de ánimo...supuse que le vendría bien una mascota.-

.-Yo habría empezado por una tortuga o un pececillo de colores , pero bueno. Al menos este bichejo es simpático.-

Después de unos eternos 25 minutos en los que Rosalie se dedicó a convertir a Bella en una diosa de la belleza, por fin nos levantamos para irnos.

.-¿Dónde vamos a hacerlo?.- preguntó Bella que se ponía un grueso plumífero gris.-

.-En la casa que mi abuela tiene en la isla de Wight.- respondió mi hermano dejándome con la boca abierta.-

.-¿En la isla?.-

.-¿Y como llegaremos hasta allí?.- rezongó Rose.- Dudo que el ferry funcione en todo el día.-

.-La abuela tiene una pequeña lancha en el puerto. Edward se sacó la licencia cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad.- conté.-

.-¡Vaya!.- exclamó Bella babeando como una boba.- eres una cajita de sorpresas.-

.-No lo sabes bien.- contestó el engreído de mi hermano con una orgullosa sonrisa.-

.- Bueno...ya que el viaje es más largo de lo que yo había pensado. Voy a ir al servicio.- dije encaminándome hacia el cuarto de baño.-

Inmediatamente Rosalie y Bella se plantaron frente a mi gritando un ¡NO! que me hizo dar un brinco del susto.

.-Espera Emmet.- comenzó Bella.- lo he dejado hecho un asco, deja que lo recoja un poco antes, tardo un segundo.-

.-No es necesario Bells.- respondí con una sonrisa.-

.-Insisto, solo será un segundo.-

Reconozco que me quedé de una pieza en cuanto vi lo que mi hermano había hecho en la vieja casona de la abuela.

No era una casa demasiado bonita. Fue la primera vivienda de mis abuelos, y nadie iba allí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hace años la utilizábamos como residencia de verano y más tarde , cuando mis hermanos y yo crecimos, montábamos fiestas clandestinas sin que mis padres ni mis abuelos lo supieran. Pero ya hacía mucho que no pisaba ese suelo de mármol , ni miraba el mar desde esos enormes ventanales.

Mi hermano había apartado los grandes sillones tapizados , que ahora permanecían cubiertos con una sábana en una esquina del salón. También había quitado la ornamentada mesa de comedor. En su lugar había colocado una enorme y mullida alfombra de pelo blanco frente a la chimenea. La cuál había limpiado a fondo , quitando el hollín y las telas de araña que seguro colgaban de las esquinas.

.-¿Sabe Nana que has hecho esto?.- pregunté.-

Mi hermano estaba dejando en el suelo la caja repleta de bragas .

.-¿Quien crees que compró esta alfombra?.-

Eso supongo que respondía perfectamente a mi pregunta.

.-Bella , en esta caja está la lencería que te vas a poner. Elige lo que más te guste para empezar, así te sentirás más cómoda.- ella asintió sin dejar de admirar las paredes que nos rodeaban.- puedes cambiarte tras esa puerta de ahí.- le dijo señalando una corredera que llevaba al que había sido el despacho de mi abuelo.- Tú puedes cambiarte en tu antigua habitación.- me dijo.-

.-No digas chorradas. Yo me cambiaré aquí.- dije comenzando a quitarme la camisa.-

.-Gracias Emmet pero no.- se apresuró a contestar.- No tengo ninguna intención de verte las pelotas, así que haznos un favor a todos y sube a tu cuarto.-

Rodé los ojos con una sonrisa mientras Bella y Rose se abalanzaban literalmente a la cajita de cartón.

En su interior había verdaderas maravillas. Todas compuestas de seda y encaje, de lycras y algodones...solo imaginar a Rosalie dentro de alguna de esas prendas ya me estaba metiendo en aprietos. Debía intentar tranquilizarme o Bella iba a conocer una parte de mi que yo debería reservar solo para mi novia.

Ellas no se decidían , dudaban entre cinco modelos diferentes mientras que yo me decanté por el primer boxer que vi. Era bastante ajustado de color blanco. La goma de la cinturilla tenía impresa la firma del diseñador de la prenda como un emblema. Parecía bastante cómodo y no demasiado intimidante, para empezar me pareció perfecto.

.-Joder Bella, si tardas tanto e elegir cada mañana las bragas que te pones...- Edward bufaba exasperado mientras colocaba los paneles para obtener la mejor luz en las fotografías.-

.-Es que hay muchos...no sé...-

Mi hermano se acercó a ella en dos zancadas y removió durante unos segundos entre la ropa, para ofrecerle finalmente un salto de cama en tono morado y negro , que hacía juego con la gomilla de mis boxers.

.-Ponte este.- ordenó.-

Bella observó con puro terror la prenda y despues me miróa mi. En cuanto nuestros ojos se cruzaron el rubor cubrió su rostro haciendome reír, sin poder evitarlo.

.-No te preocupes Bells, imagina que estas en bañador...un bañador con el que se te verán los pezones , pero un bañador.- me burlé ganándome un pescozón por parte de mi novia y un casi imperceptible gruñido por parte de mi hermano. Sin embargo Bella sonrió agradecida por quitarle hierro al asunto y se perdió tras la puerta para cambiarse de ropa.

Yo no hice ni caso a lo que mi hermano me había ordenado hacer para cambiarme, así que ni corto ni perezoso comencé a desnudarme mientras Rosalie se sentaba con la perrita en brazos y Edward me miraba con desaprobación.

.-Mierda.- exclamó de pronto.-

.-¿Que pasa?.-

.-Olvidé traer algo de música.-

.-¡Yo tengo mi Ipod en el bolso!.- gritó Bella desde el otro lado de la puerta.-

.-Eso puede valer.- susurró mi hermano.- Emmet, ¿puedes alcanzarlo por favor?.-

.-¿Te importa si rebusco en tu bolso Bells?.- pregunté voz en grito.-

.-¡No, está en el bolsillo interior, creo!.-

Tomé el bolso de Bella que descansaba a los pies de la chimenea y comencé a rebuscar.

No entiendo como las tías pueden llevar tantas cosas colgadas al hombro. Mi abuela dice que en el bolso de una mujer puedes encontrar sus más oscuros secretos y que por eso hay que ser cuidadoso.

.-¿Por que lleváis tanta mierda en el bolso?.- pregunté mientras separaba una caja de chicles vacía.-

.-Limítate a buscar la música.- rezongó Edward.-

Reinicié la búsqueda. Me hacía ilusión pensar en los secretos que podían contarme todas sus pertenencias. Un ticket de una gasolinera, un lápiz de ojos sin punta.

El Ipod estaba bajo su cartera. Lo cogí y lo encendí.

.-¿Alguna petición especial chicos?.- pregunté.-

.-Pon lo que sea. Cualquier cosa estará bien para rellenar el silencio.- dijo Rosalie que se acomodaba sobre una de las butacas que Edward había colocado allí para ella.

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

.-¡Joder Bella! Sal de una puta vez .-

.-¡Ni de coña!.- grité de vuelta.- Se me ve todo Edward..-

.-¡No me jodas! Ya te dije como iba a ser y tú contestaste que te daba igual, así que ahora mueve ese pequeño culo que tienes hasta aquí y túmbate en la alfombra. Y si no habértelo pensado antes-

Me miré una vez más en el cristal de la librería del improvisado cambiador que Edward me había asignado, que resultó ser algo parecido a un despacho.

El conjunto era divino, eso no se puede negar, además me sentaba estupendamente. Al parecer Edward conocía a la perfección mi talla y había dado en el clavo. Así que mi renuencia a salir no era por eso. Es que no quería ni imaginarme envuelta en los brazos de Emmet vestida con algo así. El conjunto era tan transparente , que como muy bien había dicho antes Emmet, se me veían los pezones, y el ombligo, incluso se me veía la pequeña cicatríz que tenía entre los pechos cuando de pequeña sufrí una aparatosa caída con la bicicleta. Al menos la braguita , aunque era escotada no tenía puntillas , así que cubría perfectamente mi sexo , carente de vello tras el que poder esconderse. Aún así , quería morirme solo de pensarlo.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Edward entró de muy mala ostia.

.-¿Qué te pasa ahora?.- me preguntó en un agresivo susurro.-

.-Que me da verguenza.-

.-¿Por qué?.-

.-¿Por qué?.- pregunté molesta.-

Me giré delante de él , dándole la espalda y me incliné para que pudiese ver la insuficiente tela que me cubría las nalgas.

.-¿Qué?.- preguntó él.-

.-¡Se me ve todo!.- exclamé.-

.-Eso ya lo he notado.- sonrió caminado hacia mi.- y estás impresionante, de hecho creo que te sobra el camisoncito...- ronroneó besando mi cuello.-

.-No digas chorradas.- me quejé separándolo de mi bruscamente.- No hay nada que me cubra un poco más?.-

.-No preciosa. Y no es por joder ni nada, pero te he dado la prenda que más tela tiene. La próxima todavía dejará mas de ti al descubierto.- volvió a sonreír de manera perversa.- Pero como yo te avisé y no te engañé en ningún momento, la culpa de que ahora estés así , es absoluta y completamente tuya.- le hice una mueca y me crucé de brazos.- Todavía estás a tiempo Bells, creo que a Rose también podrían valerle estos conjuntos.-

.-No.- dije de pronto.-

Bastante tenía Rose con lo que tenía. Además embarazada o no, seguía estando estupenda y Edward seguía teniendo ojos, así que desde mi punto de vista, eso era algo impensable.

.-Ya voy. Dame solo dos segundos.- me rendí.-

.-Apúrate. Emmet ya está preparado.-

A pesar de haber prometido solo dos segundos, me tomé alguno más.

Ahora mi problema era el salir a escena. ¿Como lo hago?

¿Aparezco sin más en bragas mostrando los pezones que me dio la madre naturaleza?¿o quizás debería cubrirme con algo? , podría ponerme de nuevo mi plumífero y decir que hace un frío que pela a pesar de que alguien haya encendido la calefacción...¡que dilema!

.-¡Bella!.-

A Edward se le acababa la paciencia y a mi las ideas , así que cogí el plumífero y me lo puse. Podía tener frío si yo quería. ¡Estamos en una puta isla!

Abrí la puerta muy despacito, como con miedo a lo que podría encontrarme.

.-Ya era hora.- rezó Edward por lo bajo.-

Rosalie estaba sentada sobre una butaca, ausente. Me imagino que su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos de aqui. No la culpaba e incluso yo no `podía sacarme de la cabeza lo de su ..nueva situación, pero tenía que disimular, hacer como si nada ocurriese. Así que desvié mi atención y la enfoqué en el tercero en discordia. Emmet estaba tumbado sobre la alfombra embutido en un apretadísimo boxer.

¡Joder!

¡Madre de dios !

¡Santo cielo!

¡Pero que coño les dieron de comer de pequeños!

Mi mente me gritaba que mirase hacia otro lado , que pensase en otra cosa. ¡Ya claro! a ver quien podría. Di gracias a todo lo divino por haberme creado mujer y no tener colgando entre las piernas uno de esos aparatosos _instrumentos_ que se elevan a su voluntad. De ser así , ahora mismo me sería difícil esconder la gran erección que se me habría creado.

Edward se acercó a mi y se plantó frente a mi cara. La suya era de absoluta indignación.

.-Podrías cerrar la boca al menos...-

Mis dientes chocaron entre si al hacer lo que me pedía.

La verdad es que si hay algo peor que el que tu novio te vea mirando a un tío bueno , es que ese tío bueno sea su hermano.

Bueno, se acabaron las tonterías.

Ya con la boca cerrada y un poquito más tranquila comencé a quitarme el abrigo.

Se notaba a leguas como Edward hacía lo posible por controlar su mal humor y Emmet se esforzaba por no mirarme. Al ver como este último luchaba contra sus ganas de echarme un vistacillo , mi ego se elevó hasta las nubes y luego cayó sobre mi , inundándome de una seguridad brutal.

Caminé con paso felino hacia la alfombra y echando una última sonrisa a Edward por encima del hombro , me tumbé sobre su hermano.

* * *

Buenassss!

No sabéis lo _muchísimísimo_ que me ha costado escribir este capi. **Shaolyn** lo sabe por que llevo dándole la tabarra toda la semana.

Gracias Mari, por que sé lo pesada que puedo llegar a ser. ¡Muacs!

Y a los demás, muchas gracias por leer y también a los que se atreven a comentar, tengan cuenta o no.

Solo me queda deciros que espero que disfrutéis y que ya veremos como sale la sesión...¡Ah! ¡felicidades a Rose que va a ser mamá!

**Cullen Vigo** ya se ha puesto en modo tía y ya ha empezado a tejer... En blanco esta bien nena. Ya veremos si luego nos pasamos al rosa o al azul...

¿Que creéis que esperamos? un nene o una nena...

Bueno , chiquillos , que me despido ya, que espero que os guste y que nos encontremos en el próximo capi.

Muchos besotes!

L


	37. Chapter 37

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si es mia.

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aunque los primeros disparos del flash, me hacían sentir un poco incómoda, admito que ahora ya me siento mucho mejor. Como para no estarlo , cuando Emmet me tiene absolutamente sepultada bajo su cuerpo con tan solo un milímetro de tela separando nuestra piel.

No es que me esté poniendo cachonda con todo esto. Bueno en realidad sí, pero no por Emmet. Si el que respirase sobre mi cuello mientras me presionaba la cadera con su pelvis fuese otro tío , me pasaría lo mismo...lo que quiero decir es que toda esta tensión sexual se debe a la situación y no al hombre...bueno ¡que da igual! , que ya no estoy nerviosa. Punto.

Edward se había puesto en modo _fotógrafo-cañón-profesional_.

Nos daba indicaciones sobre como colocarnos, hacia donde mirar, que expresión poner... ¡Esto es divertidísimo! .

Emmet se estaba portando muy bien conmigo . Algunas de las posturas eran muy comprometidas, sin embargo siempre hacía o decía algo para que yo me relajase. De hecho lo consiguió.

Al principio me sentía un poco incómoda. No todos los días retozas con un tío bueno sobre una alfombra frente a su novia y tu novio. Definitivamente, no era una situación demasiado agradable. Pero todos lo estábamos llevando bastante bien. Incluso Edward , que había comenzado de un humor de perros , ahora había conseguido hasta sonreír.

Llegó el primer cambio de vestuario. Rosalie me ayudó a elegir otro conjunto. Este era un pelín más descocado, uno de esos que te pones para salir a _matar._

Emmet también se cambió . Este boxer le sentaba igual de bien que el anterior, aunque ya empezaba a sospechar que cualquier cosa cobraba un encanto diferente sobre su piel.

.-Vale.- dijo Edward un poco más relajado.- Ahora quiero que os pongáis de rodillas, los dos.- nosotros obedecimos como perfectos profesionales y nos pusimos sobre nuestras rodillas uno frente al otro.- Perfecto. Bien. Ahora Emmet , rodea su espalda con tu brazo , pero al mismo tiempo gira un poco la cadera para que se vea bien la firma de la ropa.-

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo Emmet me rodeó , consiguiendo que mi piel se erizase con el contacto.

.-Bella. Ahora tú abre un poco más las piernas.- hice lo que me pidió.- vale, suficiente , mirad a la cámara con carita de _pervertidos_...así , eso es...-

Emmet entrecerraba los ojos y yo ponía morritos. Nadie me explicó nunca como se pone cara de _pervertida_ , así que confié en mi criterio y recé para estar haciéndolo bien.

Edward no dejaba de disparar con su cámara , estaba como loco.

Nunca lo había visto trabajar ; de hecho , la única vez que le había visto con una cámara en las manos antes de hoy , fue en la fiesta de noche vieja cuando fotografió a Nessie, pero eso no cuenta por que lo hizo de mala ostia. Sin embargo ahora sí que se notaba lo mucho que disfrutaba con su trabajo. Era muy detallista, continuamente se acercaba para colocarme un mechón de pelo o para pellizcarme suavemente las mejillas consiguiendo un nuevo tono de rubor. Era un profesional y eso se notaba. Me sentí muy orgullosa de él.

.-¿Quieres divertirte un poco?.- susurró Emmet entre dientes para que solo pudiese oírle yo.-

Miré hacia él que sonreía de lado. Sonrisa que por cierto, podría ser patentada por el ramo masculino de esa familia. Todos sonreían igual. El mismo toque perverso y canalla a la vez que infantil y juguetón.

Sus ojos no se habían apartado de su hermano ni un solo milímetro, sin embrago, la mano que descansaba en mi espalda, descendía peligrosamente hacia mi cadera.

Tomé aire. No por que temiese la reacción de Edward. Fue él quien dijo que las fotos serían atrevidas. El acelerado ritmo de mi corazón se debía a la proximidad de los dedos de Emmet , hacia una zona _prohibida_ para él.

No sé si fue la seguridad que mostró al girar su cara y enterrarla en mi cuello o que yo me estaba dejando llevar demasiado por las sensaciones . Lo que sé , es que de pronto mi mano ya no era mía, si no que alguien la controlaba con ordenes mudas ,y ahora mismo la estaba guiando hacia la cinturilla de los boxers de mi cuñado .

Poco a poco introduje mi dedo pulgar entre la cintura y la piel y fui descendiendo milímetro a milímetro,arrastrando la prenda, haciendo que los maravillosos músculos de Emmet quedasen al descubierto. Para terminar , miré a cámara con la expresión más descarada que había sido capaz de esbozar en la vida , y sonreí.

Soy una cabrona, está claro. Debo de serlo por que si no , no hay nada que explique el absoluto regocijo que sentí al ver la cara de Edward descomponerse y componerse al ver como su hermano mordisqueaba mi oreja mientras yo sobeteaba sus _oblicuos_...¡benditos gimnasios!.

.-¡Eso es jodidamente sexy!.- gritó Rose desde su posición. Lo que me dio más alas.-

Con la mano que tenía oculta detrás de Emmet, le tomé del pelo con fuerza , inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás . Y ni corta ni perezosa, recorrí con mi lengua su garganta de arriba a abajo , desde el borde del mentón hasta el principio del pecho.

.-Madre de dios Bells, ¡me estáis poniendo cachonda!.- gritó Rose entre risas.- ¡Métele un poco más la mano!.-

.-¡Ya está bien Rose , esto no es un salón de streeptease!.- rugió Edward pillándonos a todos por sorpresa.- ¡Joder es que te falta meterle un billete de cincuenta en las bragas!.-

.-Jesús chico como te pones. Solo los estaba animando , lo están haciendo muy bien ¿no?.-

.-En realidad no , por que no están haciendo lo que les estoy pidiendo. Están improvisando demasiado.- contestó clavando sus ojos en los míos.-

Quizás pensó que me intimidaría con su fría mirada, pero se equivocó el pobrecillo.

.-Pensé que querías algo atrevido.- contraataqué.-

.-Y yo que te daba verguenza.-

.-Te equivocaste.-

.-Ya lo veo.-

Sin decir una palabra se encaminó a la caja de la ropa y removió hasta que eligió un conjunto de tanga brasileño con sujetador estampado en leopardo y me lo lanzó con mala leche.

.-Ponte esto.- Emmet lo cogió al vuelo y me lo entegó de una manera más civilizada.- Rose.¿Me harías un favor?.- preguntó bajando el tono hasta conseguir simular el de alguien agradable. Todo lo contrario a la realidad.-

.-Dime.- contestó mi amiga dejando al perrillo en el suelo, quien pronto comenzó a inspeccionarlo todo pegando el morrito a las baldosas.-

.-¿Te importaría subir al piso de arriba? Creo que en la habitación del fondo hay unos almohadones sobre la cama. ¿Podrías traerlos?.-

.-Sip.-

Vimos como Rose se levantaba de un brinco y se acercaba a nosotros para depositar un ligero beso sobre la frente de su novio.

.-No le hagáis ni caso. Lo estáis haciendo genial.- y tras decir eso desapareció escaleras arriba.-

Emmet y yo compartimos una sonrisa cómplice. Lo cierto es que sacar a Edward de sus casillas es bastante divertido y bien podría convertirse en uno de mis hobbies.

.-Cuando te parezca bien Bella, sacas la mano de los calzoncillos de mi hermano y te pones lo que te acabo de dar.- dijo con tono de voz que se notaba a leguas que intentaba controlar.-

.-¿Te refieres a lo que me acabas de tirar a la cabeza?.- respondí mordaz.-

.-No es culpa mía que tus reflejos no sean buenos.-

Iba a saltar como una gata pero me controlé. Por que en el fondo era fácil ponerse en su situación. Yo ya le habría mordido la nuez hace rato, de haber estado en su lugar . Así que demostrando una templanza y una benevolencia dignas de una buenísima persona, me alejé de Emmet y me fui hacia el despacho para cambiarme el modelo.

Cuando salí , Edward y Rose ya habían colocado los almohadones sobre la alfombra.

Me acerqué a mi amiga que perseguía por todo el salón a la pulga que tenía por perro. Parecía absolutamente feliz, pero yo sabía que solo era una pose.

.-¿Te encuentras bien?.- pregunté mientras conseguía agarrar al chihuahua y se lo entregaba. Rose me sonrió y se encogió de hombros.-

.-Reconozco que he tenido días mejores. Pero por una vez , Edward acertó de lleno. Prefiero estar aquí mil veces viendoos actuar como modelos que en casa carcomiéndome la cabeza. ¡Oye! Estás preciosa Bella, en serio.-

.-¡Vamos Bells, vuelve aquí!.- gruñó de nuevo Edward que ya no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su mala uva.-

Rodando los ojos me giré hacia Emmet que seguía con los boxer de antes. Los dos esperamos pacientemente a que Edward cambiase el enfoque de la luz, para que nos diese las próximas indicaciones.

.-Vale. Emmet, túmbate sobre los almohadones por favor.-

Emmet caminó mostrando su glorioso físico. Rosalie y yo lo seguimos con la mirada, a cada cuál más embobada. Se recostó sobre los almohadones y puso las manos detrás de su cabeza.

.-Ahora Bella.- di un paso al frente.- siéntate a horcajadas sobre él , e inclínate sobre su pecho.-

Vale, esta postura si que me hacía sentir un poco incómoda. Es que el hecho de tener el miembro de Emmet, (que si me dejaba guiar por lo que veía sabía que lo notaría y mucho ) , entre mis piernas...

Aún asi hice lo que me pidió. Emmet se veía tranquilo así que a priori, no parecía que corriésemos _riesgo de erección_.

Su piel estaba tan caliente que quemaba. Bueno , igual era yo la que ardía. Podía notar perfectamente el _bulto_ bajo la tela, rozando peligrosamente mi ingle.

¡Por dios! esto es como poner un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio detrás de un cristal blindado.

Intentando que no se notase mi incomodidad , me incliné hacia delante, pegando mi vientre al suyo , mi estómago a su estómago y mi pecho a su pecho...gracias a dios que está sonriendo, por que si me llega a poner la cara de _pervertido_ que nos pidió antes su hermano, no sé que podría llegar a pasar.

.-Tranquila...- me dijo en medio de una sonrisilla. No sé por que , fue suficiente. Mis músculos se relajaron, mis muslos se desplegaron , mis brazos se abrazaron a él y mi corazón dejó de golpearme el pecho.-

Edward parecía tener problemas para respirar. Pero como era un machote que jamás admitiría que se le estaban cristalizando los huevos de la rabia, recompuso el semblante y adquirió la pose de _"me la pela , bonita_".

Angelito...

.-A ver...-comenzó apretando el puente de su nariz. Perfecta nariz, por cierto.- Emmet , pon tus manos alrededor de ella...- Emmet lo hizo , solo que en vez de rodearme la espalda, me rodeó las nalgas.- ¡Así no!.- el berrido gutural de Edward nos hizo pegar un respingo del susto.- ¡Quita las manos d...! .-se aclaró la garganta , intentando tranquilizarse.- Emmet...posa las manos sobre la alfombra , mejor.- El tono de su voz sonó más sosegado , pero el rubor de sus mejillas lo delataron. Estaba literalmente al borde del colapso nervioso...¡es taaan tierno!.-

Emmet obedeció al tiempo que bufaba burlón.

.-En serio Edward. El trabajo de modelo no es para mi.-

.-Cállate la boca. Cuanto más quietecito y calladito estés , antes terminaremos.-

Emmet me echó una maliciosa mirada y me guiñó un ojo. Miré hacia Edward que estaba más despeinado que nunca y tragaba saliva una y otra vez. Me estaba dando penita, y me estaba empezando a sentir como una verdadera hija de puta.

.-Igual nos estamos pasando un poco ¿no?.- Emmet me miró como si hubiese perdido un tornillo.-

.-¡Que va! Habría que verlo a él en tu posición.-

.-No tío. Vamos a portarnos bien ahora ¿vale? Al fin y al cabo es su trabajo y no se lo estamos poniendo nada fácil.- Me miró fijamente durante unos larguísimos segundos-

.-De acuerdo.- suspiró en un susurro.- definitivamente me caes mejor cuando eres malvada.- bromeó ganándose un golpe en el pecho de mi parte. ¡Joder que macizo está el cabrón!.-

.-Bueno. Vamos a ver si de esta conseguimos hacerlas todas de un tirón. Todavía quedan más prendas de ropa..-

Entonces se quedó mirando hacia nosotros en silencio.

Nos rodeó como si nos estuviese acechando. Se puso de rodillas, se puso de pie. Anduvo hacia la izquierda , después hacia la derecha. Emmet y yo seguíamos sus movimientos con atención. Si en algún momento desde que empezamos la sesión , tengo que elegir uno en el que realmente me haya sentido desnuda, sin duda es este.

.-Rose.- dijo de pronto.- ve a la cocina a ver si encuentras un cuchillo o algo.-

Mis alertas se activaron .¿Un cuchillo? ¿para qué?.

Miré a Emmet que lucía en su rostro el mismo desconcierto que yo en el mio. No quería pensar mal, no es que creyese que Edward planeaba eliminarnos, sería una completa tontería...pero por si acaso mi mente ya había elaborado al menos, tres planes de huída bastante decentes.

Rosalie volvió de la cocina negando con la cabeza.

.-Nada, ni un solo artilugio cortante en ningún cajón.-

.-Mierda.- exclamó él mordiéndose el labio sin dejar de mirar a mi amiga.- ¡Espera!.- gritó de nuevo sonriendo como un psicópata. Ahora sí , que estaba empezando a acojonarme.- Rose, ve a la lancha. Allí seguro que hay una navaja o algo que corte.-

.-Voy.-

Emmet y yo nos miramos mientras Edward paseaba por el salón murmurando cosas del estilo de _"va a ser perfecto" "no sé como no se me ocurrió antes""espero que Nana no me mate". _Emmet me miró sonriendo y se encogió de hombros. Decidí que si él no tenía miedo de que su hermano hubiese perdido la cordura, yo tampoco.

La puerta se abrió y apareció mi amiga calada hasta los huesos.

.-Esta cayendo el diluvio universal allí afuera.-

Inmediatamente me incorporé como una bala y le pedí que se cubriese con mi plumífero.

.-Quítate esa ropa Rose. No debes enfriarte.-

.-Bella , relájate.- me pidió entre dientes.-

.-Vale, pero tú , tápate.- rodó los ojos bufando.-

.-Si , mamá.-

Volví a tumbarme sobre Emmet, como nos había pedido y observé con total acojone, como Edward se acercaba a nosotros con grandes zancadas _blandiendo_ una navaja suiza multiusos. En un acto reflejo involuntario , elevé las manos para cubrirme justo cuando Edward estaba sobre nosotros.

.-¿Eres tonta?.- preguntó con el ceño fruncido haciendo una mueca.- Baja los brazos , anda.-

Absolutamente avergonzada vi como Edward cojia uno de los almohadones, mientras Emmet reía a carcajada limpia acompañado de Rosalie, que ya había comenzado a desnudarse para cubrirse con mi abrigo.

Mi novio clavó la navaja en uno de los cojines , del que salieron pequeños trocitos de plumón.

.-Sabes que la abuela te castrará ¿no?.- exclamó Emmet al ver como su hermano destrozaba uno de los _carisísimos _almohadones.-

.-No , si no se entera. Además, si esto sale bien , podré comprarle otros mejores.-

.-Edward. Son de pluma de oca.-

.-Joder Emmet ¡cállate!. Pareces Pepito grillo siempre remedando."_no hagas esto , no hagas lo otro_" solo cállate un ratito, te lo pido por favor.-

Emmet cerró la boca con una sonrisa y me miró.

.-No sabes la que te espera con éste.-

.-No seas malo ...- le reprendí.-

.-Vale, allá vamos.- exclamó Edward repentinamente animado.- Rose, súbete a la escalera con la almohada y cuando yo te diga , comienza a esparcir plumas sobre ellos.-

Rose subió los escalones encantada de ayudar.

.-A ver. Emmet, tú continua con las manitas quietas.- advirtió.- Bells, tú pasa tu mano tras su cuello y pon la otra en tu cadera...-lo hice.- así , perfecto princesa , estás increíble .- lo que estaba era loca de contenta por que me había llamado princesa . Ya sé que predico que no me van las cursilerías...pero de vez en cuanto me encantan.- Bella , ahora mírale fijamente como si le fueses a besar.-

Varios clicks sonaron. Edward había comenzado.

.-Así Em, tú sonríe en plan _cabroncete_...joder os está saliendo de puta madre.-

Yo me sentía Linda Evangelista. De aquí, directa a la pasarela de Milan.

.-Rose, suelta las plumas.-

Tardé unos escasos segundos en sentir el suave material rozando mis hombros. No sé como estarían quedando las fotos , pero definitivamente , tenían muy buena pinta.

.-Emmet...pon las manos donde las tenías antes.- Emmet giró la cara hacia su hermano.-

.-¿Cuando te dio el ataque de histeria?.- preguntó burlón.- ¿aquí, quieres decir?.- sus manos estaban situadas justo encima de mis nalgas , pero sin llegar a rozarme. Estaba poniendo a su hermano de nuevo al filo de la locura.-

Edward finalmente asintió a regañadientes y los dedos de Emmet se posaron sobre mi piel uno a uno , haciendo un abanico.-

.-Vale, ahora...-mi novio tomó una enorme bocanada de aire antes de hablar.- ahora bésala.-

¿Eh?. ¡Un momento! .

Cuando hablamos de la sesión de fotos no mencionamos nada acerca de besos. No quiero ponerme en plan estúpido. A ver , no soy de esas que piensan que no se le puede dar un beso a alguien si no es tu pareja. Lo que me esta jodiendo es que diga , _"Bésala_". ¡Hala!. Como si fuese yo aquí una muñeca. Como diciendo "_te dejo que la beses"_ ¿Y si yo no quiero besarle?¿o por que no lo voy a besar yo , en vez de él a mi?...

Eso, ¿Por qué no?

Con la mala uva que últimamente me caracteriza, cogí a Emmet del pelo de la nuca y lo besé, brutal, sensual y apasionadamente.

Y fué ahí, en el momento en el que su lengua invadió mi boca , cuando me di cuenta de una cosa.

No importa lo bueno que esté Emmet , ni que gracias a él haya descubierto lo que es un _oblicuo_ , ni tampoco lo bien que se siente una , acomodada sobre su pelvis.

Él no besa como Edward. Nadie, besa como Edward.

.-¡Gracias chicos por vuestra entrega! pero ya podéis dejarlo.- dijo Edward en tono ácido .-

En mi favor he de decir que en cuanto nos lo pidió, tanto Emmet como yo nos separamos.

Emmet y yo nos miramos medio alucinados , un poco incrédulos sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Tras unos minutos en silencio , rompimos a reír como dos locos.

No sé si Edward sacó fotos de nuestro beso. Tampoco se lo pregunté. En cuanto lo miré , el arrepentimiento recorrió mi espina dorsal. Lo que había ocurrido no significó para mi, más que cuando besabas a tus compañeros de clase jugando a la botella , pero quizás, solo quizás me había pasado un pelín de la raya.

No parecía molesto. Eso habría sido estupendo.

Cuando lo miré, esperaba encontrarme con su ceño fruncido y con los morros llegándole al suelo , pero no fue así. Simplemente estaba serio.

Me levanté y caminé hacia él ,sonriendo como una boba, intentando disimular lo mal que me sentía. Pero justo cuando llegué a él, dejó la cámara en una mesa y se alejó de mi.

.-Está bien...haremos un descanso de diez minutos.- dijo antes de salir de la habitación, por la puerta de la cocina.-

Me quedé allí, sin nada que decir, sintiéndome la mierda más grande del planeta mientras Emmet se abrazaba a Rose y se besaban.

Por un momento , sentí una punzada de envidia.

Claro que después me acordé del follón en el que estaban metidos y se me pasó tan rápido como los dos tórtolos estaban bastante entretenidos , me escabullí del salón para ir a encontrarme con Edward.

Mi yo dramático , esperaba encontrárselo hecho una furia , lanzando cuchillos a las puertas de madera. Sin embargo cuando entré en la cocina me lo encontré de lo más tranquilo , bebiendo un vaso de agua.

Me daba la espalda. Sus hombros se elevaban lentamente con cada respiración. Me acerqué a él jugueteando con mis dedos, un poco nerviosa. Edward se giró hacia mi .

No parecía que estuviese molesto por lo ocurrido, así que sonreí.

.-¿Qué?.- preguntó dejando el vaso sobre la encimera.-

.-Nada. ¿Estás bien?.- se encogió de hombros.-

.-Si.-

.-¿Estás enfadado?.- insistí en plan cría estúpida.-

.- No Bella , estoy bien.- su tono frío decía todo lo contrario , pero no insistí más.-

Como no quería decir nada que empeorase las cosas, decidí darme la vuelta y dejarle solo unos minutos mientras se relajaba.

.- Escoge otro conjunto . Tenemos que terminar.-

A los cinco minutos, tras estar aguantando mimos y carantoñas de mi amiga y su querido, Edward salió de la cocina con gesto ausente.

.-Bueno.- comenzó.- Tras demostrar que no tenéis problemas de timidez , he decidido que seguiremos por ese camino para las siguientes fotos...Bella, quitate el sujetador.-

.-¿Qué?.- grité sin poder creérmelo.-

.-Que te quites el sujetador .- repitió con frialdad.-¿Algún problema?.- preguntó con un fingido tono inocente.-

.-Claro que sí. No pienso quitarme el sujetador.-

.-¿Por qué no?.-

.-Por que no. Paso de enseñarle las tetas a nadie.-

.-No te preocupes Bella. Con el photoshop puedo disimular el tamaño real. Sin el relleno, digo...-

_Puto cabrón de mierda, mamón asqueroso..._

.-¿Que dices idiota?.- grité enfadada acercándome a él.- ¿A que coño viene eso?.-

.-No te enfades.- dijo con media falsa sonrisa.- No te lo digo a mala leche.-

.-¿No?, ¿en serio?.- exclamé mordaz.-.-

Rosalie se adelantó y se puso entre nosotros.

.-Venga ya anda, con lo bien que os estaba saliendo. ¿Tú no quieres sacarte el sujetador? no te lo sacas y punto.- me dijo.- Y tú...tú deberías tomarte las cosas de otra manera Edward.- le regañó.-

.-No sé a qué te refieres, me lo estoy tomando de manera natural. Les pedí que se abrazasen y se abrazaron , les pedí que se besasen y se besaron...simplemente creí que ya que estaba _tan entregada _no le importaría dar un paso más.- lo mataba.-

.-Pero no quiere hacerlo.-

.-Bueno, pues nada, que no lo haga si no quiere... en realidad fue ella la que se empeñó en esto de las fotos, yo había pensado en Leah.-

Rodé los ojos ante su respuesta infantil. Si este pensaba que Leah se quedaría _en tetas _delante de él , iba fino.

.-Pero Leah no está aquí.- afirmó Emmet.- así que no te pongas tonto. Estamos haciéndote un favor al fin y al cabo, creo que deberías ser un poquito más agradecido y tener menos mala ostia.-

Edward resopló como si fuésemos nosotros los que lo estábamos increpando.

.-Vale, como sea. ¿Seguimos?.-

.-No.- dije.- No me apetece Edward. Ya me he cansado, Igual tenías razón y debiste pedírselo a Leah.-

Y aguantándome las lágrimas de la rabia , hice mi salida de la estancia como si fuese una de esas actrices despechadas de las pelis en blanco y negro que ve mi abuela.

Subí las escaleras sin tener muy claro a donde iba, solo quería alejarme de el idiota de Edward.

Llegué a la planta de arriba y me metí en el baño. En cualquier otro momento me habría felicitado a mi misma por haberlo encontrado a la primera , pero ahora mismo solo pensaba en sonarme los mocos que empezaban a caerseme de la nariz.

Intentaba tranquilizarme y secarme las lágrimas cuando escuché a alguien subiendo las escaleras.

Seguro que era Rose. Me calmé inmediatamente para evitar que mi amiga, que bastantes problemas tenía ya, tuviese que soportar mis chorradas.

.-¿Ahora donde estás?.-

La voz de Edward me sorprendió , y aumentó mi rabia. Si había venido a seguir jodiéndome y riéndose de mis pequeños (pero bien formados) pechos, ya podía darse la vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido.

No contesté inmediatamente, primero tenía que borrar los pegotes de rimel que las lagrimas habían dejado en mis mejillas.

Cuando terminé y me vi a mi misma un poco más decente, abrí la puerta para salir, pero me choqué con Edward.

.-No me digas que estabas llorando.- bufó indignado.- por que no vas a conseguir hacerme sentir mal.-

.-No intento hacerte sentir mal, ese es más tu estilo, eres tú el que disfruta mortificando a los demás.-

Su media sonrisa cínica hizo acto de presencia.

.-Hay que joderse. ¿Me culpas a mi de mortificarte? ¿y que coño se supone que llevas haciendo toda la puta tarde Bella?.- Sin darme tiempo a réplica me empujó hacia el interior del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras él.- Llevas toda la tarde tratando de joderme , y te ha salido estupendamente , por cierto.-

.-Yo no quería joderte.- me defendí al tiempo que Edward enarcaba una ceja.-

.-¿Y como le llamas a lo que has hecho allí abajo? ¡que Dios nos pille confesados Bella , cuando quieras hacer daño de verdad!.-

.-¡No seas dramático! Solo estábamos jugando. ¡Mira Rose! Ella también estaba allí y no se ha puesto como tú.-

.-Por que ella no tuvo que soportar el _pollo_ que me montaste a mi , el día que te dije lo de la sesión de fotos. Toda esa mierda que me soltaste cuando te dije que fotografiaría a Leah . Te pusiste como una histérica celosa de mierda, y ¡mira lo que has hecho tú!.-

.-¿Qué he hecho? solo intentaba ayudarte. ¡Tú querías una sesión subidita de tono! .-

.-No jodas Bella. Te faltó agarrarlo por las orejas y subirlo a la habitación.-

.-Eso no es cierto.- susurré un moco mortificada por que quizás, en parte, tuviese razón.-

Solo en parte.

.-¿Entonces a que viene que le metieses la lengua hasta el esófago?..-

Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban velozmente por culpa de nuestras agitadas respiraciones. Edward esperaba impaciente una respuesta que yo no le podía dar. Por que decirle que me estaba divirtiendo el ver como lo pasaba mal por mi culpa , habría sonada demasiado cruel y me quitaría cualquier posible disculpa que pudiese haber para mi causa.

.-¡Le pediste que me besara!.- grité indignada.-

.-¡Que te besara no que os pusieseis a follar!.-

.-Bueno, esto es el colmo.- bufé enfadada.- ¿Sabes lo que te digo? que la próxima vez te va a ayudar tu tía la del pueblo.-

Abrí la puerta del baño y la cerré de un fuerte portazo. Cada vez me gustaban más estas salidas dramáticas.

Bajé las escaleras hasta el salón bufando como una demente y maldiciendo en voz baja.

.-Chicos ayudadme a recoger que nos vamos.- dije en alto, pero no obtuve respuesta.- ¿Rose?.- Miré todo el ancho del enorme salón pero mis amigos no estaban allí.-

Pensé que quizás estaban en la cocina guareciéndose de nuestros gritos, pero me equivoqué, tampoco había nadie.

Mi plumífero estaba sobre el sillón. Lo cogí y me lo puse por que todavía seguía en bragas y me acerqué a la puerta de la entrada.

La _rata_ de Rosalie estaba rascando el marco con su pequeña patita. La tomé en brazos e inmediatamente comenzó a lamerme la cara , abrí la puerta y salí a la calle.

Nadie.

.-¿Emmet?¿Rosalie?¿Dónde os habéis metido?¡quiero ir me a casa!.-

No hay nada tan desalentador como el eco de tu propia voz gritándole al viento. Era como la confirmación plena de que estabas sola. A no ser por El idiota que está en el piso de arriba y el bicho que me chupetea la cara sin parar.

¡Mierda!

Entré de nuevo en la enorme casa y me puse a los pies de la escalera.

.-¡Edward!

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

¡Ahora a ver que coño quiere la niñata esta!.

Nunca en mi vida había estado más enfadado que ahora mismo.

¿Pues no va la muy...y después de estar retozando con mi hermano , meterle mano y comerle la boca , me dice que soy yo el que disfruta jodiendo al personal?

Me siento como un auténtico gilipollas. Jamás he permitido a ninguna tía que me trate como lo hace ella. Llega a ser Tanya la que se enrolla con mi hermano frente a mis narices y no sé que habría llegado a pasar. Y lo peor de todo es que aún encima el muy cabrón se descojona de la risa.

Bajé los escalones con paso rápido , preparando mentalmente un discurso , que les dejaría mudos de la impresión , cuando me encontré a Bella al pie de la escalera, con la cara sonrosada , el plumífero abierto y el increíblemente lascivo conjunto de lencería distrayendo mi mal humor y dando paso a otra clase de estado de ánimo.

.-¿Qué?.- grité intentando desviar mi mirada de la tela transparente del sujetador.-

.-¡No están!.- gritó ella.-

.-¿Quienes?.-

.-Emmet y Rose no están.-

.-No digas chorradas Bella, seguro que han ido fuera o estarán por la casa.-

.-Que no. He salido y he revisado toda la planta baja. Se han ido.-

.-¿Has mirado en el muelle?¿Está la lancha?.-

.-No.-

Salí escopeteado hacia la puerta cuando la perra de Rose se metió entre mis pies haciéndome tropezar y dar con los morros en el suelo.

Bella rompió a reír a carcajadas , mientras yo me levantaba enfadado. No sé si con la perra por haberme hecho caer o con ella por humillarme.

.-¿Te has lastimado?.- preguntó sin parar de reir.-

.-Vete a la mierda.-

Girándome muy dignamente salí por fin a la calle, preocupándome de que el animal no saliese tras de mi. A ver quien le explicaba después a Emmet que había perdido al bicho.

Bajé el pequeño montículo que separaba la casa del muelle . Efectivamente la lancha no estaba. El hijo de puta de mi hermano y la toca huevos de su novia acababan de dejarnos tirados en medio de la isla.

Volví a entrar y cogí el teléfono móvil de mi bolsillo de la cazadora. Bella esperaba en silencio abrazando al chucho que no hacía más que temblar.

.-¿Qué le pasa?.- pregunté.-

.-Le has asustado . ¡pobrecita...!-gimió Bella regalándole al bicho mil y una carantoñas.- ¿te ha asustado el idota de Edward?.- le preguntó con voz de imbécil.-

Yo bufé . ¡Hay que joderse! Casi me mato por su culpa y el malo soy yo.

.-¡Emmet!.- gruñí cuando contestaron finalmente a mi llamada.-

.-No , soy Rose.-

.-¡Pásame a Emmet!.- seguí rugiendo.-

.-No puede ponerse ahora Edward. Está conduciendo.- la risilla de mi cuñada no hizo más que echar leña al fuego.-

.-No me jodas Rose. Volved aquí ahora mismo.-

.-Creo que no va a poder ser Ed. Ya estamos llegando a casa.Y se avecina una tormenta-

.-Rose, No hay ferry hasta mañana , ¿me quieres decir como narices vamos a volver?.-

.-No lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que se os ocurre alguna manera de pasar una noche agradable.- y más risitas.-

.-¡Vete a tomar por el culo!.- grité mientras paseaba de un lado a otro de la casa dándome tirones de pelo.- ¡Y os habéis dejado al chucho!.- la informé.-

.-Lo sé. ¿Os importaría cuidar de él?.-

.-Si claro sin problema , no te jode. ¡Venid a por nosotros ya!.-

.-Lo siento Edward , pero no te escucho bien, hay muchas interferencias.- dijo y finalmente colgó el teléfono.-

.-¡Cabrones!.-

Me giré hacia Bella, que había seguido atentamente la conversación.

.-Se han ido.- informé y ella rodó los ojos.-

.-Sí . Eso ya te lo había dicho yo.- respondió mordaz.- ¿Y qué hacemos?.-

.-¿Qué quieres hacer? Tendremos que pasar aquí la noche. No tenemos manera de ir a casa.-

.-De puta madre. Si no llega a ser por tu estúpido ataque de celos ésto, no habría pasado.-

.-¿Perdona?. Ahora resulta que la culpa es mía. ¿Es que la culpa siempre es mía?.- grité.-

.Claro que es tuya. Todo iba estupendo hasta que te pusiste en plan idiota.-

.-¿Estupendo? Estupendo para ti, que te estabas poniendo _morada_ con mi hermano.-

.-¡Mira Edward ! mejor vamos a dejarlo por que no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. Voy a vestirme , me está entrando el hambre.-

.-Si , ya me he fijado en el _gran apetito_ que tenías hoy.- le recriminé mordaz.-

Me echó una de esas frías miradas de advertencia. No es que me diese miedo ni nada con su escaso metro y medio de altura. Pero tenía razón. Era mejor callarnos antes de decir algo de lo que nos pudiésemos arrepentir.

...

Bella comía en absoluto silencio. Yo tampoco había abierto la boca desde que nos sentamos en la mesa del restaurante.

Tras mirar lo que ambos teníamos en la cartera, que se limitaba a 25 míseras libras entre los dos , salimos en busca de algún lugar abierto donde pudiesen darnos algo de comer.

Yo seguía enfadado. No pensaba dar mi brazo a torcer esta vez. Fue ella la que se pasó tres pueblos, la que sin importarle ni un poquito lo que yo sintiese , se dedicó a juguetear con Emmet. Con quien por cierto , ya hablaría seriamente.

Bella, por el contrario no parecía enfadada.

Había entablado amistad con dos de las tres camareras que había en el local, que rápidamente se acercaron a decirnos que no estaba permitido meter a perros en los restaurantes. Yo alegué que evidentemente ese bicho no es un perro , aún así, no nos permitían la entrada. Sin embargo cuando Bella comenzó a explicarles una historia tan increíble y triste que casi me hace llorar hasta a mi ,sobre como nos encontramos al pobre chihuahua solo bajo la lluvia o no sé que mierda, cambiaron de opinión y hasta le prepararon un platito con no se qué.

Era un restaurante de esos familiares, en los que no suelen entrar más de tres personas en todo el día y para eso una de ellas , es el dueño. He de decir , de todos modos, que la comida estaba deliciosa.

Intentaba por todos los medios no cruzar mis ojos con los de Bella, aunque no era fácil. La lluvia nos había empapado de camino al restaurante y su pelo, antes perfectamente cepillado , era ahora una maraña de hebras castañas , que se enredaban de modo seductor. Sus mofletes sonrosados y el sendero de pequitas de su nariz no ayudaban a mantener mi cordura ya que al bajarse de sus altos tacones , Bella parecía una _lolita_. Con esa mirada despierta y su carácter contestatario...dios mío que me traigan pronto el segundo plato , a ver si así dejo de pensar chorradas.

.-¿No piensas dirigirme la palabra en toda la noche?.- preguntó ocultando una sonrisa en la voz.-

No sé que es lo que le hacía tanta gracia. Es evidente que tenemos un sentido del humor brutalmente distinto. Por supuesto , no le contesté. Estaba seguro de que lo único que sería capaz de articular sería un gruñido.

.-Bueno , no me importa que no me hables, por que sé que me estás oyendo así que vas a tener que escucharme.- Ni me moví.- Siento mucho lo de antes. Tenías razón. Me comporté como una cabrona y además me estaba divirtiendo lo que significa que soy más cabrona todavía...- Simplemente por molestarla, asentí sin quitar los ojos del plato. Bella soltó una encantadora risita y continuó hablando.- Lo que quiero decir, es...que no era mi intención hacerte daño.-

Ahora si que levanté la mirada y me arriesgué a echarle un vistazo a esos ojos y a esa sonrisa.

.-Solo pretendía molestarte un poco , nada más. Pero la cosa se me fue de las manos y cuando me dí cuenta estabas muy enfadado y entonces me enfadé yo...-se mordió el labio.- es que hoy no he tenido muy buen día ¿sabes?.- me dijo frunciendo el ceño.-

Soy incapaz de entender el motivo por el que no puedo estar enfadado con ella más de dos horas. No entiendo como consigue ablandarme de esta manera.

.-¿Edward?.- me llamó pasando su mano sobre la mesa para alcanzar la mía.- Por favor di tú algo por que...yo ya no sé que más decir...- retiré mi mano , me aclaré la garganta y me limpié los labios con una servilleta de papel.-

.-Di que lo sientes.- pedí.-

.-Ya sabes que lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo- me mantuve en silencio unos segundos, haciendo frente a su intensa mirada. Me rindo.-

.-Vale. Ya puedes besarme.-

Bella me miró sorprendida y entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

.-¿Que te bese?...¿y ya está?.¿Me perdonas si te doy un beso?.-

.-Creo que si...- admití absolutamente convencido de que así seria.-

Mi beso no se hizo esperar.

Bella se levantó de la silla y en menos de dos segundos la tenía sentada sobre mis piernas , con los brazos al rededor de mi cuello y sus labios besando ¡por fin! los míos.

.-Pensé que tendría que suplicarte durante días que me perdonases.- bromeó ella pasando sus manos por mi pelo.-

.-Te lo habrías merecido. ¿pero que ganaría yo con eso?. No me apetece escucharte tooodo el día lloriqueando detrás de mi, pidiendo un poco de atención.- bromeé apretándole un costado.-

.-Sabes que no haría eso.- dijo ella.- Seguramente lo haría los primeros cinco minutos, pero después me enfadaría y terminarías por ser tú .-indicó con su dedo en mi nariz.- , el que me perseguiría incansablemente.-

.-No estés tan segura listilla.- la piqué mientras volvía a besarla.-

.-No me llames listilla...-

...

Después de cenar seguía lloviendo muchísimo. Ya nos habíamos gastado todo nuestro dinero, así que no nos quedó más remedio que volver a la casa caminando bajo la lluvia. Bella metió al chihuahua debajo de su abrigo , para que no se empapase. Tengo que reconocer que estaba empezando a gustarme ese espantoso bichejo.

Todavía era temprano cuando entramos por la puerta. Bella subió al piso de arriba a por unas toallas para quitarse la humedad del pelo y yo comencé a recoger el material de la_ fallida_ sesión.

No sé si las fotos que tenía serían suficientes para preparar la presentación a mis jefes. Al menos algunas eran bastante buenas. Ojalá esto salga bien.

.-¿Qué piensas?.- me preguntó mientras pasaba una toalla por su larga melena.-

.-Nada. Pensaba en la presentación. Espero que queden satisfechos.-

.-Seguro que les gustará. Lo de las plumas ha sido una buena idea.- sonreí burlón.-

.-Sí, pude ver lo mucho que te gustó .- ella me echó la lengua.-

.-¿Sabes?...-dijo cambiando su expresión. Convirtiéndola en coqueta.- Hoy he descubierto que tengo un puntito exhibicionista-

.-¿En serio?.-

Caminaba por el salón, acercándose cada vez más a la alfombra.

.-Sí, me he dado cuenta que me excita que la gente me mire...-

.-Yo te estoy mirando.-

.-Lo sé , por eso lo digo...-

No pude evitar quitarle la tapa al objetivo de la cámara y comenzar a disparar fotografías mientras Bella se desnudaba poco a poco.

Primero la sudadera, después la camiseta.

.-Quizás podrías hacerme una sesión de fotos privada.-ronroneó dejando caer al suelo los pantalones.-

.-Quizás no sea capaz si sigues desnudándote.- respondí burlón.-

Me miró, al tiempo que llevaba las manos a su espalda. Yo estaba tan atento a sus movimientos , que incluso fui capaz de escuchar el casi inaudible click, que hizo el cierre del sujetador al soltarse. Con una mirada perversamente pícara, deslizó una a una las tiras del sujetador, hasta que éste, terminó en el suelo a sus pies.

.-¿Crees que podrías darme el capricho?.- preguntó atusándose el pelo.-

Me averguenzo de mi mismo , por que parezco un autentico gilipollas virginal. En vez de contestarle , ya que no tenía palabras , me acerqué a ella y agarrándola por el pelo la besé con fuerza. Bella me correspondió encantada...durante unos segundos. Después una de sus manos se interpuso entre nosotros y me empujó levemente hacia atrás.

.-¿Me sacarías esas fotos Edward?.- preguntó melosa.-

.-¿Podré quedarme con los negativos después?.-

.-¿Y que harías con ellos?.- sonreí de lado, seguro de que no haría falta contestación.- dime cómo quieres que me ponga.- susurró en mi oído.-

Hice una gran proeza al no pronunciar algo como _"ponte a cuatro patas_" o incluso algo más indecoroso. Recordé mis años de fotógrafo profesional y me alejé de ella dos pasos. No sin antes, acomodarme la entrepierna.-

.-¿Quieres elegir alguna otra prenda para ponerte o te gusta lo que llevas puesto?.-

.-¿Alguna sugerencia?.-

.-Hay...hay un conjunto estupendo, color azul noche. Creo que te sentaría de muerte.-

.-Entonces podemos probar.- afirmó enredando un mechón de su pelo en uno de sus dedos.-

_Descarada..._

Me acerqué a la caja y removí hasta encontrar la dichosa braga. No iba a darle el sujetador, ya que ella misma se lo había quitado , no sería yo quien la cubriese de nuevo.

Bella ya estaba completamente desnuda cuando me giré con la prenda en la mano y me miraba con los ojos entornados..._ñam..._

.-Señorita, si quiere que le haga las fotos, va a tener que ser buena.-

.-Estoy siendo extremadamente buena caballero , de otro modo ya hace tiempo que estaría completamente desnudo sobre mi.-

.-Siempre puedo sacarte las fotos más tarde .- casi supliqué. Bella negó pícara con la cabeza , mientras encajaba esas perfectas piernas dentro de la prenda de seda sin dejar de mirarme, suspiré.- Bien ,entonces túmbate...vamos a cubrirte con las plumas...-

* * *

Por fin!

tras mil y un retoques al fin os traigo la dichosa sesión de fotos. Espero que cumpla las espectativas por que **Shaolyn** , **Yzza** y yo , nos hemos roto los cuernos tratando de buscar la foto perfecta. Bajo mi humilde punto de vista, la encontramos. Espero vuestras opiniones al respecto.

Y bueno, solo agradecer , como siempre a todo el que lee, comenta y añade alertas o favoritos. Alos que tienen cuenta y a los que no. A estes últimos decirles , que aunque no tengo manera de comentarles sus reviews , que se los agradezco de igual modo.

Gracias a mis niñas, que me ayudan incansablemente hasta altas horas de la noche y que nunca me mandan a la mierda, a pesar de que muchas veces tiene motivos mas que suficientes. **Shao** , **Yzza** ¡thank you! Ah, tambien gracias a **Silves** , por los buenos y desinteresados consejos jeje.

Y ahora si, espero que lo hayais disfrutado y que espereis tan ansiosas como yo al proximo capi.

Muchos besotes!

L.


	38. Chapter 38

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si que es mia.

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.-Joder, Bella. Me estás poniendo malo.- admití en un susurro ya con los pantalones desabrochados mientras ella reía coqueta posando desnuda con tan solo unas plumas cubriendo su más que perfecto cuerpo.-

Al principio intentamos hacer las cosas bien. No salirnos de los limites establecidos e intentar sacar las dichosas fotos que ella quería...¡pero es que no se puede estar tan buena!

No puedes ser un cañón de tía y pretender que un simple chico como yo de 26 años con las hormonas revolucionadas , te saque fotos provocativas y no intente quitarte la ropa y meterse entre tus piernas a la primera de cambio.

Ahora se le da por levantarse y ponerse a soplar suavemente sobre las plumitas que tiene en la mano. Es que de aquí me voy a tener que ir derechito al hospital...

.-¡Oh! espera.- exclamó ella.- Ahora sácame una así.-

No quería mirar.

No quería mirar, en serio. Es que esto estaba siendo una tortura. Si Bella fuese una buena persona, ya hace tiempo que se habría fijado en mi absoluta cara de sufrimiento y me habría hecho algún regalito..._oral_, por ejemplo.

Es evidente que mi gesto y mi postura de absoluto pasotismo y falta de emoción al girarme con la cámara hacia ella, debieron de hacer mella en su muy , muy , pero que muy frío corazón , por que cuando me miró a la cara soltó una enorme carcajada y poniendo morritos de una manera tan sensual como ella no se hacía idea , se acercó hacia mi con andares de gatita...no le faltaba ni ronronear.

Me quedé quieto , mirando a la belleza que se acercaba completamente desnuda , sin despegar su ardiente mirada de la mía. Me rodeó, como un león acecha a su presa. Su mano se deslizaba por mi brazo mientras ella giraba lentamente a mi alrededor. Mi camisa comenzó a elevarse por mi espalda hasta que terminó en el suelo. Bella se situó detrás de mi y masajeaba mi pecho desde atrás. Sus labios recorrían mis hombros, dejando alguna que otra vez un leve mordisquito por el camino que conseguía ponerme a las puertas del cielo.

Intenté darme la vuelta para encararla y conseguir robarle un beso, pero no me lo permitió.Sus manos descendieron camino a la cintura de mis pantalones, deslizándolos hacia abajo, sin dejar de besar mi piel ni por un segundo. Poco a poco fue caminando hasta poner su precioso rostro frente al mío. Estaba sonriendo . Se aproximó para besarme y se apartó en el último momento. Gemí de frustración, por que la verdad es que ya me picaban las puntas de los dedos de las ganas que tenía de tocarla. Besó mi pecho a la vez que me quitaba los boxers ,en esto último la ayudé por que no hay nada menos erótico que un tío en pelotas con calcetines y los calzoncillos en los tobillos. Cuando ambos estábamos libres de barreras textiles, mi chica siguió con su trabajo... ése que le salía tan bien, volverme loco.

Continuó mimando mi cuello con sus dulces besitos y algún que otro lametón, luego le llegó el turno a mi pecho. Dedicó un especial cuidado a los pezones, cosa que me hace poner los ojos en blanco solo de recordarlo. Pero mi pequeña _fierecilla_ no frenó ahí la cosa, no. Siguió descendiendo por mi estómago, mi vientre y mi...¡oh joder!.

Tuve que apoyar los brazos en el respaldo de la silla que estaba detrás de mi para no caer de culo. Es que la boca de esta chica es una maravilla.

Sin querer parecer rudo o incluso un poco bestia, posé una mano sobre su cabeza para marcar un ritmo un poco más sosegado . No tenía ganas de terminar tan pronto , ni en su boca y menos sin consultárselo.

La velocidad con la que sus labios me acariciaban cada vez era mayor. Mis gemidos salían solos, convirtiéndose en ocasiones en quejidos de placer. Mis piernas temblaban , mi corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad...tenía que detenerla.

.-Bella...-pedí con voz ronca y con muy poca voluntad.- Espera, Bella...-

Tuve que utilizar un poco de fuerza extra para lograr separar su boca de mi cuerpo y una vez lo hice me arrepentí.

Cuando me miró de nuevo, con los ojillos brillantes y ese gesto maligno a la vez que se relamía , me dieron ganas de olvidarme de quien era , de _montármela_ al hombro y subir corriendo las escaleras hasta la cama del piso de arriba, donde la ataría durante días para que no pudiese escapar de mi. En lugar de eso, opté por algo un poco más civilizado, aunque no por ello desagradable.

Aprovechando su postura, es decir, arrodillada ante mi, me coloqué a su espalda y me arrodillé tras ella. Besé su cuello como ella había hecho conmigo mientras agarraba sus pechos. Antes no mentí, no tiene las tetas grandes, incluso se podría decir que son bastante pequeñas, pero ¿a quién le importa? son mías.

Bella gemía de manera escandalosa cada vez que mis dedos apretaban sus pezones. Yo no podía evitar jadear como un lunático , por que los sonidos que Bella emitía cuando nos acostábamos no eran de este mundo.

Abrí con mis manos sus muslos y la torturé con caricias que subían y bajaban a lo largo de su pierna. Sus manos tiraban fuertemente de mi pelo , pidiéndome sin palabras que la tocase más profundamente...pero no lo hice. Ella , un tanto molesta se dió la vuelta y me empujó, haciéndome caer sobre mi espalda.

.-No más juegos.- pidió trepando sobre mi cuerpo .-

No podía estar más de acuerdo. Bella se acomodó , colocando las piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y sin ninguna clase de preámbulo, me acogió en su interior.

¡Madre de dios!

Comenzó a moverse de manera rápida y ruda. El sonido que hacían nuestros cuerpos al chocar , estaba consiguiendo volverme loco. No me sorprendió que Bella llevase la iniciativa por que ya lo había hecho alguna que otra vez , aunque no como hoy.

.-Joder Bella.- gemía.- ¿donde has aprendido a moverte así?.- le pregunté con la voz estrangulada por el placer.-

Se limitó a sonreír encantada y un poquito pagada de si misma , mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

No tardé en notar como su cuerpo se tensaba y me apretaba de forma deliciosa. Cuando su orgasmo llegó , gimió en voz tan alta, que agradecí enormemente que la casa estuviese un poco aislada de las demás de la isla. Se derrumbó sobre mi, pero no dejó de besar mi cuello.

Mis manos se fueron a la parte trasera de su cabeza. Agarré su pelo y busqué su boca para besarla , mientras sin salir de su cuerpo cambiaba nuestra posición.

Ahora era yo el que estaba arriba, el que marcaba el ritmo , y eso me encantaba.

Empecé a embestir de nuevo, tras darle unos segundos de recuperación. Bella mordía su labio de una manera putamente sexual.

Me habría encantado que fuese una de esas tías multiorgásmicas por que no había estado atento a su cara cuando hace unos segundos se corrió. Me encanta la expresión que pone. Se le hinchan los labios, se le dilatan las pupilas y sus mejillas se ruborizan de una manera fascinante. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado viendo sus pechos rebotar con cada movimiento , así que me lo perdí.

Agarré sus piernas por los tobillos y las elevé por encima de mi cabeza. Esta postura me permitía una profundidad increíble. Ella gimió encantada.

No me hizo falta esperar mucho para llegar a mi liberación. El simple hecho de verla cerrar los ojos , era suficente para mi.

Cuando eso ocurrió , besé su frente entre profundas inspiraciones y me tumbé a su lado , pasando mi brazo sobre su cintura y acercándola hacia mi.

Nunca me sentía suficientemente cerca de ella. Necesitaba su contacto como necesitaba el aire para vivir...

.-_Mmmmm_.- gimió remolona mientras rozaba su naríz con mi barbilla.- Esta última sesión me ha dejado bastante cansada.- confesó entre risas.-

.-Nadie dijo que el trabajo de modelo fuese fácil.-

.-¿Sabes lo que es una pena?.- la miré y negué con la cabeza mientras besaba su pelo.- Que el fotógrafo nunca salga en las fotos.-

.-Ya. Los fotógrafos somos espectadores de la belleza. Es el orden natural de las cosas. Además, los de mi gremio , somos muy poco fotogénicos.-

.-No me lo creo.-

Bella se levantó de golpe y cogió mi cámara . Ni me acordaba donde la había dejado , simplemente sé que la solté por algún lugar en cuanto ella comenzó a jugar con mi entrepierna.

La luz del flash cegó mis ojos.

.-¡Joder Bella!.¡Por dios, no me saques fotos ahora!. Tengo unas pintas ...-

.-Al contrario. Estás guapísimo.- rodé los ojos encantado con su piropo.- Muy bien encanto.- jugueteó Bella cambiando el tono su voz , simulando al que utilizo yo cuando estoy trabajando.- gira la cara hacia la luz y después pon tu mano tapando _tus verguenzas._-

No sé por que, pero lo hice . Y después , lo hice de nuevo siguiendo sus indicaciones , mientras ella sacaba fotos como una posesa.

El chihuahua de Rose, del que ya me había olvidado por cierto, saltó sin ninguna clase de consideración sobre mi estómago y comenzó a lamerme por toda la zona.

.-Creo que la hemos pervertido.- se burló Bella.-

.-Pues hemos hecho un buen trabajo.- la piqué.- besa mejor que tú.-

Ella arrugó la naríz y se sentó frente a nosotros.

.-Eso es asqueroso, incluso para ti.-

.-No te pongas celosa tonta.- le dije guiñándole un ojo. Mientras me incorporaba y me acercaba para besarla.-

Justo cuando estaba a punto de rozar sus labios , el chihuahua se interpuso ganádose un beso por parte de los dos.

.-¡Joder! , este bicho siempre esta en el medio.- me quejé.-

.-Vas a tener que explicarle a tu _nueva novia_, que ya tienes una.- bromeó fingiendo enfado.-

Cogí a la perrita y comencé a hacerle carantoñas. El bichejo estaba encantado , creo que este sería el principio de una bonita amistad. Cuando Bella intentó apartarla de mi, se ganó un mini gruñido y una carcajada por mi parte.

.-¡Oye!, No seas acaparadora.- le riñó dulcemente.-

.-Tranquilas chicas, hay suficiente para las dos.-

.-Yo no comparto.- afirmó Bella.-

.-Eso cuéntaselo a ella .-me reí mientras el chihuahua enseñaba sus minúsculos pero filosos colmillos.-

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El ruido que Edward hizo al cerrar la puerta , me despertó.

Cuando abrí un ojo lo vi de pie, dándole algo de comer a la perra de Rose , que meneaba el rabo de un modo que de no sonar ridículo , habría calificado de coqueto.

Me incorporé y Edward me miró.

Es tan guapo, tan sexy , tan varonil...su sonrisa iluminó el salón. O quizás fue el sol , que comenzaba a despertarse.

.-Buenos días.- me desperecé.-¿Qué hora es?.-

.-Las seis de la mañana.- contestó él.- iba a despertarte ahora, tenemos que coger el ferry. Tengo que ir a casa , ducharme y entrar a trabajar a las 9 , será mejor que nos demos prisa o no llego.-

Se acercó a mi en dos zancadas y se agachó para besarme los labios. La perra comenzó a ladrar con ese molesto gritito tan característico de las razas pequeñas.-

.-¡Jueves , no!.- riñó Edward señalando al animal con un dedo en tono severo y consiguiendo que se callase.-

.-¿Cómo la has llamado?.-

.-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Jueves.- admitió con una super sexy sonrisa.-

.-¿Por qué Jueves?.-

.-No sé, me pareció adecuado. Siempre está en el medio.-

.-A Rose no le va a gustar.-

.-Me da igual .Además la ha abandonado aquí con nosotros, ha perdido el derecho de elegirle un nombre. Así que lo he hecho yo.- y finalmente me besó. La perra no omitió sonido alguno , pero se notaba a leguas su disconformidad , ya que se alejó de inmediato y se tumbó debajo de la mesa.-

.-Está claro que no le hace gracia que te acerques a mi.-

.-Solo está un poco celosa. No le hagas caso.-

El asunto, es que la entendía perfectamente. ¿Que chica en su sano juicio, después de haber visto desnudo a Edward no querría quedárselo para ella sola?.

Dos horas más tarde, el ferry atracaba en el muelle. Había sido un viaje un poco desagradable, con el frío que hacía y con Jueves pegada a Edward como una lapa...definitivamente, cada vez me gustaba menos esta perra.

El taxi nos dejó justo en frente del portal. Edward salió disparado escaleras arriba hacia su casa,emocionado como un niño con la idea de ponerse a revelar las fotos de nuestra sesión. Me puse automáticamente cachonda tan solo recordándola.

Evidentemente la perrilla siguió a Edward escaleras arriba. No voy a decir que eso me molestó, no me atraía nada la idea de quedarme con el chucho hasta que Rose viniese a recogerlo.

Entre en el cuarto de baño , deseosa de meterme en la ducha. El haber dormido en el suelo , sobre la alfombra, había conseguido entumecer mis músculos hasta que el simple hecho de levantar una mano, se había supuesto un esfuerzo hercúleo para mi. Necesitaba relajarme con el agua calentita. Después quizás , me echase una siesta antes de ponerme a trabajar en el cuadro de nuevo.

Al abrir el armario de las toallas me encontré con el test de embarazo de Rose. Lo habíamos escondido ahí ayer, antes de que Emmet entrase en el servicio. Lo cogí y lo puse sobre el lavabo. No quería tirarlo, por que en caso de que Rose decidiese seguir adelante, seguro que le haría ilusión conservarlo.

Después de desnudarme abrí el grifo y me metí bajo el agua.

Por fin , ya no tenia frio. Me sentia en el cielo, en el paraíso...

Mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo, no pude dejar de pensar en lo enfadado que estaba Edward ayer. Supongo que eso significaría que realmente me quiere. Es un consuelo , teniendo en cuenta que para mi, es la primera vez. Había estado con algunos chicos antes de él. Y algunos realmente importantes en mi vida, pero definitivamente no como Edward.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos justo en el momento en el que terminaba de aclararme el jabón del pelo.

Maldiciendo , envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y salí de la ducha dejando un riachuelo de agua sobre el suelo a mi paso.

.-¿Quién es?.- pregunté por el interfono.-

.-Abre Bella, soy Emmet.-

¿Qué coño hacia aquí Emmet?.

Rodando los ojos y mordiéndome la lengua abrí el portal y en menos de dos segundos Emmet entraba por la puerta de mi casa.

.-¡Caramba!.- exclamó al verme.- entiendo que lo de las fotos de ayer fue divertido...pero Bella , lo nuestro no puede ser.- elevé una ceja sin entender, recordé que solo tenia puesta una toalla y entonces sonreí.-

.-Es una lastima, yo que ya había preparado el jacuzzi.-

.-¿Jacuzzi?, Bueno...quizás podamos hacer la vista gorda por una vez.- bromeó.-

.-¿Por que estas en mi casa?.- pregunté entrando detrás de él.- no tienes algo que hacer...trabajar por ejemplo.- me burlé.-

.-Si, de hecho voy hacia el despacho. Pero Rose me llamo y me dijo que si podía , recogiese al perro .- una sonrisa de lo más malvada surcó mi rostro.-

.-Pues no sabes cuanto lo siento, pero lo tiene Edward.-

.-¿Está en casa?.-

.-No , salio hace ya un rato hacia el estudio y se llevó a Jueves con él.-

.-¿Jueves?.-

.-El perro.- expliqué rodándo los ojos.-

.-¿Le has llamado jueves?.-

.-No, Edward le llama Jueves, yo habría elegido algo así como _Lucifer_ , pero tu hermano se me adelantó.-

Emmet sonrió divertido.

.-Si le ves, ¿podrías decirle que lo lleve al Hale´s.?.-

Me abstuve de comentar que sería bastante improbable separar a Jueves de mi novio. Se aferraría a él con garras y dientes, de eso estoy segura.

.-Yo se lo digo, no te preocupes.-

.-Bien, entonces me marcho. Bueno, ¿me dejarías utilizar el servicio antes?.-

.-Joder emmet , comienzo a pensar que solo vienes a mi casa a mear.-

Me echó la lengua mientras caminaba .

Mi ducha, gracias a dios, había sido interrumpida justo en el momento en el que había terminado de lavarme. Si no llega a ser por Emmet , me habría tirado al menos diez minutos más , pero por simple pereza. Así que en cuanto escuché el pestillo del baño cerrarse, caminé hacia mi habitación en busca de algo de ropa para ponerme y comenzar a pintar.

Me puse un pantalón vaquero viejo y una camisa de cuadros de mi padre. Emmet salió depués de diez minutos. Yo ya habia comenzado a temer que se hubiese colado por el retrete.

.-Joder Emmet ¿Qué coño hacías ahi dentro? estaba empezando a pensar que tendría que llamar a los bomberos o algo.- bromeé caminando hacia mi caballete con el pelo recogido en un desastroso moño. Estaba esperando algún comentario jocoso o alguna broma de vuelta, pero no ocurrió. Así que me giré con una sonrisa en los labios hacia él.-

Emmet estaba mudo. Su cara dejaba entre ver mil una sensaciones pero ninguna clara. Estaba entre el miedo , la ira , la incredulidad...¡que rara es esta familia!

.-¿Estás bien?.- pregunté preocupada acercándome a él.-

.-No lo sé.-admitió con gesto ausente.- ¿tú estas bien?.- fruncí el ceño descolocada.-

.-Yo si.- contesté.-

.-¿Seguro?.- asentí con una mueca, por que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando-.

.-Emmet...¿por qué no te sientas unos minutos? te estas poniendo muy pálido.-

Entonces como si hubiese despertado de un letargo monstruoso, comenzó a caminar hacia su abrigo , que antes había dejado apoyado sobre el brazo del sofá y se disculpo de manera atropellada alegando mucha prisa y un millón de cosas que hacer.

No me dio , ni tiempo a despedirme antes de que mi cuñado saliese como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta. Corrí hacia la ventana y descorrí las cortinas, a ver si lo veía . ¿Qué pudo pasarle para que de pronto se pusiese así?.

* * *

**EMMET POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No no , no, no, no, no, no, no..._...__..._

¡Joder!

Bella debe estar pensando que soy un lunático, que se me ha ido la olla. Pero no podía seguir allí dentro, no podía.

¿Bella embarazada? ¡dios mio!...¿de mi hermano? ¡madre de dios!...

¡Pero en que cabeza cabe! ¡como se puede ser tan sumamente irresponsable!

Y por encima, yo ayer, manoseando a la madre de mi futuro sobrino ¡soy un pervertido!

¿Edward lo sabrá?. No, no puede saberlo. Si lo supiese me lo habría dicho...dios mio, ¿qué hago?.

Abrí la puerta del coche antes de que me diese un ataque de nervios en plena calle.

Son demasiado jóvenes. Mi hermano no es mas que un crio de 26 años al que le queda mucho por madurar. ¿Cómo va a cuidar de un bebé si difícilmente cuida de si mismo?

Cuando se entere le va a dar un ataque. Cuando la abuela se entere también le va a dar un ataque...no, el ataque le va a dar a mi padre..._respira Emmet, o el ataque te dará a ti._

No puedo coger aire, me sudan las manos...tengo que relajarme...pero no puedo. Cada vez que cierro los ojos no veo más que las dos putas rayitas rosas del test de embarazo que Bella dejó sobre el lavabo. ¡Por que coño lo dejo allí!

Yo no tenia por que enterarme. O quizás ella quería que lo supiese. Igual esta asustada. A lo mejor lo hizo a posta por que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y pensó que ese alguien podría ser yo.

¡Joder y yo corriendo como un gallina a guarecerme en el coche!

Podría volver y hablar con ella. Eso seria lo mejor...en el caso de que no corriese el riesgo de ponerme histérico. No, me quedo en el coche, decidido.

No me lo puedo creer, ¿que clase de inconscientes se quedan embarazados hoy en día?¿pero si no llevan juntos mas de medio mes?¿si se pasan la vida queriendo matarse el uno al otro?

No puedo enfrentarme a esto yo solo...no soy capaz de pensar.

Cogí el teléfono y comencé a marcar el numero. Ella seguro que sabe lo que hacer. Es lista y no se si alguna vez se ha visto en esta situación, pero seguro que si hay alguien capaz de encontrarle un sentido a toda esta locura es ella. Y si no, al menos puede intentar tranquilizarme.

El tono de la línea me estaba poniendo al borde de mi paciencia.

.-¿Hola?¿Emmet , ¿eres tú?.- joder, al fin...- ¿Ya tienes a mi perrita?, ¿te han devuelto a mi bebé?.-

Mira que hay formas y formas de referirse a una mascota, pues la pobre eligió la menos adecuada para el momento.

.-Rose.- conseguí articular después de tragar en seco el bolo de nervios que colapsaba mi garganta..- ¿estas sentada?.-

.-No , estoy en el pub, ¿pasa algo?.- se alarmó de pronto al notar la histeria en mi pregunta.-

.-Si pasa si...Rose...Bella esta embarazada...-

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jueves jugueteaba feliz de la vida a mis pies con la pelotita de plástico que le había comprado de camino al estudio. Cuando mi jefe nos vio entrar me puso un gesto de absoluta disconformidad. Pero hice como Bella en el restaurante de la isla, y comencé a contar un cuento de esos para no dormir. Jueves me ayudó poniendo carita de cachorrillo abandonado. Esta perra era toda una actríz. Incluso aderezó su actuación con un par de gimoteos de lo más oportunos. Mi jefe no pudo hacer nada, el gremlin se lo metió en el bote con la primera caidita de ojos. Así que no me dijo nada cuando la metí dentro del laboratorio , ni cuando le pedí su taza de café para darle un poco de agua.

Una vez que la perra estuvo entretenida , yo me puse a trabajar.

Para ser sinceros, aunque lo que menos me apetecía era ver la prueba fehaciente de que mi hermano manoseó a mi novia, estaba deseando ver el resultado. Y también , como no, las fotos que le había sacado a Bella una vez estuvimos solos. Con esas debo tener cuidado y cerrar el laboratorio con llave. No me apetece que el señor Medina descubra las actividades en las que empleo el material de trabajo , ni tampoco que se la _casque_ pensando en mi novia.

No había usado una cámara digital. Ésas son buenas, cada vez mejores. Pero admito que soy de los que prefieren trabajar a la antigua usanza, con cámaras de grandes objetivos y con los negativos de toda la vida.

Comencé a preparar el líquido detenedor en la cubeta , mientras los negativos se pasaban al papel. No tenía mucho tiempo si quería preparar para mañana la exposición. Después de revelarlas, debía hacer los ajustes con el photoshop. Tenía pensado añadir un paisaje nevado de fondo, dejando la alfombra de la imagen real. Jugar con las sombras, con el brillo...

Al cabo de 30 minutos, la primera imagen estaba lista para ser fijada. Era una foto bastante bonita. Bella estaba tumbada sobre su espalda mirando hacia la cámara, mientras Emmet , sobre ella le besaba la tripa. No es que se viese demasiado la firma de la ropa interior en la única prenda que se veía, que de hecho era el sujetador , pero Bella salía tan guapa y yo me sentía tan orgulloso , que decidí que esa sería la portada del dossier.

Mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

No podía salir del laboratorio , así que me senté sobre el taburete y respondí.

.-Hola Bells.-

.-Hola, ¿qué haces?.-

.-Pues estoy revelando las fotos.-

.-¿Cómo van?.- preguntó emocionada.-

.-La verdad es que has salido fatal, horrible, espantosa . Gorda , fea...- bromeé.-

.-¿Tan guapa?.- se rió.- A ver si me he equivocado de profesión. Quizás debería replantearme la vida y salir en busca de mi verdadero destino.-

.-Llegarías lejos.- admití en serio ojeando una de las fotos.- La verdad es que estás preciosa, pero te falla un poco la altura.-

.-¿Es que las bajitas no se visten?. Alguien tendría que hacer una colección para gente de tamaño estandar.-

.-Bella, cariño, tú eres más bien tamaño mini, para llegar a estandar te faltan casi diez centímetros.-reí.-

.-¿Realmente quieres que hablemos de centímetros Cullen?.- provocó socarrona.-

.-¿Algo que yo deba saber?¿alguna queja?.- le seguí el juego.-

.-No, por que estoy de buen humor y no tengo tiempo.- dijo entre risas.- Te llamaba por que Emmet ha venido a casa, quería llevarse a Jueves, pero ya le dije que la tenias tú.-

.-¿Ahora se acuerda de la perra? pues no se la pienso devolver ,así que ya puede ir pensando en comprarle otro bicho a Rose.- respondí mientras revisaba el revelado.-

.-No creo que te dejen quedarte con ella.-

.-No pienso preguntárselo. La abandonaron , ni se molestaron en llevársela con ellos. Yo he cuidado de ella.- alegué dramático.-

.-¿Ya le has dado de comer?.- preguntó.-

.-No. Pero le he comprado una pelota.-

La risa de Bella sonaba como pequeñas campanitas al otro lado de la línea.

.-Genial, estoy segura de que te darían el premio al padre del año.-

.-Si claro, eso teniendo en cuenta que quisiese ser padre.-

.-No creo que encontrases a ninguna chalada que te donase el vientre de todos modos ,asi que puedes estar tranquilo.- se burló.-

.-Lo estoy.-

.-Estupendo.¿Vendrás más tarde por el Hale´s?.-

.-Si , supongo que si.-

.-¿Traerás a Jueves?.-

.-Mmm no, supongo que no.-

.-Bien.-rió ella.- será divertido ver como se lo explicas a Rose...-

* * *

Hola otra vez.

Aquí volvemos conotro lío de narices.

¿Que pasará por la mente de Rose ahora que Emmet cree que es Bella la que esta embarazada?¿que hará Emmet con esa información?¿Se enterará Edward? ¡que emocionante dios!

Muchas gracias como siempre a todo el que lee , comenta, añade y todo lo demás. Gracias a vosotros y a vuestro apoyo , me inspiro un montón y puedo traeros un capi, casi semanalmente.

Gracias a las de cuenta y a las de no cuenta y gracias como siempre, por que no podría ser de otra manera a mi a miga **Shaolyn,** por sus opiniones, consejos y demás.

Espero que disfruteis con el capi.

Muchos besiños.

L.


	39. Chapter 39

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si es mia.

* * *

**ROSALIE POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

¡Jesús!.

Que alguien me cuente , que narices hago ahora.

Emmet lleva berreándome a pleno pulmón los pormenores de la desafortunada supuesta paternidad de su hermano desde hace más de media hora. Y yo aquí. Calladita como una puta sin saber que decir.

Si le digo la verdad, es decir que el pobre bebé que viene en camino no lo trae Bella si no yo , creo que le dara un colapso . Si no digo nada , quizás se tranquilice y más tarde , cuando se le pase este trance psicótico , pueda explicarle con mayor tranquilidad como son las cosas.

.-¿Te das cuenta?.- gritó fuera de si.-

De lo único que me doy cuenta es de como se me revuelven las tripas, seguro que mi_ pequeñín_ no esta de acuerdo con mi actitud...

.-¡Son unos locos! Te juro que no me lo esperaba de mi hermano. Se supone que es un tío de mundo.¿No había gomitas en Francia o que?.-

Me limité a encogerme de hombros cada vez que me hacía alguna pregunta, ya fuese retórica o no.

Soy consciente de lo muy reprochable que estaba siendo mi actitud, pero la verdad es que estaba acojonada.

Esperaba haber tomado una decisión para cuando Emmet se enterase. Y desde luego , en mi mente no cabía la posibilidad de que encontrase el test. Y si me quiero poner en plan cabrón para no sentirme como la peor amiga del universo, siempre puedo echarle la culpa a Bella por descuidada. Si no hubiese dejado a la vista el predíctor, todo esto no habría pasado...

.-¿Y qué hago yo ahora? , Estoy seguro de que Edward no sabe nada, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, tengo que decírselo.-

.-¡No!.- grité como una loca abalanzándome sobre Emmet.- No puedes hacer eso. No puedes decir nada, ni a uno ni al otro.-

.-Pero es mi hermano.-

.-Pero no eres tú quien debe decírselo.-

Cada frase que salía de mis labios, me enredaba más y más en una mentira imposible, de la que no podría salir sin acabar escaldada.

.-Entonces hablare con Bella.-

.-No Emmet, hazme caso. Yo hablaré con ella.- _y va a matarme en cuanto le cuente...-_

Mi novio me miró , no muy seguro de si lo que le decía era lo correcto, pero finalmente suspiró.

.-Vale, pero haz que se lo cuente pronto.-

.-No te preocupes, en cuanto llegue se lo digo, pero prométeme que no dirás nada Emmet. No quiero una batalla campal entre ellos.-

.-Te lo prometo.-

Bella me va a matar. Me va a matar de manera lenta y dolorosa. Y lo peor de todo es que tiene motivos más que suficientes...

Hacía al menos una hora que habíamos abierto el local , cuando Leah apareció por la puerta acompañada de Victoria. No las veía desde antes de navidad y dí gracias al cielo , por que su presencia sería una perfecta distracción para cuando llegase Bella.

.-¡Rose!.- berreó efusivamente mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos.-

Instintivamente me cubrí el vientre para evitar que me golpease con una de las mil y una bolsas que traía consigo.

.-¡Traigo regalitos!.- continuó gritando mientras Victoria se acercaba a mi y me besaba las mejillas.-

Leah comenzó a sacar de todo de las bolsas.

Zapatos, carteras, collares, pulseras , un reloj...lo fue colocando todo poco a poco sobre la mesa , hasta que finalmente nos miró y sonrió.

.-¿Qué es todo esto Lee?.- preguntó Emmet , que parecía más relajado que hace un rato.-

Leah sonrió como hacía tiempo que no sonreía y nos miró antes de comenzar a hablar.

.-He conocido a un chico.- admitió.-

Victoria rodó los ojos y Emmet sonrió.

.-¿Y para celebrarlo nos has comprado todo el stock del Walmart?.-

.-No seas idiota Emmet. El chico en cuestión,se dedica a la venta al por mayor. Lo conocí en el aeropuerto el día que volví de Escocia . Él me cedió el taxi como un auténtico caballero y yo me ofrecí a compartirlo. ¡¿No es romántico?.-

.-Si , mucho. Y también muy rentable para él, que terminó por _encasquetárte_ todo este arsenal .- exclamó Emmet ojeando curioso el reloj.-

.-No es verdad. Comenzamos a hablar y le comenté que tengo una tienda, entonces fue cuando me dijo que seguro que me sentía interesada por algo de lo que él podía ofrecerme.-

.-Y por lo que veo acertó.- añadió Victoria.-

.-Tiene cosas preciosas. Estoy segura de que todo esto.- añadió señalando la mesa.- Me ayudará a subir las ventas de la tienda.-

.-Y si no lo hace, al menos te lo has pasado pipa coqueteando con él. Por que estoy segura de que no solo habéis hecho negocios ese chico y tú.- añadí con un pelín de malicia , agenciándome un bolso de mano precioso.-

Leah sonrió como una bobalicona y se sonrojo.

.-La verdad es que también hemos salido a cenar , pero solo una vez. ¡Y no ocurrió nada!.- se apresuró a aclarar como si a nosotros nos importase mucho en lo que Leah ocupase su noches.-

.-¿Nada ,_ nada_?.- preguntó Vicki burlona acariciando la suave piel de unos zapatos.-

.-Bueno...quizás un par de besitos en el coche, antes de dejarme frente a mi portal, ¡pero nada más!. Eric es de la vieja escuela.-

Ahora si, no pudimos aguantar más.

Todos los presentes rompimos a reír como histéricos, incluso Jacob, que al parecer había pegado la oreja en cuanto su hermana gritó la palabra _"regalitos"._

.-¿Vieja escuela?¿eso que significa?.- gritó Emmet.-

.-Que es un marica.-

La mirada asesina que Leah lanzó a su hermano , era tan mortífera como graciosa.

.-¿No es un marica vale?, simplemente me respeta. Es un chico decente y opina que no hay por que apresurar las cosas, y yo estoy de acuerdo con él.-

.-¿Tú?.- se carcajeo Victoria.- Leah, no he conocido a una tía más obsesionada con el sexo que tú. Nunca has aguantado más de dos horas con un tío sin una cama, sofá , silla o superficie lisa horizontal , por el medio.-

.-Bueno pues ahora si.- exclamó ofendida.- A lo mejor es que nunca había sentido nada como lo que siento ahora.-

¡Pobre Leah!

Su declaración de intenciones no hizo más que avivar la llama de nuestra diversión , para cuando Edward apareció por la puerta, todos estábamos casi por los suelos de la risa.

.-¿Que os pasa?.- preguntó ya con media sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a Emmet.-

Aunque no fue una reacción demasiado significativa. Yo, que estaba atenta a cualquier detalle, pude ver como a Emmet se le crispaba el gesto al ver aparecer al_ pobre _de su hermano.

.-Leah se ha enamorado.- contó Victoria.-

Edward, que debía de tener un buen día, se encogió de hombros con gesto comprensivo.

.-¿Y por eso os descojonais de la risa?.- preguntó mirándonos como si fuésemos gilipollas.- A ver si ahora uno va a tener que pedir perdón por enamorarse.-continuó todo indignado mientras Leah le ofrecía sus respetos y lealtad eterna en calidad de sonrisa.-

.-Claro, como el señorito ahora tiene una relación seria.- me burlé.-

.-¿Ah si?.- preguntó Leah interesada.-¿y quién es la afortunada?.-

Edward me miró molesto , pero yo sé que estaba escondiendo la sonrisa.

.-No sé si afortunada sería la palabra perfecta para describirla pero...- mi cuñado rodó los ojos divertido.-

.-Venga va, dínoslo ya.- apremió la pelirroja.-

.-¿No os lo imagináis?.-

Ambas miraron hacia Edward que intentaba por todos los medios ignorarlas , tratando de comenzar una conversación con su hermano. Conversación , que evidentemente no tuvo lugar.

Emmet había girado la cara hacia el otro lado del pub.

.-Veamos...-comenzó Victoria con gesto pensativo.- ¿la conocemos?.- yo bufé.-

.-Es evidente que la conocemos Vicky.-

.-Mmmmm...¿Está aqui ahora mismo?.-

.-Joder Leah. Aqui solo estoy yo, ademas de vosotras. Y a no ser que alguna de las dos tenga algo que contarme, me parece bastante evidente la respuesta a tu pregunta.-

.-Bueno yo que sé. Que ahora tuvieses un tórrido romance con Edward, explicaría la cara de estreñido de Emmet.-

Mi novio contuvo un gruñido. Definitivamente no estaba de buen humor.

.-Bueno , entonces está claro . Finalmente Bella no se lió con James.- sentenció Victoria triunfal , clavando la mirada en un Edward sonriente.-

.-¿Con Bella?.- preguntó sorprendida Leah.- ¿Te has liado con mi prima y ha tenido la poca verguenza de no llamarme para contármelo?.-

Edward se encogió de hombros mientras Leah comenzaba con un torrente de preguntas que iban desde las típicas e inocentes _"¿y como fue?" _a las habitualmente impronunciables _"¿ya os habéis acostado?"._

Pasé olimpícamente de ellos y me dediqué a pensar en Emmet. Mi novio. El padre de mi bebé.

¡Dios que serio suena eso!

Serio y permanente.

Cada vez soy más consciente del lío en el que me estoy metiendo. No solo por el hecho de dejarle creer que será el tío del bebé , cuando en realidad es el apuesto padre de la criatura...también por que cuando por fin se lo diga, el hecho de haber tardado tanto no me beneficiara en nada. Y el caso es que no quiero decírselo , realmente no quiero que por ahora lo sepa y al mismo tiempo , desde el día en el que me entere de que estaba embarazada , no he podido dejar de imaginarme como será. Es decir, en caso de que se lo tome bien...¿estaría yo dispuesta a tener una relación _tan_ seria _tan_ pronto con alguien? y en el caso de que se lo tome mal...¿seguiría yo adelante aunque él no quisiese tener nada que ver? o quizás si que quiere hacerse cargo del bebé , pero pasa de estar conmigo...creo que esta última opción es la que más me aterra. El pensar que Emmet pueda llegar a sentirse obligado a hacerse cargo del bebé, pero que no me quiera lo suficiente como para seguir a mi lado...tengo tanto miedo de quedarme sola , de darme cuenta de que no me quiere , de que no quiera al bebé...

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Podía oír los gritos de Leah desde la puerta del Hale´s. Creo que supe que estaba dentro , incluso desde antes de poner un pie en el interior del local. Cuando me acerqué a la mesa me la encontré agarrando a Edward de la pechera de la camisa. Él se reía como un loco y más aún cuando me vio aparecer.

Cuando Leah se dio cuenta de que algo había captado la atención de mi novio , se giró de golpe y sin dejarme tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, se lanzó contra mi , con un gesto de fingido reproche.

.-No me lo puedo creer, ¿como has podido ocultarme esto a mi? soy sangre de tu sangre Bella, carne de tu carne y huesos de tus huesos.-

.-No creas Lee, tú yo no tenemos nada que ver, genéticamente hablando.- afirmé, ya que nuestros lazos familiares son producto de una unión matrimonial, no sanguínea.-

Sus brazos se aferraron fuertemente a mi, apresándome entre ellos. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. Justo desde la mañana que _escapé_ de casa de mis padres para venir a reunirme con Edward , la noche de fin de año.

.-En serio Bella, jamás te perdonaré que no me lo contases , ¡esto es muy fuerte!.-

.-Pues ve acostumbrándote Leah, Bella guarda todavía muchas sorpresas.- añadió Emmet malhumorado mientras daba un sorbo a su copa.-

Todos nos miramos los unos a los otros un tanto sorprendidos por su salida de tono. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando , ni siquiera tenia muy claro si lo decía en serio o fué una broma que le salio mal.

Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido , supongo que tratando de comprender. Me senté a su lado , encogiéndome de hombros mientras me acercaba a preguntarle al oído si sabia de lo que hablaba.

.-Ni idea.- susurró.- hasta hace un momento estaba normal.-

No le dí más importancia de la que pensé que tendría y saludé a Victoria, a quien también hacía tiempo que no veía.

.-Estáis guapísimas.- les dije a las dos.- las navidades os han sentado estupendamente.-

.-A unas mejor que a otras.- dijo burlona Vic , mirando hacia mi prima.- Leah se ha echado novio.- desveló guiñándome un ojo.-

.-¿En serio?.- enfaticé.- ¿Lo conocemos?.-

.-Pues no, no lo conocéis.- dijo en plan listillo.- Se llama Eric, es un encanto y muy , muy guapo.-

.-¿Es de Escocia?¿lo conociste durante las vacaciones?.-

.-No , lo conocí el día que llegué de allí. Tiene 30 años y es empresario.-

.-Comercial.- apostilló la rodó los ojos.-

.-Vale, es comercial , pero de su propia empresa.-

.-Tiene buena pinta.- admití.-¿y vais en serio? todo lo en serio que podéis ir tras dos días , quiero decir.-

.-Claro que van en serio Bella,el nuevo novio de Leah es de la "vieja escuela".- recalcó Rose burlona.-

.-Oh...y eso es?...-

.-Eso es que el tío no quiso tirársela a la primera de cambio por vete tú a saber que motivo, seguro que tenía gonorrea y no podía, pero Leah se piensa que se ha encontrado con el único tío de la tierra con intenciones nobles , honradas y desinteresadas.- se burló Victoria ganándose una mueca por parte de mi prima.-

.-¿Por que hablas así de nosotros Vic?, no somos tan malos.- se defendió Edward.-

.-Perdona si te he ofendido Edward , no era mi intención en absoluto, por supuesto no me refería a ti ¡no por dios! , estoy segura de que tú nunca harías nada reprochable.-

.-Que conste, que he captado la ironía perfectamente .- contestó él.-

.-Es que yo nunca he dicho que los tíos seais tontos , solo que hay una razón de peso para que dios nos diese a algunas privilegiadas la opción de ser lesbianas.-

.-Resentida.- susurró Edward con una sonrisa.-

.-Cambiemos de tema.- pedí mirando hacia mi amiga.- Bueno Leah, si tan en serio vais y tan encantador es...¿cuando piensas presentárnoslo?.- Leah se revolvió orgullosa en su silla, absolutamente encantada de que los derroteros de la conversación la llevasen a ser el centro de atención de nuevo.-

.-Pues la verdad es que lo he invitado a venir esta noche. Le he dicho que me encantaría que lo conocieseis por que necesitaba vuestra opinión antes de seguir conociéndonos.-

Mi boca se abrió de una cuarta.

.-Dime que no le has dicho eso.- pidió Edward.-

.-Si lo hice. Mira, no tengo ganas de pasarme las tardes encerrada en casa por culpa de un tío como hace Bella.- enarqué una ceja , un tanto ofendida.- paso de encapricharme por algo que no tendrá futuro y como sé de sobras que soy una loca sin criterio la mayor parte de las veces, necesito vuestra ayuda.-

.-¿Y que harás si no nos gusta?.- preguntó Rose.-

.-Si no os gusta...seguiré con él hasta que consiga tirármelo y después lo dejaré ir.-

.-Tienes grandes principios Leah.- se carcajeó Edward.-

.-Soy practica.-

.-¿Por que te extraña que una tía piense así?.- preguntó Victoria.-

.-Es cierto, si eso llega a decirlo uno de tus amigotes , ahora mismo todos estaríais coreándolo y dandoos golpecillos en el pecho a lo neandertal, encantados de haberos conocido.- rematé.-

.-Tenéis un concepto bastante deplorable del genero masculino señoritas. No todos somos asi.- intentó defenderse Edward.-

.-Lo creeré cuando lo vea.- Mi novio me miraba con una expresión divertida y cariñosa.-

.-¿Sabéis que Bella se lió con mi hermano el otro día?, tengo fotos que lo demuestran.-

Leah y Victoria abrieron los ojos exageradamente mientras Rose y yo reíamos. Incluso Emmet, dejó escapar una sonrisita, algo que teniendo en cuenta lo raro que estaba hoy , fue todo un alivio.

Evidentemente , tuvimos que contarles con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido durante nuestra sesión de fotos. Edward prometió enseñarles las fotos mientras su hermano y yo poníamos el grito en el cielo. Me lo habia pasado genial haciendo la sesión , pero tampoco me apetecía que todo el mundo viese el resultado.

Jacob , que seguía de pie a nuestro lado, a pesar de que el local comenzaba a llenarse, me preguntó que quería beber, cosa que por otro lado es ridícula por que sabe que solo bebo cerveza .

.-Lo de siempre Jake.-

.-Marchando una cervecita fresquita.- exclamó girándose para ir a la barra.-

.-Bella.- dijo Emmet de pronto.- ¿No crees que deberías pedirte un zumo o algo así?.- todos lo miramos con cara de pez si entender el punto de su sugerencia.- O algo que no lleve alcohol.-

¡Este tío flipa!

¿Que narices le pasa?¿a que viene esto? Lo peor de todo es la cara de culo que me esta poniendo.

.-No. No quiero zumo Emmet, quiero cerveza.-

.-Insisto.- dijo entre dientes.-

.-Emmet, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Bella se pone un poquito tontita con el alcohol.- intercedió Edward burlón.- creo que una simple cerveza no le hará nada.-

El duelo de miradas entre mi novio y su hermano se hizo patente. Rose se removió incómoda en su silla y le susurró algo en el oído .Estaba totalmente perdida. No recuerdo haberle hecho nada a Emmet, como para que se comporte de esa manera conmigo. Todos están bebiendo alcohol y no les ha dicho nada. Mi enfado crecía por momentos , así que ni corta ni perezosa, me levanté y fui tras Jacob para pedirle algo más fuerte, solo por joder. Un wisky doble o algo asi. Me iba a pillar un pedal de no te menees, pero ¡que coño! un día es un día y no consiento que nadie me diga lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

Volví a la mesa , sujetando orgullosa mis más de 40 grados de alcohol. Cuando Emmet me vió frunció tanto el ceño que por poco no une los labios a la frente. Le ignoré y me senté de nuevo junto a Edward.

.-Joder...- rió.- A ver quien te aguanta cuando te termines eso.-

.- Supongo que tienes todas las papeletas.- contesté llevándome el vaso a los labios y notando como el alcohol iba quemando mi garganta a su paso. Gracias a dios , cené lo suficiente como para aguantar serena , al menos los cuatro primeros sorbos.-

Mientras Leah nos ponía al corriente de su nueva situación y Victoria hacía chistes a su costa y a la de Edward , comencé a notar como mis sentidos se iban nublando de una manera asombrosa. Si seguía asi , en menos de media hora estaría tan borracha que me costaría diferenciar a Edward del perchero.

.-Hola chicos, buenas noches..¡Edward , mira lo que nos hemos encontrado en la calle!.-

Pude distinguir, no sin esfuerzo, a Alice abrazando a un chico que se me hacía muy , muy familiar. Edward se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo y despues Leah hizo lo mismo. Mi cerebro funcionaba a mil por hora intentando comprender la situación, estaba un poco perdida.

.-No me puedo creer que ya os conocierais.- gritó mi prima.-

.-Fuimos juntos al instituto.- explicó el chico.- ¡que pequeño es el mundo!.Me alegro de verte Bella.- me dijo de pronto, dejándome más perdida que antes.-

Era evidente que le conocía , aunque no era capaz de recordar por que.

.-Es Eric Bells.- me explicó Edward dándose cuenta de mi deplorable memoria.- Uno de los cabrones con los que tanto te reíste de mi en fin de año.-

Y entonces, la comprensión llegó a mi.

Era uno de los amigos de Edward con los que nos encontramos en el _garito_ de mala muerte. Uno de los que cantaron conmigo a pleno pulmón. Me levanté y le besé las mejillas , fingiendo que sabía perfectamente cual de ellos era, aunque no recordaba muy bien si era el que tenía un gemelo o el que tenia novia. Aunque por la manera en la que Leah se pegaba a él , supuse que definitivamente, el de la novia no.

.-Así que eres tú el pobre que ha caído bajo el hechizo de esta bruja.- se burló mi novio.-

Leah le echó la lengua mientras todos volvíamos a nuestros asientos tras los saludos y las presentaciones.

.-Leah estaba contándonos ahora mismo , lo muy perfecto que eres.- le pique yo.-

.-Evidentemente no me conoce bien.- bromeó él.-.

.-No digas chorradas Eric.- se sumó Alice.- siempre has sido el mas normal de todos los amigos de mi hermano. De pequeña, estaba totalmente enamorada de él.- nos explicó.- Siempre venían a casa después del instituto para hablar de las tías con las que se habían enrollado y recuerdo pegarme detrás de la puerta del cuarto de Edward para imaginar que alguna de las chicas de las que hablaba , era yo.-

.-Eso da miedo Alice.- bufó Edward.-

.-No sé por que. Tú hacías lo mismo cuando Emmet traía tías a casa.-

.-¿Que hacía?.- preguntó el mayor de los hermanos.-

.-Se pegaba a la pared con un vaso en la oreja para escucharos mientras os enrollabais ¿no lo sabias?.-

.-Venga ya.- se quejó él.- eso no es cierto.-

.-Que asco tío.- le recriminaron eric y Emmet.-

.-¡Que os digo que no es verdad! Era ella la que estaba siempre espiandonos.-

.-Por eso lo sé.- gritó Alice.- por que mientras tú espiabas a Emmet , yo te espiaba a ti.-

Todos nos echamos a reir en la mesa, principalmente yo , que ya me había terminado toda la copa.

.-Que pasada.- gritó Edward.- No me puedo creer que estés con Leah, ¿sabes que es la prima de Bella?.-

.-¿En serio? , eso nos convierte casi en familia ¿no?. Hay que celebrarlo.- se levantó Eric y con un gesto llamó a Jacob, que no tardó ni dos minutos en aparecer.- ¿que queréis beber?, yo invito.- dijo.-

Jacob sacó una libretita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y comenzó a anotar una lista sin fin de cocteles.

.-¿Tú Bella?.- preguntó.-

.-A mi hazme uno de esos mejunjes que te salen tan bien Jake. Por cierto, ¿sabes que ese chico es tu cuñado?.- le dije señalando a Eric.-

.-¿Es el hombre perfecto de Leah?.- preguntó divertido mi primo.-

.-En realidad me llamo Eric.- bromeó.-

Jacob estrechó la mano de Eric.

Mi primo es un encanto. Siempre había sido bastante comprensivo con todos los rolletes de Leah, no como esa clase de hermanos que se creen en el derecho de juzgar a todas las parejas de sus hermanas, sean mayores que ellos o no. Cosa que por cierto, siempre he encontrado ridícula y machista. Creo que Edward está dentro de los de esa clase, a juzgar por como trató a Jasper , las veces que hemos coincidido, pero tampoco es que me moleste demasiado , sobre todo ahora que vuelvo a tener la inquisidora mirada de Emmet taladrándome la frente.

.-¿¡Qué?.- le grite ya perdiendo la paciencia.-

.-¿Vas a seguir bebiendo?.- preguntó y yo rodé los ojos harta ya de tanta tontería.-

.-Sí Emmet, voy a seguir bebiendo. Estoy contenta y mañana no trabajo. Habitualmente sois vosotros los que termináis por los suelos borrachos como cubas, no entiendo por que te pones asi conmigo hoy.-

.-Quizás por que de todos los que estamos aquí, la única que no debería beber eres tú.-

Con los ojos como platos de la impresión y sin saber que decir, me levanté y me marché por no mandarlo a la mierda o más lejos.

Rose me siguió acalorada hasta la puerta de su despacho.

.-¡Que cojones le pasa! ¿eh?. ¿Que narices quiere?.- exploté muy mosqueada.-

.-Bella...no te enfades, está de mal humor.- intentó disculparle, pero a mi no me valía-.

.-¿Y yo que culpa le tengo Rose? Si esta de mal humor que se quede en casa o que meta la cabeza dentro del horno , pero que me deje tranquila...o espera. ¿Le has dicho lo del bebé?.-

.-Shhhhh.- me mandó callar mi amiga poniéndome la mano frente a la boca.- Bella , ven conmigo al despacho. Hay...hay algo...tengo que decirte una cosa.-

Y no me iba a gustar.

Lo supe desde el primer momento. Rose no es de las tías que tartamudean. Si tiene que decirte algo , te lo dice. Aunque joda, aunque duela...pero esta vez , parece que el dolor sería gordo.

Abrió la puerta de un lento empujoncillo. Parecía que le costaba un esfuerzo tremendo , como si estuviese empujando una roca de una tonelada. Tanta carita larga ya me estaba empezando a preocupar e inmediatamente mi cabeza comenzó a barrenar, imaginando lo que pudo haber pasado.

Emmet se lo tomó fatal y no quiere ni oir hablar de Rose.

Emmet cree que el niño es de otro y han tenido una bronca criminal.

Rose perdió el bebé...no , imposible. Si algo de eso hubiese sucedido , yo habría sido la primera en enterarme . ¿Entonces que narices estaba pasando?.

Rosalie caminó delante de mi hasta apoyarse en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada torturada. Dio un enorme suspiro y me miró.

.-Vale...antes de nada has de prometerme que te diga lo que te diga no te vas a enfadar.-

.-Esa es mala manera de comenzar una conversación.- contesté de los nervios y cabreándome casi instantáneamente.-

.-Es la única que se me ocurre Bella, estoy metida en un follón muy gordo y sé que no voy a tener tu apoyo , asi que al menos espero que no dejes de hablarme.-

.-Rose. Me estas poniendo frenética, ¡por dios!, sea lo que sea suéltalo ya.-

.-Pero antes prometémelo.-

.-No pienso hacerlo, asi que di. ¿Que coño pasa?.-

.-Bella, Emmet encontró el test de embarazo que me hice en tu casa.-

.-¿Qué? joder ¿cuando?.-

.-Esta mañana , cuando fué a buscar al cachorrito.-

.-Mierda.- exclamé llevándome las manos al pelo y tirando de él con desesperación.-

Eso explica su mal humor.

.-¿Y que te dijo se enfado mucho?.- pregunte.-

Rose cerró los ojos con fuerza.

.-Conmigo no.-. susurró.-

.-¿Contigo no?.- repetí sorprendida.- ¿entonces...?.-

.-Bells...no te enfades mucho por favor, pero Emmet cree que eres tú, la que está embarazada.-

No pude decir nada , a pesar de que en mi interior había mil y una cosas luchando por salir. Pero es que la sangre se me congeló , los músculos se me tensaron , la boca se me secó y hasta creo que se me alisó el pelo.

¿Emmet le dijo a Rose que yo estaba embarazada?...pero...¿que le dijo Rose?.

La respuesta a mi pregunta, estaba claramente dibujada en la mirada de mi _supuesta_ mejor amiga.

.-Rose.- logré articular despues de unos minutos en silencio.- Si Emmet vio el test de embarazo esta mañana y te lo ha contado...digamos que cerca del mediodía, ¿por que sigue pensando a las 10 de la noche que la embarazada soy yo?.-

Me di cuenta perfectamente de que esa es la pregunta que mi amiga tanto temía y que tambien era el motivo por el que sus manos temblaban como juncos. ¡Que cabrona!

.-Bella lo siento. Es que llegó tan enfadado , tan histérico. Pensé que tendría que llamar a la ambulancia. ¡Es que no viste su cara! estaba fuera de si, ¿como se supone que le diría que el niño era de él , que no eras tú la que traía sorpresita?. Piensalo Bells, tu habrias hecho lo mismo.-

.-¿Pero como puedes ser tan cabrona Rose? ¿Como puedes quedarte callada mirándole a la cara y sin decirle que vais a ser padres?es más ¿como puedes estar tan tranquila y haciendo bromitas allí afuera, sabiendo que tu novio cree que es su hermano el que tendrá un bebé?¿como puedes hacerme esto a mi?.-

.-Por que estoy muerta de miedo Bella, por eso. Cuando me llamó para decirmelo estaba super enfadado. Imagínate como se habría puesto si le saco de su error.-

.-Pero es que ese no es mi problema Rose.-grité a la desesperada.- No puedes pretender que no ha pasado nada ¿Y si llega a decirselo a Edward?¿Y si llega a decirmelo delante de todos?¿sabes lo que tardaría Leah en llamar a mi madre? Y por otro lado ¿cuando coño tienes pensado decirle la verdad? por que no se si te has dado cuenta, pero si te daba miedo antes, no quiero ni pensar en lo que te costará hacerlo ahora.-

.-¡Ya lo sé! ¿vale? por eso necesito que me ayudes.-

Yo no salía de mi asombro.

Rose es como una hermana y siempre ha cuidado de mi. Le debo muchos favores acumulados a lo largo de los años , pero esto se pasa de la raya.

.-No pienso ayudarte Rose. Por lo que a mi respecta estás sola en esto. Jamás te creí capaz de hacer algo semejante. Ni a mi , ni a Emmet ni a ti misma. Así que más te vale arreglarlo y hacerlo pronto. O se lo dices tú, o no me quedará más remedio que decírselo yo.

Y secándome las lagrimas por la traición más guarra , vil y cruel que jamás habría esperado de mi amiga, salí del despacho y me encerré en el cuarto de baño.

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

.

.

.

No soportaba el ver a Bella riendo como si nada pasase. Hablando con mi hermano como si fuese un día cualquiera. Y el otro idiota allí, sonriéndole como si no hubiese un mañana y babeando tras ella como un perrito faldero. ¡Que equivocado estaba con esta chica!

Me revolvía las tripas el hecho de saberlo antes que él. El hecho de haberme enterado antes que nadie.

Si fuese posible volver atras en el tiempo, elegiría retroceder todo el día de hoy. No iria a casa de Bella y nunca encontraría esa prueba , asi no estaría al borde del vómito verbal cada vez que mi hermano se me acerca para preguntarme que me pasa.

¿Como pretende Rose que no se lo diga? Entiendo perfectamente que es una tía muy leal y que no quiere traerle problemas a su mejor a miga. Pero es que Edward es mi hermano. Estoy seguro de que en caso contrario él me lo diría. ¿Pero como podría hacerlo? no quiero destrozarle , diciéndole que la cabrona de su novia se esta agarrando un pedo criminal a base de wisky , mientras en su útero mi futuro sobrino se ahoga en alcohol.

En medio de mis retorcidos pensamientos, Edward se levanta y va al servicio, o al menos eso dice. Seguro que va a buscar a Bella, para asegurarse de que está bien. Jamás había visto a Edward así. Tan enamorado de nadie , tan pendiente de otra persona que no sea el mismo. Supongo que por eso me duele tanto , que ella se comporte de ese modo.

.-Bueno Emmet, ¿Y por que esa cara? Te recordaba más alegre en el instituto. ¿Todo bien?.- Eric se había sentado a mi lado, ocupando el lugar que Edward había dejado libre.-

Una idea se formó en mi cabeza. Quizás no fuese la más acertada teniendo en cuenta la falta de confianza, pero mi estado era de alerta máxima.

.-Eric. Tienes que ayudarme.- le pedí desesperado.-

.-Si claro, ¿que pasa?.-

.-Hay algo que sé , que puede cambiar la vida de mi hermano. Es algo que no sabe y que debería saber.-

.-Pues díselo.- contestó.-

.-No es tan fácil...es sobre Bella.- la confusión cruzó su rostro...ya claro, yo tampoco me lo esperaba de ella.-

.-¿Que pasa con Bella?.-

.-No es la chica que parece.- confesé muy a mi pesar.-

.-¿No lo es? A mi me parece estupenda.-

.-Lo sé pero es que me he enterado de algo...algo que le esta ocultando a Edward.- los ojos de Eric se abrieron de una cuarta.-

.-¿Le está poniendo los cuernos?.-

.-¡No!.- grité.- no no, no es eso...ojalá.- suspiré con una amrga sonrisa.-

.-¿Entonces?¿que? es un hombre..-bromeó.Yo bufé con ansiedad.-

.-No Eric, es...está embarazada.- confesé por fin provocando que todo el líquido que el amigo de mi hermano había metido en su boca saliese disparado empapando a Leah y a Alice que se habían sentado frente a él.-

.-¿Que te pasa?.- preguntó Leah.-

.-Nada, estoy bien. Lo siento.-

Las chicas lo miraron extrañadas pero no le dieron más importancia. Él se giró hacia mi con el gesto desencajado.

.-¿Embarazados?.- susurró hasta el punto de que incluso a mi, me costó escucharle.-

.-Si y lo peor es que en teoría , no se lo puedo decir a mi hermano.-

.-Tienes que decírselo.- aseguró.-

.-Pero Rose me pidió que no me metiese. Me dijo que seguramente Bella se lo contase.-

.-¿Y si no lo hace?.-

.-Bueno, evidentemente en algún momento tendrá que hacerlo.-

.-Edward se va a morir. Emmet, tiene que saberlo. No puede ir por ahí con un hijo en camino y ser el último en enterarse.-

.-Pero le di mi palabra a Rose de que no abriría la boca.-

.-Pero no le dijiste nada a cerca de que lo hiciese yo ¿no?.- respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿Donde está Edward?.- me encogí de hombros.- Vamos a buscarlo. Alguien tiene que darle la noticia..."al futuro papá".-

* * *

Hola!

Se que me he retrasado un poquillo , pero llevo una semana de locos y me fue muy difícil concentrarme, asi que es un capi un pelín cortito, aunque espero que lo disfruteis.

Gracias a todos por leer , por comentar y por añadir en alertas, que cada día sois más.

Graciñas a **Shao** por que no me ha mandado a la mierda durante esta semana y por que en el momento en el que le pedí ayuda, no tardo ni dos segundos en darmela.

Bueno, hasta aqui . Me despido por hoy , espero que os guste y que nos encontremos de nuevo en el proximo capi.

Muchos besitos.

L.


	40. Chapter 40

**Los personajes no me pertencen pero la historia si es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**EDWARD POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

.-¿Has visto a Bella?.- le pregunté a Rose que salía de su despacho intentando disimular las lagrimas.-

.-Sí. Supongo que estará en el servicio.-

.-Rose. ¿Estás bien?.- aunque era evidente que no.-

.-Si ... solo estoy un poco cansada.-

.-¿Por eso lloras?¿Por que estás cansada?.-

.-Si Edward lloro por que estoy cansada. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo mogollón de cosas que hacer.-

Y se alejó dejándome tirado , sin Bella y absolutamente convencido de que la mente de las tías es un caos.

Como no tenia pensado irrumpir en el servicio de mujeres para encontrar a mi novia, decidí esperarla en la barra que está en frente.

Jacob me puso una copa mientras me giraba hacia el escenario para ver como una chica entonaba a ritmo de jazz los grandes éxitos de **Queen**. No es que fuese una cantante demasiado talentosa, pero lo cierto es que prefiero verla a ella destrozar las canciones de este magnífico grupo , que tener que tragarme los gorgoritos del cabrón de James. Que por cierto, ¿donde coño se habrá metido ?. Sé que Rosalie no le despidió por que al parecer, las noche que él actuaba el local se llenaba hasta el tope. Quizás le dio unas vacaciones, o quizás él, presa de la rabia y la verguenza dimitió, esperando no cruzarse conmigo en lo que le queda de vida. Yo si fuera él, lo haría.

Miré una vez más hacia la puerta del servicio a ver si salía Bella, pero no lo hizo. Supuse que estaría vomitando hasta la primera papilla, después del copazo de wisky que se metió entre pecho y espalda. ¡Ay esta chica!.

No sé por que narices no pasa de las gilipolleces de mi hermano, como hago yo. No , ella tiene que demostrar que es más cabezona que nadie y si dice que quiere alcohol, beberá alcohol , aunque eso la lleve hasta la puerta de urgencias.

Lo pienso y me rio. Es curioso como la característica que más me desespera de ella , es también la que más me gusta. Me encanta cuando se empecina en algo, cuando no cambia de opinión aunque le estés mostrando con pruebas reales que esta equivocada , es una cabezota.

.-Edward.- mi hermano se colocó a mi lado en la barra con cara de mamóía estoy decidiendo si pasar de todo o enfadarme cual novio amoroso y devoto que soy...-

.-¿Qué quieres Emmet? , por cierto, ¿te importa si bebo? Es ginebra.- me burlé.-

.-Edward tenemos que hablar contigo.- dijo y yo no comprendí.-

.-¿Quienes?.-

.-Tu hermano y yo.- se sumó de pronto Eric que se había situado a mi izquierda salido de la nada.-

Ambos tenían cara de _"tenemos que decirte algo serio". _Un día cualquiera me habría asustado , pero hoy , después de ver lo rarito que estaba mi hermano ya me esperaba cualquier cosa.

Me planté frente a ellos y les hice un ademán con la mano para que comenzasen.

.-No . Aquí no.- dijo Emmet.- vamos a un sitio más privado.- rodé los ojos con un bufido.-

.-¿Vais a confesarme un crimen o algo?.- me reí.- venga, si la música está a toda ostia. No nos escucha nadie, además no puedo moverme de aquí. Estoy esperando a Bella que está en el servicio.-

.-¿Se encuentra mal?.- preguntó rápidamente Eric.-

.-No lo sé. Aunque no me extrañaría nada.-

.-Le advertí que no bebiera.-

.- No seas pesado Emmet, de todos modos que perra te entró con que beba o no beba. Y hablando de perras, al chihuahua me lo quedo yo , por cierto.- le confesé tomando un largo sorbo de mi copa esperando los gritos histéricos por su parte.-

.-Ya hablaremos del perro Edward , esto es más importante.-

.-Solo quería que lo supieras.-

.-Bien, escucha lo que te tengo que decir y ya me dirás después si sigues pensando lo mismo sobre el cachorro.-

.-A ver Emmet, ¿que es eso taaan sumamente importante que me tienes que decir? y ¿que coño haces tu aquí?.- pregunté girándome hacia Eric.-

Que yo supiese hacía años que ellos no se veían. No entiendo como puede Eric saber algo _"super importante"._

.-Escucha y cállate joder.- Emmet sudaba como un cerdo y mi amigo no se veía mejor. Definitivamente no era una buena noticia.-

.-Os escucho.- dije un poco más serio.-

.-A ver...Edward , tu sabes que aprecio mucho a Bella.- comenzó Emmet con la mirada gacha.- Es una buena tía, y además desde que estás con ella te veo más centrado y eso pero...-

.-¿Pero...?.-

.-Pero...pero hay algo de ella...está haciendo algo...en realidad no es ...-

.-Mira Emmet. Si vas a decírmelo , hazlo ya. Por que con tanta palabrita me estás poniendo de los nervios.-

Y era cierto.

En cuanto mi hermano nombró a Bella , mi estado de ánimo cambió súbitamente. Me tensé de inmediato. No pensaba soportar una charla fraternal sobre mi novia. Jamás había permitido que nadie lo hiciera y no iba a permitirlo ahora. Mi mirada iba de Emmet a la puerta del baño intermitentemente.

.-Lo que tu hermano quiere decir, es que estás envuelto en una situación un tanto peliaguda.-

.-Explícate.- exigí conteniendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba.-

.-A ver , sé que lo que te voy a decir te va a dejar de piedra Edward.- dijo Emmet.- y a lo mejor incluso te mosqueas conmigo. Puedes hacerlo , en serio lo acepto , pero creo que tienes que saberlo , y por eso tengo que decírtelo.-

.-¡Emmet!.- grité exasperado.-

.-¡Es que es muy fuerte Ed! , en serio que ni te lo imaginas.-

.-¡Que Bella está preñada ,coño!.- soltó por fin Eric callando la parrafada que estaba soltando mi hermano.-

No sé cuanto tardaron sus palabras en llegar a mis oídos, por que de pronto me sentí como fuera de mi cuerpo. La gente gritaba a mi alrededor y yo solo escuchaba el eco de sus voces. Un sudor frío recorrió mi frente. Mi hermano no dejaba de preguntarme que tal estaba pero en vez de contestar, aproveche ese periodo de absentismo para recapitular.

Cando comencé con Bella , recuerdo que me confesó que ella tomaba la píldora. Lo recuerdo por que casi me pongo a aplaudir como una foca al darme cuenta de que podría olvidarme de los condones, que son un es una chica super constante así que me parece improbable que se haya olvidado de alguna y mucho más improbable que en caso de que le hubiese ocurrido eso , no me lo haya contado.

Tampoco recuerdo ninguna vomitona o diarrea que disminuyesen el efecto de las píldoras...así que...¿que cojones me esta contando mi hermano?.

.-Edward...dime algo por favor , por que me estás poniendo nervioso.-

.-Si quieres llorar...-ofreció Eric. Y a mi, en vez de llorar se me dio por reír.-

.-¿Pero qué dices?.- me reí flipando en colores.- No voy a llorar.-

.-Hombre...no sé. Es una noticia un tanto fuerte. Yo no sé como me la tomaría.- admitió Eric.-

.-Es que no me lo tomo de ninguna manera...es que no me lo creo.-

.- Yo tampoco me lo podía creer , en serio.-

.-No Emmet. Que no me lo creo , que no me creo que esté embarazada. Que es imposible...a ver, imposible no , pero ...-

.-Ojalá Ed. Ojalá no fuese cierto, pero lo vi con mis propios ojos.- me contó mi hermano lleno de razón.-

.-¿Con tus ojos?.- pregunté molesto.-¿Metiste la cabeza en su útero o algo?.- Emmet enarcó la ceja.-

.-¿No te vas a tomar en serio ni siquiera esto?.-

.-No.- admití.- No por que no crea que en caso de ser cierto , fuese importante. Creéme. Si pensase que hay una mínima oportunidad, ahora me estaría dando un infarto.-

.-Pero Edward. No te estamos diciendo que _creemos_ que está embarazada.- se quejaba Eric.- te decimos que estamos seguros.-

Justo cuando iba a decirles por donde podían meterse su seguridad, Bella salió del servicio y se acercó a nosotros.

Tenía los ojos hinchados y las mejillas enrojecidas. Era evidente q había llorado. Recordé que también encontré a Rose llorando hace un rato saliendo de su despacho. Quizás han tenido una discusión.

Bella se acercó y se apoyó en mi hombro. En un acto reflejo, me acerqué a ella y le besé la coronilla. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

Eric y mi hermano nos observaban como si fuésemos una postal de navidad. Con los ojillos vidriosos y la sensiblería en el semblante. Soy consciente de que ellos esperaban una reacción diferente. Pero yo ahora mismo no sé ni lo que pienso ni lo que siento, solo sé que tengo que salir de allí , respirar aire puro , despejar la mente y llevarme a Bella. Así que levanté el mentón de mi novia con un dedo hasta enfrentarme con sus ojos.

.-¿Nos vamos a casa?.- le susurré. Ella asintió y enterró la cara en mi pecho. La besé de nuevo en la frente.- Nos vemos mañana.-

Me despedí de los otros dos que nos seguían con la mirada alucinados y pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Bella , la guié hacia la salida del local.

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

No me lo puedo creer.

Por más vueltas que le doy, no soy capaz de comprender que narices ha pasado por la cabeza de Rosalie , para cometer semejante taicion.

Puedo entender que tenga miedo y también puedo entender lo duro que se le pudo hacer confesar ante Emmet lo del embarazo cuando él llegó fuera de si , creyendo que la madre era yo, pero aún así no encuentro disculpa posible a lo que hizo.

Intento ponerme en su situación. Intento imaginarme lo que haría yo si el caso fuese al revés. Y ninguna de las imágenes que recreo en mi mente dan lugar a semejante embrollo.

Miro hacia Edward que conduce en silencio desde que salimos del Hale´s. Sé que me nota rara , pero me está dando espacio. No ha preguntado ni una sola vez que es lo que me pasa, ni ha intentado llenar el silencio con ridículos temas de conversación de esos que no llevan a ningún lado. Una nueva imagen me llena la mente.

Yo , muerta de miedo diciéndole al chico que está a mi lado que vamos a tener un niño. Y aunque me veo a mi misma aterrada , al mismo tiempo un escalofrío me recorre de arriba a abajo. No que de pronto el reloj biológico haya comenzado su tic tac, no, eso no...pero vamos, que si en algún momento me lo llego a plantear , tampoco me molestaría demasiado ser la mamá de un precioso niñito de ojos verdes y carita de pillo...

¡Mierda de wisky que no me hace pensar más que chorradas!

Al cabo de diez minutos, Edward aparcó frente a nuestra casa.

Yo me bajé del coche en absoluto silencio y pronto me rodeó con sus brazos mientras nos metíamos en el portal.

Lo seguí a su apartamento sin vacilar. Tampoco me dio opción.

Abrió la puerta y rápidamente su olor, tan característico , inundó mis sentidos. Todos y cada uno de mis quebraderos de cabeza desaparecieron. Cerré los ojos, de pie, en medio del salón. Me sentía muy bien en su casa , muy protegida. Me gustaba casi más estar allí con él, que en la mía.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con Edward , que me miraba sonriente.

.-¿Qué?.- pregunté con una tímida sonrisita.-

Me sentía tonta cada vez que se quedaba mirándome así. Como si fuese un pastelito. Era demasiado evidente lo nerviosa que me ponía. Pero es que es tan guapo, tan , tan , tan guapo.- ¿Por qué me miras así?.- pregunté de nuevo poniéndome en evidencia.-

.-Estaba pensando en lo bonito que está mi piso contigo dentro.-

¡_Hiperventilación!_

Jolines...¡es que es tan mono!.

No pude reprimirme y solté una de esas risotadas ridículas que suele soltar Leah fente a los tíos y que a mi me hacen sentir verguenza ajena y me lancé a sus brazos. Un poco por que me moría por abrazarlo y otro poco por que era el modo perfecto de ocultar mi sonrojo contra su pecho. Él correspondió mi abrazo como era de esperar y nos balanceó suavemente.

.-¿Estás mejor?.- preguntó entre besos.-

.-Sí.-

.-Bien.- Desenredó sus brazos de mi cuerpo y se paró frente a mi , acariciando con sus manos mis hombros.- Ahora quiero hacerte una pregunta.-

.-Dime.- contesté boqueando pidiéndole un besito más, que no tardé en recibir.-

.-Bella, ¿Estas embarazada?.-

Joder...

Él también no , por favor.

Cuando salí del servicio y me encontré con Emmet con cara de estreñido hablando con él, temí que le estuviese diciendo precisamente eso. Luego lo descarté por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo Edward.Y resulta que al final el muy cabrón le soltó la bomba...¿Y que coño estará pensandno ahora? No parece enfadado, eso ya es algo.

.-Bells, Creo que este es el momento adecuado para decirme _"no Edward , no lo estoy"_ y evitar así que me de un derrame.-

Levanté la mirada.

.-No Edward , no lo estoy.- contesté con tono cansado.- ¿En serio crees que si lo estuviese no te lo diría?.- me quejé.-

.-No. Sé que me lo dirías. Y si no me lo dijeses , seguro que te lo notaría. Te hinchas como un pez globo cada vez que me ocultas algo, como si las palabras te llenasen los carrillos.- entrecerré los ojos.-

.-¿Y si lo sabes, por que me lo preguntas?.- se encogió de hombros.-

.-Por descartar.-

.-¿Que te dijo Emmet exactamente?.- pregunté notando las primeras gotitas de furia entremezclarse con mi sangre al recordar.-

.-Chorradas. Mejor olvídalo y vamos a la cama.- pidió enterrando su cara en mi cuello.- Si no estás embarazada será que lo estamos haciendo mal, vamos a practicar.- bromeó con una sonrisa en la voz.-

.-No digas gilipolleces...esto es serio ¿vale?. Tu hermano se piensa que estoy embarazada ¿y si se lo dice a Alice o a tu abuela? o peor, ¿y si se lo dice a tus padres?.-

.-No les va a decir nada Bella, relájate.-

.-¿Como me voy a relajar? Tío , tu hermano se piensa que estoy embarazada.-

.-Y que eres una cabrona por que no me lo has contado.- apostilló en tono burlón.-

.-Mejor me lo pones.-

.-No te rayes Bella, mi hermano es un histérico. Aunque hay algo que me intriga...-

.-¿Qué?.-

.-¿Por qué coño se piensa que estas preñada?.-

.-Ah.- contesté con un gesto de la mano.- por que encontró un test de embarazo en mi cuarto de baño.-

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, supe que mi desliz no me saldría gratis. No quería traicionar a Rose, a pesar de que sin lugar a dudas se lo merecía. No puedo echarle nada en cara , si después voy y hago yo lo mismo. Mi novio me miraba con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y esa mirada inquisidora que parecía traspasarte y leer todos y cada uno de tus pensamientos.

.-¿Y que hacia un predíctor en tu cuarto de baño?¿de quién era ?.-

.-¿Eh? de nadie , olvídalo.-

Contesté intentando cambiar de tema mientras pasaba a su lado , camino hacia la habitación. Sabía de sobras que no sería capaz de dejar las cosas así, y su mano sujetando mi brazo , me lo corroboró al instante.

.-No , no , no , no , no...no se va a escapar tan fácilmente señorita.- tiró de mi suavemente hasta plantarme frente a él.- ¿De quién era el test?.-

.-De una amiga Edward , no la conoces.- Soltó una risa burlona.-

.-¿No la conozco? venga ya Bells. No jodas. Conozco a todas tus amigas.-

.-No. No conoces a mis amigas de la universidad, ni a mis compañeras del museo , ni a las de mis clases de taichi.-

.-¿Haces taichi?.- preguntó sorprendido.-

.-No, pero lo hice el año pasado. Bueno fui a tres clases , pero al terminar siempre me dolía todo el cuerpo y lo dejé. Sin embrago conoci a gente muy maja y aún tengo trato con un par de ellos.-

.-¿Y tú tienes el test positivo de embarazo de esa amiga tuya a la que no conozco por que...?.-

.-Por...que...si. ¿Nos vamos a la cama ya? me muero de sueño.-

.-Tienes suerte de que tenga tantas ganas de acostarme contigo.-

.-Tú siempre tienes ganas.- le piqué mordiéndole el hombro.-

.-Y tú tienes la culpa.- respondió agarrando fuertemente mis caderas y pegándome a su cuerpo.-

No tardamos ni dos segundos en comenzar a besarnos de manera apasionada. Los besos de Edward eran tan ardientes que me robaban el aire, pero no quería separarme de él ni para respirar.

Se Separó de mis labios y continuó besando mi cuello. Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y puse los ojos en blanco. Era demasiado fácil para mi dejarme llevar . Ofrecerme a él de todas la maneras.

Detuvo sus mimos y tomándome de la mano me arrastró a su habitación, mientras me miraba de esa manera tan suya que hacía que me temblasen las piernas.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación , no tardó ni cinco segundos en tumbarme sobre la cama. Pero nuestras ropas no comenzaron a volar por los aires en cuestión de segundos, como yo estaba acostumbrada a que sucediera, por el contrario , se tumbó a mi lado y ahuecó mi mejilla en su mano , acariciándome dulcemente con el pulgar.

Sus ojos recorrían mi rostro con tanto cariño , que casi me derrito.

Alcé mis labios para encontrarlos con los suyos. Nuestro beso fue más dulce, más pausado. Atrás quedó la necesidad pasional con la que solíamos comenzar nuestros encuentros. Las ganas seguían ahí, la pasión , la lujuria. Sin embargo , el cariño y la ternura, habían tomado el mando.

La mano de Edward se perdió bajo el borde de mi camiseta y fue ascendiendo lentamente por mi abdomen , dejando un camino eléctrico en mi piel ahí por donde me había rozado. Lo ayudé a quitármela por la cabeza y entonces se colocó sobre mi. Mis manos se situaron en su cuello, enredándose en el pelo de su nuca mientras lo besaba. No había nada más en el mundo que yo desease hacer , que el unir mis labios con los de Edward.

Encantada con lo que me hacía, pero un poco impaciente le quité la camiseta. Realmente no se resistió , por el contrario comenzó a desnudarme a mi también. Poco a poco, muy lentamente y con sus labios fijados como lapas a mi piel. Estaba siendo tan tierno que casi me emociono. Tanto besito dulce, tanta caricia tierna...¡joder, estamos haciendo el amor!

Coño, y yo sin enterarme.

No es que en mi vida sexual se estile el sexo duro . Supongo que acostumbro a tener las relaciones sexuales que tiene todo el mundo, unas veces más sensuales, otras más salvajes...pero si me paro a pensarlo...creo que nunca había _"hecho el amor" _con nadie.

Repentinamente me puse muy nerviosa. Me descubrí a mi misma casi sin saber como reaccionar. Como si no supiese que hacer.

Me quedé congelada, intentando decidir si moverme o dejarme guiar. Edward se detuvo y de pronto me miró con gesto preocupado.

.-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó separándome un mechón de pelo de delante de los ojos.-

.-Si.- susurré.-

Me había desnudado completamente y casi no me había dado ni cuenta.

Con mucho mimo, separó mis piernas y se colocó en medio , sin penetrarme, simplemente rozando su cuerpo con el mío, haciéndome temblar . Rodeé su cintura con uno de mis muslos y él lo acarició. Lo más increíble de todo , es que casi no me había ni tocado, y mi entrepierna latía con desesperación. Pero no me apresuré, no le exigí nada.

Edward levantó el rostro y me miró a los ojos. Le respondí la mirada y sonrió.

.-Te quiero.- susurró antes de dejar un pequeño besito en la punta de mi nariz.-

No contesté. Por que las palabras, no serían suficientes para describirle lo que sentía por él. Sin embargo le besé. Y deposité todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos en ese beso.

Edward me correspondió con ganas e incrementó la fuerza de su agarre en mi muslo. Besó mi cuello , mi clavícula. Acariciaba mis nalgas , mis mejillas. Yo estaba al borde del colapso . Necesitaba más, lo necesitaba todo . A él.

.-Edward, no puedo más.- le rogué esperando que hiciese caso a mi súplica.-

.-Sin prisas...-sonrió mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de mi.-

Un ligero alivio recorrió mi cuerpo al recibir al menos un poco de la atención que necesitaba. Comencé a presionar mi cadera contra su mano para conseguir más fricción. Podía notar perfectamente su erección rozando contra mi pierna y no era allí , precisamente donde quería sentirla.

Giré mi cadera , en una petición muda. Edward la entendió perfectamente y sin retrasarlo más, me penetró.

Ambos gemimos al unísono y yo arqueé la espalda para poder abarcarlo más profundamente.

¡Por fin!

Las sensaciones eran tan fuertes, que hasta se me entumecieron los dedos de los pies. Cada embestida me llevaba más al borde , me envolvía en un estado de absoluta embriaguez. Edward se elevaba y descendía rápido , muy rápido. El aire se escapaba de nuestros pulmones de manera compulsiva , rebotando en nuestros rostros al mismo tiempo.

Él gemía de manera ronca y sensual y eso no hacía más que volverme loca. Sus fuertes brazos estaban a ambos lados de mi cabeza, con los músculos marcados por la tensión. Me incorporé un poco y pasé la lengua por el interior de su muñeca ,incapaz de contenerme. Me gustaba saborearlo, me encantaba el sabor de su piel.

Edward gimió más alto y aumentó la velocidad de sus acometidas. Miles de sensaciones se arremolinaban en mi vientre , una detrás de otra, hasta que por fin se concentraron y casi me hicieron perder la poca cordura que me quedaba al desencadenar en un increíble orgasmo.

Tumbado sobre mi, podía notar el pesado ritmo de su respiración. No quería separarme de él jamás, no quería perder estos momentos tan perfectos que él me regalaba. Quería tenerlo dentro de mi por siempre...

.-Yo también te quiero.-

* * *

**EMMET POV**.

.

.

.

Rose había estado muy seria toda la noche.

Incluso ahora, que llevábamos más de media hora viendo una comedia tumbados en el sofá de su casa, seguía seria.

Yo ya estaba más tranquilo , por que me había quitado el peso de encima al decirle a mi hermano la verdad sobre Bella. Espero que logren solucionarlo . Y me refiero a todo.

Espero que decidan pronto que hacer con el bebé. Ya sea el tenerlo o el no tenerlo. Pero también espero que solucionen las cosas entre ellos y que a pesar del error que Bella cometió al ocultarle su embarazo a mi hermano , puedan seguir juntos.

Es buena chica y mi hermano es feliz con ella, además de que gracias a Bella, Edward sigue con nosotros y no ha hecho las maletas para escaparse lejos de nuevo, como estoy seguro de que habría hecho de no haberla conocido.

Rose suspiró pesadamente y se removió entre mis brazos.

.-¿Estás bien?.- le pregunté.No me contestó , simplemente asintió.- ¿Has hablado con Bella?.-

Estaba seguro de que si, por que su mal humor comenzó en cuanto ellas dos desaparecieron en el pub. Supongo que Rose le pidió que confesase y que por culpa de eso mantuvieron una discusión. Rose adora a su amiga , así que entiendo perfectamente su malestar.

.-¿Habéis discutido?.- volvió a asentir.-.-No te preocupes, has hecho lo correcto.- intenté tranquilizarla ganándome un bufido por su parte.- Hazme caso Rosie, es lo mejor.-

Ella no contestó, se limitó a soltar un enorme suspiro, no sé si de exasperación o de alivio al ver que yo la apoyaba.

No me gustaba verla así. Rose siempre esta contenta y más cuando estamos solos.

Pensé que quizás una sesión de mimos, era lo que ella necesitaba para subir el ánimo.

Comencé con algo sutil, un casto beso sobre su frente. Rose elevó la cabeza para regalarme un besito en los labios. Sus ojos estaban tristes y sus labios dibujaban una suave sonrisa. Los besé.

Pero yo no me quería quedar ahí. Así que la fui tumbando poco a poco sobre el sofá, de modo que mi cuerpo cubriese el suyo. No se negó y sus manos fueron rápidamente hacia mi espalda. Sin embargo algo era diferente.

Mi beso era ardiente, casi feroz, pero ella me respondía con "_piquitos"_ dulces, carentes de pasión.

Decidí intentar despertar su interés de otro modo, así que mis manos pronto desaparecieron bajo el borde de su pantaloncito de pijama. Su piel era tan suave , que por momentos podría confundirla con el algodón. Cremosa , deliciosa...

Iba camino ya de rozar con las puntas de mis dedos el paraíso que mi novia escondía en medio de las piernas, cuando mi expedición fue interrumpida súbitamente.

Rosalie agarró mi mano con fuerza y la sacó del interior de su pijama. Me empujó hacia atrás y se incorporó sentándose a mi lado con la cara oculta en sus manos.

No sabía que decir ni como reaccionar , por que no me esperaba nada parecido.

A ver...no es que me las dé de machito y diga que nunca me había rechazado. Un par de veces me dijo que no le apetecía o que no estaba de humor, pero jamás había sido tan brusca.

.-No puedo más, no puedo más.- susurraba entre sus dedos.-

.-¿Que te pasa Rose?.- pregunté asustado. No quería alarmarme ni nada, pero ese _"no puedo más" ,_no me sonaba nada bien.-

Me apresuré a acercarme a ella y aparté sus manos para poder enfrentarme a sus ojos. Estaban llenos de lágrimas.

.-¿Que va mal preciosa? Dime que te ocurre.- Rosalie negaba con la cabeza mientras yo recogía con mis pulgares las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.- Rose...-

.-Soy una persona horrible.- gimoteó.- Soy una mala amiga, mala novia, mala...¡soy mala!.-

Me sentía un estúpido. Un inútil incapaz de ayudarla. Su llanto cada vez era peor. La abracé de inmediato intentando calmarla y la mecí pegada a mi pecho. Una sensación de angustia me recorría el cuerpo.

.-Tranquila Rose...relájate. Seguro que no es tan grave, cuéntame que ha pasado. Yo te ayudaré a solucionarlo.- Una carcajada, carente de humor interrumpió mis arrullos.-

.-Créeme Emmet. En cuanto sepas lo que ocurre lo que menos querrás hacer será ayudarme a solucionarlo.-

.-Cuéntamelo y veremos lo que ocurre.- pedí nervioso.- ¿Por que eres mala novia?.- Realmente era lo que mas me interesaba. No es que el hecho de que fuese mala amiga me hiciese gracia, pero pero era algo con lo que podía vivir.-

.-Por que te estoy engañando.-

Tuve que refenarme en cuanto escuche esas palabras. Tuve que hacerlo para no asustarla, por que lo que en realidad me pedía el cuerpo era levantarme y comenzar a destrozar todo a mi alrededor hasta que confesase con quien. ¿Quien era el hijo de puta con el que me la estaba pegando? y sobre todo ¿por que?. Sin embargo haciendo alarde de mi templanza , permanecí sentado en silencio y le hice un ademán con la mano , instándola a que continuase.

.-¿Recuerdas mi gastrointerítis?¿ésa que no hacía más que provocarme vómitos y mareos?.-asentí.- ¿Y recuerdas el día de la isla? ¿cuando me encontraste en casa de Bella?.-asentí de nuevo , no entendiendo hacia donde iba la conversación.- Ese día me levanté temprano. No podía seguir con ese _come come_ dentro del cuerpo. Necesitaba saber lo que me ocurría aunque al mismo tiempo deseaba no saberlo...-

.-Rose, al grano.- susurré conteniendo aún la rabia.-

.-El caso es que cuando llegué a casa de Bella...ella tampoco se lo podía creer , me dijo que tenías que saberlo , pero yo estaba aterrada. Pensé que te lo tomarías fatal y que me mandarías a la mierda y Emmet, yo no quiero perderte. Y depués vas tú y te enteras...tuve que mentir, ¡tuve que hacerlo!. Estabas tan enfadado , tan decepcionado...no podía soportarlo...así que te mentí y tu te lo creíste y depués todo se complicó...y ahora no sé como salir de este follón . Bella me odia, Edward me va a odiar y si te soy sincera podría más o menos superar lo de tu hermano pero...- se giró hacia mi con una súplica en los ojos.- Emmet, dime que tú no me odias por favor.-

¿Odiarla?

¿Por que iba a odiarla? . No he entendido ni una sola palabra de todo lo que me ha dicho. No solo por que no ha sido capaz de hilar más de dos frases en toda la historia, si no por que lo que me estaba rompiendo en dos , era verla tan destrozada.

.-Rosie..yo...yo no te odio.¿Como iba a odiarte? te quiero.-

.-¿Pero no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho? Emmet, te mentí , os menti a todos.-

Cierto, eso había dicho, pero no sabía en que. Nada parecía indicar que hubiese algún otro tío jodiendo por el medio , así que yo suspiré aliviado.

.-¿En que mentiste Rose?.-

.-¡En todo! Primero te lo oculté, después te hice creer que era Bella, ¡no yo! ¿Como puedes seguir tan tranquilo Emmet? ¡Que te hice creer que serías tío!.-

.-¿Bella no está embarazada?.- pregunté sorprendido.-

.-No joder, ¡Yo estoy embarazada Emmet , no Bella!.-

.-¡¿Que?.- grité antes de marearme y caer de espaldas sobre el sofá.-

* * *

**ROSALIE POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La vena en forma de hache que Emmet tiene en la frente, latía furiosamente, amenazando con explotar. Y lo peor de todo es que no me dirige la palabra.

Cuando por fin me atreví a confesarle la verdad , lo primero que me dijo fue que se lo contase todo desde el principio. Bueno , en realidad lo primero que me dijo fue algo un poquito más desagradable. El caso es que desde que comencé a contarle con pelos y señales lo de mi embarazo , comenzando desde el primer síntoma y terminando con la bronca con Bella, no me ha dirigido la palabra. Y aquí estoy yo ahora, montada en su coche camino a casa de su hermano a toda velocidad.

No sé que perra le entró con ir hacia allí ahora, según él , tiene que disculparse. Yo habría esperado a mañana , pero la mirada que me puso cuando casi me atrevo a comentarlo , me dejó aterrada, así que subí al coche como una buena chica.

No conocía la faceta psicótica-asesina de mi novio, y estoy segura, de que si no me manda a la mierda por mentirosa , no volveré a provocarle...da verdadero miedo.

Me bajé del coche y comencé a caminar tras Emmet, que no tuvo la consideración de esperarme. Estaba muy enfadado y tenía motivos más que suficientes...pero eso no hacía que doliese menos.

El timbre sonó unas cinco veces. Primero en casa de Bella , donde no contestó nadie y después otras tantas en casa de Edward , antes de que mi amiga contestase con voz adormilada.

.-Bella ábreme por favor. Tengo que hablar con vosotros.-

Aunque el bufido de mi amiga fue casi imperceptible y bien se podría haber confundido con una leve interferencia del aparato , yo podía imaginármela sin ningún problema_ bajando _a todo el santoral mientras rodaba los ojos.

El pánico había congelado mis sentidos apartando cualquier otra emoción que no fuese miedo. Pero ahora se sumaba la verguenza. La absoluta verguenza que sentiría en cuanto Emmet, dijese lo que se supone que tenía que decir, delante de mi mejor amiga y mi cuñado. Me sentía como una cría a la que van a a regañar en público.

¿Y que se supone que debo de hacer?...no tengo muchas opciones. Supongo que callarme la boca y asentir sería lo más adecuado , aunque no estoy demasiado acostumbrada a pedir perdón.

Subí lentamente las escaleras que llevaban al piso de Edward , como si fuese un corderito camino al matadero. Lo difícil ya estaba hecho, es decir Emmet ya lo sabía. Pero ahora mi miedo consistía en la sospecha de que los tres se unirían en mi contra...

Bella abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente como para que viésemos su alborotada melena. Estaban durmiendo. Esa fue la primera excusa que le puse a Emmet para no partír al encuentro de su hermano a las dos de la madrugada , pero de nada valió...y aquí estamos.

.-Bella.-comenzó mi novio.- tengo que hablar contigo...esta noche te he hecho algo horrible.-

.-Únete al club.- contestó ella de manera fría clavando sus ojos en mi.-

Vale estaba enfadada y la entiendo , pero ya he confesado ¿no? y estoy embarazada. Se supone que deberían de mimarme y entenderme...un poquito.

.-¿Podemos pasar?.-

Bella se hizo a un lado y ambos entramos en el interior del salón.

.-¿Está Edward?.- Emmet enroscaba nerviosamente una bufanda entre sus manos.-

.-Está en la habitación. Sigue dormido.-

.-¿Podrías llamarle? Hay algo que os tengo que decir.-

Inmediatamente Bella miró hacia mi. En sus ojos ya no había rastro de furia, se había esfumado por arte de magia en cuanto se dio cuenta de la realidad. Emmet ya se había enterado.-

.-Ahora lo llamo.- musito y echó a correr hacia la habitación.-

Me quedé de pie, sin saber muy bien si podía sentarme. Me sentía como si cualquiera de mis movimientos entrasen dentro de una valoración ridícula , Y que cualquier fallo , podría ser fatal. Por el contrario Emmet se sentó en el sillón soltando un enorme suspiro y frotando sus ojos con las palmas de las manos.

Edward apareció al momento, en calzoncillos y con el pelo absolutamente revuelto...no estaba mal...¡joder! putas hormonas...

.-¿Que mierdas haceis aqui a estas horas Em?.- se quejó .-Ya te he dicho que no pienso devolverte a Jueves , y por si tu plan era raptarla...que sepas que no está aqui.-

¿De que coño estaba hablando?

.-Por mi puedes quedarte a la perra Ed. Y no creo que Rose ponga ningún problema tampoco.- Lo miré incrédula.-

¿Estaban hablando de lo que yo creo que estaban hablando?¿De mi perrita?¿de mi cachorrito?¿de ese..._horroroso_ bichejo que solo habia aceptado por quedar bien , por que yo no soporto los perros desde...nunca? ¡perfecto! quizás el día no sea tan malo al fin y al cabo. Edward me miró con ilusión, supongo que esperando una confirmación por mi parte. Asentí casi imperceptiblemente , procurando disimular el absoluto alivio que me producía el no tener que pensar como narices me deshacía del chucho.

.-Edward sientate por favor.- pidió mi...supongo que todavía novio.- sentaos todos.-

No me di por incluida dentro de ese _todos_ , asi que permanecí de pie. Hasta que Emmet repitió un molesto "todos" y me senté a su lado en el sofá. Me temblaban tanto las manos que opté por posarlas sobre mis rodillas.

.-¿Que pasa?.- preguntó Edward que nos miraba a ambos con gesto preocupado.-¿Está todo el mundo bien?¿Papá?¿La abuela?.-

.-Si Edward...estamos...está... todos estan bien...-

.-¿Entonces?.-

Emmet miró hacia mi un momento. No sabría describir lo que encerraba esa mirada. Tristeza tal vez...o desilusión...o decepción, si , era decepción sin lugar a dudas. Habria preferido la tristeza.

.-¿Quereis un café?.- preguntó Bella de pronto, supongo que tratando de alargar la espera de lo inevitable. Negué con la cabeza, los chicos tampoco querían café. Edward pasaba las manos por su cuello nerviosamente, mientras Emmet mordía su labio, seguro que buscando las mejores palabras para soltar aquella bomba.

.-Hoy me equivoqué Edward.-..._y que sea lo que Dios quiera_...- Cuando te dije que Bella estaba...embarazada me equivoqué.-

.-Ya lo sé Emmet. Ya te dije que no me lo tragaba.-

.-Y tenías razón. Lo siento.-

.-¿Y has atravesado la ciudad solo para decirme esto? podrías haber esperado a mañana , o llamarme por teléfono.-

.-Es que no he terminado.-

.-¿Hay más?.-

.-Sí hay más.-

Bella se levantó de su asiento y sin decir una palabra se sentó a mi lado.

.-Es Rose la que está embarazada Edward .- le contó.-

.-Lo siento.- me apresuré a disculparme antes de que nadie dijese nada .- Siento haber mentido, siento que pudieseis tener un problema por mi culpa. No sé lo que me pasó. No entiendo...tenia miedo ¿vale? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos?¿dos meses?¿tres? es muy poco y todo estaba siendo demasiado perfecto como para arriesgarme a perderte.- le dije sincera.-

.-Y le hiciste creer que era Bella la que esperaba el bebé.- Edward no lo preguntó. Estaba afirmando.-

Asentí esperando ver la rabia en los ojos de las tres personas que tenía delante. Dos de ellas, las más importantes de mi vida.- Es decir...que voy a ser tío , que vamos a ser tíos.- su gesto seguía inamovible.-

.-Se ve que si...- resopló Emmet.-

.-Y...no estais contentos por lo que veo.- continuó.-

.-Yo no sé ni como estoy.- admitió Emmet.-

Sus palabras fueron suficientes para provocar que las lagrimas comenzasen a amontonarse en el abismo de mis ojos.

Pero las contuve, no podía llorar. No lo haría.

El silencio gobernó la estancia , exceptuando los latidos desaforados de mi corazón. Mi bebé comenzó a revolverme el estómago. Me ocurría cada vez que me ponía tensa. Cualquiera diría que no eran más que los nervios, pero yo prefería pensar que era mi bebé, recordándome que no estaba sola. Que aunque su papá o su tío o incluso Bella, no me apoyasen, él siempre estaría ...

De pronto ya no estaba tan asustada, ni confusa, ni enfada...iba a tener un bebé y estaba encantada con la idea. Sería mio, solo mio si así lo quería Emmet y sería precioso y yo sería la mejor madre del mundo y no importaba si ellos lo aceptaban o no por que yo estaba segura .

Ese pensamiento me dio fuerzas . Así que levanté la cabeza y me enfrenté mucho más calmada a esos tres pares de ojos , que me miraban esperando una reacción.

* * *

Ya estamos aqui.

Y me ha costado mogollón. No sé lo que me está pasando pero me cuesta mucho concentrarme , asi que es posible que necesite un par de dias más entre actualización y actualización . Espero que lo comprendais.

En fin ya está, ya lo confesó. Angelito, como se pasan.

Personalmente creo que tampoco es para tanto, vale que en un principio fué una guarrada, pero se puede perdonar, ¿no?

Ahora tendremos que ver que opina Emmet, por que el pobre creo que está en shock. No todos los días te levantas con la noticia de que serás tío y te acuestas con la de que eres papá...

Pues eso, ya veremos lo que pasa. Mientras tanto, gracias a todas por leer, por comentar, por añadir y por todo eso que me pone tan contenta.

Tambien a las que no teneis cuenta y a las nuevas incorporaciones, siempre sois bienvenidas.

Gracias a **Silves** por sus "envíos" de concentración y buen rollo, me han ayudado¡ muchísimo! y tambien a mi **Shao** , por que es la que más soporta mis _"ahora lo pongo , ahora lo borro , así no me gusta, mejor lo hago así , ahora no quiero escribir más"_ y esa gran lista de chorradas que la pobrecilla aguanta estoicamente sin quejarse ni una sola vez. GRACIAS MARI.

Bueno , que me despido ya, y espero no haceros esperar demasiado.

Muchos besiños.

L.


	41. Chapter 41

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si es mia.

* * *

**ERDWARD POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Si en el instituto , alguien me llega a decir que Rosalie-_soy inalcanzable_-Hale , sería la madre de mi primer sobrino , me habría echado a llorar.

¡Madre mía! la de vueltas que da la vida.

Miro hacia mi hermano , que parece estar a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso y todavía me es más difícil hacerme a la idea. Siempre había pensado que la primera de nosotros en tener hijos , sería Alice. La imaginaba empujando un cochecito de bebé , exageradamente decorado con puntillas , lacitos y demás ornamentas. Emmet vendría después , y por último , y solo en caso de no haber podido evitarlo , me habría tocado a mi. Y ese orden estaba bien , sin embargo el real , me hacía sentir raro.

Bella nos miraba a mi hermano y a mi con determinación. Parecía dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre nosostros en caso de que alguno de los dos fuésemos desagradables con Rose. No había necesidad.

Como nadie se atrevía a romper el hielo , y este silencio ya estaba comenzando a ponerme malo y a Emmet ya le había comenzado el molesto _tic_ en el ojo, que le sale cuando su salud mental está al borde de la ruina, decidí intervenir.

.-Bella...¿Podrías venir conmigo un momento a la cocina? quizás podríamos preparar café.- por que esta noche será muy larga. Pensé para mis adentros.-

Bella se levantó del sofá , soltando la mano de Rosalie, a la que parecía aferrarse fuertemente, a juzgar por las marcas de dedos.

Me siguió en silencio y solo una vez que estuvimos encerrados tras la puerta, rompió la calma.

.-¿Se puede saber que cojones le pasa a tu hermano? Le ha dicho que va a tener un bebé, no un tumor. ¿Es costumbre reaccionar así en tu familia cada vez que hay un problema?.Es que no lo entiendo. Vale que es una situación delicada y que quizás no lo había pensado o no está preparado o no lo quiere o ¡lo que sea!. Pero al menos podría dignarse a decir algo en vez de quedarse allí mirando al infinito. ¡Parece idiota!. Pues que sepas, que un bebé no se hace solo. No es algo que aparezca sin más en el útero por que has cenado demasiado...no es...-

Dejé salir por la boca de Bella infinidad de estupideces del estilo mientras preparaba el café. Reconozco que alguna de ellas me habría hecho reír , pero sabía lo que me convenía y si no me apetecía tener problemas con ella, lo mejor era esperar a que se relajase.

.-Y si tú vas a reaccionar así también ante cualquier problema que tengamos en el futuro, casi es mejor que me lo digas ahora y nos ahorramos el disgusto.- Me giré hacia ella rodando los ojos.-

.-¡Eh! , para el carro. No te pongas melodramática, ni a la defensiva , por que nadie te está atacando y tampoco estamos atacando a Rose.-

.-No hace falta. ¿Te has fijado como la mira? tu hermano es un gilipollas.-

.-Cierto. Pero tienes que entenderlo un poco Bella. Ponte en su situación un segundo.- pedí buscando el azucarero.-

.-Ponte tú , en la de ella.-

.-Rosalie actuó mal. No por quedarse embarazada, si no por que le engañó. Bueno , nos engaño a todos.- me acerqué a mi novia que me miraba como si me fuese a saltar a la yugular en cuestión de segundos.- Conozco a Emmet. Y aunque todavía no sé muy bien que es lo que le pasa por la cabeza ahora mismo , sé que en cuanto se le pase el susto , hablará con ella.-

.-El daño ya está hecho. Si yo fuese Rose, pasaría de él como de la mierda.-

.-Y si yo fuese Emmet , no le dirigiría la palabra en un tiempo y si fuese tú...por que también te metió a ti en el follón, no sé si te has dado cuenta.-

.-Pero tú no eres yo. Y lo que Rose y yo tenemos no se puede comparar con nada, asi que seguimos como antes. Mi amiga está embarazada y tu hermano es un imbécil.-

Solté un bufido y me di la vuelta de nuevo. Paso de discutir con ella por un problema que no es mío.

Es cierto que quizás Emmet no esté reaccionando como se podría esperar de él , pero es que la situación no es de las más naturales. No creo que la gente se entere de que va a tener un hijo de esta manera. Al menos no es algo habitual , lo que a mi forma de ver, redime a mi hermano de bastante culpa. Es más, creo que tiene todo el derecho del mundo a ponerse un poquito gilipollas, si le apetece.

Terminamos de preparar el café , bueno, más bien Bella terminó de prepararlo, por que la verdad es que soy un auténtico desastre con los electrodomésticos , y fuimos al salón.

Emmet seguía sentado en la esquina del sofá, mirando hacia la pared , pero Rosalie no estaba.

.-¿Y Rose?.- preguntó Bella ansiosa.-

.-Se fue a su casa. Me ofrecí a acompañarla , pero dijo que me fuese a la mierda.- contó mi hermano con tono monocorde.-

.-Supongo que no te habrá tomado por sorpresa.- rugió Bella.- Es lo que te mereces.-

Planté mi cuerpo entre los dos.

No por que temiese que mi hermano perdiese los papeles y se le ocurriese mangarle una torta , era Bella la que me daba miedo en ese momento.

.-Relájate Bells.- le pedí en un susurro.-

Me miró , miró a mi hermano y finalmente suspiró.

.-Voy a vestirme. A ver si la alcanzo antes de que llegue a casa.-

Besé a Bella y me senté frente a mi hermano.

No nos dijimos nada en el rato que mi novia tardó en arreglarse para correr tras su amiga.

Solo cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella , abrí la boca.

.-Vale Emmet. Ya puedes explotar.-

Mi hermano me miró con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos. Mordía su labio con tanta fuerza que temí que se hiciera sangre.

.-¿Que quieres que te diga?.- susurró.-

.-Lo que necesites decirme.-

.-Lo que necesito es una copa detrás de otra hasta que pierda la consciencia.-

.-Hecho.-

Sin más demora, me levanté y fuí a la nevera, de donde saqué dos botellines de cerveza. Me incliné un poco más y me encontré con dos packs de seis. Estupendo, si mi hermano quería ahogar sus penas, eso sería lo que haríamos.

Le tendí uno de los botellines e inmediatamente se lo llevo a los labios. Se quitó la americana y se desabrochó los cuatro primeros botones de la camisa.

.-No me lo puedo creer.- dijo al fin.- ¡Un hijo!.- exclamó.- Voy a tener un hijo.- asentí incapaz de decir nada más. Dicho de sus labios, sonaba incluso más increíble.-

.-Si , eso parece.-

.-¿Y sabes que es lo más estúpido de todo? que pensaba pedirle a Rose que se viniese a vivir conmigo por que quería dar un paso más , pero tenia miedo de que le pareciese demasiado pronto...y ahora míranos.-

.-Bueno , si te sirve de algo... creo que sigue siendo buena idea que os vayáis a vivir juntos.- mi hermano me fulminó con la mirada. Solo intentaba aligerar el ambiente, pero veo que los ánimos no están como para echar cohetes.-

.-¿Que va a pasar ahora?.-

.-¿A mi me lo preguntas?.- respondí dando un sorbo a la cerveza.- No tengo ni idea.-

.-Yo tampoco. No parece muy buena señal...¿no?.-

.-Venga ya Em. Lo raro sería que supieses exactamente lo que va a pasar. Entiendo que estés desorientado por que es la primera vez que no tienes anotado en tu agenda el itinerario del día de hoy.- me burlé y él me puso una mueca.- ¿Qué? es verdad. Ya en el instituto , lo tenías todo tan tremendamente planeado...joder tío, hasta los catarros los tenías en la fecha prevista...nunca he conocido a nadie tan sumamente organizado y creo , que puede que tu mayor miedo venga de ahí.-

.-Quizás tengas razón. Pero esto no es lo mismo que un catarro Edward. No es que me haya saltado una de las citas de mi agenda. Es que ahora mismo no sé que voy a hacer. No sé si estar contento , triste , acojonado...no sé...-

.-Vamos a ver.- me incorporé sentándome en el borde del sofá.- Lo primero y más importante de todo.¿Tú la quieres?¿Quieres a Rose?.-

.-Claro que la quiero. No tiene nada que ver con eso.-

.-Entonces no quieres tener hijos con ella.- supuse.-

.-No lo sé. ¡Joder Edward tienes que entenderme!. La quiero. La quiero muchísimo, pero la quiero ahora. Ahora que solo llevo tres meses con ella. No sé lo que va a pasar dentro de un año. ¿Que pasa si decidimos tener al niño y a los dos meses nos damos cuenta de que no podemos estar juntos?.-

.-Emmet, lo de tener al niño creo que ya no es una decisión negociable . Por que en ningún momento he escuchado nada sobre la palabra que empieza por _A_, ¿Tú has oído algo?.- mi hermano negó con la cabeza.- no ¿verdad? pues hala, un problema menos. y Si después de que nazca, os dais cuenta de que no os soportáis, os dejáis y ya está.-

.-Y ya está. ¡Y lo dice así !, como si fuese algo sin importancia.-

.-Emmet. No se si te has dado cuenta, pero no hay marcha atrás. Las tías no se embarazan y se desembarazan así como así.-

.-Ya pero no es solo eso...su trabajo , el mío...joder Edward. Dame otra cerveza por que no puedo pensar.-

.-Solo hay una cosa que tienes que tener clara.- mi hermano levantó la cabeza y me miró.- Tienes que decidir, si quieres estar cerca de Rose o no. Ya sé que no sabes lo que va a pasar mañana.- me apresuré antes de que me interrumpiera.- pero piensa en hoy. Imagina que solo existe el día de hoy , esta noche. Imagina que mañana se termina el mundo y Rose te dice que está embarazada , ¿querrías estar con ella?.-

Emmet me miró fijamente...-

.-¡Pero que clase de mierdas dices Edward? Si mañana se acabase el mundo , no tendría que preocuparme de nada más que de vivir esta noche. Pero es que el mundo no se termina mañana.-

.-Eso no lo sabes...así que responde.- soltó un bufido de exasperación.-

.-Si Edward , si el mundo se terminase mañana , querría estar con ella. Incluso aunque durase una semana más o un mes o un año, claro que querría estar con ella. Te he dicho que la quiero .-

.-Entonces no veo por que motivo le das tantas vueltas.-

.-¿Que por que le doy vueltas? Imagina por un momento que esta noche eres yo y que Bella es Rose.¿Que harías?.-

.-Emmet, si yo fuese tú esta noche, el menor de mis problemas sería el embarazo. Por que si yo me hubiese comportado del modo en el que lo hiciste tú, Bella me habría colgado de la punta de la polla hasta que gritase clemencia.-

.-¿Como me he comportado?.- preguntó sorprendido.-

.-Joder tío. Te acaba de confesar que esta embarazada de ti. No sé como se lo habría imaginado ella, pero en las películas esa noticia viene acompañada de abrazos , besos , lagrimas y un anillo enorme de brillantes en el mejor de los casos...definitivamente lo tuyo fue de peli con bajo presupuesto.-

Emmet se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego se dejó caer de golpe contra el cojín del sillón.

.-Soy un mamonazo.- gimió con la voz ahogada.-

.-Sí Emmet, lo eres.-

.-No me ayudas ¿vale?.-

.-No sé como pretendes que te ayude. Tu panorama no es demasiado alentador que digamos.- contesté hermano pronto me acompaño.-

.-No ¿Verdad? veamos...tengo una novia embarazada y mosqueada...a ver como cojones arreglo eso ¡Ah! y ni digamos ya, que tendré que decírselo a Nana y a mamá y lo que es peor, a tu hermana.-

.-No creo que Alice te dé problemas.-

.-Te equivocas, gracias a Alice tendré que comprarme una casa más grande , por que cuando se entere , comenzará a comprar juguetitos y ropita y todas esas mierdas.-

Imaginé perfectamente a mi hermana absolutamente fuera de si, cargada con ositos de peluche , de un lado al otro del centro comercial, acompañada de mi abuela y mi madre...¡oh dios mío!. Mi sobrino iba a ser un completo gilipollas.

.-No puedes permitírselo.- rogué voz en grito.- Ese niño no puede ser un pijo de mierda consentido .-

.-Nadie ha dicho que vaya a ser un niño.- perdí el aliento.-

.-Emmet, que sea niña no es una opción.- respondí intentando alejar de mi mente a una pequeñaja con la cara de mi hermano , embutida en un _horripilante_ vestidito rosa.- Tiene que ser un niño ¿no? los niños molan.-

.-Sip...los niños molan...¿Quieres ser el padrino...de mi hijo?.- preguntó.-

Inmediatamente una sonrisilla que jamás reconoceré a nadie que era de ilusión, se incrustó en mi rostro.-

.-Eso no se pregunta.-

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Llevo exactamente cuatro horas, diecisiete minutos y ...diez segundos, escuchando lo _mamón, cabrón , asqueroso y estúpido _que es Emmet. Claramente no seré yo quien detenga este _conciliador_ vómito verbal. Pienso exactamente igual que Rose...incluso un poquito peor.

.-¡Ni una palabra Bella!¡no me ha dicho ni una palabra! por que digo yo , que aunque me haya portado como una cobarde, al menos podría haberme preguntado como me sentia ¿no? Si el niño estaba bien y todas esas cosas que se supone que debe de preguntar un padre ¿me equivoco?.- negué frenéticamente.- por lo que si tomamos su reacción , como una lectura de sus pensamientos, nos daremos cuenta de que no quiere tener al niño, por lo que yo muy elegantemente me retiro y lo dejo fuera. Punto pelota, no se hable más ¿Qué se habrá creído este estúpido que soy yo? ¿Un Kleenex? ¿Ahora te uso ahora te tiro? ¡ni de coña!.-

Rosalie respiraba entrecortadamente, por que a penas si había dejado de hablar lo suficiente como para coger aire.-

Ya hacía rato que habíamos arreglado nuestro _pequeño problema_. Ella se disculpó y yo acepté sus disculpas, por lo que no había ni que volver a comentarlo.

Los gritos de hace un momento , fueron sustituidos por las lágrimas. Estábamos pasando la fase de negación.

.-¡Pero yo le quiero! No puedo dejarle a un lado sin más...Bella.- gritaba mi amiga con enormes lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.- ¿Por que no me quiere?¿Por que no quiere a su bebé?.-

.-No seas exagerada. Nadie ha dicho que Emmet no os quiera...-Y entonces recordé las palabras que Edward me había dicho en su cocina y las repetí como un lorito.- Pero tienes que entenderlo un poco Rose. Ponte en su situación un segundo. Ha sido...toda una sorpresa, seguro que en cuanto se le pase el susto , hablará contigo.-

.-Si claro, para decirme que no quiere ni volver a verme. Para eso hablará conmigo.-

.-Que no mujer. Que ya verás como deja de ser un cabronazo y se comporta como siempre. ¿Por que no duermes un poco? son las seis de la mañana y estoy segura de que te vendría bien un sueñecito, ha sido una noche muy larga.- le dije intentando ocultar un bostezo que luchaba por salir, para que no se diese cuenta de que la que se moría por _pillar_ la cama , era yo.-

.-No puedo dormir Bella. Estoy demasiado nerviosa como para dormir y ya es casi de día.¿Por que no salimos a desayunar?.-

.-¡No jodas Rose!, me muero de sueño.- rogué ya sin molestarme en disimular.-

.-Venga Bells...vamos a tomar un café...uno pequeñito...-

.-A ti no te conviene tomar café...o eso he oido.-

.-Pues me tomaré un zumo...también podemos llamar a Leah y a Victoria.-

.-Vas fina si crees que Leah se va a levantar un domingo a las seis de la mañana. Conociéndola , se estará acostando y no querrá saber nada de ti hasta mañana por la noche.-

Rosalie me miró y enarcó una ceja.

.-Bella, en cuanto le diga que voy a ser madre soltera , tardará exactamente dos segundos en aparecer tras la puerta.-

No me quedó más remedio que darle la razón y cargarme de paciencia. Ya estaba deseando que terminase el día y no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

.-¿En serio me estás diciendo que quieres ir ahora a trabajar?.- se quejó mi hermano con los ojos todavía cerrados.-

El muy cabrón me tuvo toda la noche despierto , escuchando sus lastimosos lloriqueos , ahora es de día y ya no tengo sueño, así que pienso terminar de arreglar las fotos por que mañana quiero presentarlas.

.-No Emmet, te estoy diciendo que los dos vamos a ir a mi trabajo. Yo terminaré las fotos y tú...bueno , no sé que harás tú , pero dormir no.-

.-Ni de coña.-

.-Ya lo creo que sí, así que ¡hala!. Levántate, dúchate por que apestas y vamos.-

.-¿Y por que coño tengo que ir contigo? Es domingo y no trabajo.¿Por que no me dejas en paz? quiero dormir.-

.-Por que yo llevo queriendo dormir toda la noche y no me has dejado , asi que ahora no te dejo yo. Andando.-

Me costó veinte minutos desenredar a mi hermano de las sabanas, pero tras muchos empujones y confesarle lo que Bella y yo habíamos hecho en esa cama antes de que llegase él, lo logré.

**.**

Cuando entramos en el estudio , Emmet arrugó la nariz.

Es normal que después de pasar toda la noche con las láminas a remojo en los líquidos reveladores, el olor químico haya impregnado cada rincón.

Dejé mis cosas sobre el escritorio de mi jefa. Cuando saqué el teléfono móvil de mi bolsillo , pensé en llamar a Bella, pero no lo hice. Seguro que había pasado la misma mierda de noche que dejaría dormir , ya la molestaría más tarde.

.-Voy a por un café al bar de al lado.¿Te traigo uno?.-

.-Si . Llévate las llaves y cierra al salir. Cuando vuelvas avísame desde el otro lado de la puerta. Si abres y las fotos aún no estan listas, podrías estropear todo el trabajo y tendría que empezar desde el principio.-

Inmediatamente me puse a lo mío y recogí las fotos que ya estaban terminadas. Seguramente todavía les haría algún arreglo de luz y de brillo...nada demasiado evidente. Solo lo necesario para darle a los rostros y a los cuerpos un toquecillo.

Habían quedado perfectas.

Y no las que usaría para el trabajo, esas seguramente también estarían estupendas. Pero las de Bella desnuda, Bella desnudándose, Bella besándome...incluso las que ella me sacó a mi , habían quedado increibles.

Había una en especial, una que de no ser por que algún día invitaré a alguien a mi casa, la ampliaría para colgarla en el salón.

Estaba preciosa. Preciosa y desnuda.

Volví a pensar en el teléfono móvil que reposaba sobre la mesa a unos escasos dos metros y en las ganas que tenía de hablar con ella...pero es demasiado temprano , ya la llamaré.

Guardé las fotos _"guarras"_ en una carpeta y la aparté hacia un lado, después comencé a supervisar el resto.

La verdad es que mi hermano es bastante fotogénico. Casi me dan ganas de odiarle. La genética fue cruel en cuanto al reparto de virtudes...sus brazos eran tan fuertes que seguramente el grosor de uno de ellos , sería como el de los mios...juntos. Su pecho perfectamente definido, los músculos marcados. Esto si , es una tableta de chocolate y no las de _Nestle_.

El tintineo de llaves me distrajo justo cuando estaba retocando una de esas abdominales...tampoco pasaba nada si reducía un pelín la definición con el photoshop...

.-Edward ábreme , que los cafés me abrasan las manos.- se quejó Emmet desde el otro lado de la puerta.-

Me levanté de la silla con aire cansado , cubrí un par de fotografías a las que todavía les quedaban unos minutos y abrí la puerta.

.-Ya está lloviendo otra vez.-

.-Menuda novedad.- contesté agarrando el vaso de cartón.-

.-¿Ya tienes las fotos?¿Puedo verlas?.- pidió interesado.-

.-Tienes algunas encima de la mesa.- contesté mientras cerraba la puerta.-

.-He estado pensado mientras me ponían los cafés.- comentó mi hermano mientras cogía la carpeta en la que yo había guardado las fotos.- Creo que tengo que comprarle a Rose un regalo...quizás dos.¿No crees? Uno para disculparme y otro por lo del bebé , quizás si le...¡Santa Maria madre de dios Edward !¿Que es esto?.-

El grito de mi hermano fue tan exagerado , que por un momento pensé que había visto un enorme mosntruo de grandes incisivos , que venía hacia nosotros con intenciones homicidas. Pero cuando me giré hacia él, inmediatamente me di cuenta de lo que había pasado.

En las manos de mi hermano, estaba la foto de Bella. Esa tan sumamente perfecta en la que salía tan _sumamente_ desnuda.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo y en una carrera tan veloz como desesperada, le arrebaté las fotos de los dedos.

.-¿Que coño haces? ¡tú no puedes ver eso!. Es privado Emmet. Privado.¡Joder!.-

.-Me dijiste en la carpeta que había sobre la mesa.- se excusó.-

.-Sobre la otra mesa. ¡Mierda! ¡Borra esa imagen de tu mente! ¡que no se te ocurra volver a pensar en ella!.-

.-¿Como coño voy a borrarla? ¡Esta buenísima!.- rió burlón.-

Y ahí perdí cualquier rastro de cordura que pudiese habitar en mi muy deteriorado subconsciente.

Sin darme tiempo a pensar, mi puño colisionó contra la mandívula de mi hermano , haciéndole dar dos pasos hacia atras por culpa del impacto. Ambos nos quedamos tan sorprendidos que no fuimos capaces de decir nada. Mi pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad por culpa de la adrenalina. Sin embargo Emmet se había quedado paralizado, como un conejo en medio de la carretera cuando se le apunta con los faros del coche. Sin decir todavía una palabra, comencé a recoger las fotos que se habían caido cuando le di el golpe a mi hermano y me giré hacia mi trabajo, tratando de esquivar la mirada de Emmet, que me seguía por todo el laboratorio.

He de decir que ha sido una hazaña bastante valiente por mi parte, por que años atras, cuando todavía eramos chavales, a estas alturas ya tendría a mi hermano sobre mi, descargando toda la fuerza de esos anchos músculos sobre mi cara.

.-¡Tú estás mal!.- gritó Emmet al cabo de unos segundos.- ¡Oye! ¡que no he sido yo el que ha ido a mirar las fotos intencionadamente! Yo no tenia intencion de ser testigo de tus jueguecitos con tu novia.-

.-Olvida esas fotos Emmet.- advertí.-

.-Olvido las fotos, pero ¿a que coño viene que me partas la cara?¿estás loco?.- solté un suspiro.-

.-Vale, lo siento. No era mi intención darte tan fuerte.- mentí.-

.-Me has hecho daño ¿vale?.-

.-Ya te he dicho que lo siento.- repetí.-

.-joder...chiflado de los cojones.- susurró para él.-

Como vi que el asunto no iba a pasar a mayores y que mi hermano no me machacaría la cabeza con el paraguero, me levanté y le tendí la carpeta con las fotos que sí, podía ver.

.-Han quedado de puta madre ¿no?.- comentó a la vez que se acariciaba el mentón.-

Casi me dieron ganas de reír al recordar la _leche_ que le habia metido, pero decidí que hacerlo , seria jugar con mi integridad fisica, asi que reprimí las ganas y asentí.

.-En esta Bella sale genial.-

.-¿Y en esta?.-pregunté dudoso.- quizás si le pusiera un poco más de brillo en esta esquina luciría más.-

.-¿La ropa o ella?.- se burló.- Edward , Bella no es la modelo. No sé si tengo que recordarte que de lo que se trata , es de que tus jefes vean la ropa...pero si no es así...siempre puedes enseñarles las otras fotos.- añadió jocoso elevando las cejas de manera sugerente.-

.-Emmet...casi estaba empezando a sentirme mal por el puñetazo , no lo jodas ahora.-

.-Que poco sentido del humor tienes Ed. Te estás volviendo un insoportable.-

.-Como Bella se entere de que has visto esas fotos me mata.-

.-No las he visto , solo he visto una y no le diré nada , no te preocupes.-

.-Intenta al menos que no se te note cuando nos encontremos con ella.-

.-¿Y como crees que me lo va a notar?. ¿Crees que me voy a empalmar automáticamente cuando la vea ¿o qué?. Edward , Bella esta muy buena, pero ni te imaginas como está Rose.-

.-A ver si me dices lo mismo dentro de unos meses , cuando no entre por la puerta .- contesté a mala leche, poniéndole una mueca.-

.-Vete a la mierda...haré como que no me has dicho nada,si me ayudas a comprarle un regalo.-

Si hay algo que me guste menos en este mundo , además de las judías , es ir de compras , y mucho menos si esas compras no son para mi.

.-¿Planeas meterme en una tienda? ni de coña , lo llevas jodido.-

.-Ven conmigo anda...- rogó.-

.-No.-

.-Tienes que venir.-

.-No voy a ir.-

.-¡Si vendrás!.- afirmó cambiando el tono.-

.-Que no.-

.-Lo harás si no quieres que le cuente a Bella, que me enseñaste las fotos privadas que se supone no deberías haberme enseñado.-

Mi boca se abrió. No podía creerlo.

.-Pero yo no te las enseñé.- me quejé con tono infantil.-

.-Eso, ella no lo sabe.-

.-No serás tan cabrón.-

.-Si, Lo seré.-

No sabía si hablaba en serio o si iba de farol , pero no tenía pensado descubrirlo. Emmet estaba lo suficientemente jodido como para querer joderme a mi también y asi tener alguien con quien compararse, por lo que rodé los ojos y con un suspiro absolutamente teatral acepté.

.-Pero con una condición.-

.-¿Cual?.-

.-Yo te acompaño, pero no pienso ponerme a pensar que comprarle.-

.-Joder Edward.¿Entonces para que quiero que vengas?.- se quejó con un gemidito de lo más infantil.

.-Eso mismo me pregunto yo. No te seré de gran ayuda.¿Por que no llamas a Alice y que se venga?.- propuse con la espranza de que aceptase y asi poder escaquearme yo.-

.-No puedo decírselo a Ali , Edward. Sabes que se lo contará a papá y a mamá y todavía no quiero que lo sepan. No antes de hablar con Rose.-

.-No se lo dirá...yo la convenceré. Yo tampoco quiero que se lo cuente todavía, quiero estar presente cuando lo hagas. Si se lo cuenta , me revienta la diversion.- me burlé medio en serio medio en broma.-

Por que la verdad es que seguro que seria mi única oportunidad , para ver a mi padre hiperventilar por culpa de alguno de mis hermanos , sin estar yo metido por el medio...claro que conociéndolo , seguro que encuentra la manera de hacerme responsable.-

.-Venga, vamos a llamarla.- lo animé.- seguro que nos ayuda mogollón una vez consigamos tranquilizarla .- me burlé sin piedad, allí ,delante de Emmet que me miraba debatiéndose entre reirse conmigo o llorar...pobre , que nervioso está , no sabe ni que hacer.-

.-Vale , vamos a llamarla. ¡Pero no se lo digas por teléfono! dile que tenemos que hablar con ella de algo importante, pero no entres en detalles...-

* * *

Hola!

¡Oh dios mio! ¿que dirá Alice?. ¿Se lo tomará como Emmet o como su otro hermano? a saber...por que con esta familia, nunca se sabe...

Rosalie os dá las gracias por todo el apoyo de la semana pasada, pero , sinceramente...si vuestra mejor amiga os hiciese lo mismo...¿como reaccionariais? yo fatal, ya lo digo ahora.

Bueno , como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos y todas por leerme y por dejarme estos fantásticos reviews que me dejais siempre, independientemente de que tengais cuenta o no. Gracias a **Shao** , por que sin ella , la mayoría de las veces mis protas no tendrían sentido...si es que tienen alguno , y gracias a mis otras niñas **Yzza** y **Silves** , por los ánimos y el continuo apoyo.

Nos vemos pronto por aqui , en el proximo capì, espero no haceros esperar demasiado.

Muchos besos y que lo disfruteis.

L.


	42. Chapter 42

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si es mía.

* * *

**ALICE POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las manos de Jasper, recorrían mis piernas haciéndome alcanzar el nirvana con la punta de los dedos. La gente esta equivocada, si hay algún sustituto efectivo del sexo , no es el chocolate...son los masajes.

Esos masajes que te hacen tensar y arrugar los dedos de los pies cuando te presionan el músculo adecuado y estoy absolutamente agradecida de que Jasper, sepa siempre cual es mi músculo adecuado...

La primera vez que me contó la historia de como aprendió a hacerlos,reconozco que no me hizo ni la más mínima gracia. Incluso me enfadé , aunque nunca lo reconocería.

El caso es que Jasper había tenido una novia.

Una novia , al parecer preciosa , de grandes ojos negros y larga melena rizada con la piel dorada por el sol de Andalucía. Conoció a Maria cuando estuvo de erasmus en España. La chica estaba estudiando masoterapia , y practicaba con Jasper. Así que a base de práctica , mi chico aprendió lo más básico.

Creo que nunca le estaré lo suficientemente agradecida a Maria por lo que hizo.

.-Ahí Jazz , ahí , ahí es donde más me duele.- indiqué cuando sus manos llegaban a la parte baja de mi espalda.-

Habría jurado que un hilillo de babilla se me escurría por la comisura de la boca...es que esto es delicioso. Y por si el placer que me daban sus manos no fuese suficiente , Jasper soltaba gemiditos por culpa del esfuerzo , que me ponían la piel de gallina... y los pezones de punta.

Los dedos de mi novio estaban ahora recorriendo mis costados, subiendo peligrosamente hacia los laterales de mis pechos.

En plan _discreto total _, incorporé un poco el tronco para que tuviese sitio suficiente para pasar sus manos bajo mi cuerpo...solo por si quería hacerlo.

Y lo hizo , pero no directamente...primero se dedicó a volverme loca , rozando solo mi estómago , mi vientre...un poco más abajo de mi vientre...

Al tiempo que me acariciaba , se tumbó sobre mi , pegando su creciente erección contra mis nalgas y presionando ligeramente. Mis manos, ya estaban sujetando todo mi peso sobre el colchón , y mi cuello estaba doblado en un ángulo casi mortal , buscando desesperadamente los labios de Jasper.

.-Date la vuelta.- susurró sobre mi cuello.-

Como una buena chica que soy, obedecí.

Y justo cuando los carnosos labios de Jasper estaban a punto de aterrizar sobre mis pechos , justo cuando yo comenzaba a retorcerme de placer en anticipación a lo que me esperaba , la ridícula musiquita de mi teléfono comenzó a sonar rompiendo el encanto.

Jasper se incorporó y comenzó a buscar el móvil por toda la habitación. Yo me tumbé de nuevo con una mano cubriendo mi cara.

.-Déjalo sonar Jazz.- me quejé.- Ya se cansarán , vuelve aquí...esto se empezaba a poner interesante.- ronroneé como una gatita.-

.-No Alice, puede ser importante.- me regañó.- Podría ser tu abuela o tu padre...no tiene muy buena cara últimamente.-

Maldije internamente a mi novio por ser tan sumamente responsable y razonable.

.-Alice...es..es Edward.- dijo tendiéndome el móvil.-

.-¿Qué Edward?.-

.-¿Qué Edward va a ser? , ¡tu hermano tonta!.-

.-¿Mi hermano?.- pregunté sorprendida.-

.-Si Alice, tu hermano , tu hermano ¿piensas contestar?.-

.-¡Sí claro! ¡dame el teléfono!.-Cubrí mi pecho con la sábana, miré la pantalla, en la que efectivamente el nombre de mi hermano parpadeaba al ritmillo de la música y descolgué.- ¿Si?.- mi voz sonó ligeramente temblorosa, ¡pero es que joder!. Si era raro que Edward me llamase, mucho más raro era que lo hiciese un domingo tan temprano.-

.-_Hola, buenos días_.- Mi hermano sonaba risueño al otro lado de la línea.-

.-¿Ha pasado algo?.- pregunté todavía sin poder creerme la llamada.-

_.-¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo para que llame a mi hermanita pequeña?.-_

.-Porque no me has llamado por teléfono desde hace siglos.-

.-_Pero lo estoy haciendo ahora_.-

.-Seguro que no es para nada bueno.- lo piqué.-

_.-¡Dame un respiro Al! .-_se quejó.-, _te llamo para invitarte a una animada y divertida mañana de compras con tus hermanos favoritos.-_

.-¿Perdona?.-

.-_Que si te apetece desayunar e ir de compras con Emmet y conmigo.- _repitió.-

.-¿Por qué?.-

_.-Joder Alice, porque si. Porque queremos hablar contigo de algo importante y además necesitamos tu ayuda para un asunto.-_

.-¿Que asunto?.-

_.-Te lo contaremos en una hora.¿Te dará tiempo a ponerte guapetona?_

.-Yo siempre estoy guapetona.- contesté con una sonrisa.-

_.-Te has vuelto un poco creidita desde que no nos vemos ¿no?.- _se burló.-

.-Ya era hora de que me lo creyese un poco . Siempre habeis sido vosotros los más guapos , los más altos y los más simpáticos de la familia...creo que ha llegado mi turno.-

.-_Joder Alice, es que antes tú , eras gorda.- _se burló con una carcajada, aunque no mentía.-_ gorda y bizca, te recuerdo que tenías gafas de culo de botella.-_

.-Bueno , pero ahora mejoré.- me quejé recordando mis días de adefesio.-

Cuando tenía diecisiete , me pasé rogando a mi padre durante meses , para que me pagase la operación de estrabismo. Al principio se negó , ya que temía que hubiese algún fallo y perdiese la visión, pero tras ponerme en plan caprichoso , insoportable y gilipollas ( muy del estilo de mi hermano mediano) lo conseguí y fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Adiós gafas de culo de botella, hola chicos guapos.

.-¿_Vas a venir o no_?.-preguntó mi hermano interrumpiendo mis recuerdos.-

.-Si no queda más remedio...- dramaticé haciéndome la dura, cuando en realidad moría por levantarme y salir corriendo a reencontrarme con mis hermanos.-

_.-Vale, bien. ¿Quedamos en el Seldfridges?.-_

.-Venga , en una hora estoy allí.-

Y colgamos el teléfono.

En tres cuartos de hora estaba lista. Duchada , perfumada y atravesando las puertas del centro comercial.

Mis hermanos me esperaban mirando un escaparate de juguetes y una especie de emoción me puso los pelos de punta.

Recuerdo la última vez que habíamos ido juntos al centro comercial. Yo tenía 19 años y era el cumpleaños de mi madre. Ellos no sabían que regalarle y me habian llamado a mi, para que les ayudase a decidir.

Una tontería por que al final ellos decidieron regalarle unos pendientes tan espantosos , que no le habrian gustado ni a la abuela. Por más que intenté hacerles cambiar de opinión no hubo manera , mi madre recibió los pendientes por decisión unánime de ambos. Ella abrió el paquete con semejante ilusión, que yo sentí lastima cuando por fin abrió la cajita y se encontró con semejante atrocidad...sin embargo mamá no dijo nada, ni siquiera se le notó lo poco que le habian gustado. Aunque no habría hecho falta que dijese nada, era evidente que no le habrian gustado a nadie.

Mamá y yo llevamos años riéndonos _clandestinamente_ de esos pendientes, claro que no puedo decírselo a mis hermanos. Es un pacto. Un secreto entre nosotras.

.-¡Mira quien ha llegado!.- exclamó Edward al verme.-

.-Hola Al.- saludó mi hermano besándome en la mejilla.-

.-Bueno , aquí me tenéis. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que me teníais que decir?.- fui directa al grano , por que si terminaban pronto, todavía me daría tiempo a dejarme caer por la tienda de lencería. El otro día pasé por aquí y vi un par de conjuntos preciosos.-

.- Vamos a tomar un café.- sugirió el mayor de mis hermanos.-

Emmet está raro. Los dos lo están de hecho , pero de Edward me preocupa menos por que él siempre ha sido un pelín ..._diferente._

_.-_¿Que pasa?.- pregunté una vez nos sentamos en la cafetería con un par de tazas frente a nosotros. Digo un par porque Edward se pidió una cerveza... empezamos pronto.-

.-A ver Alice...antes de que te diga nada.- comenzó Emmet.- quiero que me prometas que no te pondrás histérica, que Edward y yo no tendremos que taparte la boca y sobre todo,que nadie saldrá herido.-

Enarque una ceja , sabiendo de sobras que estaba exagerando. Yo no me pongo asi de histérica.

.-Lo prometo.- dije haciendo la cruz sobre mi pecho con el dedo.-

.-¿Tu le crees?.- preguntó Edward burlón.- Yo creo que deberíamos atarle las manos antes de abrir la boca.-

.-No seas tan gracioso. Recuerda que todavía no te he perdonado por abandonarnos.-

.-¿Ya estás otra vez?.- gritó mientras yo me encogía de hombros.- ¡Que pesada eres cojones!.-

.-No habría necesidad de serlo si te hubieras comportado como un adulto.- le recriminé.-

.-¡Déjame en paz Alice!¿por que siempre me pones de mala ostia?.-

.-Tú siempre estás de mala ostia Edward , no me cuelgues medallas, el mérito es solo tuyo.-

.-¡Bueno ya está bien!.- gritó Emmet con los dedos en las sienes.- No hemos venido aquí a discutir. Alice, escucha.-

.-Dime.-

.-Vas a ser tía.- soltó al fin soltando un gran suspiro.-

Mmmm...tía...

Vale, seguro que no se refiere a tía en plan..._tronca, colega _y demás...

Tía...

¡Dios mío , tía!...

Vale, vamos a ver. Para que yo sea tía, existen dos posibilidades...una es Emmet, la cual descarto inmediatamente por que es un chico super responsable y jamás metería la pata de esa manera y la otra...¡dios mío!..

.-Joder Edward ,ahora si que la has cagado.- dije pensando básicamente en mi padre.-

Mi hermano me miró como si me hubiese dado la vuelta la cabeza 180 grados . Lo enfrenté como una valiente.

.-¿Es que aún no has aprendido?.- le reprendí.- Creí que el susto que te llevaste en el instituto con aquella chica..¿como se llamaba?...bueno da igual.-

.-¿Qué chica?.- preguntó él con gesto crispado.-

.-Aquella chica a la que pensaste que habias dejado embarazada y me tuviste recorriendo contigo todos los centros de planificación familiar de la ciudad durante un mes entero hasta que por fin le bajó la regla.-

.-Alice.- intercedió Emmet.- No es...-

.-No Emmet , no lo defiendas. ¿Y quien es la bendita a la que has dejado preñada ?¿Bella?.-

Edward me miró serio mientras se mordía el labio, seguro que reventando por decir cualquier babosada de las que él suele decir.

.-Alice.- repitió Emmet.-

.-No , déjala. Déjala por que ya me tiene hasta los cojones Emmet.-

Edward se levantó y sin decir nada más , se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos e insultándome por lo bajo...claro que no lo suficientemente bajo,por que le escuché.

Emmet miraba a la mesa negando con la cabeza.

.-¿Que?.- pregunté enfadada.-

.-Alice, has metido la pata hasta el fondo.-

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rosalie tenía razón.

Leah no solo tardó diez minutos en llegar desde su casa al Hale´s , si no que no vino sola, trajo a Victoria con ella y un enorme osito de peluche de lo más exagerado.

Rose, que seguro que se había dejado llevar por sus alteradas hormonas, comenzó con una llorera de la que nos costó un mundo sacarla en cuanto vio el peluche.

Las dos parloteaban como locas en un lado de la mesa. En media hora habían decidido la guardería, el colegio , el campamento de verano y la iglesia en la que algún día se casaría el bebé. Victoria y yo las mirábamos alucinadas , no solo por el hecho de que todavía no había nacido y ya le estaban planificando la vida, si no por que estas dos, que habitualmente no se pueden ni ver, actuaban como si fuesen _amiguísimas_ del alma.

.-¿Y tú, qué opinas?.- me susurró Victoria entablando conversación conmigo, ya que el habernos metido en la que mantenían nuestras amigas habría sido imposible.-

.-No lo sé. ¿Tú?.-

.-Yo he preguntado primero.- respondió risueña.-

Solté un enorme suspiro.

.-No lo sé. Supongo que si ella está contenta y es lo que quiere...yo también estoy feliz.-

.-Es una locura.- sentenció la pelirroja , que jamás se ha caracterizado por andarse por las ramas.- Es una completa estupidez. No hace tanto que lo conoce, podría ser un gilipollas y ella no ha tenido tiempo de descubrirlo...incluso podría ser gay.-

.-Bueno Vick, si ella está contenta, no vayamos nosotras a chafarle la alegría.-

.-¿Y qué opina el padre de la criatura?.- preguntó.-

.-No opina.-

.-¿No ha dicho nada?.- negué con la cabeza.- ¿Ves?, va a ser verdad que es un gilipollas.-

.-Edward dice que está en shock.-

.-Edward es otro gilipollas.- respondió ganándose una mala cara por mi parte.- No te lo tomes a mal Bells, no me digas que es un caballero de brillante armadura, por que los dos pueden ser simpáticos y agradables...pero son un tanto _bobitos_.-

.-Yo no lo veo así.- respondí molesta.- vale que quizás no es el tío más maravilloso del mundo ...bueno para mi lo es , conmigo lo es.-

.-¿Si?.-

.-Si.- respondí segura con dignidad.-

.-Bueno , pues lo mismo que para Rose...si para ti es el ideal, para mi también lo es...ahora si...¿no podrías haberte buscado uno un poquito más atlético o algo? , lo digo por que al menos Emmet, está cachas que te cagas.- bromeó .-

.-Nunca me han gustado los tíos cachas, Edward tiene el cuerpo perfecto.-

.-Perfecto ¿para qué?.- preguntó burlona.-

.-Victoria, si te contase las cosas que hace Edward con ese cuerpo...dejarías de ser lesbiana antes de que terminase la primera frase.-

Mi amiga soltó una carcajada enorme , interrumpiendo momentaneamente la _maternal_ conversación de las otras dos.-

.-Gracias por la parte que me toca, no sé si soportaré tantas palabras bonitas dedicadas hacia mi persona...falta de costumbre-

.-Y hablando del rey de Roma...-

Edward se sentó a mi lado y me besó la frente.

.-¿Como sabias que estábamos aquí?.-

.-¿Dónde más ibais a estar? si no salís de estas cuatro paredes. Hola chicas.- les dijo a mis amigas.-

.-¿Y Emmet?.- le pregunté en voz baja.-

.-Con Alice.- dijo seco.-

.-¿Se lo ha contado?¿como se lo ha tomado?.- Edward se encogió de hombros.-

.-No me he quedado lo suficiente como para averiguarlo.- contestó.-

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

.-¿Ha pasado algo?.-

.-No , nada que merezca la pena comentar.- añadió extendiendo los brazos hacia mi y hundiendo su cara en mi cuello.-¿Que tal lo lleva Rose?.-preguntó haciendo que su aliento golpease mi piel.-

.-Creo que está mejor.-contesté pasando mis manos por su pelo.- Además ha encontrado el apoyo que necesitaba en Leah...hace un rato que no paran de hacer planes.-

Rosalie se levanto y se sentó en la silla que estaba detrás de Edward , dejando a Leah con la palabra en la boca.

.-¿Y tu hermano?.- le preguntó intentando no dejar ver la ansiedad que habia en su voz.-

.-Mi hermano anda por ahí, haciendo el ganso. Pero tranquila , creo que va a pedirte disculpas.- contestó Edward separándose de mi y mirando a nuestra amiga.-

Rose permaneció en silencio , con la mirada gacha.

La charla con Leah había logrado apartarla un ratillo de sus preocupaciones, aunque era evidente que seguían ahí.

Una pequeña lágrima descendió por su mejilla, pero rápidamente la secó con el dorso de la mano.

.-No quiero sus disculpas , ya no me valen nada.-

.-Todo saldrá bien Rosalie , ya lo verás.- Intentó tranquilizarla Edward , secando él con su mano , el resto de lágrimas que descendían por el rostro de la rubia.-

Pasamos la mitad de la tarde intentando tranquilizar a Rose. Hicimos chistes sobre Emmet, Nos burlamos de él gracias a las anécdotas que nos contaba Edward...y todo para sacarle una sonrisa. Finalmente lo conseguimos.

Rosalie volvía a ser la misma ...la misma jefa cabrona que ponía orden en su pub como nadie, dando voces a diestro y siniestro. Jacob rodaba los ojos mientras obedecía a todo lo que ella le gritaba. Cada vez que la veo trabajar , doy gracias al cielo por no tener jefe . Por que si somos sinceros , el director del museo no se puede denominar jefe, en realidad , hago bastante lo que me da la gana asi que...

Una vez Rosalie dejó de berrear como una posesa, supongo que por culpa de un subidón de hormonas , se sentó de nuevo como una persona civilizada y continuamos con la amistosa charla que habíamos mantenido...Por un momento pensé que al fin habiamos logrado olvidarnos todos un poquito del follón en el que se habian metido nuestros amigos , por un momento...pero ese momento duró exactamente 15 minutos...después..._se lió parda_.

.-¡Tú! Malnacido egoísta, cabronazo insensible , mentiroso de mierda , puto desgraciado ¡estarás contento! me tenias totalmente engañada con esa carita de buena persona, ¡pero no! nada mas lejos de la realidad.-

Todos nos quedamos de una pieza al verla gritar de esa manera. Mi mirada iba de ella a Edward , de Edward a ella. Mi novio tenía la boca desencajada en un amago de sonrisa que no llegaba,o quizás era una mueca de espanto sin terminar...como fuese, todos estábamos alucinando.

.-Y yo guardándote la cara mientras estabas fuera...pensando que quizás por fin ,había encontrado al hombre de mi vida...¿por qué has tenido que hacerme esto?.-

Visto que ni yo ni mis amigas estabámos en disposición de intervenir ,ya que ni respirábamos para no perder la concentración y seguir el drama punto por punto , Edward, se vio en la obligación de interceder en nuestro lugar.

.-¿Que cojones pasa Ness?.-

La prima de Edward lloraba sin consuelo, con la vista clavada en algún lugar del local, a nuestras espaldas. Estaba tan exaltada que me daba miedo girar la cabeza para echar un vistacillo , a pesar de que todos los músculos de mi cuello luchaban con fuerza para poder hacerlo.

.-¿Qué pasa?¿Que , qué pasa?.- gritó.- ésto es lo que pasa.-

En un movimiento rápido , metió la mano en el bolso y sacó su Iphone, que gracias a uno de los halógenos , relampagueó , dándole un toque siniestro...casi me hace estremecer...pero la curiosidad era más fuerte y pronto me vi , volcada sobre la mesa , haciéndome un hueco entre las cabezas de mis amigos, para conseguir ver que era lo que tan enfadada tenía a la princesita.

Y lo vi.

Vaya si lo vi.

En la pantalla del_ último modelo en telefonía móvil _, aparecía perfectamente y con todo lujo de detalles (y cuando digo todo, quiero decir _todo_) mi primo Jacob ...bueno, por ser fina diré que _jugueteando,_ con una de sus amiguitas.

Edward no pudo evitar soltar un amago de carcajada. En realidad no estoy segura de si no lo pudo evitar o simplemente no quiso hacerlo , el caso es que se descojonó y eso , empeoró todavía más las cosas.

.-¡No te rías gilipollas!.- gritó su prima que seguía llorando. Le dí un codazo , a ver si asi pillaba la indirecta de que reirse de una chica en ese estado , no es una buena idea.-

.-Nessie.- la voz de Jacob sonó ronca, como de ultratumba.-

No sé si sabía de la existencia de aquellas fotos, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que no estaba nada cómodo con la situación.

No se si es por su edad o porque va en su forma de ser, pero jamás le han gustado las escenitas. Lo sé porque era el primero en criticar a su hermana, cada vez que éramos testigos de alguna de las que Leah suele montar.

.-Nessie, no puedes venir a mi trabajo y montarme semejante follón.- continuó él entre dientes. Se le veía acalorado y su mirada viajaba de Rennesmee a Rosalie.-

De ser él ,yo también estaría preocupada. Todos sabemos el gran aprecio que siente Rosalie por su local. Todos estamos avisados de que si se nos ocurre montar algún pollo de ese estilo , se nos cerraran las puertas de por vida , sin embargo , esta noche creo que Jake puede respirar tranquilo , porque mi amiga se ve tranquila, incluso bastante entretenida . Estoy segura de que de haberlas tenido , ahora mismo estaría pegándose un atracón de palomitas de maíz.

.-¡Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana!.- gritó de nuevo la niña, que había heredado la latiente vena que Emmet tenía en la frente.- Eres un cerdo asqueroso , no te mereces nada.-

.-¿Pero de que cojones hablas tía?¿que coño te pasa? te estas comportando como una loca histérica.-

.-¿Y como quieres que me comporte?¿prefieres que me siente a mirarte embobada mientras tú me pones los cuernos?.-

La expresión de Jacob fue de chiste.

.-¿Que cuernos?.- quiso saber.-

Entonces Rennesmee se acercó a él en dos grandes zancadas y plantó la prueba del delito frente a sus ojos. Todos nos giramos en nuestros asientos para seguir de cerca las reacciones, incluso Leah, que todavía no habia sido capaz de cerrar la boca.

.-¿Tienes algo que decir?.- inquirió la chiquilla.-

.-No.- contestó él.- ¿Que quieres que te diga?.-

.-¿Quien es?.-

.-¡Yo que se! una tía que conocí en mi pueblo. Nos vimos,nos gustamos y...¿por qué coño te estoy dando explicaciones? tú y yo,no tenemos nada.-

.-¿Cómo?.- exclamó dolida...lo cierto es que ahora era yo , la que habría engullido de buena gana unas palomitas, la trama se volvía interesante.-

.-¡Joder Ness! cuando me fui me dejaste bien clarito que no buscabas nada serio , que querías que fuésemos amigos con derechos...joder , eso no implica fidelidad.-

.-¡Te lo dije solo por que no quería agobiarte!¡quería que pensases que soy una chica genial! que no te anda acosando y que cuando volvieses, te darías cuenta de lo mucho que me has echado de menos y que vendrías a por mi.-

El manotazo que se dio Edward a si mismo en la frente , retumbó en todo el local.

.-Esta niña es idiota.- susurró.-

.-Ya creo que eres genial nessie.-Dijo Jake.- Y que eres preciosa y divertida...pero...es que no te entiendo. No puedes decirme una cosa y pretender que yo adivine lo que en realidad quieres decir.-

Por primera vez en la historia, el silencio se apoderó del Hale´s.

Jacob, Rennesmee, nosotros, incluso el resto de clientes del local estábamos en absoluto silencio. Esperando...

Finalmente Nessie miró hacia Edward , que parecía estar sufriendo el bochorno más grande de su vida.

.-Ed, quiero irme a casa.-

Y como si aquellas hubiesen sido unas palabritas mágicas, mi novio se levantó de la silla, meneando la cabeza pero manteniendo silencio.

Inmediatamente mi cuerpo siguió al suyo y caminé junto a ellos hacia la salida.

* * *

**ROSALIE POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde luego , no se puede decir que hoy no haya sido un día completito.

Aunque lo de Jacob , habia sido definitivamente la guinda del pastel.

Después del super espectáculo , lo mandé a casa. Por mucho que me joda regalar horas libres, el pobre estaba fatal , así que mejor le iría descansar un poco y poner su preciosa cabecita en orden , antes de que se rebanase un dedo con el cuchillo de cortar los limones.

Por lo que ahora mismo estoy sola.

Sola, aburrida y reponiendo las neveras.

No sé si es por que estoy embarazada , pero lo de cerrar el local, recoger las mesas , reponer y hacer la caja, es un trabajo durísimo...tendré que subirle el sueldo a Jacob.

Estaba ya guardando el dinero en la caja fuerte, cuando escuché un ruido.

Me cague de miedo.

Y es gracioso , por que nunca antes habia tenido miedo a cerrar sola el local, incluso alguna que otra vez habia tenido que echar a algún que otro borracho que se colaba bajo la reja de la entrada y jamás me habia acobardado...pero ahora ya no era solo yo. Mis manos se abrazaron a mi vientre de manera inconsciente.

Otra vez el ruido.

Miré a mi alrededor. No es que hubiese demasiados objetos punzantes en mi despacho, pero habia un fino y contundente palo de golf . Sin dudarlo lo cogí fuertemente entre mis manos y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Y justo cuando mi mano iba a agarrar el pomo , está se abrió,dándome un susto de muerte. Comencé a golpear al aire con los ojos cerrados, no me importaba donde golpear al intruso , solo me centraba en darle.

.-¡Rose para soy yo!.-

La voz de Emmet me hizo abrir los ojos de una cuarta. Primero de alivio , al pensar que aunque era un idiota, al menos no era un asesino y después de preocupación, por si le habia acertado con alguno de mis golpes en la cara.

¿Que le contaría después a mi bebé?.

.-¡Joder Emmet casi me matas!.- grité con las lagrimas presionándome la garganta.-

.-No , casi me matas tú a mi.-

.-Es que no me esperaba verte aqui.-

.-¿y a quien esperabas?.-

.-A nadie , por eso me has asustado tanto.- dejé el palo a un lado y me giré para seguir metiendo el dinero en la caja.-

No quería mirarle , estaba enfadada con él. Tampoco me apetecia preguntarle que hacia aqui , por que no estaba segura de querer escuchar sus motivos , aunque sus movimientos a mi espalda, indicaban que no tardaría demasiado en enterarme.

.-Rose...- no me moví ni un milímetro.- Rosie...-insistió.-Rose, vamos. Quiero hablar contigo.-

Derrotada al escuchar la suplica en su voz, me giré. Era cierto que teníamos que hablar, aunque no me veía capaz de emitir sonido alguno .

.-Rosie...me he portado como un completo gilipollas.- _mira tú, por una vez en todo el día, estamos de acuerdo.-_

.-Continúa.- le pedí y una leve sonrisilla remarcó sus hoyuelos.-

.-Me pillaste en bragas. No supe reaccionar , no sabía si debía de alegrarme o enfadarme...no sabia que hacer.-

.-¿Y ahora ya lo sabes?.- pregunté con un hilo de voz.-

.-En realidad...en realidad creo que desde el momento en el que me lo dijiste lo supe, simplemente no me di cuenta.-

Sin dejar de mirarme caminó hacia mi y me tomó de las manos.

.-Claro que quiero estar contigo , eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado nunca y aunque...ha sido una sorpresa el enterarme de...-posó una de sus manos en mi vientre y un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a abajo.- ...ésto. Creo que podremos solucionarlo de alguna manera.-

Al escuchar eso , todas mis alertas se pusieron en funcionamiento.

¿A que se refería exactamente con solucionar de alguna manera?

.-Escucha Emmet...yo...yo quiero tener el bebé. No sé que tenías pensado tú , pero yo voy a tenerlo. Con esto no te pido n...- uno de sus dedos presionó suavemente mis labios, evitándome continuar.-

.-shhh...te tengo una sorpresa.-

Y sin decir nada más, salió por la puerta.

Podía escuchar sus pasos acompañados de un sonido de papel. A los pocos segundos atravesó de nuevo la estancia, cargado con un gigantesco paquete entre las manos.

.-¿Que es esto?.- pregunté observando atónita el colorido envoltorio.-

.-Ábrelo y lo sabrás.-

Tratando de esconder una sonrisilla, le arrebaté el monstruoso paquete de las manos y lo dejé sobre la mesa para que me fuese mas fácil desenvolverlo. Lo hice lentamente , arrancando muy despacito cada uno de los trocitos de cinta adhesiva , desdoblando cada esquinita de papel , hasta que por fin vi como un grandísimo hipopótamo de peluche azul con chupete , me guiñaba un ojo.

El enorme animal, activó el grifo de lágrimas de mis ojos y pronto me encontré llorando como una magdalena abrazada al peluche. Sin duda esto demostraba , que lo que queria decir con eso de solucionar las cosas de alguna manera , era lo miso que pensaba yo.-

.-Gracias.- lloré girándome hacia él.- gracias , gracias , gracias.-

_Gracias por no huir._

_Gracias por quererme._

_Gracias por querernos..._

.-No me des las gracias, no es para ti.- bromeó besándome la frente.-

.-¿Ya empiezas a desatenderme?.- me burle de vuelta antes de besarle en los labios.-

.-¿Como voy a desatenderte?.- contestó.- siempre serás mi chica favorita.-

.-¿Y que pasa si es niña?¿seguiré siendo tu favorita?.-

.-Si es niña...tendremos que ver cual de las dos me cuida mejor...- y entonces , del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó otro paquete. No era tan grande como el peluche , pero éste si que era para mi.-Ábrelo.- me dijo un poco ansioso.-

No tardé lo mismo que con el otro, me moría de ganas por saber lo que era.

Arranqué el papel y me encontré con un estuche. Un estuche de terciopelo azul, cuadrado. las manos me temblaban tanto , que Emmet tuvo que ayudarme a abrir la tapa.

Et voilá.

Mis ojos hicieron _chirivitas_. No sé si por el brillo de los brillantes o por las lágrimas que todavía tenia en las pestañas.

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de conseguir respirar.

Tenía ante mi , la gargantilla mas hermosa, brillante y sin duda cara, que había visto en mi vida.

No podía hablar. Me debatía entre llorar o desmayarme .

.-¿Te gusta?.- La cautela con la que Emmet preguntó, me enterneció de una manera exagerada y ahí fue, cuando comencé a llorar como una chiflada.- ¿Rose?...Si no te gusta puedes cambiarlo.- aseguró con una sonrisa , sabiendo ya cual era la respuesta a su pregunta.-

Como pude , entre lágrima y lágrima, negué con la cabeza intentando apoderarme del estuchito de terciopelo , que todavía sujetaba Emmet, pero él no lo soltó.

.-Insisto.- se burlaba.- no tienes que quedártelo si no te gusta , podemos cambiarlo por otra cosa.-

Tiré con más fuerza , provocando la misma reacción en él , que ahora se había adueñado del estuche con toda la fuerza de sus manos...pero angelito , no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

Con las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas por la emoción, y sorbiéndome los mocos como una señorita , le clavé las uñas en el dorso de las manos, para conseguir que el muy capullo dejase de cachondearse de mi , y soltase por fin mi regalo.

.-¡Coño Rose!.- se quejó soltando la gargantilla inmediatamente.-

.-Gracias cariño , me encanta.- le dije pasando los dedos sobre los brillantes.-

Nunca había tenido una joya como esa y estoy segura de que jamás ganaría lo suficiente como para comprármela. Yo sabía que Emmet tenía un buen sueldo y que su familia era de pasta, lo había descubierto la noche de fin de año , pero la verdad es que jamás me paré a pensar hasta donde llegaba la magnitud de su patrimonio . Sin embargo , viendo la joya que tenía entre las manos , se podía deducir , que mi hijo no pasaría necesidades jamás.

.-¿Entonces?...-comenzó quitándome el estuche y dejándolo sobre la mesa de mi despacho.-¿me perdonas?.-

Asentí feliz de la vida y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos uniendo nuestros labios en un beso. Después de tanto tiempo sin besarlo , me estaba sabiendo a gloria.

.-Bueno. Y cuéntame ,ponme al día ¿Como está mi pequeñín?.- quiso saber posandome una mano en el vientre.-

.-Pues por ahora , supongo que bien. Tendré que pedir cita en el ginecólogo , por que todavía no me he hecho ni la primera revisión.-

.-Mañana llamaré el medico de la familia. Todos los Cullen hemos nacido con su ayuda.-

.-¿Todos?.- pregunté.- Debe de ser muy mayor.-

.-No tanto. Es un buen medico y muy buen hombre...quiero que os traten bien, que os cuiden las mejores manos.-

.-Y yo no pienso negarme.- añadí sonriendo.-

.-Vale, entonces mañana comeremos con mis padres , les contaremos la noticia y llamaremos al medico, quizás ya te atienda mañana .-

Dejé de respirar.

En mi nuevo mundo de colores y felicidad, no encajaba la idea de decírselo en persona a los padres de Emmet. Ni siquiera lo había pensado.

Lo cierto es que prefería que me arrancasen las muelas del juicio con un cortauñas y sin anestesia, antes que enfrentarme a la lánguida mirada de la madre de Emmet o lo que sería peor... a la perra de la abuela.

No me haría falta mirarla a los ojos para saber lo que estaría pensando.

_"Esta guarrilla al fin lo pescó". _

No quiero hacerlo.

.-Emmet, yo prefiero no ir a casa de tus padres...por ahora. No al menos hasta que tengamos los resultados. No se de cuanto estoy...y dicen que es mejor no adelantarse antes de cumplir el tercer mes.-

.-Chorradas Rose , son mi familia. ¿No crees que sería cruel , no hacerlos participes de algo tan especial?.- dijo abrazándome.-

.-Claro...tienes razón.- contesté.-

No me importaba como se pusiera, yo no iría a comer mañana a casa de los Cullen. No sé que excusa pondría, pero ya se me ocurriría algo...por el momento, me voy a casa , me pondré el pijama , me tumbaré en el sillón y me dejaré mimar por el papá de mi niño...¡oh dios! Ahora suena mucho mejor que ayer...quizás aproveche y me invente algún antojo , Emmet me debe muchos mimos...y pienso cobrármelos , empezando por esta noche...

* * *

Lo sé , lo sé.

Poco Bella-Edward , pero tranquilas, en el proximo capi tendrán mucho más protagonismo , hasta entonces contadme que os han parecido todos los follones del día de hoy. Esta pandilla es de locos!

No me canso de agradecer a todo el mundo sus comentarios , sus favoritos , sus alertas y sobretodo el que me lean.

Gracias a las niñas que no tienen cuenta , mención especial a **leon cobardica **, por que a pesar de tener poco tiempo , me dejó un bonito review , gracias linda!.

Mi pequeña **Shao** , gracias tambien por que no sé que haría sin ti. A **Yzza** , que se volvió loca buscando el regalo ideal y lo encontró y gracias a **Silves** , por que aunque al final lo cambié todo , me ayudó con mi pequeño bloqueo.

Y bueno , nada más. Solo pediros disculpas por el retraso y desearos que disfruteis.

Os espero en el proximo capi.

Muchos besiños.

L.


	43. Chapter 43

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si es mía.

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Cuando Edward me dejó tirada en la puerta de mi casa, alegando que su pequeña prima necesitaba una charla fraternal , me sentó fatal. Si , lo admito, sigo teniendo celos de la niñata esa.

Pero es que ¿como no tenerlos? .No pienso volver a enumerar su larga lista de detallitos perfectos , por que simplemente recordarlos me pone enferma , pero lo que más me jode en realidad, es que solo una palabrita y un par de lagrimitas, y ya tiene a este idiota comiendo de su mano.

Abrí la puerta mientras los observaba subir las escaleras hacia el segundo. Nessie hipaba en plan lacrimógeno mientras el otro imbécil le pasaba la mano por la espalda...¡En fin!, que no me queda más remedio que irme sola a la cama.

Por un lado casi mejor, por que llevo dos días sin dormir y me quedo frita de pie.

Cuando entré en mi casa, noté un olor muy desagradable. Vale que se me olvidó dejar las ventanas un poquito abiertas y el piso lleva cerrado dos días, pero es que ¡huele a mierda que te cagas!

Encendí la luz de la entrada y miré a mi alrededor...

No había nada sospechoso , aparentemente.

Caminé con cautela hacia el salón, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba buscando , pero queriendo encontrar cuanto antes el foco de ese olor .

En el salón no había nada, fui hacia la cocina , por si se había quedado algo en alguna sartén o la nevera abierta , pero todo estaba en orden.

¡Joder!¿De donde coño viene esta peste?

Abrí la ventana de la cocina, para ventilar, por que ya me estaba mareando y cuando regresé al salón para hacer lo mismo, casi me mato.

Uno de mis pies, se deslizó hacia delante , haciéndome caer de culo. Al principio no entendí porque ahora mismo estaba tirada de espaldas en el suelo frente al sofá. Fue una de esas caídas estúpidas , en las que te quedas descolocada , sin entender como coño te has caído...pero cuando intenté levantarme, me dí cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Bajo la suela , de una de mis botas, había un pequeño y blandito plastón de mierda.

¿Caca?

¿De donde coño había salido ese _pastelito_?.

De un tirón me descalcé la bota y me subí al sofá. Si en el suelo de mi casa había mierda, solo podía ser de una rata y a juzgar por el tamaño , debía ser una rata de al menos, un kilo.

Mis ojos peinaron el salón , al mismo tiempo que cogía el móvil del bolso para llamar a Edward. Pero el muy...tenía el teléfono apagado. Claro, _que nadie le moleste mientras consuela a su primita..._

Pues algo tendré que hacer, porque no me puedo quedar sobre el sofá toda la noche , claro que tampoco pienso bajarme y arriesgarme a que ningún animalejo se me suba por las piernas

¡Ay por dios!¡que me muero del asco! No quiero ni pensarlo.

¿Que hago?

Poco a poco fui girando sobre mi misma encima del sofá , vigilando, pendiente de cualquier movimiento que pudiese advertir en el suelo.

Diez minutos me quedé de esa guisa.

Hasta que vi , unas pequeñas orejitas bajo la mesita de la entrada...mi primera reacción fué soltar un gritito. Mi corazón se desbocó y miles de situaciones ridículas se pasaron por mi cabeza. Desde ponerme a gritar el nombre de Edward a pleno pulmón para hacer que bajase a rescatarme, hasta colgarme de la lámpara , balancearme y llegar a la puerta sobrevolando al bichejo...pero no me hizo falta.

Por que tras esperar unos segundos, las orejitas que vi bajo la mesa , se adelantaron un par de pasitos hasta dejar a la vista la horrorosa cabecita de Jueves, el chihuahua de Edward.

.-Venga no me jodas.- susurré para mi misma.-

Me bajé del sofá al tiempo que la perra se acercaba olisqueando el ambiente...claro cabrona, ¿lo hueles? ¡pues has sido tú!.

Ni me paré a pensar el motivo por el cual el animalito estaba en mi casa, sabía perfectamente que Edward lo había dejado allí, y no es que me pareciese mal, pero al menos podría haberme avisado, o venir a bajarla a la calle, para evitar que se cagase en mi piso.

Jueves seguía atentamente mis movimientos , con esos ojos enormes de besugo que tiene.

.-Vamos a llevarnos bien.- le dije mientras iba hacia mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa antes de limpiar todo el desastre que ella había causado.- Mejor nos irá si somos amigas , asi que ahora, vamos a limpiar toda la caca del suelo y después nos vamos a dormir. Mañana , cuando tu dueño se digne a venir a verme, te largas ¿vale?, pues eso.-

Empecé a sacarme los pantalones y a ponerme los del pijama y cuando me agaché para sacar unos calcetines del cajón, me encontré con otro regalito.

.-¡No Jueves!.- lloriqueé.- Jolines, ¿no te pudiste aguantar ni un poquito?.-

Al final tardé hora y media en limpiar todo el suelo de la casa. No fui capaz de quitar del todo el olor , pero al menos el suelo brillaba hasta el punto de poder verte reflejada en él.

Sin sentirme demasiado satisfecha, pero muy , muy cansada , decidí dejar el maratón de limpieza para el día siguiente, cuando hubiese recuperado mis horitas de sueño.

Cerré las ventanas, coloqué un poco los cojines del sofá y me fui para la cama, apagando todas las luces de la casa a mi paso.

¡Por fin!

Mi mullidito colchón me recibió con los brazos abiertos, abrazándome con ternura , mientras me dejaba ir , rumbo a un sueño relajante y reparador...pero ya debería estar acostumbrada a Edward y a sus perrerías (nunca mejor dicho) y no tardé en notar como el colchón se hundía levemente a mi espalda.

.-No, Jueves. Baja. No puedes dormir en la cama, eres un perro.- Le reñí mientras la cogía y la ponía en el suelo , sobre un par de camisas viejas que solía utilizar para pintar.-

Volví a tumbarme , recuperando la sensación de paz y tranquilidad , cuando la perra volvió a acurrucarse a mi espalda.

Con un bufido de exasperación , volví a levantarme para posarla sobre el suelo...y repetí el movimiento al menos unas tres veces más. Pero me cansé , por lo que decidí pasar por alto el hecho de que un chihuahua cagón y grimoso , pegase su lomito a mi espalda e intenté relajarme hasta alcanzar el sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puta perra debía de estar lamiéndome la oreja...

Intenté espantarla de un manotazo , pero volvía a la carga. Decidí ignorarla hasta que se cansase o hasta que yo perdiese los nervios y la encerrase en el cuarto de baño.

Tras unos segundos de tranquilidad después del quinto o sexto manotazo, volví a sentir de nuevo el movimiento a mi espalda , pero era distinto...¡joder! totalmente distinto , porque, o la perra había desarrollado unas manos larguísimas o había alguien a mi lado acariciándome las piernas. Me giré rápidamente, recuperando la consciencia de golpe.

Edward estaba tumbado , con una mano bajo la almohada y una sonrisilla decorando su adormilada carita.

.-¿Que haces aquí?.-

.-No podía dormir.- admitió con un bostezo.-

.-Algún día intentaré averiguar como es que puedes entrar en mi casa sin llamar a la puerta.-

.-Algún día...- susurró junto a mis labios antes de rozar con su lengua uno de ellos.-

.-Ni de coña Edward , no empieces que estoy súper cansada y tengo sueño. Si no puedes dormir vete a tu casa y lee un libro , pero a mi no me molestes.- le dije girándome de nuevo.-

Evidentemente no me hizo ni caso y sus manos siguieron inspeccionando la zona , bajo mi camiseta.

.-Edward...- le advertí.-

.-Venga Bella...vamos a jugar un poquito...-

.-Pero estoy cansada.- lloriqueé.-

.-Te prometo que yo haré todo el trabajo , tú no tendrás que mover ni un dedo.-

.-No...- mi voluntad iba flaqueando poco a poco , como siempre.-

Era sorprendente...incluso patético.

Recuerdo como debía de hacer uso de mi imaginación , evocando al actor de moda o a sus aceitosas abdominales para conseguir ponerme a _tono_ con la mayoría de mis relaciones anteriores, mientras que Edward , conseguía llevarme al estado de ebullición , con tan solo mirarme...como dije antes , patético.

Cuando ya no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para fingir que estaba ignorando sus habilidosas caricias, me dejé llevar.

Cierto que estaba muy cansada , pero cierto también que poco me importaba eso ahora mismo.

Giré mi cuerpo hasta ponerme frente a él. Ambos tumbados de lado , uniendo nuestros labios , mientras las manos de Edward recorrían mi cintura ascendiendo hasta mi espalda , y volviendo a descender hasta rozar con el pulgar el hueso de mi cadera.

Yo por mi parte , tambien inicié un paseíllo de caricias que terminaron bajo la tela de sus boxers.

¡Como me gusta encontrarme siempre con su _aparatito_ en pie de guerra!

No hay nada que me suba tanto el ego , como el hecho de que Edward siga estando tan tremendamente dispuesto cada vez que le acaricio .

Mi novio emitió un gruñido delicioso , cuando por fin comencé a acariciarle con un ritmo fijo. Impaciente como siempre, comenzó a tironear de los boxers hacia abajo , para dejarme más libertad de movimientos. La sensación de tenerlo desnudo para mi sola, mientras yo conservaba mi pijamita puesto...me ponía a mil , por que me sentía poderosa ante él.

Lo hice girar hasta tumbarse sobre su espalda y me coloqué sobre él, besando cada centímetro de piel con el que me cruzaba. Su cuello , sus hombros, su pecho...soltó un siseo de placer cuando presioné ligeramente con mis dientes uno de sus pezones. Su sabor era tremendamente dulce y sus _quejiditos_ de lo más mono.

Colocó ,sin que yo se lo pidiera , sus manos sobre su cabeza. Me pareció sexy. Un tío bueno enterito para mi_...mmmm ñam..._

Sin dudar ni un segundo , seguí descendiendo por su estómago , dejando un reguero de besitos húmedos a mi paso, hasta que llegué al senderito de vello que nacía bajo su ombligo y que llevaba directo al suculento _manjar_ que me esperaba en medio de sus piernas.

Echándole antes una miradita , que esperé fuese de perversión y descaro, introduje su miembro en mi boca , de una sola vez.

Edward arqueó la espalda soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones al mismo tiempo. Mi interior bailaba una sincronizada coreografía al sentirme la responsable de semejante placer.

Comencé a ascender y descender mi cabeza a un ritmo , suficientemente rápido como para que se retorciera del gusto , pero lo suficientemente lento como para no hacerle terminar tan manos terminaron enredándose en mi pelo , dando pequeños tironcitos para guiar mi boca más hacia caderas se compenetraron con mis movimientos , para hacer sus embestidas un poquito más profundas. Debía separarme y detener esto , antes de que Edward terminase y me dejase a dos velas...otra vez.

De manera super sensual y discreta, o eso pensé yo, me alejé de él , sin dejar de acariciarle. Seguía con la cabeza hacia atrás, presionando la almohada. Esa visión fue lo más caliente que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Trepé sobre su cuerpo hasta sentarme a ahorcajadas sobre él. Sus manos fueron a mis pechos de manera inmediata y apretó mis pezones, fue mi turno de echar hacia atrás la cabeza y gemir.

Edward se incorporó hasta sentarse y me agarró de la cintura, elevándome hasta colocar su miembro justo en mi entrada. El simple roce ya me hizo poner los ojos en blanco , y como no podía soportarlo más, me dejé caer sobre él.

Al principio nos quedamos muy quietos los dos, unidos de todas las maneras. Sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, los mios rodeando su espalda , y nuestros labios danzando al compás de nuestros corazones.

Fuí la primera en romper la calma. No podía esperar más, asi que comencé a ascender de manera lenta, dejándome el tiempo necesario para disfrutar de las sensaciones que su cuerpo,provocaba en el interior del mío.

.-Joder Bella...¡Dios!.- gritó enterrando sus dientes en mi hombro.-

Yo continué con mis movimientos,toda loca cabalgando sobre él . Creo que jamás me había gustado tanto el sexo como ahora. Es que el simple hecho de tenerlo dentro de mi , era un regalo.

Edward apretó sus manos fuertemente en mi cintura , obligándome a detenerme.

.-Joder Bells, para , para,para...- hice lo que me pidió, y cuando me di cuenta , me tenía tumbada sobre el colchón, sepultada por su glorioso cuerpo.-

Comenzó a besar mi cuello , todavía dentro de mi , pero sin gemidos ,pronto quedaban acallados por el sonido de nuestros besos , de nuestros mordiscos, por el sonido de nuestras lenguas en la piel...pasión en estado puro.

Sus embestidas comenzaron su ritmo frenético , ése al que empezaba a acostumbrarme y me hacía arrugar los dedos de los pies. El choque de nuestros cuerpos, producía un sonido sordo de lo más sugerente. Mordí mi labio para acallar el enorme grito , que en breve estaría saliendo por mi boca, gracias al orgasmo que me apretujaba el vientre.

No me hizo falta mucho más, para por fin alcanzar el cielo,mientras Edward seguía a lo suyo,acometiendo contra mi , dejando que su aliento rebotase sobre mi frente.

Cuando los últimos coletazos de mi orgasmo , terminaron conmigo, dejándome absolutamente relajada y extasiada (creo que de por vida) comenzó el de Edward.¿Alguna vez he comentado lo increíblemente sensuales que son los gemidos de placer de Edward?...mmmm...es que son música para mis oídos.A veces pienso que podría correrme tan solo escuhándole jadear.

.-Dios Bella. Me he muerto.- susurró en el hueco de mi cuello mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.-

.-No seas exagerado.-contesté riendo.- si casi todo el trabajo lo he hecho yo , y eso que dijiste que no tendía que mover ni un dedo.-

.-desagradecida...-bromeó.Le di un golpe en el hombro y lo empujé hasta sacarlo de encima de mi.-

Edward rodó sobre su costado enredándose en mis sábanas, hasta dejarme completamente destapada.

.-¡Oye!.- le reprendí.- ¡déjame taparme!.-

.-¿Por que? si tanto has tenido que trabajar estarás muerta de calor.- me chinchó.- Sin embargo yo tengo frío.-

Con cara de sabihonda me levanté y caminé hasta el armario, eso si, contoneando mis caderas todo lo que me fue posible, simplemente por que sabia que él me estaba mirando el culo. Cogí una manta del estante superior y me giré de nuevo , para tumbarme a su lado cubierta , esta vez, por mi mantita de flores. Él , me echó la lengua mientras yo lo miraba con suficiencia.

.-Pues mira tú...-susurró.- por cierto Bella...¿que coño es ese olor?.-preguntó arrugando la nariz.-

¿Que coño era ese olor?. No si es que...aún encima ...

.-Oh.¿Te refieres a ese delicado aroma a mierda que domina el ambiente de mi apartamento?.- respondí mordaz. Él asintió con la cabeza y media sonrisa. Creo que ya sabía de donde venía el olor.- Te cuento. Resulta que tu perrita, se dedicó a cagarse por todo el piso , sobre las alfombras y sobre el suelo. Y todo por que tú, la dejaste aqui encerrada durante...no sé, ¿dos días? sinceramente, creo que la perra, aún con todo, estaría mejor con Rose.-

.-No digas chorradas. La perra me adora...por cierto. ¿donde está?.-

.-Pues no tengo ni idea.- respondí incorporándome y mirando hacia los lados.- la última vez que la vi, estaba tumbada en la cama , a mi lado.-

.-¡Jueves!.- gritó .- Ven aqui bonita.-

Pronto se pudieron escuchar las uñitas de la perra contra el suelo, al caminar de camino a la habitación , de camino a los brazos de su queridísimo dueño.

El rabito de Jueves se meneaba frenéticamente , cuando subió a la cama de un salto para posicionarse sobre Edward y besarle toda la cara.

Era una escena tierna, que aunque me daba un poco de asco, por que las babas de perro no son mis favoritas , me hacía gracia.

Edward no parecía uno de esos tíos que se ponen a ronronear palabrejas cursis con animalitos del tamaño de un guisante...pero al parecer lo era.

Después de soportar un sin fin de mi mimos hacia el bicho y otros tantos gruñidos, por fin pude dormir, eso si, por supuesto, con el chihuahua entre nosotros, tocando los huevos.

.

.

.

Me desperté con la sensación de que alguien me estaba mirando. Supuse que sería Edward , que se pasaba la vida intentando joderme el sueño. Abrí un ojo y miré hacia donde supuse que estaría , esperando encontrarme con su mirada adormilada y esa media sonrisa tan sexy, pero me equivoqué. Cuando logré centrar la vista , me encontré con la nuca de Edward , con su pelito revuelto , bajé un poco la mirada y vi a Jueves acurrucada contra su espalda.

Volví a cerrar el ojo , pensando que solo se trataba de una impresión mía, dispuesta a volver a dormirme...pero la sensación seguía ahí.Así que me incorporé frotándome los ojos ,y eché un vistazo por la habitación.

Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho , cuando vi a Rennesmee , sentada en un butacón , frente a la cama.

Gracias al grito que pegué, Edward casi pega un bote hasta el techo , llevándose a la perra con él. Yo me cubría como pude el pecho con el edredón ya que todavía estaba desnuda. Ya sé que Nessie es una chica y que no vería nada que no tuviese ella misma, pero una tiene su amor propio y esta niña, los pechos que yo quería para mi.

.-Joder , ¿Como coño podeis entrar todos en mi casa cuando os da la gana?.- grité intentando controlar los desaforados latidos de mi corazón.-

Rennesmeé se encogió de hombros mientras mordía tranquilamente una galleta...una de mis galletas.

.-Edward tiene al menos tres copias de las llaves en casa.- respondió tan tranquila.-

Miré hacia mi novio que intentaba ponerse los calzoncillos sin que su prima le viese nada.

.-Oye, yo no tengo copias, son de mi abuela y es cierto que estan en mi casa, pero no las uso...-enarque una ceja, por que el hecho de que ahora mismo estuviese en mi casa, era la prueba irrefutable de que estaba mintiendo.-...vale, no las uso todo el tiempo.-

.-En fin...-pasé del tema, por que recién levantada, no me encuentro en mis plenas facultades como para ponerme a discutir un tema tan serio como el uso furtivo de las llaves de mi casa. Volví a centrar mi atención en Rennesmeé, que no se habia movido ni un milímetro.- ¿Que haces aqui Ness?.- pregunté.-

.-Ha llamado Emmet al movil de Edward. Al principio lo dejé sonar, esperando a que este contestase, pero a la quinta llamada, me di cuenta de que algo pasaba por que no se puede seguir dormido despues de escuchar seis veces la mierda de tono que tiene en el movil a todo volumen, asi que me levanté y vi que no estaba, solo tuve que sumar A mas B y descubrí que me había abandonado para pasar una noche de pasión contigo.-

.-Que lista eres.- respondió Edward mordaz , levantándose ya en calzoncillos y saliendo del cuarto seguido de Jueves.-¿Que quería Emmet?.- le escuchamos gritar desde el baño, supongo.-

.-Quería que lo acompañases a casa de tus padres. Al parecer tiene que hacer algo super importante y quiere que tú estés allí.-

Una risilla, que cualquiera habría calificado como cruel, entro por la habitación.

.-Menudo acojonado...-susurró Edward para si, pero tanto su prima como yo lo escuchamos claramente.-

.-¿Por que acojonado?.- preguntó la princesita cuando Edward regresó a la cama conmigo.-

La situación se me hacía un pelín irreal. Vale que hay confianza y todo eso, pero..¿No debería salir de la habitación y dejar que me vistiese o algo , en vez de estar hablando tranquilamente mientras su primo dirigía su mano a mi entrepierna bajo las mantas?.

Intenté alejar los dedos de Edward de un manotazo, pero con su mano libre, esa que no me tocaba, me agarró las muñecas fuertemente, inmovilizándome y dejándome a su merced...a ver...podía soltarme, pero no sin que su prima notase lo que ocurria bajo mi mantita de flores, asi que me resigné e intenté controlar mis sonrojos al sucumbir a las caricias , demasiado intimas ,de mi novio.

.-Edward?.-repitió La niña un tanto impaciente.- ¿por que dices que Emmet es un acojonado?.-

.-Son cosas de mayores Ness.- contestó él , al tiempo que introducía un dedo en mi interior.-

Apreté la mandíbula para no soltar el gemido , gruñido o grito que estaba por salir de mis labios. Quería que parase y que siguiera...joder,¡que calor!

Rennesmeé entrecerró los ojos.

.-Cada vez que alguien me dice eso , es que sabe un cotilleo buenísimo.- se quejó.- ¡Y yo siempre soy la última en enterarme!¿cuando seré lo suficientemente mayor como para conocer todos los detalles escabrosos de vuestras vidas?.-

.-Siempre serás mi bebé Ness.-

.-¿Eso significa que siempre seré la última en enterarme?.-

.-Ajá...- respondió él, ahora ya más atento a lo que me hacía, que a la conversación.-

.-¿Entonces que le digo?¿vas a ir?.-

.-Ya lo llamaré yo después.-

Si dios mio...después, después...cuando termine con lo que empezó.

¿Es que esta niña no tiene pensado irse nunca?.

.-Vale.- contestó la princesita.- entonces mi deber como mensajera ha terminado...y visto que no me estais haciendo ni caso y me siento enormemente deprimida y engañada por tu primo.- dijo señalándome.- será mejor que me hagáis un sitio en el medio de los dos y me deis mimos...ya que soy taaan pequeñita...-

¡Terror!.

No solo por que yo estuviese en pelota picada. Es que lo más probable sería que la pobre se quedase pegada a las sabanas, después de todo lo que había pasado...y de lo que estaba pasando...y ademas , no sé yo...pero la erección de Edward tambien era un punto a tener en cuenta...

Mi novio apartó la mano de mi entrepierna e inmediatamente comenzó a argumentar el por que, no era una buena idea que se metiese en medio de los dos. Omitiendo , por supuesto su pequeño problemita...

Al final , los pucheros de Rennesmée , volvieron a ejercer la presión adecuada y cuando me di cuenta, me vestía de mala gana para acompañarla al salón y escuchar lo muy mala persona que era mi pobre Jacob.

Yo todavía continuaba calmando a Renessmee , cuando Edward llamó a Emmet. No me dijo lo que habia ocurrido , supongo que porque su prima estaba delante. Simplemente me pidió que me vistiera, que iríamos a comer a casa de sus padres, cuando le pregunté por que tenia que ir yo , ya que no me apetecia demasiado , me contestó con una pícara sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.-Créeme Bells, no quieres perderte algo asi.-

Y cerró la puerta de mi casa.

Ahora volvía a encontrarme con el eterno dilema de mi vida.¿Que me pongo?.

Ya no tengo la excusa de un gran evento para ponerme divina de la tendria que discurrir, la manera de estar estupenda, sin contar con la ayuda de _Valentino_.

Necesitaba algo que demostrase que soy sofisticada, pero no cursi. Que me he arreglado , pero que no me he pasado horas pensando que ponerme. En una palabra, necesitaba algo natural.

Así que me encendí un pilltillo y me senté en la cama, frente a las puertas abiertas del armario. Edward se habia dejado a Jueves de nuevo en mi casa , y me mordisqueaba los dedos de los pies con mala leche. Casi ni me enteraba, por que estaba absorta escrutando todas y cada una de las prendas que allí tenia.

¿Un vestido?. Miré hacia el exterior por la ventana y vi lo mucho que llovía, asi que no me pareció el atuendo más apropiado.

¿Traje chaqueta?. No creo...

Decidido. Me pondré unos tejanos, una camiseta blanca y una americana azul marino. Puedo combinarlo con unos preciosos zapatos grises que Victoria se dejó un día de borrachera en casa y que todavía no le he devuelto.

Me metí en la ducha y comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

Esta sería la primera vez que iría a casa de los padres de Edward , en calidad de novia oficial. Eso , en caso de que me presente como tal, quizás prefiera no hacerlo y simplemente llevarme como su amiga. No le culparía, teniendo en cuenta el agradable _carácter_ de su papá...aunque mentiría si no dijese que me llevaría un chasco enorme.

Ahora que ya he superado mis problemas con el vocablo _"novio"_ , espero que no sea él, quien se echa atrás ahora.

Al salir de la ducha comencé a vestirme. Estaba dudando sobre el peinado , no habia decidido si alisarme la melena o hacerme unas onditas con el rizador, cuando escuché el sonido de la cerradura de mi casa. Ya me habia enterado de que Edward e incluso su prima tenian copias de las llaves, asi que ni me inmuté cuando lo vi aparecer por la puerta del cuarto de baño.

.-¿Aún estás asi?.- preguntó apoyándose en el marco.-

Dios, estaba guapísimo. Se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca..._dios, cuando lo pille lo desmonto._

.-Acabo en un ratito , solo me falta peinarme.-

.-Pues hazte una coleta y ya. Venga Bells, nos están esperando y no quiero perderme ni un solo segundo del espectáculo.- rodé los ojos.-

.-¿Que espectáculo?.-

.-Emmet, les va a decir que Rose y él estan embarazados. Por eso nos ha pedido que lo acompañemos. Será divertidísimo.-

.-Eres malo Edward. Es tu hermano. Deberías sentir un poco de empatía hacia él.-

.-Si ya lo sé, pero no lo hago. Así que venga, termina de peinarte y vámonos.-

No comenté nada más.

Me dediqué a hacerme una coleta de esas que quedan medio deshechas , pero que al mismo tiempo te dan ese rollito casual tan atractivo.

Objetivo conseguido.

Estábamos en camino. Los dos monísimos, perfumaditos y de la mano...algo me dice, que esta tarde, será bastante interesante.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de dejar a Nessie en su casa, Bella y yo continuamos nuestro camino hacia la de mis padres. Podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba. Tenía las manos sobre su regazo y no dejaba de juguetear con sus dedos. Reprimí un primer impulso de tranquilizarla y decirle que no tenia de que preocuparse, que despues de que Emmet les contase lo del embarazo a mis padres, ella dejaría de ser el foco principal de las miradas, pero no le dije nada.

Me hacía hasta ilusión que se pusiese nerviosa, era como cuando íbamos al instituto y tu novia, de quince años te decía esa horrorosa frase que deberíamos de revocar para siempre jamás_..."quiero que conozcas a mis padres"_

¡Dios! recuerdo que era lo peor que una chica te podía decir. Éso , y que te olía mal el aliento.

Aparqué el volvo tras el mercedes de mi padre. Emmet todavía no habia llegado , ya que su coche no estaba por ahí.Me giré hacia Bella, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

.-¿Preparada?.- le pregunté tendiéndole mi mano.-

Asintió con la cabeza y besé sus dedos. A ella le gustaban esa clase de cariñitos y a mi no me costaba nada darle el capricho.

Me bajé del coche y lo rodeé para abrir su puerta.

Personalmente creo que los tacones que tenía puestos eran demasiado altos como para pasar la tarde sobre el carísimo suelo de mi madre,que era de madera natural , pero supongo que a ella le transmitían seguridad...y además el efecto que le hacían a sus piernas era increíble, así que tampoco objeté nada.

Caminábamos de la mano hacia la puerta de la entrada , cuando de pronto nos vimos asaltados y sí, digo asaltados por mi hermano Emmet, que se había puesto un traje de vestir, con la corbata incluida.

.-¿Habeis entrado ya?.- preguntó intentando fingir tranquilidad , cuando era de lo más evidente que no estaba tranquilo.-

.-Acabamos de salir del coche. ¿No viene Rose?.- preguntó Bella, que seguía sin soltar mi mano.-

.-No, la muy cabrona de tu amiga ha decidido empezar hoy a sentirse fatal .- respondió con un tonito hostil.-

.-No seas así Emmet.- reprendió Bella.- seguramente se siente mal, no creo que se haya quedado en casa a posta.- Mi hermano enarcó una ceja.-

Yo estaba de acuerdo con él.

.-Bella, yo no soy idiota. Me ha puesto mil y una excusas para no venir a comer hoy. Que si le dolía la cabeza, que si no deja de vomitar , que si le han hinchado los tobillos por la retención de líquidos y que no puede caminar bien...sin embargo cuando Leah la llamó para ir de compras aceptó diciendo que un paseo le sentaría de maravilla al bebé.-

Tanto Bella como yo escuchábamos divertidos porque bien podíamos imaginar a la rubia haciendo algo así.

.-No se lo tomes a mal.- le pedí.- incluso Bella está cagada de miedo por venir aqui hoy , eso que no va a sumar ningún heredero a la familia...- la chinché.-

.-No estoy cagada de miedo...-rezongó.-

.-Vale, no lo estás.-

El sonido de las visagras de la puerta sonó a nuestras espaldas. Alguien se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia...comenzaba la diversión.

...

.-¿Quieres beber algo antes de comer Bella?.-

.-No gracias señora Cullen, estoy bien.-

.-Por dios llámame Eli , lo de señora Cullen me hace sentir vieja.-

.-Tú nunca serás vieja mamá. Sigues igual de guapa que a los 20 años.- el peloteo de mi hermano alcanzaba cotas impresionantes.-

Vale que mi madre era una mujer guapa , que se conservaba estupendamente, pero de ahí a estar igual que con 30 años menos...

De todos modos Emmet tuvo suerte de que mamá fuese la primera persona con la que nos encontramos en casa. Mi padre había salido a hacer ejercicio y estaba por llegar y la abuela no tardaría más de 15 minutos en aparecer. Mamá siempre era la mejor opción para romper el hielo.

.-Que alegría me he llevado al veros . No todos los días te encuentras con tus dos guapísimos y ocupadísimos hijos en la puerta de tu casa , sin haberlos obligado antes a venir.- mamá le guiñó un ojo a Bella y ella sonrió cómplice.-

Es muy de mujeres eso de tener gestitos secretos y miraditas de complicidad...a mi me pone nervioso.

.-Y dime Bella, ¿cuál de estos dos te ha arrastrado hasta aqui hoy?.- evidentemente lo que mamá andaba buscando era una confirmación.

Quería saber si había venido con Emmet, lo que significaría que viene en calidad de amiga o si por el contrario era mi acompañante...lo que , seguramente, le haría más ilusión.

Decidí ser un pelín cabrón y disfrutar de la expectante mirada de ambas mujeres. Una esperando respuesta y la otra algo de ayuda...

.-Pues..he venido con Edward y nos hemos encontrado con Emmet en el jardín.- respondió resuelta.-

.-Oh cariño...- lloriqueó mamá en mi dirección.- ¿sabes que es la primera vez que Edward trae una chica a casa?.-

Rodé los ojos por que eso no era exactamente cierto. Había llevado a muchas chicas a casa, incluso las había metido en mi habitación...solo que mi madre no estaba asintió sonriente sin saber que decir, y yo deseé que esta conversación terminase en este mismo momento y que mi hermano comenzase con el tema que nos había reunido aqui en el día de hoy.

.-Pues me alegro de que esteis juntos y de que por fin mi hijo se decidiese a dar el paso. Cuando cenamos todos en fin de año , ya me di cuenta de lo muy pendientes que estabais el uno del otro, supe que no tardaría demasiado en ir a por ti.-

Ninguno de nosotros le dijimos a mi madre que en aquella cena , Bella y yo ya estabamos juntos. Si ella quería pensar que habia sido tremendamente intuitiva y que habia descubierto un interés en mi hacia ella , que nadie mas habia advertido , a mi me parecía bien.

.-¿Y tu preciosa novia Emmet?¿donde la has dejado?.- preguntó mientras nos traía unas coca-colas.-

A mamá nunca le ha gustado vernos beber alcohol, asi que , si podemos evitarlo , nunca lo hacemos cuando comemos en su casa.

.-Es que se sentía un poco indispuesta.- comentó Emmet .-

.-Oh, ¿una gripe?. Dicen que hay un virus suelto por ahí. Pues ha hecho bien en no salir de casa.-

.-No no es una gripe. Es que ella ...ella está...está embarazada , asi que tiene que cuidarse mucho.-

Lo dijo tan así..tan normal, que casi podría haber pasado inadvertido para cualquiera. Pero no para su _mami_.

.-¿Embarazada dices?.-

Los tres asentimos a la vez, ya que la mirada de mi madre nos recorría a todos.

.-¿De quien?.-

.-¿De quien va a ser ,má? De mi, evidentemente.-

.-Oh Emmet...-

Podríamos haber hecho un trío de percusión si alineábamos los latidos de nuestros corazones. Mis nervios que hasta ese momento habian brillado por su ausencia, regresaban ahora con mas fuerza que nunca y Bella respiraba a gran velocidad. Emmet parecía tranquilo...pero solo lo parecía.-

Mamá era la prueba de fuego, si conseguía su apoyo, papá sería pan comido. Nana ya era otro cantar, pero era diferente, por que no era su madre.

.-¿No me vas a decir nada?.- preguntó mi hermano.-

.-Es que no sé que decir...¡dios!.- soltó una risilla nerviosa.- No sé...¿estás contento?...¡Jesús!..¿para cuando lo esperais?...- mi madre hablaba con golpes de voz. Se había quedado demasiado flipada como para mantener una conversación coherente. La risas se convertían en lloriqueos, los lloriqueos en risas...supongo que estaba intentando dilucidar si debía alegrarse o no. Decidí , que ahí si, podría intervenir.-

.-¿Te lo puedes creer?.- reí.- ¡el muy cabrón te va a hacer abuela! si lo de señora te hacia sentir vieja, no quiero ni pensar como te sentirás ahora.-

Mi madre sonrió mirando a mi hermano, siempre habia sido su ojito derecho y las cosas asi , nunca cambian.

.-Cariño, me alegro tanto por vosotros.- lloró finalmente abrazándose a mi hermano , que suspiraba aliviado.-

Me hizo gracia ver a Bella soltando un par de lagrimitas.

.-¿Te estás poniendo tontorrona?.- me burlé y ella asintió.- yo puedo hacerte un bebé también si quieres.-

.-Eres muy amable Edward , pero no gracias.- susurró sin perder la sonrisa.-

.-Tú verás...pero si cambias de opinión, esta casa tiene muuuchas habitaciones vacías, quizás luego te apetezca que te haga una visita guiada...- ronroneé junto a su oído.-

.-quizás...ya veremos como te portas.-

Mamá sacó el champán francés, que probablemente guardaba para la boda de Alice o algo así, pero ya que mi hermano se habia adelantado , mi hermana se habia quedado sin champán.

.-Oh dios mio ! tu padre va a ser tan feliz!.-

.-¿En serio?.- preguntamos los dos, no muy seguros de que el que mi hermano tuviese un hijo fuera del matrimonio ,le hiciese gracia.-

.-Claro, será su primer nieto ¿como no va a ser felíz? y quizás , en unos meses , tambien vosotros dos nos deis una alegría.- nos dijo a Bella y a mi.-

.-Mamá, no te montes películas. Que tu hijo aqui presente tenga una puntería de infarto , no significa que yo también la tenga.-

.-No seas así Edward, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme. Tengo 51 años y todavía ninguno de mis hijos me había hecho abuela.-

.-No tengo ni 30 años.-

.-Tu padre tenía un hijo de 5 años a tu edad , y otro de uno.-

.-Eran otros tiempos.- me disculpé.- ¿realmente tú me ves con un bebé?.-

.-Claro , y a ella también.- Tuvimos que darle a Bella los típicos golpecitos en la espalda que sirven para ayudar a la gente a respirar tras haberse atragantado. Pobre Bella, seguro que ya se veía a si misma saliendo _preñada_ de casa.-

.-Bueno , creo que es evidente que Edward tendrá que buscarse otra mamá , por que Bella no esta por la labor.- dijo Emmet a carcajada limpia.-

.-La estais asustando.- me reí .- Además , no podemos tener un bebé , le quitaría protagonismo al tuyo.- me burlé de mi hermano.-

.-Hay tantas cosas que hacer...tenemos que contárselo a tus tíos , hay que preparar el bautizo...tendreis que compraros una casa más grande, después la boda...- fue el turno de Emmet para quedarse sin respiración.-

.-¿Que boda?.-

.-La tuya.-

.-No voy a casarme.-

.-claro que vas a casarte Emmet Cullen. Ninguno de mis nietos nacerá fuera del matrimonio.-

Me dio un ataque de risa , y pronto fui acompañado por Bella, que me miraba incrédula.

.-No sabía que tus padres eran tan...-

_.-¿Carcas?.-_

.-Iba a decir conservadores, pero supongo que _carcas,_ tambien vale.-

.-Pues no has visto nada, en cuanto mi abuela se entere , lo primero que hará será llamar al reverendo que ofició la boda entre mis padres, si es que sigue vivo , para que vaya montando la ceremonia.-

.-Rosalie va a flipar.- se carcajeó mi novia , llenando el ambiente de pequeños destellitos de felicidad.-

.-¿A qué viene tanta fiesta?.- El silencio reinó la habitación de golpe. Papá acaba de entrar en escena...la suerte ya está echada.-

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cada vez que veo a este hombre, es como si se apareciese ante mi el _coco_.

No es que sea muy alto , ni fuerte...ni tampoco es feo...pero acojona.

Tiene un aura tan oscura como magnética. Sus ojos son fríos la mayoría de las veces, no invitan a acercarte a él, eso cambia claro, cuando mira a alguno de sus hijos, por mucho que Edward se empeñe en decir lo mucho que lo detesta.

.-Buenas tardes Isabella, me alegro de verte de nuevo.- _si, estoy segura de eso.-_

.-Igualmente señor Cullen , ¿como le va?.-

.-Muy bien , gracias.-

Su trato conmigo era correcto. Correcto y simple. Nunca seríamos grandes amigos, pero me basta con saber que puedo ser al menos una de esas molestas piedrecitas en su riñón.

.-¿De que os reíais?.- preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a su esposa para besarla, pasando delante de mi.-

Olía a colonia de las caras. A esa de las que no te echas más que un par de gotitas por miedo a gastarla. Seguramente él podría echarse el bote entero de una sola tacada.-

.-Carlisle.- comenzó Elisabeth muy animada.- Nuestro hijo va a ser papá ¿No es genial?.-

Debimos de haber imaginado que algo como eso pasaría. Pero no lo hicimos. Debimos suponer , que mi presencia allí , complicaría las cosas. Pero tampoco lo hicimos. ¿Y que conseguimos?

Que al pobre Carlisle casi le diése un sincope.

Estaba blanco como un folio , sus ojos habían perdido todo rastro de consciencia y por un segundo pensé que su corazón habia dejado de latir...pero no , todavía le quedaba aliento para una última pregunta.

.-¿Que..que hijo?.- miraba directamente a Edward , quien rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido de exasperación.-

.-Tu otro hijo papá. No sufras, yo ya he llenado el cupo de disgustos, ahora le dejaré el turno a Emmet y a Alice.-

Edward lo dijo en tono de broma, pero yo supe que en el fondo , muy en el fondo , se habia sentido dolido por el enorme suspiro de alivio que salió de entre los labios de su padre.

.-¿En serio vas a tener un niño?.- preguntó.- ¿No es demasiado pronto? apenas os conocéis ¿Estas seguro? Rosalie parece una buena chica pero...¿por que es de Rosalie no?.- Carlisle no dejaba de hablar y lo único que salían de su boca eran chorradas, pero almenos no esta gritando , ni llorando.

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras mi hermano se quedaba en el salón , haciendo las delicias de mis padres y mi abuela no llegaba , decidí que la casa era lo suficientemente grande como para poner tierra de por medio entre mi padre y mi persona, por que ya empezaba con sus comentarios del estilo _"fijate en tu hermano Edward, ya tiene una familia" o "no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti , hijo_" y me habia despertado de muy buen humor como para que me lo jodiesen , asi que agarré a Bella de la mano y la arrastré por el pasillo.

Primero le enseñé la cocina, lugar en el que para ser sincero , no había estado desde que tenía 12 años y me había enamorado de nuestra cocinera. Después pasamos a la piscina climatizada.

Bella y yo mirábamos alucinados todo lo que teníamos alrededor , fascinados con todos los detalles que mis padres habían adquirido para decorar su casa. Yo hacía demasiado que no me paseaba por aqui, asi que estaba tan flipado como ella.

.-Joder Edward , tus padres son muy ricos .¿no?.- Me encogí de hombros. No solamente por que no me guste alardear. Mis padres tienen dinero , pero la que realmente está forrada , es Nana.- Míra que piscina...mataría por darme un baño ahora.-

.-Báñate.- contesté encogiéndome de hombros.-

.-Si claro, con tus padres y tu hermano en el salón. No he traído bañador...lo que si que podrías hacer sería enseñarme tu cuarto.- La miré divertido enarcando una ceja y ella sonrió burlona mientras se acercaba a mi con esos andares tan femeninos que utiliza cuando quiere llamar mi atención.- En serio , quiero ver ese cuarto en el que has pasado tu infancia, esa cama, testigo de tooodas las guarradas que has hecho en ella...quizás podríamos construir una anécdota que algún día les contarás a los hijos de tus hermanos...-

.-Isabella, Isabella...¿estás intentando provocarme para que te haga el amor en mi cama de cuando era niño?.-

.-¿Yo?.- gritó fingiendo enfado.- Soy una señorita Edward, nunca, jamás haría algo asi...-

.-¿Una señorita?.- me mofé.- Entonces eres una señorita muy descarada...a la que le voy a enseñar, que no puede ir por ahí calentando al personal cuando sus padres están cerca...-

La pegué a mi y comencé a besarla muy , pero muy profundamente...su gemido se ahogó en mi boca,y no quise demorarlo más.

Atravesé la casa a la velocidad del rayo, no podía ir a mi habitación sin cruzar el salón, donde estaba mi familia, asi que decidí que quizás el despacho de mi padre, que era la primera puerta del pasillo , sería la opción más adecuada, Abrí la puerta y empujé literalmente a Bella al interior de la estancia. Caminamos hacia atrás sin dejar de besarnos , hasta que las piernas de Bella tocaron contra el reposa brazos del sofá. Presioné contra ella hasta hacerla caer . Ambos nos desplomamos sobre el sofá, entre besos y risas.

No teníamos mucho tiempo , asi que no me demoré demasiado en preliminares , bastantes habíamos tenido esta mañana ,cuando mi pequeña prima decidió que se metería en la cama con bajó mis pantalones de un tirón, y despues tambien de mis boxers. HIce lo mismo con su ropa,que terminó en el suelo , a los pies del sofá de piel.

Levanté su camiseta, ni nos molestamos en quitársela. Tal y como estaba , no tardaría demasiado en llegar al orgasmo y por los coloretes de sus mejillas, algo me hacía pensar, que ella tampoco.

Mis dientes apresaron de pronto uno de sus pezones. Bella arqueó la espalda y emitió un gritito. Sin dejar de morderle los pechos, utilicé mi mano libre para cubrir su boca y evitar que mi familia supiese nuestra posición exacta.

.-No te pases.-. susurré junto a su oído.-

Separó sus piernas y me sentí invitado a invadir su tierno,estrecho y calentito cuerpo.

.-¡Oh Dios!.- siseó bajo mi mano.-

Joder, esto era la gloria. Comencé a embestir de manera brutal contra ella, no se quejó , solo gemía y gemía, haciéndome imposible el poder descubrir sus labios.

.-Más rápido, más...joder, más rápido.-

Y yo lo hice.

La penetré lo más profundo y rápido que pude, ella me ayudaba apretando mis nalgas con sus manos. Podía notar como el sudor descendía de mi frente. No podía dejar de pensar en que en cualquier momento alguno de mis padres podían entrar por la puerta y descubrirnos. Creo que jamás en mi vida había hecho nada tan sumamente morboso como esto...quizás el polvete en el barco la noche de fin de año...y tambien había sido con Bella. No puedo perder a esta chica, es mi media naranja, no hay duda.

No sé como , Bella me empujó hasta hacerme dar con la espalda en el suelo y comenzó a moverse sobre mi.

Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, bajando por su espalda, subiendo por sus costados. Agarré uno de sus pechos y con la otra mano la ayudé a moverse , apretando su cadera.

.-¡Dios!¡Dios!¡Me voy a correr!.- exclamó ella. Ya ni me molesté en taparle la boca para evitar que nadie nos escuchase, yo gemía en el mismo tono que ella.- Joder , joder...- y a los pocos segundos, noté como sus paredes me apresaban fuertemente, llevándome al límite y haciéndome terminar al mismo tiempo.

Bella se desplomó sobre mi, jadeando por culpa del esfuerzo.

.-Necesito una copa.- sonrió besando mis labios.-

.-Y yo un cigarrillo.-

Continuamos besándonos durante unos minutos. Debíamos parar o no sería capaz de salir de ese despacho y supongo que alguien terminaría por echarnos de menos.

.-Vamos a vestirnos Bells, tenemos que volver al salón.-

.-¡No quiero!.- se quejó ella enganchándose a mi con brazos y piernas estilo koala.-quiero quedarme contigo...aqui los dos...desnuditos...abrazaditos...- uno de sus dedos iba acariciando mi pecho de arriba a abajo , incitándome a desobedecer a mi conciencia que me decia, no, _me gritaba _que me vistiese y saliese cagando leches de allí...pero no pude, por que es muy fácil hacer callar a la conciencia de uno, cuando una chica perfecta y desnuda te pide un poco de atención.

Sin hacerme demasiado de rogar ,la envolví entre mis brazos y me tumbé sobre ella. La estaba besando en el cuello , haciéndole las cosquillitas previas al polvete, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Me giré con pánico , esperando encontrarme con los llameantes ojos de mi padre en el marco de la puerta...pero fue peor, mucho , mucho peor.

Nana nos miraba incrédula, como si le costase entender que hacía su nieto tirado, desnudo en el suelo , con una mano enganchada a un pecho de una chica y la otra entre los muslos. Bella, creo que dejó de respirar.

.-Tus padres os están esperando.- dijo con su voz fría, desviando la vista hacia algún lugar a nuestras espaldas , pero sin cerrar la puerta.- teneis cinco minutos.-

Por favor Dios, si existes, ¡mátanos!

* * *

Bueno , lo prometido es deuda.

Prometí más protagonismo de Edward y Bella y lo he hecho, ahora si os gusta el resultado...ya me lo contareis.

Bueno , que voy con mucha prisa, asi que solo daros las gracias por adelantado a todo el que lee , comenta y añade. Tanto si tiene cuenta, como si no.

Gracias a Shao , como siempre , por que además de que me entretiene con sus locuras, me ayuda mogollón con el fic.

Así que nada, muchos besos , muchas gracias y os espero en el 2ºB.

Bikos.

L.


	44. Chapter 44

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si es mia.

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estoy histéricamente histérico.

Hoy por fin les presentaré las fotos a los de la agencia. Espero que les guste por que me he pasado las últimas tres noches sin dormir, haciendo los retoques necesarios hasta volverlas completamente perfectas.Y todo esto , con la presión de tener a Bella lloriqueando delirante y perdida por culpa de la _pillada_ que nos dió Nana el otro día.

En cuanto salimos del despacho de mi padre , mi abuela nos deleitó con una completísima descripción negativa de nuestras personas.

Creo recordar que lo más agradable que nos dijo fue lo muy descarados y maleducados que éramos. Bella se arrugó como una uvita pasa y se quedó quietecita y calladita en una esquina , no es que yo fuese más valiente que ella. No respondí , ni la defendí , ni me defendí.En lo único que podía pensar ,era en que mi abuela no se enfadase más y no subiese el tono de voz, por que si mi padre llega a enterarse , es que me mata y a Bella le prohíbe la entrada en su casa de por vida.

Después de la bronca , mi abuela, con Bella se comportó como la persona agradable y cariñosa que no es , pero conmigo no fue asi. A mi me mandó miradas cargadas de rabia y resentimiento desde que sirvieron los entremeses hasta que terminamos la última cucharadita del postre. Mis padres y mi hermano, notaron que algo no iba bien, pero no preguntaron nada por que por suerte lo achacaron a los _chocheos_ de señora mayor que comienza a sufrir Nana.

Aún si, no se atrevieron a comentarle nada sobre la futura paternidad de mi hermano .

El caso es que Bella sigue mortificándose por eso y lleva dándome el coñazo dos días. Ni siquiera ha querido acostarse conmigo por que tiene miedo de que mi abuela entre en cualquiera de nuestras casas con sus llaves de _reserva_ y nos descubra de í está, en plan psicótica, esquizofrénica con manía persecutoria y por más que intenté hacerle ver que eso es una completa gilipollez y que de ni de coña mi abuela se atrevería a entrar en su casa sin llamar primero , no ha habido manera de poder meterme entre sus siquiera me dejó estrujarla un poquitín , ¡nada! y estoy que me subo por las paredes. Si lo de la reunión de hoy sale bien , buscaré un hotel.

Así que aqui voy, nervioso que te cagas, mosqueado con la vida y con las pelotas hinchadas hasta lo imposible.

Mis jefes me habían dado la dirección de un hotel ,donde haríamos la presentación. Como no estaba seguro de encontrar aparcamiento y no estaba dispuesto a llegar tarde , cogí el metro.

¡Que mal huele el metro cuando va lleno, joder! es que la gente a veces se olvida de lo que es una ducha.

Encontré un asiento al lado de una señora rechoncha con un grave problema de sudoración, a juzgar por los enormes y asquerosos manchones en su blusa, a la altura de las axilas.

.-Hola.- me saludó la señora del asiento de al lado , quien definitivamente necesitaba desodorante.-

Me limité a sonreír y a sacar mi MP4 del bolsillo de mis vaqueros . Me puse los auriculares , para que la señora se diese por enterada de que no me interesaba su conversación.

.-¿Vas a trabajar?.- Me preguntó la mujer despues de arrancarme, literalmente, uno de los auriculares de la oreja.-

.-¿Qué?.-

.-Que si vas a trabajar.-

.-Si.- contesté con una amable sonrisa poniéndome de nuevo el auricular y sumiéndome en el maravilloso mundo al que me trasportaba la voz de Van Morrison.-

La mujer me miró un tanto contrariada. Supongo que esperaba un explicación con pelos y señales de cada uno de los aspectos de mi muy interesante vida. Hay gente que se aburre mogollón.

.-Yo voy a visitar a mis nietos.- dijo toda orgullosa mientras sacaba de su bolso lo que supuse, sería un insufrible mini álbum de fotos. No me equivoqué.-

.-Este es mi Tyler.- dijo. Y me enseñó una fotografía de un njño regordete , con problemas de sobrepeso , al que no le vendría nada mal una visitilla de urgencia al endocrino.- tiene 4 añitos y ya sabe leer.-

.-Encantador...-susurré con una sonrisa volviéndome a poner los cascos.-

Claro que la señora no había terminado, ni mucho menos.

.-Esta es Lizbeth ¿no es un amor?. Es la mayor de todos, muy responsable.-

Fingí escuchar pacientemente todas y cada una de las historias de los seis nietos de la insufrible mujer, mientras repasaba mentalmente las palabras que utilizaría en la presentación.

.-Y esta es mi Alice.- giré automáticamente la cabeza hacia la señora en cuanto escuché el nombre de mi hermana. Claro que ella no se refería a mi hermana , si no a una tía increíblemente cachonda de cabello pelirrojo, que sonreía provocativamente a la cámara.-

.-Es muy guapa.- balbucí. Por que las palabras reales se habían quedado estrangulando mi garganta, educadamente.-

.-¿Verdad que si? es un encanto. Tiene 24 años y estudia en la universidad. Pero no te dejes engañar por esa carita de muñeca, tiene un carácter de mil demonios.-Por primera vez sonreí de verdad.- Y manipula que es un contento, tiene a todos los chicos de su clase comiendo de la palma de su mano , pero ella no les hace ni caso...¿tú tienes novia? eres un chico muy guapo.-

Acabáramos, las intenciones de la señora no eran honradas del todo...

.-Sí , tengo novia.- contesté divertido por la cara de absoluta decepción de la mujer.-

.-¿Y tu novia es guapa?.-

.-Mucho.-

.-Seguro que no tanto como mi Alice.- me encogí de hombros.-

¿Que le iba a decir? Ella tenía razón, Bella no era tan guapa como esa chica pero eso no se lo diría jamás ,como tampoco le diría que ya podía ponérseme su nieta en pelotas delante de los ojos, que no se me ocurriría ni tocarla...a ver, mirar ,miraría, pero nada má me encanta, con todos y cada uno de sus detallitos imperfectos.-

.-¿Lleváis mucho juntos?.-

.-No , no mucho.-

.-Bien.-

Casi me muero de la risa al ver la determinación con la que la afanada abuela buscaba pretendientes para _"su Alice"_ .Estaba seguro de que en cuanto me bajase del metro , se abalanzaría sobre el próximo chico medianamente atractivo que se sentase a su lado.

Caminé las dos calles que me separaban del hotel donde me habían citado , me sudaban las manos tanto que estaba comenzando a temer que se me escurriese la carpetita con las fotos. El teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

.-Hola preciosa.

.-_Hola guapo_.- Me saludó Bella.- _¿Estas muy nervioso?.-_

.-Que va. Será pan comido.- mentí.-

.-_Ya verás como todo sale bien , aunque no me has dejado ver el resultado de mi trabajo...-_reprochó burlona.-_ estoy segura de que han quedado genial.-_

.-Si claro , a pesar de el desastre de modelos que utilicé... el photoshop ha hecho todo el trabajo sucio.- bromeé de vuelta.-

_.-¿Has utilizado photoshop?.-_

.-Sip.-

_.-¿Me has puesto tetas?.-_

.-Sip.- mentí.-

_.-Bien hecho, lástima que solo puedas arreglarme en las fotos_.-rodé los ojos.-

.-Joder Bella, ya te he dicho miles de veces que tus tetas son estupendas, ¿para que las quieres más grandes?.-

_.-Para chulearme delante de las chicas y para que los tíos se mueran de envidia al verte conmigo_.- bromeó.-

.-Ya se mueren de envidia , por cierto. Esta mañana he ligado con una viejecilla en el metro.-La risa de Bella casi me deja sordo.-

_.-Dios mío , ¿tendré que comenzar a preocuparme tambien por la tercera edad?.-_

.-En realidad no es que me quisiera para ella, lo que quería era liarme con su nieta, quien ya que hablamos...tenía al menos una talla 100 de sujetador.-

_.-Vete a tomar por el culo cariño.- _me reprendió en broma.-_ gracias por tu apoyo.-_

.-¡No me has dejado terminar!.- me quejé.- iba a decirte que no me gustó precisamente por eso, ahora ya me he acostumbrado a que las tetas me quepan en la mano.- bromeé.-

_.-Joder ,en serio que eres maravilloso soltando piropos_.- rió.-_ te tengo que dejar por que si no llegarás tarde y Edward , ya que no eres lo suficientemente guapo como para vivir de tu físico , será mejor que te esfuerces en el trabajo.-_

.-Sabes que soy lo suficientemente guapo , podría ganarme la vida como modelo , pero no me gusta alardear...-

.-¡_Oh si por supuesto! Que tiemble Jon Kortajarena, que llega Edward Cullen.-_ironizó_.- . ¿Quedamos más tarde en el Hale´s y me cuentas?.-_

.-Depende. Si te llamo es que todo salió bien, si no te llamo...será mejor que nos veamos mañana.-

_.-¡Venga ya! todo va a salir bien , no hay de que preocuparse.-_

.-Por si acaso, no esperes mi llamada.- Bella bufó exasperada al otro lado de la línea.-

_.-Llámame después Edward , estaré esperando_.- y sin decir nada más colgó el teléfono.-

Me quedé mirando la pantalla con media sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que si por lo que fuese, algo salía mal y no llegaba a llamarla, ella atravesaría medio mundo hasta encontrarme, simplemente para darme un tortazo por no haberla llamado...así es Bella , una puta chiflada encantadora.

Por fin llegué a la puerta del hotel donde se celebraría la reunión. Era uno de esos edificios enormes y llenos de detallitos dorados , donde un portero ataviado con una chaqueta roja con galones incluidos, te abría la puerta y te llamaba señor. Eso no era en absoluto algo tranquilizador, principalmente, por que esa misma mañana había debatido con Bella sobre cual sería la indumentaria más apropiada para dicho evento. Ella decía que un traje , yo insistí en unos vaqueros con americana, finalmente hice lo que me dió la gana, como siempre, y como siempre, ella tenía razón. Debí haberme puesto el traje.

Pregunté en recepción con la voz temblorosa dónde se encontraba el salón donde habiamos quedado y una chica, muy atractiva, de largas piernas y un...desagradable lunar en la frente me guió gustosa hasta ella.

.-Por aqui señor Cullen, están esperándole.- Joder y yo ya estaba hecho una mierda.-

Las tripas se me movían tanto que temía que me entrase una _cagalera_ de esas fulminantes y tuviese que salir por patas al servicio más cercano. Además, cometí el error de mirarme en uno de los espejos del pasillo y me di cuenta de que tenía el pelo revuelto como si acabase de follarme a la recepcionista en el ascensor...joder, empezamos bien.

En la sala había más gente de la que yo había previsto. Tres hombres de unos 50 años encabezaban la mesa. A la derecha, otro hombre un tanto más joven y una mujer de unos 40. Al otro lado de la mesa, mi jefa y su socio.

.-Perdón por el retraso.- me disculpé adelantándome a lo que pudiesen decirme .- es que el tráfico estaba fatal.- al fin y al cabo ellos no sabian que había llegado en metro.-

.-No te preocupes Edward , acabamos de llegar.- añadió mi jefa poniéndose en pie.- Me gustaría presentarles a nuestro artista, Edward Cullen.-

Incliné la cabeza mientras los grandes hombres de negocios me saludaban al mismo tiempo.

.-La señorita Cope, nos ha hablado muchísimo de ti. Dice que tienes un talento especial , que tus fotografías son un punto y aparte, un toque fresco en donde ya esta todo inventado.- comentó el más regordete de todos, que parecía el de más poder.-

.-Bueno, yo le agradezco a la señorita Cope sus palabras...pero mejor empiezo con la presentación y lo juzgan ustedes mismos.- dije todo chulito caminando hacia el centro del salón para colocar las diapositivas en el proyector.-

La primera fotografía que apareció en la pantalla fue en la que Bella metía el pulgar dentro de la cinturilla del boxer de Emmet.

.-Lo que he querido mostrar con estas fotos es la importancia de la ropa interior en un encuentro sexual.-comencé.- Me refiero a lo mucho que puede llegar a influir una buena imagen , para que la noche, el día la semana o los años que pases con una persona , sigan siendo ardientes.-

Todos asintieron mientras yo esperaba sin aire, algún gesto o cualquier cosa que me diese una pista sobre si iba por buen camino .

.-¿Edward?.- me llamó mi jefa.- Continúa por favor.-

.-Sí claro.- le di al mandito y saltó la siguiente fotografía.-

Esta era un pelín más cachonda que la anterior. Bella mordía el cuello de mi hermano mientras él agarraba sus nalgas de manera posesiva.

Mi yo profesional, el que supuestamente se habia adueñado de mi ser esta mañana , observaba la pantalla sin ninguna malicia, incluso con un gran orgullo por el trabajo bien realizado...sin embargo mi yo...yo, estaba que trinaba. ¿Pero en que momento se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea dejar que mi hermano le tocase el culo a mi novia?, estoy seguro de que no podré olvidar esta imagen jamás.

Tosí para aclarar la garganta y deshacerme de las nauseas que amenazaban con hacerme vomitar el desayuno sobre el proyector y así evitar la reproducción del resto de las fotos. Odio a Emmet.

Sin embargo los allí presentes parecían encantados. Se escuchaban varios comentarios acerca de la calidad de las fotos y de la frescura de los modelos. La mujer que se sentaba frente al socio de mi jefa, incluso tuvo el valor de preguntar quienes eran.

.-Son...son mi hermano y una amiga.-

.-¡Que divertido!.- exclamó otro.- pues dales mi enhorabuena, se nota que se han esforzado al máximo. Las expresiones son tan reales...tan...naturales.-

.-Es verdad, sus caras parecen de auténtico éxtasis.-

¿Éxtasis? ¡éxtasis tu puta madre!

Mi hermano no disfrutó , de eso estoy seguro ,lo conozco, y Bella ni siquiera era consciente de que Emmet le tocaba el culo, eso se nota. Yo lo habría notado...¡joder!...mierda de fotos. Y todavía quedan las de las putas plumas...esto va a ser horrible.

.

.

.

Dios mío, dos horas y media despues y todavía no he terminado de presentar ni la mitad de las fotografías. Al menos los directivos parecen estar disfrutando viendo a mi novia en pelotas.

.-Les sugiero que hagamos un descanso.- pedí cruzando los dedos para que no tomasen mi petición como una salida de tono , al fin y al cabo ¿quien era yo para sugerir algo asi?.- Lo digo por que todavía queda bastante y quizás les apetezca refrescar la mente para seguir.-

.-Me parece una idea estupenda.- me secundó uno de los hombres.- tomemos un descanso de diez minutos y después regresemos.-

Di gracias al cielo por que mis plegarias fueron escuchadas y me lancé literalmente hacia la puerta. Necesitaba un cigarrillo para calmar los nervios.

Todo parecía estar saliendo de muerte , pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que supe desde un principio ,que los tíos estos guarros y viejos verdes estaban pensando.

El hecho de que supiesen que Bella no era una modelo profesional , le añadía al asunto un toque morboso , yo lo sabia, por que si me encontrase en el otro lugar, también lo habría pensado.

Con la primera calada, mis preocupaciones parecieron disiparse , al menos un poco, pero no duró , por que a mi izquierda se colocó el señor que presidía la mesa, el jefe entre los jefes de todos los que estabamos allí.

.-Debo de darle mi enhorabuena , me está encantando. La señorita Cope estaba en lo cierto , es usted un artista.-

.-Se lo agradezco mucho señor.- dije con una sonrisa.- le he dedicado muchísimo tiempo.-

.-Y eso se nota. Además aplaudo tu atrevimiento por hacer una presentación con gente real. Sinceramente, me esperaba unos bocetos de ordenador.-

.-Siempre he pensado que la tecnología no es capaz de representar la esencia de lo humano , asi que...-

.-Lo que me sorprende es que tanto el hombre como la chica se hayan prestado a hacerlo.- comentó riendo.- ¿que les ha prometido a cambio?.-

.-En realidad simplemente les pedí ayuda.-

.-Has tenido suerte. Ambos son impresionantes.-

Yo no diría tanto..pero si el que lo opina es él...

.-La chica...¿como se llama?.-

.-Isabella.-

.-¡Ohh dios Isabella!, tiene un nombre tan sexy como ella misma...no me importaría hacerla imagen de alguna de nuestras campañas.¿Crees que estaría de acuerdo?.-

Y una mierda.

.-No señor.- rugí dándome cuenta demasiado tarde .- ella es demasiado tímida, no disfruta con estas cosas.-

.-Quizás si le ofrecemos una buena cantidad, cambie de opinión.-

.-Le repito que no.- mi expresión debió de ser lo suficientemente clara por que no se atrevió a seguir comentando nada al respecto.-

.-Durante el día de hoy recibirás una cantidad de dinero que irá a parar directamente a tu cuenta, en concepto de adelanto. He decidido que quiero que seas tú , quien se haga cargo de la campaña.-

.-Pero si no ha terminado de ver la presentación.-

.-Ya lo sé, pero me caes bien, y tienes talento. No me hace falta ver el resto. En dos días tomarás el avión. Deberás preparar una maleta con ropa para unas tres semanas por lo menos.-

.-¿El avión?.-

.-Claro. Hay mucho que hacer. Quiero que seas tú el que seleccione a los modelos , el que encuentre una localización exacta y el que se haga cargo de todos los detalles.-

Y entonces lo noté.

Esa sensación que hacía tanto que había perdido. La de sentirme yo mismo , la de entender que por fin las cosas vuelven a su cauce. Yo viajando por el mundo , aspirando libertad, disfrutando de la vida como si no hubiese mañana.

.-¿A donde viajaré?.-

.-Uno de mis socios tiene una preciosa casita en Florencia. El terreno, es lo suficientemente grande como para aterrizar diez aviones .-comentó orgulloso expulsando el aire de su cigarrillo.- quiero que la veas primero, pero creo que sería el lugar ideal.-

Estupendo Italia. Jamás había estado allí. Sería genial, tres semanas de ritmo frenético , haciendo planes, decidiendo , fotografiando todo cuanto esté a mi alcance.

Mi madre estará orgullosa, Alice no podrá enfadarse por que esta vez avisaré de que me voy, Nana..bueno , de Nana mejor no hablo. Bella estará encantada y...

¡Mierda! ¿tres semanas ha dicho?.

Ya sé que es poco y que es de lloricas ponerme a pensar lo mucho que la echaré de menos si no la veo en tres semanas. Principalmente por que me voy para hacer lo que me gusta...pero es que nos va tan bien.

No es que no me fie de ella , incluso me fio lo suficiente de mi, como para saber que le seré fiel pase lo que pase...pero no puedo recordar los días de navidad en los que estuvimos separados ,sin que se me encoja el estómago...¡joder!, esta puñetera va a conseguir que me vuelva un mierdas...

.-Edward. No pareces muy contento.-

.-No no, al contrario , estoy feliz...es solo_...-vamos Edward tu puedes, no es la primera vez que quedas como un mariquita delante de alguien.- _Me gustaría...quiero...tengo...¿podría poner una condición?...-

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.-Y entonces dijo _"sois unos inconscientes , unos maleducados y unos desvergonzados. Debería de daros unos azotes_". Mira, yo me quería morir.- conté entre risas. Claro , ahora ya me parecía divertido , pero cuando tenía a Esme delante, lo único que deseaba era darme la vuelta como un calcetÍn y desaparecer.-

Emmet se agarraba la tripa muerto de la risa, mientras Rose y Leah se burlaban de mi, sin ninguna consideración.

.-Bella , mira que te han pasado cosas chungas desde que te conozco , ¡pero es que esto se lleva la palma!.- exclamó la rubia.-

.-Joder, y nosotros allí en el salón sin enterarnos de cosas asi se cuentan , y nos reimos todos.-

.-Emmet, tu hermano estaba muerto de miedo , yo muerta de vergüenza. Si os llegáis a enterar, creo que nos desintegramos encima de la alfombra.-

.-Es que ¿como se os ocurre?¿no sabíais que estábamos allí y que podíamos pillaros en cualquier momento?.-

.-Si coño , pero lo que menos estabamos pensando era en que vuestra abuela cruzase la puerta.-

.-Claro. Es que Bella se ciega y se vuelve una guarrilla sin conciencia.- dijo Leah a pleno pulmón provocando que varios de los clientes del bar nos mirasen interesados.-

.-¿Y que quieres que le haga? Edward está muy bueno.- bromeé.-

.-¡Que asco por dios!.- gritó Rose.- recuerda que todavía tengo nauseas, no me hables de Edward en esos términos.-

.-No te he dicho nada que tú misma no puedas ver...-me chuleé.-

.-Que grima me dais...todo el día babeando el uno por el otro. Teniais que verlos el otro día en casa,haciendo manitas bajo la mesa...por que si Bella.- me dijo burlón.- os pensabais que no nos dábamos cuenta, pero lo hacíamos.-

.-¡Ay cállate Emmet!.- me reí.- déjanos disfrutar de nuestro momento dulce. Después ya nos daremos la ostia con la realidad, como os ha pasado a vosotros.- los piqué echándoles la lengua.-

.-Voy a obviar ese comentario tan cruel , por que en el fondo eres mi amiga, pero ya nos veremos las caras, cuando la gorda seas tú.-

.-Ya lo veremos.-

Durante toda la tarde estuvimos de charla. Riéndonos y burlándonos los unos de los otros. Yo no dejaba de mirar el teléfono , pero Edward no me llamaba. Ya eran las seis de la tarde. La reunión debía haber terminado al menos sobre las dos, ¿que coño estaba haciendo entonces?.¿Habrá salido algo mal? no creo, estaba bastante convencido, nervioso , pero seguro de que les gustaría el proyecto. Claro que dijo que si no me llamaba es por que todo se habia ido a la mierda y no tendría ganas de estar con nadie...no iba a permitir que pasase solo por una decepción asi , por lo que marqué su número , aún arriesgándome a interrumpir la presentación, si es que se había extendido hasta tan tarde.

Nadie respondió a mis llamadas. Lo seguí intentando durante la siguiente hora, hasta que dieron las cinco y me rendí. Lo mejor sería marcharme a casa e intentar quemarle el timbre hasta que abriera la puerta. Quizás compraría algo de chocolate, bombones o algo asi. A mi el chocolate siempre me sube el animo que no veas.

.-Bueno chicos, yo me marcho que ya estoy cansada y quiero enterarme de como le fue a Edward.-

.-Si claro , lo que te pasa es que de tanto hablar de sexo ya te has puesto toda _burra_ y vas a por tu ración diaria.-

.-Que bestia eres Leah.-exclamó Emmet.- Cuando sepas algo llámanos.-

.-Vale, hablamos luego.-

Cogí mi bolso y besé a Rose en la frente además de agacharme a la altura de su abdomen a decir unas cuantas gilipolleces por si el bebé era capaz de escucharme. Mejor que se fuese acostumbrando a mi voz, al fin y al cabo , seré su madrina.

.-Bueno , hablamos despues.-

Y justo cuando me iba a girar ,un hombre con traje chaqueta y un enorme paquete chocó contra mi.

.-Disculpe.-

.-No , disculpe usted señorita , no la he visto. -entonces se giró hacia mis amigos.- Estoy buscando a la señorita Bella Swan.-

.-Soy yo.- respondí sorprendida viendo como el señor me ofrecía el paquete.-¿para mi?¿y de parte de quien es?.-

.-No me lo han dicho, solo me dijeron que lo entregase aqui.-

.-¿No trae una tarjeta o algo?.- preguntó mi prima arrebatándome el paquete de las manos y desenvolviéndolo rápidamente.- Joder Bells, es un vestido...un vestido con sus señores zapatos y un bolsito...¿te has hecho puta o algo?.-

.-¡Leah!.- gritó Emmet.-

.-¿Que? joder es que no entiendo ningún otro motivo por el que alguien te vista de arriba a abajo por que si.-

.-¿No hay tarjeta entonces?.-pregunté revolviendo entre el papel de seda que estaba dentro de la caja.-

.-Nop...es bonito. ¿No tienes ni idea de quien puede ser?.-

.-No.-admití repasando mentalmente a todas y cada una de las personas que conozco.-

.-Bueno , a ti que te dé igual. Pontelo.-

.-¿Aqui?.-

.-No tonta, en el despacho de Rose. No te vas a poner aqui en medio en pelotas.- Rodé los ojos ante la estupidez de Leah, agarré todos mis bártulos y me encaminé hacia el despacho, acompañada por mis amigas.-

No dejaban de hacer estúpidas teorías sobre mi admirador secreto. Que si seguro que era un tío buenísimo al que le daba vergüenza pedirme una cita en persona, que si sería un viejo verde fetichista al que le gustaban los vestidos negros y los tacones altos...yo ya estaba medio aturdida por toda la situación.

Cogí el vestido de la cajita y lo miré detenidamente. Era muy simple, negro , sin florituras, simplemente negro. No estaba mal

Comencé a desvestirme mientras mis amigas vaciaban la caja de regalo , entonces una risa histérica de parte de Rose, rompió la calma.

.-Joder ¿que es esto?.- Leah y yo nos giramos hacia ella y vimos con absoluto terror en los ojos, a mi amiga sujetando en alto unas enormes _bragas-faja_. De esas que usa mi abuela , mi abuela y todas las abuelas del mundo, en un espantoso tono verde.- Parece que hemos encontrado la tarjeta.- rió lanzándomelas a la cabeza.-

.-"Coge el metro hasta Broadwaick street numero 6. No tardes, te estan esperando. P.D. puedes quedarte las bragas de vieja si quieres , pero por favor, que no se te ocurra ponértelas, que eres capaz"...- leí sin poder creerme lo que mis ojos veían.-

No conocía la letra, por que estaba escrito en mayúsculas con un rotulador rojo sobre la tela de las bragas, pero estaba segura de que algo asi , solo podría salir de la mente disfuncional de Edward.

.-Vale , ya sé de quien es.- admití con una sonrisilla babeante.-

.-¿De Edward?.- sugirió Rose , yo asenti.- Está loco.-

.-Un poco...-admití encantada , mirando las bragas como si fuesen un anillo de esmeraldas.- , dame los zapatos, la nota ha sido clara, debo darme prisa que me esperan en no sé donde.-

.-En una tienda de lencería. Está en el Soho...algo me dice que esta noche tienes fiesta Bellita, espero que estés depilada.-

.-¡Que idiota eres Lee!.- le dije mientras les echaba un disimulado vistazo a mis piernas. Ni un pelito , perfecto.-

Diez minutos más tarde salí del Hale´s entre gritos y ovaciones y algún que otro gestito obsceno por parte de mis amigas, y por supuestísimo , sin bragas, que para algo mi próximo destino era una tienda de lencería.

Correr por los pasillos subterráneos con los tacones de diez centímetros que Edward me había regalado , fué toda una odisea , pero lo logré.¡Bien por mi!

Estaba tan nerviosa que ni me molesté en pensar lo mucho que me costaba caminar con semejantes andamios. Que mono Edward , preparando todo esto , supongo que eso significa que le ha salido bien.

La gente en el metro me mira raro. No sé si es por el vestido , que definitivamente no es "estilo underground" o por mi cara.

Me encanta este chico , estas cosas no te las hace ninguno más, cualquier otro te habria llamado por teléfono y te habria dicho _vístete que vamos a salir_. Con Edward , todo era una sorpresa.

Salí del metro y había dejado de llover. Estupendo por que me había dejado el paraguas en el Hale´s, Leah había decidido que estropearía bastante mi look.

Caminé con las bragas verdes en la mano , mirando la dirección a la que mi novio me había enviado. Nunca había estado allí , pero según mi prima, la lencería de esa tienda es bastante sugerente. Eso me hacía feliz en varios sentidos. El primero , me encantaba la ropa interior picarona, aunque nunca me gaste un duro en ella... y ahora que lo pienso , espero que Edward no me haga pagar a mi, por que lo creo bastante capaz...bueno , la otra cosa por la que me hace felíz, es por que si él quiere que me ponga sexy , es por que nos espera una noche movidita, llevabamos dos días..._sin_...yo no era capáz de concentrarme, cada vez que empezábamos a besarnos o acariciarnos, mi concentración se centraba en la puerta de la entrada, esperando ver a Esme mirándonos con gesto reprobatorio.

Cuando vi el letro de la tienda en frente de mi , el corazón comenzó a palpitarme de manera acelerada. Estaba emocionada. Emocionada, por que no sabía exactamente lo que me esperaba. Quizás yo iba toda contenta pensando en que me caería un regalito , cuando en realidad lo único que quería Edward era lanzarme una indirecta y decirme _"cambia de bragas"..._con este chico nunca se sabe.

Cuando entré por la puerta estaban a punto de cerrar. Las dependientas me miraron intentando disimular el hecho de que mi presencia allí a estas horas , era un impedimento para que ellas se fuesen a casa.

.-Hola...buenas tardes.-

.-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?.- preguntó la mas menuda, que parecía sacada de una revista de modelos...porno.-

La falda tubo que tenía puesta , la habia combinado con un corsé receñido que casi dejaba al aire la parte superior de sus pezones. El dicho es mejor insinuar que enseñar, esta chica no lo conoce.

.-Creo que... me han dicho que estaban esperándome. Soy Isabella Swan , no sé si tienen un encargo a mi nombre o algo asi.- dije un tanto cortada.-

Y entonces la cara de las chicas se iluminó hasta lo imposible,sus sonrisas se extendieron hasta rozarles las orejas e incluso una comenzó a aplaudir a lo foquita como una colegiala.-

.-Oh si , tenemos algo para usted, espere por favor aqui, ahora mismo se lo traigo.-

Paseé por la tienda mirando los productos que tenían expuestos en los percheros , bajo la atenta mirada de las risueñas dependientas. Nada de lo que habia allí habria sido algo que yo hubiese comprado , sin embargo no me extrañaría que Leah fuese clienta habitual.

Sujetadores, braguitas y tangas , colgaban de las perchas de manera sugerente , como si tuvieran vida propia. En la puerta debería haber un cartel que dijese. "abstenerse hombres con problemas coronarios" por que todas esas prendas gritaban _"soy una guarrilla"._..

La solícita chiquilla que se ofreció a ir a buscar el encargo que estaba a mi nombre, regresó con una bolsita entre los dedos.

.-Aqui lo tiene. El hombre que lo compró , pidió expresamente que saliese de la tienda con esto puesto , asi que si es tan amable de acompañarme al probador por favor...-

Y claro que fuí. Me moría de ganas por saber que demonios había dentro de esa bolsa, tambien estaba un poco avergonzada por si se trataba de algo demasiado atrevido y chabacano o incluso por si todo terminaba siendo una broma de mal gusto y yo estaba cayendo como una gilipollas. Despues supuse que nadie se tomaría tantas molestias para hacer una broma y me tranquilicé un poco. Además las dependientas estaban totalmente volcadas conmigo y me sentí un poquito como Julia Roberts en _pretty woman_...¿habría pagado tambien MI Edward a las de la tienda para que me hiciesen la pelota?. Solamente ese pensamiento me hizo sentirme increiblemente deseada...aunque solo fuesen imaginaciones mias.

Corrí la cortina del probador con el corazón en la garganta, abrí la bolsa.

En el interior había un conjunto de seda en color negro . Sujetador , braguita , medias y liga . El kit completo , vamos.

Una de las chicas abrió la cortina sin mi consentimiento. Por suerte ya me había puesto la ropa interior. Le lancé una mirada de absoluta disconformidad, pero ella la ignoró completamente.

.-¡Oh dios mio! él tenía razón,¡te queda estupendamente!.-

¿Te queda?, ¿desde cuando habiamos cogido la suficiente confianza como para que me tutease?¿Y por que se veía tan sorprendida por el hecho de que me sentase tan bien?...definitivamente esto no es _pretty woman_...por otro lado...sentía curiosidad por saber lo que Edward les había contado sobre mi.

.-¿Dijo que me quedaría bien?.-

.-Dijo que había sido hecho para ti.-

Ooooooooohhhh, Edward...

Tras permitir que las dependientas alabasen mi cuerpo y el buen gusto de Edward a la hora de elegir ropa interior, terminé de vestirme.

Cuando ya me había despedido de ellas y me disponía a salir de la tienda ,una de las chicas vino hacia mi llamándome por mi nombre.

.-¡Isabella, espera!.- me giré hacia ella y la miré extrañada al ver que cargaba con una pequeña canastilla. Enarque una ceja.-

.-Disculpa, se nos olvidaba entregarte esto.Él dijo que era importante.-

Cogí la canastilla y levanté una de las tapitas.

.-"No te lo comas y ve lo más rápido que puedas a Whole foods. A estas horas deben estar a punto de cerrar, asi que no seas cutre y ve en esperan"...- Leí en voz baja mientras las chicas no dejaban de echarme miraditas picaronas...- ¿Vosotras sabeis de que va todo esto?.- les pregunté un tanto desorientada.-

Es que lo del vestido y la ropa interior vale, pero ¿esto?.

Cogí el fresón que había dentro de la canastita y le di un mordisco mientras esperaba una respuesta. Ya sé que él me había pedido que no me lo comiese...pero es que me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa.

.-Lo siento , pero no podemos decirte nada, es secreto profesional.-

Despues de pasarme diez minutos intentando sonsacarles inútilmente algo a las dependientas ,abandoné la tienda y eché a correr detrás de un taxi. Estaba siendo divertido , pero reconozco que ya tenia ganas de saber lo que me esperaba al final del camino.

Al llegar al mercado fuí directa a la sección de frutería, llámame intuitiva, pero gracias al fresón deduje que sería allí donde me esperaban.

Y no me equivoqué.

Una señora muy amable que no cesó de comentar lo apuesto , maravilloso , romántico y de todo que era Edward , me dió una cajita de fresas. Me advirtió que no me las comiese y me pidió que disfrutase de la noche.

No hay nada que me joda más en esta vida, que el hecho de que la gente sepa más de mi , que yo misma.

Abrí la cajita buscando la siguiente pista, que esperaba me llevase ya al final del trayecto, pero allí dentro no habia nada, solo unas gorditas, redonditas y apetecibles fresas.

.-¿No ha dejado nada más para mi?.-pregunté algo contrariada al no saber exactamente a donde dirigirme .-

.-Estaba esperando a que me preguntases eso.- respondió la mujer sacando de debajo del mostrador un plátano con un extraño sombrerito.-

¡Me cago en la madre que lo parió!

¿Pues no va el muy cabrón y le planta al pobre plátano un condón de esos ,con forma de ratoncito?¡y delante de la señora!¡que coño delante de la señora!¡delante de todas las señoras!

Me tapé la cara con una mano, deseando deshacerme y colarme dentro de mis zapatos. Todo el mundo que estaba a ambos lados del mostrador me miraba, no sabría decir la clase de expresión con la que lo hacian por que mis ojos no se separaban del suelo , pero sabia que me miraban.

.-Gracias.- musité arrancándole el platanito de la mano a la señora y echando a correr hacia la puerta.-

Enganchada en una de las orejitas del _ratón-condón _, había una tarjeta.

.-Harmony Ltd...¡venga no me jodas! ¡ahora tira para Oxford street!.- definitivamente esto ya está dejando de ser divertido.-

Voy en tacones joder, me duelen hasta las pestañas ¿no podía haberme enviado todo esto al Hale´s desde un principio? vale que es sorpresa tras sorpresa , pero conociendo a Edward, esto podría ser perfectamente una treta para que le haga la compra...volví a mirar la tarjeta. Un puto sex shop..no si...

Entré ya en el sex shop de una mala ostia impresionante, solo espero que no haya mas recaditos, y si los hay , que alguno sea en Tifany´s.

.-Tú debes de ser Isabella.- me dijo un tío lleno de tatuajes.-

Me quedé mirando hacia él como una idiota, por que tenía dibujados hasta los párpados..¡que fuerte!.

.-¿Como lo sabes?.- pregunté sin dejar de escrutar su cara.-

.-Por que tu novio dijo que entrarías vestida de negro con una cesta de fresas y una cara de mala uva de no te menees.- rió en voz alta. Mi respuesta fue una mueca que no daba a lugar a réplica.-

Tras 15 minutos, salí de allí con unos cuantos botecitos de lociones para masajes y alguna que otra cosilla que yo misma elegí para mi disfrute particular y el de la pareja en general. Y por fin, la dirección del que sería, el final del trayecto. Casi me meo en las bragas de la alegría, por que los pies comenzaban a matarme.

Hotel Russel , ¡allá voy!

Ahora si estaba flipando. Por lo que yo sabía, el Russel , no era uno de esos hoteluchos de cuatro duros a los que Edward podía realmente permitirse invitarme. Era caro, pero caro , caro, asi que supongo que las cosas han salido a pedir de boca.

Con el mosqueo dejado en el olvido , me monté en el taxi , ansiosa y nerviosa, deseando llegar al hotel , quitarme los zapatos, comerme las fresas y besar a mi novio de la manera en la que se lo merce..._me lo comeré vivo_.

* * *

Por fin ya estoy aqui!

Pido disculpas por el retraso. En serio , no se ha tratado de una falta de inspiración, ni tampoco de una falta de interés, ni si quiera ha sido por ser vaga y no ponerme a escribir. Es que he cambiado de puesto de trabajo y me ha robado demasiadas horas.

Espero que el proximo capi , que ya lo tengo pensado , pueda traéroslo antes.

Muchas gracias a todos por la cantidad de reviews del capi anterior, me ponía contentísima cada vez que revisaba el correo y me encontraba con alguno de vuestros comentarios, espero que este capi os guste tanto como el otro y me regaleis al menos el mismo número de comentarios.

Ahora lo realmente importante:

Gracias por leer , sobre todo por leer. Gracias tambien por los nombrados reviews, a los que teneis cuenta y a los que no.

A las alertas y favoritos.

Gracias a **Shao** , por que siempre está ahí apoyandome con todo y sacandome siempre una sonrisa cuando yo ya no puedo más. Gracias , y repito mil y una veces , gracias , gracias , gracias a **Yzza** con este capi , por que sin ella seguramente me habría sido imposible terminarlo. Y pido disculpas a la pobre de **Silves**, de la que parece que me escondo ,¡ pero es que nunca coincidimos! a ver si esta semana lo logramos jajajaj

Muchos besos a todos, espero que nos leamos pronto y que disfruteis leyendo como yo lo hago escribiendo.

Nos vemos pronto.

L.


	45. Chapter 45

Los personajes no me pertenecen , pero la historia si es mia.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al parecer, el pub del hotel, era el último lugar al que Edward me enviaría esta noche. Me esperaba encontrármelo allí , sentado en la barra de espaldas a la puerta, esperando mi llegada. Pero no habría sido lo normal en él.

El camarero me siguió con la mirada mientras me acercaba a la barra , cargada como una mula, con las lociones del sex shop y las fresas.

.-Buenas noches señora Cullen , la estábamos esperando.- me dijo . Y yo en vez de sentirme sorprendida por el hecho de que me hubiesen reconocido sin llegar a presentarme, me lo tomé con toda la naturalidad del mundo.-

Después de pasarme la tarde recorriendo la ciudad , cumpliendo con cada una de las pruebas que Edward había preparado para mi, pocas cosas podrían sorprenderme.

Saludé al barman con una sonrisa elegante y una inclinación de cabeza. ¡Un momento!

¿Había escuchado bien?¿me ha llamado señora Cullen?

Me moría de ganas de preguntárselo , ¿pero como habria quedado? como una autentica idiota, pensaría que soy tan boba que ni siquiera recuerdo bien mi nombre.

Mi corazón comenzó con un ritmico bombeo r_okanbolesco_ , de estos que te hacen difícil la respiración. Pero todo va bien...estoy respirando...no me desmayaré, por ahora...

.-Todo está preparado.- me dijo.- permita que Collin la ayude con sus cosas.- pidió quitandome las fresas y la bolsa del sex shop y entregándoselas al botones junto con una botella de champan.- él la llevará a su habitación. No dude en pedirle cualquier cosa que necesite. Estamos aqui para hacer su estancia lo más agradable posible.-

Seguí a Collin hacia el ascensor, poniendo todo mi empeño en cerrar la boca. Decir que estaba alucinando , no seria suficiente. No era solo el hecho de que me sorprendiesen todas las molestias que Edward se estaba tomando, era tambien el pensar la cantidad desorbitada de pasta que se habia gastado...joder, lo más barato de todo , debió de ser el _ratoncito-condón_ y para eso , seguro que no había costado menos de veinte libras.

Al mismo tiempo que me halagaba de manera extraordinaria por que jamás y repito , jamás nadie se habia tomado tantas molestias para hacerme pasar un buen rato, mi conciencia no me dejaba disfrutar plenamente de esto. ¿Y si se estaba pasando?¿y si estaba gastando más de lo que se podía permitir?Toda su familia opina de él que es un descerebrado que no piensa las cosas dos veces, yo siempre me he negado a creerles, pero ¿y si tienen razón?¿y si,sin mala intención, estoy ejerciendo una mala influencia en él?.

_Señora Cullen_...me gusta...podria acostumbrarme a eso.

Collin llamó el ascensor y nos metimos dentro sin decir ni una palabra. Los silencios de ascensor siempre me han parecido lo más incómodo del mundo,pero ¿que decir?.

.-Es muy bonito el hotel.- comenté al aire, como si no fuese una forzada opción para arruinar este silencio.-

.-Me alegro de que le guste.-

Y nada más, ahi murió nuestra conversación.

Los nervios no me daban piernas me temblaban , las manos me sudaban. El aire se resistía a hacer el circuito natural que me permitía respirar...estaba tan histérica que hasta me llegué a marear.

.-Aqui es.- dijo el botones con una radiante sonrisa-

Eché un último vistazo al espejo del ascensor. Decidí que sin llegar a estar impresionante, mi aspecto era bastante cual despues de haber realizado un rally de asfalto sobre unos tacones de diez centimetros, no estaba nada mal.

Collin llamó a la puerta con los nudillos , asi que Edward ya estaba allí.

Me sentía como si volviese a los quince y tuviese mi primera cita. No sabía lo que me esperaba, en realidad ni siquiera tenía muy claro quien me esperaba, por que a pesar de que yo supongo que es mi novio el que ha montado todo este lío, tampoco tengo ni una sola pista que me lo asegure...dios mio ¿alguien se imagina que ahora abro la puerta y el que esta dentro es un tío que no es Edward?¡Me muero!

Nadie contestaba a la llamada de Collin , asi que se vio en la obligación de entregarme una tarjetita de esas tan modernas con las que se abren las puertas de los hoteles de más de 100 libras la noche y me dejó paso para que yo misma la utilizase.

Y como no podía ser de otra manera, la lié.

Es que nunca lo he tenido muy claro. ¿La puerta se abre cuando la lucecita se pone en verde mientras está dentro la tarjeta o hay que quitarla antes?. En fin, el caso es que durante dos eternos minutos , mi lucha con la puerta fue total, hasta que el botones, supongo que partiéndose de mi en su fuero interno , me ayudó un poco.

Pasé al interior mientras Collin dejaba mis cosas a un lado dentro de la habitación , me deseaba buenas noches y desaparecía por el pasillo. Una vez se marchó recordé que debía haberle dejado una pequeña propina, pero se fue antes de darme tiempo a pensar con claridad, por que lo cierto es que estaba alucinada.

No pude evitar recordar la noche en la que James me invitó al hotel. Aquella era una habitación muy bonita, coqueta...sin embargo esta, era una suite de lujo, con todas las letras.

Lámparas de esas de araña , horteras a morir , pero que le dan el toque distinguido a cualquier sitio. La moqueta del suelo , libre de pelusas y lamparones, Los cojines terminados con unas diminutas puntillitas, que seguro estaban hechas a mano...en fin, todos esos detallitos tan _cucos_, por los que pagas un pastón.

Caminé insegura , con la caja de fresas en las manos. No veía a nadie por ningun lado. La enorme cama estaba vacía , a decir verdad eso me sorprendió un poco, por que si en realidad era de Edward de quien hablamos, lo lógico habría sido encontrárselo tumbado , desnudo y con un letrero luminoso sobre su cabeza que gritase "_ven a mi", _pero no fue el caso.

Coloqué la botella de champán que me habia dado el barman , dentro de la hielera que descansaba junto a la cama , en una mesita auxiliar donde tambien había dos copas y un enorme bol de aluminio, supuse que para las fresas.Y ya con las manos más libres, inspeccioné a fondo.

El cuarto de baño era un sueño, lleno de velitas y de esencias aromáticas, todo muy zen y muy romantico, pero cuando casi me caigo de culo , cuando pensé que mi corazón ya no daría para más y se me quedaría atrapado entre las costillas en un inútil intento por escapar, fue cuando vi un pequeño caminito de pétalos de rosa , que no entendí como podía haberme pasado inadvertido antes , que iban desde el centro de la habitación, hasta unas puertas correderas de cristal , que supuse, darían a la terraza.

Con pasitos de tortuga, seguí el senderito de rosas. Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de deslizar la puerta y cuando lo hice, lo expulsé todo golpe.

No me había equivocado, era la terraza.

Habían colocado un toldo, iluminado por una pequeña cadenita de luces, como las que se suelen poner en un árbol de navidad, pero sin ser de colores, eso habría quedado raro. Tambien había una enorme estufa de gas, para que la temperatura fuese agradable , a pesar de las bajas temperaturas.

Una mesita estaba en el centro, con dos servicios completos y una gran fuente cubierta por esos chismes de aluminio que salen siempre en las pelis , esos redonditos que son tan elegantes.

Miré hacia todos los lados, un poco impaciente ya, por ver a Edward , eso contando con que fuese él , y de pronto, como por arte magia, las primeras notas de la canción **She**, interpretada por Elvis Costelo, comenzaron a sonar, como un susurro al principio y un poquito más alto después.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí.

Nunca le había dicho a nadie que era mi canción favorita ,porque sonaba extremadamente cursi y romantica como para ser de mi agrado , pero lo cierto es que me enamoraba con cada estrofa.

Escuché unos pasos a mi espalda y me giré.

Edward estaba con sus manos apoyadas en el respaldo de una de las sillas y me miraba con media sonrisa, enfundado en un traje chaqueta, similar al que llevó en la fiesta de fin de año. Estaba igual de guapo que esa noche, ¡no! estaba muuucho mas guapo, que esa noche.

Le sonreí como una idiota y di una vuelta sobre mi misma para que pudiese ver como me sentaba el vestido que él , habia escogido para mi.

Sin decir una palabra se acercó y me hizo una reverencia, tendiéndome su mano para , supongo , sacarme a bailar. Yo me incliné tambien ante él, haciendo aspavientos con la cola imaginaria de mi vestido. Ambos reímos y le tendi mi mano, la que besó antes de colocarla sobre uno de sus hombros.

Guardando las formas y el decoro, nos balanceamos al ritmo de la musica. Nuestros cuerpos , sedientos el uno del otro, se fueron acercando hasta que ni siquiera el aire, se interponia entre ellos.

Entre los regalos, el hotel, la música y el olor de Edward , se me estaba haciendo muy difícil mantener la compostura y no ponerme a llorar entre sus brazos como una niña a la que han regalado un poni por su décimo cumpleaños. Estaba como en una nube, como en un sueño, un sueño del que sería cruel despertarme.

Edward susurraba la letra de la canción a mi oído, sin llegar a cantar, lo cual fue un alivio, por que ya me habia demostrado alguna que otra vez, que su especialidad, no era la música.

Me abracé tan fuerte a él que temí dejarle los dedos marcados, pero él no se quejó, por el contrario me abrazó igual de fuerte, como si temiese que me escapase, como si quisiese retenerme con él por siempre...jolines ¡todo es tan bonito!.

Cuando la música cesó, no nos separamos. Continuamos aferrados el uno al otro como dos desesperados. Un par de lágrimas descendieron por mi mejilla, haciendome sentir absolutamente gilipollas. Me apresuré a secarlas rozando la cara contra el hombro de su traje, como era negro , no se notaría el rimmel.

.-Estás preciosa.-

.-Y tu chiflado.- reí aspirando el aroma de su colonia.- ¿Como se te ocurrió hacer todo esto?.- pregunté mirandole a los ojos.-

.-¿Y por que no?, Algún día tendría que celebrar que tengo una novia preciosa y encantadora y que gracias a ella y a su maravilloso cuerpo, he conseguido el trabajo.- Solté una risotada felíz y contenta de verlo tan animado.-

.-Ya te dije que todo saldría bien¿que podría fallar conmigo en el proyecto?.-respondí en plan chulesco.-

.-Cierto, no sé por que me he preocupado tanto.- Me besó la frente y se separó de mi.- He preparado para usted , señorita, una cena de agradecimiento por los servicios prestados.- apartó la silla y me hizo un ademán con la mano para que me sentase, lo hice.- espero que todo sea de su agrado.- y levantó la campana que cubría la cena.-

Había una fuente con un apetecible guiso de grandes langostas , presidían la fuente , que desprendía un delicioso aroma.

.-¡Caramba!.- exclamé maravillada.- si que te has aplicado , con un mensaje al movil diciendome lo mucho que me debes, repitiendome a diario lo hermosa que soy y poniendo una reseña en el periodico de mañana , de que no hay ninguna como yo, habría sido suficiente.- me mofé, y Edward enarcó una ceja.-

.-Venga ya tía, que lo único que has hecho ha sido despatarrarte en bragas.-

.-¡Tambien tuve que besar a tu hermano!.- me quejé.-

.-Ya claro, debió de ser durísimo, ya se te notaba en la cara lo mucho que estabas sufriendo.- respondio mordaz.-

Le eché la lengua y deplegué la servilleta para cubrirme las piernas.

Edward se sentó frente a mi y con media sonrisa sirvió el vino.

Diez minutos más tarde, ya estabamos piripis perdidos, y no dejabamos de reirnos por cualquier cosa. La noche estaba siendo super especial, todo tan bonito y tan romantico..._ahhhhhhh!_ que hombre este...

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡La tengo en el bote!

Está fritita por mi, y no lo digo en plan mal , ni en plan _"hago de ella lo que quiero"_, no , lo digo totalmente satisfecho y feliz.. Feliz de que una chica como ella, se emocione con las chorradas que se me ocurren.

Casi me muero de la risa cuando me contó el recorrido de sorpresas que ideé para hacer esta noche un poquito más especial.

Estaba super contento por haber conseguido el contrato, pero no era el único motivo. Tambien estaba contento por que estaba comenzando a recuperar mi vida. Mi vida, mis amigos , mi trabajo...todo. Y es , en gran parte gracias a ella.

Por que ha hecho que me asiente . Gracias a que ella esta conmigo , estoy relajado , centrado , no hecho un _barandas_ como sería si no existiese Bella.Y lo más divertido de todo , es que no entiendo que narices hay en mi , que a ella le guste.

.-¿Que piensas?.- me preguntó con media sonrisa y la mirada perdida por culpa de las botellas de vino que nos habiamos _ preciosísima_-

.-Pensaba en que no sé hasta que punto te merezco.- balbuceé.-

Bella rodó los ojos de manera exagerada, de hecho , temí que no fuese capaz de volverlos a poner derechos.-

.-¡No digas gilipolleces Edward!.- exclamó sumando un casi imperceptible sonrojo.-

.-No entiendo por que motivo te molesta que te diga estas cosas.-

.-No te equivoques, no me molesta en absoluto escuchar lo maravillosa que soy.- bromeó.- eso, como si quieres decírmelo a cada hora, lo que no soporto , es que te pases el día menospreciándote, como si no valieses nada. Que si tus hermanos son mejores que tú , que si no me mereces, que si tus jefes van a pensar que eres un cafre...¿es que no te das cuenta de que eres increíble?.Eres guapo, listo , muy , muy divertido , increíblemente bueno en tu trabajo y sorprendentemente satisfactorio entre las sábanas.-

.-¿Sorprendentemente satisfactorio?.- pregunté divertido.-

.-Si. No te lo tomes a mal , pero en realidad no eres el típico tío que ves por la calle y piensas_..."dios , este me desmonta"._Tienes las manos demasiado finas , no parecen de hombre...tu aspecto es desgarbado...¡casi no tienes culo! , eso si, eres guapísimo.- terminó dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.-

.-¡Joder menos mal!.- reí.- y luego dices que yo me menosprecio , madre de dios , por suerte te tengo a ti para subirme el ánimo.- ironicé.-

Bella se levantó con un puchero y se sentó en mi regazo.

.-No seas tonto. Si estoy loca por no puedo pasar mas de cinco minutos sin besarte.- ronroneó dejando un casto beso en mis labios.- sin acariciarte.- desabrochó un par de botones de mi camisa y recorrió mi pecho con su mano.-sin abrazarte...-por suerte la detuve antes de que las cosas fuesen a mayores. Tenía una última sorpresa que darle , y me sería imposible hacerlo si no paraba de distraerme de esa manera.-

.-Espera , espera Bella. No vayas tan deprisa. Todavía no hemos terminado el primer plato y nos queda más de la botella de vino. No aceleremos las cosas.-

.-A la mierda Edward, quiero que me folles de la cena.-

Y como siempre, sus deseos son órdenes para mi.

A la mierda la cena, a la mierda la sorpresa, pasaremos directamente al postre.

La senté a horcajadas sobre mi , mis manos fueron a parar directamente a su lugar de origen,_ el culo de Bella._

Su lengua invadió mi boca en un beso voraz, demandante , agresivo... sus labios salían maravillosos gemidos que mis oídos se apresuraban en convertir en música para mi.

La agarré fuertemente de las nalgas y me levanté caminando con ella en brazos hasta el salón, encendiendo todas las luces por el camino. No quería perderme como le sentaba el precioso y provocativo conjunto de encaje que horas antes había elegido para ella, a pesar de que lo que en realidad quería, era verlo hecho un _gurruño_ en el suelo.

La senté sobre el sillón , sabiendo que no sería capaz de llegar a la cama, y me quedé frente a ella , mirándola, disfrutando de cada una de sus expresiones, de como su pecho subía y bajaba descompasadamente por culpa de su acelerada respiración.

Poco a poco me fui arrodillando en el suelo , de modo que mis ojos quedasen a la altura del centro de sus piernas. Bella, que es una puñetera provocadora , abrió los muslos en señal inequívoca de que me acercase , y por supuesto , yo lo hice.

Mis dedos recorrieron sus muslos, en un camino ascendente que me llevaba hasta el borde de las carísimas braguitas , en las que había invertido unos cientos de libras. Las deslicé hacia abajo, poco a poco , sin apresurar las cosas , intentando ponerla frenética, aunque en realidad era yo , quien estaba apunto de estallar. La sangre me galopaba por las venas , amontonandose toda en un mismo lugar. Me desabroché los pantalones con el fin de evitar una gangrena...

Una vez las bragas descansaron en el suelo , continué con mi tarea y le quité el vestido. No me había tomado tantas molestias , para ahora no disfrutar del resultado.

El corpiño se le ajustaba perfectamente y las ligas , le daban un aire mortalmente ás, había acertado con la talla...¡dios , que bueno soy!

No puede demorar demasiado el enterrar mi cara entre las piernas de Bella. Todo en ella era demasiado atrayente , la suavidad de su piel , su olor, incluso el rosado color de la carne...quería comérmela.

Y eso hice.

Jugué con mis labios, con mi lengua , con mis dientes. Ella gemía y gemía tan alto que pensé que vendrían a darnos un _toque_ desde recepción, pero me daba igual , nada me importaba, nada excepto el sabroso cuerpo de Bella entre mis labios.

Agarraba mi pelo con fuerza y daba tirones para pedirme mayor velocidad. Estaba siendo salvaje , tanto , que debía controlarme para no morder demasiado fuerte.

Cuando ya no me vi con fuerzas de soportarlo más, me separé de ella y agarrándola por uno de sus costados, le di la vuelta, sin ninguna delicadeza y la coloqué a cuatro patas sobre el sofá.

No recuerdo bien la manera en la que mi ropa terminó tirada sobre algún lugar en la habitación, por que la pasión cegaba mis sentidos, solo fui consciente del momento exacto en el que la penetré.

De golpe , fuerte , quizás un pelín fuerte de más. Bella se agarró al cabecero del sofá y soltó todo el aire de una vez, pero comenzó a moverse , pidiendo un poco de acción.

Embestí duramente, con golpes secos y discontinuos, para alargar el placer, o la agonía dependiendo de las opiniones. Yo necesitaba liberarme , pero antes lo haría ella.

Con una mano apreté uno de sus pezones ,y ella lloriqueó de placer. Con la otra busqué el botoncito mágico que escondía en el centro de sus piernas.

Intentando una mejor posición , le agarré un hombro , para conseguir un punto de apoyo. Esto era la espasmo que sentía en el interior de su cuerpo , me llevaba al límite, cada gemido me ponía al borde .

Bella comenzó a ayudarme presionando sus nalgas contra mi y una de sus manos fue a parar justo donde yo tenía la mia , sobre su clítoris. Incrementó la presión con la que yo estaba acariciándola, guiándome con sus dedos sobre los míos.

Me pareció putamente increíble y sonreí como un idiota ante la imagen mental que se me formó de su expresión.

Tras unos breves pero intensos segundos, arqueó la espalda , tembló entre mis caricias y llegó al orgasmo , llevándome con ella en un fortísimo abrazo , hasta mi propia felicidad.

Nos quedamos quietos durante unos segundos, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Aunque dudaba de que pudiese recuperarlo algún día.

.-Joder Edward. Ha sido...joder Edward...-

.-Lo sé.- contesté sin aire.- opino lo mismo.-

Salí de su interior y me senté a su lado. Ella todavía no había cambiado la postura, se había apoyado contra el sofá , con todo el pelo enmarañado sobre el respaldo , resbalando por sus hombros. Acaricié su espalda de arriba a abajo , dando gracias por tenerla en mi vida.

.-Bueno.- suspiró una vez nos habíamos vestido.- podemos continuar con la cena, me muero de hambre.-

.-Pensé que pasabas de la comida.- reí.-

.-Eso era antes. Hace un rato tenía otra clase de apetitos, y ya que han sido saciados , podemos regresar a los comunes.-

Me iba a matar.

¿Como pretende que ingiera cualquier cosa , justo ahora , que seguro que mi estómago nada perdido dentro de mi cuerpo , tras nuestra maravillosa y desgarradora sesión de sexo?.

.-Come tú, yo no tengo hambre.- le dije.-

.-¿No vas a comer nada?.-negué con la cabeza.- muy bien, yo comeré por los dos.-

Mientras ella cenaba , contándome una historia sobre la boda de su tía Aimee , yo no dejaba de preguntarme cuando sería el mejor momento para hacerle la proposición por la que había preparado todo este embrollo. En realidad debí haberlo previsto , pienso mucho mejor antes del sexo.

.-Y entonces va mi primo Cameron y grita...-

.-Bella, hay algo que tengo que decirte.- la interrumpí , por que si lo seguía atrasando, no me veía capaz de hacerlo, no esta noche.-

Por que, ¿y si me decía que no?.

.-Tú dirás.- respondió dejando el tenedor sobre el plato , limpiándose la cara con la servilleta , encendiendo un cigarrillo y adoptando esa postura de seriedad cuando sabes que vas a escuchar algo que no te va a gustar.-

.-Es que...no te lo he contado todo .- elevó las cejas en señal de incomprensión.- cuando llegaste al hotel y te vi...dios , estabas tan guapa, que no te conté lo del trabajo.-

.-¡Ah! , es cierto. Cuéntame.- suspiró aliviada al ver que no era nada grave.-

.-Bueno, el caso es que como ya te habrás imaginado , conseguí el puesto , pero lo que no te he dicho es donde voy a tener que hacer la sesión de fotos.-

.-¿Y donde vas a tener que hacer la sesión de fotos?.-

.-En Italia .En Florencia, para ser más exactos.- entonces los ojos de Bella se abrieron de una cuarta y una enorme sonrisa iluminó la terraza.-

.-Edward.¡De allí es toda mi familia! Mi abuelo , mis primos...siempre he soñado con ir...¡joder que envidia me das!.-

.-Pero , son tres semanas Bells.-

.-¡Joder!.- exclamó.- Eres un cabrón con suerte.-

.-Bella, estaremos separados tres semanas.- lloriqueé fingiendo enfado.-

.-Bueno hombre, te echaré mucho de menos, pero me alegro mogollón por ti, o por lo menos lo haré cuando se me pase el ataque de envidia que me esta dando.- mi sonrisa luchaba por escaparse, pero la retuve lo suficiente para levantarme y coger el paquetito que con tanto mimo había escondido para que Bella no lo viese al llegar.

.-Yo si que te voy a echar de menos, además, a saber si me esperaras hasta que regrese.- soltó un bufido que retumbó por toda la planta.-

.-Sabes que eso es una estupidez ¿no?, me acabas de dar satisfacción suficiente como para que te espere al menos... mes y medio.- le puse una mueca.-

.-Muy simpática. No en serio , creo que te echaré demasiado de menos y aunque confío plenamente en ti.-recalqué.- no quiero darte la oportunidad de que te lo pienses mejor, así que me he tomado la libertad de comprarte esto.- me senté a su lado y le di la cajita.-

.-¿Que es?.- preguntó con una ceja alzada.-¿un mini cinturón de castidad con cierre centralizado?.-

.-No...lo pensé, te juro que lo pensé, pero entonces pensé en esto.-señalé la caja.- y decidí que definitivamente era mucho más efectivo para conservar tu fidelidad.-

Estábamos de broma y ella lo sabía, asi que muy teatralmente, le quitó el lacito a la caja y la abrió.

Yo no soportaba los nervios, esperando su reacción. Ahora que la tenía frente a mi , no me parecía tan buena idea , habérselo comprado sin consultarle primero.

.-¿Y bien?.- pregunté.-

.-¿Qué es?.- Bella miraba el papelito con la cara desencajada.-

.-¿Lo has leído?.-

.-Lo he hecho.-

.-¿Y aún así no sabes que es?.-

.-Se lo que es pero...no entiendo.-

.-Léelo en alto Bella, así me aseguro de que lo entiendes correctamente.-

.-Es un vale. Dice, _"vale por tres semanas en Florencia , en calidad de ayudante de fotografía".-_

.-¿Lo entiendes?.-

.-Que si coño , lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo...¡espera! ¿es para mi?¿para que te acompañe a Florencia?.-

.-No estaba seguro de poder pasar sin ti tanto tiempo...asi que...- admití encogiéndome de hombros.-

.-Pero ¿puedo ir ? es decir¿que dirán tus jefes?¿no pondrán pegas?.-

.-Ellos ya lo saben.Y les parece bien.-

.-Esto es...-

.-¿Te gusta?.-

.-¿Que si me gusta?.-

.-No sé si en el museo te pondrán algún problema, me habría gustado preguntártelo de otra manera, antes de comprar el billete, pero eso habría estropeado la sorpresa.-

Bella me miraba con una amplia sonrisa. No se si por el vino , el orgasmo o la sorpresa, supongo que sería una maravillosa combinación de todas.

.-¿Sabes una cosa?.-dijo.- No entiendo , como puede haber una sola persona en toda la faz de la tierra que piense que no eres el ser más increíble del mundo.-

Solté una carcajada que nos pilló desprevenidos, no me esperaba en absoluto que me diese esa respuesta.

.-No te rías, no te haces idea de lo especial que me siento contigo, de como aprecio todos los pequeños detalles, y todos los grandes, claro.-

.-Solo es un billete de avión Bells.-

.-No , no lo es. Eres tú, preocupándote por lo mucho que me echarías de menos , eres tú montándome una carrera de obstáculos para llegar a sorprenderme...y después te preguntas si realmente me mereces.¿Como no ibas a merecerme?¿como no ibas a merecerte a cualquiera? soy yo la que no entiende que narices hay en mi , que te impulse a hacer cosas como esta.¿Por que lo haces?-

.-Por que te quiero como _nadie_ podría llegar a querer.-

.-No,eso no es del todo cierto...por que yo te quiero aún más.-

* * *

Bueno , nos ha costado pero al fin estamos aqui.

Se que hace casi un mes que no actualizo , y mi pobre excusa es que me acabo de mudar y no tengo internet , por lo que tengo que tirar de la buena disposicion de mi querida progenitora , que me deja usar su ordenador cuando la visito jajajaj.

Asi que por favor perdonad la espera y agradeced a mi madre que me deje el portatil jajajaj.

En fin , nuestros chicos se van a Florencia...todo es taaaaan romantico...esperemos que todo salga a pedir de boca y no haya demasiados problemas durante su ausencia.

Bueno , no se cuando volvere a actualizar , me dijeron que igual me conectan la linea adsl en tres semanas , asi que mientras recurriré a las viejas costumbres del boli y el papel...

Espero que os guste y que disfruteis .

Gracias por leerme , por añadir a favoritos y alertas , que seguís haciéndolo y gracias por que me regalais muchos reviews , aunque mis actus son cada vez más espaciadas. Y por no perder la costumbre , gracias a mis grandes amigas , que me mantiene informada de mis actus favoritas y que no se olvidan de mi. **Shao** , **Yzza** y **Silves** .¡muchos besotes!

Ojala nos leamos pronto.

besiños.

L.


	46. Chapter 46

Los personajes no me pertenecen , pero la historia si es mia.

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.-¿Lo tienes todo claro?.-

.-Si Edward , cristalino.- repetí por sexta o séptima vez desde que nos habíamos bajado del avión y nos habíamos metido en el taxi que nos llevaría al hotel.-

.-Repasémoslo otra vez por si acaso.- rodé los ojos con exasperación , harta de tanta tontería.-

El asunto es que Edward, para poder llevarme con él a este maravilloso viaje que me había quitado el sueño y el aliento desde el día en el que me enteré que podía venir , tuvo que mentir.Y la pequeña mentirijilla, tal como él mismo la llamó , consistía en inventarme una nueva personalidad , es decir.

Sigo llamándome Isabella Swan , sigo teniendo 24 años y sigo viviendo en Londres...peeero , no me dedico a la pintura , eso no habría sido válido . Mi nuevo oficio , si es que existe como tal , es ayudante de fotografía del señor Edward Cullen , o así lo explica la tarjetita identificativa que los de la agencia me facilitaron.

.-Nos conocimos en Toulouse , durante el año pasado. Yo estaba buscando trabajo desesperadamente y me dejé caer por una exposición en la que tú habías colgado varias fotografías.- recité.- por supuesto, quedé absolutamente embobada con tu talento, y ni corta ni perezosa , me lancé hacia ti como una groopie , pidiéndote ¡no! suplicándote un trabajo.- exclamé de manera teatral , ganándome una carcajada por su parte.- entonces tu , muy educadamente , te ofreciste a echarle un ojo a mis fotos y decidiste , que a pesar de que me faltaba mucho que aprender, tenía talento , por lo que me dejaste colaborar de vez en cuando en alguna de tus sesiones .Cuando regresaste a Londres perdimos el contacto. Pero hace un mes, volvimos a vernos mientras tú cenabas con una preciosísima jovencita.-bromeé.- Coincidió con el momento en el que te habían ofrecido este trabajo así que me pediste mi ayuda , esta vez como modelo. Como estoy , secretamente enamorada de ti , no me pude negar, así que tú, para devolverme el favor, me llevas a Florencia, por que puede ser una experiencia única para mi , para engrosar mi currículum.- terminé mi exposición casi sin aire y Edward me miró satisfecho.-

.-Bien, veo que lo tienes claro.-

.-Ya te lo he dicho. Cristalino.-

Llegamos al hotel que sería nuestra casa durante las próximas tres semanas. Solo teníamos tiempo para una ducha , ya que habìan marcado la hora para la reunión en la que se fijarían los primeros detalles sobre la sesión de fotos. El estilo de los modelos , lo que se busca en las localizaciones...joder esto es tan divertido...además estoy con él.

No creo que haya una sola chica en el mundo más afortunada que yo-El simple recuerdo de la magnifica noche de hotel que Edward me hizo pasar la semana pasada , sigue haciéndome temblar. ¡Es tan lindo! tan taaaann ¡tan!

.-¿Vas a ponerte ese vestido?.- preguntó sacándome repentinamente de mis babeos mentales.

Me miré en el espejo.

Era un vestido normal, bastante formal y recatado, si no te fijabas en el escote , que a decir verdad , era bastante prominente.

.-¿No me queda bien?.- pregunté.-

.-Al contrario , te queda demasiado bien.-

.-Bueno , quiero causar buena impresión. Tú también te has arreglado.- me quejé señalando su traje chaqueta gris y su camisa azul celeste...que bueno estas cabrón...

.-Pero es diferente Bella , nadie va a fijarse en lo bien que me sienta el traje.-

.-¿Por que no? yo lo hago...-respondí melosa.-

.-Pero Bella, voy a trabajar , no quiero estar preocupándome por si alguien te mira mas de la cuenta. Recuerda que tus fotos con Emmet estarán por todas partes , todos los que estén allí , estarán imaginándote sin ropa.-

.-No es cierto , todos van a trabajar Edward y estarán hartos de ver a tías en pelotas. Yo no les llamare la atención lo suficiente como para quedar plasmada en sus memorias , ni como para convertirme en una fantasía sexual...de todos modos...has sido tu el que no ha querido desvelarles que somos pareja , así que ahora atente a las consecuencias.

Edward no quiso decirles a los de la agencia que estábamos juntos por que no quería que todo el mundo pensase que era un moñas que no puede pasar sin su novia mas de tres días , aunque a mi , personalmente , me parece algo sumamente dulce y halagador, pero así son los tíos. ¿quién los entiende?.

.-Tienes razón.- admitió dejándome sorprendida mientras se acercaba a mi por la espalda y me abrazaba entre sus brazos.- pero procura no poner esa carita tan sexy que me pones a mi siempre.- ronroneó.-

.-¿Cual?.- pregunté.- ¿esta?.- bizqueé los ojos y eché la lengua. Edward me vio a través del espejo y sofocó una sonrisa junto a mi cuello.-

.-Exacto.- exclamó siguiéndome la broma.- a esa misma me refería.¿lo harás por mi?.-

.-Veré lo que puedo hacer...aunque te advierto que el gran atractivo es algo innato en mi , no se si podré reprimirlo ante tus compañeros de trabajo.-

.-Bella...aunque te parezca mentira , lo que has dicho es mas cierto de lo que imaginas.-

Media hora mas tarde , cuando por fin Edward consiguió inflarme las pelotas hasta el punto que decidí cambiarme el vestido fino y elegante por un pantalón y una americana, llegamos a la puerta del estudio.

.-¿Como estoy?.-

.-¿La verdad?.-pregunte.-

.-Por favor...-

Lo miré de arriba abajo , colocando un dedo en mi barbilla, haciéndome la interesante. Empecé por los pies:

Zapatos impolutos...Pantalón en la medida perfecta. La camisa entallada , cubierta `por la americana del traje , que le daba un aire más serio , más adulto , mortalmente sexy.

Tenía el rostro ligeramente torturado por los nervios y aun así , seguía siendo guapísimo. Y el pelo...

Me acerqué a él frunciendo el ceño. Revolví con la punta de mis dedos , aquella maraña cobriza que perdía encanto cuando estaba bien peinada-

Di dos pasos hacia atrás , sin dejar de mirarle.

.-Bien , ahora si.- comencé.- pregúntame de nuevo.-

Edward resoplo y meneó la cabeza.

.-A ver Bella. ¿Que tal estoy?.-

.-Estás impresionante.- dije sincera.-

Edward sonrió y yo lo acompañé , antes de unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

.-¿Y ahora ?¿podemos entrar ya?.-pregunté encaminándome a la puerta y tirando de su mano hacia mi.-

.-Una cosa más , espera.- fue mi turno para resoplar.-Déjame llamar a casa, quiero saber que tal está Jueves.- dijo riendo mientras marcaba un numero en el móvil.-

.-¡Venga ya Ed!.La has dejado en buenas manos.-

.-Lo se , aún así...¿hola?¿Nana?.-

Me apoyé en la pared del edificio y me encendí un cigarrillo , mientras Edward se enteraba del estado en el que se encontraba su bichejo.-

Tuve que hacer uso de todo mi ingenio para conseguir que no la trajese con nosotros y la dejase con su abuela. Y o quería a Edward para mi sola estos días y no me apetecía nada competir por su cariño con la perrita.

Cuando por fin colgó , no sin antes claro, pedirle a su abuela que le pusiese a la perrita por el otro lado del teléfono , algo ridículo , lo sé.Pero que le vamos a hacer , él es así , entramos en el estudio.

En la puerta nos esperaba una mujer de unos cuarenta años,menuda y de estatura más bien pequeña. Iba vestida de manera juvenil y unas enormes gafas de enmarcaban sus risueñas facciones.

.-Tú debes de ser Edward y tú , Isabella.-nos dijo ofreciéndonos su mano a modo de saludo.-yo me llamo Lilian y soy la directora del proyecto.- mientras hablaba con un notable acento escocés , nos ofreció una carpetita en la que estaban todas las fotos que Edward nos había sacado a Emmet y a mi , con un montón de anotaciones a los lados .Me sorprendió también encontrarme con las copias de los bocetos que yo había dibujado para Edward antes de la presentación. Nunca me dijo que los había entregado.

Un halo de satisfacción y orgullo , envolvió mi cuerpo-

Lilian nos guió sin parar de hablar ni un segundo , hacia el despacho donde nos esperaba el resto del equipo.

Como no podría haber sido de otro modo , fuimos los últimos en llegar.

Edward abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarnos paso a nosotras...si es que es todo un caballero.

Al entrar , lo primero que vi , fue a una chica de mi edad , año arriba, año abajo ,que vestía de forma estrafalaria , pero bastante atractiva.

.-Ella es Alex. Se ocupará de encontrar la localización exacta y de prepararla para la sesión.-explicó Lilian.-Ese de ahí , es Mario , nuestro estilista y maquillador personal. Sería capaz de convertir a la mujer más fea del mundo en una Isabella Rosellini con un simple toque de brocha.-todos reimos mientras Mario hacía un extremadamente amanerado gesto con la mano , restándole importancia al comentario.-Y él es Paolo .La iluminación es lo suyo.-

Y entonces me giré hacia el tal Paolo.

Un vaquero raído y camisa hawaiiana , fea de cojones , lo suficientemente ceñida como para dejar adivinar unos impresionantes pectorales , entraron dentro de mi campo de visión,no seguí subiendo la mirada, no. Preferí repasar las fuertes piernas que escondían los estropeados tejanos. No quería ni imaginárme , la misma visión por detrás...

Desde hace una temporada, vengo dándome cuenta de que últimamente pienso como un tío...será por culpa de Leah , demasiado tiempo a su lado...

Un carraspeo.

Si alguien piensa que un simple carraspeo me va a hacer perder la concentración...

Dos carraspeos.

De acuerdo , con dos carraspeos ya debería darme por enterada de que mi período de absentismo debería llegar a su fin.

Un fuerte codazo.

.-¡Ay!.-sabía de sobras que había sido Edward , pero no le miré.Seguí subiendo la vista por ese glorioso pecho hasta llegar a la cara.

Y dios mío..¡que cara!

Ojillos azules , brillantes y sonrientes como no había visto jamas. Los prefectos dientes blancos , formaban una sonrisa tremendamente sexy-El pelo rubio que caía por una frente bronceada por el sol...¡por dios que cosa tan guapa!

Tras asegurar que mi lengua estaba totalmente retraída dentro de mi boca y tras ver como el modelazo se acercaba a mi , desperté-

.-Paolo Silvestrini.- se presentó con un profundo y masculino tono de voz , que sumado al acento italiano , lo hacía totalmente irresistible.-

.-Yo soy Bella.-contesté tímida.-

Paolo me miró sonriendo , agarrando mi mano entre las suyas y pasando olímpicamente de Edward que intentaba saludarle desde hacía ya rato.

.-Mai un nome mi ha sembrato più gusto, e al stesso tempo così píccolo per una donna , perche no sei bella , sei un angelo scendendo dei cieli.-y tras decir eso me besó la mano.-

¡Casi me meo en las bragas! , mientras escuchaba chirriar los dientes de Edward , que echaba humo por las orejas.Y eso que estoy segura que no tiene ni _pajolera_ idea de lo que me acaba de decir.Aún asi , casi arranca mi mano de entre las de Paolo , estrechándoselas con excesiva fuerza. Así , en plan macho cabrío.

Una vez los dos chicos terminaron con su "pulso" de hombría , nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa.

Fue una reunión larga, en la que tratamos temas como el criterio a la hora de elegir a las modelos .Repasamos "mis"fotos , para fijar las posturas más atractivas y todo el mundo dió ideas sobre como se imaginaban el paisaje.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que todos me felicitaron por mi trabajo. Incluso Paolo bromeó diciendo que la modelo perfecta la tenían delante , refiriéndose a mi.

El pobre Edward ya estaba al borde de la enagenación mental.Y yo no podía girarme y besarle como habría querido hacer, así que le posé una mano sobre el muslo y le di un leve apretón.

Quería que supiese que sigo aquí , quizás Paolo sea lo más guapo que ha parido madre y que por alguna extraña razón , parece estar tirándome los tejos , pero que todo eso me importa más bien poco , por que yo le tengo a él y no lo cambio .Ni siquiera por esos ojazos azules que me estudian entre unos mechones rubios.

Cuando por fin , la tediosa reunión terminó , cuatro horas más tarde , Edward ya se había desabrochado los dos primeros botones de la camisa y se había despeinado aún más, el _peinado_ _despeinado _de su pelo.

Cerró la carpeta de golpe , soltando un sonoro suspiro , me miró y me guiñó un ojo.

.-Estoy deseando llegar al hotel y meterme en la cama.- dijo.-

.-¡Estás de broma! ¿No me vas a sacar a cenar?.-

.-Mañana Bells , de verdad que hoy no puedo.-

.-Jolines Edward , mañana empezamos el casting , estarás más cansado todaví a aprovechar la noche de hoy y ya dormirás mañana.-medio ronroneé junto a su oreja.-

.-Bueno , pero solo una cena.-

.-Y una copita.-

.-La copita si quieres, te la tomas en el hotel.-

.-Aburrido.-rosmé por lo bajo ganándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-

Si llegamos a estar solos en el hotel , ahora mismo estaría besándome.Y lo haría hasta convencerme de que nos quedásemos a cenar en la habitación. Si no lo conociera yo...

Justo cuando nos íbamos a levantar , la cabeza de Paolo se interpuso entre las nuestras , dándonos un susto de muerte.

.-¿He oído que querías salir a cenar?,.preguntó mirándome directo a los ojos.-Por que yo conozco un sitio genial , que incluye una actuación cómica en directo.¿Te apuntas?.-

No supe que hacer . Simplemente me quedé mirando hacia él , perdida en los diferentes tonos de azul que coloreaban sus ojos.

Miré a Edward , tras obligar a mis ojos a desviar la vista-Tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba sonreí y elevé las cejas preguntándole sin palabras si podía ir.

No por Paolo por ía hambre y estaba en Florencia ,cuna de mis raí no tenía ganas de encerrarme en el hotel.

Tras un duelo de miradas entre mi novio y yo , en el que puse lo mejor de mi misma , con ojitos golositos ,mordiditas de labio y chorraditas varias, Edward se rindió y sonrió de lado.

.-Danos una hora.- le dijo.-Necesito una ducha.-

.-Vale , estamos todos en el mismo hotel , así que podemos pillar el mismo taxi y nos vamos conociendo un poco antes de la cena.-

Eso último lo dijo mirándome solo a mí.Y yo me di cuenta , de que no sabía muy bien cuando , pero llegaría el momento en el que debería pararle los pies.

Por mi bien , por el de mi novio y por el del mismo Paolo,Por que si seguimos así , no sé cuanto aguantará Edward sin explotar.

* * *

**EDWARD POV-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Me cago en su puta madre!

Llevo aguantando las boberías de este imbécil toda la maldita tarde. Y ahora , para colmo , tengo que cenar con él.

Paolo nos esperaría en el bar del hotel. Yo me duché a la velocidad del rayo ,para terminar antes que Bella y evitar así que se encontrasen y pasasen un rato a solas mientras me esperaban.

No es que no me fíe de ella , es él quien me da nauseas, que se pasó la tarde babeando con la lengua de fuera como si fuese una hiena.

¡Que asco da! ¿Qué se ha creído con esas pintas de surfero hippi en paro?.Esos pelos , esos collares horrendos , esas pulseras que le cubren el antebrazo…menudo pringao.

Vale que el cabrón esta cachas de cojones y que no es feo.Y vale también que el acento italiano le da un puntillo…¡pero vamos! Que tampoco es ninguna maravilla.

Y allí me lo encuentro,en la barra del bar, coqueteando con la camarera , que se ve bastante impresionada.

Pfffff

Siempre he odiado a esa clase de tíos que se creen que lo tienen todo ganado con tan solo una cara bonita.

Hay que cumplir una serie de requisitos para ligarse a una tía, no llega con ser guapo.

Hay que saber hablar ,saber moverse,Hay que saber adivinar con antelación lo que quiere la chica , hacerle sentirse especial…vamos , que hay que saber un poquito de mujeres….y si hay alguien que se sabe ese tema de rechupete…ese es un servidor.

Hinchado como un gallo de pelea , me acerqué a Paolo dispuesto a arrebatarle a su ligue. Todavía tengo unos quince minutos antes de que Bella baje y se reúna con nosotros. Este surfero , no sabe a quien se enfrenta.

.-Buenas noches.-dije al tiempo que le daba un toquecillo en el hombro.-¿llevas mucho esperando?.-pregunté solo para hacer tiempo , antes de girarme hacia la chica.-

.-No ¡que va! Además estaba entretenido con esta preciosidad.-contestó señalando a la chica que soltó una tímida risotada.-Cora, te presento a Edward , mi compañero de trabajo.-

Aproveché entonces para girarme hacia ella y dedicarle ese tandem (mirada dulce y sonrisilla pícara) que tan bien me sale.

Evidentemente el resultado , fue el esperado .El rubor cubrió sus mejillas y bajó la mirada , batiendo las pestañas como si fuesen alitas de mariposa.

Paolo se dio cuenta de que corría peligro de perder el interés de su presa , asi que contraatacó soltándole no sé que mierda de monólogo en italiano.

No me importó.Yo podía desbancarle con tan solo una de mis estudiadas sonrisas y una pasadita de mano para revolverme el pelo-

Ella fijó la vista en mi. Voy ganando , por ahora.

A partir de ese momento , la chorrada de jueguecillo , se convirtió en una lucha encarnizada.tíos dispuestos a todo con tal de terminar con su contrincante ,estaera la ley del más fuerte. Solo puede ganar uno y ese uno , seré yo.

Mimos , piropos , sonrisillas , miraditas y carantoñas de todo tipo , revoloteaban a nuestro alrededor.

La tía debía de estar pensando en comprar la lotería en cuanto saliese de currar , por que sin duda hoy era su día de suerte.

No que la pobre fuese fea, pero no era de la clase de tías que despiertan la rivalidad de dos chavales como nosotros.

Cora sonreía encantada , sin saber el gran esfuerzo que tanto Paolo como yo , estábamos realizando para ganarnos su atención.

Era la recta final y ambos lo sabíamos.

Paolo le acariciaba la mano , mientras yo le pasaba suavemente un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

Susurrábamos palabrejas de esas que sabemos que les Cora empezaba a sentirse abrumada, así que decidí retirarme antes de que me rechazase.

Paolo continuó con la retaíla mientras yo simplemente la miraba , cargando todas mis ganas de vencer en sus pupilas.

Creo que ya la tengo en el bote de todos modos. Por que no deja de sonreírme. Por que desvía la mirada de Paolo a mi , a pesar de que él no deja de hablarle.

La mano de Cora se deslizó sobre la barra hacia mi.A la pobre le temblaban los dedos,estaba nerviosa , buena señal.

Muy lentamente. Muy , muy lentamente encaminé mi mano hacia la suya y con mucha delicadeza , entrelacé sus dedos con los míos.

He ganado , es un hecho.

¡JA!

Antes de que pudiese sonreír gracias a mi triunfo .Antes incluso de que pudiese mirar a los ojos a mi contrincante para recochinearme por haber ganado .Una mano , extremadamente conocida se posó en mi nuca y apretó con fuerza.

.-¿Habéis terminado ya?.-la indignación y la mala ostia era latente en la voz de mi preciosa novia .Me cagué de miedo.-

Mis dedos soltaron los de Cora como si quemasen.

.-Bella , cara mía estás divina.- Paolo fue más rápido que yo y cuando quise darme cuenta , estrechaba a mi novia entre sus brazos.-

Bella me miró sobre el hombro del italiano cabreada , muuuy cabreada. No se cuanto tiempo llevaba observándonos, solo espero que no lo suficente.-

Cuando Paolo se separó de Bella , me acerqué para saludarla y por que no decirlo , para hacerle un poco la pelota , resaltando lo guapísima que está ésta noche , pero no me lo permitió. Me repelió como si fuésemos el mismo polo de un imán y volvió a pegarse cual lapa contra la cintura de Paolo.

Vale , A ver que coño hago para arreglar esto.-

La cena fue terrible.

Bella y el otro mamón hablaban sin parar dejándome fuera de la conversación.Y el muy cabrón no dejaba de posar sus manos sobre ella y yo estaba a punto de colapsar de los celos.

.-Así que os conocisteis en Toulouse.-pregunto Paolo sin dejar de acariciar el hombro desnudo de mi chica.-

.-Si . Edward estaba presentando unas fotos y yo me quede impresionada por su talento.-

.-Y él se quedó impresionado contigo , supongo.

Bella rió , pero fue una risa mordaz e irónica.

.-¿Edward impresionado por alguien?no me hagas reír.-exclamó.- cuando lo conocí estaba intentando llevarse al huerto a un par de chicas…exactamente igual que esta noche cuando os encontré babeando por la chica que estaba tras la barra del bar.-

Clavó de nuevo sus ojos en mi sin perder la sonrisa cruel de sus labios

.- Hay demasiadas mujeres en el mundo como para que Edward se impresione con alguna y mucho menos conmigo.-

.-Eso no es cierto.- me quejé.-al fin y al cabo , estas aquí ¿no?.-

.-Por trabajo ¿no?.- contraatacó crispando un poco el gesto.- si me disculpáis, tengo que ir un segundo al servicio.-

Paolo se levantó para separarle la silla y quedar como un maravilloso caballero mientras yo sigo quedando como un maravilloso y completo gilipollas. Bella se giró hacia él y le acarició la mejilla…joder , al final voy a tener que matar a este tío.-

.-Es una chica estupenda.-dijo el italiano sin dejar de mirarle el culo mientras ella se alejaba.-muy guapa , muy lista y muy interesante.-

.-Si.- no dije mas por que no tenia ganas de hablar con él, así que intente ahogar mis penas en mi copa de vino.-

.-¿Sabes si esta con alguien?.-

Casi me atraganto con el puto vino.-

.-¿Cómo¨?.-

.-Que si está con alguien.¿Tiene novio?.-

.-No lo se.- gruñí apretando el borde de la mesa para contener mi furia.-

Paolo sonrió y se echo hacia atrás en la silla-

.-Edward.¿hace cuanto hace que te la tiras?.-

Me quedé helado.

Helado , sin saber que decir y con cara de imbécil.

Casi inmediatamente solté la mesa , junte las manos y reconstruí el semblante.

.-No se de que me hablas.- dije tras un carraspeo.-

.-Entonces…¿Cuánto hace que te la quieres tirar?.- soltó una risotada asquerosa que me dio una visión perfecta de la comida que estaba masticando en su boca…vomitivo.-

.-No me la quiero tirar.-mentí con una mueca.-

.-¿No?.-preguntó todavía sonriendo.-

Negué con la cabeza no muy convencido de si sería mejor decirle la verdad.-

Que hace casi tres meses que me la estoy tirando .Mas de seis horas que me muero por tirármela y que estoy loco por ella , pero que poco importa porque me pilló ligando con otra tía , por lo que me quedan al menos unos cinco dias de arrastrarme y flagelarme para que me perdone y me permita dormirme enredado entre sus piernas.

.-¿Seguro?.-esta vez no contesté. No me dio tiempo.- ¡genial!.-exclamó.- es que cuando vi la cara que pusiste cuando te pillo con Cora , me dio la impresión de que se te habían puesto los huevos de corbata , pero si me equivoqué , entonces no te importa que lo haga yo ¿verdad?.-

.-¿Hacer qué?.-

.-Vamos tío , que va a ser. Quiero pasar la noche con ella.-

.-La noche ¿Qué noche?¿esta noche?.- grité frenético.-

Pero me cago en la puta.

¿En que momento dio un giro tan sumamente radical la conversación?¿en serio me esta pidiendo permiso para follarse a mi novia?.-

.-¿Qué noche? Me da igual, ojala sean todas las noches que paséis aquí.Es que te lo juro tío que me vuelve completamente loco.Y estoy seguro de que bajo esa fachada de niñita bien , se esconde una fiera.-

El gesto psicótico de mi cara no debía de decirle nada al pobre asqueroso babeo que se le escapaba al hablar de Bella , fue lo ultimo que me vi capaz de soportar.-

.-Vale escucha.-comencé.- te he mentido.-

.-¿En que?..-

.-Tenias razón , si que quiero tirármela , y esperaba que este viaje , fuese el comienzo de algo bonito.- solté esperando que eso hubiese puesto punto y final a esta conversación…pero nada mas lejos de la realidad.-

.-Te ha quedado muy tierno tío , en serio. Pero ya que no hay nada entre vosotros…creo que yo también quiero empezar algo bonito y no pienso hacerme un lado para dejarte el camino libre a ti...creo que hemos comenzado una especie de carrera…y la meta se acerca caminando de manera sensual por allí.-

.

.

.

.

.-¡Estabas ligando con ella cabrón asqueroso, mentiroso de mierda!¿es que no puedes mantenerte quietecito ni dos segundos?.-

.-Bella escúchame , hay una explicación coherente a todo esto.-

.-¿Ah si?¿tienes una explicación? Pues no sabes las ganas que tengo de oírla Edward.-

.-Es que…no la vas a entender Bella, ¿no te basta con que te diga que fue una chorrada y que confíes en mi?.-

.-No gracias , prefiero escuchar la explicación , si no te parece mal.-

Bella llevaba gritándome desde que salimos del taxi y nos metimos en la habitación de hotel que estaba a su nombre. Yo ya no sabia que hacer para calmarla , por que nunca la había visto tan enfadada, ni si quiera cuando Nessie me abordó como una loca y ella no sabia que era mi prima.

.-Escucha Bella, fue una tontería. Un juego.-

.-¿Un juego?¿y por que no se te ocurre jugar a las cartas o algo así como todo el mundo.¿es que no te dabas cuenta de que yo podía llegar en cualquier momento? Es que lo que más me jode es que eres tonto.-

.-Que no Bells, que no estaba ligando con Cora que solo estaba demostrando una cosa.-

.-Ah Cora, ¿así se llamaba? Pues quizás prefieras bajar al bar y preguntarle si quiere pasar la noche contigo , por que si de algo estoy segura es de que conmigo no vas a dormir.Y mañana a primera hora me vuelvo a Londres. Así serás libre de hacer lo que te plazca.-

Grito fuera de si , y a mi se me dio por reír.

Por que me parecía muy tierno que se sintiese celosa , cuando en realidad el que tenia dos ulceras estomacales por culpa de los celos que sentí durante el día de hoy , era yo-

.-Bella , escúchame un momento. No quiero que te vayas, y no quiero pasar la noche con Cora ,Ni con Ella ni con ninguna otra. Lo único que quiero es que te relajes y confíes en mi.-

.-¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti? Me voy a duchar tranquilamente para ir a cenar y cuando bajo las escaleras ¿que me encuentro? A mi novio babeando por otra.-

Rodé los ojos divertido.

.-¿Pero tú la has visto? Bella, ¿Cómo voy a babear por ninguna otra cuando te tengo a ti?.-

.-¿Entonces que coño hacías?.-

De perdidos al río.

.-¿Quieres saber lo que hacia?.-

.-Si , quiero saberlo.-

.-Estaba intentando subir mi ego. Quería dejar de sentirme como la mierda por que el doble italiano de Brad Pitt , había puesto sus ojos sobre mi chica. Con ese aire petulante y chulesco. Así que cuando le ví intentando ligar con Cora, se me revolvieron las tripas y no se por que mierdas de motivo , decidí que seria divertido arrebatarle el triunfo y eso fue lo que hice, eso fue lo que estaba haciendo cuando llegaste tu. .- grite histérico.- y para colmo de males, demás de que te enfadases conmigo , va el muy hijo de puta y me dice que esta loco por ti y que se muere por descubrir la fiera que tienes dentro. Intentando aplacar sus ganas , le digo que lo siento pero que estoy interesado en ti de una manera sentimental , además de física, por supuesto ¡¿y que me dice?que lo siente mucho pero que no piensa echarse a un lado , que esto es una carrera entre los dos y que tu eres la meta.-

Termine soltando todo el aire de mis pulmones y la mire fijamente. Al principio no dijo ni una palabra , y al cabo de unos segundos se echo a reír como una posesa.

.-¿En serio te dijo eso?.- pregunto partiéndose la caja.-

.-A mi no me parece divertido en absoluto , pero si , eso fue lo que dijo.-

.-Caramba…nunca se habían peleado por mi dos chicos.-

Pase de comentarle que eso no era del todo cierto ya que James me habia partido la cara hacia al menos un mes. Había conseguido ponerla de mejor humor y no me apetecía cagarla ahora.

.-¿Por qué te metes en estos follones?.- me pregunto de pronto suavizando su expresión.-¿no seria mas fácil decirle a todo el mundo que estamos juntos y ya esta?.-

.-No puedo hacer eso Bella, no estamos aquí de vacaciones. Es mi trabajo , ¿Cómo voy a decirles que me he traído a mi novia que no tiene ni papa de fotografía solo por que se me hacia imposible aguantar tres semanas sin verla?perdería toda credibilidad.-

.-¿Entonces que vas a hacer?.-

.-¿Qué voy a hacer de que?.-

.-Hombre, tienes una importante carrera que ganar según me has dicho.-me dijo burlona.- te seré sincera, cuentas con algo de ventaja por que la verdad es que me gustas mucho, pero me muero de curiosidad por saber cual es tu siguiente movimiento para hacerme caer rendida a tus pies.- sonreí y enarque una ceja.-

.-Creí que ya estabas rendida a mis pies.-

.-Eso era antes de saber que tenia otra opción.- respondió.-ese `Paolo…parece un chico muy divertido.-ronoroneó junto a mi oído dejando húmedos besos por mi cuello.-y además es muy guapo…quizás debería darle una oportunidad. A no ser…que me convenzas de lo contrario.-

.-Sabes que podría hacerlo , podría hacerlo ahora mismo.-

.-Pues hazlo.-

Bella se empezó a soltar el vestido hasta quedarse tan solo con sus braguitas. Nunca lograría acostumbrarme al efecto que su cuerpo desnudo causaba en mi. Todo en ella era un cúmulo de belleza. La manera en la que su pelo caía salvaje sobre sus hombros, la expresión de su cara, el rubor de su piel.

.-Joder Bella, eres una auténtica obra de arte.-

Recorrí con mis dedos su cuerpo,subiendo por su cadera , amoldándome a sus maravillosas seguía besándome y enredando sus manos en el pelo de mi nuca.

La arrinconé contra la pared manoseando sus nalgas , intentando deslizar las braguitas hacia abajo , me estaban restando libertad de movimientos.

Mi camisa comenzó a desaparecer de mi cuerpo , por culpa de los fuertes tirones que Bella le daba , intenté ayudarla quitándome los pantalones, pero con tanto brazo junto , nos hicimos un nudo y casi terminamos los dos en el suelo.

.-¡Que torpe eres!.- se burló entre risas sin dejar de besarme.-

.-Mira quien habla.-

Para hacernos la vida un poco más fácil , la tomé en brazos al estilo princesa y ya sin pantalones, caminé hacia la cama y la tumbé sobre el colchón-Ella estiró los brazos hacia mi ,pidiéndome que me acercase

¿Y quien se habría negado a una petición como aquella?..

Poco a poco , me tumbé entre sus piernas y me dediqué a disfrutar del dulce manjar de sus pechos.

Ella se revolvía bajo mi cuerpo , tirando deliciosamente de mi í deslizando mi lengua por su estómago , por su vientre, por el hueso de la cadera , donde dejé un leve mordisquillo que la hizo gemir.

Solo para torturarla , me desvié y seguí besando su muslo hasta llegar a la rodilla y comencé a ascender con la lengua por el interior de la pierna.

Ella sabía lo que venía a continuación y lo esperaba ansiosa , lo supe por la manera en la que sus puños apretaban las sábanas…pero mira tú por donde, hoy me había despertado juguetón,así que justo cuando estaba a 1mm de distancia del punto más sensible de su cuerpo , levanté la cabeza y la miré a la cara.

Bella gruñó.

.-¿Por qué paras?.-preguntó con el rostro acalorado y un poco crispado.-

.-Por que…¿no crees que esto es poco deportivo?.-

.-¿De qué hablas?.-

.-Es que estaba pensando…ya que tengo que competir con Paolo , para llegar a conquistarte…¿no se supone que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto?.-

.-¡Oh por dios Edward! Cállate y sigue con lo que estabas haciendo.-

No pude evitar sonreír , aún así hice lo que me pidió , por que al fin y al cabo , yo también lo estaba deseando.

Enterré mi cara entre sus piernas y comencé a devorarle con pasió sabor , multiplicaba mis vez que me acostaba con ella , era como si fuésemos uno solo , sentíamos lo mismo , nos movíamos a un mismo compás, buscando el uno en el otro una unión cada vez mayor , si es que eso era posible.

Mi vida estaba absolutamente vinculada a la quiero ni imaginarme mi mundo , si no existiese Bella.

Cuando al cabo de un rato , la pasión aminoró,nos quedamos enredados el uno en el otro , escuchando como nuestras agitadas respiraciones daban paso al pausado latido de nuestro corazón.

.-¿Sigues pensando todavía que Paolo podría llegar a interesarte?.-pregunté muy pagado de mi mismo , mientras recorría el contorno de su cadera con mis dedos.-

.-¡Claro que no! , pero sería divertido ver que hace para conquistarme.-comentó con una sonrisilla pícara.-

.-Eres realmente mala.- reí.-no puedes darle ilusiones si no piensas corresponderle.-la regañé encantado de la vida.-

.-No he dicho que vaya a darle esperanzas.-se incorporó y me miró.-pero…¡yo que sé! entiéndeme , solo tengo curiosidad…nunca me había ocurrido nada parecido…-se tumbó de golpe en el colchón y se cubrió la cara con las manos.-¿soy un poco putilla?.-

Entonces si que reí como un loco-

Ahí la tenia a la pobre , toda despelujada, colorada como un tomate y toda avergonzada por sentirse halagada al tener a dos tíos detrás de ella-

.-No Bells , no lo preciosa y te mereces disfrutar de un…cortejo en toda regla, así que te propongo algo…¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco? Te prometo que pelearé con uñas y dientes por ti.-

.-Que idiota eres.-rió divertida dándome un golpecillo en el hombro.-

.-No , en serio ,si él quiere pelea , eso es lo que va a tener , pero ya te aviso ahora de que lo va a tener crudo , no pienso darle tregua , voy a ganar yo.-

.-Tú ya has ganado , nunca será un juego justo.-

.-Peor para él.-comenté encogiéndome de hombros.-ya se puede ir poniendo las pilas.-

.-Estás muy seguro de ti mismo listillo…¿Qué ocurriría si resulta que al final el chico me gusta?.-

.-Bella , si hubiese una oportunidad , una pequeñita , por muy minúscula que fuese de que por alguna extraña razón, yo creyese que podrías sentirte atraída por Paolo , ahora mismo estaría metiéndote en el primer vuelo que fuese a Londres. Pero como ya te he dicho , voy a ganar yo.-

.-Eres un engreído.-

.-Y tú estas loca por mi.-

.-Y tú , loco , sin más.-

.-Debo de estarlo , por que acabo de lanzarte voluntariamente a los brazos de un adonis.-

.-No debes preocuparte , a mi me gustan los chicos feos.-bromeó.-

.-Y a mi las tías raras.-

.-Entonces va a ser verdad .Paolo no tiene nada que hacer, estamos hechos el uno para el otro.-

* * *

Y aquí estamos, no fue sin tiempo…

Los que me van a instalar Internet , no deben conocer mi tendencia a la histeria, y se lo están tomando con calma , pero esperemos que sean misericordiosos y que se les ocurra venir a mi casa a ponerme el puto cablecito…pronto.

Bueno , pues nada , mientras tanto , daros las gracias por los reviews del capi anterior , que fueron un montón,a las chicas que tienen cuenta y a las que no. Gracias a todo el mundo que lee , aunque no se atreva a dejar mensajito.Y gracias por las alertas y los favoritos , por que a estas alturas, no dejan de llegar.

Y ahora como siempre, gracias a mi **Shao** , que no me abandona aunque tenga que dejarse los dedos y los ojos en el movil para poder chatear conmigo ,en estos momentos tan difíciles que nos deja la ausencia de Internet , y tambien a **Silves** , además de por no olvidarse de mi , tambien le debo a ella la maravillosa traducción al italiano y su discreta presencia en este capi del fic…jijijiji.

Bueno chikis, que espero que os guste , que os divierta o lo que sea , pero sobretodo que lo disfruteis y me dejeis vuestros comentarios.

Espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente capi .

Muchos besiños.

L.


	47. Chapter 47

Los personajes no me pertenecen , pero la historia si es mia.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Te vas a morir de los celos"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo Bella, antes de salir de la habitación del hotel , para acudir al desayuno al que Paolo la había invitado.

Y no me lo dijo como amenaza, si no como predicción.

Ella había insistido en rechazar el desayuno alegando que no sabría de que hablar con él, que si se sentiría incómoda, que si todo este asunto era una increíble chorrada... ¿y qué hice yo?

El idiota, como siempre.

Alentarla, convencerla, hacerle ver lo bien que se lo pasaría con él, mientras por dentro se me derretían las entrañas como si hubiese bebido cianuro.

¿Y para qué?

Eso es algo que aún ahora, cinco horas más tarde, sigo preguntándome.

Porque no solo fue el desayuno, claro que no, esa no habría sido mi suerte.

El caso, es que después, Lili, la directora del proyecto, mientras nosotros nos poníamos manos a la obra con las modelos, haciendo fotos, probando maquillajes, peinados, estilismos y demás ocupaciones varias, envió a Paolo y a Bella a un par de recados en los que deberían recorrer la ciudad buscando no sé qué mierdas de atrezo. Y eso si que me reventó. Porque si Paolo cayó rendido a los pies de mi novia sin tan siquiera haber entablado con ella una conversación de más de 20 minutos, no quiero ni pensar el estado de su corazón ahora que la ha tenido para él solito más de cinco horas.

Cinco horas en las que ella habrá tenido tiempo suficiente para hacer uso de su inteligencia, simpatía, timidez, belleza, ironía y todas esas características que sin ella saberlo la hacen tan irresistible.

¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

Soy incapaz de concentrarme y sería lógico pensar que es por culpa de la despampanante modelo que está frente a mí en bragas… y sujetador, poniendo morritos sexys...ojalá fuese por eso.

Habíamos citado a 30 chicas.

Y bajo mi punto de vista, las que no eran demasiado altas, eran demasiado anchas. Las que tenían medidas perfectas, tenían una piel horrible... no es que me cegase la pasión, pero ninguna de ellas lucían la ropa como Bella... vale, igual si que me cegaba un poco la pasión, pero aún así, ninguna de esas chicas, se acercaba a lo que supuestamente estábamos buscando.

.-Esta parece la buena. ¿No?.-me preguntó Lilian. Yo me encogí de hombros y ella frunció el ceño.- Has descartado a las 12 últimas. Una tenía un lunar horrible en el hombro, otra el pelo estropajoso, la otra los dedos de los pies torcidos... me muero de ganas por saber que imperceptible defecto, solo visible a tus ojos, le encuentras a la número 14.-

.-¡Es un palo!.-exclamé molesto de que no entendiese mi artística visión.- no tiene movilidad, no tiene estilo. Su cuerpo es perfecto, pero no sabe como usarlo.-

.-Apuesto todo lo que tengo a que no te importaría mostrarle como hacerlo.- bromeó pícara guiñándome un ojo.-

No le comenté que por mí la modelo podía desnudarse y ponerse a hacer acrobacias ante mí, que ni me molestaría en mirarla. Así que simplemente sonreí y me ruboricé como un idiota.

.-Viene la número 15, se llama Romina y tiene 21 años. Veamos el problema que le encuentras a esta.-

Y no le encontré ninguno.

Quizás no era todo lo alta que suele esperarse de una modelo, pero todo lo demás en ella, era perfecto.

El pelo castaño rojizo le caía por los hombros en ligeras y sedosas onditas. La piel, clara como la nieve, parecía porcelana. Los labios, carnosos y rosados, te invitaban a morderlos y unos enormes y expresivos ojos marrones, iluminaban una preciosa carita de muñeca.

No voy a engañar a nadie, el hecho de que el parecido con Bella fuese abrumador, influyó un poco en mi repentina decisión de elegirla a ella como imagen de la marca...pero solo un poco.

Romina no hablaba ni pizca de inglés, pero eso no fue impedimento para que entendiese mis indicaciones a la perfección.

Había nacido para posar ante mí y yo, para inmortalizar su belleza con mi cámara.

Por primera vez desde que posé mis pies en esta ciudad, estaba disfrutando como un enano. Ni si quiera fui consciente del momento en el que Bella llegó al estudio seguida por su nuevo perrito faldero.

.-Hola guapo.-susurró junto a mi oído mientras yo disparaba como un loco el flash de la cámara.-

.-Hola.- respondí.-

.-¿Me has echado de menos?.-

.-Hum...-

.-¿Tanto?.- bromeó al ver que no estaba haciendo ni el más mínimo caso.-

.-¿Tú te lo has pasado bien?.- No logré esconder el tonito irónico de mi pregunta y ella lo captó a la primera.-

.-Pues lo cierto es que sí. Muy bien de hecho. No se lo digas a nadie pero...nos hemos hecho una pequeña escapadita entre recado y recado y... Paolo me ha enseñado la ciudad.-

.-Genial.- musité entre dientes.-

.-¿A que si? Me ha prometido que el domingo, me llevará al antiguo barrio de mi abuelo. Si quieres puedes venir.-

¡Hay que joderse!

.-Ah, muy amable por tu parte incluirme en vuestros planes.-

Bella me miró, confusa al principio y a un camino de la ira después.

.-Solo te he preguntado si te apetecía, pero no tienes que venir si no quieres.-

.-No es que no quiera.- ladré.- es que no sabía que necesitaba invitación para acompañarte, nada más.-

Cruce de miradas. Cada cual más molesta, cada cual más feroz.

.-Pues no se Edward, pero si vas a comportarte como un gilipollas, casi prefiero dejarte en el hotel.-

Y se alejó sin darme tiempo a réplica. Enfadada como una mona.

Yo también estaba enfadado, no me importaba que saliese con Paolo. Lo que me jodía era que se lo pasase bien.

No fui tras ella esta vez, como habitualmente acostumbro. Una porque estaba medio rabioso y cualquier cosa que ella me dijese ahora mismo, desencadenaría una lucha a vida o muerte entre nosotros. Y otra, porque tenía que seguir trabajando con Romina, que ya se había vuelto a cambiar de ropa.

Cuando terminamos con el resto de las modelos, a las que tuvimos que peinar, vestir, maquillar y fotografiar a pesar de que yo ya había hecho mi elección, subí echando chispas a la habitación del hotel.

No tenía ganas de aguantar a nadie, ni siquiera a Bella, que no hacía más que reír como una boba las chorradas del otro idiota. Que para colmo, hablaba casi todo en italiano y lo que más me jode, es que tanto él, como Bella, saben que no me entero de nada y ninguno tiene la puta amabilidad de traducir ni una puta palabrita...

Así que allí los dejé a todos.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, me di una larga y revitalizante ducha y me tumbé sobre la cama, con el portátil sobre las piernas. Descargué todas las fotos desde el pen y comencé a estudiarlas detenidamente, una a una.

No me había equivocado ni un poquito. Romina era la indicada.

Tenía esa mezcla explosiva en la mirada. Esa expresión en la que se fusionan la picardía y la dulzura típicas de su edad.

Sonreí al pensar lo poquito que habría tardado en meterla en mi cama, de no haber existido Bella. Y estoy seguro de que me habría sido extremadamente fácil.

La historia de mi vida...chica jovencita y atractiva, atraída por un joven interesado en captar su belleza y que además, porque no decirlo, también es bastante atractivo... no me habría llevado más que un par de horas conseguirlo...y eso habría sido en el caso de no haberme enamorado como un autentico capullo de "miss mala ostia" quien por cierto, acaba de atravesar la puerta de mi habitación, del humor que la caracteriza.

.-¿Por qué no te has quedado a cenar?.- su pregunta estaba cargada de ira contenida, que ella se molestó en modificar para convertirla en una simple demanda.-

.-No me apetecía.- respondí ausente mientras continuaba repasando las fotos.-

.-Pues al menos podrías haber avisado. Paolo, Alex y yo, estuvimos esperándote.-

.-Una lástima...-susurré más para mí que para ella.-

No la miré, pero podría describir sin ninguna clase de problema la expresión de su rostro.

Mirada altiva, ceja enmarcada y unos morros hasta el suelo.

Levante la vista.

Había acertado.

Ahí estaba ella, toda enfurruñada de brazos cruzados y dando impacientes toquecitos en el suelo con la punta del zapato.

.-¿Me quieres explicar qué te pasa?.-exigió.-

.-Nada, estoy trabajando.-

.-¿Solo eso?.-

.-Solo eso.-

.-¿No estás enfadado?.-

.-No.-

.-Muy bien.- no me creyó.- entonces no te importará que me ponga cómoda y me tumbe a tu lado.-

.-En absoluto...estás en tu casa.-

.-Vale.-

Bella desapareció tras la puerta del baño y yo seguí intentando concentrarme en como le sentaban las bragas a la modelo número cinco.

Tras unos intensos minutos en los que no despegué la mirada de la puerta, por fin se abrió y Bella apareció embutida en uno de esos conjuntitos de seda de pantaloncito y camiseta, que nosotros íbamos a promocionar.

Hice como que no la veía y me esforcé por volver a la modelo del ordenador.

Ella se acercó, contoneándose exageradamente, intentando desesperadamente llamar mi atención. Casi me rio, pero logré reprimirme.

Se tumbó a mi lado, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro y una de sus piernas sobre las mías.

Yo, ni caso.

Intentó rozar deliberadamente con su rodilla mi entrepierna, pero yo fui más rápido y cubrí mi inminente erección con el portátil. Bufó, casi imperceptiblemente y cambió su estrategia.

Se tumbó boca abajo, dejando sus perfectas nalguitas al alcance de mi mano.

Invoqué a todos los santos apostólicos, para que me diesen las fuerzas necesarias y poder mantener los deditos quietos.

A estas alturas, ya se me había ido el enfado, pero quería darle un escarmiento, lo peor de estos casos es que al final consigo castigarme más a mí, de lo que logro molestarle a ella.

Tras quince minutos de evidentes llamadas de atención por su parte, meneando su culillo, debió de suponer que no era suficiente, así que… se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño, donde cogió uno de esos botecillos de crema hidratante que regalan en los hoteles, esos que están junto al gorro de ducha cutre.

Se sentó frente a mí, a los pies de la cama y comenzó a refregarse las piernas con una lentitud cruelmente deliciosa.

Esta vez no pude evitar echar una miradilla, aunque me cuidé muy mucho de que ella no se diese cuenta.

Me picaban las puntas de los dedos, de las ganas que tenia de tocarla, pero me contuve como un campeón.

¡Que hija de puta es!

Me está poniendo enfermo.

Tenía que sujetar el portátil con ambas manos para que no se cayese de lado, gracias a mi _colega_, que se había levantado pidiendo guerra.

La muy cabrona, comenzó a hidratar también su tripa, su estómago y su pecho. Pasando sus manos bajo el sujetador y soltando un leve gemidito al llegar al lugar donde supuse, se escondían sus pezones.

Una gota de sudor frío se escurrió por mi nuca. Me apliqué al máximo por alejarla de mi mente y concentrarme en el trabajo, pero a estas alturas, suponía un esfuerzo hercúleo, mantener los ojos separados de su cuerpo.

Aún así, lo intenté. Repasé mentalmente los requisitos necesarios para una buena foto, incluso repasé mentalmente la alineación futbolística del Manchester United, lo que fuera con tal de mantenerme ocupado. Me hervía la sangre.

No me gusta sufrir tanto, aunque disfruto como un enano viendo como ella se esfuerza para que le haga caso.

.-Aquí hace mucho calor ¿no?.- dijo mientras caminaba como una gatita callejera hacia el gran balcón de la habitación.-

Cuando abrió la ventana, la fresca brisa del invierno me acarició la piel, haciendo que se me erizase el vello de los brazos.

Se quedó de pie, supongo que estando allí, apoyada en el balcón, como si esa pose sexy le saliese natural y no fuese más que una artimaña para que saliese a su encuentro, no entendería por qué yo era capaz de seguir ignorándola.

Admito que casi me levanto, pero me faltó el casi. Porque antes de que me diese tiempo a tan siquiera pestañear, Bella se giró hacia mí, con expresión malhumorada, me quitó el portátil de encima de las piernas y se sentó sobre mí a horcajadas, clavándome sus enfadados ojazos oscuros.

.-¿Qué pasa?.-

.-¿Que pasa de qué?.-respondí divertido.-

.-¿Es que ya estas tan acostumbrado a ver tías en bragas que ni siquiera te dignas a mirarme?.-

.-Estoy trabajando Bells.- respondí cariñoso pasándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.-

.-No me cuentes milongas. Tú estás tontito porque me pasé la tarde con Paolo y además me lo pasé bien.-

.-No digas chorradas. Yo no estoy tontito.- me quejé.-¿Debería de ponerme tontito por algo?.- pregunté curioso mientras le acariciaba dulcemente el brazo con el dorso de mi mano.-

Bella sonrió y se quedó pensando solo para hacerme rabiar.

.-En realidad no. Al fin y al cabo...solo hemos dado un paseo.-contó con tono meloso.- y también nos tomamos un café, y hablamos sobre nuestras vidas... ¡AH!, creo que si deberías sentirte celoso por algo.-

.-Cuéntame.- pedí moviendo ya mis manos a lo largo de su cuerpo.-

Bella rió coqueta y se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme.

.-Me dijo guarradas en italiano.- contó muy bajito.-

Dejé caer mis manos sobre sus nalgas, provocando que ella diese un saltito.

.-¿Que guarradas?.-

No estaba ni mínimamente enfadado.

Puede que Paolo hubiese echado los restos, intentando embaucarla con palabrejas sexys en un idioma que yo no domino, pero para su desgracia, ahora, al final del día, es a mí a quien ella elige.

.-Me dijo...mi piacerebbe tanto adentrare in te, e farti urlare il mio nome fin che rimanga senza voce...-susurró .-

.-¿Y eso significa?...-

,.Me gustaría tanto adentrarme en ti y hacerte gritar mi nombre , hasta que te quedes sin voz...-mientras lo decía, me daba mordisquitos en el lóbulo de la oreja.-

Cerré los ojos y apreté sus nalgas.

.-¿Qué más?.- pedí disfrutando de su voz. Por mí como si me recitaba la lista de la compra, con tal de que siguiese hablando.-

.-También me dijo...Prendimi le mani e guidale dove la...-

Mordí su cuello mientras continuaba.

Elevé las caderas para aliviar un poco la tensión acumulada y ella respondió con un gemido al notar mi erección contra su entrepierna. Abordó mi boca con un beso demandante. La hice girar sobre su costado y me posicioné sobre ella, entre sus piernas.

.-Sigue hablando.- le pedí bajando las tiras de su sujetador y llegando a sus pechos con mi lengua.-

.-No sé qué decir...-gimió.-

.-Lo que sea, pero no pares.-

.-disegnerò i contorni del tuo corpo...-

Bella se removía como una loca, cuando descendí por su abdomen para arrancarle las braguitas.

Jugué con mis dedos, adentrándolos en sus suaves pliegues de carne rosada. Ya estaba más que preparada, en realidad, siempre estaba preparada para mí.

Enterré la lengua entre sus piernas. Bella me tiraba del pelo mientras gemía.

Agarré sus tobillos, los coloqué sobre mis hombros y levanté su culete para poder tener mejor acceso al salado sabor de su cuerpo.

Me moría de ganas de enterrarme en ella. De sentirla abrazándome.

Así que cuando no pude más, alejé mi cara del centro de sus piernas y tiré de ella hasta colocarla al borde de la cama.

Bella sonrió con malicia mientras yo la giraba sobre si misma hasta que tuvo el estómago pegado al colchón y las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo.

Me arrodillé a su espalda, mientras pasaba las manos desde arriba hasta llegar a sus nalgas, donde dejé un cachete.

Ella gimió y yo ya no me pude refrenar más.

Agarré mi miembro y lo introduje poco a poco entre sus suaves carnes. Lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente.

Las manos de Bella se agarraron fuertemente a las sábanas, mientras yo llegaba hasta el fondo de su vientre.

Comencé a embestir, rebotando juguetonamente contra sus nalgas.

Las estaba viendo ahí, meneándose insinuantes, lanzándome descaradas invitaciones... tenía que agarrarlas, apretarlas, estrujarlas, morderlas...

Salí de ella y me agaché para posar mis labios sobre esas pequeñas montañitas. Mordí ligeramente al principio y más fuerte después, al mismo tiempo que con mis dedos bombeaba sin descanso entre las piernas de mi novia.

.-Joder...no puedo...Ed...no puedo...-

Palabras sin sentido .Gemidos entrecortados, Bella no era capaz de pensar y yo, solo podía pensar en ella.

Le di la vuelta bruscamente y mis ojos encontraron los suyos.

Volví a la carga.

La penetré de una sola vez, haciendo que ambos soltásemos el aire de golpe.

Comencé a moverme rápidamente. Estábamos a puntito de caramelo...

Besé sus ojos, sus mejillas y después ataqué su boca y ella respondió comenzando una lucha de lenguas, que nos llevó juntos al fin.

Permanecimos en silencio, el uno enredado en las piernas del otro, exhaustos y plenos.

Ella fue la primera en romper el silencio, al cabo de 15 minutos.

.-¡Madre mía Edward! si llego a saber que terminaríamos así...te habría contado lo de Paolo hace horas.- bromeó .-parece que te inspira.-

Yo sonreí y me levanté para mirarla. Está preciosa. Es, preciosa.

.-me alegro de que al final no te pongas celoso y te lo tomes bien. De que no te enfades.-

.-Es que no tengo por qué enfadarme...-me incliné sobre ella y le robé un beso.- De todos modos...si me entero de que alguna vez se le ocurre volver a decirte alguna otra cerdada, ya sea en italiano, ingles, rumano, chino o japonés...le arranco la lengua.-

Besé la punta de su nariz, le guiñé un ojo y desaparecí tras la puerta del baño.

* * *

Capi muuuuy cortito, lo sé, soy consciente. Pero es lo único que he podido traeros para no haceros esperar más tiempo.

No os imagináis hasta que punto llega mi desesperación con los de internet, que ya me han puesto el cable, pero ahora no se qué mierda de problema tienen con darme de alta...no sé en cuantos idiomas debo quejarme para que lo hagan más rápido, por ahora lo he hecho en dos y no ha surtido efecto...

Pues total , como yo sigo sin línea y además tengo una migraña que me mata, este capi lo está actualizando mi queridísima e inigualable amiga **Shaolyn**, que tuvo a bien permitir que se lo enviase por mail para que ella actualizase por mí, así que además de mis agradecimientos, espero que también le lleguen los vuestros.

**Silves**, ¿qué decir?, menos mal que hablas italiano y que tienes una mente perfecta para las _cerdadas finas_ jajajaja, no sé qué sería de mi sin vosotras¡gracias!

Y gracias como siempre a todo el que lee, al que deja comentario, al que no, al que tiene cuenta y al que no la tiene. Gracias por las alertas y por los favoritos, que siguen llegando aunque haga mucho que no actualizo. Gracias a las nuevas incorporaciones, que me dejan reviews estupendos y gracias en general a todo el mundo que me presta un mínimo de atención.

En fin. Espero que lo disfrutéis a pesar de que es muy cortito.

Muchos besos, ojala no tarde tanto en traeros el próximo.

Nos leemos.

L.


	48. Chapter 48

Los personajes no me pertenecen , pero la historia si es mía.

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me pase una semana y media intentando evitar a Paolo . O por lo menos intentando no quedarme a solas con él. No por que yo tuviese algún problema en estar acompañada por un tío al que ofrecerían un contrato millonario por posar desnudo en alguna revista , pero no quería que Edward se sintiese mal.Y aunque no lo admitiría nunca , yo sabía que estaba demasiado celoso como para que su cerebro rigiese correctamente.

Sin embargo esta noche no podría escapar del italiano con tanta facilidad , por que nos había invitado a una fiesta , y acabábamos de llegar.

Había modelos , había piscina , alcohol , música y a saber cuantas cosas más y sin embargo yo solo me pude fijar en el más que falso apretón de manos y la fria mirada que se dedicaron el uno al otro mi novio y mi...Paolo.

Como no estaba segura de querer presenciar un duelo de gallitos de corral , decidí perderme entre la gente mientras buscaba a Alex.

La fiesta era en una casa , y la casa era genial.

Creo que Paolo había dicho que no era suya , que era de la hermana de su abuela o algo así.La señora en cuestión no tenía ni hijos , ni nietos. Y lo más parecido que poseía era Paolo , por lo tanto le dejaba ocuparla cuando quisiera. Aunque dudo que la pobre señora supiese las fiestas que éste se montaba aqui...

Había tanta gente , que temí no poder volver a encontrar a Edward ni a nadie en toda la noche.

Me adosé a un grupo de gente , solo por no vagabundear .Los chicos bebían y reían contando alguna que otra anécdota. En plan disimulado, como quien no quiere la cosa , me introduje en el grupo,e incluso llegué a contar mis vivencias. Los pobres estaban tan borrachos, que ni repararon en el pequeño detalle de que no me conocían de nada. Y eso era todavía más divertido , por que me hablaban como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida.

Cuando ya estaba empezando a aburrirme , Paolo me encontró y me rodeó con sus brazos.

.-¿Donde estabas píccola?.Llevo buscandote más de una hora.-

.-Por aqui , hablando con estos chicos tan majos.-respondí sonriendo al agradable grupito.-

.-Pues ven conmigo y pasa .Ha llegado la hora de mojarse.-dijo tirando de mi mano y comenzando a caminar.-

.-¿Como?.-

.-La piscina, Bella.¡Vamos! los demás ya están esperandonos.-

Me dejé guiar hasta el interior de la casa,donde me ofreció un minúsculo bikini que habría hecho ruborizarse hasta a la descarada de mi prima Leah. Eso no era ropa de baño , era un puto _tirachinas..._

.-Paolo...creo que a esto le falta un pedazo de tela.- bromeé meneando la prenda ante sus ojos.-

.-No te preocupes Isabella , la piscina es climatizada y yo estaré allí...no tendrás frío.- terminó guiñándome un ojo.-

.-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa...-pensé para mi.-

La visión de mi cuerpo casi desnudo , ante el reflejo de la pequeña puerta de cristal , me turbó un poco.

No es que el bikini no me sentase bien , no era eso. En realidad me quedaba de maravilla , por que el color negro ,siempre resaltó la palidez de mi piel dandome aspecto de muñeca. El problema era que con cualquier mínimo movimiento , se me saldría una teta.

Cubriéndome el pecho con los brazos , entré en la sala de la piscina.

Paolo , Alex y Edward , ya estaban allí , chapoteando entre risas.

Edward fue el primero que reparó en mi presencia y esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

No parecía estar llameando de rabia al ver mi escaso conjunto.

El alivio recorrió mi cuerpo.

O no se había fijado aún en mi minúsculo bikini , o se alegraba mogollón de verme.

.-¡Y ahí esta por fin!.-gritó Alex.-¿donde te habías metido? , llevamos horas buscándote.-

.-Por ahi.- respondí caminando lentamente , sin separar la vista de mi chico guapo...y me refiero a Edward...-

Me miraba tan fijamente , con esos ojos tan tremendamente bonitos que tiene,con esa sonrisa tan arrebatadora...¡madre de dios! , como siga así , terminaré por evaporar toda la piscina.

Bajé los escalones poco a poco , sintiendo como el agua templada acariciaba mis piernas.

Edward me esperaba casi en el centro de la piscina , solo me quedaban tres pasitos y estaría entre sus brazos.

Estaba impresionante con el pelo mojado hacia atrás .Le sentaba de muerte.

Ya estaba desplegando las alas hacia él , sin importarme quien estuviese delante , cuando sin saber todavía ahora muy bien como , me encontré abrazando a Paolo.

¡Joder! ,este chico ya está comenzando a cansarme...

.-¡Dios que buena está!.- gritó.-

.-¿Perdona?.-saltó Edward a su espalda.-

.-El agua. Me refería al agua.-respondió con una sonrisa cínica , sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.-

Le hice una mueca y me deshice de su abrazo , para empezar a nadar hacia Alex.

Ella tambien tenía puesto un bikini , pero ni de lejos tan escueto como el mio.

Las dos nos separamos de los chicos y nos alejamos nadando hacia la otra esquina de la piscina, momento que Alex encontró perfecto para comenzar con confesiones femeninas.

.-¡Joder!¡es que míralos!.- decía , y yo los miré.- es que son perfectos ¡coño! Mira esos brazos tía, ¿te imaginas dormirte rodeada por alguno de ellos?.-

.-Si , me lo imagino...-susurré con una sonrisa.-

.-Es que...cuando llegué a la reunión el primer día y vi a Paolo , casi me desmayo , te lo juro.Y ya cuando llegasteis Edward y tú...no sabía por cual decidirme, además pensé que Edward y tu estabais juntos y te prometo por lo que más quiero que te odié.- y sse lanzó a reir.-

.-¡Eh chicas! .-gritó Edward mientras nadaba hacia nosotras , marcando , deliberadamente los músculos de su espalda..._dios que ganas de aferrarme a sus hombros y clavarle las_ _uñitas..._- dice Paolo que si os apetece jugar un rato.-el tono de su voz en la última frase cambió un poquiito , tornándose pelin provocativa...bufffff ¡que calor!

.-¿Jugar a que?.- preguntó Alex.-

.-A la pelota.- gritó el italiano terminando de colocar una pequeña red en un extremo de la piscina y despues ,lanzandole a Edward una pelota de espuma que nos salpicó a todos de lleno.- haremos dos equipos. Bella, tú conmigo y Alex con Edward.-

.-No.- me apresuré a responder.- chicas contra chicos.-les reté.- ven Alex, vamos abajarles los humos a estos gallitos.-

Al principio el juego fue inocente.

Nos lanzábamos la pelota , nadábamos a por ella e incluso encestábamos alguna que otra vez en la redecilla. Pero la naturaleza competitiva del hombre , provocó que nos sumergiésemos en un partido casi olímpico.

Edward agarraba fuertemente a Alex con brazos y piernas , mientras ella reía feliz como una perdiz y Paolo me perseguía mientras yo nadaba con la pelota en mi poder , intentando encestar.

.-¡Corre Bella !¡corre!.-me gritaba Alex entre risas y ahogadillas.-

Y yo lo intenté.

Intenté llegar a la puta canastita antes de que Paolo me alcanzase , pero desde pequeñita tengo un ridículo problema.

No me gusta que persigan , no me pregunteis por que, pero me produce un miedo estúpido y me pongo muy nerviosa.

Asi que cuando vi sobre uno de mis hombros como Paolo estaba a escasos centímetros de atraparme , solté la pelotita , la mandé a freír espárragos y comencé a nadar en dirección contraria con todas mis ganas.

.-¡Pero que haces loca!¡La canasta está hacia el otro lado!.- gritaba Alex entre las carcajadas de Edward que se estaba partiendo , literalemente , el culo de mi, mientras animaba a su compañero de juegos.-

.-¡Vamos Paolo!¡Vamos que el partido ya es nuestro!.- animaba descojonandose.-

Me giré hacia ellos , justo cuando Paolo marcaba el tanto que los hacía ganadores del mini partido.

Los dos chicos , chocaron las manos soltando un mega gruñido muy de machos y luego se giraron hacia nosotras para lanzarnos burlitas y pedorretas...algo muy de críos...

Tras soportar sus burlas durante al menos cuarenta minutos , la piscina se fue llenando de gente , por lo que tuvimos que dejar la revancha para otro momento.

.-¡Es que tenías que haberte visto la cara Bells! ¡de puro terror!.-

Y seguía y seguía riéndose...¡que coñazo de tío!.

.-Vale Edward , ya me lo has contado diez veces y sigue sin hacerme gracia.-

.-Pero a mi si.- y volvió a soltar una carcajada.-

Yo hice ademán de salir de la piscina.

.-Que mal perder tienes Bella.-se burló.-

.-Y tú que cansino eres Edward.-

.-Vuelve aquí anda...-pidió tirándome del cordoncito que ataba la parte de arriba del bikini.-

Lo ignoré y me agarré con ambas manos a la escalerilla de la piscina para disponerme a subir.

.-Venga Bells ¿no te habrás mosqueado?.-

No le contesté.No por que estuviese enfadada , de hecho no lo estaba , pero quería hacerle rabiar.

.-Ven aquiiii...-canturreó.-

Puse un pie sobre el primer escalón.

.-Beellaaaa...-continuó acercándose a mi con esa carita pícara.-

Yo no le hice ni caso y comencé a subir, decidida a dejarlo allí y a cubrirme con una toalla,pero no me esperaba lo que me iba a hacer el cabronazo de mi novio , aunque no entiendo como no lo vi venir...

Justo cuando mi pie, tocaba el último escalón , sentí una repentina libertad en la zona superior de mi torso.

¡El muy cerdo me había soltado el bikini!

¡delante de todo dios!

Más rápido de lo que él me desnudó , yo me cubrí .El problema vino cuando comencé a caerme hacia atrás.

¿Que hacer?

Agarrarme a la escalera y permitir que todo el mundo presente me viese las tetas , o taparme y dejarme caer...no tuve opción.

Mi espalda chocó contra el agua con un planchazo de los que hacen historia , pero ni de coña iba a dejar de cubrirme , aún si tuviese un tamaño algo decente...

De todos modos , de alguna manera debería salir a respirar , y jamás he sido una buena nadadora.

Gracias al cielo , mientras me debatía entre salvar mi vida , o mi dignidad , unas manos me agarraron y me sacaron a la superficie.

.-¡Eres un idiota!.- berreé , intentando expulsar toda el agua que tenia en la boca , cubrirme y pegarle a Edward , todo al mismo tiempo.-

Él se reía e intentaba esquivar mis golpes , agarrándome la mano y abrazándome por la cintura , pegando mi pecho al de él.

.-Quieta gatita.- ronroneó en mi oído.- guarda las uñitas y bésame.-

Si claro...

Seguí removiéndome , luchando contra sus manos y a su vez , sus manos , luchando contra mis piernas.

Logró inmovilizarme y comenzó a girar en el agua , conmigo pegada a él,como si bailábasemos al ritmo de una canción que solo nosotros podíamos oír.

Poco a poco me abandoné.Su brazo ocupó el lugar del mío , cubriendo la desnudez de mi pecho y su mano, dibujaba circulitos en mi vientre.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás , sobre su hombro y cerré los ojos . Relajándome, rindiendome a él , como siempre...

La piscina estaba abarrotada.

La gente reía , bebía , otros se besaban , se abrazaban , ajenos al íntimo momento que nosotros dos , estábamos viviendo.

Paolo estaba en una tumbona hablando con un grupo de amigos y Alex, charlaba animadamente con un atractivo muchacho , por lo que a mi parecer, Edward y yo estábamos solos.

Sin salir del amarre de sus brazos , me di la vuelta para mirar sus ojos. Su erección rozó contra mi vientre y como respuesta sonreí. Él tambien sonrió pícaro y me guiñó un ojo.

.-Mira que contento estoy de verte.-bromeó.-

.-Es tu estado natural cariño , no me cuelgues medallas.-susurré pasando mis manos alrededor de su cuello , pegando mi pecho desnudo al de él..-¿Por que siempre sonríes como un niño que ha hecho una travesura?.-

.-Quizás por que siempre estoy pensando en hacer alguna...-

Edward bajó la mirada y la clavó en el espacio de unión de nuestros cuerpos. Sus ojos se oscurecieron , dejando al descubierto sus ganas.

Sus ganas de mi.

.-Hoy tenía pensado ser bueno...pero me lo pones muy difícil.- admitió relamiéndose los labios. Casi me pongo a gemir como una loca.-

Y más aún , cuando sentí sus intrépidos dedos hurgar bajo la minúscula tela que cubria mi cuerpo.

Me tensé de inmediato

.-Edward no...-pedí sin demasiada voluntad.-.

-No ¿que?.- preguntó mientras comenzaba a someterme con el leve bombeo de dos de sus dedos.-

.-No podemos...la gente...-

.-Que se joda la gente Bella , no puedo evitarlo.-

Entonces agarró fuerte mis nalgas y tiró de mi hasta sumergirme por completo.

Lo normal por mi parte , habría sido patalear hasta conseguir salir a la superficie y coger un poco de aire , pero los labios de Edward se abalanzaron sobre los míos , demandantes , exigentes de un beso.

Y me olvidé de todo.

Del agua , del aire , de la gente...

Tenía todo lo que quería entre mis manos , por que Edward era lo único que yo necesitaba para respirar.

Volviéndome atrevida , seguramente por la falta de oxígeno , metí la mano dentro de su bañador y comencé a acariciarle.

Incluso bajo el agua , sus gemidos eran una delicia.

Escuché de pronto una voz a lo lejos , diciendo mi nombre muy suave , como un arrullo , pero la ignoré.Preferí centrarme en las sensaciones que me provocaban los dedos de Edward entre mis piernas.

Abrí los ojos cuando sus caricias aumentaron en profundidad y velocidad.

Y lo vi.

Su expresión de puro éxtasis , de pasión extrema , fue lo que finalmente me hizo alcanzar el cielo.

Oleadas de calor atravesaron mi cuerpo , enviando descargas eléctricas a todos y cada uno de los poros de mi piel.

El corazón me iba a estallar. Necesitaba respirar ...

Edward debió de darse cuenta , y me impulsó hacia la superficie.

El aire invadió mis pulmones y un enorme ¡joderrrr! salió de mis labios .Continuaba sintiendo las contracciones de mi vientre ,pero necesitaba un poco más, así que me llevé una mano al centro de mis piernas , buscando la presión necesaria para disfrutar de los últimos latigazos de mi orgasmo.

Podía sentir los brazos de Edward rodeándome y manteniéndome a flote. También sentía su entrecortado aliento golpear contra mi .Me envolvía su olor , su calor , el acelerado latido de su corazón...podía sentir todo lo que ocurría dentro de nuestra pequeña burbuja de pasión , sin embargo , era ajena a todo lo que nos rodeaba.

.-¿Que coño hacíais allí abajo?¿no me escuchabais gritar? , os estaba llamando.-

Giré la cara y me encontré con la cabreada mirada de Paolo que echaba humo,agachado frente a nosotros , agarrado con manos de acero al borde de la piscina.

.-Yo no...nosotros no...-tartamudeé acostumbrándome todavía a la intrusión del aire en mi sistema.-

.-¿Qué hacíais?.- inquirió entrecerrando los ojos.-

.-Bella , perdió la parte de arriba del bikini , y la estábamos buscando.-explicó Edward resuelto.-

No deja de alucinarme la tranquilidad con la que se lo toma todo este chico.¡Es que nuncase averguenza o se altera por nada !, no como yo, que estoy en fase de hiperventilación.

.-¿Y como es que perdiste el bikini?.- me preguntó en un tono demasiado censurador para mi gusto.-

.-Por que yo se lo robé.-comentó mi novio con aire ausente, como si la cosa no fuese con él.-

Creo que escuché el estallido de alguno de los dientes de Paolo.

.-¿Y lo habeis encontrado?.-

Ambos, Edward y yo , negamos con la cabeza.Él divertido y yo , increíblemente avergonzada.

Paolo puso una mueca y soltó un largo suspiro.

.-Te buscaba por que tu teléfono no deja de sonar desde hace mas de media hora y pensé que quizás , sea importante.- me dijo.-

.-¿Has visto quien llamaba?.-

.-Una tal Rose. Te ha dejado tambien mogollón de mensajes , parece que está ansiosa por hablar contigo...iré a por una toalla , para que puedas cubrirte y salir de la piscina.-

Y tras decir eso se alejó , pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para no escuchar la ofensiva carcajada de Edward.

.-Eso si que ha sido una pillada en toda regla, y no lo que nos pasó con mi abuela en casa de mis padres.-

.-No me lo recuerdes.- le ordené.-¡y deja ya de tocarme las tetas!.- le regañé con una sonrisa.-

.-¡Oye! , no seas tan bruja ,solo estoy cubriendote .Me preocupo por salvaguardar tu buen nombre.-

.-Mi buen nombre queda en tela de juicio cada vez que te me acercas , asi que no te preocupes , Paolo traerá algo con lo que taparme , nadie me verá.-

.-¿Y como saldré yo de la piscina? , porque te recuerdo que tú te has corrido , pero yo sigo en pie de guerra...quizás quieras cubrirme con esa boquita tuya tan deliciosa.-

.-Tú no tienes un buen nombre que salvaguardar Edward , puedes salir de la piscina libremente sin necesidad de preocuparte.- bromeé.-

.-¡Que desagradecida!¿No piensas hacerme ni un favorcillo?.-

.-Quizás...veremos como te portas.-respondí coqueta.-

Paolo se acercó con una toalla y una camiseta tamaño XXL .Rodeó la piscina, diciendome con la mirada que nadase hasta las escalerillas.

Lo hice , seguida de Edward que chapoteaba a mi espalda , supongo que tratando de bajar su _pajarito_...

El italiano se puso en lo alto de la escalera , con la toalla desplegada .Yo cubrí mis pechos con un brazo y me agarré con la otra mano a la barandilla.

Comencé a subir lentamente y pronto noté las manos de Edward plantadas en mi culo.

Me giré de golpe dedicándole una de esas miradas que gruñen.

.-Tranquila...solo me aseguro de que no me sepultaras con ese culazo , en caso de un resbalón...-

Le hice una mueca y permití que Paolo me rodease con la toalla y con sus brazos.

Sus manos frotaron enérgicamente mis costados , secándome como si fuese una niña pequeña , gesto que me habría parecido encantador , si no fuese por la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando a Edward , quien se habia quedado plantado en medio de la escalera , ya que le habíamos bloqueado la salida de la piscina.

.-No sonrías asi...-le reprendió mi novio burlón.- al menos, yo le he visto las tetas...-

.-¡Edward!.-grité sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.-

Paolo gruñó y Edward se hizo sitio para pasar entre nosotros.

El italiano hizo el esfuerzo de intentar modificar su expresión. Hacer como si la provocación de Edward hubiese caído en saco roto.

Fue un esfuerzo inútil , se le notaba a leguas que se moría por aniquilarlo.

Aún así , continuó secándome y me ayudó a ponerme la camiseta cubriendome con la toalla para que nadie , incluido él , pudiese verme desnuda.

Cuando por fin "_mis verguenzas_" estuvieron a buen recaudo , corrí hacia el salón , donde recordaba haber dejado el bolso.

17 llamadas perdidas.Y todas de Rose.

Mientras marcaba el numero , me entró el pánico.

Cuando Paolo me dijo que Rose no dejaba de llamar , no había pensado en la posibilidad de que le pudiese haber pasado algo al bebé.¿Y si estaba mal?¿y si había sufrido un accidente?¿y si...?.

_.-¡Haleluya Isabella!.- _berreó mi amiga del otro lado de la línea.-

.-¡Dios Rose!¿que te ha pasado?.-

_.-¿Que me ha pasado?¿que te ha pasado a ti?. Llevo llamándote cuatro horas.¿Donde estás?.-_

.-En una fiesta ¿tu estas bien?.-

_.-Si , estoy como una foca, pero bien.-_

.-¿Entonces que ha ocurrido?.-

_.-Bella , no te lo vas a creer , pero Leah se ha vuelto loca.-_

Rodé los ojos tratando de adivinar la chorrada que se le habría ocurrido esta vez a mi prima.

.-¿Que ha hecho ahora?.- pregunté con tono aburrido.-

_.-No ha hecho nada...aún. Te he llamado por que me he visto en la obligación de convocar un gabinete de crisis.-_

_.-¡No le hagas caso!.-_escuché la voz de Leah gritando sobre la de Rose.-

_.-Bella , Leah se quiere casar.- _me soltó Rose. Así , sin preámbulos, sin preliminares , sin lubricante...todo de golpe.-

Y yo , me habría reído de no ser por que conocía lo suficientemente bien a Leah como para saber que era perfectamente capaz.

.-¿Como?¿con quien?.-pegunté repasando mentalmente los posibles candidatos.-

_.-Con Eric.-_

.-¿Con Eric?¡venga no me jodas! si no lo conoce.-grité fuera de mi.-

_.-Espera que te pongo en manos libres y se lo dices a ella.-_

Pronto pude escuchar el gallinero que tenian montado mis amigas , supongo que en casa de Rose.

Leah se quejaba de nuestra falta de sensibilidad y Vicki se burlaba de ella diciendo que era una niñata .Rosalie , gritaba a pleno pulmón que era idiota y Alice, trataba de calmar los nervios antes de que a alguna de ellas le diese un síncope.

Yo aún no sabia que decir , me había quedado sin palabras.

_.-¡Nunca me apoyáis en nada!¡y yo siempre estoy de vuestro lado!.- _se quejaba Leah.- _¿Acaso te he dicho alguna vez que eres estúpida por quedarte embarazada ?¿o le he dicho a Bella que su relación con Edward está sentenciada al fracaso desde el primer día?.-_ gritaba en llanto , desconsolada.-

.-Leah , escúchame.-le pedí intentando camuflar mi enfado.- tú no te vas a casar . Al menos hasta que sepas como mínimo el segundo apellido de Eric.- grité.-

_.-Se apellida Simon ¿vale?.Bella escucha. Bells, tú me conoces mejor que nadie_.-rogó hipando.- _ya sabes que soy una loca que siempre actúa por impulsos sin pensar en las consecuencias...-_

_.-Amén...-_la interrumpió Rose.-

_.-Pero le quiero, estoy enamorada de él, Bella.-  
_

.-¿Que le quieres?¿que estas enamorada de él?.¡Por dios Leah ! no llevais juntos ni dos meses.-

_.-¿Y qué?, tú no llevabas ni dos semanas con Edward y ya perdías el culo por él.-_me reprochó.-

.-Si coño , pero no me voy a casar .-

_.-No claro , por que él jamás te lo pediría.-_repuso voz en grito.-

Y eso me dolió.

No solo por que sonó cruel, si no por que sabía que tenía razón.

Y no es que eso me moleste. Jamás he querido casarme y sigo sin querer hacerlo , pero eso no significa que que no me hiciese ilusión pensar que a él le apeteciese...en un futuro...muy lejano...¡bah!.

.-Leah , piénsalo friamente y de verdad...nada de fiestas , nada de tíos buenos...¿seguro que estas dispuesta a renunciar a todo eso por Eric?¿Para siempre?.-

_.-Me gustaría saber si le soltaste a Rose el mismo discursito .Siempre puedo divorciarme si algo sale mal , pero ¿que va a hacer ella?¿abrirse de piernas y volverse a meter al crío en el útero?.-_

Escuché a Rose bufar y a Victoria y Alice contener una carcajada , incluso yo tuve que hacerlo.

Pero en ese sentido Leah tenía razón.

Rose tuvo nuestro apoyo siempre. Quizás porque no había marcha atrás o quizás , por que sabíamos que nuestra opinión podría hundirla.

¡Pero es que Leah es mi hermana! y Eric es un encanto , pero tampoco lo conocemos tanto como para afirmar algo así a la ligera.

_.-Bella por favor, te necesito de mi parte...-_rogó sorbiendose los mocos mientras yo estaba tan alucinada que me quedé en silencio.-

Por mi cabeza pasaron miles de imágenes, de recuerdos.

Leah es una cabra loca. Enamorada de la vida y enamorada del amor.

Cada vez que se lía con alguien ,siempre piensa que es el definitivo , y no me creo ni de lejos que esté preparada para tomar una decisión así.

.-Lee...-comencé.-lo siento , pero no puedo estar de acuerdo .No puedo ver como te jodes la vida y mirar hacia otro lado...es que te quiero demasiado como para no decirte que esto es una absoluta y completa gilipollez.-

_.-¡Si me quisieras tanto como dices, sabrías que esto me hace feliz!.Y que lo que me esperaba de mis amigas , era que se alegrasen por mi , que saliésemos a celebrarlo y que me ayudasen a prepararlo todo , no que me tendiesen una emboscada para joderme el día_.- gritó , ahora si, llorando como una histérica.-

Ya me imaginaba a Leah echando chispas por los ojos en plan desquiciada.

_.-¿Sabéis que?.-_dijo por fin.-_ Que no necesito que os alegréis por mi. No os necesito .Me voy a casar , seré muy feliz y vosotras tendréis que admitir que os habéis equivocado.Y eso , me hará más feliz .Ahí os dejo , quizás sepáis de mi cuando os llegue la invitación de la boda , eso , si me apetece invitaros como agradecimiento por vuestro apoyo chicas , estaré en deuda con vosotras eternamente.-_

Y tras soltar toda esa parrafada , se escucharon unos pasos y supuse que Leah se había marchado.

.-¿Se fue?.- pregunté.-

.-_Si hija , si. Drama queen ha abandonado el edificio_.- ironizó Victoria.- _es que esta niña está fatal. . Siempre supe que no era muy normal , pero esta vez se ha superado a si misma.-_

Yo tenía una opresión en el pecho , que no me dejaba coger aire.

Me sentía mal por ella , por no apoyarla , por no entenderla , por pensar que esto era una chorrada...

.-¿No nos hemos pasado un poco?.-pregunté con un hilo de voz.-

_.-¿Como?.- _gritaron la rubia y la pelirroja al unísono.-

_.-¿Debes estar de broma no?¿estás de broma? dime que si_.-

.-No Vic , claro que pienso que no debe hacerlo , pero quizas si tiene un poco de razón y aunque fuese mínimamente , debimos haberla escuchado , no ponernos como fieras.-

_.-Bella, si llegamos a mostrarnos comprensivas, ya nos habria elegido el traje de damas de honor.- _reprocho Victoria.-_ya la conoces, es una insensata.-_

.-Ya lo se , pero...-unos gritos ensordecedores captaron mi atención.-

No sabía lo que estaba pasando en la piscina, pero seguro que nada bueno.

Como no escuchaba a mis amigas, cerré la puerta del salón , para amortiguar el barullo que se había montado.

.-Rose, no la dejes sola , que esta es capáz de casarse mañana mismo con tal de joder.- le pedí muy convencida de que asi sería.-

_.-¿Y que quieres que haga?¿que la ate a la pata de la cama o algo asi?Es mayorcita Bella.-_

.-Rose, por favor...esta enfadada, loca , desequilibrada...nos necesita y yo estoy lejos.-

Mi amiga bufó , y yo supe que habia vencido.

El subidón de hormonas de Rose, me estaba viniendo de perlas, por que conociendola, lo que ahora mismo estaba pensando , no era como para tirar cohetes.

_.-Vaale_.-soltó al fin.- _pero no pienso ser agradable con ella.-_

.-Pero promete que no le gritaras.-

_.-Prometo que lo intentaré.-_

.-Suficiente para mi.- finalicé con una sonrisa.-

_.-¿Cuando vuelves?.-_ preguntó Alice.-

.-En una semana o asi.- respondí aguzando el oído para enterarme de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la piscina.-

_.-¿Como se esta portando mi hermano?.-_

No hice caso a la pregunta de mi cuñada por que los gritos habían aumentado de volumen. Era como si hubiese una redada criminal o algo parecido. Abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza.

Y flipé.

Había una especie de masa, formada por toda la gente que antes se bañaba que formaba un círculo al rededor de algo. ¿Pero de que?.

.-Chicas...tengo que...os voy a colgar y os llamo luego, que no se que pasa.- les dije mientras colgaba el teléfono sin darles opción a réplica.-

Caminé con el corazón en un puño mientras buscaba a Edward nerviosamente con la mirada. ¿Y si se habia ahogado o algo?¿y si se había dado un golpe en la cabeza al saltar a la piscina?.

Ya tenía las lagrimas preparadas para saltar a chorro , cuando entre codazos me hice paso entre la gente y por fin encontré a mi novio.

¡Vamos que si lo encontré!

Allí estaba el muy cavernícola , tirado en el suelo , a mamporro limpio con Paolo.

Me quedé tan impresionada que no supe como reaccionar. Alex estaba tirando de la camiseta de Edward , tratando de quitárselo de encima al italiano , pero le era imposible, estaba fuera de si.

La expresion de sus ojos era letal, no fuí capaz de reconocerlo, incluso me dio miedo.

Una de las personas que estaban detrás de mi , se adelantó para ir a separarlos y entonces reaccioné.

Me lancé como una posesa hacia ese gurruño de brazos y puños que formaban mi novio y mi amigo .Me colgué de los hombros de Edward , convencida de que al ser yo , podría detenerlo...¡que ilusa soy!

Edward ni reparó en el detalle de que la que se colgaba de él, cual monito de feria era una servidora , asi que sin ninguna delicadeza me empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que mi culo rebotase contra el suelo.

.-¡Mierda!.-grité al sentir el dolor.- Joder Edward ¡me has hecho daño!.- lloriqueé.-

Y por fin , conseguí que mi novio rompiese su concentración homicida , y soltase a Paolo para girarse hacia mi.

Tenía la cara desencajada y los mofletes congestionados por el esfuerzo. El pelo revuelto hasta el extremo y un hilillo de sangre resbalando por su ceja...si no fuese por que habría quedado un pelín fuera de lugar , me habría partido el culo. Tenía una pinta horrible.

.-¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer!.- le gritó enfadado a Paolo antes de venir hacia mi y ayudarme a levantarme.

Me tendió su mano mientras recitaba un sin fin de disculpas, pero yo se la aparté de un manotazo y me levanté solita , que para eso soy una mujer autosuficiente , con el orgullo y el culo , hechos mierda.

.-¿Que cojones estas haciendo?.-le grité.-¿que ha pasado?¿por que te has puesto asi?.- le recriminé .-

.-¿Estás bien?¿te duele algo?.-

.-¡Claro que me duele!.-me quejé.-

.-Deja que te ayude.-pidió.-

.-Déjame en paz.-

Paolo se había levantado y se secaba con el dorso de la mano , la sangre que salía de su nariz.

.-Joder Edward , le has destrozado la cara.-

.-Esa era mi intención.- gruñó sin apartar su fria mirada del italiano.-

Lo miré más enfadada de lo que había mirado nunca a nadie y fui hacia Paolo , no tanto con la intención de ayudarlo , como con la de joder un poquito a Edward.

No soporto que la gente utilice los golpes para solucionar sus problemas y más cuando intuyo , que la fuente de sus problemas, puedo ser yo.

.-¡Bella!.- se quejó mi novio cuando pasé delante de él para ir a socorrer a Paolo.-

Edward bufó antes de salir hecho una furia por la puerta.

.-No me puedo creer que se haya puesto asi.- comenzó Paolo.- este tío es un peliigro , debería denunciarlo por agresión.-

.-No digas gilipolleces, si se ha puesto asi , habra sido por algo.-

.-Por que no soporta la competencia.-Enarque una ceja mientras pasaba las manos por su tabique nasal , descartando cualquier clase de rotura.-

.-Dime donde está el botiquin anda, a ver si podemos arreglar este desastre.-le dije.-

.

.

.- ¡Ayy! , Bella despacio , me duele...-se quejó mientras le extendía la crema antiinflamatoria .No sabía lo que había ocurrido , pero Edward le había dejado la cara como un cromo.-

.-Si te estuvieses quieto no te dolería tanto.-

.-Es un animal.- se quejó de nuevo.-

.-¿Que le has dicho para que reaccione asi?.Edward no es agresivo , le conozco bien y nunca lo he visto asi.-

.-Quizás no lo conoces tan bien...-

.-O quizás , te has pasado de la raya.-repuse segura de que asi había sido.-

.-Solo le he dicho cuatro verdades.-

.-¿Y esas verdades cuales son segun tú?.-

Paolo se alejó de mi y me miró con tal determinación en su rostro , que me dio miedo.

.-Estabámos hablando de ti.- mi expresión fue imperturbable, si Paolo esperaba que yo dijese algo , iba fino.- Le dije cuales eran mis intenciones contigo y no lo aceptó demasiado bien...a la vista está.- medio bromeó señalando su inflamada nariz.-

Continué con las curas mientras él estudiaba mi rostro.

.-¿No quieres saber cuales son mis intenciones?.-preguntó con voz pícara.-

.-Paolo...-comencé.- Créeme que puedo llegar a intuir, cuales son tus intenciones.-

.-¿Y que opinas?.-

.-Opino...que no deberías perder tu tiempo.- ahora fuí yo , la que me detuve a estudiar su expresión.- No es que no seas un chico encantador , guapo y divertido...pero es que no tienes nada que hacer...-

.-Venga ya Bella, entre nosotros hay algo. No me digas que no lo sientes por que no te creeré.-

Si hay algo que no soportaré en la vida , es que un tío este seguro de que te tiene en el bote...y que aún encima se equivoqué .Y ahora mismo , Paolo con esa sonrisilla engreída, barata imitación de la de Edward , me estaba poniendo mala.

.-Mira , no voy a decirte que no me siento atraída hacia ti , a la vista está que eres un imán para las miradas lascivas y las fantasias femeninas...-_o quita esa sonrisa petulante o se la_ _borro de una torta...-_ pero créeme , que tanto mis fantasias como mis intenciones, estan centradas absolutamente en otro objetivo.-

.-¿En cual?.- inquirió con la mirada entrecerrada.-

.-Podría decírtelo , pero creo que tú ya lo tienes claro.-

.-¿En Edward?.- preguntó con tono de burla.-

.-En Edward...-

.-Seguro que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión fácilmente.-

.-Seguramente te pondrías en evidencia intentándolo.-aseguré.-Créeme Paolo, no tienes nada que hacer, nunca has tenido nada que hacer.Y es ridículo que me hagas elegir, por que lo elegiré a él , siempre a él.-

Me separé del italiano , que a estas alturas, y a juzgar por su expresión, estoy segura de que le dolieron mucho menos los golpes de mi novio , que la bofetada verbal que le habia arreado yo. Y con media sonrisa, salí del cuarto de baño y caminé hacia la pobre de Alex que esperaba en el salón con mi bolso , sosteniéndomelo.

.-¿Como está , le ha roto algo?.-

.-Sobrevivirá...¿donde está Edward?.-

.-Me dijo que se iba al hotel.-

.-Vale, voy con él.-

.-Bien , yo me quedaré con Paolo y me aseguraré de que está entero.- bromeó pícara.-

.-Bien , creo que le hará falta una enfermera durante toda la noche.- comenté guiñándole un ojo.-

Edward no contestaba al movil .Conociendolo , estará con un enfurruñe de campeonato , sentado en la cama , fumándose un cigarrillo tras otro , esperando a que aparezca yo por la puerta , para así poder castigarme con su indiferencia...puse los ojos en blanco al darme cuenta de lo bien que lo conozco.

Me bajé del taxi y entré en el hotel como una cuanto me metí en el ascensor , comenzaron a sudarme las manos.

Aunque no lo estaba , la verdad es que debería estar enfada con él , pòr que las cosas se solucionan de otra manera, somos adultos, no críos. Una simple conversación , habría arreglado más que un buen puñetazo...como ha ocurrido al final.

Dudo mucho que Paolo se atreva a volver a tirarme los tejos, pero no será por miedo a los golpes de Edward.

Salí del ascensor con el corazón en un puño y me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación de mi novio.

Tomé aire un par de veces , antes de atreverme a llamar .

Cuando por fin lo hice , nadie contestó.

Lo intenté de nuevo , un poquito más fuerte , y así , hasta que casi me detienen por aporrear la puerta.

Podría haberme molestado en girar la manilla desde el principio y asi me habría dado cuenta de que estaba abierta , pero no se me ocurrió...

Abrí muy poco a poco , tan despacito que solo me atreví a colar la cabeza al interior de la habitación.

Y allí estaba él.

Sentado en el sofá, con el ojo amoratado , con un cigarrillo en la mano y clavándome su mirada tan intensamente, que pensé que me traspasaría...uggggg , esta va a ser una noche muy larga...

.-¿Puedo pasar?.-

* * *

Por fiiiinnnnnnn!

Tengo cable, tengo linea...¡tengo internet!

Y no ha sido sin tiempo.

Os echaba tanto de menos que decidí acortar un poquito el capi y asi actualizar antes , por que a pesar de que me siguen llegando reviews , estoy segura de que alguno querría leer como seguía nuestra parejilla por tierras italianas...

Y aqui estoy!

Como siempre agradecer a todos vosotros vuestro apoyo .Ya sea en forma de reviews , alertas , favoritos o simplemente leyendo.

Gracias a la gente que no se atreve a abrirse una cuenta en la pagina, pero que a pesar de ello comenta cada capítulo.

Y gracias por supuesto a mis niñas que no me abandonan por mucho que tarde en aparecer por estos lares.

**Shaolyn, Silves, Xikita e Yzza**. ¡Gracias guapetonas!

_Gracias tb a los chats telefonicos, que nos mantienen en contacto._

Y nada más , deciros que espero que os haya gustado y que tambien espero no haceros esperar más de la cuenta .

Ya llevamos un añito con 2ºB! y 1200 reviews!

¡muchas gracias a todos!

Nos leemos pronto, besitos.

L.


End file.
